Death Jumper: Case 39: Harper's Island
by Amur Leopard
Summary: This is Harper's Island with a twist. It's what happened behind the scenes, from 10 years before the Wakefield/Dunn murders to two days after Abby and Jimmy are rescued. This is what occured when my idea and character got involved.
1. Chapter 1 The Request

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything or anyone from Harper's Island, or anything you might recognise from the show. I do however own Rebecca Jacobs and the idea of Death Jumping and all things related to Death Jumping.

Hi this is my first fanfic I have written for both Harper's Island and in general. This chapter is very short but I do have more. I just wished to see what you thought first before putting more of it up. So please review. If the reviews are good the second chapter will be likely up tomorrow and it is longer. It starts 10 years before the Wakefield/Dunn murders and runs untill two days after Abby and Jimmy arrive back in Seattle after being rescued. This is the case so long as you like it. So I hope you enjoy, please read and review.

* * *

**_Chapter 1- The Request_**

I knew as soon as I reached the white chambers of the Panel's domain, that what I was about to ask would annoy them. As I walked into the room the four of them eyed me up. Yet there was a determination in me. I had seen Harper's Island on TV and knowing that all TV shows, films and books were real and existed in other dimensions I wasn't going to let it happen. I wanted to save these people from their fate, but what I was about to ask would not go down well.

"What is it you request?" asked one of the Panel.

"I want to death jump Harper's Island," I replied bluntly.

"No, it is too much for you to handle…"

"No it's not. I am the best you have. Those people don't deserve to die like that! None of them do!" I said, anger welling up inside of me.

"Why?" asked another bluntly. "Why should we let you?"

"You know why! I never refuse a case, never ask for anything! I am strong enough!"

"Be it on your own head then," they replied.

"I can go?" I asked shocked.

"Yes, get ready, we need a list of what you will need and an itinerary. Most of all we need to know how far back you want to go," they replied.

"Yes, thank you! I will get to it immediately!"

I couldn't believe it! I now stood looking out across the water. It was quiet, the boats were all bunched together, occasionally rocking as the wind knocked them. Well, I thought, welcome to Seattle Harbour. I had never been to America before. The air was different, and the place was noisier, but just looking at the scene that lay before me made me think. The wind blew my hair and I felt a shiver run down my spine. Oh Rebecca what have you got yourself into...

* * *

Ok I know it's really short and so far seems to not be HI but it is. Anyway I will put some more up soon. Let me know what you think. Reviews pretty please *puppy dog eyes*.


	2. Chapter 2 The Water Taxi

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything or anyone from Harper's Island, or anything you might recognise from the show. I do however own Rebecca Jacobs and the idea of Death Jumping and all things related to Death Jumping.

Hi, here is the next part, thank you to Lilacc and Neon Jack for the reviews, it made me so happy. This chapter is a bit longer and they do get longer still. For those wondering about Death Jumping, you will have to wait, but if you are paitient I promise you will learn more.

* * *

**_Chapter 2-The Water Taxi_**

"Are you alright Miss?" said a voice that made me jump.

I turned to find a man, he was leaning against a post looking me up and down.

"Yes, just great. Could you tell me when the next water taxi leaves for Harper's Island?" I asked.

"Harper's Island, um yeah. The next one leaves at 4pm, I happen to be taking it too," he replied.

"Oh, ok. Thanks," I said.

It was strange; there was something about this man that made me feel at ease. He reminded me of someone, but I just couldn't think who. At that point a horn went off and I found my chance to walk off further down the walkway. Well this was the start of a new case, a new adventure. It would be a long one. I had chosen to go ten years back. Yet I knew somewhere inside of me it would all be over too soon.

I glanced down at my watch, 2. 30 pm. Only an hour and a half to go, time to get some coffee. I found a small café not far from the harbour and got my self a coffee. I decided to take the time to look again at my itinerary. By my calculations the people who would currently be on the island would be Abby, Jimmy, Shane, Nikki and Kelly and of course their parents too. Then when the summer came they would be joined by the Wellingtons and the Dunns. I shivered when I thought of Henry, but to be fair he had yet to meet Wakefield, and so therefore he would be fine. Then again Wakefield made me shiver too.

As the guy had said, the boat came at four and I was there to greet it. As I boarded, I found I was actually excited. I was going to meet all these amazing people who were all so wonderful, and they were all going to live. Well most of them, some events still had to occur. The Panel had made that clear, but at least I could save most of them. It was going to be about an hour and a half to Harper's and so I just plugged in my MP3 player. I had just started listening, when the guy from before appeared and sat down on the opposite side to me.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi" I replied.

"So what brings a girl like you to our little island then?" he asked.

He was obviously a local.

"Oh, I'm moving there," I said feeling a little awkward.

"Ahh! You're the person who was having the house built. We have all been wondering who it was. Mike will laugh so much, he was so wrong!" said the man with a grin on his face, a familiar grin.

"Oh, right," I said with an expression that said I have no idea who Mike is.

"Oh sorry, Mike and I are fishermen. I'll introduce you to him if ya like,"

"That would be great. You don't happen to know if there are any jobs going around the docks do you?" I asked.

"What sort? Do you mean unloading, or helping out on the boats?" he said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Well anything like that really,"

"Well, well, I wouldn't have thought a girl like you would want to do that, but if you are really keen, I think my mate Joe was looking for some help," he said.

"That would be great!" I said trying to sound enthusiastic.

"Well I will introduce you to him too then," he said. "By the way the name's Simon, Simon Mance," he said giving me a grin.

Ah! I thought, that's why you seem so familiar!

"Rebecca," I replied. "Rebecca Jacobs,"

"Nice to meet you,"

"Likewise," I nodded.

We found ourselves talking for most of the trip; he mainly talked about life on the island and such. He also mentioned his son Jimmy, who unbeknown to him I already knew pretty well. I spoke about uni and how I had left when the situation changed, I talked about family and why I supposed I had wanted to come to the island.

"It was really to get away," I told him. "I just felt like a fresh start and so I just picked a place on the map.

"Well for a ex-student you must have a bit of money," he said. "Not prying, just to have you own house built at your age makes me think you know,"

"Yes I have a bit, I did some writing while I was at uni and well it got published. So I made a bit of money," I said.

I bit my lip and decided to change the subject.

Finally it came into view, the dark silhouetted island on the horizon, my home for the next ten years. The mariner was in a sort of cove, like a mouse hole. As we got closer I could see the entrance. I glanced back the way we had come, the lights of Seattle fading into the distance.

I was excited, thrilled even, as the place I had only seen on the screen became a reality. It was before me, the boats in neat rows each one attached to the docks, the building that had a large red sign upon it, reading in bold The Cannery. The small houses that made up the small town and then further back, the tarmac led to tall dark trees, seemingly endless. The wind blew through the trees and I swear I could hear them whisper Wakefield on the breeze.

* * *

Ok so we have reached the island...there is more to come, lots more. I was wondering if you guys would like me to put some of the chapters together so they are longer, bearing in mind some are pretty long. Or we can just keep going like this, up to you. Once again please review, cue *Puppy dog eyes*.


	3. Chapter 3 Introductions

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything or anyone from Harper's Island, or anything you might recognise from the show. Neither do I own anything from Harper's Globe. I do however own Rebecca Jacobs and the idea of Death Jumping and all things related to Death Jumping.

Hey, thanks again to Lilacc, DitzyGenius1218, watchyourmouth and Neon Jack who reviewed. It makes me so happy. I am so happy you like it. This is chapter three, but the next installment will be what was originally chapter's 4 and 5 together. This is not exactly a time traveling thing, its all to do with dimensions and time lags, but maybe there is a bit of time alteration. I hope you are enjoying it, it will pick up pace soon enough, and as we go you will learn more about Death Jumping. For now though this chapter is still quite short, but they do get much longer, I promise. So read on and remember to review please...

* * *

**_Chapter 3-Introductions_**

As I disembarked the water taxi and stood on the jetty, I felt a sense of wonder. This is why I love my job I thought. There is no one else who gets to do this sort of thing. Simon led me off along the walkway, past most of the boats, and further up towards where there where crates stacked along the wall. The wall separated the walkways and the car park. He finally led me along what must have been the third walkway to some more boats. Now I could see fishermen working, and so I guess this was where we were going.

"Hey Mike!" Simon hollered to one of the men.

The man in question was tall and quite burly. He seemed the sort of guy you shouldn't get on the wrong side of. The man closest to Mike muttered something to him and he looked up.

"Hey man, who's the girl?" he replied in a familiar tone.

"This is Rebecca, she is the one moving into the new house," said Simon.

"Seriously? Wow, ok I was wrong I admit it!" he said giving me a funny look.

"Ha, now what I would've paid to have recorded you saying that!" said the man to his side.

"Now Rebecca, this is Mike Pierce and this is Christopher Cullen," he said pointing at each in turn. "Chris here is our Harbour Master,"

Chris was the complete opposite of Mike, shorter more slim build, with dark floppy hair and dark brown eyes. He was pretty good looking for his age. I just could not believe how closely Jimmy and Shane resembled their dads, it was amazing. That was one thing I still had to look forward to, meeting those boys, and of course all the rest of the well known characters of Harper's Island.

Simon then decided to take me to meet Joe. We had actually walked past the place he docked his boat so we backtracked a little. Joe was older then Simon, Mike and Chris. His hair was going grey, he wore a flat cap and a blue fleece. He had those twinkly eyes that told you he was sweet, but still up for mischief. As he eyed his new possible recruit up and down, I had a feeling he was going to like me.

"Have you ever worked on a fishing boat before?" he asked.

"Well sort of, I have had some experience. I have to admit though, I have no clue how to tie any of those complicated knots…"

He grinned and winked at me.

"I can sure teach ya some of those, lassie," he replied. "I'll give you a trial run, see how ya do, and you never know I may take ya on,"

"Thanks," I replied. "I should really go and check out my house now, check that none of my belongings have gone astray"

"Ok lassie I'll see ya the day after tomorrow, 6am sharp!"

I nodded and headed back with Simon. I glanced around as I walked, it truly was beautiful.

"You need a lift?" Simon asked.

I glanced down at my bags.

"If it's not too much trouble," I said not wanting to pressure him.

"Nope, not at all," he replied with a grin.

He hauled my bags up and yelled to Mike he be back in a bit. Mike shook his head and seemed to mutter something under his breath. Simon placed the bags in the bed of his truck and opened the stiff door for me. He laughed when I stood waiting on the wrong side of the truck.

"English aren't ya?" he said smirking.

"You only just realised?" I replied giving him an unimpressed look.

"I think it was the accent that gave you away?" he replied.

"You waited till now to mention this?" I said.

"Well…" he said winking.

He dropped me off at the top of my drive and I told him I would be fine from there. He watched me go, and then turned round and drove off. As I came down the incline and rounded the corner, I have to say I was impressed with what the Panel's people had done. The house stood there in all its glory. It was a white two story, as you looked at it, the left hand side ground floor had a window that jutted out in a half moon shape. This lead on to the door which was on the right hand side. Further still to the right was a garage and a double garage at that. I walked up to the door and took the key I had been given. I opened it to what could have passed for a Barratt show home. Wow I thought, I could actually get used to this…

* * *

Ok so now i am at home, i have a job offer and still many people to meet. Be patient and keep reading. Please review, *puppy dog eyes* and *puss in boots eyes* for dogs and cat lovers alike...


	4. Chapter 4 Familiar Faces

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything or anyone from Harper's Island, or anything you might recognise from the show. Neither do I own anything from Harper's Globe. I do however own Rebecca Jacobs and the idea of Death Jumping and all things related to Death Jumping.

Thank you to Lilacc and Neon Jack for your reviews, you two are wonderful. It always makes me happy when people review. Now I have a question for you. Are you happy with the rate the chapters are coming out, i.e. every three days or would you like longer gaps? I am thinking of possibly leaving four days, to a week in between. I do have enough chapters already written to continue at this pace, but I thought I would ask. Right so I hope you enjoy this chapter and please remember to review.

* * *

**_Chapter 4-Familiar Faces_**

I spent the evening in the house, I had a hot bath, curled up and watched some DVDs. The next morning I decided to explore the island. After all, I was going to have to know it like the back of my hand, if I was going to succeed in this case. I walked along the road for a bit, which was more like a muddy path. I somehow ended up at the Bluffs, and was interested to see just how high they were, and believe me they were pretty high. I stood for a moment glancing out across the vast expanse of ocean. It was hard to believe, even though I knew what was going to happen, that such a place of beauty would end up the location for mass murder.

At about 12 noon I found myself in the town. It wasn't huge, but that's what gave it its charm. I saw the long building, that I knew was the local paper, Harper's Globe. I would be helping the people from that too. There were many shops including a grocery store, a clothes shop, fish and chips, a newsagents and a bakery. There was also an art gallery, a hairdressers, a restaurant and a cafe. So actually, it was quite a sizeable place. I knew further around was the lighthouse (Point Fell Lighthouse) they had always shown in the opening credits, and made a mental note to go see it. I then decided it would be good to get some food in, and made my way over to the grocer's. It was actually bigger then I expected, and had all the usual stuff. I grabbed a basket and had a wonder round. As I was looking I overheard two people talking. Their voices sparked my interest, and so I decided to see who they were.

"You should so ask him out!" said one.

"No, I can't do that, what if he doesn't like me?" said the other.

"Well, you'll never know unless you do, and he does have that gorgeous smile,"

I peered round the corner and I found I had guessed right. Two girls stood chatting, one was blonde and the other had shoulder length dark brown hair. It was Nikki and Abby, I couldn't believe it! Nikki was someone who I had wanted to meet, but Abby was a whole other matter. She was a survivor of Harper's Island and that made it all the more exciting.

As I continued to look around so that I didn't seem strange, they continued to talk.

"Did you hear that the new owner of that house has arrived?" asked Nikki.

"No, who are they?" replied Abby.

"A girl, who's like, three years older then me,"

"She's 18 and living on her own?"

"Yep, I bet she could give you some advice on asking Jimmy out," said Nikki, with a smirk on her face.

"What are you saying?" said Abby, giving Nikki a funny stare.

"I bet you she's done it lots of times!" giggled Nikki.

The two of them proceeded to laugh, and I decided to go to the checkout. As I was standing there however, they rounded the end of the aisle and stopped dead. Seeing me standing there, they panicked and ran out of the shop. I shook my head, paid for my goods and exited. As I was walking back up the street, I heard a voice.

"Um Excuse me! Hey!" it said.

I swung round to find Nikki and Abby standing there.

"Hey we thought we should say hello," said Nikki.

"Hi," said Abby who was standing further back behind her friend.

"Hi," I said. "I actually thought you were going to ask me for some advice," I said calmly, trying not to grin.

They both went red, Abby more then Nikki, who found her self looking at her shoes.

"Oh, um, I'm really sorry you had to hear that, um…" started Nikki.

"Don't worry about it at all!" I said unable to keep from grinning any longer. "Look, I don't suppose you'd know a good place to hang out, you know a place with people more our age?"

"Um, yeah, The Cannery is generally where we are," said Nikki, seemly amazed I had taken what they had said so lightly.

"Isn't that the fisherman's bar?" I asked.

"Well yes, but us lot usually take up the area near the pool tables. My Dad owns the place, so he lets us hang out there," she replied.

"Ok well then, I'll probably see you there," I said smiling.

"How about tonight? If you're not too busy that is?" asked Abby seeming to have found her voice.

"Yeah!" said Nikki. "It would be great if you could come,"

"Ok then, sure, why not," I said nodding. "See you tonight then,"

The two of them grinned, turned and walked off, I smiled. Wow I was already making friends, so far so good. When I finally got back to the house all I was thinking, was I couldn't wait for the Panel's people to ship over the two vehicles I had requested. I had asked for a third mode of transport, but I wouldn't have that for a couple of years. I put the kettle on and collapsed onto the sofa. Now what was I going to wear tonight I thought.

I ended up in jeans and a top. It made me feel good and was comfy. I made my way down to The Cannery. I could see it as I came out of the woods, and I found my self glancing back in memory of the first episode. As I pushed the door open and entered, the bar was pretty much the same as I remembered it. Some things were different, but not much. I looked around, and soon spotted Nikki behind the bar getting a drink. Sitting at the bar, were two people I had met before. Simon saw me and waved me over. As I walked over, I guessed Nikki had overheard Simon and Mike talking, and that's why she knew of me.

"Hey there, you finally decided to come?" said Simon.

"Well I got an offer, so I thought why not," I replied with a grin.

"Yep, I'm a much better date," said Nikki.

We all paused and then laughed. Mike shook his head.

"First one's on the house," said Nikki. "What do you want?"

"Coke," I replied.

She got our drinks and led me over to the others. I had got all excited to meet the people I had hoped to, but Nikki told me they hadn't shown up, and she guessed they weren't coming. However there were two new people to meet.

"Right Rebecca, this is Kelly Seaver and Andrew Cullen,"

"Everyone calls me Andy though," added the boy, who like Shane and Jimmy, resembled his father.

Kelly looked so different though. Her hair was lighter, brown instead of black and she wore none of the heavy make up. I barely recognised her, she seemed so happy and that made me feel so sad. I could see why Shane would have fallen for her, as she was incredibly pretty. We talked all evening, the conversation varied. I learnt about their school and how dull some of them found it. They all asked me why I had chosen to come and live somewhere that was so boring, and I gave them the same answer I had given everyone. My circumstances changed, I couldn't stay where I was, so I chose a fresh start. I just picked a place off the map and packed up and left. It wasn't long before Andy's dad called it a night, and so Andy left. The girls then took that opportunity to change the subject to guys.

"So Rebecca, have you ever had a boyfriend?" asked Nikki.

"Yes," I replied. "It was a while ago,"

"Did you ask him out, or the other way round?" asked Abby.

"Him I didn't, but there were other's I did,"

"Did they reject you?" asked Abby.

"Some did, some didn't. It all depends on how they feel about you," I replied.

"I know someone fancies you Kelly," said Nikki.

"Who?" she asked.

"Shane of course, he was staring at you in class," Nikki giggled.

"He stares at lots of girls, I think you just like playing matchmaker!" said Kelly.

I shook my head, wow it felt like so long ago since I had been that age. I made my excuse and chose to leave. I had to be up at five am tomorrow, and so I was going to bed earlier then usual.

The next morning came bright and early. I was down at the docks at ten minutes to six. The guys were pretty impressed. I got taught a few rope knots by Joe, and he handed me some waterproof gear, so I would not get too wet. Then we headed out of the cove into the open ocean. We fished most of the day. The sea was quite rough and there were several occasions where I felt nauseous, but I wasn't sick. I toughed it out, as I needed this job to help me complete my case. I did everything I was told and with a smile, at sometimes forced, on my face. We came back in around three, all of us, and the cove blocked the wind as we came in. Joe glanced at me. I knew what he was thinking.

"Don't say it!" I said giving him a look.

"Not going to," he said with a grin, as he looked at my hair.

"So…" I said looking hopeful.

"You've got guts, I'll give ya that. Yes, alright,"

"Really?" I said actually amazed.

"Yep, plus it means I have something over the others," he replied with that twinkle in his eye.

"What?" I found my self asking.

"A good looking girl, to look at all day long! Better then some grisly old fisherman!" he laughed.

I rolled my eyes and laughed too. As we brought the boat in, someone was coming down onto the walkway, two people to be accurate. I couldn't see them, but I could hear them. As they rounded the corner appearing from around a boat, my heart leapt. It was them, both of them together strolling towards me.

* * *

Well, well, who could they be? I hope you are all enjoying the story, I have more to come. Trust me the chapters do get longer in some cases and we will get more interaction between Rebecca and people we all know and love. So as ever all you lovely people please review, I love to know what your thinking *puppy dog eyes*.


	5. Chapter 5 Making Friends

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything or anyone from Harper's Island, or anything you might recognise from the show. Neither do I own anything from Harper's Globe or any other shows I may make references to, such as Supernatural. I do however own Rebecca Jacobs and the idea of Death Jumping and all things related to Death Jumping.

Hey thanks once again to Lilacc and Neon Jack for your reviews, thanks also to Martine Brooke. In answer to your question I have recently written the chapter that answers that, I am several chapters ahead you see. So if you are patient then your questions will be answered. I have another question to you guys, does anyone know if there is a limit to the number of chapters you can have on here? If there is, then my actual chapters will increase substantially in length. Some are already huge, so those readers who like long chapters, you're in luck. This chapter however, is one of my last quite short ones. So thanks again to both my reviewers and my readers, and please remember to show your appreciation by reviewing!

* * *

**_Chapter Five- Making Friends_**

"Ah, here's our help," said Joe.

"Sorry?" I responded.

"Shane and Jimmy, Simon's and Mike's boys,"

I must have look completely dumbstruck, as it just didn't seem to register. I sort of nodded and started offloading the crates. I had just taken the second one and was turning to place it down, when it was grabbed out of my hands.

"Ok, who exactly are you?" snapped the person, who turned out to be Shane.

"Nice to meet you too!" I replied.

"Shane, Jimmy, this is Rebecca. She has just moved here. She'll be helping me out, so give her some respect!" said Joe.

"Job stealing, that's what she's doing!" snapped Shane.

"Nope not at all, you still have a job," I replied.

Shane just sneered, how was I going to win the guy over I thought. Jimmy however was much more pleasant. He gave me a smile and shook my hand.

"Well it's nice to have a new person, I'm sorry about last night," he said.

"Um, oh yes," I said just realising what he was talking about. "No problem,"

"Right boys, let's get unloading this load," said Joe, bringing me back to reality.

We had started to unload the crates, some of the fish had fallen out and Joe chucked one at me. I swear I heard a sigh when I caught it without much trouble. I then turned and chucked it more at Shane, then to him. It caught him by surprise, causing him to not only drop it, but slip on the wet deck too.

"Shane!" I heard a voice filled with anger yell.

Mike had seen his son drop the fish, to him it must have looked like Shane was messing around. He was making his way over, and something about the way Shane cringed, told me he was going to get punished. Lucky for Shane though, I reached him before his father.

"Mike! Stop!" I said, instantly knowing I was not in a good position. "It wasn't Shane's fault, it was mine. No one could have caught that, plus it's slippery!"

Mike stared at me, I felt the anger, but I wouldn't back down. I held his stare, out of the corner of my eye I saw his fist move, clenching and unclenching. Simon, Jimmy and Joe were all staring too; none of them had ever seen what occurred next. Mike backed down, even as he did, Chris came over.

"Mike cool it!" he said.

"You're new here," Mike said to me, glancing at his son. "So I'll let you off,"

"No! If you're going to just punish Shane later, I'll take whatever you're letting me off!" I replied my own anger surfacing. "Just don't blame your son,"

I turned and walked back to the boat. Knowing Shane he wouldn't appreciate what I had just done, but if I knew anything of him, he wouldn't want help getting up. Mike just stood there as if he had just been punched, he then seemed to regain his composure.

"Right lets get this done, I need a drink already," was all he said, before moving back to his own boat.

Shane picked himself up and watched his father go, then he turned and glanced at me. He didn't say anything, but something made me feel he was grateful. I wasn't sure, but as we unloaded the rest, he didn't say anything bad about me, we just got on with it. I don't know who was more shocked about what happened, me or the others.

Two days later, my vehicles arrived. One a black 4x4 truck. The other which was also black, but had two white stripes running up the bonnet, was a 1968 Mustang, due to the fact my first choice, a 1967 Impala, was unavailable. I liked both, the guys preferred the Mustang, actually to be honest, everyone preferred the Mustang.

Over the next week I got to know and became friends with everyone, even Mike. Shane still made a few jibes and in the end we would both be laughing. The first time I saw him truly happy, I have to say was such a strange experience, that the expression I had on my face had caused him to laugh more. He then had started doing impressions of it to everyone else, making them laugh too, but he didn't push it. Even when he was doing it, I could see him watching me out of the corner of his eye making sure I wasn't offended. I felt truly honoured that Shane had any respect for me at all, as he hated most people.

One of the most exciting, at least for me, friends I made was actually Abby's father, Sheriff Charlie Mills. Of course being a fan of Supernatural and the fact he looked like the actor who played him, made it all the more exciting to meet him. I had always found it interesting that all the characters in real life, in their dimensions, looked exactly like the people who played them. It's was like going to an autograph signing for the show, where all the actors are in character. He was talking to Joe when I met him, lucky not in his professional capacity, and he was as sweet as I thought he would be.

"Hey Joe," I said, knowing I was not supposed to know Sheriff Mills yet.

"Hey there, Charlie this is Rebecca," he said.

"Nice to meet you Rebecca, I'm the Sheriff, Sheriff Charlie Mills. I'm Abby's father," he said holding out his hand.

"Hi," I said, taking it. "It's nice to meet you too,"

"You settling in alright?" Charlie asked.

"Um yes sure, its wonderful here, and all the people seem nice too," I said, feeling like I sounded rather too overenthusiastic.

"Well if anyone gives you any trouble, then just give us a call," he said, giving me a warm smile.

"Sure, I hope to see you around," I said.

I had now met all the islanders; it wouldn't be until the summer before I met anyone else.

* * *

So we have finally met all the charaters we know, who are on the island. Next chapter will be were we jump ahead slightly to the summer. From then on we will jump to certain events, right all the way up to the start of Harper's Island. From there we will follow the story, untill two days after Jimmy and Abby are rescued, and return to the main land. I hope you enjoy it as much, as I enjoy writting it. Please review and tell me what you think *Puppy dog eyes*


	6. Chapter 6 Meeting Him

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything or anyone from Harper's Island, or anything you might recognise from the show. Neither do I own anything from Harper's Globe or any other shows I may make references to, such as Supernatural. I do however own Rebecca Jacobs and the idea of Death Jumping and all things related to Death Jumping.

Hi thanks to Lilacc, watchyourmouth and Neon Jack for your reviews, thanks also to Katie. I am loving writting this story. It's fun to write and I am glad you are enjoying it. I am several chapter's ahead, so there is a steady stream of chapters coming. I am so close to starting the actual series, it's amazing. I hope you enjoy this chapter and remember please review...

* * *

**_Chapter six-Meeting Him_**

The weeks and months passed, the summer came around all too quick. With the summer came the "Summer lot" as Shane put it. The Wellingtons were the first to arrive, they came all of them, even cousin Ben. I watched them arrive, eager to meet them all, but not sure how to do it. Joe noticed me staring and smiled.

"That's the Wellingtons," he said.

"Oh," I replied. "I'm guessing they are the summer folk Shane mentioned,"

"Yes, I would say so, rich lot they are,"

I could see, from that distance, who I believed was possibly Trish, and also Shea as well. Behind them, I could see what looked like Mr Wellington, Ben, and Richard too. There was a woman, however, I didn't recognise. That's when it hit me; she had to be Thomas's first wife, Trish and Shea's mother. I watched as the group started to head off, when Abby appeared. I could see Trish and Ben head towards her. I smiled, but my good mood didn't last long.

Two days after the Wellingtons arrived, the Dunns appeared. I could spot Henry a mile off. I was walking along with Abby and Nikki, when I spotted the ferry. People were disembarking, masses of them, but I spotted him. I wasn't the only one, Abby seeing her friend, sprinted off to see him. Like Kelly however, the person I didn't recognise was JD. I couldn't believe it. He looked so…normal. He still had floppy hair, but again it was more brown then black. None of the tattoos or anything, just a normal looking boy, but then, so was Henry.

"Hey Henry!" said Abby, running and grabbing her friend into a hug.

"Hey there Abby," he replied. "Nikki,"

"Hello Henry, Hey JD," said Nikki.

"Hi," JD said staring at the ground.

"Oh, there's someone I'd like you to meet," said Abby.

She grabbed Henry's arm and lead him towards me, I felt a chill run down my spine. JD followed behind and Nikki walked with him, sort of.

"Henry, JD, this is Rebecca. Rebecca, this is Henry and JD," said Abby cheerily.

"Hi," I said as about as enthusiastically as JD.

Abby and Nikki gave me a funny look, I mentally kicked myself and put on the friendliest smile I could muster.

"Hey Guys, nice to meet you! Looking forward to spending some time here?"

"Yeah should be nice, you here for the summer too then?" replied Henry.

"No she lives here," said Nikki.

"You live here?" said JD sarcastically.

"Come on JD, it's not that bad," said Henry.

"Whatever," replied JD.

That night was a great one, we all hung out together in The Cannery. Trish and Ben came to join us, and so got introduced to me too.

"Hey Trish, Ben, have you met Rebecca yet?" said Henry.

"Hey! No, I haven't," Trish replied, Ben shook his head.

"Rebecca, this is Trish Wellington and her cousin, Ben," said Henry.

"Hi, nice to meet you both, can I get you guys some drinks?" I replied. "It's my round,"

"Um sure, yeah ok. I'll have a coke and Ben what do you want?" said Trish.

"Coke is fine," he replied.

I went to get the drinks. Jimmy was over with the others, but as JD and Shane didn't get on, Shane was at the bar. Ed let him sit there, as he didn't want any trouble. I found it amusing, as that would eventually become his usual seat at the bar.

"You alright over here Shane?" I said, knowing perfectly well he wasn't.

"I'm fine," he growled.

"Ok, was only asking. Look do you want me to come and sit here with you?"

"As I said I'm fine. Don't let me ruin your night!"

I sighed; sometimes talking to Shane was like talking to a brick wall.

"Look, you're my friend, and I don't give a dam about my night being ruined. If I want to sit with you, then you can't stop me," I replied.

"Fine, whatever," he said, giving me a look.

Somewhere in me I knew he was happy, yet reading him was not easy. I fetched in the drinks, gave them out and then informed the other's if they wanted me I would be over at the bar. I came back and sat my self next to Shane. I started trying to engage him in conversation and ended up sitting in silence. Not that I minded the silence that much, he seemed to just enjoy my company. Plus seemingly talking to ones self is not a good look. After a while he did start talking, and soon after we were having an animated conversation on some history topic. Kelly came and joined us, and so I talked to both for a bit before leaving the two of them alone. Now I came back, and purposely chose to sit down next to JD.

"Hey JD," I said.

"Hi," came his usual reply.

"So…enjoying yourself?"

"You don't have to talk to me, just cause you feel sorry for me," he said giving me a look.

"I don't feel sorry for you," I said. "The others were already engaged in some topic or another, so I thought I'd talk to you, but if you don't want my company…"

"No, no, it's fine," he said, looking me up and down to see if I was lying.

"I just wanted to get to know you better, I'm being honest," I said.

"It makes a nice change," he said, I gave him a quizzical look. "Finding someone who's honest,"

"Yep that's me," I said.

"I have never met anyone like you in my life," he stated.

Not sure if this was good or bad I continued.

"Most people seem to say that. I'll say something for me though, I'm the loyalist friend you will ever have," I said with a grin.

"Ok, so come on, why did you come here really?" he said, as if this is all he had wanted to know all along.

"To change my life and fix my conscience," I said bluntly, he looked at me.

We both paused and then he laughed and I joined in, I have absolutely no idea what was funny, but I laughed anyway. After that, the conversation flowed a lot easier and we seemed to get along. I soon found that Trish joined in with our conversation too, and this allowed me to talk to the second, Supernatural related reason, person who I was excited about meeting.

"So where are you from?" she asked me.

"She's British," said JD giving Trish a look that said 'Are you dumb?'

"I'm impressed; you have to be the first person I have met here, who hasn't immediately said 'your English aren't you'," I said to JD.

"Well I know she is British, I was meaning where in the UK are you from?" said Trish, sticking her tongue out at JD while smiling.

"Well I'm from Yorkshire, but I'm not sure you'll of heard of it,"

"Actually I have, is it true you British love your tea?" she asked.

"Well personally I love tea, coffee, most hot drinks, but I'm not certain every British person loves tea," I replied. "Is it true all Americans like donuts?"

"Ha, ok I see your point," she said.

We talked until The Cannery was closing up. Then we all left together, into the cool evening air.

"Anyone want a lift?" I asked, as I began to head to my car.

"Yeah sure," said Abby. "Henry! JD! You coming?"

"Um sure ok," nodded Henry, grabbing his brother.

"You got room for one more?" asked Jimmy.

"Sure, I can take four," I replied.

"I call shotgun!" said Jimmy.

I shook my head and went to get the car. I got in and took a deep breath. I had to relax, he was good at the moment. Oh Henry, why just why? I started up the engine and put it in reverse, and then into first. As I pulled up in front of The Cannery, they all admired the car. Jimmy opened the door, and pushed the seat forward. He then stood back to let the others in. JD got in first, followed by Abby, and then Henry. Jimmy then pushed the seat back into place, before getting in himself. I then reversed again and swung her round, and drove off up the hill. After I dropped them all off, I returned to my house. It was going to the same every summer I was here, and he was here. I reminded myself, that I still had two good summers to go. I made my self a hot drink and got into bed, I knew what I had to do, doing it was the problem.

* * *

Right so we have met Trish, Ben, Henry and JD. The story is starting to pick up a bit. I hope you enjoyed that chapter, so please remember to let me know what you think by reviewing...


	7. Chapter 7 The Party

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything or anyone from Harper's Island, or anything you might recognise from the show. Neither do I own anything from Harper's Globe, or any other shows, or films, I may make references to. I do however own Rebecca Jacobs and the idea of Death Jumping and all things related to Death Jumping.

Hey, thanks to Lilacc, DitzyGenius1218 and Neon Jack for reviews. I love my reviewers, you guys are epic. Well here is another chapter, for those waiting for the wedding party bit to start; you'll just have to be patient, its coming. This chapter is longer then most of my previous and they get longer. The one I have just finished is huge, at least in my opinion. There is slight language use, well I think its one word, but warning you anyway! So I hope you enjoy and please remember to review, it makes me happy!

* * *

**_Chapter Seven-The Party_**

The summer past quickly, and it was exciting. There were many events, music from the schools band, parties, fishing competitions and even boat races. Everyone got involved, but the biggest thing that happened, was the party that occurred at the end of the summer. I was down at the docks, cleaning Joe's boat, when Jimmy and Shane came to see me.

"You coming tonight?" Jimmy asked.

"Probably, why?" I replied.

"Well, some of Henry's friends are coming, and he wants you to meet them,"

"Are you running errands for Henry now?" I said, giving Jimmy a look.

"No, just though I'd give ya a heads up, that's all," said Jimmy, with a grin.

"Why are they dangerous?" I said, feigning a look of fear.

"No, they are just jerks!" said Shane.

"Well not all of them, be fair Shane," said Jimmy.

"Well, I don't generally take all Shane's comments to heart. After all, I bet he could find fault in anyone," I said, grinning at him.

"I might just agree with ya there," said Jimmy, starting to laugh.

"Shut up both of ya!" snapped Shane.

"Oh, come on Shane, you hate just about everyone," I said, giving him a look.

"Well…" he said, grinning himself.

At that point, the honk of the ferry coming in made us all turn. I could see Henry and the others coming to greet it. I guessed Henry's friends were on this one.

"I'm guessing that its not just Henry's mates coming," I said.

"No, there are others," replied Jimmy.

"So, you've met his friends before then?" I asked.

"Yes, they occasionally come and spend the summer here. This year, I think Henry said they were somewhere else. I think he said they are aiming to come," replied Jimmy.

"I wonder why he wants me to meet them?" I said.

"He probably thinks your easy!" said Shane smirking.

He got a kick for that.

"Ouch! Ok I don't know do I?" he said, rubbing his shin.

We watched as people disembarked. I could see the group greet some people, but it was hard to recognise people from that distance. The group started to make its way towards us, and Jimmy winked at me.

"What did I tell you, you're a popular person," he said.

"You know what; I think it's the accent. They all like me, because I'm the only British person on the whole island, and they think it's cool or funny," I replied.

"I'm leaning more towards the funny side," said Shane.

Jimmy had turned away, but I could still see his grin.

"Oh shut up!" I said, before laughing anyway and the guys joined in.

As the group got nearer, I could make out the people. To my amazement I could recognise some people, who I hadn't been expecting to meet. I found my self staring, but managed to gain some self control before they got too close.

"Hey there guys!" said Henry.

"Hi," we all replied.

"Rebecca, I want you to meet Steve and Malcolm," said Henry.

I had actually been expecting people, like Sully and Danny. I had no idea who Steve was, and as for Malcolm, I had not known when Henry met him, so finding out was a shock.

"Hi," I said, seemingly shocked. "It's nice to meet you,"

"Wow, you were right about the accent," said Steve.

"Subtle!" said Malcolm.

I rolled my eyes and we all laughed. Trish, now stepped forward with her friend.

"Lucy, this is Rebecca, Rebecca this is Lucy," she said.

"Hey!" said Lucy.

"Hi," I said, smiling and finding I was looking for a dog.

"So you are coming tonight," said Trish, giving me a pleading look.

"Yes likely," I said.

"Oh, by the way," said Henry. "My other mate Chris sends his regrets; he is unable to make it, due to some incident that meant he got grounded!"

"You're in luck!" Shane whispered to me.

"Oh, I'm sure I'll meet him," I said. "Anyways, I need to finish this job, or I won't be going anywhere, so you guys better have it set up by the time I get there. Harmon Beach right?"

"Yep, see ya later then," said Henry.

They all started to leave, I sighed and started to continue, when I realised that Shane and Jimmy were still there.

"Guys?" I questioned.

"You want some help?" asked Jimmy.

"Well that would be nice," I replied.

We all worked for the rest of the afternoon cleaning the boat. It was tiresome work, but I found that the boys did the harder bits. Shane even did the deck on his hands and knees, and Jimmy did the side that meant you got wet. Both I found so helpful, I just didn't know what I did to deserves them. When we were finished, we all went our separate ways to get ready for the party. I was actually thinking of wearing a dress, I found a perfect one too, but I wasn't sure. I tried on several different things, before deciding it was the right thing to wear. As I was heading to the door however, the phone rang. I paused, not sure who would be calling me, and then turned to answer it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey," said a voice on the other end, it sounded pained.

"Shane?" I queried, as it sort of sounded like him.

"Can you give me a lift?"

"Yeah sure, I'll come and get you,"

I now left, choosing to take the mustang. I wondered what was up with Shane, but I honestly had no idea. He met me at the end of his drive, his face was pale and he seemed quite. I drove up to Harmon Beach, and parked at the top of the cliffs.

"Shane, what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing, I'm just feeling a bit ill, that's all,"

"How come I don't believe you then?"

"Believe what you want," he replied, wincing as he exited the car.

I got out, I wasn't going to take any of his bullshit. I walked round, and pushed him against the car. Before he could realise what I was doing, I had yanked up his top and was greeted by two dark purple bruises. I had stared in horror at them, this was not on.

"What happened? Who did this to you?" I demanded.

"It doesn't matter,"

"Was it Mike!" I said, the anger in me roaring.

"No!" he snapped.

"Then who?" I said, looking him up and down.

"Just some guys, you should see the state of them," he said, giving me a smirk

I found my self smiling a little and he saw it, and smiled more himself. I let him go, realising that Shane was Shane. He had only asked for the lift, because the pain meant he had found it hard to walk far, and he'd ask me, as I was less of a dent in his pride. By that it meant, that I was less likely to call him weak then the others. We walked together down to the beach. The others were already set up, and the fire was burning brightly. Henry and Jimmy saw us, and waved us over.

"Hey! Glad you made it!" said Henry.

"Beer?" said Jimmy.

"Underage drinking?" I said, with a smirk.

"You can't complain, here you're underage too," replied Jimmy.

"Yep, but in my country I'm not, so I feel better about it!" I replied, winking.

"Whatever," said Jimmy, with a grin.

We moved off towards the fire, which was burning brightly, lighting up the beach. There were loads of people, I couldn't believe how many were there. I saw the Wellingtons and Trish, and decided to go say hello to her to give me a possible excuse of an introduction to the rest.

"Hey Trish!" I said, approaching her.

"Hi, so you decided to come?" she replied.

"Yes, so I see your whole family came," I said, casually.

"Yes, let me introduce you," she said.

Oh yes, I'm good! I thought. All those years of being dragged to posh dinners and meetings had paid off. I was finally going to be introduced to the Wellingtons. That was the point, when I started to wonder if I really wanted to be introduced.

"Dad, this is Rebecca. She is from the UK. Rebecca, this is my Dad Thomas Wellington," she said.

"Pleasure to meet you sir," I said, politely.

"Nice to meet you too, this is my wife Vanessa, my oldest daughter Shea and her husband Richard Allen. You summering here?" he replied.

"No, actually I moved here," I replied.

"England too cold?" he said, with a strange smile.

"No, just wanted to make a fresh start, and picked a place off the map,"

"How interesting," he replied, rather dryly

I could see why Richard later wanted revenge on him, and chose Katherine as his way of taking it. Thomas Wellington, was judgemental and rather up himself if I must say, but I could handle it.

"So where in the UK are you from?" asked Vanessa, realising her husband was being his usual self.

"A place called Yorkshire, I'm not sure you will of heard of it," I replied.

"Oh actually I have, I have a cousin who lives in Yorkshire. She says the scenery is lovely and she's fond of the Lake District," she replied, with a smile.

"Wow! I can understand though, why she would like the Lakes, it's beautiful!" I said, amazed at this new information.

"Well, maybe we will go there some day," said Trish.

"So," said Thomas, as if he was re-evaluating me. "What is it you do? Do you have a degree?"

"I am a writer. I was doing a degree, but I had to leave, though not by choice," I replied.

"A writer, really?" said Shea, suddenly.

"Yes, I have had a few things published, but not lots," I replied.

"Anything we would know?" asked Thomas.

"The series called The Falling Night?" I replied.

"I have read those," said Shea. "They are very good,"

"Why thank you, if you bring your copies by, I'll sign them if you like," I said, with a smile.

"Thank you, that's so kind," she replied.

I talked a bit longer, before I found I could stand it no longer and made my excuse. It wasn't that I disliked them, but I have never been fond of being judged. The party was soon in full swing, music blasting out across the dark empty ocean. We were all dancing and drinking. I ended up getting to dance with almost every guy there. It was so much fun, some of us even went swimming in the sea. It was not as cold as I thought, and luckily, I had some spare towels.

I found my self at one point talking to Malcolm, I asked him how he and Henry had met. He told me that they had met at school, he had joined in the last few years as he had moved around a lot. I was amazed, I had never known much about Malcolm or Booth, and to find new information about either was fascinating. I found myself talking to him for ages. He was a funny guy, and I found his company pleasant.

"You know," he said. "I have been thinking of maybe one day producing my own alcohol,"

"Sacred Turtle!" I muttered under my breath.

"What did you say?" he queried.

"Oh nothing," I replied, all the time thinking don't mess it up now!

"Oh, ok, I don't know what sort though. I heard there is good money in wine, but I prefer beer,"

"Well I suppose it's better, if you actually like what you are selling," I said. "You can hardly tell some potential buyer, this tastes great, if you yourself haven't tried it,"

"Fair point, but it's a long time from now. At least I have time to think, plus it needs to have a great name too," he said, seemingly thinking at the same time.

"Yep, any ideas or not?" I asked.

"None come to mind, but I can think of a slogan," he said, with a smirk. "One Beer to rule them all, One Beer to find them, One Beer to bring them all, And in Drunkenness bind them,"

I rolled my eyes.

"I just possibly think, that might actually be from Lord of the Rings, with, you know, a few words changed," I said, a smile starting to cross my features.

"Really? I was so sure it was original," he said, with a fake sigh.

"Nope sorry, next you'll be telling me, that your beer will be called My Precious," I said, my smile having now become a grin.

"Oh of course, it would be you know," he said.

We both paused, and then burst out laughing, unable to keep the seriousness up any longer.

However the night would have been fantastic, if what happened next hadn't occurred.

I had been having a good time dancing to warm up after the swim, when I felt someone grab my ass. I could have handled it quite easily, as the guy was obviously drunk, but Shane took it personally. He grabbed the guy and told him to back off, that's when however the guy took Shane's interference personally.

Wham!

He had attempted an upper cut punch, but as he was drunk had failed epically, and instead face planted. Yet instead of backing down, he had grabbed Shane's ankles and floored him. Now Shane, even at 16 was about 6 foot, and was a beefy guy, so he came down hard. I saw his face contort, as he came down on his bruised side and this made me mad, but Jimmy was all for defending both of us.

He knew Shane had had a good reason for coming over, and now Jimmy found himself ready to beat the guy who had floored Shane. Shane had done nothing to deserve the guy's attack, drunk or not. But to my own amusement it wasn't just Jimmy. Joe, Simon, Mike, Chris and the others, and even Kelly, seemed prepared to teach the guy a lesson. He however did the right thing, and backed off. Dr Campbell came over to look at Shane, I had met Ike Campbell once, when I had to go and sign up as a patient, but didn't really know him. Shane pulled away, and stumbled to his feet. Our eyes met, my look said thank you and are you ok? His, said only don't say a word, please!

The party continued, but I wasn't in the mood, Shane had stayed for a bit and then made some excuse about being tired. I offered him a lift and he accepted, I had decided I would stay a bit longer and then we would go. He was fine with that. Now I was ready, I grabbed my stuff and went to find Shane. He was with Jimmy and Nikki and Kelly. They were all chatting, and seemingly having a good time. Jimmy saw me and for a moment he paused, as if trying to see what I was feeling. He then sighed and got Shane's attention. We all said our goodbyes, then Shane and I left.

"Thanks," he said. "For not saying anything,"

"Well thanks for coming to my rescue, so to speak," I said, grinning.

"You just seem to attract trouble; maybe you should wear a warning," he said, smirking.

"Oi! That's not fair," I replied. "Since when, have you had to save me?"

"Well including now," he said, as he began to count on his fingers. "I make it at least 15,"

I realised he was purposely annoying me, as he knew exactly how to work me up. I rolled my eyes and hit him playfully, he smiled. I dropped him off at his place and watched him go. Then I drove on home. The summer was at an end, but I new that there was more to come before Wakefield came, and I found my self wondering, if I would be ready.

* * *

So I hope you are enjoying it, and as ever I like to know what you think, so please review!


	8. Chapter 8 Missing

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything or anyone from Harper's Island, or anything you might recognise from the show. Neither do I own anything from Harper's Globe, or any other shows, or films, I may make references to. I do however own Rebecca Jacobs and the idea of Death Jumping and all things related to Death Jumping.

Hi thank you Lilacc and Neon Jack for your reviews, a while back Lilacc, you asked why Rebecca chose to go so far back well in this chapter that question is answered. Also you will find I start jumping to certain events within the years, from this chapter onwards. As for Death Jumping, you may find out little bits of information starting in the next chapter, and then occasionally, but if your patient, we will get to the series and thats where the Death Jumping will truly come in to play! So enjoy and please remember to review! :)

* * *

**_Chapter eight-Missing_**

The months moved on, Thanksgiving followed by Christmas. The first Christmas I had on Harper's Island, and I have to say, it was a bit lonely. Joe invited me over for lunch, so I wasn't completely alone, but it just wasn't the same as being with my family. Then the New Year and the fireworks, I spent the night at The Cannery and it was fun, but still, even though people were friendly, they didn't really know me, and I guessed not all of them trusted me.

For that very reason was one of several, which explained why I had chosen to go so far back. How could I possibly succeed in the case, if those I had to save didn't trust me? Plus they were a hundred times less likely to trust me, after Wakefield had come and murdered six of them, so it was always going to have to be at least eight years back. I had decided also, that being a small island community, a year wouldn't be enough to gain their trust, so I decided to give myself three. The other main reason was general common sense, what an amazing and unlikely coincidence it would have seemed, if I just so happened to turn up exactly when the Wakefield/Dunn murders started. It would have attracted attention and the wrong sort at that, most likely from Henry or even Wakefield himself. These two reasons were the main ones, as to why 10 years before had been my choice.

The year passed and summer came again. Still no Sully, but I have to say the second Fourth of July celebration, was the one I most remembered. The annual Harper's Bizarre was one of the best yet. The fair was amazing. The first one I had come along to see what it was, the second I got involved with. It made me feel like I was part of the community, which is probably why I liked it so much. There was a Ferris wheel, and dodgems, and competitions of all sorts. I had a go, but to be fair I have to say I don't think I'm the best apple pie maker, and neither did the Judges. I did however, take advantage of the free food from the usual Cooking with Kevin. Kevin runs the local restaurant, Orca's Belly. All in all it was lots of fun, I could see in my usual crowd, the pairings forming, that I knew would eventually occur. The summer passed slowly, Henry and JD still seemed reasonably happy; I could see what Sully had meant, when he had said that the two of them had once been really close.

The other good thing the summer brought, was that the Panel gave me my other form of transport. It arrived on a Saturday, a handsome, medium sized white speed boat. It was about, £30,000 pounds worth of boat. I love my job, I had thought. This thing had not just one engine, but four. It could reach speeds of 180 mph, and was unique to the Panel's tech crew. There was no other boat like it. I had been so shocked, when they had said yes. On the day it arrived I was working with Joe, when I saw the black 4x4 come off the boat with it attached to the back.

"Wow," said Joe, having just seen it.

"I know, isn't it something," I said.

"Are you telling me, the boat on the back of that vehicle is yours lassie?" he said, sounding shocked.

"Um yeah, it's a gift sort of," I said, unable to think of a good enough reason.

"Well aren't you lucky," he said. "You better go and thank them,"

So off I went and by the time I had got round, they had already got it in the water. I got given the key, and the equivalent of an instruction manual. I then went off to find Chris, to ask him where I could moor her. Once that was all sorted, I sailed her round to the spot. I then tied her up, and placed her cover on. I admired her, she was called The Marlin, which was written in a dark blue on the side of her hull. I couldn't wait to take her out, but at that moment I needed to get back to work.

Soon autumn came, and with it storms. They caused the sea to become wild, and the wind to become cold and strong. Fishing was an adventure in its self; we all struggled to keep control of the boats.

It was one particular day though, that would change everything. It all started around 5pm when we had just got back in, and by we I mean Joe and I. As we made our way to The Cannery, the wind pushed us this way and that. Once through the door, we found it to be more crowded then usual.

"Hey Joe, Rebecca," said Ed.

"Hey, busy today," I said.

"The power's out and so everyone's sort of come here," he replied.

"Is this what everyone usually does?" I asked.

"Not normally, but in bad storms it's nicer to be all together, if you know what I mean,"

"Yes, I suppose," I nodded.

I looked around at all the people, it was wonderful to be part of such a great little community. I got my self a drink, and then went over to where I could see my 'usual crowd' as I now referred to them.

"Hey guys!" I said, sitting down next to Kelly.

"Hey, it's really wild out there," said Nikki.

"You see the waves," I replied.

"Oh man, they are huge!" agreed Shane.

"Yep, bringing the boat in was really difficult. We almost got capsized," said Jimmy.

"I thought you fishermen were tough," I said, grinning.

"Well by that, I meant it would have been difficult for amateurs. They would have been capsized, but for experience people like us, this is nothing," said Jimmy, casually.

"Are you calling me an amateur?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Of course not, what makes you say that," he said, innocently.

"Oh just possibly the fact, you looked at me when you said that,"

"Did I," he said, grinning.

I hit him and we laughed, Jimmy got up and ruffled my hair as he went to get himself another drink. I glanced out the window at the rain coming down in sheets. I was so glad at that moment, not to be stuck out in that. I suddenly spotted two figures approaching though the rain, more stragglers deciding to join us. I looked up as they came in, and recognised Wendy Cullen and Andy. They were glancing around and so I waved. Andy nodded at me and then continued to look. After a couple of minutes he came over.

"Hey have you seen my Dad?" he asked.

"No, but then there are lots of people in here," I replied, noting his worried expression.

"Ok, I'm just going to have a look round," he replied.

I could see the worry in his eyes, and I found I started worrying too. As Jimmy came back he also noted Andy seemed worried. I immediately stood up, and started searching myself for the familiar handsome figure of Chris, but I had to admit I couldn't see him either. I went over towards Wendy.

"Hey Wendy," I said.

"Hi, I can't find Chris. You haven't seen him have you?"

"No, he didn't appear to be around when Joe and I came in. Did you see his boat?" I asked.

"No, but I wasn't expecting him to be out in this," she replied.

Andy was coming back towards us.

"Have you found him?" I asked.

"No," he replied, glancing at his Mum.

"I'll go and check the docks," I offered.

"It's ok, I'll go," said Andy.

"Two pairs of eyes are better then one, plus you can check one end and I'll check the other," I said.

"Alright," he agreed.

I went back to my seat and grabbed my coat. The others glanced up at me.

"I'll be back in a minute, I'm checking the docks," I said.

Before any could reply, I had turned and headed for the door. I sprinted out The Cannery, into the rain. I was faster then Andy, and I decided to check the spot where Chris tied his boat first. It was at the other end of the mariner, so I just ran. My fears were confirmed, when I saw it missing. I sighed, turned, and instead ran along the walkway, until I reached the place where my baby was moored. Now was as good a time as any to use her. I moved fast, taking off her cover and stuffing it out of sight. I was of the opinion, if any boat could get out and survive the storm, it was The Marlin. Andy had had no luck, and was now looking for me. He ended back at The Cannery, where he found I wasn't. It was at that point, he made the mistake of asking Shane, Jimmy and the others if I had come back, and when they said no he worried more. Back out he went, followed by Shane, Jimmy, Wendy, the others, and at that point most of the bar. It was Jimmy that heard the roar of the engine as it started, but it was all three of the fishermen's sons that pelted down to where I was.

"Rebecca!" yelled Jimmy.

"What the hell are you doing?" yelled Shane.

"Chris is still out there, I'm not leaving him," I yelled back.

"How do you know that?" yelled Andy.

"His boat is missing, where else could he be,"

"Yeah, but doesn't he take Wilson out with him?" yelled Jimmy.

"Have you seen him either?" I yelled back.

All three then realised, no they hadn't.

"Rebecca! Wait! Your not going alone!" Jimmy yelled.

All three came down to join me, and skidded to a stop when they saw The Marlin. They all just looked utterly flabbergasted.

"Is that yours?" asked Andy.

"Yep, now if you three are coming, then get on board! Every second counts!" I snapped.

"Yes, your right!" they agreed.

Once they were all on, I slammed the boat into reverse before anyone else could stop me. I then put it in forward and pushed up the lever. She roared and sprang forward, like a wild cat, into the storm...

* * *

Ok so will Chris and Wilson be saved? Well you have to wait and see. We also now know why Rebecca went so far back, but will she succeed in her case? I hope you are enjoying it, please review *puppy dog eyes*


	9. Chapter 9 Into the Storm

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything or anyone from Harper's Island, or anything you might recognise from the show. Neither do I own anything from Harper's Globe, or any other shows, or films, I may make references to. I do however own Rebecca Jacobs and the idea of Death Jumping and all things related to Death Jumping.

Hey all, thank you to Lilacc, James and Neon Jack for your reviews. They make me so happy! So just informing readers, that I myself have reached the series, as I am several chapters ahead, so have faith it's coming. I have now worked out, roughly how many chapters there will be, and I am giving myself the excuse to watch the series to write the chapters now. So they will be reasonably accurate. In this chapter, we get some info on death jumping, so I hope you enjoy it, and don't forget to click the review button at the end to tell me what you think!

* * *

**_Chapter Nine-Into the Storm_**

We battled our way through the waves. I was only running one engine and The Marlin was putting out her top speed for one engine, which was the equivalent in knots to 50mph.

"Where is it your Dad usually fishes?" I asked Andy, as a wave crashed close to the boat.

"Just off Jacob's Isle, you know, North point cove," he replied.

"Right," I said, unsure where that was.

"Just keep heading in this direction," said Jimmy, spotting my look.

The waves were huge, and I could see the guys were starting to regret not just calling the coast guard. However the other's who had remained on Harper's, had had the sense to do so. The radio crackled into life and I picked it up.

"This is the Marlin over," I said.

"Where are you exactly," replied the voice.

I read the co-ordinates off the equipment, knowing full well I wouldn't have had a clue without it.

"We are not turning back, not now we are past the half way point," I said. "If you like, the point of no return,"

"The chopper is coming," they replied.

"I don't think it'll reach us in time," I said.

The man could not convince me, and my confidence seemed to give the other's confidence. We continued, the waves getting rougher and the wind howling a gale. If you have ever see the film A Perfect Storm, well it wasn't as bad as that, but it sure as hell felt like it.

"Tie yourself down boys!" I yelled.

"With what exactly?" yelled Shane back.

Even with the wind, I could still hear the sarcasm in his voice.

"Shane! Take the wheel!" I snapped.

"Yes Mam!" he replied.

I ran, half slipped, down the stairs to the lower deck where they were. I ran to the entrance of the cabin, and pulled open the door. I searched around in there, till I found what I was looking for. Rope, which I thrust into Jimmy's hands, and I then took over again from Shane. I tied myself to the wheel; it seemed a sensible thing to do. That's when Andy spotted the wave, he had just tied him self down when he spotted the coming monster.

"Rebecca!" he yelled.

"I see it, just hold on!" I replied.

The thing was I wasn't that scared, I new I couldn't die out here. I knew this due to the fact I was a death jumper. If on a case we are to die, either because the killer has discovered that you are a death jumper (some know of us), and/or sees you as a threat, or because of some other reason, then we get sent a message. It can be a letter, a txt, e-mail etc. basically telling you that you are to die, and the time it will occur down to the second. This is the point you have to hope that you have chosen your cases wisely, as only someone you have death jumped for can return the favour for you. Yet I found out the hard way, what happens when they say no. I had though, in this case no letter (my preferred choice), and so knew we wouldn't die.

The wave came, and I decided to try something I'd seen in the movies. I turned on the second engine. It kicked in with a roar, and I pushed the leaver. The boat sped up reaching 75mph. I then proceeded to ride the wave, so to speak. The top part was above us and I rode along it, like a surfer, horizontally. I could here Shane's whoop, as I have to say it was thrilling. As we came out of the wave, I turned The Marlin more to the right, and repeated the wave riding. Finally we saw Jacob's Isle, as we neared it, I could just about make out a boat that appeared to be stuck. I grabbed the radio, and used the frequency Andy had told me Chris used.

"Hello Chris? Come in, over," I said.

"Hello?" a crackly voice said.

"Chris?"

"Who is this?" was his reply.

"This is The Marlin over," I said

"The Marlin?" he replied, seemly confused.

"Oh sorry, it's Rebecca Chris, Rebecca," I said, mentally slapping my self. "We are coming for you, can you see us?"

"No, wait, is that you?"

"A big white speed boat riding the waves?" I asked.

"Well then, yes,"

We were now at a distance where we could see them. As we neared, I slowed and changed to only one engine. I knew there where likely to be rocks, and I didn't want to hit them. I looked to where Chris and Wilson were stranded. I worked out that the only seemingly safe way to get them, was to swim across. It was a mad idea, but there seemed to be no other options, plus as I was practically invincible at that point, I thought, why not.

"Shane! I need you to take the wheel again man," I yelled.

"Sure!" he replied.

I then came down onto the lower deck, and grabbed the rope from earlier. I tied one end to the boat and was about to tie the other end round my waste, when Jimmy stopped me.

"What are you doing?" he snapped.

"It's the only way, I'm a strong swimmer," I replied.

"No, no way! I not letting you do that!" he said.

"We don't have time for this!" I said, actually shocked how much he cared.

"I'll do it," said Andy.

I swung round to confront him, knowing I would tell him the same as I had told Jimmy, not realising he was just a distraction. Jimmy had grabbed the end of the rope and tied it round his own waste. I swung round in time to see him wink at me, before diving off the side of the boat. I swore and ran to the side, he was swimming strongly towards the boat. Fear gnawed at my stomach, what if something went wrong, what if he didn't make it. I shook the thoughts out of my head, as he neared Chris's boat and was hauled into it.

"Wilson has a busted arm!" Jimmy yelled, over the roar of the storm.

"Bring him over first then!" I yelled back.

Realising that Shane and Andy would be better suited to pulling them back, I roared to Shane to change again. I took control of The Marlin once more, while Shane and Andy pulled Jimmy and Wilson over. They pulled them both into the boat, Jimmy shook the water from his hair before preparing himself to go back. He dived in once more, swimming back, it was at this point the situation changed. A wave hit The Marlin at a funny angle, I desperately tried to counter it, but it didn't work so well. Shane and Andy had been standing, while Wilson sat on deck. The wave hit with such force, it knocked both Shane and Andy off their feet. Andy hit the deck, Shane didn't. I couldn't tell if he had hit his head, as he went flying over board on the starboard side, into the open ocean.

"Shane!" I yelled, forgetting everything and launching my self down the stairs.

"Where is he? Do you see him?" yelled Jimmy.

"Who's driving?" asked Andy, suddenly.

"Go, take over!" I snapped.

Andy ran to grab the wheel, while I ran into the cabin and tore round looking for the life buoy. I couldn't believe how stupid I was, when I spotted it on the wall. Calm down, I though, furious with myself. I rushed back out and yelled Shane's name again. Suddenly I spotted him, I called to him terrified he had hit his head. He moved however, and I prepared to throw him the buoy. I felt my vision sharpen and my pupils change, as I judged it (thanking god that being a death jumper heightened my senses) and then threw it perfectly over his head. He managed to pull himself in it, but as I pulled him in, another wave hit and loosened the knot of Jimmy's rope. I saw it slip last minute, and launched myself at it, missing it. I watched in almost slow motion, until I realised Wilson had grabbed it with his good arm. I sighed in relief, pulled Shane back, and as best I could hauled him into the boat. He lay on the deck gasping and I left him to it, as I grabbed the rope back off Wilson and tied it up again.

"Ok, you got to come now!" I yelled.

"Right, on it!" yelled Jimmy back, as the water in Chris's boat had reached his knees.

I was hauling it back mostly on my own, Wilson wasn't much help with one arm injured and Shane was still on the floor of the deck. My strength was ebbing, but I pulled refusing to let Jimmy and Chris down. The rope was slipping and I really thought I was going to lose them, when a strong arm grabbed the rope aiding in the pulling. I turned to find Shane, he gave me a reassuring grin before his face grew serious as he concentrated on pulling them in. Finally we were all on The Marlin, I forced Jimmy, Chris and Wilson into the cabin. I found them towels and blankets, and wrapped them up. Andy joined them, while I went back to the wheel. I turned to Shane, and asked him to go and check on them. He did, but like Andy and Jimmy before had tricked me, I tricked him. As soon as he was in there, I shut and bolted the door.

"What the hell?" yelled Shane. "What are you doing?"

"I'm not letting you freeze to death, that's what I'm doing," I replied. "Stay in there and I'll get us back!"

"Let me out!" snapped Shane. "I'll be fine,"

"No exceptions!" I snapped, before running back up to the wheel.

I swung The Marlin round, and kicked in the second engine. I had just avoided a wave, only to see it obliterate Chris's boat. I slammed the leaver up, and she roared into the waves.

Well, as I said before, I normally wasn't scared, but I have to say after seeing that boat get destroyed, and knowing that a long arduous journey back lay before me. I was feeling just a bit worried. Shane was not taking the whole shut in the cabin thing well. In fact he was banging, and what sounded like ramming the door. He was yelling as well, and it couldn't help but make me smile. Here I was, tied to the wheel, going at 80mph, battling the wind and waves, and Shane could be heard over it all!

I was dodging in and out of waves, riding them or occasionally failing completely and being buffeted by them. Jimmy and the others were being thrown about below, but I couldn't do much about it. I was facing the challenge of getting us home in one piece, and I couldn't worry about a few bumps and bruises. It was at that point, a new sound came into the mix. I looked up to see, the coast guard chopper high above us. I grabbed the radio, and spoke into the mouth piece.

"This is the Marlin, we have the two men, over," I said.

"Roger that Marlin, we see you, over,"

I don't know whether I felt comforted by the fact the helicopter was following us back or not, but the worst was still to come. The waves had increased in size, and I could only just see the island over them. Between us and the entrance to the harbour, were several huge waves. What went through my mind at that point, was I think possibly every swear word in existence. I kicked in the third engine, and rammed up the leaver. I was going to need everything The Marlin had. She roared at the first wave and it roared back, like to opposing armies, we collided.

Wham!

She crested the wave, but only just, causing me to kick in the fourth and final engine. Her speed increased dramatically, up to 140mph. The second wave hit and she came straight up through it. The wave washed over the boat. I spat water out, and shook my sopping hair from my eyes. I whooped!

"Bring on the next wave!" I roared to the wind.

I was so close, fighting to keep control, I pushed The Marlin to her limit. She powered through the next wave, and the next. She took off on the last wave, and landed near enough to the entrance. I killed the fourth and third engine, and shot through into the safety of the cove. The sight I was greeted with was amazing. The whole town stood in the mariner with candles, torches and seemingly any light they could find. The boat was still moving pretty quick, but I untied myself and leaving the wheel only for a moment, ran to unlock the door. As I did, I then turned back, hearing a thump behind me as Shane fell through the now open door. I was finally managing to slow the boat; I had had to resort to turning her in circles, to reduce her speed. As I came into the mariner, everyone came to greet us. I pulled up in the spot I had been moored to start with, and jumped down onto the dock. I tied her up, and then went about helping the others off. All of them, even Shane, looked shaken, if I'm honest so was I. Ike Campbell pushed his way through, and insisted all of us had to go to the clinic and get checked out. That was not before Wendy Cullen had grabbed her husband into a gripping hug, followed by her son. Once we were seen to, I watched as the town celebrated, clapping Shane, Jimmy and Andy on the back and cheering for Chris and Wilson. I smiled and turned, beginning to walk back up away from The Cannery towards home.

"Rebecca! Oi Rebecca!" a voice shouted.

I turned to find Andy, followed by Wendy coming after me. The rest of the town were all facing me now, watching.

"Um yeah, what is it?" I asked.

"Where do you think your going?" asked Andy.

"Well I was going home, I'm soaked unless you haven't noticed," I said, with a slight smile.

"Are you sure you weren't thinking, that because you are still quite new to the island, that we had forgotten you?" he said, unknowingly hitting the nail on the head.

"Um no I just…"

"Because if it wasn't for you, then my Dad might very well be dead," said Andy, his eyes meeting mine.

Wendy picked that time to come right up to me, and hug me hard. She then took hold of my arm, and lead me back to towards the crowd. Chris gave me a warm smile and thanked me, as did Wilson.

"Look, I would have done it for anyone. I'm sure most of you would have done the same," I said.

"We owe are lives to you," said Chris.

"As do we," said Jimmy.

"No," I said, shaking my head. "If I hadn't gone out, then you wouldn't have been put in danger,"

"We chose to go with you, if you hadn't gone then someone else would, and they might have not got there," Jimmy replied.

Everyone seemed to agree, I sighed.

"Ok, but I don't need any publicity, everyone here knows what I did. That's good enough for me," I said, knowing if it went public it may affect the case or attract unwanted attention.

Everyone agreed, and I felt happier. I finally felt truly part of the community, but I knew what was coming and I have to say I was worried.

"Now I really have to go, it's not that I don't want to stay, but I am soaked and really want to be dry," I said.

"I'll give ya a lift if ya want," said Simon. "Don't want to go messing up that car of yours,"

I laughed.

"Cheers, that's kind of you," I said, smiling.

As he drove me back, I realised now why I hadn't ever heard about the storm rescue, because it had never been published. Yet it worried me, because I hadn't done it originally, but it must have still happened. So why hadn't the person who had originally rescued Chris, got in Harper's Globe. This worried me more, what if the future had changed, what if it was my fault…

* * *

Ooh, so has the case been altered, has the future changed? Well you will have to wait and see. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, there is much more still to come. So until next time, remember to review *puppy dog eyes*


	10. Chapter 10 The Future Best Man

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything or anyone from Harper's Island, or anything you might recognise from the show. Neither do I own anything from Harper's Globe, or any other shows, or films, I may make references to. I do however own Rebecca Jacobs and the idea of Death Jumping and all things related to Death Jumping.

Hi, your lucky that this chapter has gone up today, as I have been unwell. Thanks a lot to Lilacc, Neon Jack and James for your reviews, they always cheer me up. Just in answer to James's question, yes Chris is Andy's Dad and I am aware of what occurs with Wakefield. As for Wilson he was one of my own. I am happy people are enjoying it. I am thinking of possibly leaving a longer gap now between chapters, possibly up to a week, we shall see. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this one and as ever please remember to review.

* * *

_**Chapter ten-The Future Best Man**_

Once I was warm and dry, I logged into my computer and checked to see if I had screwed up the case, but it came back as the case was still intact. Why then, I thought, who would rescue Chris and be modest enough to refuse attention. Suddenly it came to me, if I hadn't been there, there was no question that Andy would have gone out, but something told me Shane and Jimmy wouldn't have gone. The older fishermen were more likely suspects, and like son like father, Simon was the most likely. That meant Mike would have gone too, and so the same scenario would have occurred, just with them, instead of us.

I was so relieved, if I had messed up at that point it would have been awful. My birthday that year was not much different from last year, but thanksgiving was, I got so many invitations I had to be fair, and go to the first person that asked. Fearing Christmas would be the same, I had an idea. I rang everyone up, and invited them instead to me. With everyone who accepted, I knew I would have my hands full, but it was better then letting people down. How I got them all in there was another matter, I had bought enough food, well I hoped it was enough. I got every table in the place I had, and made a huge table. When everyone came, we just managed to fit everyone round. I served the first course, and thanked the fishermen, as it was their prawns and smoked salmon. I then got help from my usual crowd, who all pitched in to get the food out and then came pudding. All in all it went well, and I think everyone went home happy.

Finally the summer came round again. My final summer with everyone, and it was probably my favourite summer of the lot. You see this year was different from the other two. This was likely due to when Henry and JD arrived, they brought with them someone new to meet. Someone I had wanted to meet, for a while. It so happened that I was working with Joe, the day the ferry came in. Both the Wellingtons and the Dunns got off the ferry, and I spotted Abby and that, going to greet them. I sighed, and got back to work, I had stuff to do. Unbeknown to me, the very person I had for so long wanted to meet got off the boat too, Malcolm at his side. Henry greeted him as did everyone else, and their voices carried as they walked round to where I was.

"We have been trying to get you to meet her for the last two years," said Henry.

"Yes, I think you'll like her," said Trish.

"Although, the poor girl having to be subjected to you," said Malcolm, with a grin.

The other guy shoved Malcolm in the ribs.

"Ok dude, ok," Malcolm laughed.

"Just you be nice to her," said Abby.

"Yep, otherwise you'll have to answer to us," said Trish, putting her arm round Abby and giving her a squeeze.

They now were coming down the walkway, past the boats.

"There she is, as usual at work," said Henry, raising his voice a little at the end.

"That's her?" said a new voice, one I recognised.

"Rebecca, hey," said Trish.

I turned to find them standing there watching me, Abby, Trish, Henry, JD, Malcolm and…Sully. I stared, I couldn't believe it. There he was, standing there, his gorgeous self, and I just didn't know what to say.

"Hi," I said, eventually, feeling a bit stupid.

"Hey, there's someone I want you to meet. This here is my best friend Christopher Sullivan, but we all call him Chris," said Henry.

I stopped, what, wait a minute, his nickname is Sully I thought.

"Hi Chris," I said, unsure why he wasn't Sully yet.

"Hey, nice to meet you," he said, giving me that Sully smile.

"You coming to the party tonight?" asked Trish.

"What party?" I asked, having not heard anything about a party.

"We are using my dad's boat the Ocean Lily, and going to have a party with music and booze," replied Trish.

Ah, I thought, I remember Jimmy and Charlie having a discussion, about when they had all broken into Thomas Wellington's boat, and drunk all his liquor. This must be when it happens I thought.

"Um, yeah why not," I said, all the time thinking if we get caught it will be bad.

"Excellent we'll meet you here at 5.30 then. Bring your car and we will all drive up there," said Henry.

"I think the truck will be better, why don't we hit the beach first, and then the boat. Is there a beach nearby?" I suggested.

"Yes, that's a great idea," said Trish. "I know where we can go,"

"Ok then, I'll see you tonight, got to get back to work now," I said.

"Right, it was nice meeting you, see ya around," said Chris.

"Um ok sure," I replied.

Well at 5.30, I was met by the others next to my truck, Jimmy had brought his truck too, and Henry had also got a vehicle. We all got into them, and set off for the beach Trish knew of, that was near to where her father's boat was moored. We had a great time on the beach, laughing and such. The guys tried to throw all us girls in the sea at one point, we were not impressed, but most of us managed to get away. To be fair though, we were all in swimming gear, so it wouldn't have mattered if they had succeeded. We then headed up to the boat and Trish had her camera, she asked me to take a photo of her and Henry on the boat. He piggy-backed her and I took a photo of the two of them laughing, funny I thought, the photo seemed familiar.

The guys then proceeded to break into the liquor store, and steal the booze. We were all laughing, and steadily getting drunk. Some more then others, Trish was getting close with Henry, Abby and Jimmy had started making out, Malcolm and Ben were talking. It was then that Chris took his chance to come and talk to me. He was slightly drunk, and I saw Malcolm look as if he was on hand if I needed him.

"Hey, there beautiful," he said, as he slumped down beside me.

"Hi, enjoying yourself?" I asked.

"Yes, though you could make my evening better," he said, with a smile.

"Really, I was just thinking how you could make my evening better," I said, getting up and heading to the side of the boat.

I lent against the rail, staring down at the water. He stumbled to his feet, and came to join me.

"Bad line?" he asked.

"Just a bit," I said, slightly shocked at his openness.

"It's probably, because of all these couples around," he said.

"What, your blaming them for you bad pick up lines?" I said, giving him a raised eyebrow.

"No, I meant my forwardness," he said.

I was speechless, first of all, his nickname was yet to be Sully and second of all, what had they done with the player I knew. I just couldn't believe it.

"So your saying your not a get-with-any-girl-who's-pretty type of guy then?" I said.

"Well…" he started.

"Yes that's exactly what he is," said Malcolm, coming up beside us. "A player through and through,"

"Cheers Mal, just yell it to the world," said Chris.

"Well you seem a nice enough guy to me," I said, giving Chris a wink.

"You don't know Chris then," said Malcolm.

"What I think we need is some more booze," I said, deciding to change the subject. "Trish is there more?"

Trish looked up and smiled.

"I think so, hang on, I'll go get it," she said.

She came back with more and we partied on, I was just starting to feel the effect when I saw a light at the top of the cliff path. I watched as it started to descend, and then I remembered Charlie saying Thomas Wellington had called him, to say someone had broken into his boat in the early hours of the morning. I looked at my watch, 12.35am it read.

"Guys! There's someone coming?" I warned.

Trish swore.

"It's my Dad, leg it!" she said.

"Run!" yelled Ben.

We legged it laughing, and stumbling away. The light I had seen had run part way down, and now was going back up. Once we were sure we had got away, we crashed down on the sand of the beach we had ended up on. We were all quite drunk, and found everything really funny.

"We should make a camp fire," I said, trying to concentrate.

"Yeah, good idea!" said Henry.

"Wood!" I snapped, we all laughed, god I felt childish.

The guys and I stumbled off to find some, I brought back what I could and then we waited. Finally they brought back quite a bit, and got the fire lit. We pulled out blankets, some nabbed from the boat, and curled up round the fire.

"Anyone for marshmallows?" I asked.

"Have we got some?" asked Jimmy.

"Yep, brought some," I replied.

"Resourceful aren't you?" said Malcolm.

"I have my moments," I replied.

We all sat and ate marshmallows, and drank what we had left.

"Chris you are so drunk!" said Trish, laughing at Chris who sat, swaying slightly, next to me.

"Just a little," he replied, putting his fore finger and thumb together.

"More like this," said Henry, creating the full L shape.

"What do you think Rebecca?" Chris asked.

"I think your wasted man!" I said, giggling.

We all laughed, we ended up talking for quite a long time. Chris at one point put his arm round my shoulders, and pulled me close. He held me there, running his fingers through my hair. I saw Trish nudge Henry, and he smiled looking at us both. I felt uncomfortable, it wasn't that I didn't want this, but Chris was drunk, and Henry giving that smile put me right off. I pulled away slightly, and I saw out of the corner of my eye Chris looked a little hurt. It wasn't long before we all settled down to sleep, or some of us did, some people passed out instead. When I woke in the morning, the sun was up quite high. It was quiet, except for the birds. Everyone else was still asleep. As I tried to move, I felt a slight weight on my waist. I looked down, and found sometime in the night Chris had draped his arm over me. He was huddled close to my back; I had been facing the fire, so maybe he was just cold. Still I have to say it made me feel good. The fire had died down quite a bit, I decided to get it going again and make some breakfast. I had brought some stuff, so I thought why not. We still had wood from last night, so I could use that. I carefully slid Chris's arm off, and tiptoed quietly over to the wood. Once the fire was going again, I set about getting some food on the go. While I was doing it, Abby stirred and looked up at me.

"Reb'ca?" she mumbled.

"Morning, just making breakfast. How do you feel?" I replied.

"Mmm," she said, blinking rapidly. "Head hurts,"

"Ah, I hate hangovers so much!" I replied.

"A'by?" Jimmy mumbled.

Her movement had obviously woken him up.

"Hey Jimmy," I said.

He looked at me bleary eyed, and slowly sat up. Malcolm too was coming round, unfortunately, in his effort to get up he kicked Chris and woke him up too. I turned back to my cooking, as they all started to wake up.

So much for being quiet, I thought. After we had all eaten, we headed back to our respective places to shower and such. We decided that we would go to The Cannery that evening, if they weren't all too hung over. The fact was I was used to drinking lots, they weren't so much, and so I was feeling pretty good. It was my day off, so I decided to go and relax. I had lunch at the restaurant, and then went for a walk. It was so peaceful, and I soon found myself on the eastern bluff, standing before what would become known as The Tree of Woe. I stared at it, a cold wind blew and I shivered. In under a year, this beautiful tree, would become a thing of horror. I stared up at it, everything was so quite around me. I heard a twig snap, and I spun round only to see a deer standing there. It was a stag, he had a handsome pair of antlers and he stood eyeing me up. Then he was gone, I sighed, relaxed and turned back.

WHAM!

* * *

Well, well what happened there? Yes i'm going to be annoying and make you wait. Hope you are enjoying it. Please review, it will cheer me up and hopefully make me feel better!


	11. Chapter 11 Revelations

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything or anyone from Harper's Island, or anything you might recognise from the show. Neither do I own anything from Harper's Globe, or any other shows, or films, I may make references to. I do however own Rebecca Jacobs and the idea of Death Jumping and all things related to Death Jumping.

Hey, well I decided not to be cruel so I left it one more day then usual. I am feeling much better now. Thankyou to Lilacc, Neon Jack, James and Katie for your reviews. As to James's question , this is the summer before Wakefield comes, so he's not here yet. Now my question to you guys is, you have a choice, either you can have chapter 12 three days on from now (wednesday), so it would come on Saturday. Or you can have it when it would have been up, if i hadn't left an extra day, which would be Friday. So your choice, Friday or Saturday, which ever gets more votes shall be the day. Now just a heads up on the fact, there is at least one word of bad language, so just a warning. So read on, enjoy and don't forget to review!

* * *

**_Chapter eleven - _Revelations**

I got the shock of my life as I hit the floor.

"Oh god! Are you all right?" asked Shane, who had appeared out of nowhere, and caused me to trip over my own feet.

"Jesus! You scared me!" I said, picking myself up.

"Sorry, I saw you head up here, and I thought you might want some company," he replied.

"You didn't think of alerting me to your presence?" I snapped.

"Sorry," he said. "I'll just go,"

"No, Shane, wait!" I said, grabbing his shoulder.

He shrugged me off, and turned to look at me.

"Look, next time, just don't sneak up on me," I said, with a smile.

"I was trying not to scare the deer, but I failed," he said.

"Oh!" I replied. "You like deer?"

"Yeah, my dad has been shooting them to help them survive, but I don't like doing it much," he replied.

I nodded, slightly shocked, then we sat down together and looked out at the sea.

"I'm going to The Cannery tonight, you want to come?" I queried.

"Is JD going to be there?" he asked.

"I don't know. Tell me, why do you hate him so? What's he done to you?" I asked.

"It's a long story, it doesn't matter," he replied.

"Well we're not in any hurry, I would like to understand," I said.

"Fine," he sighed.

He then proceeded to explain that JD and him had started hating each other from the start. Shane explained, that JD always seemed weird to him, he was this summer kid, and to start with Shane hated summer kids. He explained, he had always had to work while these lazy kids from reasonably rich families, mucked about all day. Ok, yes, the Dunns weren't that rich, and so they should have been more bearable, but as Shane explained JD had caused trouble for him. He had been working with his father, when Henry and JD had shown up with Abby. They had come to talk to Jimmy, and so Shane had just continued working. At that point JD had come over. He stood watching Shane work, when Shane had looked up he found JD was smirking. JD had asked him why he was slaving away, he asked if he always did what his Daddy told him. Shane had chosen to ignore him, and continue. At that point JD had then done something silly, he had untied the knot that secured the boat to the dock. He then returned to his brother, Shane had not noticed, until the boat hit the one next to it cracking slightly. His father had yelled at him for it, blaming Shane for not tying it properly, and so his hatred of JD began.

I sat and listened, I just could not believe JD could have done this with no provocation. I decided I would talk to JD, to hear what he had to say about it. Somewhere in me a feeling niggled, to me it sounded more like a Henry Wakefield thing to do, then a JD Dunn. So that evening I corned JD to ask him. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Chris watching us. I then turned my concentration fully back to JD.

"JD, can I ask you something?" I said.

"Yeah sure," he replied.

"How come you and Shane hate each other?" I asked.

"Ah," he said. "It all happened a while back,"

He then led me over to a corner, and sat down.

"It was when we first met, Abby took us down to meet her friend Jimmy. He was helping on his Dad's boat," he started. "We were chatting to Jimmy, and he warned us to be aware of Shane, as he didn't much like summer kids,"

"That's Shane for you," I said, agreeing.

"So I decided to say hi. I went over and he looked me up and down. So I started saying it sucked to be working all summer, having to do what your Dad tells you, and he didn't like me saying that. In fact, he acted like I had insulted him," JD continued.

"Ah, I see," I replied, starting to understand.

"So he then ignored me, and I couldn't get his attention. So I sort of kicked the post that was in front of me in frustration, and went back to Henry. However I think I loosened the knot, and as it came loose, the boat floated and crashed partly into another. I think it damaged it, and Shane got yelled at by his father, for being careless when tying up the boat. I think he thought, I had done it on purpose and it went on from there," he finished.

Now I understood, it was all a case of misunderstanding and had caused a life long hatred between two people. I felt lucky, I'm sure many other's, who had watched the show, had always wondered why the two had hated each other so, and now I knew.

We went back to join the others, and I plonked myself down next to Chris. I was having a hard time talking to him, as I kept almost calling him Sully. I had gotten so used to the fact, that's what people called him, that I struggled not to.

"Hey, how's it going?" I asked.

"Better now your back," he said, grinning.

I rolled my eyes.

"Still bad?" he asked.

"Yep pretty much, you really need to work on those lines," I said, with a smile.

"No wonder I'm single," he said, feigning hurt.

"Oh Sully!" I said.

I paused, realising, and swore under my breath.

"Sorry? What did you call me?" he asked.

I could see Henry and Trish were looking at me, Abby was too.

"Nothing! Sorry, slip of the tongue," I said.

"No, no, you called me something?" he said, looking at me curiously.

"It really doesn't matter," I said, mentally beating myself for screwing up. "Does anyone want drinks?"

"I think she called you Sully," said Trish, smiling at me.

I so felt like strangling her at that moment.

"Sully? Why did you call me that?" he asked.

Everyone was staring at me, now I had done it. Whatever the original reason they had started calling him Sully, had now gone out the window, as I had gone and said it. I had to think fast, suddenly an idea came to me.

"Well?" asked Trish.

"Oh for goodness sake! I had a friend at uni called Patrick O'Sullivan, and well, we all used to call him Sully. Then when Henry introduced you, he called you Christopher Sullivan, and I suppose, I just went into automatic mode and called you it," I said, feeling awkward.

"Ah, ok," Chris said.

"I think it suits you," said Henry, winking at me. "Don't you agree Trish? Guys?"

"Yeah," said Trish, grinning at me.

"Yeah it does suit him," said Malcolm.

"Yeah, ok, alright, from now on you can call me Sully," he said, smiling. "But it's only Sully to my friends," he then added, winking at me.

Well who would have guessed it, that the reason Christopher Sullivan would come to be known as Sully was…because I called him it. I know, it's a completely unexciting reason, I just could not believe it. I got up rather quickly then, and went to buy a round. I had used the guy's name out of The Accidental Husband, as he was the only Sullivan I could think of at that moment. I had just ordered the drinks, when Sully joined me at the bar.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Sorry about that," I said, sighing.

"What? Oh it's fine, I actually like it,"

"Really, I'm so used to calling…my friend it," I said, only just managing to catch myself.

"Well, it's cool, don't worry," he said, putting his arm round me.

"Sully, why are you hitting on me?" I said, unable to stop myself.

"Um, well, I suppose because, your nice and…pretty. You have an amazing accent, does a guy really have to explain why he thinks a girl is hot?" he replied.

"You think I'm hot?" I said, suddenly unsure if I was looking like a deer in headlights.

"Yeah, look I know I'm younger then you, but it's only a couple of years…" he started.

"It's nothing to do with age, if I'm honest I thought you were more of a 'blonde with big boobs' kind of guy," I said, regretting it instantly.

"Oh! Um right, well I suppose on occasion, but not really," he replied.

I felt bad. I could see his confidence ebbing, it was as if I had just smashed him in the face for no reason.

"Sorry, it's just generally, I don't find hot guys are interested in me…"I said.

"What?" said Sully, looking shocked. "Are English guys blind!"

"Um, well I don't know. I just think I'm not that good at finding decent guys, or those who are decent, I just don't fancy," I replied.

"Well here's some advice from me, ignore those English…" he started.

"I prefer the term British," I interrupted.

"Ok British then, those British bastards, and know this. You are wonderful, you're good looking, hot, sexy even, and worth more then all of them put together. Don't you ever forget it ok?" he said.

I just stared, apart from the swearing I think that was the most amazing thing I had ever heard Sully say. I just sort of nodded, absolutely lost in his eyes. I shook my self out of it, and gave him a hug. He seemed slightly shocked, but hugged back. He then moved me a little, so I could see him and his hand came to my face. I was looking into his eyes and he looked right back, we were so close that I could feel his breath on my face. Then, the moment was lost, as a fight broke out between Shane and JD. I swore and ran towards them. What happened next, caused an awkward silence.

"Break it up! Shane get off him!" I yelled. "JD, no, don't you dare!"

"Shane!" yelled Jimmy.

"JD!" snapped Henry.

I got in between them.

"I said, break it up!"

Shane's fist connected with my body. This was a bad move, and I stumbled and fell, but quick as a flash I was on my feet again. My senses heightened and that when JD's fist came in. This time however I blocked it, swung round and thumped Shane hard. He went flying. I moved again, this time sending JD crashing to the floor. I then stood in-between them, fists up, barely out of breath. Everyone was staring, I had just sent not only JD to the floor, but Shane too, who was big and burly, and had done it with ease. I sighed giving both of them a look, before going back to the bar and grabbing the drinks. Everyone watched, before they themselves to returned to their seats muttering. Shane picked himself up and left, while JD went and sat on the edge of our group.

"Where on earth, did that come from?" asked Henry.

"No where, I don't know. I just didn't want them fighting," I said.

"It was amazing," said Trish.

"I think it was just luck, I caught Shane off guard and JD was in an awkward position," I said.

"Yeah, definitely," said Jimmy, agreeing. "Otherwise, what you just did would have been impossible,"

"Yeah, totally," said Nikki.

I breathed a sigh of relief. I had got away with it. If Henry had suspected at all, that what I had done was possible for me, then it would have been bad. I also had had a close one with Sully, who now sat across from me. I just couldn't have a relationship, not just with him, but with anybody at this moment, as it would likely affect the future. Yet I felt bad, that I had led him on, being a death jumper didn't stop me being human. I sighed, what I am going to do I thought.

* * *

Ok, so what do we think, Rebecca was fine, we can breath a sigh of relief. Had a little moment with Sully, but certain people got in the way. I hope you are enjoying it, and you can all tell me what you think by, guess what? Pressing the review button lol *puppy dog eyes*


	12. Chapter 12 The Rescue and The Surprise

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything or anyone from Harper's Island, or anything you might recognise from the show. Neither do I own anything from Harper's Globe, or any other shows, or films, I may make references to. I do however own Rebecca Jacobs and the idea of Death Jumping and all things related to Death Jumping.

Hey, well Friday won, so here you go. Thanks to Lilacc, James, Neon Jack and Katie for reviews. In answer to Lilacc's question, just because Rebecca can't get with anyone at this moment in time, does not mean however, that there will be no romance ;). That's all I am saying on that for the moment lol. Also James, I am curious to know what you mean by an alternate ending? Do you mean to the entire story or what exactly? I would be interested to know. Oh and Katie, the deer culling is to do with the fact if you have too many deer, then there is not enough food, so by removing the weak ones, the others survive and don't run out of food. Now for all of you, I am informing you that we are now (after the chapter below) 2 chapters and several paragraphs from the beginning of the series, so all of you who have been waiting for that, you have not long to wait now! Yay!

Ok, last point, once again there is at least one word of bad language, so here is a warning. So read on and I hope you enjoy! Please remember to review!

* * *

_**Chapter twelve - The Rescue and The Surprise**_

Malcolm had to go home early, but Sully was staying for a bit longer. Both of them couldn't stay for the whole summer, but had promised they would be back for the end of summer party. So after Malcolm had gone, all of them, not including Shane, who was working with his father, had decided to go out on the water for the day. Trish had got hold of a boat, and they were all going to go and have some fun. I had been invited, however I too was working that day and told them I would see them later in The Cannery. Sully looked saddened at this, but I knew I couldn't go, so he'd just have to lump it. They set out waving goodbye and I waved back, I sighed, some part of me wishing I could go with them, but I had to work.

"You could have gone with them you know," said Joe, watching me.

"No, I have work to do, you don't pay me to go have fun," I replied.

"There isn't that much to do, I'm just wondering if your avoiding them," he said.

"I'm not avoiding them, I just…today's a working day, so I should work," I concluded.

Joe shook his head, I think he thought I didn't get out that much. Or maybe he had seen Sully's reaction to me saying I was busy. Whatever it was, I knew he was unimpressed with me.

As the day wore on, the others did not reappear. It all became apparent that the others were missing, when Mr Wellington came down to the docks.

"Hello? Miss Jacobs?" he said.

I looked up to find him standing there, looking worried.

"Hi Mr Wellington, is there a problem?" I asked.

"Is my daughter and her friends down here with you somewhere?" he asked.

"Um no, the last time I saw them, they were heading out on a boat," I replied.

"It's just they were meant to be back by 2.30," he said.

"I see," I said, glancing down at my watch which read 4.30. "Well I could go and look for them,"

"No, it's fine, it's not your problem," he said.

"Well actually, they are my friends, so it matters to me. I'll go and look for them," I said, refusing to have Thomas Wellington treat me so.

He stared at me, I told Joe I was off to find them and he nodded his approval. As I made my way to The Marlin, I spotted Shane sitting twiddling his thumbs.

"Shane! You want to come and give me a hand, if you not doing anything," I yelled.

"Yeah ok!" he responded.

He helped me prepare The Marlin, as I explained the situation. When I had finished, he just looked at me.

"Do I have to come?" he said, turning away from me.

"Well, why not, they are your friends are they not?" I replied.

"Yes, it's just, I don't think they want to see me," he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Cause, they're all a bunch of gits!" he snapped.

"Even Jimmy?" I asked.

"Especially Jimmy," he replied.

"Oh come on Shane! What on earth has happened now?" I said, getting frustrated. "Have you two fallen out?"

"I…well…yes ok. So maybe I said something about him abandoning me for a girl, but he has," he said, finally.

"You're jealous of him and Abby?" I asked.

"No, its just he's my best mate, and he spends more time with her then me," said Shane.

"Really, come on. Look, I know how it feels when your friend gets an girlfriend, or a boyfriend, and they don't hangout with you as much," I started. "You've just got to get on with it. One day you'll find someone, and you'll want to spend time with them,"

"But," he said.

"Look Jimmy and Abby like each other, just let them have their time and you'll find Jimmy comes back to you. Don't force him to choose." I continued. "But if you don't go help him now, what sort of a friend does that make you?"

"I'm sure they're fine," he said.

"What if they're not, what if they need help? Can you not, put your selfishness aside and help him!" I snapped. "I bet you he would come and spend more time with you, if you help,"

Shane stared at the floor, I could see the conflict of emotions as he tried to decide what to do. Finally he looked up, and I could see he had made the right choice.

"Fine, lets go then," he said.

We set off, I pushed The Marlin up to 50mph and left the cove. The sea was not as rough, and a gentle breeze blew my hair. Shane sat on the steps, his head in his hands.

"Shane, where do you think they would have gone?" I asked him.

"How would I know?" he replied.

"Well, where would you go to have a good time out here?" I asked.

"Well, I suppose, the best place is near the little reef where you can swim," he said.

"That would be in, which direction?" I asked.

"You still don't know your way around?" he said, smirking and getting up to join me.

"Well then smart aleck, why don't you drive?" I said, grinning.

"Are you serious?" he said, looking both shocked and excited.

"Of course, I trust you," I said, clapping him on the shoulder.

"Thanks, can I kick in the second engine?" he replied.

"Sure, you're driving, so do it,"

We set off then for the reef, I watched through binoculars trying to spot the others. Shane pushed The Marlin up to 75mph, and was racing along. I watched, only to make sure he was not having difficulties. As we neared the reef, it then became a case of spotting them. I tried the radio, there was no response, or there was, but if it was them you couldn't tell. Finally it was Shane who saw them, in the small boat, drifting. The weather had been hot all day, and I was hoping that they had been sensible enough to take lots of water. It was looking as easy approach, and so we slowed as we came. They must have heard us, because they sat up and started waving at us.

"Hey! Someone's here to save us!" said Trish.

"It's Rebecca," said Jimmy. "Beware of the rocks!"

It was now I noticed there were hidden rocks, and told Shane to cut the engine.

"How do we reach them?" he asked, realising that a rope wouldn't reach.

"I have an idea, hold her steady Shane," I replied, leaping down onto the lower deck.

The boat had some accessories, one of which was a jet ski. I pulled it out and launched it off the deck. It roared and landed in the water. I had the rope too, and I drove it slowly towards them. As it was a lighter craft, it sat higher in the water, and so just managed to clear the rocks. I threw the rope, and they tied it on. Now all I had to do was pull them off the rocks. The problem was, there was not much room to manoeuvre, and turning was a nightmare. I winced, as I heard the rocks scrape the bottom of the jet ski. I drove it forward, knowing if I increased the power too much it would hit the rocks, but if I didn't then it wouldn't work. I floated at a low speed as far as I dared, before taking a risk and flooring it. There was a slight crunch, and I couldn't tell whether it was the jet ski or the boat. The sudden yelling from behind me, gave me the answer.

"Rebecca! There's a hole in the boat!" yelled Ben.

"How much of a hole?" I yelled, over my shoulder.

"Well there's water coming in!" shouted Abby.

"Right I want someone, anyone to try and block that hole," I said, urgently. "I also want someone to get the water out,"

"What do the rest of us do?" said Nikki.

"Balance the boat, I am going to try and get you as near to Shane and The Marlin as I can," I replied, flooring the jet ski.

The jet ski was hating me, if a machine can actually hate you. It was straining even at full speed, but finally I felt movement. Everyone was bailing water, balancing the boat, or stuffing what they could into the hole. Shane had backed The Marlin as close as he dared.

"Shane, anchor her now!" I ordered.

He dropped the anchor, then proceeded to get in to a position where he could help people on. When finally they were close enough, it was Jimmy who got onto The Marlin first. I watched with a smile, as I saw the understanding and forgiveness between the two of them. They didn't say anything, but I knew that they were mates again. Jimmy and Shane then proceeded to get everyone in. Shane impressed me, in that he managed to go back up to the wheel, instead of doing something to JD. He left Jimmy and Henry to get him out. Once everyone was out, Jimmy cut the rope and freed the jet ski from the sinking boat. Back we went, Shane driving while I rode the jet ski, I even managed to show off a few tricks on it. Finally I got back on The Marlin, as we came into Harper's mariner. A few people were waiting for us, as we came into the dock. Mr Wellington, looked like he was going to explode with scary calmness.

"Were have you been," he said, with a look that could kill.

"Look it, wasn't their fault," I started.

"Thanks for your help, but I didn't ask your opinion," he stated.

"I don't care if you did, it was a simple case of they ran out of fuel and drifted for a bit," I said, deciding to leave out at that point, the fact they had ended up on rocks and sunk the boat.

"Ran out of fuel? Well then, where's the boat," he said.

"We were getting them onto my boat, and on the way back it came loose and hit some rocks. In otherwords it sank," I said, covering for them.

"Well then," said Mr Wellington, coolly. "You shouldn't be aloud to have that boat, if you can't tie a simple knot,"

"Daddy, wait!" said Trish, stepping in between her father and me. "That's not what happened,"

She then proceeded to explain to him, what they had told me on the way back. How they had run out of fuel, Ben was supposed to bring the other canister. How they had got into an argument and were not concentrating on what was happening, when they hit some rocks. They had then sat there stuck, for hours, and had run out of supplies. How then, they had been lying there, when they heard a boat roar, and how they had all spotted the big white speed boat coming. She then told him of their rescue, and their return trip.

I have to say, I loved Trish at that point. Mr Wellington nodded, before actually apologising to me and then we all departed. I watched as Shane and Jimmy went off together, and it made me smile. I turned back to The Marlin to check her over and then cover her, when I realised I wasn't alone.

"Do you want some help?" asked a voice I knew.

I turned to find Sully still there.

"You know something of boats?" I asked.

"Well no, not really, but you could just tell me what to do," he said, looking hopeful.

"Sully, the reason you stayed is not to do with the boats is it?" I started.

"No, if I'm honest, it's not," he replied.

"Look, you're a lovely guy, but you're going home in a few days and well, I might not see you for ages. Long distance relationships don't often work, and I'm not really into one night stands," I said, feeling bad as I watched his expression change.

"I understand, I'll see you around," he said, starting to walk away.

"Sully wait!" I said, he turned back towards me. "It doesn't mean you and I can't have a good time, I'm your friend always. We're still good aren't we?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it, you and I are good. I'll see you later tonight," he replied, though I could see he was hurt.

A few days later Sully left, I felt like I had let him down, but there wasn't much I could do. The summer trickled by and I enjoyed it. I decided to make the most of it, it was my last one with everyone after all. A few days before the end of the summer party, I was working on Joe's boat, when the person I was uncomfortable with showed up.

"Hey Rebecca," said a voice

I had to force myself not to shiver, as I looked up to find Henry.

"Hi Henry," I replied.

"You busy?" he asked.

"Well no, as long as talking is all you had in mind," I replied, wondering where he was going with this. "What brings you down here then?"

"I was working, and I thought I'd come and talk to you," he replied.

"Working? Doing what exactly?" I asked.

"Cleaning boats,"

"For who?" I asked, curiously.

"Mr Wellington, he hired me," he replied.

"Wow, there is one scary guy. I don't know if it's because he's rich, or because he has power, but he has no respect for anyone he thinks is below him,"

"Well he's paying me, so I can't complain," replied Henry. "Look Sully is coming back here today,"

He had changed the subject far too quickly for my liking.

"That's the real reason you're here isn't it," I replied.

"I just thought that, you two would get along. Your both nice people, and I thought you would be right together,"

"Sorry? Are you trying to tell me, you were playing matchmaker?" I said, astounded.

"I was doing it as a favour to Sully, he's my best friend. I wanted him to be happy,"

Yeah right! I thought. You want him to be happy! You go, and stab him in the back a few years from now; I bet he was happy about that!

"You are my friend too, and I thought that it might work," he continued, when he got no response from me.

I could have gagged, he considered me a friend! I didn't want that, I had seen what he did to his so called friends. No thank you Mr Dunn, I'm quite happy, not being your friend! Of course, if I had said anything of what I was feeling, then I think he might have thought I was loony, but it's what was running through my brain.

"I didn't say I didn't like Sully, I just said I didn't think long distance relationships worked, and personally I'm not into one night stands," I said, finally finding my voice.

"Oh," said Henry. "The impression we got, was that you had told him you didn't like him like that. I think he thought you meant that too,"

"We?" I asked.

"Oh, Trish and I. We thought from the way Sully was acting the night after the boat incident, that that is what you had told him," said Henry.

I sighed, how complicated life was.

"Well I didn't, I told him exactly what I just told you," I replied.

"Well ok, but please, just for me, try and act like you've missed him. I'll give ya a hand if you like," he said, as he pointed to what I was doing.

"I have missed him, I don't need to act," I replied, all the time thinking I would never do anything for you.

"Well I'm glad that's sorted, now I'll help you till the ferry comes," he said, giving me that Henry smile.

I don't know what was worse, having Henry help me, or the thought of him trying to play matchmaker. The ferry finally came, and he headed off to greet Sully. I found that I couldn't help smiling. Henry and Sully were coming back towards me, and I stopped what I was doing to greet him. I walked right up to Sully grinning, and threw my arms round his neck, hugging him tightly. He seemed surprised for only a moment, before hugging me back and lifting me off my feet.

"Hey, I have missed you," I said, smiling.

"I've missed you too, you working at the mo?" he said.

"No, she can take a break!" said Joe, from somewhere.

I swear for a man his age, he had hearing like a bat!

"Good, lets go get a coffee then," said Sully.

"I'll see you later then," said Henry, smiling.

"Come on I don't bite," said Sully, his confidence brimming.

"Ok, just what's going on here?" I asked, confused.

"I just want to spend some time with you," said Sully.

"I get that, but why do I get the feeling there is something else?" I said, looking him in the eyes.

"Nope there is no other reason," he said, his eyes flicking away for a moment.

"Well, I can tell you, you are a terrible liar!" I said.

"Alright!" he snapped.

I wasn't expecting that.

"I like you, I like you a lot! Then you go making this so dam hard, by acting like you don't like me back!" he continued.

"I'm not!" I snapped back annoyed; a few minutes after seeing each other again we were arguing. "I do like you, but it's complicated, why do we have do this now? Why can't we just enjoy the time we have left this summer?"

"Why are you acting like we won't see each other again?" he snapped.

"Because we won't!" I shouted, then muttered under my breath "Not for eight years,"

"You don't know that!" he said.

All the time I was thinking, but I do, I know this because, I know the story.

"Please Sully," I said, on the verge of tears. "Please don't do this,"

He paused, the decent guy in him telling him to quit right there and just enjoy my company. The other side telling him, how dare this girl treat him like this, but the decent guy won. He didn't say anything, he just took hold of me and hugged me. His fingers ran through my hair and he planted a kiss on top of my head.

"I'm sorry, I have a reason. It's just..." I said, now looking at him. "I'll pay for the coffee,"

He smiled, I could see that I had caused him great pain within minutes of his return. Henry would be mad!

"I'm sorry, I should have known there would be a reason. You're a decent girl, and even if you won't tell me it, I'm sure it's valid. I'll get the coffee still," he said, finally.

"Don't tell Henry," I found myself saying.

"I won't," he replied.

We walked off to get a coffee. From then on we acted like we had done when we first met, both unable to stop the flirting that seemed so obvious between us. When the end of summer party came at Harmon beach, we seemed closer then most of the couplings that I knew would happen. As I parked my car and looked down from the top of the cliff path, I could see them all. Malcolm and Lucy had shown up, and everyone else was making use of the booze. I was supplying the music, well the dance music that is, even though I had tunes that were yet to come out, I doubted that it would matter. As I got down on to the beach, I was spotted instantaneously.

"Rebecca! You're here, what took you soon long?" said Malcolm.

"Bad traffic!" I said, with a smirk.

"Yeah, you should have taken the scenic route!" laughed Malcolm.

"You got the music?" asked Nikki.

"Of course, what do you take me for?" I said, feigning hurt.

"Well, being your age, you get forgetful," she replied.

"Cheers, soon I'll be needing a pension," I said, rolling my eyes.

We all just laughed.

"Right, onto serious business," I started.

A chorus of oohs rose up, I just shook my head and continued.

"We've got booze, tunes, food, blankets and wood. Anything else we need?" I said.

"I know! Rid the beach of all people 20 and over!" Malcolm said, with a grin.

"Funny!" I said, giving him a look.

"I think we are good for everything," said Henry.

"Excellent, well let's get this party going then!" I said.

I plugged my mp3 into the stereo. I then pressed play on the party mix I had created. Music started beating out, and people turned to me. I just grinned, laughed, and moved back over to the others. They were all staring at me, I guessed they didn't recognise the tune, but I just grabbed a beer and started dancing. Nikki grinned at Abby and pulled her towards me, soon everyone was dancing and laughing. Some of them coupled up, I could see Sully, and it wasn't long before he made his way to me. I danced, moving my hips in a sexy manner. He placed his hands on me, standing behind me. I lent back into him, and moved his hands to a more comfortable position on my hips.

I danced with most of the guys that evening, even at one point Henry. I was having a great time, and so was everyone else. When most of the older people left, we turned the music up and lit the camp fire, knowing it would get cold quickly. By 3am we were still going, but most of us were sat down. Henry and Trish were slow dancing, as were Ben and Nikki. It was strange for me to see much of Ben Wellington at all. The only glimpses we had had of him, was him stuck under The Tarapunga and in Harper's Globe, drunk in a bar. So to see him with Nikki was unexpected.

A new song came on, I laughed, it was from 2007, so they really wouldn't know it. I got up and started dancing. Parts of the song, encouraged you to get low to the floor, and so I did. It always hurt my knees, but it looked good, so I worked through the pain. The girls were soon dancing with me, all of us getting low to the sand. When it finished, I killed the music. We all lay on the blankets talking until we fell asleep.

When Sully, Malcolm and Lucy left two days after the party, I have to say, that saying goodbye was hard. I knew I wouldn't see any of them, until Henry and Trish's wedding. I hugged Malcolm and Lucy. Sully I hugged, but I also kissed him on the cheek. I didn't want to look at him, as I didn't want him to see the tears that threatened to fall.

When my birthday came round that year, it was my 21st. My usual crowd arranged a surprise party for me. I had not suspected anything, so when Jimmy had asked me to come and help him try out his father's boat, I didn't think anything of it.

"Hey, there you are," he said, as I came down to the docks.

"Yep, I don't see why you couldn't have got Shane to do this," I said.

"He's busy, and Andy's out with his dad. So that leaves you," he replied, smiling.

"And Simon, Mike, Joe…shall I go on?" I said, smirking.

"What if I just wanted you?" he said, giving me a look.

"Well you've got me, so let's get this done," I said.

We launched the boat, and got in it. We were going to sail it once around the island to test it out. As we were sailing round, Jimmy didn't say much. He was unusually quiet, and so I figured something was wrong.

"Are you ok?" I asked, concerned.

"Yep, why?" he queried.

"You're unusually quiet, so I figured something was up," I replied.

"Oh, sorry, just lost in thought," he said.

"About anything in particular?" I asked.

"Not really," he smiled. "I think, it's just because I'm tired,"

"Oh, ok," I said.

"Hey, I'm not blocking you out you know, I am actually tired. Late night studying,"

"Hmmm…studying?" I said, slightly shocked.

"Don't sound so shocked, this is my last year. Just because your free already, doesn't mean some of us don't have to study," he replied, snapping slightly.

"Ok grouchy, I definitely agree your tired," I said, smirking.

He smiled and laughed.

"Sorry," he said.

"No worries mate," I replied.

As we came round the island, I spotted some people on Harmon beach.

"I thought the holiday makers had gone," I said.

"They have," replied Jimmy, grinning.

"Then who are they…" I started, before realising. "Hang on, what are they all doing there?"

"Well I told you everyone else was busy," he said, his grin getting wider.

I couldn't believe it! Most of the town had turned out to have a BBQ on the beach, and all to celebrate my birthday. People had brought me presents, Kevin from the Orca's Belly had provided all the food, and some people had made a cake. I laughed, it truly made me feel part of the community. I finally fitted in, and this had been my aim all along. I finally had their friendship, and their trust. The party went on late into the night, again ending up just my usual crowd and I on the beach. Jimmy had given me a silver bracelet, Abby a book and Nikki had given me one of those make your own cocktail things. Andy had got me a furry cat (everywhere I go, people find out about my love of cats, I don't know how!), and Kelly had got me a CD that I had wanted. We now all lay around, I watched the fire, keeping it fed.

"So have you had a good birthday?" queried Jimmy.

"Yes, it's been brilliant guys," I replied.

"Good," said Jimmy, sleepily.

"Is everyone else asleep?" I asked.

"I think so…" murmured Jimmy.

I smiled, I glanced around. Everyone seemed to be asleep, or at least their breathing suggested it.

"Jimmy?" I whispered.

No reply came, I knew then, I was the only one awake. I got up, and walked away from the fire. I walked slowly near the surf, feeling the water lap at my toes as I walked. I paused, looking out across the ocean, a sea breeze blew. I wasn't alone. I swung round, to find Shane standing there. He was swaying slightly.

"Shane? I thought you were asleep," I said.

"I was dosing, I was waiting to give you this," he said.

He handed me a little parcel, wrapped neatly.

"Thank you, were you uncomfortable giving this to me with the others around?" I said, looking at him.

"Sort of, open it," he replied.

I did, inside was a silver necklace. The pendent on it was a little wolf. I smiled; wolves were one of my favourite animals.

"Oh, it's beautiful Shane, thank you!" I said. "Will you help me put it on?"

He nodded, his hands were a little shaky. Once it was on, I swung round, hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. However what happened next was unexpected. The kiss didn't stop at his cheek. He kissed me properly on the lips, and shocked as I was, I found my self kissing him back. I pulled away, it was wrong. Sully was bad enough, but Shane was an absolute no. If he didn't get with Kelly, then the entire future would change. I put it down to him been drunk, and to me getting carried away. I led him back to the fire, where we lay down again. The mixture of alcohol, and the fact it was so late, meant Shane was asleep in minutes. I lay staring up at the sky, what had I done, what was I doing? I finally went to sleep, knowing the day was coming. The day John Wakefield, would change life on the island, forever…

* * *

Ok, so, what are we thinking? Rebecca kissed Shane, but really wants to be with Sully. So will her and Sully get together? Well you'll have to wait and see. So, reviews people, I want reviews for this longer chapter then usual, and guess what, they get longer! So pretty please review *extra big puppy dog eyes!*


	13. Chapter 13 The Day All Things Changed

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything or anyone from Harper's Island, or anything you might recognise from the show. Neither do I own anything from Harper's Globe, or any other shows, or films, I may make references to. I do however own Rebecca Jacobs and the idea of Death Jumping and all things related to Death Jumping.

Hey thanks to Lilacc, James, Neon Jack and Katie for your reviews. I have to say Lilacc I am a romantic at heart too. James, I am amazed you have an alternate ending to the entire story, when we haven't had any death jumping yet lol. Really intrigued to know what it is. Now, a while ago, Martine Brooke reviewed, and asked a question about the following events and I would just like to say that your question is now answered, if you are still reading. So this chapter is slightly longer, we have reached 2001 whooo! Now I actually wrote this chapter to music, the song if you want to know is Westoriental Trip by Antique. If you want to listen to the song while reading, I recommend you start it at: Ten minutes later,... Then just have it on repeat, but it's your choice. It's also good to start it at: Suddenly I stopped,... or the decent (which when you read you'll know what I mean).

Now just a warning this is the one of the moments we have been waiting for, and does have some scenes of violence. Once again, it does have at least one word of slightly bad language. Anyway enjoy the chapter and please review, it's always good to know what you readers think :)

* * *

_**Chapter thirteen- The Day All Things Changed**_

Well the months had disappeared, and I did not like the pace in which they were going. Luckily, although Shane had remembered kissing me, he did not push the matter. So I seemed to have not done too much damage.

I had always been unsure, exactly when Wakefield had murdered the first six people. I knew it had been in 2001, but it did not give a date. Some sources I had read had given February as a date, but I didn't agree. After all who goes camping in February, and there was other evidence, such as Henry being there; who only came in the summer. As it turned out it was actually in July. A few days after the fourth of July celebrations, as the fair was still in town.

The morning of the murders, I was up with the larks, so to put it. I knew the docks were going to get blown up, so I had to move The Marlin. I had to do it early, as less people would be likely to see me; and so I would seem less suspicious. I drove down to the docks in the mustang, and parked. There wasn't really anyone around. I pulled the cover off The Marlin and stuffed it away. I then released the lines, and started one engine. I sailed her slowly out of the docks, and sped up as I left the cove. I was going to moor her round near West Beach, as I thought that would be far enough away. As I sailed round, I felt a terrible sadness in me. I was today going to loose six people I knew, three who I knew well. Chris, Sarah and Kate, who was Kelly's Mum, were all going to be victims, the three who were hung from the Tree of Woe. I wasn't allowed to save them, they had to die, otherwise the story would never happen. I hated it, but if I even tried to save them, I would forfeit the right to save the others later on. These six people had to be sacrificed, in the case of my three friends, to save their children and the other three, to save all the other innocent victims of the murder spree to come.

In the days leading up to today I had done several things, one of which, was go and see the cliff Wakefield was shot off. I wanted to see for myself, how it was possible he survived the fall. The cliff in question, was the Eastern bluff. Harmon beach was to the right of it, so I made my way round to the bottom from there. I had decided to look from the bottom, as you couldn't see the base of the bluff from the top, due to the overhang. I discovered from my vantage point, that below the overhang, was several ledges that jutted out slightly. Then there was roughly, about an eight meter drop into the sea. At the base of the bluff, the softer rock had been eroded away, leaving a wave cut platform and a slight cave. Its entrance was hard to see, due to the rocks that surrounded it. Maybe I thought, he hid here, but I couldn't be sure. I paused, seeing that there was something round the corner of the bluff. I went further round to the left, careful not to slip on the rocks. Hidden further round was another beach. This however was more rocky then sandy. Part way up, it went from beach to trees, and then I guessed to the cliff face. I paused, if Wakefield had got onto this beach then he wouldn't have been seen from the top, but how could he have got away. Then it came to me, what if, behind those trees, was an entrance to the bootlegging tunnels that ran under all over the island. This might be how he found them originally. I shivered at the thought of Wakefield beneath me, or in fact anywhere near me at all. I sighed; I would never know what really happened.

The other thing I did in the days leading up to the first murders, well actually it was the day before, was to get people to spend time with their family. I had decided the day before to say a sort of goodbye to everyone, and so I made the excuse that I was looking for Charlie. I first visited his house to find only Sarah there.

"Hey Sarah, have you seen Charlie?" I asked.

"Hey, not since this morning I haven't. Have you tried the station?" she replied.

"Nope that was my next port of call," I replied.

"Have you got time for a cup of tea before you go find him? I haven't seen you in a while," she queried.

I paused, it would be my last chance.

"Sure," I replied.

We sat for a while, talking about stuff in general. The one thing I would miss a lot was Sarah's cooking. Her cakes were amazing. When I had finished my tea and cake, I told her I really had to get going.

"I'll be seeing you then," I said, pausing before giving her a hug.

"Ok, are you going somewhere?" she asked.

"Um, off to find Charlie," I said.

"Oh, sorry, just the way you said it sounded like you were leaving, or not going to see me again," she replied.

I regretted the tone then in which I said it, and mentally slapped myself for it.

"Nope, sorry, things on my mind," I said, smiling.

"Ok, well we should do this more often. See you later,"

"Yeah sure," I replied, turning before she could see my face.

I then headed off to the station. When I got there, I was told Charlie had gone off to talk to Chris, about some looters who had been trying to break into people's boats. When asked why I wanted him, I lied saying it was for the same reason.

"Well I can take a message," said Kate, smiling.

"It's fine," I replied. "I can go and find him,"

"Ok sure," replied Kate.

"Is that cake I can smell?" said a voice, that turned out to be Deputy Josh Aiken.

"Yes, I brought some muffins down for you hard working people," I laughed.

Cole Harkin and Josh then appeared like scavengers. Kate and I laughed at them, I was offered more tea, I didn't know what it was with everyone, but they all wanted to me to have tea with them. I smiled, accepted, and then headed off after to find Charlie. As I made my way down to the docks, I could see a group of people in a seemingly heated discussion with Charlie.

"It's bad enough that we have to deal with snobbish tourists, but now they are breaking in and stealing stuff! It's not on!" said a man, I recognised as Captain Harris Antonini.

"Yeah, something should be done," said another man.

"What are you going to do Chris, Charlie?" asked the young fisherman, who was Randall Martin.

"Look Charlie and I are looking into it. We are thinking of maybe, locking the docks up at night," said Chris, trying to calm them.

"We are going to get who is responsible for this. We think it's possibly, some youngsters messing around," said Charlie.

As I came down towards them, Randall spotted me.

"Hey Rebecca! Someone broke into The Marlin last night, not sure if they took anything," he said, loudly as if trying to make a point.

I stopped, I had used it at the station as an excuse, I hadn't expected it to happen. They all swung round as I approached.

"I heard, that's why I was coming to find you Charlie," I said, knowing they couldn't have taken anything as it was all locked up.

"I checked lassie they don't seem to have taken anything unless you left it on the deck," said Joe.

"Yep, I guessed they would have failed to steal anything. Though if I was them, I would have just stolen the whole boat," I said, smiling slightly.

"Well not all of us, have high tech locking systems!" snapped Captain Antonini.

"Oh shut up Harris, you don't need to take it out on her," said Mike angrily.

I was shocked at this display of defence from him.

"Ok, ok let's not fight here," said Chris.

"How about we all go have a cup of tea, and talk about this like rational people?" I said, although I couldn't believe I was suggesting more tea.

Everyone agreed, and we all headed to Chris's Office. I passed round the tea and what was left of the muffins, and then the discussion continued. When we finally had got to some sort of agreement, I decided to apologise to Captain Antonini. He accepted it, and clapped me on the shoulder telling me not to worry about it. Randall came up behind me, and said I shouldn't worry about the grumpy old bugger. I smiled and shook my head.

"Don't let him here you say that," I replied.

I finally managed to get hold of Charlie, and thanked him for sorting the problem. He smiled and said it was all in a day's work.

"You work to much Charlie, you know you're a hard man to track down. How about you be spontaneous and take the rest of today off?" I said.

"Too much to do," he replied.

"Oh come on, just for today, please for me," I said, trying not to sound pushy.

"Why do you want me to do that?" he asked, giving me a funny look.

"You're my friend, I just think you should spend some time with your family. You know, you've sorted out this today, go take a break, let your staff have the rest of the day off too," I said. "It's a beautiful day,"

He sighed and looked at me, I don't know if it was what I had said or the expression my face, but he agreed.

"Alright then," he said, with a smile. "I'll see you later,"

One down, a few more to go. I now went to Chris, he should spend today with his family too. He was however, easer to convince then Charlie.

I laughed upon seeing the expressions on Cole's, Josh's and Kate's faces, when Charlie told them they were free to have the rest of the day off. I think, they thought he'd lost a marble or two.

As I walked away after getting everyone including Harris, Randall, and even Joe take the day off, I spotted Abby heading in the direction of Nikki's.

"Hey Abby," I said.

"Hey there Rebecca," she replied.

"Off to Nikki's?" I asked.

"Yeah,"

"Oh well, your Dad has taken the rest of the day off. Why not take this chance to go spend time with him and your Mum?" I said.

"Oh, well that's unusual. I promised Nikki however, I would come over,"

"I wouldn't waste this chance, look I'm off to the fair, why not invite her and take your parents too?"

"Well…" she started.

"Look I know your thinking they would cramp your style, but take it from my point of view. I have no parents anymore, if I was given this opportunity I would take it. People can be here one day and gone the next, so it's up to you, but I would do it," I said, knowing my advice was always welcome.

She seemed to catch my drift, and said she would meet me there. I continued walking in the direction of the fair. When I got there, I found that most of the people I had convinced, were already there. I grinned, Wendy, Andy and Chris were wondering the stalls, Kelly and Kate were queuing for the Ferris wheel, Randall and Josh were both trying out the free food from the cooking challenge and Harris, was buying food. I wondered around for a bit and was even happier, when I saw Charlie, Sarah, Abby and Nikki coming towards me. Everyone was so happy and enjoying themselves, but all memory of that elated feeling had faded, as I sailed round towards West Beach.

I moored The Marlin out of site near to West beach, and then took a smaller boat into the beach. I hauled it up and hid it. I then knew I had a long walk back to the harbour. I changed into some clothes I could jog in and set off. I knew that jogging was faster, and it gave me a reasonable excuse to be up early that morning. When I finally reached the harbour, I could see the ferry in the distance, the first ferry of the day. I wasn't sure which he was coming on. I had to be careful, I refused to just hide in my house all day, so I had decided to try and act as normal as possible.

I got into the mustang, and drove her back up to my house. I decided to have breakfast, my notes told me that Abby and Nikki had gone to the fair this morning, and would be joined there by Jimmy. Chris would be late to work, as he decided to have breakfast with Andy, how late was late though. I worked out that if the mariner blew up in the afternoon, then Wakefield most likely came on the nine am ferry, giving him time to set stuff up. That was assuming that, Harris's murder wasn't reported late. So that meant the ferry I had seen, was the one he was on. I knew from the distance I had seen it, I had half and hour before he arrived. I worked out his entire time line, what he did and when. I ate, and then drank down my tea. I then went to one of my bags, if I was going to be out there, I better be able to defend myself in case something went wrong. I picked up a large hunting knife, and tied it to my belt. I took a smaller one, and attached it to my leg. I then picked my final fail safe, my .45 caliber silver colt 1911A1 automatic pistol. It was my favourite gun; I had added pearl handles to it, as I thought it looked better. I put it down the back of my trousers, and pulled my jacket down over it.

Now I was ready, I headed out the door locking it behind me. I decided to go to the fair for a bit, if I turned up to early at the harbour, I would attract attention. As I was walking, someone came up behind me and grabbed me. Today was the worst day for someone to do that, and I jumped out my skin.

"Hey sorry!" they said.

"Jesus Jimmy! You scared the life out of me," I said, hitting him playfully.

"I said sorry, where you off to?" he replied.

"The fair, I have nothing better to do," I said.

"Do you mind if I come along?" he asked.

"Um, no, I don't mind at all. I just thought you'd be with Shane, or working," I said.

"Shane's out with his Dad, and my Dad's in Seattle," replied Jimmy. "So I am all alone and currently free,"

"Well, what about Abby and co?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"She's not at home, and I am hopefully seeing her later today," he said, winking at me.

"Oh, really?" I said. "What are you planning to do?"

"We are going camping, that is if she can get away with it," he said.

"Ah I see, camping…that should be nice," I said, with a smirk.

"Why are you looking at me like that? It's just camping," he said, grinning himself.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," I said, laughing.

We walked together, talking all the way. That was Jimmy for you, he could always make me smile, no matter how bad I was feeling.

"So, what are you and Abby going to do when she goes away to college?" I asked, now using the American lingo.

"I don't know," he replied. "Hey, wait a minute, did you just say college instead of uni?"

"Yeah, I think I did," I replied, with a grin.

"You're turning native!" he said.

We both laughed, as we came into the fair ground I felt happier then I had felt all morning. We were wondering around for a while, before I spotted Abby and Nikki. I pointed them out to Jimmy.

"Look there they are, why don't you go and find out if she can go," I said.

"You sure, I can talk to her later," he said, looking at me.

"Yes, I'll be fine. I quite happy to wonder around for a bit," I said.

He seemed unsure, I could see he wanted to go see Abby, but he didn't want to leave me on my own.

"Go!" I said, pushing him.

"Ok, I'll see ya later," he said, before ruffling my hair and moving off towards Abby.

I wondered around, with Jimmy gone, I had no one to distract me. I watched as he and Abby kissed, and then headed off together. I smiled, and turned to discover Nikki had spotted me.

"Hey, what you doing here all alone?" she asked.

"Well I was with Jimmy and then he went off to see Abby, so…" I started.

"He dumped you for her!" said Nikki, feigning shock.

"Yep, wasn't expecting it at all," I said, grinning.

Nikki and I went off to get some food. I was with her until about eleven thirty, when she had to go and run an errand for her Dad. I said goodbye and continued wondering. I ended up at the last place I wanted to be, the mariner. I looked around, it was quite quiet. As I walked along, I spotted someone, moving along the walkway between the boats. The person was wearing a dark green jacket, grey top and dark trousers. I paused, and just stared. It was him, I swore. He was moving between the boats, occasionally pausing. I forced myself to move, so I wasn't in sight and watched. Some of the boats he climbed on, and started doing something on them. In my mind it told me he was laying charges on the boats, he had to blow the mariner. It was at that moment, the events of that day started. At quarter to twelve, he stepped on to the wrong boat. I watched in horror as Harris, who was walking down the walkway to his boat, spotted Wakefield sneaking onto it. Harris would not like this, after all, the whole thing yesterday about people breaking into boats, meant if he thought he could catch the guy red handed he would. I didn't want to watch, but I did. He approached his boat, and the docks were so quiet, I heard every word he said.

"Ha! Caught you in the act, what do you think your doing on my boat!" snapped Harris.

Wakefield said nothing, he just continued doing whatever it was he was doing.

"Oi! Are you death? I said, what do you think you are doing?" repeated Harris.

Wakefield turned and gave him a look, or at least it's what he looked like he was doing.

"Right, that's it! Get off my Boat! I'm taking you to the Sheriff!" yelled Harris.

"Would that be Sheriff Mills?" said Wakefield, finally speaking.

"Yes are you dumb, as well as death?" snapped Harris.

"Well you take me to the Sheriff then," said Wakefield, his voice horribly calm.

I watched, as Wakefield allowed himself to be taken from Harris's boat, and marched up the walkway. Something told me that this wasn't going to be so easy, in my mind I believed Wakefield was just gaining a better position. I was horribly right, as Wakefield suddenly launched himself sideways grabbing a fishing knife. In one movement, he had brought it back round and stabbed Harris with it. I turned away not wishing to see anymore, when I heard a yell. Someone else had seen what had just happened and was yelling. I saw someone running, a phone in their hand. I knew they were ringing Sheriff Mills. I however, found myself doing the same and dialling 911. I explained the situation, and they said someone would be sent. I glanced back at the scene, Harris was on the floor not moving, and Wakefield was disappearing back down the walkway.

Ten minutes later, the police vehicle turned up. Deputies Aiken and Harkin got out, Cole saw me and approached.

"Did you see what happened?" he asked.

"A…a man, he, he just stabbed Harris. He ran off down that way, he's armed," I said, shocked at how shaky my voice was.

"Ok Rebecca, stay here," said Josh, as he came over.

Both Deputies took out their guns, and moved down onto the docks. At first they stayed together, moving slowly. Josh checked on Harris, confirming to Cole he was dead. They then continued to move stealthily along. Suddenly Wakefield moved, and they trained their guns on him.

"Stay where you are!" said Josh.

Wakefield said nothing, he just watched.

"Did you hear what I said?" said Josh. "Don't move,"

"Well if it isn't Deputy Cole Harkin," said Wakefield.

Josh stared and turned to Cole.

"You know him?" he asked.

"John Wakefield, when did they let you out?" said Cole

"Oh, a few days ago, for good behaviour. I think they were mistaken," Wakefield replied.

"Well they won't let you out this time," snapped Cole.

"That's only if you catch me," he said, grinning madly.

Suddenly without any warning, he took off running. Josh shot at him, but missed. They gave chase, but Wakefield had vanished again. They came to a point where the walkways split. They then split up moving swiftly, I watched looking everywhere for Wakefield. Cole was moving slowly, he paused as if he had heard something. He moved slowly, but Wakefield came out of no where, he swung the fishing knife knocking Cole's gun from his hand. He then proceeded with one blow, to knock Cole out. Then he was running again, moving across the boats back towards Harris's boat. Josh followed him, shooting at him occasionally. Wakefield had reached Harris's boat, and started doing something. Josh climbed up the front of Harris's boat, and climbed on top of the roof. He jumped off, colliding with Wakefield. Now both of them were fighting. I admit, I was scared.

At that point I saw Chris. He had spotted the scuffle aboard Harris's boat, and was coming to investigate. I could also see Randall further down, starting to approach from his boat. I knew what was about to happen. I glanced down at my watch it read 1.40, where had the time gone. I watched Chris head onto the docks, he was focused on the scuffle and seemed to miss Harris's body lying there. Then all of a sudden, Wakefield managed to throw Josh off and he jumped on to the walkway and ran. Josh only just made it onto the walkway, when Wakefield blew the boat. Josh got thrown. All around boats started exploding; flaming bits of dock were hitting the ground. Flames rose up all over the mariner. Chris spotted Wakefield running out of the smoke of the exploded boat, he was coming at Chris with the fishing knife. Chris turned and ran, yelling at everyone to run and get help. Chris ran passed where I was hiding, it was the last time I saw him alive. I saw Randall had run down towards where Chris had been and stopped, as Wakefield now turned on him instead. He ran too, disappearing off followed by Wakefield

I finally came out of hiding, running down onto the docks. I could see the Sheriff vehicle approaching, and I spotted Henry running down from where he had been towards me.

I searched for Josh desperately, knowing that he was somewhere. I finally spotted him and rushed to him.

"Josh?" I said.

"Sorry…" was the last thing he said, before his eyes shut.

I was crying, at that point I was pulled away by Henry. He was the last person I wanted to be touched by. He guided me to where Charlie was. He was checking on Cole. I pushed Henry away.

"I'm fine, see to him," I snapped.

I left them to it, knowing I couldn't be here. I was heading away from the docks, when I saw Jimmy and Abby running down towards where Charlie and Henry were. I sighed and headed for town. I ended up just sort of standing in the street, I felt like I had been in a war zone. I was unsure what to do, when I heard Abby's voice.

"I'm fine, I can get my self home. You don't want to be wondering around in the woods for long," she said.

"I have my truck, I can give you a lift," said Jimmy.

"It's not far, I'll be fine, now go," she said. "Rebecca?"

I didn't respond, I just stood there. So much for me being a death jumper, I was finding hard that I had to let these people die.

"Rebecca? Are you ok?" said Jimmy, as the two approached me.

I finally looked at them, my face was pale, I looked awful. Jimmy seemed to know what to do. Without question he took hold of me, and hugged me. Abby had no objection, she only had to look at me to know I was in a bad way.

"They're dead…" I murmured.

"You were there?" said Abby.

I just nodded.

"Everything's going to be ok," said Jimmy.

"No! it's not," I said.

I pulled away.

"Now you two go, you need to get home. It's not safe," I said, regaining my composure.

They both looked at me.

"I said go!"

They did what I said and took off, I turned I had to know what was happening. I headed towards were Abby was going, I was not far behind her when I heard yells. It was Randall, I had seen what had happened to him on Harper's Island and had no wish to see him die. Then I remembered Abby, she was there. I followed the cries to see Wakefield dragging Randall. I spotted Abby, I watched her instead of the murder. Abby gasped when Wakefield silenced Randall forever, and he heard her. He was starting to approach her hiding spot, when I heard Jimmy's Truck. He yelled at Wakefield distracting him, and allowing Abby to run. Wakefield then left Randall's body, I followed him needing to know what he was going to do. He moved through the woods, we had been moving for five minutes, when out of the trees Chris appeared. He didn't see Wakefield, I turned away not wanting to see my friend die and ran in the opposite direction. I may not of wished to have seen it, but I heard it. His cry echoed through the woods. I didn't want to know, I soon found Abby's tracks and followed the route she had taken for what seemed like ages.

Suddenly I stopped, pausing for a moment. I had heard a noise to my right. Was it Abby, I listened again. I then heard a sound, a sound I had heard before. A metal scrape, my eyes widened, as suddenly Wakefield was there. I took off like a jack rabbit, sprinting. I had not been warned of my death, surely I wouldn't die. I could hear him behind me, his heavy foot falls. I knew that he had heard me run when he had murdered Chris, and now he was after me. The gap between him coming after me though and murdering Chris was when, I guessed, he had killed Sarah and Kate and put all three in the tree. However, now was no time for thinking. I dodged my way through the trees, I jumped a tree root and heard him trip over it. Fear spurred me on, I ran blindly with no sense of direction. The terrain changed, to my left the gradient changed, sloping steeply downwards. Wakefield was closing in, I didn't care I turned and practically launched myself down the slope. I then ran to the right, as the ground levelled off slightly, before continuing downwards. It was then I realised, this was one of the dirt roads. I continued down the next slope, tripping and falling, rolling, and getting instantly back on my feet. I could hear Wakefield crashing down behind me, at one point I heard the swipe of the head spade; a little to close for my liking.

As I tore down the third hill, I heard a vehicle coming up it to my left. Salvation I thought, but then I might endanger them and affect the future. So I ran right, suddenly I tripped rolled and crashed into the road; I heard the vehicle's breaks slam. That's when the mad idea came into my head.

"Call the Sheriff!" I yelled at the vehicle, preying they heard me.

I ran away from the vehicle now, as Wakefield too crashed into the road and didn't even make a move on the vehicle. He just continued straight after me. I could see the sea to my left. Wakefield was falling behind slightly. I dodged down a slightly steep sort of path, then launched myself off the path and up a slight slope to my right. I kept running, even though there were branches in my way, but I could hear him no longer. It was then I realised, Henry had said he met Wakefield of the day of the rampage. I spun round for a moment, and thought I could see two people standing there, but then I was running again. I was lost, so much for knowing the island like the back of my hand. I wondered around, worrying any moment Wakefield would be back on my tail. That's when I came across it. The tree, the Tree of Woe, where Chris, Sarah and Kate hung like gruesome decorations, I turned away, not wishing to see anymore death. Then I head foot falls, fearing Wakefield I ran on, not knowing it was Abby. I finally had no place to go, I was stood atop the eastern bluff. I couldn't die, I wasn't meant to, but I couldn't go back, as Wakefield could come from any direction. No the only way was down. I knew from my recce, that there were ledges further down, but I didn't know if I could reach them. I heard a sound somewhere back behind me, and chose not to wait any longer.

I began to climb down, first by kneeling at the edge and reaching for a foothold. I started to descend, terrified of slipping. I wasn't scared of heights, but I hated it when the foot and hand folds where narrow. I felt my legs shake, but I forced myself to continue. Now I really could hear footfalls, heavy, scary footfalls. I was halfway down the overhang, when I looked up to find John Wakefield looking down at me. He swung the head spade down, and it missed by inches. It wasn't long enough. I increased the rate of my decent, in case he decided to get low to the ground to make the head spade reach. He didn't, instead he raised it above his head and started whacking the cliff. Parts started to come away, and fall towards me. I reached down with my left foot to find no more cliff, I had reached the end of the overhang.

I took a sharp intake of breath, not knowing if my arms would hold me, and reached down, as a rock flew dangerously close to my head, for the lowest handhold I could reach. I then went for it, allowing my legs to hang. A rock stuck my shoulder. I had to ignore it, as I looked down trying to see the ledge. I spotted it, took a deep breath and started to swing, the pain in my shoulder now increasing. I let go, free falling for a few seconds, before practically winding myself, as I landed on my side on the ledge and started to roll. I desperately grabbed at anything to stop me rolling off, and then lay panting on the ledge.

I had been so close to having to using my gun, but it would have been my last resort, as I would have failed the case if I'd shot Wakefield. From above I could hear Wakefield's anger, but also the sound of an engine. I couldn't stay where I was, Wakefield was due to be shot off the eastern bluff. I looked down, it was about an eight to nine meter drop. Just like a diving board I thought. I prepared, putting my arms above my head and my right hand gripping the back of my left hand, the palm of which, would form the barrier for my head, by hitting the water first. The highest I had ever dived from was five meters. This was higher, with rocks at the bottom of which, I could hit if I got it wrong. Remember you can't die I thought, not believing it for a minute.

I hit the water and resurfaced. It had felt further then eight meters. I swam now towards the rocks and the little cave. I pulled myself onto the wave cut platform, cutting my leg on a rock as I did. I manoeuvred into the cave and lay flat on my stomach, hoping I was hidden by the rocks. Above the noise of the waves, I could just about hear the argument between Wakefield and I assumed Charlie. Then I heard it, three consecutive shots, a crashing sound, and Wakefield appeared from above and hit the water. I watched, I found myself holding my breath as I waited. Then he resurfaced, and moved. I froze, terrified he would see me, but after a few moments he swam to the left heading for the hidden beach. I waited, the minutes ticked by, and finally I chose to move. I swam slowly, the cut on my leg stinging like crazy. I could see him now, he dragged himself on to the beach and then stumbled slowly towards the tree line, disappearing from view. I waited to see if he came back out, but he didn't. I would go there later and check, curiosity killed the cat came to mind, but right now I didn't want to linger. I swam to Harmon beach, and hauled myself out. I stumbled up the cliff path, falling several times. Stupidly pulling myself back up, using the appropriately named razor grass, and so cutting my hands. By the time I reached the top, I was in a right state.

Unbeknown to me Charlie, Jimmy and Shane were all searching for me. You see, the truck I had crashed in front of had been Jimmy's. Shane had been in the truck, as Jimmy had gone to pick him up. They had radioed Charlie, who had tracked Wakefield to the eastern bluff, all because Wakefield had followed me there. As I lent against a tree catching my breath, I heard my name being called. I heaved my body on, my strength ebbing as I made my way to the sound. I found the Sheriff Truck and looked around. Out of the trees behind the truck, Jimmy appeared looking pale. He spotted me and charged over.

"Oh god! Are you alright? Are you hurt? Speak to me," he started. "Shane! Sheriff! She's here!"

"I'm fine," I said, obviously not.

I was shaking, soaked, covered in scratches and bruises and a huge gash down my right leg. I looked anything, but fine. Shane took off his jacket and wrapped it round me, while the Sheriff tried to radio someone.

"What happened, how did you get wet?" asked Charlie.

"I climbed down the bluff…" was all I managed to say.

"You did what!" said Shane, looking at me as if I was mental.

My strength was failing, I could feel the feeling I got when I was going to feint. I was already, pretty much leaning against Jimmy. The last thing I remember was looking up at him, before I slumped forward into his chest and passed out.

* * *

So, exciting, scary? What's the opinion on this chapter? I have to say I slightly scared myself writing it. As ever, looking for you wonderful people to review, I don't bite, so opinions of it, however you feel, would be greatly appreciated. *puppy dog eyes*


	14. Chapter 14 The Sorrows of Life

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything or anyone from Harper's Island, or anything you might recognise from the show. Neither do I own anything from Harper's Globe, or any other shows, or films, I may make references to. I do however own Rebecca Jacobs and the idea of Death Jumping and all things related to Death Jumping.

Hi thanks to Lilacc, James, DitzyGenius1218, Mac, Katie, Maggie Fan and Neon Jack for your reviews. It was so nice to have so many reviews! Now for Lilacc, and any other readers who are befuddled (love that word) with the whole death warnings. Basically, let's say our killer decides to kill the death jumper to stop them saving the people they want dead. As soon as the killer decides this, the Panel's machine will register this and send a form of communication to that death jumper. In our case, Rebecca prefers letters, so a letter would appear. This letter would say: Dear Rebecca, this is a warning, your death is imminent. You will die on Friday 26th June 2010 at 18.42, 36 seconds into that minute. Please find a suitable person to death jump for you.

So I hope that makes a bit more sense. Now to Katie, the need for the deaths was, because if they didn't happen then the later events wouldn't occur. Also Maggie Fan, Maggie actually appears in this Chapter, because Rebecca spends most of her time at the docks, she doesn't go to the Candlewick much, so that's why Maggie hasn't been around. Please feel free to ask questions in your reviews and I will try to answer them. By the way there is only this chapter and a few paragraphs of the next chapter, before the series starts, as in it starts in Chapter 15! Whooo! Plus this is my second longest chapter at the moment!

Now this is a warning, based on the person who occasionally reads my chapters before I post them, they told me that they found this chapter rather sad. Now the thing is, I was trying to capture some of the sadness and poignancy that HI had in many of its episodes (at least near the end). Also all these events had to occur before the series started, otherwise the story wouldn't fit to what we know from the series. Plus the chapter before had people die, so I was trying to get across some of that emotion. So I hope that I have given this chapter some justice and emotion, as I am not used to writing this sort of stuff and this is my way of paying homage to those parts of the show. Once again, there is a warning about language. So without further ado, and apologies for the length of this author note, please enjoy and remember to review!

* * *

_**Chapter fourteen-The Sorrows of Life**_

When I woke up, I was in the Sheriff's Truck. Jimmy was supporting me, and I guessed Shane was behind me in the other seat. I could see we were moving, as my face was towards the back left seat window. I still had Shane's jacket wrapped round me. As I moved slightly Jimmy's worried voice spoke.

"Hey, steady. It's alright, your safe now," he said.

"Where are we going?" I mumbled.

"Dr Campbell's, you need to get checked out. You scared us back there collapsing like that," said Jimmy, I could hear the slight shake in his voice.

"I'm fine, I don't need to see him," I replied.

"No arguments, you're seeing him," came Shane's voice, from behind me.

I got closer to Jimmy, manoeuvring myself, so my mouth was near to his ear.

"You need to go to Abby, she needs you more then me," I whispered to him.

"I'm not leaving you until you've seen the Doc," he replied.

"Shane can make sure I go, please, you'll regret it if you don't go to her," I continued.

"What are you talking about?" he said, giving me a look.

I glanced at Charlie before looking back at Jimmy.

"Trust me, just go to her. She needs you," I whispered, urgently.

He paused and sighed. He knew he couldn't win.

"Shane, will you make sure she goes to the Doc? I have just remembered something I have to do," he said.

"Um, sure," replied Shane, giving Jimmy a look.

"Sheriff, could you drop me off at my truck?" Jimmy asked.

"Ok Jimmy," replied Charlie.

We pulled into town, and Charlie stopped by Jimmy's truck. As Jimmy got out, he checked that I was sure I would be ok. I nodded and told him again to go. He gave me a slightly worried smile, before giving Shane a serious look. He then turned and went to his truck.

Charlie then pulled up outside Ike's clinic and Shane helped me out. I found I was still leaning quite heavily, I could see Shane's concern to the point he just picked me up. I protested, I refused to be carried, but Shane ignored me. Ike was waiting for us as we came in. He took me straight through, passed a room where I caught a glimpse of a body. He cleaned my cuts and bandaged my leg. He then gave me a full check over, and finally concluded I had collapsed from fear and exhaustion. I could have told you that, I thought.

I was told to take it easy, and with that I limped out of the clinic. I headed for the docks with Shane following.

"Rebecca, wait! You've been told to take it easy," snapped Shane.

"People are hurt, dead even. There is no way I'm not going down there to help," I replied.

"What do you plan to do, you're more a hindrance in that condition," he replied.

I could hear his frustration.

"I know Jimmy told you to look after me. Well if you plan to not let him down, then your just going to have to follow me," I replied.

"Or I could just carry you out of here," he replied, with a slight smirk.

"You wouldn't," I said, giving him a look.

"I will if you don't slow down," he said.

I sighed, he had a point, as my energy was still low. As I reached the docks, the sight alone was enough to make my stomach churn. There was bits of boat everywhere, the wood was all black. People were moving around, collecting up stuff they could salvage. I could see Joe and Mike moving among the wrecks, and then I saw Henry. He was with JD, and was helping move some crates which had fallen on a boat. His parents were there too, I saw Henry's mum comforting some of those who had lost people.

I made my way to them, I saw Wendy, she was in tears and Mrs Dunn was hugging her. Andy stood there looking listless, the usual bright smile he had on his face gone, replaced by an emptiness.

"Hi, what can I do to help?" I said.

They all turned to me apart from Andy.

"Rebecca? What happened to you?" asked JD, with a look of concern.

"It doesn't matter, I'll be fine," I said, knowing Shane was most likely rolling his eyes behind me.

"Could you take Wendy and Cheryl for a cup of tea?" asked Joseph Dunn.

"I'm not going anywhere," said Wendy, firmly.

"Or you could go and get them some tea," said Joseph.

"Is this because I look like I have been through hell and back?" I said, giving him a look.

"Well actually I think tea would help," said Cheryl Dunn.

"Fine," I said. "Come on then Shane,"

I saw him smirk, just because he knew he had been right. It wasn't fair, I was used to feeling like this, it didn't mean I was useless. I came back with the tea and handed it out. Andy hadn't moved, so I decided to talk to him.

"Andy?" I started.

He didn't respond, he just continued staring. I took him by the shoulders and turned him away from the others, so he was looking at just me.

"Andy, look at me," I said.

He did, his eyes shining with tears.

"I'm here for you, if you want to talk, when you're ready," I continued.

He nodded, and then I pulled him into a hug. He sobbed, his legs gave out and we almost crashed to the floor. I pulled him over to a bench and sat him down, never letting go. We just sat there while he cried. Shane was watching to make sure I was ok, but he knew better then to intrude. Finally Andy's sobs subsided and he just held onto me.

"I'm so sorry Andy," I whispered to him.

He looked up.

"I can't believe he's gone," he said, hoarsely.

"I know, you need to be strong for your Mum, but you can always come and talk to me," I said.

"Thank you, it's just…" he started.

"What?" I asked, feeling like I wasn't going to like the answer.

"We saved him from drowning, for…for this," he paused, as more sadness washed over him. "For this to happen. Maybe it would have been better if he had drowned,"

I shuddered, as I remembered thinking that after we had rescued Chris and Wilson that day.

"No Andy, don't think that. When we saved him, no one could have known this would happen. You got longer with him, because you saved him and he was so proud," I said, biting back my own tears.

He looked at me and hugged me again. We then just sat there, until the others came over and we all headed off home.

I retrieved The Marlin a day later, I tied her up at the docks. It seem strange, there were only a few boats that had survived the mariner explosion. The docks were so empty. The thing was, I knew there was more sadness to come.

A few days later, I was fixing a piece of equipment on The Marlin, when I a voice I knew well reached my ears.

"I'm not going, you can't send me away. I don't want to go!" snapped Abby.

"Stop making a scene, you going to stay with your Grandmother whether you like it or not!" snapped Charlie back.

"Why? What have I done wrong?" cried Abby. "If I have done something wrong, tell me I'll apologise. I haven't even got to say goodbye to anyone," she continued.

She was being frogmarched down to the docks. I could see them now, lit up by the Mariner lights that were still working. I could also see the waiting water taxi, that would take Abby to the mainland.

"Your going and that's final!" said Charlie.

Abby now changed tactics, she gave her father a look of thunder before grabbing her bags up. Then I was distracted by footsteps that were running. Jimmy was sprinting coming from the direction of town and The Cannery. He was desperately heading for Abby and Charlie at the other end of the Mariner. I watched, knowing he wouldn't make it. Abby got on the water taxi and slammed the door behind her. Her father watched her go as the taxi started to move.

"Abby!" Jimmy yelled, too late.

He watched heartbroken, as the taxi pulled away. She didn't see him, as she was refusing to look back at her father, she was instead staring at the door. Charlie watched a little longer, glancing at Jimmy before leaving. Jimmy stayed standing there, even after he could no longer see Abby. Finally I decided to go over to him. I made my way along the walkway to where he stood still looking out.

"Jimmy?" I said, softly.

He didn't move, I came slowly and placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned to me, his expression full of sadness.

"Come on," I said, leading him away.

He let me, I drove him back to my place and sat him down on the sofa. He was in shock, so I made him some hot sweet tea. I handed it to him.

"You got anything stronger," was all he said, his voice sounding constricted.

"Trust me, this will help," I said

He took it and sipped it slowly. He was pale, and he reminded me of how Andy had looked. I remembered how Shane had put it, puppy dog awful. I got up again, and came back with my own tea and some biscuits. I sat down in the single chair unsure how to handle the situation. Jimmy looked at me.

"Is there something wrong with me?" he asked.

I looked at him.

"Because it seems all girls I like, don't want to be near me," he continued.

"No," I said, getting out of my seat and sitting next to him. "I just thought you might want a little space,"

"It's the last thing I want," he said. "Why? Why did she leave without saying goodbye?"

I wasn't sure if I could tell him the truth, but the look on his face made me unable not to.

"Look, I don't think it was about you, she didn't say goodbye to me either. I don't think she said goodbye to anyone," I started.

"She didn't?" he replied.

"No, I overheard her and Charlie, it seemed he was sending her off to her Grandmothers',"

"She still should have said something, no offence but I'm her boyfriend. I thought she…" he started, but the sadness overwhelmed him and he started crying.

"I'm sure she does love you," I said, taking the tea off him and pulling him into a hug. "She'll probably call you when she gets there,"

I knew she wouldn't, but I had to tell him something. I held him, the roles reversed. It seemed strange, but I didn't care. He had been there for me, so I was going to be there for him.

"She'll come back, won't she?" he sobbed.

"I'm sure she will, sometime," I said, knowing it would be seven years before he saw her again. "I think Charlie thought it would be better for her to leave for a bit, you know. To help her get over the loss of her mother,"

"I wanted to be there for her. How can I, when she's miles away," he replied.

"Just give her time, she'll need you when she comes back. I mean, when she rings, you don't want her to hear you crying down the phone do you?" I said.

"No, no, your right, I don't want her to hear me upset, it'll make it worse for her," he said. "I just miss her, I wish she had said goodbye,"

A fresh wave of tears fell, as he sobbed harder. I held him close, trying to calm him.

"Shhhhh," I said. "Everything will be ok, you're tired. You need some sleep, things will look better in the morning,"

I got him to drink a little more tea. I then held him, until exhaustion took him and he fell asleep in my arms. I lay him down on the sofa, and fetched some pillows and blankets. I watched him sleep for a bit, before sweeping a strand of his hair from his face and kissing him on the forehead.

"Goodnight Jimmy," I whispered, before heading to bed myself.

The next morning I came down quietly, Jimmy was still sleeping. I tried to be quiet, so as not wake him. I made coffee and sat down at the counter. In front of me was a leaflet. On it was, written in bold: Memorial Service. To remember those we have lost. I sighed we had had the funerals. Sarah Mills's funeral had been a couple of days before Abby left. She was the first of the six to be buried. Now they wanted me to come to this service, which was to be held on the front lawn of The Candlewick. I would go, out of respect, but I knew all the time I would be wishing I could have stopped it.

I heard a moan from the lounge, and got up taking a freshly made cup of coffee with me. Jimmy looked up at me bleary eyed as I entered. He said nothing, as I put the coffee down in front of him. I knew he was grateful, but the way he was likely to be feeling I wasn't expecting much from him. I made to go back to the kitchen, when he spoke.

"Thanks…for last night," he said, quietly.

"No problem," I replied.

I knew it was going to be difficult for him. He had breakfast with me and then made his excuse to leave. I knew he was feeling like he had already put enough pressure on me as it was. I think at that time he wanted some space, I watched him go, knowing if he needed me he would come back.

Shane however did not believe me, when I told him how bad Jimmy was a few days later. He told me he had seen him, and said he seemed fine. I could not convince him, that Jimmy needed some support from his best friend as he was an emotional wreck.

"Yeah right, Jimmy's fine," said Shane.

"Well Shane, some people react differently," said Joe. "They can seem perfectly normal, but inside they are a mass of churning emotions,"

"Joe's right, Jimmy needs a guy to talk to and well you're the only one who could do it," I said.

Shane just looked at me, he then threw me the coil of rope he had been tying and climbed onto the dock.

"Look ok, I'll talk to him. I'll arrange one of those guy things we used to do at my place and I'll talk then," said Shane.

"Really?" I said, not believing a word.

"Yes, otherwise, you'll just whine on and on at me," he said, feigning annoyance.

"Thanks, sweetie," I said, giving him a patronising smile.

He shook his head and headed off to find Jimmy. So it was arranged, but what occurred on that night would definitely convince Shane that Joe and I were right. It had started off well, Shane and Jimmy had gone off to watch movies or whatever they did and Shane had got some of his Dad's booze. They had been watching something and drinking, when Shane had made a casual comment on how it had been a while since they had done this. It was mainly because, Abby had been spending more time with Jimmy, and so Shane and he had less time together. That was the point that Jimmy had seemed uncomfortable and tried to change the subject. Shane however had pushed it and as the alcohol had started to kick in, Jimmy seemed to open up a little. Yet it got to a point where Jimmy started getting emotional, and as he did, he drank more. By the end of it Jimmy was off his head, and Shane was not sure what to do. So he then rang me and explained all of this to me.

"So now, he is just sitting there rocking back and forth, he's in such a state I don't know what to do," he said, worried.

"Ok calm down Shane, I'll come over and get him," I replied.

"I'm sorry, I really didn't believe he was in such a bad way. I mean he's like…puppy dog awful," said Shane, I could hear the stress in his voice.

"It's ok Shane, I'm coming,"

When I got there, Shane hadn't been wrong. Jimmy was sitting rocking back and forth hugging a pillow. He had a half drunk bottle of what looked like scotch in his hand, and he was just staring seemingly into space.

"How long has he been like this?" I asked.

"I don't know? Half an hour?" said Shane.

"Ok well, I'll take him back to mine,"

"Will he be ok?" Shane asked, his expression full of concern.

"Yes, he will be fine, but he just needs us to help him get through this ok?" I replied.

"Sure, I'll do what I can,"

"Good," I said, clapping him on the shoulder.

I made to now move Jimmy. We pried the bottle off him, as well as the pillow and got him to stand up. He lent heavily on me, almost his full weight, as we staggered towards the door.

"Do you need help?" asked Shane.

"No we'll be fine, he can't be any worse then you. If I can get you home, I can deal with Jimmy," I replied, with a smile.

I got him in the car and waved bye to Shane, we had only be going ten minutes when Jimmy decided he was going to be sick. I pulled over and let him out. When he was sure he was ready to continue, I got him back in and drove home. Getting him into the house was another matter. We ascended the stairs, although it was more me carrying him. When we reached the top however he started coughing, so I got him into the bathroom. When he had finished retching into the toilet bowl, I got him some water.

"I s'rry" he slurred.

"It's ok, sweet heart,"

" I miss A'by sooooooo much,"

"I know, come on now. You need some rest,"

I hauled him up and got him in the spare room. He flopped onto the bed, practically passing out as his head hit the pillow. I then proceeded to remove his shoes, before getting him under the covers. I placed a bin near to him and then sat down in a chair. I was going to have to sit with him all night, to make sure he didn't choke or anything. I sighed, the next few years were going to be hard.

I woke up with a start it was morning, how long was I asleep for I thought. Jimmy was in the same position he had been when I was last awake. I sighed with relief, and decided I could leave him to go get a coffee. I made my way down stairs and put the kettle on. Once I had coffee, I decided Jimmy would be fine and so I stayed downstairs and watched TV instead. By three o'clock I was making a late lunch, when I heard a steady thump come down the stairs. Jimmy entered, looking tired and in pain. He slumped down into a seat, and placed his head in his hands.

"Hey love, how are you feeling?" I asked.

"Like I have someone using my head for a drum. How did I get here?" he replied.

"You don't remember?" I said.

"It's all a bit hazy," he said, looking at me.

"Well what do you remember?" I asked.

"I was at Shane's, we were drinking. Then he started talking about Abby and I don't know after that," he said.

"Well you got very drunk and were in quite a state, and so Shane called me. I came over, picked you up and brought you back here," I explained. "Then I got you upstairs and you passed out, oh and you were sick several times,"

"I'm really sorry, I'm just not myself," he said.

"Well that's why I'm proposing you stay with me for a bit," I said, with a soft smile.

He looked at me, trying to read my feelings.

"I can't do that, it's not fair on you,"

"It's nothing, you're a friend in need. That's if you want to stay that is,"

"Are you sure?" he said.

"Of course I am, I'll take that as a yes," I said, smiling. "We will go get your stuff and you can stay here for a bit,"

He looked happier then I had seen him in a while. Once we had got his stuff, he spent the rest of the afternoon sleeping off the hangover.

The days past by and Jimmy was improving. Shane had come and visited him, as had Nikki and they could both see their friend was happier. He was soon able to move out, he thanked me and said he owed me big time. I was happy to see him smile again.

The day of the memorial service came, and it was where I met someone who I hadn't really got to meet properly. In all my planning, I had seemingly missed her out. Maggie Krell, the owner of the Candlewick, was the one who hosted the service. She provided all the food and drink, and talked to all the bereaved. I finally got a chance to speak to her.

"Hi," I said, approaching her.

"Hello, you're Rebecca, aren't you?" she said, smiling.

"Yes, I have seen you around I have just never managed to really talk to you," I said, feeling rather awkward.

"Yes I me too, I apologise for not introducing myself," she replied.

"It's my fault as well," I said.

She shook her head, and changed the subject.

"You knew Chris well didn't you, you saved him and Wilson in that storm," she said, looking at me sadly.

"Yes, you were there, weren't you," I said, nodding.

"Yes, I was the one who called the coast guard," she replied.

"Oh," I said, now feeling pretty bad.

"Don't worry," she said, placing a hand on my shoulder. "It's nice to finally meet you,"

The months passed on, Cole Harkin, after several months in the burns clinic, where JD and Joseph had visited him frequently, returned to the island. He however became a recluse choosing to avoid people, mostly I guessed due to his scarring. The other thing that occurred, was the argument between the builder's and the locals, about the building costs for the memorial to Chris. The locals had decided to honour their late harbour master, with a statue of him welcoming tourists as he had done as a child. However the money they had raised, did not cover the cost of the statue. I decided to sort the problem, and walked down to the docks to speak to the builders.

"Hi," I said.

"Look we are not working for nothing, however much you beg you're not going to change our minds," said one.

"Really, right, well I won't beg then," I said, pulling out my check book.

"We won't take I owe you notes either," sniggered another.

I didn't like their attitude, I wrote out a sum and handed the check to them. The man's eyes widened as he saw the amount.

"Right! Will that shut you up?" I said, giving them a look.

"Um, yes ma'am, um…" he started.

"Now get working, if I catch you bothering the locals again you'll have me to answer too," I said. "Oh, and if I find it is not finished properly, or anything wrong with it, then I'll sue your asses! You got that?"

"Yes right away,"

It made me feel so good, I turned and walked away, desperately trying not to laugh at the looks on their faces.

Unfortunately a year after the Wakefield massacre Jimmy's mum Julia was diagnosed with cancer. As if the boy did not have enough problems, what with Abby not calling and everything else he didn't need this. It wasn't the only shocking news though, the worse thing that happened to me that year was Joe's death. It hit out of the blue and I just ended up sitting on the docks crying, and Jimmy and Shane had come and found me. The thing was, as I had sat on the docks, the last thing Joe had said to me came flooding back.

"_You know lassie, I have noticed how close you and Jimmy have been getting," he said._

"_Really, we are just good friends," I replied._

"_There are quite a few, who either think you're a couple or that you would make a good couple," he continued._

"_Oh, well that's not going to happen," I said._

_It couldn't, as that would destroy the case completely._

"_Well, I just want to say I don't think you two are right for each other, not in that way," he said._

"_Why have you got a secret crush on me?" I asked, giggling._

"_Of course, but that's not the point," he said, winking. "I think there have been other opportunities that are better for you," _

"_Other opportunities? What do you mean Joe?" I asked, curious._

"_You wait and see lassie, when the time comes you'll know," he replied, with a twinkle in his eye._

What had he meant I wondered, now I would never be sure. Jimmy and Shane came with me to the funeral and his will reading. I found, as he had no family, he had left the boat to me. I was shocked, it honoured me that I had made such an impression with this man. I was sad to have lost such a friendship.

Jimmy's mum died in 2003, but she wasn't the only one to go. Jimmy and I had lost someone, now it was Shane's turn.

Mike had a heart attack while down at the docks, and although an air ambulance was called, he died in hospital. The thing was, Shane had never been good with his emotions and this was hard on him. He had loved and feared his father, and now he just didn't know how to cope. The thing was he wouldn't admit it. He kept it all inside of him and locked himself away. One evening, while I was in The Cannery, my phone rang and I answered it.

"Hi, Rebecca, it's Simon,"

"Hi Simon, what can I do for you?" I replied.

"I need you to come down to the docks, it's Shane," he said, sounding serious.

"Right on my way," I said, before clicking off.

I downed my drink and headed off to the docks. When I got there, I was met by Jimmy who led me to where his friend was.

"Hi, I thought it was better to call you, then Charlie," said Simon, as we approached. "The last thing Shane needs right now, is to be arrested,"

I now surveyed the scene, Shane was passed out, lent against some crates. He was surrounded by beer bottles and some other liquor. I sighed, why didn't these people come and talk to me, why did they resort to alcohol. I bent down crouching, and placed a hand gently on Shane's shoulder.

"Shane?" I said, quietly while shaking him. "Shane come on, wake up,"

He didn't respond, I needed some response to see how bad he was.

"Shane!" I snapped, shaking him harder.

He mumbled and made a slight movement to bat me off, I sighed. Between Simon, Jimmy and I we hauled Shane up, and got him into Simon's truck. We then took him back to mine, and somehow got him to the spare room.

"You sure you'll be alright with him?" said Simon.

"Yeah, sure. He needs someone to help him," I replied, all the time thinking about how Jimmy had been.

The other two left, and I again found myself sitting with a passed out person in my spare room. The next morning I decided to take the day off, Shane would need someone to be around when he woke up. It was almost evening when Shane finally stirred. I had come in to check on him and was leaving, when I heard him moan.

"Shane?" I queried.

"Hmm?" he responded.

He woke up a little too suddenly and swung himself round, regretting it as his head ached.

"R'b'cca?" he mumbled, he shook himself. "Rebecca, what are you doing here?"

"I live here," I stated, simply.

"Since when?" he asked.

"Since I moved to this island, oh about five years ago," I replied.

"Ok…where am I?" he said, sounding completely bewildered.

"At my house, we found you passed out at the docks and rather then you get arrested, we brought you back here," I replied.

"Oh God," he said. "I should go,"

He made to move, but the killer hangover said otherwise. He stumbled slightly, and I moved and forced him to sit back down on the bed.

"Woo, steady, you're not going anywhere," I said.

"I'll be alright," he said, as he made to get up again.

"Remember Jimmy?" I said, giving him a look.

He sighed and stared at the floor.

"I want to help you Shane, but I can't if you won't tell me how your feeling," I said.

"How could you ever understand how I'm feeling!" he snapped.

"Because both my parents are dead!" I snapped back.

"I…both of them?" he said, a little calmer.

"Yes, now if you like, you can stay here, like Jimmy did," I said, calmly.

"Why would you want someone like me staying here?" he said, grumpily.

"What do you mean, you're my friend. Of course I want you to stay,"

"I'm a drunk, short tempered git!" stated Shane.

"Well the thing about friendship, is you don't give up on somebody just because they aren't perfect," I said. "You take the bad in with the good,"

"I don't deserve you," he said, looking away.

I turned his face back to me.

"Yes you do, now let's see if we can't fix that hangover. Then you can sleep some more, and then maybe you won't be so grumpy," I said, with a smile.

It took Shane quite a while to get over his Dad's death, god help me when he breaks up with Kelly I thought. He steadily improved to the point he was cooking me dinners and such, but I knew he couldn't stay with me permanently. Even he seemed to realise this and even though I could see it saddened him to leave, he knew it was right.

You would think that between the two of them, that Jimmy and Shane had suffered enough, but the worst at least for Jimmy was still to come. At the beginning of 2005 Simon died in his sleep, over the past few years he had changed. Most of us believed it was the loss of his wife, that was the major cause. He never seemed to truly get over it. His death however hit Jimmy hard, to the point he couldn't stay on Harper's any longer. He had to get away. He said it was because he needed work, like Shane before him his dad's boat had been deemed unseaworthy, and so had been sold for scrap. The day Jimmy left, I made him promise he would call me and keep me informed on how he was doing. Shane told him, that if he met any hot women, he was to direct them his way. With us all waving him off, he had driven onto the ferry.

I was worried, in my opinion Jimmy was in no state to be going off on his own. Yet there was nothing I could do. He did make an effort to call, but I still found myself checking my messages every time I came in. While he was away, the Wellingtons came for a visit to the island. In particular Ben, he had come to see his good friend Brent Cyr. Brent was another person I needed to get to know. He ended up being Robin's boyfriend in Harper's Globe, and so he would need saving too. I saw his friendship with Ben, as a chance to get to know him. I was now working Joe's boat with Shane. He needed the work, and so I had taken him on, plus it kept him out of trouble. Ben came down to the docks to see me, and he brought Brent with him. Their voices carried as they came round.

"I can't believe you haven't met her properly, I'm sure I introduced you," said Ben.

"Nope, I mean I have seen her around and stuff, but I have never really spoken to her," replied Brent.

"Well you can say hello and make an effort," Ben said. "Now I know she's around here somewhere,"

"Can I help you?" Shane said, the dislike evident in his voice.

"You seen Rebecca, I'm looking for her," said Ben.

"Really, why?" replied Shane.

"I haven't seen her in a while and I thought I'd say hi," said Ben, starting to get frustrated.

"Oh, well let me see," Shane started.

"Shane stop been an arse!" snapped Brent. "You obviously know where she is,"

"Well swim champ, got some balls have we?" said Shane, advancing towards him.

"Alright! That's enough!" I snapped. "Shane, I'm not paying you to fight,"

"Yeah Shane, you should tighten your dogs leash Rebecca!" sneered Brent.

"That's enough from you too! I may not know you that well, but I won't have you being nasty," I said, giving Brent a look.

Great I thought, this is all I need. I have to save this guy, and I already dislike him. I know he will improve, but still.

"Rebecca, this is my good friend Brent," said Ben, still occasionally glancing at Shane.

"Hi Brent, good to meet you properly,"

"Yeah," he replied, seeming uncomfortable.

"Oh don't sulk, you don't need to act like that," I said, looking unimpressed.

"Yeah, come on Brent," said Ben, nudging him.

"Fine, sorry," he said.

"It's not me you should apologise to," I said.

"You can't be serious, I mean come on it's Shane," said Brent.

"I heard that!" said Shane.

"Both of you now, apologise," I said, feeling like a teacher.

They sighed and did so. After the two lads headed off, we had arranged to meet in The Cannery. When I got home I checked my messages, nothing I sighed. I went to bed, worrying.

_I stood in the woods, Wakefield before me. He was smirking. In his hand, he held a boarding knife. He waved at me, but I backed away. _

_He then looked behind me, I turned in horror to find Henry standing there. _

_He opened his mouth to say something, when he paused and looked down. His phone was ringing._

"_Hold on a sec," he said._

_I just stared, what the hell…_

My phone was ringing, I woke up, still reeling from my dream, and grabbed it.

"Hello?" I said, my voice thick with sleep.

I glanced at the clock. It read 3am, who would be ringing me now I thought.

"Rebecca, oh thank god," replied the voice.

"Jimmy?" I said, confused.

"I need your help, I'm in serious trouble," he said, sounding scared.

"What's wrong? What's happened?" I asked, now concentrating.

"I've been arrested for something I didn't do…murder," he said, I could here the shake in his voice.

"What! How, why? Do they have any evidence?" I said, shocked.

"I don't know, I was asleep…in my truck and they just banged on the window and when I opened the door, they dragged me out," he said. "I didn't do it, I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. I…"

I could hear the stress in his voice, he was panicking and he was all alone.

"Listen to me I'm coming," I said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know who else to call," he said, sadly.

"No it's fine, where are they holding you?"

"Seattle FBI building,"

"Right I'll be there as soon as I can, just hold on," I said.

"Ok,"

I ended the call and now made another. I knew Charlie would not like been rung up at this hour, but I didn't care.

"Hello?" Charlie mumbled.

"Hi, Charlie, it's Rebecca. I am sorry to ring at this hour, but I need your help,"

"What can I do for you?"

"Jimmy's in trouble, I need you as back up," I explained. "He's been arrested for a murder he didn't do,"

"What? Right ok," he replied.

"Can you be down at the docks in twenty minutes?"

"Yeah ok, sure. I'll meet you down there,"

He clicked off. I jumped out of bed and put some clothes on. I filled two flasks of coffee and grabbed some snacks, before jumping in the mustang and driving off down to the mariner.

When I got there, I ran down to The Marlin and prepared her to sail. The Sheriff Truck turned up at 3.25, according to my watch. Charlie got out and made his way to me. We set off, I kicked in the engines pretty quickly as I wanted to get there. The water was calm enough, for me to get to Seattle in under forty minutes. I hadn't been to Seattle in a while, it was strange to think that seven years ago I had started this case. As I took an available spot at the docks and tied The Marlin up, the sun was rising in the sky. We made our way to the taxi line, and I paid one to take us to the Seattle FBI building. It was known as the Abraham Lincoln Building, and was a tall imposing structure. We entered and made our way to the desk. A man sat there in a security guard uniform, he looked us up and down as we approached.

"Can I help you?" he queried.

"Hopefully, you have someone in custody by the name of Jimmy Mance?" I replied.

"And you are?" he said, giving me a look.

"His friend, look can I see him?" I said, knowing what his answer was likely to be.

"He is a murder suspect, so, no you can't," he replied.

"But he didn't do it!" I said, feeling frustrated.

"Have they actually charged him?" asked Charlie, stepping forward.

"I'm not sure sir," said the guard, then he noticed Charlie's uniform. "Um Sheriff sir,"

"Well you can only hold him twenty four hours without actual charge," said Charlie. "Plus, I don't see why we can't see him,"

"Well I know that Sheriff, but as to seeing him, I will have to contact Agent Harrison," the guard replied.

"Well get to it man," said Charlie.

The guard made several calls, and finally a tired looking agent came to meet us. He was middle aged, light brown hair and sharp hazel eyes.

"Are you the people asking about Mr Mance?" he asked.

Well who else is here at this time in the morning, I thought.

"Yes, I would like to see him," said Charlie.

"He's suspected of brutally murdering a man," replied Harrison.

"Well we are both officers of the law, let me at least take a look at the evidence. Jimmy is a citizen of Harper's Island, and so I have some influence," said Charlie.

"Ok, I don't see how it could do any harm," replied Harrison. "Who is she?"

"She's his friend, is it not possible for her to see him?" said Charlie. "I can vouch for her,"

Harrison didn't like it, but Charlie managed to convince him, so he finally agreed. Charlie headed off with Harrison, while another agent took me down to see Jimmy. We wondered along several corridors and went up and down several flights of stairs, until we came to where they had Jimmy incarcerated. He was just sat there, his head in his hands.

"Jimmy?" I said, softly.

He looked up, he looked like he hadn't shaved for a few days, his hair was lank and his whole demeanour was that of a broken man.

"Rebecca? Is that you?"

"Of course it's me," I said, as the man let me in the cell.

I hugged him tightly, not bothered he likely hadn't washed. I didn't care, I was just so happy to see him.

"How are you holding up?" I asked him.

"I don't know what is going on," he replied. "I would feel happier if I did,"

"Well Charlie is with Agent Harrison, checking the evidence," I said.

"Charlie is here? He doesn't like me that much," he replied.

"Oh come on, he does like you, he just didn't like you dating his daughter," I said, with a smile.

"You know he locked me up once," said Jimmy, a slight smile appearing on his face.

"He did?" I replied.

"Yep, for no reason at all, for about an hour or so,"

"Oh, well that was some time ago. He's sticking up for you now,"

"Well let's hope I can get out of this mess," he replied.

We sat there for ages, Jimmy looked so tired, but he was too worried to sleep. To be fair, so was I, but not as much as I might have been if I hadn't known the story. I knew he wouldn't be charged, but they were taking their time over it. I sat there knowing exactly who the killer was, he was still out there...in the form of Henry Dunn.

* * *

Ok, so emotions were high, but now we have most of the back story laid. In the next chapter we will reach the start of the series! So what did you think, I'm interested to know. So please review *Puppy dog eyes*


	15. Chapter 15 The Calm Before the Storm

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything or anyone from Harper's Island, or anything you might recognise from the show. Neither do I own anything from Harper's Globe, or any other shows, or films, I may make references to. I do however own Rebecca Jacobs and the idea of Death Jumping and all things related to Death Jumping.

Hi thanks to Lilacc, Katie, James, DitzyGenius1218, imhappyboy, bizziebloom13 and Neon Jack for the reviews. It's wonderful to hear your points of view. Now to James the people who your missing from the first six are Captain Harris Antonini and the fisherman Randall Martin. Kevin was the restaurant owner. Also bizziebloom13, you have no need to worry about Rebecca getting with Jimmy. As Joe said, Jimmy and Rebecca aren't right for each other and also Rebecca knows that the case would be destroyed if it happened.

Now people, the series does start in this chapter, it is however the very beginning. You will see what I mean, but every Chapter after this is all series. I really hope you enjoy this chapter, as this is the chapter that finally the title of this story comes into play. I have done my best to give it justice and make it clear, so I really would love your reviews on what you think of it and this chapter!

* * *

_**Chapter fifteen-The Calm Before the Storm**_

They finally released Jimmy at around 3pm. I had sat with him for ages, occasionally making conversation. When we left, we made our way back to the docks. I told Jimmy we would have his truck shipped over, and I left the two of them at The Marlin, to go make the arrangements. When that was done, I came back, started up The Marlin and left. Our journey back was slower then our one out that morning, as I wasn't now in a rush. Jimmy sat alone in the cabin, while Charlie stood with me up at the helm.

"You should go and talk to him," I said, glancing at Charlie.

"Why? There is not much I can say," he replied.

"Look, the fact he is in this state is as much your fault, as anybodies," I said, slight anger in my voice.

"So your blaming me, for him getting arrested?" snapped Charlie.

"No, I'm saying that sending your daughter away, when she needed you and her friends around her, was not your best decision!" I snapped, back.

"Who are you, to tell me what I should and shouldn't do!" Charlie said, angrily.

"Oh, don't come out with that. We can all see it Charlie!" I said. "We can all see your regret, she loved Jimmy and he loved her. The least thing you can do, is help the boy!"

Charlie just stared, I could tell he was debating what to say next.

"So what should I do?" he said, his voice calmer.

"Well you can start by going down there, and talking to Jimmy. He needs support, and a fatherly figure like you might just be what he needs right now," I said. "Oh, but don't say I sent you,"

Charlie nodded to me, and went off down to the lower deck. I sighed and glanced out at the ocean. It was a gorgeous day, blue sky, sunshine and a light breeze. Finally I spotted the island silhouetted, as before, on the horizon. At that point, Charlie reappeared.

"Hey, I thought you were making an effort to talk to Jimmy," I said, a disapproving look on my face.

"I have spoken to him, but the lad's exhausted and he fell asleep while we were talking," replied Charlie. "So, I came back up here,"

"Oh," I replied. "Well your forgiven then,"

"I have arranged for him, to have breakfast tomorrow at Pepper's with me," he said.

"Ahh, the little diner/café, well that's a start,"

"Well I expect you to help him too," said Charlie. "As you said, he needs our help,"

"Of course I will, together between you, me and Shane, I'm sure he'll get through this,"

Charlie nodded, I thought about the whole changing the future again. I guessed that before, Jimmy may have rung Sheriff Mills or maybe it was the FBI office, but I was glad he was now on board.

Time moved on, Shane finally asked Kelly out in June of 2006. I had waited for so long for him to get round to it. Shane and Jimmy were now both working on Joe's boat with me. Jimmy was saving for his own boat, so he was doing all the work he could. In 2007 Nikki's father Ed passed away, and so she was left The Cannery. She vamped it up a little, bought a few new things and basically modernised it. Well in my opinion, it didn't look much different to as it had done before. The bar had a new top and there were some new pool tables, but otherwise everything was the same. She left the old jukebox in, I think, as a tribute to her father. Ed had always liked it.

Jimmy finally got his boat, The Sea Jay. He had managed to save all, but two grand of the money and he made the mistake of telling me this. So I acted on my usual impulse, and said that I realised he hadn't had a bonus. Shane then found it amusing to add, neither had he. I pretended to total it up and wrote him a cheque for $2010. He tried to not accept it, but I refused to take it back.

"Ok, but why $2010?" he said.

"Well, it just means the first round at The Cannery's on you tonight!" I said, smirking.

Finally the year had come, I couldn't believe it. Where had the years gone. As Shane had told Charlie, he broke up with Kelly at a party at Harmon Beach. To be accurate it was the Easter party, and one minute we had all been having fun and the next the whole beach was in silence, apart from Kelly and Shane yelling at each other. Kelly ran off up the beach followed by Nikki, and Shane stormed off in the other direction followed by Jimmy and I. When I found Shane, he was sitting in one of the coved sections in the cliff face. He was sat with his head in his hands, and as I approached, he looked up. I felt like I was approaching a wounded Tiger that was cornered. Jimmy stood behind me, ready to act if Shane got violent. Shane watched me, as I lowered myself down to his level to seem less threatening.

"Shane?" I started. "What happened?"

"Kelly and I are over," he replied, miserably.

"I'm sorry, did she give a reason or did you initiate it?

"She dumped me," he said.

I saw him tense slightly. He was both angry and upset, which with Shane was a dangerous combination.

"Look, no offence, but could you just give me some space," he said, looking me in the eyes.

"Um, oh, ok," I said, feeling hurt.

He had used the phrase that he knew made me feel bad. I had told him the story of this guy, who I had been friends with and then had turned out to be a jerk. He had said this to me once, and I had been trying to help. He had then gone off to party with his friends and treated me badly. So for Shane to use the phrase hurt.

"Rebecca, wait!" he said, seeing the look on my face. "I'm only saying that, because right now I am in danger of hitting something and I don't want to hurt you,"

"I know," I said, giving him a weak smile. "You know where I am if you need to talk,"

I left him after that. I enjoyed the rest of the evening, but not as much as I would of if the break up hadn't happen. A few days later everything seemed fine, Shane was being his usual self, so I thought everything was ok. Yet unbeknown to me, Shane had been punishing Kelly. I did remember Nikki and Abby discussing it, but Kelly hid it well. After two weeks Nikki had had enough, I was in The Cannery and she cornered me.

"Rebecca, could you do me a favour and talk to Shane? She said.

"Um, why?" I replied.

"He's been…well really rough with Kelly," she whispered.

"What, you mean like, hitting her?" I replied, quietly.

Nikki nodded and bit her lip.

"Kelly has been covering it up with make up," she continued. "I told her to get a restraining order, but she say's it'll make it worse,"

"Well I'm not sure what I can do. Have you spoken to Jimmy?" I replied.

"I was worried it would have an adverse affect on Jimmy," she said, glancing over at him.

"You mean it might destroy their friendship, or cause them to have a fight?" I said, as Nikki looked back at me.

"I don't know, you just have a way with him…" she said.

Why, I thought, does everyone round here now treat me as if I am the god of solving all problems.

"Fine, I'll have a word," I said, finally.

"Thanks," she replied, with a slight smile.

So the next morning I went round to Shane's. I banged on his door calling his name, but there was no response. The problem was, that recently Shane had been getting drunk most nights and he was also a heavy sleeper, so trying to wake him up was a nightmare. I found myself hammering on his door, yelling for him. Finally there was a sound of movement, a slight thump and the sound of something glass falling over. Shane opened the door a fraction and squinted at me.

"Finally! I thought I would be stuck out here for ever," I said.

"Rebecca? What do you want," he mumbled, his voice thick with sleep.

"Can I come in?" I asked.

He sighed, shut the door and then reopened it. He then indicated with his head for me to come in. The place was a mess, stuff all over the floor, multiple bottles of beer scattered around and to be honest it didn't smell that great.

"Can we make this short? I have a killer head ache and I'm tired…" he started, the exhaustion evident in his voice,

"I don't think this is going to be short," I started.

"What do you want?" he replied.

"Well Shane, I have received some information that you haven't been handling your breakup with Kelly so well…"

"Who told you that, was it Kelly?" he interrupted, his voice had a slight anger to it.

"No, it wasn't Kelly," I tried to continue.

"Then who?" he snapped, now seeming more awake.

"It doesn't matter who, its what I heard that matters. You can't just go around beating up your ex!" I snapped back.

"Who told you!" he shouted.

"I said it doesn't matter, the fact you are not denying hitting Kelly is what's worse!" I snapped, trying not to shout.

He paused as if thinking what to say, I could see his fist contract like his father's had done.

"She deserved it, she shouldn't have dumped me!" he snapped, finally.

"Oh, for god sake Shane! Grow a pair!" I shouted, using a phrase I remembered Sully using.

He just stared, I don't think he was used to me shouting at him or anyone in particular. He didn't know what to say. He made to come at me, as if he was going to strike me and then just couldn't do it. He sank to his knees, his shoulder's shaking, as he started actually sobbing. I took hold of him and just hugged him, unsure what else I could do. At that point, Shane's door burst open revealing Jimmy. He had obviously heard I was going to confront Shane, and had come to save me from him. He stared at the two of us on the floor, Shane not caring about being seen in the state he was anymore.

"Are you alright?" Jimmy mouthed to me his eyes full of concern.

"Yes," I mouthed back, and flicked my hand indicating he could go.

As usual, I was going to have Shane come and stay with me for a bit, until he was in better control of his emotions.

As the summer arrived, the tourists started appearing. I found it funny that these would be the last tourists to come to the island. I had gone down into town and was walking past the paper shop, when I stopped. My voice caught in my throat, as I saw the front page of a paper. It read as one of the stories listed, Forth Coming Wedding of Two Childhood Sweethearts. I grabbed it and flicked to the page to find a picture I knew well. It was the one I had taken on Mr Wellington's boat of Henry and Trish. I shivered, knowing that all too soon I would be truly starting this job. Seeing the picture, I immediately grabbed my phone and made the call to order the supplies I was going to need.

I had just finished the call when a voice made me turn.

"Hello there new kid," it said.

I knew who it was immediately, as he was the only one who still called me new kid. I turned to find Sparky Mackle's smiling face.

"Hi Sparky," I replied. "Will I ever stop being the new girl? It's been what, ten years,"

"Well actually you will, when my new helper gets here. A Miss Robin Mathews," he said, with a grin. "She'll replace you in that title,"

"I don't know whether I think that's a good thing or not," I replied, grinning.

A few days later, the girl he had referred to turned up on a water taxi. She was shorter then me, with slightly curly shoulder length brown hair. As she stood on the docks and glanced around, I noticed she seemed nervous.

"I spot a tourist," said Shane.

I was down at the docks talking to Shane and Jimmy, when the taxi had come in.

"She doesn't look like the usual tourist," said Jimmy.

"Maybe she's Sparky's new help," I suggested, knowing perfectly well she was.

"She looks like a tourist, lost as usual," said Shane, smirking.

"Well I'll go and see if she needs any help then," I said.

"What is it with you two? If its not one, it's the other. You're both too nice," said Shane, shaking his head.

"If I didn't know better, I would say you were jealous of us giving other people attention," I replied, grinning.

I then headed off over to her, she was starting to make her way along the walkway.

"Hi, can I help you?" I called out.

She turned and glanced in my direction.

"Um, yeah hopefully, I'm looking for a Mr Mackle. He runs Harper's Globe," she replied.

"Ah, you must be Miss Matthews," I replied.

"Oh, I wasn't expecting a welcoming comity," she said.

I wasn't sure whether she was joking or not, so I just continued.

"It's a small community, word gets around quickly. I saw you seemed lost, so I thought I would come and help," I replied. "I know what it's like to be new,"

"Oh right, when did you come?" she asked.

"About ten and a bit years ago," I said, casually, a slight smile on my face.

"Wow, and they still refer to you as a new comer?" she said, looking shocked.

"Well not everyone, but now you're here, I pass that title to you," I said, grinning.

"Lucky me," she said, smiling back.

"Come on then, I'll give you a lift to the Globe," I said. taking one of her bags.

As we drove there in the truck, due to the fact the wet weather had made the roads muddy, she asked me lots of questions. I answered most of them, feeling like I was being interviewed. I also gave her advice and information about the island.

"Do remember it is a small community, and so they may take a while to get used to you," I said.

"I understand," she said. "I come from a reasonably small community myself,"

"Well the locals here may take longer then usual. They are less trusting of newcomers these days," I continued.

"Why, did something happen?" she asked.

"Well events have occurred that put them on edge. It was many years ago, but it affect us a lot," I replied.

"What happened?"

"Well it's not my place to speak of it, all you need to know is the event happened," I said, knowing she would find out herself and Sparky would tell her more.

I dropped her off and headed back. As I said, she found just how untrusting the locals were. She was trying to handout flyers, to advertise the new site for the newspaper, and no one would take one. That was however until Brent took one, but I had already known he would.

Later that afternoon, my supplies were delivered. They arrived in trailers towed by the Panel's usual black 4x4's. Shane had given me an odd look when he saw what was in the trailers.

"What have you ordered all these for? Are you planning a crappy boat convention?" he said, pointing to the trailers.

"What do you mean crappy? They work, and no I am not planning a convention, thank you very much!" I replied, while attaching one trailer to the back of my truck.

"What's with all the boats?" asked Jimmy, as he came up to join us.

"That's what I was asking, but she is yet to give me an answer," said Shane.

This was awkward, I couldn't give them the real reason, so I had to think fast. I had ordered a total of 27. One was spare and I had ordered another, as I was still working out how to do one of my death jumps, and I was unsure as to whether I would need it.

"Well it's tourist season, so I thought I could offer boats to hire," I said, unable to think of anything better.

"You can't be serious," said Shane, smirking. "I mean, who would hire one,"

"They work," I replied,

Shane couldn't hold it any longer, and burst out laughing. Jimmy was looking at the floor a huge grin on face, but he too ended up laughing.

"I'm sorry," Jimmy said, between gasps. "But I have to agree with Shane,"

I shook my head, I didn't care. They would serve their purpose.

"Whatever," I replied. "Changing the subject, did you see that Henry and Trish are planning on getting married here?"

"What? No," said Jimmy. "Are they really?"

"It's in the paper, I'm surprised you haven't heard yet," I said, noticing Shane was giving me a look. "Had you heard Shane?"

"I heard a rumor," he mumbled.

"Hey man, why didn't you tell me?" asked Jimmy.

"Cause…cause it means she is likely to be coming back," replied Shane.

"Oh come off it man, you know I'm over her," replied Jimmy.

"Look whether your over her or not," I said. "I hope your not still planning to do what we discussed,"

"I hope he does, it would serve her right," snapped Shane. "Hey, isn't there a bet to be settled?"

"Oh yes, I remember, you think that when I see her, I will find I don't hate her anymore," said Jimmy, nodding.

"It was never a bet, I was just saying it's what I think," I replied. "Anyway must get on, I'll see you guys later,"

"Ok, whatever," said Shane, as he turned and headed off.

Jimmy paused, waiting till Shane was out of earshot.

"You don't have to worry about me," he said quietly. "But if she does come, you have to be around,"

"Why?"

"I want your support," he continued.

I wasn't sure what he meant.

"You'll be fine, you don't need me," I said.

"I don't mean it like that,"

"No Jimmy," I said, realising what he wanted. "Not like that. I won't do it."

"But,"

"No! Trust me when you see her, all that hatred you have for her will go,"

He paused.

"I hope your right," he said, finally, before heading off in Shane's direction.

I spent the rest of the day, driving the trailers of boats round the island. I would stop off at all the secluded beaches and coves, and would hide one out of sight. Once I was sure it was hidden, I would attach to all of their outboard motors a small black transponder. They were specifically designed to steer the boat to a certain location, once the motor was started. In this case, they were set to get the boats back to Seattle. This was how I would get those I had death jumped, off the island. They couldn't stay after I had death jumped them as either, they might get killed again and alert the killer to the presence of a death jumper, or a fault might occur that would jeopardise themselves or those who were yet to die. Being an island, it had made it so much simpler, but it was a lot of people to jump for.

Finally the time had come, the wedding party was to leave on Monday the 22nd of September. I was heading to Seattle on the Saturday morning, to give me time to finish setting up. As I was preparing The Marlin, my usual crowd came to see me off. You'd have thought I was going for a month, not a couple of days.

"You will be back right, before the wedding party gets here?" asked Jimmy, quietly.

"Yes, most likely," I replied, knowing at most I would be back half an hour before the party.

"You take care," said Nikki. "I don't want to lose one of my best customers,"

"You won't! Come on guys, it's just two days,"

"Well, I'm not bothered if I don't see you again," said Shane, smirking.

"Same to you Shane," I said, grinning.

They all watched and waved, as I backed The Marlin out and turned her. I waved too, before pushing up the throttle and she roared forward. I took a deep breath as I left the cove, it felt strange that I had finally reached this moment. It took me fifty minutes to get to Seattle and as I came in, I felt almost sad that I knew how soon this case would be over. Once The Marlin was tied up, I made my way from the docks to the near by hotel I had looked up on the internet. It was the nearest to the docks which was useful, as it meant people didn't have to walk far. I was planning on hiring the whole hotel for practically a fortnight. It was $33.18 a night, which in British pounds was roughly £18. The thing was I wanted thirty-four rooms for about two weeks, well eleven days, but still, for 11 days it was going to cost $12,409.32, which in pounds was £6,731.76. I was so glad that it was the Panel's money, and not mine. All costs of a case, are covered by the Death Jumper accounts, so I didn't have to pay.

When I reached the hotel and entered, I found it to be quite rustic. The woman at the counter was cheerful, and when I asked to hire out the hotel she was fine with it. Her expression changed however, when I told her I wanted thirty-four rooms for eleven days starting on monday. I handed over my card, a list of names and when they would arrive and copies of the list for her to put in the rooms. She nodded, seemingly shocked and when she had finished, I then asked if I could have a room for two nights now. Amazingly she said sure, and gave me the room for free. I then made a quick exit, to stop myself from laughing at her expression.

After stopping by the post office, I spent what was left of the Saturday, preparing for my first death jump of the case. I had been practicing tying my own hands up behind my back. I have to say it was incredibly difficult, but I could just about do it. I knew that Robin and Brent were coming on the Sunday, as they had come the day before the wedding, as seen on Harper's Globe. I spent that Sunday, walking around Seattle. The thing was I knew Wakefield was already back on Harper's. The video that Andy had taken, and posted on the Harper's Globe site as Cheshire Cat, had proved that. It scared me to think he was there right now, with all my friends and they didn't know. Well Kelly had been saying she had seen him, or at least she thought she did.

I finally ended up at the harbour, I could see them getting The Tarapunga ready for the wedding party. I had to find a place I could hide, unseen from the top deck of The Tarapunga, but still be able to see what was happening. I wondered past the place where she was moored, and continued towards the small group of trees that was near the dock. I found they hid a little pebble beach. I considered whether or not the place was suitable. The only way I would know, was to get on The Tarapunga and look. That was easier said then done. Somehow I managed, and I was happy that I couldn't see the beach from the top deck. I was all set, now all I had to do was wait.

I was up early, down at the docks around six am. It was dark and quiet. I made my way to the small beach and hid myself. I had a flask of hot drink and a blanket, as I didn't know how long I had to wait. I was dressed in a wet suit, so I could just head straight into the water when the time was right. Finally at about nine am, I caught sight of movement. The movement was laboured and finally, as I focused on the person, I could see they were dragging a dead weight. It was Henry, I felt a shiver run down my spine and I found I was holding my breath without knowing it.

He slipped into the water dragging an unconscious Ben, who had the oxygen tank strapped to him. They then both sank beneath the surface. I waited for what seemed like a lifetime, and finally only Henry resurfaced. He paused, looking around to make sure no one was watching, and then heaved himself out. I waited, refusing to move. I heard him leave and still I waited. I don't know how long I sat there for, but finally I decided now was the time. I slipped from the blanket and slipped into the water. It was freezing, I didn't care. I myself had an oxygen tank and a knife. I swam towards The Tarapunga. It wasn't hard to find underwater, as it was the only one with a person tied to the bottom of it. As I approached, I tried to work out how to free Ben. His hands were tied with rope, his legs also seemed to be tied like that, but it looked more complex. I took out the knife and cut the knot. Once I had untangled Ben, I took him back to towards the beach, surfacing as I neared it. I then dragged him out onto the shore, and proceeded to remove the mask and my own wetsuit.

This was going to be an easy death jump as he was unconscious, so I didn't have to explain anything, at least not until after I had completed it. I pulled out a folded note, and placed it in his limp hand. I then pulled out from my bag a waterproofed cardboard sign that read in bold:

**Under no circumstances are you to move from this spot, you are not allowed to call out or attract attention. If you attempt any of these things, then you will die, as there is a bomb attached to you!**

Not that there was a bomb attached to him, but I thought he would be less likely to move if he thought there was.

I was now ready. I removed his cell phone, attaching it to my jeans and then prepared myself. I placed my hand on his shoulder, concentrating. I held it there for a few seconds, then stood up and moved away. I felt my skin tingle, and suddenly my blood began to rush. A feeling like white hot fire flowed through my veins, it didn't hurt it was just hot. My whole body was morphing, changing. I blinked and my vision had changed. Suddenly the world went black, then with a sharp intake of breath I could see again. I looked at my hands, they weren't mine. I was now in a white shirt with dark stripes on it. My jeans had become black trousers, and my shoes were smart white ones. I ran a hand through my hair, which was now shorter. I still never got used to it. I looked down at Ben on the floor, knowing right at that moment I was an exact replica of the man.

I now took the oxygen tank and put it on. I slipped into the water, which was now colder then before, and swam back underwater to The Tarapunga. I got myself into position, and first tied my feet back to the two oxygen tanks. I then took back the original mouth piece, letting my own tank fall to the ground. Then like I practiced, I tied my hands behind my back to the metal bar with the rope and relaxed. I had a long wait. Soon people started arriving, or I guessed they did as the boat moved slightly as they got on. I didn't know the time, as I didn't have a watch. It had been hours. I hung there with my eyes shut, when I head a noise to my left. I watched as a beer bottle sank towards my oxygen tank at the bottom. As well as that, I could feel Ben's phone vibrating on my waist. I knew the time was close. I was struggling now, my brain telling me to fight. That's when I heard it, the starting whap of the propeller that was in front of me. I knew what was coming, as I was sucked closer to it. I shut my eyes not wishing to see. Whap! A sudden moment of pain, then darkness enveloped me.

My head shot up and my eyes opened, as I took a sharp intake of breath. I was stood on the shoreline, next to the group of trees. The Tarapunga was leaving, people whooping as it left. I waited, and then turned to head back to the pebble beach. Ben was still lying there. I laughed.

"You can move now," I said. "There's no bomb,"

He rolled over and sat up. Then he turned.

"Rebecca?" he said. "Where am I, and what's with the sign?"

"Well, you just died," I said.

"What are you on about?"

"A killer took advantage of you when you were drunk last night, and tied you under a boat. So to them, you just died," I explained.

"Oh," he said, giving me a funny look. "Good one, who put you up to this? Brent?"

"No I'm serious," I said.

"Look I have Trish's wedding to go to, I…" he started.

"You're not going, nor can you ring her or contact her, or anyone else for that matter," I interrupted. "Not unless, you want all those you love to die,"

"This isn't funny anymore," he said, giving me a look.

"I wish with all my heart that this was a joke, but it's not," I continued.

He sat down, now fully realising I wasn't joking. He didn't understand.

"Do you want everyone to live?" I asked.

"Well, I don't want anyone to die," he said, finally.

"Then do what I tell you, and it'll all be fine," I replied.

"What do you want me to do?"

I explained then to him, that he was to go to the hotel called the Black Swan. There he was to get a room by giving his name, and he would find a list in the room, that would tell him when to meet people at the docks. I told him the paper, which he had only just noticed was in his hand, would explain everything. My final point I reiterated, that he was not allowed to contact anyone or be seen by anyone, except for the hotel people. With that, I then made to leave.

"Rebecca, where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm back off to Harper's Island. I have much to do, take care, follow my instructions and everything will be fine." I replied.

"Ok," he nodded. "Oh and thank you,"

I smiled and headed for the docks, but then I paused and went to retrieve my oxygen tank first. As I reached The Marlin and took the cover off, the sudden movement made my neck ache. I knew that, occasionally, you could get after affects from death jumping, and I hoped they wouldn't be too bad. I started her up, as I watched Ben go. I hoped he would be alright. I pushed up the throttle and The Marlin sprang forward, in the direction The Tarapunga had taken.

* * *

Ok, so you have now experienced the first death jump. Hopefully from that you have some idea, where I will be going with this story. There is still so much more to happen, as we finally get into the series and interact with all the characters. So give it a chance and see what you think. Excitement, explanations, action, behind the scenes events, romance and scares to come! Stay tuned and please feel free to voice your opinion by reviewing *puppy dog eyes*


	16. Chapter 16 Reunions Can Be Bittersweet

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything or anyone from Harper's Island, or anything you might recognise from the show. Neither do I own anything from Harper's Globe, or any other shows, or films, or songs, I may make references to. I do however own Rebecca Jacobs and the idea of Death Jumping and all things related to Death Jumping.

Hi well thanks to DitzyGenius1218, Neon Jack, Katie and Lilacc for reviews. Your reviews make me so happy! To DitzyGenius1218, I am afraid you will just have to stick it out and see what happens. This story still has some mysteries to solve and twists and turns to go through. Well here is the rest of episode 1 Whap. I have aimed to keep as close to the original story as possible. I hope you enjoy and I hope that you will review lol as I love to hear what you have to say.

* * *

_**Chapter sixteen-Reunions Can Be Bittersweet**_

As I followed the trail of The Tarapunga, I sighed. I knew I still had one more death jump to do, before the day was through. At least, I thought, they'll all be alive and safe at the end of it. That is, as long as no one messes this up. As I was going I felt my phone vibrate, I reached down and glanced at the screen. New message it read, from Ben. I read the txt, which asked if he couldn't contact anyone else what about me? I chose to ring him back.

"Hey Ben," I said, as he answered. "Look really you may only ring me in an emergency,"

"I forgot to ask the most obvious thing," he said, there was something strange about his voice.

"What?" I said.

"How do you know that everyone's going to die?"

Oh great, I thought, this was a question I always dreaded.

"Ben I need you to trust me, I saved you guys a while back. If I had wanted to kill you, then why not then," I replied.

"I never said you were going to kill anyone," he said.

"It doesn't matter, from the way you worded the first question I could tell you were thinking it," I replied, knowing it was what a lot of people came up with.

There was a pause.

"But how do you know then?" he said, finally.

I could see The Tarapunga; I had to finish this call now.

"You just have to trust me, I know what I am doing. I'm here to prevent what is going to happen,"

"You can't know the future," he said, frustration clear in his voice

"I wish I didn't, if you trust me everything will be fine, please Ben you owe me that," I said, desperately

"Ok, but you must save Trish," he replied. "All my family,"

"Of course, now I have to go. Remember any problems, call me,"

I clicked off, I hoped everyone wouldn't be so hard to convince.

I had to get my timing right, as to when I passed The Tarapunga. Too early or too late, and I would interfere with the show timetable. There was never a scene with a high tech white speed boat passing by, so I had to be careful. I felt like a spy, watching the goings on, but I had to know. Finally I saw my chance, there was a big enough gap between Trish receiving the message from Hunter and Chloe and the Bridesmaids talking, for me to get passed. I kicked up to the third engine, and she roar forward. Abby who had been glancing out, now turned and noticed the boat. She wasn't the only one, Trish and Henry came to join her, and I'm sure I spotted Sully looking up.

I then kicked in the fourth engine, I didn't have time to stop as my schedule was tight. However Trish, Henry and Abby recognised the boat, how could they not.

"Rebecca!" yelled Trish, waving like a mad woman.

Henry whooped and Abby just waved slightly. I saw a movement from Sully's and the other groomsmen's direction, but they weren't quick enough. I waved at Trish and sped past. I even heard the one voice I could not fail to recognise admiring my boat, like me his English accent gave him away. Yet unbeknown to me, mainly due to my passing been fast, Sully had got up. He had made his way over to the left hand side of the boat, and now was watching The Marlin recede into the distance.

I made it into the cove, I had also passed the water taxi on the way in. I knew Robin had been in it. As I tied up The Marlin, Shane, who had been making his way along the walkway, came to see me.

"Well, well look who's back," he said.

"Hi Shane,"

"You pass the love boat on the way in?"

"Love boat?" I said, confused.

"The Tarapunga, she's not in her usual spot,"

"Hmm, yes I think I did. Shane? Would something stuck in the propeller, be a reason for The Marlin not to be running properly?"

"Oh um, possibly, I would help, but I have stuff that needs doing. Sorry," he replied.

"Thanks anyway, Cannery tonight?"

"When am I not in there?" he replied, smirking.

"When your passed out on your own floor!" I said, with a cheeky grin.

He rolled his eyes and turned, striding off. I now prepared to get more wet. After all, I needed a good reason for being wet to start with if Henry saw me, due to the fact I hadn't time to dry off from the death jump. I watched from where I was, as The Tarapunga came in. I saw people getting off and sighed. The case truly had begun. I spotted Henry and Trish and they spotted me. They then decided they had time to make it over to me, as there were lots of people still disembarking.

"Hey, Rebecca," said Trish, now running at me, planning to hug me.

"Hi," I said, stopping her before she did. "I'm all wet,"

"Oh," she said.

"Busy as usual," said Henry, grinning at me.

"Yep, congrats on the whole marriage thing," I said, indicating to the party.

"Cheers, we did invite you didn't we?" replied Henry.

"I'm sure I sent you an invite," said Trish.

"Um not as far as I'm aware," I replied.

"Well you are, we have a welcome do tonight, I hope you'll come," said Henry.

"That would be great if you could, as we can catch up. Anyway, got to go," said Trish.

"I'll see you there," said Henry, and the two made there way back to the rest.

I could see Abby and Jimmy just finishing their conversation, as Abby headed up the docks towards the carts. I smiled; it was one of my favourite scenes. The carts started to move, I could hear Sully's whoops as they left. Yet I missed seeing him glance back in my direction, before the carts turned and disappeared into the trees. I continued working, debating as to whether I should go or not. Even as I was working, I hadn't noticed that Jimmy had come round.

"Well looks like I owe you a drink, you won your bet," he started.

I jumped slightly and turned now to him.

"Sorry, what are you talking about?" I said, slightly confused.

"You were right about the whole hating Abby thing," he confessed.

"Really? Ha what did I tell you," I said, feeling bad as I had only known because he had told Abby it.

"Well, now I want to win her back and I got, what, a week to do it," he said.

"You'll be fine! What with that irresistible charming smile and your good looks, you can't lose," I said, winking at him.

"If you say so," He said, sighing, yet it sounded faked. "You really think I have an irresistible charming smile?"

"Really Jimmy," I said, hitting him. "What am I going to do with you,"

"Yes, what are you going to do with him?" said the sarcastic voice of Shane.

He was approaching us.

"What are you suggesting," I said.

"I don't know," said Shane, raising his eyebrows in a suggestive way.

"Well I suggest, you two get back to work," I said, laughing

"Just cause you know what I'm thinking, and you know I'm right," said Shane, laughing.

"Shoo!" I said.

They grinned and left, sometimes Shane knew just exactly how to wind me up. I continued working and stopped for a tea brake. I could see Shane and Jimmy working. Shane was watching something that was occurring with The Tarapunga. I knew that it was a scene. It was the bit where Jimmy almost found Ben's head, while helping remove stuff that was caught in the propeller. I grinned, this was fun. As I sat looking at the deck while drinking my tea, I decided it could do with a clean. I got myself a bucket and a mop and stuck some music on. The scene had finished, so I was free to do what I wanted. I had the music turned down, but still Shane and Jimmy could hear it across the other side of the docks, due to the peacefulness of the mariner. I knew they would be laughing as usual at my choice, and the fact I generally danced about as I mopped.

"She's at it again," said Shane.

"Give her some credit, she knows we find it funny, but she doesn't care," said Jimmy.

"Ooh this should be interesting," said Shane, watching as someone approached, moving towards The Marlin.

"What?" asked Jimmy, now taking interest.

"Well from this distance, I would say it was Blondie," said Shane. "You know, Henry's friend,"

"You mean Sully?"

"Yep Blondie," said Shane, grinning.

I hadn't noticed, until I heard his comment over the music.

"You should probably stick to singing in your shower," Sully said, with a grin as big as his face.

I killed the music and stared in a mixture of shock and embarrassment.

"Am I really that bad?" I asked, biting my lip.

"Well, maybe I'm being a bit Simon Cowell," he said, still grinning.

I laughed, and stared down at his handsome form.

"Well now, should I take advice from a stranger?" I said.

"It depends how strange they are!" he laughed. "Permission to come aboard?"

"Hmm, ok then,"

He climbed up and stood on the deck. He slipped slightly and I tried, and failed to suppress a giggle.

"Sorry, forgot to say it was slippery," I said, giving him a hug, where upon he lifted me off my feet.

"No probs. I have to say though, you haven't changed that much," he replied, putting me back down.

"Really, well you have!" I said, smiling.

"How?"

"Well for a start your now taller them me, much taller," I said, standing on my tiptoes. "Also you hair style means, you now could be described as lightening struck boy and then you also have, well, a slight beard!"

I tugged at the slight stubble on his chin, while grinning broadly. He pushed me off playfully.

"Ok, ok, lightening struck boy?" he said.

"I love how, that's the thing you notice," I said. "What about me?"

"Well, you've shrunk, and then well, to put it nicely, you've aged gracefully," he said, with a smirk.

I hit him and we both laughed.

"So, long time no see," he said.

"Yep, it's been, what, eight years,"

"I did invite you to stuff you know," he said.

"Hmm, shame I was always busy,"

"Well how about tonight, there's a welcome do and well, why not come and join us,"

"Henry and Trish mentioned it, I'll see," I replied, constantly thinking about my timeline.

"Well, it would be great to see you there. I'd like you to meet some friends of mine, and Mal will be there," he said, giving me a pleading look.

"Hmm I haven't seen him for a while, I'll see what I can do. No promises though," I replied.

"Well, ok then, I'll see you there and if not I'll be here all week," he said, starting to leave.

"I hope your chat up lines have improved, I don't want a whole evening of bad ones," I said, laughing.

"Whatever," he said, dropping back down on to the docks. "It's lucky there's no karaoke tonight!"

"Oi!" I called after him.

He laughed and strolled away. I watched him go. Even though we joked our way through conversations, I still got the feeling that I had hurt him. It was true, he had invited me to many things. In the summers of those seven years when Henry had shown up, he had always told me that Sully was asking after me. The thing was I knew Harper's Island. I knew he was meant to try and get with Chloe, kiss Nikki. If he was in anyway attracted to me, would that still occur? I wasn't sure, and for that reason I was unsure whether to go that night. Sure it would be easier to keep an eye on Uncle Marty, and corner him when the time came, but would doing so affect the case.

I decided that I should go, after all, as long as I got my timing right, it meant I could meet more people. When I had finished up at the docks, I headed home to change. I wanted to look good at this formal do. I looked through my dresses, which should I wear. I finally chose my dark blue velvet short dress. Not only was it comfortable, but I knew it would be easy to run in. I also picked a pair of not too high heals, and packed in my bag a pair of flats. I put on some mascara and ran a brush through my hair. I was ready.

I decided to first head down to The Cannery. I had time, and I knew that I couldn't go up there yet. I took the mustang down, as I didn't wish to walk through the woods. I parked and entered. The bar was already quite full, but it didn't bother me. Shane and Jimmy were already there, just setting up a game of pool. I headed to the bar. As Nikki turned to serve me, she stopped and stared.

"Ok, what's the occasion?" she asked.

"Been invited to the Wellington/Dunn wedding do thing tonight," I replied.

"Ahh, I see," she said, with a sympathetic smile.

"Well, I don't seem to have much choice in the matter,"

"Well JD got out of it, I'm sure you can," she said, nodding in JD's direction.

"It's more of a case of I have a bad conscience, and so if I don't turn up, I'll feel worse," I replied.

"Yet hours in the company of Thomas Wellington?" she said, giving me a raised eyebrow.

"Don't even go there," I said, grinning.

She gave me my usual and I headed over to see JD first.

"Hey there, old friend," I said.

He looked up and gave me a warm smile.

"Hey, good to see you," he replied.

"May I sit?" I asked.

"Be my guest, how are you?" he replied, gesturing to a chair.

"Good, I see you have escaped the wedding," I said.

"Hmm, not really my scene," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

We sat talking for a while. He told me of the sad loss of his parents, how he'd ended up with his Uncle and how bad life had got. I listened, relearning stuff I knew. I told him of the events of the past seven years, and how I had been and stuff in general. I knew that in comparison, my life was brilliant, but he still listened. I finally made my excuse and left him to his thoughts, as I went to get another drink. I then headed for Shane and Jimmy instead.

"Who's winning then?" I asked, perching myself on a vacant pool table.

"I am," said Shane.

"What's the excuse Jimmy?" I asked.

"Alcohol," he said, with a grin.

"Really, I could beat you drunk!" I said, a smile playing on my lips.

"I'd like to see that," said Jimmy.

"So would I," said Shane.

"Well next time I'm drunk, then we shall see," I said.

"Well I think I could beat you when your sober," said Jimmy.

"Really, ten bucks says you can't," I replied, giving him a playful look.

"When I've finished this game, your on," he replied.

"Plus you should know, I currently not that sober," I said, grinning.

They finished their game, and then set it up for Jimmy and I. I had made it clear to Jimmy I didn't want him to take it easy on me, but knowing him he would. I potted the white ball twice, and still managed to end up with more balls potted then Jimmy. Then he caught up to me and it became a fight over the black ball. I beat him to it, but it was mainly luck. We played several games after that, the booze piling up, though it wasn't me who was drinking it all. I checked my watch again, Abby would be coming down here soon, I needed to go.

"Well guys, I better be off, though the less time spent at this do the better," I said.

"You sure you can't stay a little longer?" replied Jimmy. "Cause, you're looking good tonight,"

"No, I'm sorry. I'm not here to make the rest of the guys in here, jealous of you two," I said, smiling.

"Fair enough, take it easy though," replied Jimmy.

"Don't let them Wellingtons push you around," warned Shane.

"I won't, I'll see you guys later," I said.

I left the bar, and headed for the mustang. I glanced around knowing somewhere, Wakefield was around. I shivered and got in. I started her up, and drove off towards the Candlewick. When I arrived, I wondered in looking for everybody. I hadn't really ever visited the Candlewick properly before. At that point Maggie spotted me. I had made an effort to get to know her in the seven years, ever since I had met her properly at the memorial service.

"Can I help you Rebecca?" she asked.

"Hi Maggie, I'm looking for the wedding party," I said.

"Oh right, I didn't know you were coming," she said.

"Yes, I kind of got invited last minute" I replied.

"Oh, well, the rest of the guests are through here," she said, smiling

I followed her and then stood at the entrance to the room. Trish and Shea were no where in sight, good I thought, perfect timing. Abby had left, and as I entered the noisy party, I felt a bit out of place. I made my way to the bar and walked straight into Henry.

"You made it, I was wondering if you were ever coming," he said, hugging me.

"Yep, thought I should make an appearance," I replied, loathing his touch.

"Well let's get you a drink, and then I can do a bit of introducing," he replied.

As we reached the bar, I recognised the brown leather jacket that I knew Sully was wearing that evening. Next to him was a dark skinned boy, Danny I thought.

"Well Sully look who's here," said Henry.

"Rebecca! You came," he said, grinning at me. "Um barman, can I get a…"

He paused and glanced at me, judging what I would like.

"Vodka, lemonade and lime," he said, finally.

"Well remembered," I said, smiling.

"Oh Rebecca, I would like you to meet mine and Henry's best collage buddy, Danny Brooks," Sully said.

"Hey Rebecca, it's nice to finally meet you. I have heard lots about you," said Danny.

"All good things I hope, so how do you know Henry and Sully?" I replied.

"College, its where I met them, and I also met Malcolm and Booth there too," he replied.

"Booth?" I said, pretending not to know him.

"Oh, you must meet him," said Sully, leading me over now to where the groomsmen where.

As I followed him, I looked around and spotted where Uncle Marty was. I made a mental note not to lose track of him.

"Booth, this is Rebecca," said Danny. "Rebecca, meet Joel Booth,"

"Hi," said Booth, nervously.

"Hey, nice to meet you," I said. "Please don't be offended if I forget your name, it takes me a while to get used to them,"

"No problem," said Booth.

At that point Trish and Shea reappeared, and Henry waved them over.

"Oh Rebecca you came, have you been introduced to everyone?" said Trish.

"Um not yet," I replied, thinking I've only just sat down.

"Well you must, may I steal her away boys?" said Trish.

"Um, sure," said Henry.

I could see Sully looked disappointed, but only for a second. Mal just waved at me. Trish led me around introducing me to Beth, and then Lucy, who already knew me. Uncle Marty said hi, as was dragged passed on my way to meet Chloe and Cal.

"And this is Chloe and her boyfriend Cal," said Trish, beaming. "You have something in common with Cal, your both English,"

"Hi," said Cal, extending his hand to me.

"Hello," I said, taking it.

"Wow! Another English person, Cal your not alone," said Chloe.

"Um right my love, so where are you from?" said Cal.

"Yorkshire," I replied.

"Ah, I'm from Bath in Somerset," he said, nodding.

"I was guessing Bath, you have a Bath accent," I replied, with a smile.

"Hmm, I know, but you don't have a Yorkshire one,"

"I moved around, Suffolk, Norfolk, Private posh school, Scotland and Yorkshire," I replied. "It's a mixture,"

"Well you should come, and visit some time," said Cal.

"Um, yeah sure," I replied, unsure why he was being so welcoming.

"Well more people to see, come on Rebecca," said Trish. "You have all week to get further acquainted, but only tonight to get introduced,"

Cal gave me a sympathetic smile and I left him and Chloe, Trish leading the way. I was mainly humouring Trish, because I believed introducing me to people took her mind off the Hunter situation. The last part of the party I spent watching people dance, they had been dancing most of the evening, but I hadn't been there then. Sully made his way towards me.

"You want to dance?" he asked.

"Nope, I'm alright," I replied.

"Oh, ok then," he said.

I gave him a smile and kissed him on the cheek. I then slowly left the room. I wondered down the corridors of the Candlewick, until I found the equivalent of a sitting room. I moved into the room and sat down on the sofa. There was a fire going, and I found myself staring at it. Uncle Marty was outside speaking with Wellington. I was lost in my own thoughts, when a voice spoke.

"What are you doing in here all alone?"

"I needed some space," I replied, instantly recognising Sully's voice, he'd followed me.

"I thought maybe, you didn't want to be near me," he replied.

I looked up, wondering where he was going with this. I now noticed, what I hadn't when he approached me at the bar. He was swaying slightly.

"No, how much have you had to drink?" I said.

"Not that much, why?" he replied.

"Well your swaying, and you're been more open then usual," I said, looking him up and down

"Well maybe, I'm just tired of hiding what I feel," he said, grumpily.

This was not going good, he was drunker then he was admitting, and this conversation I could already see turning into an argument. Why did this always occur every time we saw each other again, after a long time in between?

"Look, lets not go there, I'm not in the mood to fight," I said. "It's been a good night, let's not spoil it,"

"See, there you go again, refusing to admit what you feel," he said.

"Just quit it Sully, this happens every time," I replied. "Even when you're not drunk,"

"I'm not drunk, I don't know why I bother. I could have any girl at this wedding, yet the only one I want is you!" he snapped.

"So that blonde girl Chloe you were eyeing up, that was just a slip of the eyes was it?" I snapped, back, hating that I was having to be like this to him.

"Oh come on," he said.

"No, I saw you. She's taken, so just face it,"

"She's not taken, not the way I look at it," he replied, with a smirk, yet there was something in his eyes.

"Player! Player through and through! What happened to the Chris I knew huh?" I said, glaring.

"He's not me anymore," snapped Sully.

"Then maybe you need to take a long hard look in the mirror, cause this is not who you are," I snapped.

"He couldn't get Chloe," replied Sully, anger lacing his words.

"What, and the new you can," I said, hating myself at that moment.

"Yep,"

"Fine!" I snapped. "Sixteen stitches mate!"

I had used a phrase my Dad always did, that was my Dad from my own dimension. It was from a song by The Who, whose lyrics included 'Sixteen stitches put her right and her Dad said 'Don't say I didn't warn you'. So my Dad, ever time he thought what I wanted to do was a bad idea, he would say 'Sixteen stitches'.

I stormed out the room, refusing to make the situation worse. I had had to stop him pursuing me, it was too early. There was so much still to happen. I hated doing it to him, I wanted him so bad, but I couldn't jeopardise the case. The party had ended, I could hear Abby and Henry talking in a room, it was time to find Uncle Marty.

I finally spotted him on the steps of the Candlewick. He started moving as I approached. I changed quickly into my flats and ran after him. We were now out of sight, it was now or never.

"Uncle Marty!" I called.

He turned and now waited for me.

"Hey there, Rebecca isn't it?" he said.

"Yep, that's right,"

"Well pretty lady, what can I do for you,"

"This is probably going to sound weird," I started.

"Go on, I have heard a lot of strange things in my life,"

"Ok, here goes. I need you to do exactly as I say. I need you to take this piece of paper and this map," I said, handing him them. "Don't open the paper yet, I need you to go down that track there to the right and it will lead you to a beach,"

"Right ok, where are you going with this?" he replied.

"Let me finish, there you will find a hidden boat on the left hand side of the beach. You are to pull it out, get it on the water, and get in it,"

"Ok why?" he asked, giving me a funny look.

"You start that boat, and you let it take you back to Seattle," I finished.

"Again why?" he repeated.

"What if I said, you're going to die?" I said.

"What the…how do you know,"

"Lets say I have insider knowledge, look I need you to trust me. Do it for yourself, do it for your nephews, please just do it," I said, getting more worried.

"Look I can't leave, at least I should probably call Henry," he stated.

"No!" I snapped. "No one can see you go, you can't contact anyone. It will threaten the lives of those you love,"

He stared at me, I think he thought maybe, I had had too much to drink.

"Well, I think you've topped the list of crazy," he replied.

I had to think fast, I had one last idea up my sleeve.

"Surely, you don't want to be beaten by a snobby Wellington," I said, casually. "I thought you had more class,"

"Now wait a minute what are you saying?" he replied, suddenly giving me his full attention.

"Well, a Wellington, believed me, he is alive because of it and he trusted me. He accepted what I had to say, and took it like a man," I said, preying it would work.

"Ok, let's say for the sake of discussion, I'll do it," he said. "What happens when I get to Seattle?"

"You'll be met by someone, the paper explains all,"

"Ok, fine then, I'll do it,"

"Thank you, remember no contacting people and don't be seen," I reiterated. "Oh, one other thing before you go,"

"What?"

"I need you to give me your room key and your gun," I said.

He stared at me, now he really thought I was mad. Yet he did it.

"Did the Wellington have to do this?" he asked.

"Yes, now go," I said, pointing him in the right direction.

"What about my stuff?"

"No time, please go," I said, patting him on the shoulder.

He looked disgruntled, but he finally left. I could feel the change already starting. My blood was rushing, like white fire through my veins. My skin was vibrating, and I could feel my bones and organs move beneath my skin. I blinked and my vision changed. The darkness and then with a sharp intake of breath, I stood as Uncle Marty. I put the gun down the back of my trousers. I set off walking briskly, in the direction of the bridge. I had to do everything to stop myself, from letting on I knew what was coming. I walked onto the bridge.

Wham!

I fell through it, then I heard it. That horrific horrible noise I had heard before, the metal scrape. I knew the line I had to say.

"Hey…hey is somebody down there?" I said. "Hey, give me a hand will ya, I'm stuck. Could you help me here,"

I gasped as I felt the first blow, I reached for Uncle Marty's gun and fired at Wakefield below me, but the pain was too much. Wakefield then continued, pain clouded everything and darkness took me. Suddenly I took in a sharp in take of breath, but quietly. I had reappeared as myself again, but I wasn't far from the murder scene and I couldn't be discovered. From where I was, I could just about see the bridge. Uncle Marty's body was there. You see when we death jump, we become the person for a bit and then it's almost like shedding a skin. When the person dies we shed off the guise of the person we became and it leaves a body, a full on body. It's a safety mechanism, so the killer doesn't notice anything odd. I watched as Wakefield moved Uncle Marty's body, and began to fix the bridge so it looked like nothing was amiss. I left, not wishing to see anymore. I had been going for five minutes when the pain started. Damn after effects I thought. I reached into my purse, and took out a small bottle. I opened it and drank some of the liquid. It was viscous and sweet, until you got to the aftertaste which was revolting. The painkiller may be the best, but it's a slow worker. I continued on, realising I was unlikely to make it to my own house. I was stumbling along the road, when I saw headlights coming towards me. I forced myself to the side of the road and slumped down, but the vehicle stopped.

"Rebecca?" said a voice.

"Jimmy?" I replied, my voice sounded odd.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?"

"Pain," I mumbled.

"Where?" he asked, his voice full of concern. "I can take you to Doc Campbell's"

"No, just home please," I said.

"I'm not leaving you alone, you can come back to mine," he said.

"Not fair on you," I said, trying to stand again.

"No exceptions," he said, using my own phrase.

With that he lifted me in his strong arms and placed me in his truck. When we got to his place, the painkillers were starting to work. He still however carried me from the truck to his door, opened it, and made to lay me on his bed.

"No, I'll take the couch, I won't put you out of your own bed," I said, struggling.

"Won't have it any other way," he said.

I couldn't fight anymore, I was too tied. He got me in under the covers, and brushed the hair from my face.

"Get some sleep," he whispered.

His face slowly vanished from view, as my eyes closed and I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Ok, so, what did we think of that. I thought the whole bet with Sully actually fitted with him pursuing Chloe, it gives him even more of a reason to do what he does lol. I hope you like the behind the scenes stuff, there is some moments where I am in memorable scenes, but hidden, so you'll have to see how I do it. So we are two down, only, like, 28 more to go lol! So feel free to voice your opinions by clicking the review button please! *puppy dog eyes*


	17. Chapter 17 Suicide or Not

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything or anyone from Harper's Island, or anything you might recognise from the show. Neither do I own anything from Harper's Globe, or any other shows, or films, I may make references to. I do however own Rebecca Jacobs and the idea of Death Jumping and all things related to Death Jumping.

Hi thanks to Lilacc, DitzyGenius1218 and William (although you only read to chapter two lol) for reviews. I hope you will be all (as in readers and reviewers) with me till the end of this story, which I will finish. Once again I am trying to stick to the show as best as possible, in fact I have got to the point I am scripting out the episodes off the DVDs lol. I do hope that I succeed with the main aim of this tale, in that you will reach the end and re-watch Harpers and sit there thinking actually, that's the death jumper not the character lol. At least that's what I hope for. Anyway hope you like this chapter, I found the ending creepy to write as well as a certain other bit, but that I'll leave you to guess at lol. So without further ado, enjoy and remember to tell me what you think by reviewing!

* * *

_**Chapter seventeen-Suicide or Not...**_

When I woke, I was alone. Grey light filtered in through a crack in the curtains. All the pain was gone, I slowly got up. I shivered and found my cardigan at the end of the bed. I wrapped it round me, and quietly made my way through to the living room. Jimmy was still asleep, curled up under a blanket on the couch. I was in no rush. The clock on his wall read 8.05. I now made my way into the adjoining kitchen and put on a pot of coffee. Reverend Fain got murdered after eleven, so I had time. As I stood waiting for the coffee I thought about the events of last night, the argument with Sully still fresh in my mind. I checked my mobile, and found I had a txt from Ben saying Uncle Marty had got there ok. I smiled; at least the case was going well. This morning was when Jimmy and Shane went hunting, while Abby was running. Trish went to meet Hunter, whom I still had to meet, and JD did something that meant he had blood on his hands.

The coffee was ready, as I poured it I heard a thump from behind me. I was lucky I didn't spill the coffee in shock. Jimmy had inadvertently rolled off the couch and woken up.

"Are you alright?" I asked, concerned.

"Yep," he said, slowly getting to his feet. "Just wasn't expecting it,"

He stretched and yawned. He looked tired.

"I'm sorry about last night and putting you out of your bed," I started.

"Its fine, how are you feeling?" he said, now looking me in the eyes.

"Better, do you want some coffee?"

"Yeah, ok," he said, coming over to me now and slumping down on a seat, near the kitchen counter. "So come on, what happened last night?"

"It was fine, apart from the whole argument…" I started.

"Argument? With whom?" he interrupted.

"It doesn't matter, but on my way back I started feeling ill," I said, not wanting to escalate the situation with Sully any more.

"Why didn't you drive back, I thought you took the mustang," he said.

"Don't drink and drive, I'll have to walk back up there and get it," I replied.

"Fair point, me and Shane are heading off to do some deer culling, we could give you a lift part way," he replied, still looking me up and down.

"Cheers, that would be great," I said, sipping my coffee.

"Ok well, I'm going to take a shower. Feel free to get yourself some breakfast,"

"Ok, and Jimmy," I said.

"Yeah,"

"Don't mention this to Shane, or anyone in fact," I said, giving him a serious look.

"Ok, it's our secret," he said, with a worried smile.

He then went off for his shower, while I set on making some bacon, sausage and eggs. It was the least I could do. We had just finished eating, when Shane knocked on the door. As he came in, he was surprised to see me there.

"Hey, so what are you doing here?" he asked, giving me a look.

"Having breakfast," I answered.

"Really? You sure you weren't taking me up on my advice from yesterday?" he said, with a smirk.

"No I invited her to breakfast, we are giving her a lift part way to the Candlewick," said Jimmy.

"Are we now," said Shane, still looking from me to Jimmy and back again.

"Yes, she left her car up there. Now come let's get moving," said Jimmy, ushering Shane to the door.

We all got in his truck and started up the road. They dropped me off as near as possible and then headed deeper into the woods. As I walked, I found that I was constantly glancing around. After all, somewhere out there was that psycho and I didn't want to accidently meet him. I finally reached the Candlewick and headed for the parking lot. There she was, my baby, but as I made my way to her a voice called to me.

"Hey, um Rebecca?" it said.

There was only one person with an accent like that.

"Hey Cal," I said, turning to face him.

"What are you doing up here so early?" he asked.

"Retrieving my car, I left her here last night," I replied.

"The Mustang is yours?" he said, looking impressed.

"Yep, she's my baby,"

"It's a 1968 is it not," he said, now looking the car up and down.

"I'm impressed, yes she is. So what are you doing up so early?" I said. "I thought you would be with Chloe,"

"She's having a lie in, I'm more of a morning person," he replied. "I don't suppose you would join me for a cup of tea?"

I paused considering my timeline, I had several hours to fill.

"Ok why not," I said.

Cal looked happy, I knew he felt out of place here and I think because I was British too, he found it easy to connect with me. We made our way inside and headed for a seating area. As we sat down, one of the staff came to us and took our order.

"So how long have you lived here?" asked Cal.

"Oh about ten years," I replied.

"Oh so then you're a local here," he said, with a slight look of disappointment.

"I don't think I would ever be called a local," I said, grinning. "If anything it's the accent,"

He laughed and looked happier. I liked Cal, he was a decent chap. We watched as people started coming down for breakfast. I spotted the groomsmen and Danny spotted me. I looked away, not wishing to catch Sully's eye. Beth and Lucy appeared, and ten minutes after them, so did Chloe. She spotted us and came over.

"Hey, thanks for looking after my Cal," she said to me.

"We were just having tea," said Cal.

"That's you English for you, always drinking tea,"

"Well not all English people love tea," I started.

"Really, well are you coming Cal," she said, not really listening to me.

"Um, I have had breakfast my love," said Cal, spotting my expression.

"Well your not going to leave me alone with all these good looking guys around are you?" she replied.

Cal glanced apologetically at me, before getting up.

"No my love, I'll see you later Rebecca," he said, giving me a smile.

I watched them leave. I made my way out to where they would later be starting the scavenger hunt. I looked out across the vast lawns of the Candlewick. A voice stirred me from my thoughts.

"Morning," it said.

I swung round to find Mal coming towards me.

"Hi," I replied.

"So, I didn't really get a chance to talk to you last night," he started.

"No I know, Trish was like let's go meet people," I said, giving him a smile.

"Yep, well you remember I once told you about wanting to make my own beer?"

"Yes, sort of, something to do with The Lord of The Rings," I said, my grin getting wider.

"Yes, well I was told that I may have copyright issues, so I came up with a different name," he said, smiling. "It's now called Sacred Turtle,"

"And it's really good beer!" said a voice, which could only be Sully's.

"Hey Mal, you chatting up the ladies?" said another voice, which turned out to be Danny's.

The other groomsmen were coming down the steps onto the porch area.

"Very funny," said Mal.

"Hey you know this one's taken," said Sully, coming up beside me.

"In your dreams," I replied, moving away.

"Ouch!" said Danny.

"You know that bets still on Rebecca," said Sully.

I didn't care, more people were starting to come now. I positioned myself where I couldn't easily be seen. I watched as Maggie started directing her staff to hand out coloured bandanas. Henry stood at the top of the stairs and started to explain the rules. He spoke about why they had decided to do it, and some of the challenges they were to face. I slipped away, making for the car park. I couldn't be seen. Even as I left I heard Trish arrive. I reached my car and got in. Why was Sully being like this? As if I didn't already have enough on my plate, now he was messing with my head. I started up the mustang and drove out of the car park. I watched as everyone was leaving in their groups. I had started down the drive, when I spotted the yellow team. Sully saw me, waved and pointed to the fact Chloe was in his group. He had that smirk on his face, I knew he wouldn't succeed, but I still felt angry at him. As soon as I was past, I pushed on the gas pedal and the mustang screeched off.

I parked the car and got out, now I had to head for the church and avoid been seen by anyone. I moved quickly through the trees, I watched as the blue group made their way to The Cannery. I then continued, dodging my way until I reached the church. I watched waiting for Maggie to show up. Then quietly made my way round to the correct side slowly, as I heard voices. Maggie was there giving Reverend Fain the bag. I stopped and waited, I couldn't be seen. Finally Maggie left and the scene ended. Now was my chance, and I ran quickly following the Reverend into the church.

"Reverend Fain?" I said.

"Yes?" he replied, turning. "Oh, hello Rebecca,"

"Hi, look I have very little time, I need your help,"

"Go on, do you need to confess?" he said, placing an understanding hand on my shoulder.

"Um, not exactly, look if I asked you to take this piece of paper, head out the back door of the church and make your way to this beach, would you?"

"Um, I would wonder why," he replied.

"Look, at this beach you will find a hidden boat. You would need to get it on the water, start it and let it take you to Seattle,"

"Well I would love to help you, but I have a wedding to perform,"

"It's not going to happen, I know this," I said, sounding desperate.

"How would you know that?" he said, looking concerned.

I had to think fast, then a crazy idea came to me.

"I had a premonition from God! He told me to come to you and tell you to do this,"

"Right," he said, looking at me as if I was mad.

Or it may have just been the fact he knew I...um...didn't believe in God, but still.

"Please, just trust me if you don't go…then…then you'll die," I said, finally.

He looked at me now. I wasn't sure whether it was the fact I sounded as if I was having a nervous breakdown, or that he saw the honesty in my eyes, but he nodded slowly and said he would do as I asked.

"Sometimes God works in mysterious ways," he said, then with a slight smile added. "But if I get rung up asking where I am for this wedding, I'm blaming you!"

"Last thing, you can't tell anyone where your going, let anyone see you or contact anyone in any way," I said. "Someone will meet you at the docks of Seattle, and the paper explains all,"

He sighed and nodded, then made to leave.

"Oh Reverend, wait!" I said, suddenly remembering. "One more thing,"

Reverend Fain left, he couldn't believe it when I asked him for his hearing aid. He went off muttering to himself. I allowed the change to occur, however as I came round, all was quite silent. I felt like I had pillows over my ears. I laughed as I remembered the aid, I fitted it finding it a little fiddly and I could hear again. I grabbed a scone out of the bag he had left on the Alter, and made my way out of the church. I walked slowly, heading for the woods eating the scone. The birds were singing and everything was as it should, then I heard the sound, that metal scrape. I looked around but there was no one in sight, I shrugged and turned up my hearing aid a little. I walked a little further when the noise came again, but it was nearer. I looked around still seeing nothing when I walked into the snare.

Whip!

I was hanging upside down, the hearing aid on the ground. Back came the muffled pillow quality of hearing and I said the lines of Reverend Fain.

"Somebody, help me!" I said, looking around.

Then I saw him, the shadowy figure of Henry Dunn coming through the trees. He made to swing the head spade that he held.

"Aaaaaah!" I yelled, as the spade swung and came into contact with me.

I took the usual sharp intake of breath and looked around. Through the trees I could just see Henry, swinging the head spade repeatedly. I turned and crept away. I moved away quickly, a dull ache in my neck. Only two more to go I thought, yet I still shivered when I thought of Lucy's death. As I made my way to the docks, I ran straight into the red team. It consisted of Malcolm, Katherine, Shea, Madison and Beth.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" asked Mal.

"I was going to see Reverend Fain, but he's not there," I said.

"Oh, well we are heading to the church," said Shea.

"Well if you see him, tell him I was looking for him," I replied, with a smile.

They nodded and started to leave.

"Oh by the way, good luck on the scavenger hunt,"

"Cheers," said Mal, grinning.

As I left the trees I spotted Cal staggering off. I stared slightly bemused. My attention was then drawn, as I heard Jimmy call Abby's name. I watched living vicariously, loving every minute of the scene, until Shane had to come and ruin it. What was sad though was even as Jimmy told Abby he had been fine, I knew it was a lie. I continued towards the docks, the trouble was there were so many scenes going on around the island I had to be careful not to walk into one. I was standing on the docks considering the best place to be, when a hand grabbed my shoulder. I jumped and swung round to find Andy.

"God Andy, don't sneak up on me like that!" I said, unable to keep the shock from my voice.

"Sorry, I need to show you something," he said, quietly, looking around.

"What do you need to show me, that means you have to sneak around?" I asked.

"I…I don't know who to trust, I think I can trust you," he replied.

"Ok, what's this about?" I said, looking him in the eyes.

"Can't speak here, just come with me, please," he whispered, pleading with me.

"Ok, lead the way," I said.

As I left following Andy, I saw Shane watching us. I think he wondered what I was doing, but he didn't make to follow. Andy led me away from the docks, through the town and along a path towards his house. I wondered what he wanted to show me, I had some idea remembering Harper's Globe, but I wasn't sure. Finally we reached his house, I went in and he looked around before shutting the front door behind us. He then took me upstairs. As he showed me into his bedroom, we were greeted by his multiple cats. Being a cat fan I wasn't bothered. I picked up his ginger tabby and held him while Andy searched for what he wanted to show me. He finally pulled out some tapes and opened his closet revealing a TV. He placed tape in.

"Watch this, please," he said, pointing at the screen and pressing play.

The tape played, it showed several scenes. One was people getting off a boat, it looked like the Tarapunga, but it wasn't Henry and Trish's wedding party. Another showed Abby heading into the cannery, while being watched by someone. I shivered, I knew it was Wakefield. Andy saw me, but said nothing. There were other images and also Chris's death. I had to turn away at that point.

"Why, why do you have a tape of that?" I asked.

"Don't you see what all those scenes have in common?" he asked, looking at me.

"Apart from the fact they show you stalking people, like Abby for instance,"

"No, I saw your reaction, you know I wasn't filming her," he said, desperately trying to make me see. "Look, you saw the figure watching her,"

"It could be a trick of the light Andy," I said.

"No I was filming him, he's alive. He didn't die," said Andy, staring at me.

"Who? Who are you talking about?" I said.

"You were there on the day, you saw him fall. Jimmy told me," said Andy, seemly not listening to me.

"You mean Wakefield, but he's dead," I said, pretending to realise.

"He's not, I have evidence, proof," said Andy. "He's kidnapped Brent,"

"What, how do you know that?"

"I followed him, I know where he is keeping him," said Andy, I could hear fear in his voice.

"This is very dangerous, if you are even remotely right, then Charlie lied," I said. "Who else knows about this Andy?"

"No one, well except maybe Robin Matthews," he said, now looking at the floor. " I scared her yesterday,"

"Well no wonder if you sneaked up on her like you did me," I said.

"I'm just not good at talking to people, I'm a bit shy," he said, still looking nervously around.

"I know you are Andy. Look I need you to show me were Brent is been kept, please," I said, realising this was my chance to get information I needed.

"Um, ok, but we have to be careful," he said, happy to help me as I seemed to believe him.

We now headed out from his house. We took one of the forest tracks and followed it for a while. It was cool in the shade of the trees and a breeze blew lightly. I shivered and wrapped my cardigan round tighter. I was lucky I had a photographic memory when it comes to places and directions, or I don't think I would have ever found the place again that Andy took me. There was an embankment, and Andy now pointed out to me the fact there was an entrance to the underground tunnel system hidden on it.

"In there?" I whispered.

"That's were he went," replied Andy.

"Did you actually go in?" I asked, feeling my body shiver again.

"Yes, you follow it till you get to the first junction, then its left, right, right, left, and then left again," he said, thinking it through. "You'll find a door on the right hand side and that's where Brent is being held,"

Great I thought, so much for that being an easy death jump. Brent had to get out, I would have to provide a blooming map for him to even succeed.

"Thanks Andy, now lets get out of here for now," I said, taking him by the arm and leading him away.

Once we were back, where the path divided one way to town and the other to his house. I now turned to him and took him by the shoulders.

"Andy, listen to me. You know you always said that you owed me," I said, looking him in the eyes.

"Um, yeah, I owed you for being there when I needed you," he replied.

"Well I am going to come to you in a day or so, and ask you to do something," I started.

"Um right ok, what's this got to do with Brent?" he asked.

"Listen to me, I'll save Brent, but right now I need you to promise me something," I continued.

"What?" he said, looking at me.

"I need you to promise when I come to you, you will do what I ask without question and you'll do it immediately," I said, giving him a serious look.

"That's how you want repaid?" he asked, shuffling his feet a little.

"Yes, please," I said, giving a pleading look.

"Ok then," he replied.

He took one last look around and then nodded at me before leaving. I headed back to town. As I walked through, I looked around to see if any of the groups were around. I supposed they had all given up. As I made my way on to the docks, Henry was coming back up having just talked to Jimmy.

"Hey there Rebecca," he called.

"Hi Henry," I said, forcing a smile onto my face.

"Hey, you do know we are having a BBQ on Harmon Beach tonight," he said, giving me a smile. "I hope you'll come,"

"Um, well I'll see, I have some stuff to do," I said.

"Well you know, Sully will be there," he said, using the same tactic he had with Jimmy.

"Where else would he be," I said, surprising myself at how much I sounded like Shane.

"Have you two fallen out already?" he asked, giving me a look.

"No, maybe a slight disagreement," I said, giving a sly smile.

"Well I'll have a word with him…" Henry started.

"No!" I interrupted. "I can stick up for myself, I don't need your help,"

"Ok, ok, chill!" he said, laughing.

I glared.

"I guess I'll see you tonight," he said, winking before walking away.

If I had had hackles, they would have risen at that point. I walked back to The Marlin in a worse mood then I had been. I then set about working, I had to do something. I had several hours before I had to go and find Kelly. She had been a difficult death to predict, as there wasn't much to go on. I knew it occurred between JD leaving hers, and Nikki finding her. I had to wait for Abby to go up there, and then I knew I could go and wait around for a bit. I thought how awkward it could be, me waiting for JD to leave, but I had no better solutions, so that's what I was going to do. I saw Jimmy head up to his truck with some crabs, I smiled, the next Abby and Jimmy scene was coming. I decided to make myself some tea and wait.

Then something occurred that I had not expected. Sully, who had originally taken the map to go off back to the Candlewick, ended coming out of the woods near the docks instead. I ducked, trying not to laugh too much. He had the most confused look on his face, but the thing was I didn't feel like talking to him. I watched as he paused and glanced my way, for a moment I thought he had seen me, but he hadn't. He turned the map around and then seemed to have realised where he had gone wrong. With one last lingering look towards The Marlin, forcing me to duck again, he turned and headed off to the Candlewick. I sighed, this was hard, but I still had loads to do. I couldn't wait for tomorrow, when the pillow incident occurred. It was my favourite scene and I would make an effort to be around, but out of shot.

It was finally time, I made my way away from the docks heading in the direction of Kelly's. I had to make it, and I didn't know how much time I had. I moved quickly along the paths that I now knew, and in my rush I almost tripped over a tree root. Finally I spotted the house through the trees, and moved off the path just in time, as I saw Abby leaving. I got as close as I dared and I waited. The forest floor was damp, so I sat on my feet. An hour went by and I heard Kelly's door open.

"I had a really good time," said JD.

"Me too, we should hook up again soon," she said, sounding happier then she had in a while.

"Well I'm here all week, so yeah, ok," he said.

"See you later,"

"Yeah, oh you should come to the bonfire tonight. You'll make it less dull for me," he said, grinning.

"Ok sure," she replied.

Then he left, I watched him go. I stopped suddenly as he paused and glanced round. Had he seen me I thought, but then he moved off again. Now I headed up the steps and knocked on Kelly's door. She came, and as she opened the door she gave me a quizzical look.

"Um Hi Rebecca," she said, looking at me.

"Hey, is it possible I could come in?" I asked.

She paused, twisting a lock of her hair between her fingers.

"Well…ok, but I'm a bit busy so it will have to be short," she said.

Busy indeed, I thought, what on earth are you doing?

"Ok," I said, entering the house.

"So what do you want?" she asked, simply.

"Kelly, I'm sorry but why are you being like this?" I said, frustrated.

"Look if you are going to comment on me seeing JD…" she started.

"What? No, that's not what I'm here for," I said, sighing.

"Oh, it's just I guessed you would have seen him with me," she said. "I mean he left like five minutes ago,"

"I'm not bothered about that, good for you I say. No I need you to do something for me," I replied.

"Oh, it's just I thought you being friends with Shane and all," she said.

"No, I'm friends with JD too, I don't mind. Now please just listen, I don't know how much time I have," I said, worry evident in my voice.

After all if I didn't save Kelly, then Shane would probably kill me, and also it would ruin the case.

"Oh, um ok, what do you want me to do?" she said, sounding cheerier.

"Right, ok, I need you to take this piece of paper, go to the beach along from West Beach and there you will find a boat," I explained. "Then you need to get it on the water, and get in it,"

"What? Like now, I can't I'm going to the bonfire tonight and…"

"I'm so sorry but your not, you will not make it," I said.

"What are you talking about, your acting like I'm…"

She paused, the truth sinking in. She suddenly stared at me, and asked me something no one had ever asked me when I was about to death jump them.

"Rebecca, why did you come here to Harper's Island?" she said, staring me in the eyes.

"I told you my circumstances changed and I had to move,"

"No, I don't think that's it. There is something about you I can't put my finger on," she said, eyeing me up.

"Kelly please will you just do this for me, you owe me…" I started.

"I never asked you to get involved with Shane and me," she stated, turning away.

"What if I told you that if you don't do this, all you friends will die!" I snapped.

She turned back to me sharply.

"Ok, fine, but whatever your hiding it won't stay hidden for long," she said.

"I'm not hiding anything, now please go. Oh and you can't let anyone see you or contact you, and you can't contact them," I said. "Someone will meet you in Seattle,"

She nodded and then her expression softened.

"Ok, I'm sorry," she said, now coming and hugging me.

"Don't worry," I said, hugging her back.

Then she whispered in my ear.

"Wakefield's alive isn't he?"

I looked at her, staring in confusion.

"Sorry, what, he's dead," I said.

"That's what you hiding, I know you heard, probably from Nikki, that I said I have seen him," she said, creepily. "After all, you saw him fall,"

"Look please just go, quickly!" I said, now ushering her to her door.

She shook her head, and gave me one last look before leaving. I watched her go and felt a shiver down my spine. The last thing she had said to me left me feeling cold, but that was now replaced with white hot fire that flowed through my veins. The change was different, my skin didn't just shiver and vibrate as normal, but in places it burned. Of course I realised, it was the tattoos. The world went black and what felt like a barcode scanner of fire moved down my body. My vision returned and I went to the mirror. Wow I though as I looked at my reflection.

Now the problem was I had to wait. I had not been sure on the time and I didn't even know what went down, so I just wondered around the house. It had been about an hour, the longest so far I had been anyone on this case, when I heard a noise outside. I paused, but heard nothing more, so I continued. Then the noise came again and still nothing.

Then I saw him, as he walked up the stairs.

I saw him, as he came to a standstill in front of the glass door.

I saw him, as he placed his hand on the door knob.

I saw him, as he opened the door and his heavy footfalls approached me.

I saw him, as he slipped the noose of rope round my neck and I didn't struggle.

I saw him, his face, smirking as he tightened it and suddenly grabbed the other end and whipped it round the beam.

I saw him, as he cocked his head to the side and then pulled rapidly.

All the time I was thinking, why, why hadn't I locked the door.

Then I saw no more…

* * *

Ok, I have to be honest here and say I actually scared myself writing that last bit with Kelly's death. I think it's well creepy and I had to double lock my door lol! So what do we think then? Are we still enjoying it, I find Rebecca's methods of convincing people can get to be quite funny or strange lol! So please review and tell me what you think *puppy dog eyes*


	18. Chapter 18 Sixteen Stitches!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything or anyone from Harper's Island, or anything you might recognise from the show. Neither do I own anything from Harper's Globe, or any other shows, or films, or songs, I may make references to. I do however own Rebecca Jacobs and the idea of Death Jumping and all things related to Death Jumping.

Hey, thanks Lilacc, James, Katie, DitzyGenius1218 and Neon Jack for your wonderful reviews. To James it's nice to have you back and to DitzyGenius1218, I have to agree, there will be certain people who will be troublesome. Rebecca will do her best. Now I have to inform all of you that this will be the last chapter for a while, as I am off on a Geology field trip from the 26th-1st. So the next chapter will most likely be up from the 2nd-3rd.

This chapter is the longest so far. I think it's an interesting coincidence, that this chapter is called Sixteen Stiches and was sixteen pages of word document lol! Also warning, this chapter does have at least one or two words of bad language (though one is what was said in the show), so just a warning. So I hope you enjoy and please remember to review!

* * *

_**Chapter eighteen-Sixteen Stiches!**_

A sharp intake of breath and I was back, outside in the trees near Kelly's house. How Wakefield put the ink in her eyes, I would never know, but I wasn't waiting to find out. I ran away as fast as I could go. When I had stood facing him, and not done anything, I had felt pure fear. I shivered as I ran. I finally reached the safety of my own house, got inside and locked the door. I then swiftly made my way upstairs into my bathroom, and locked that door too. I then had a shower. I sat down in it, letting the hot water tumble down on me, while hugging my knees to my chest. I took long slow breath trying to calm myself, only then did I notice the slight pain in my neck. When I finally got out, wrapping a towel around me, I inspected my neck. There was a slight red line mark starting to form. I sighed, it was the fact that a lot of people died from neck injuries to start with, and my body was even now starting to show a little strain. I sighed again, and went to get ready for the bonfire.

As I made my way to Harmon beach, I thought about what I still had to do. I had decided to walk, as I still had Lucy's jump to do and I realised I would probably not want to drive. I knew I had a whole hour before the scene started, and I knew this from what Nikki said outside Kelly's house. That meant, I had time to continue getting to know people. I finally saw the light and headed down to it. Everyone was laughing and the party was just getting going. As I approached, Henry and Trish spotted me and they came over.

"Rebecca!" called Trish. "You came, I'm so glad,"

"I told you my tactics would get her here," said Henry, more to Trish then to me.

"What's with the scarf? Are you cold, or are you hiding something?" said Trish, with a sly smile.

"Cold," I muttered.

"Oh I bet you are, come, come by the fire then," she said, smirking.

I sighed, and let her lead me to the warmth of the fire. She then spotted someone she had to speak to and left me to my own devices. I spotted Abby and decided to talk to her.

"Hey Abby," I said, walking towards her.

"Hey Rebecca," she said.

We hugged each other.

"It's really good to see you," she said, smiling.

"Well, it's good to finally talk to you. How's LA?" I replied.

"Its good, expensive and such, but I like it," she said, happily.

"I've never been, but I hear the weather is to die for," I said.

"Hmm, well sometimes," she laughed.

We sat and spoke for a while, catching up on the last seven years. It was then she spotted Sully, watching from a distance with the rest of the groomsmen.

"I think someone fancies you," she said, smirking.

"What are you on about?" I said, giving her a raised eyebrow look.

"A certain, handsome, blonde, player," she said, giggling.

"Really, what makes you think that," I said, smiling myself.

"Well that, or you may have something on you face," she said, biting her lip.

"Mmm, that's the problem, I'm not sure," I said, in a serious way.

We both just laughed.

"Go, give the guy a chance. It'll give Cal a break from having to fight for Chloe," she said, giving me a push.

"Do I have to?" I said, sounding like a small child.

"Yes, go on, the whole lot of them look like they would love your company," she said, winking at me.

I rolled my eyes and headed over.

"Hey boys, what ya up to?" I said, casually.

"Hey Rebecca, coming to join more civilised company?" said Mal, putting on a posh accent.

"Oh yeah, definitely, can't be seen with riffraff can we," I said, equally putting on my best posh accent.

"I heard that!" Abby called.

We laughed.

"So, how was the scavenger hunt?"

"Not great," said Danny.

"Well it would have been better if Sully hadn't followed Chloe to the graveyard," said Booth.

"Hey!" moaned Sully.

"Well it would!" replied Booth.

"What? Why did you go there?" I asked.

"She wanted to see Wakefield's grave," said Danny.

The name made me shiver.

"You ok?" asked Danny, spotting my reaction.

"Yep, just that man brings back bad memories," I replied, looking at my feet.

"Well, we failed the scavenger hunt, because Madison refused to go into the church!" said Malcolm, changing the subject. "I think she just didn't want to do it,"

"Well it was a good idea in principle," I said.

"Say's she, who didn't have to participate," mumbled Sully.

"Some people still have to work you know Sully," I said. "I'm not here to just have a good time,"

Malcolm could see the beginnings of an argument.

"Oh Rebecca, that reminds me, you still have to try my beer," he said, getting up and heading for the cooler.

"Yep, lets try your Sacred Turtle, oh Lord of the Beer," I said, grinning.

"Oh yeah, I love that title," he replied, with a laugh.

"Am I missing something here?" said Danny.

"Long story," I replied, grinning. "So Booth how did you meet the guys then?"

"Oh I met them all at Harvard Business School, we were all in the same class and then it went from there," he replied.

"Wow! Harvard Business School, I didn't know you guys had all gone there," I said, genuinely impressed.

"Well we are not all high school dropouts," said Sully, with a smirk.

"Are you referring by any chance to me?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Ok, what is it with you two?" said Danny. "One minute you are seemingly best friends, flirting, if I might add, like crazy and next your at each other's throats,"

"It's always been like that," I said, sighing.

"Yeah and it wouldn't have to be if…"

"Stop, right there," I interrupted. "Let's just have a good night,"

Sully sighed.

"Mal, I need one of those beers, what is taking you so long?" he snapped.

"Lost the bottle opener," Malcolm replied.

"I have it," said Booth.

"Oh, right," said Malcolm, looking slightly flushed.

We got the beer open and toasted the wedding, then we drank. I have to say, it wasn't bad as beer goes. I have never been a huge beer fan, but I don't mind it. It depends though, on what you have been drinking before when you have it.

"So?" said Malcolm.

"Well, if this doesn't take off, then I don't know my alcohol," I said, grinning.

"Bet you, I can down it faster then you," said Sully, giving me his classic smile.

"Hmm a challenge,"

"Be it on your own head," said Malcolm, shaking his head.

So it was on, with the rest of the groomsmen yelling chug repeatedly, I downed the beer. The only thing was we were equal, and none of them could tell who had finished first. I laughed and smiled. As the evening wore on, it became increasingly difficult, as I was having to dodge in and out of scenes. Then came the moment when Shane appeared. I spotted him approaching, and I knew what was going to occur. I cringed, as Henry punched him hard and he hit the floor. The place went silent, expecting Shane to hit back, but he didn't. He gave Henry a look, glanced at JD and then left. Everyone seemed amazed. I now walked down to the water, staring out into the dark, fearing my final death jump of the day, when a voice spoke.

"You're looking hot tonight," whispered Sully, in my ear.

He had come up behind me.

"If you are trying to convince me you're not a player then you're failing," I whispered, back over my shoulder.

"Whatever, I can feel you like the attention," he said, placing his hands on my body.

His hands were warm, I could smell beer on his breath.

"What about the bet?" I said. "I thought you wanted Chloe, not me,"

"Oh I'm working on it, doesn't mean I can't spend a little time with you," he said.

I pulled away.

"Have you ever thought, that maybe if you want someone like Chloe to like you, then you should only try one girl at a time," I said, angrily.

"You aren't talking about Chloe, are you," he said, coming close again.

"I am," I said, my voice wavering.

"I'm not that guy anymore," he said.

"What made you change?" I asked. "When I last looked, you didn't want to be a player,"

"It doesn't matter," he said, kicking the sand as he moved away again.

"Really, cause you don't seem as happy as you make out to be," I said.

"Why, why do you care?" he said, turning back to me.

"You don't know? Then you're more lost then I thought," I said, moving towards him.

"Lost? I'm not lost. I'm going to prove to you, this is who I am," he snapped.

"You can't see it can you, you've lost who you are," I replied.

"I haven't lost anything, what are you on about?"

I took his face in my hands, I pulled him so close that are noses almost met in the middle.

"When you realise what you've lost, come and find me," I whispered, softly. "Until then, I will never be more then a friend to you,"

I then let go, gave him one last look and moved away. Sully just stood and stared, a shocked expression on his face, before he went back to Danny. I moved around people, talking to them occasionally. Then Chloe's voice rang out, calling Cal's name.

"Has anyone seen my cute little English man?"

I saw Sully turn, in almost slow mo. I watched, as he explained to Chloe, and now Abby about what had occurred. Chloe looked mad. I also spotted Lucy looking around for Gigi. I sighed, now was my moment. I headed for Lucy.

"Lucy? What's wrong?" I said.

"It's Gigi, I have lost her," she replied, worriedly

"Well lets try this way," I said, leading her off to the right. "She can't have gone far,"

We walked along, calling Gigi's name. Finally I stopped.

"Lucy listen to me, I need you to do this without fighting me," I said, taking hold of her.

"Wait, what are you doing?" she said, giving me a look.

"Listen, I need you to go over to that cliff and you'll find a boat waiting, you have to get in it," I said, starting to lead her that way.

"No, what, I have to find Gigi and I'm here for Trish's wedding," she replied, resisting. "I'm not leaving,"

"I need you not to make a scene, here look take this it will explain all," I said, handing her the piece of paper, while frog marching her to the boat.

"Why? Why should I do this,"

"Have I ever let you down before? I need you to trust me, you're in danger," I said, encouraging her into the boat.

She looked at me.

"Well maybe, I should tell Trish,"

"I'm sorry you can't, you can't let anyone see you leave or contact anyone," I said, urgently. "Please trust me, someone will meet you in Seattle,"

She looked worried, but stopped resisting.

"Oh, what about Gigi!" she called, as I started the engine.

It was the quietest one I could find, and the music of the party would hopefully cover its departure.

"I'll take care of her, you'll get her back. I promise,"

She seemed somewhat satisfied, not that she could do much about it, as the boat receded into the darkness. The change occurred, everything tingled and I felt my feet complain, as I now found I was wearing uncomfortable shoes. They were new and so hadn't melded to my feet. I sighed and continued, calling Gigi, now heading into the woods. I wondered through, knowing at that moment Sully, Chloe, Abby and Mal were all looking for Cal. I kept calling the little dog, who I always thought looked really bedraggled. My voice sounded so strange, I still could not get used to the change in accent, or how it felt to be someone else. Still it saved people and made me feel better about life, so I did what I had to do.

Suddenly the ground beneath my feet gave way, and I fell into a deep pit. At least I thought, the others will have found Cal now. As I started to try and get up, I heard Gigi whining. She was looking down on me from the top. I watched as a noise behind the little dog, caused it to turn. I shivered inside, now knowing the menacing man from earlier, was standing above me with a box of Candlewick matches. I said the line I had to say.

"Hello? Is there someone up there?"

Silence, except for what sounded like shifting feet and Gigi's whining.

"Help!" I called, Lucy's voice higher pitched then mine.

Then I heard a slight popping sound and liquid fell on me, it stank. It was lighter fluid.

"Ah! No!" I yelled.

Then I heard the match strike. It was coming and I couldn't escape it.

"NO!" I screamed.

My body lit up like a bonfire. My skin screamed or maybe it was me screaming. I moved around wildly, as if trying to shake off the fire, never thinking to roll. Not sure though, whether it would have helped. I ended up screaming, spinning in circles, my muscles contracting. Then finally, blessed darkness.

I was back, though I couldn't see. I then realised I was face down on the ground. Spitting out mud, I tried to get up, realising I had tripped over a root as I had reappeared. Then it started, the burning sensation running through my body, like horrific sunburn. I snarled; as my clothes rubbed my skin causing it to react painfully. I had no choice, I couldn't just lie in the woods. The thing was, I didn't know where I was. I couldn't be far from Harmon beach as I could hear the music, but I couldn't go back there. I started to stumble slowly and painfully through the woods, keeping the music to my right. Finally I found the road and I followed it for a bit. I knew where I wanted to be, I didn't want to be alone and right now I could go to him. I finally stood outside his door, shaking and looking worse then I had done before. I knocked preying he would be in. There was movement and then he answered the door.

"Rebecca," said Jimmy, concern crossed his features as he took me in.

I stumbled into his arms and he held me, getting me to sit down on the sofa before shutting his door.

"What on earth happened," he said, placing his hand on me. "Whoa! Your skin, it's boiling!"

"Need cold," I managed to say, my lips feeling dry and cracked.

He looked around for something he could use, then rolled his eyes when he realised he could use the shower.

"Right, come on, easy now," he said, encouraging me up.

He got me in to the bathroom and then waited outside. I stripped to my underwear and got in, no longer caring. I turned it on, turning it to cold and then just sat down.

"You can come in," I said, my voice sounding rough.

"Um, are you sure," he replied.

"Please, Jimmy," I said, needing company more then anything.

He entered and then realised I was still in my underwear. He sighed, and sat down on the toilet seat.

"I suppose your not going to tell me what happened this time either," he said, sighing again.

"I'm sorry," I said, hating being a nuisance. "I know that you have enough going on without me…"

"No, don't you dare think that," he said. "I'm just worried about you, what's going on Rebecca?"

"I wish I could explain," I said, sadly.

"I don't understand why you can't tell me," he said, softly. "I want to help you,"

"Trust me, what your doing right now is helping me," I said.

"I'm guessing you would like me not to mention this to anyone either," he said, running a hand through his hair.

"Please, that would be good,"

"Well only if you promise me, you'll be careful," he said.

"You know I will be," I said.

I heard him yawn, I hadn't even thought of the possibility I had woken him up. I hadn't checked the time when I had reappeared.

"I didn't wake you did I?" I said, feeling bad.

"No, don't worry, it's just been a long day," he replied, I could hear the tiredness in his voice.

"Go get some rest, I can just sit here," I said.

"I don't think I should leave you alone in here," he said, stretching.

"I'll be fine, please,"

"Only if you're sure," he said.

"Yes, I put you out of your bed yesterday, go get some sleep," I encouraged.

"Ok, just yell if you need me, I'll see you in the morning," he said, yawning again.

I heard him leave. I sighed, Jimmy was a good man and Abby was lucky to have him. I thought about Sully, he was a good man too. I would sort everything, and everything included making amends with him. I had two days of easy jumps, I relaxed, but I knew I still had a hell of a lot to do.

Finally, my skin had cooled enough to let me get out of the shower. I wrapped a towel tightly around me and looked again at myself in the mirror. I sighed, removed my wet underwear and dried myself off. Then grabbing my dry clothes from the floor and taking fresh underwear from my bag, I got dressed. I turned off the light, and crept out of the bathroom into Jimmy's room. I quietly snuck through to the living room, not before glancing at his sleeping form. As I reached the sofa, I glanced up at the clock, 1.16am it read. Wrapping a towel round my hair now, I lay down on the sofa and went to sleep.

When I woke the next morning, the house was silent. I sat up removing the towel and rubbing my hair. That's when I noticed the note from Jimmy. I got up and read it. It told me he had gone out to get something for breakfast and that not to worry, he would be back soon. I smiled, the guy was a dream, and I still could not help but believe I didn't deserve him as a friend. I now moved to make coffee, as I was doing so the door opened behind me.

"Oh, you're up," said Jimmy, coming in. "I wanted to be back before you woke,"

"Yeah, I couldn't lie there any longer," I replied.

"It's only quarter to ten, you can't have gone to sleep before 12am," he replied, giving me a concerned look.

"It's fine, I'm fine. If I lie to long my back starts to ache," I replied, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Ok well, I got us something nice. It's a treat, so sit down and watch a master cook," he said, winking at me.

"A master, really," I said, grinning, while giving him both raised eyebrows.

"You doubt me? Well I'll just have to prove it," he said, giving a flash of his gorgeous smile.

"Ok then, impress me," I challenged.

He took out ingredients and started preparing whatever it was. He talked to me through out the process. Finally he had whatever it was at the right consistency, and put a dollop of it in a frying pan. He put in several more and was flipping them with a spatula. He then took them off the heat and got out two plates. He placed the first lot, all on one then brought it to me. I grinned at him before inspecting the pile of pancakes.

"Wow ok, I'm impressed," I said.

"Ha, you haven't tried them yet," he said, heading to the cupboard and pulling out some bottles. "You have a choice, maple syrup, blueberry, strawberry or Chocolate syrupy stuff,"

"Um, I'll have Maple," I said. "First though I'll try one with out,"

They were delicious, with or without sauce. We sat eating them, mostly in silence appreciating the food. I loved Jimmy's company; it was defiantly something I would miss when this case was over. I was just having seconds, when my phone vibrated. I looked down and read the incoming txt. It was from Trish. 'Spa today?' it read. I smiled, she was determined for me to join in all the wedding stuff.

"You been requested?" asked Jimmy, noticing the look on my face.

"Seems so, Trish is determined I join in this wedding,"

Suddenly there was a knock at Jimmy's door. We both glanced at each other, before he went to open it. It was Nikki, she was crying and she just grabbed onto Jimmy.

"Whoa! Nikki what's wrong?" he asked.

"It's Kelly, she's…she's dead," sobbed Nikki.

"What!" I said now making my presence known to her. "When did this happen?"

Nikki looked at me, her eyes were red from crying.

"Last night, I…I found her," she said.

"What happened?" asked Jimmy.

"She took her own life, or at least that's what the Abby's Dad thinks," replied Nikki.

"I can't believe it, she seemed happy when I last saw her," I replied, knowing I had to be careful what I said.

"When did you see her?" asked Nikki.

"Yesterday, which is why something doesn't seem right," I said.

"Rebecca, if she took her own life then there is nothing anyone could have done," said Jimmy.

"Yes I know, but as I said she seemed happy," I said, sadly.

"She was on meds, she would have mood swings that could occur randomly," said Nikki. "But I do agree it doesn't seem right,"

I paused.

"Does Shane know?" I asked, looking worried.

"I haven't told him, but it won't be long before he does," said Nikki.

"Well maybe someone should go see him," I said. "We don't want him doing something stupid,"

"I'll go and see him later," said Jimmy. "He's likely to be still asleep at the mo,"

"Hmm, a grumpy Shane would not be good," I said. "Anyway, I better get going,"

"Where are you going?" asked Nikki.

"The Wellingtons call," said Jimmy, with a grin.

"I see," she said, a slight smile crossing her face.

"I'll leave you guys to talk. Oh, Nikki you should try his pancakes, they are epic," I said, winking at Jimmy.

"Really, ok," she replied.

"I'll see you later," said Jimmy, giving me a look that said I still need to talk to you.

"Ok, sure," I said, before walking out the door.

I headed home first to change, and then headed up to the Candlewick in the car. I parked and walked up the steps. I knew that the groomsmen were in the pool with Abby and Beth. The fact the Sheriff's truck wasn't there, suggested he hadn't arrived yet. As I had come up the drive I had spotted the Skeet shooting going on. I couldn't go to the pool yet, so I made my way to the patio. As I went, I spotted Madison coming up from the skeet shooting.

"Hello there," I said.

She gave me a look.

"Hi," she said, finally. "Who are you?"

"My name is Rebecca, what's yours?" I said, sitting down.

"I'm Madison," she replied, sitting down at the patio table with me. "Are you a friend of Aunty Trish?"

"Yes, I know your Aunt, I know quite a lot of people," I said.

"So, where do you live?" she asked.

"I live here on the island," I replied.

"So you know about the people who died here?" she said, now looking at me with interest.

"Yes, I was around when that happened," I replied.

"So do you believe in spirits?" she said, taking a flower out her pocket.

"As in ghosts? I suppose I do, but then I believe we are all haunted by ghosts," I said, smiling softly.

"Really, who are you haunted by?" she asked, curious.

"Well, my parents and grandparents, friends, famous people," I said, thinking.

"Your parents are dead?" she asked, giving me a creepy look.

"Yep, but we all pay homage to our ghosts," I replied, slightly creepy myself.

"So I'm haunted by grandma?" she asked.

"If you like, basically it could be anyone who you have ever known and liked, who has changed your life," I said. "From family, to authors of books you've read, or artists of music you've heard,"

"I see, you're an interesting person Rebecca," she said, smiling.

The others were now coming back up from the skeet shooting.

"Madison are you bothering people?" called Shea.

"No, she's fine. Not been a bother at all," I replied, winking at Madison.

"Oh it's you Rebecca," said Shea.

"Yep, anyway, it was nice talking to you Madison," I said, getting up.

"I'll see you around," she replied, before going with her mother.

She was one creepy child! I walked down passed the other Wellingtons. Trish and Henry were coming back up and as I passed, Trish grinned at me and waved. I made my way down to the skeet shooting, the men were starting to pack up. I stopped them and asked if I could have a quick go, before they put it all away. They looked as if they were going to say no, but I pulled out a $20 for each of them, so they set it up and I took a gun. I hit all five targets, one after the other, unbeknown to me, being watched by Thomas Wellington. As I headed back up, I spotted the Sheriff's truck. I made my way to the pool side, passing Sheriff Mills and Abby and sat down on a sun lounger.

"Well look who it is," said Danny, swimming towards me.

"A pretty young lady, sitting at the pool side," said Mal.

"If you guys are even considering chucking me in, I'll hurt you," I said, giving a threatening glance.

"Oooh, I'm scared!" said Mal, laughing.

"We hadn't even thought of that," said Danny, innocently.

Sully who had been over talking to Chloe and Cal, now spotted me.

"What's going on here then?" he asked.

"We are considering whether or not, Rebecca should be chucked in the pool," said Danny.

"She's threatening us," said Mal.

"Well you do know she can't fight off all of us," said Sully, motioning Booth over.

"Guys, seriously, I'm not in the mood" I said, after talking to Madison all I had been thinking about was all the people I had lost.

Plus I knew of Kelly's death, so I couldn't act like it hadn't happened. Sully caught my look, as did the rest of the guys. Sully got out and came and sat on the lounger next to me.

"Ok, what's up?" he asked, his blue eyes searching my face.

"I found out a friend of mine died yesterday," I said, quietly.

"I'm sorry, were you close?" he said.

"Yes, sort of, it was a shock," I replied, sadly.

Mal had got out too and came and sat opposite us.

"We were only joking," said Mal.

"She lost a friend," Sully informed Mal.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," he said.

"Thanks, look you guys go have fun," I said, getting up. "I'll talk to you later,"

They watched me move away, Mal started to head back to the pool.

"You coming?" he asked Sully.

"Yeah in a minute," replied Sully, still watching me.

I paused to talk to Cal and Chloe.

"Hey," I said. "What happened last night?"

"Oh, I was just hanging around in the woods for a while," said Cal, casually.

"Oh my God! Seriously," I said, looking shocked.

"Yeah, certain people left me hanging there," he said, his eyes flicking to Sully.

"What? You mean Sully? Why?" I said, feeling angry.

"Yeah, he said he forgot, but he apologised," said Cal.

"Hardly," said Chloe. "You can't surely let him off just like that,"

"I'll have a word," I said, starting to turn.

Cal grabbed my arm.

"It's ok," he said. "It doesn't matter,"

"It does to me, he's gone too far," I said, thinking he possibly had left him on purpose, due to the bet.

"Please Rebecca, just leave it," said Cal, looking me in the eye.

"Fine, for now," I replied.

It was then I spotted Trish. I needed to see Hunter, so I decided to follow her. I turned and practically walked into Sully. He looked at me, I glared at him and walked away. I then heard him say to Cal and Chloe.

"What did you say to her?" he snapped.

"Nothing really," said Chloe.

I then could here the sound on feet coming after me.

"Rebecca, wait!" he called.

"I just want to be left alone Sully," I replied, turning to him.

"Fine, be like that," he snapped. "I don't care what you think of me, but I'm going to win that bet today,"

"Is that all you care about?" I replied. "I just need some time alone, it's got nothing to do with you,"

"But, you talked to Cal and Chloe and…" he started.

"Yes, so," I interrupted.

"Well you glared at me, I thought…"

"You walked into me," I replied.

"Oh," he said, looking away. "I'm sorry, alright,"

"Look I'll see you later," I said, before leaving.

I headed off to the car park. I got in the mustang and headed down the drive. As I was going, I spotted Trish and decided to give her a lift. It wouldn't affect the story, so there was no harm in it.

"Trish, you want a lift?" I asked, rolling down the window.

"Um, ok sure," she said, getting in.

I drove her down into town, dropping her off at Francine's Boutique. I then made my way to the harbour and parked in the car park. I looked out over the mariner. Another nice day I thought. As I made my way towards town, someone called my name.

"Hey, Rebecca!"

I turned and spotted Jimmy down on his boat. I walked down to him.

"Hey Jimmy, everything alright?" I said.

"Yeah, but you know I hadn't finished talking to you this morning," he said, while tying up rope.

"I think we have said enough on that subject," I replied, coming on board.

"Well, I'm not comfortable with it. How do I know your not going to turn up tonight in a state?" he said, stopping what he was doing and looking me in the eyes.

"Jimmy, I…" I started.

"No, I am really worried, I meant what I said last night. Whatever you doing, its not good,"

"Jimmy, the less you know the better," I said, feeling bad.

"I can't do this, I can't not speak to anyone about it," he said.

"I'm sorry, I should never have gone to you," I said, tears forming. "But you can't tell anyone,"

"It's not your fault, I saw you on the roadside," he said, now taking me in his arms.

"I should go," I said, pulling away after a few minutes.

I walked back, I knew he was struggling, but I trusted him. He wouldn't say anything to anyone, he was there for me. I headed to town, walking down the street. I knew I still had some time, so I headed into the paper shop. I picked up a newspaper, it was Wednesday already. The case would be over in a week and three days. Then I would likely have to return to my own dimension. Though I could come back and visit. Those who I had saved, would still likely be traumatised and death jumpers were obliged to give counselling as part of the job description. Plus occasionally, you got invited to stuff by those you had saved, and so you could come back. I was lucky, I was only a second level death jumper, so if I truly wanted to stay I could. These thoughts played through my mind as I flicked through the paper, before choosing to buy it. I wondered around town for a bit, before choosing to sit down on a vacant bench. I sat reading, with a view of the Boutique, so I could watch the comings and goings. When I spotted Hunter enter, I got up and made my way over. I entered the shop, and started looking round. A spare shop assistant came and asked if I needed help, but I told her I was fine. I knew that this was my one chance to do what I was about to do, and so I was prepared to wait. Finally I heard the line from the shop assistant, who was helping Trish, the whole you two are going to make a lovely couple and I turned. Five minutes later Trish exited the changing room, followed by Hunter, and walked straight into me. She stopped, staring in shock at me as I looked between her and Hunter and back again. I then turned and headed out the shop.

"Rebecca wait!" called Trish, running after me.

"What?" I asked, now turning to her, seeing Hunter behind.

"It's not what you think," she said, desperately. "This is my ex Hunter Jennings,"

"What and you just happened to meet him in there," I said.

"An' just who are you?" asked Hunter, now stepping forward.

"Oh just Trish's friend," I said, still looking at Trish who was upset.

"He's leaving, I…" she started.

"Just wait here," I said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You come with me now!"

Hunter stared, I don't think he had expected that. I started to direct him towards a side alley, when Trish grabbed my arm.

"You can't tell Henry," she whispered.

"I wasn't going to, now go. I'll sort this," I whispered, back.

Not that what I said would probably make much difference, but I needed to talk to Hunter anyway. Trish seemed reassured and left. I now headed for Hunter. We stood in the alleyway, I pushed him against the wall.

"Now listen here, your going to leave her alone," I started.

"What? How are you going to make me do that," he asked.

"What makes you think I'm going to tell you," I said, coldly. "You see I've heard stuff about you Mr Jennings,"

"What stuff?" he asked, for the first time lacking a little confidence.

"Oh, stuff you wouldn't want leaking out," I said, a slightly evil smile on my face. "Now I'm going to come and find you later, and your going to do what I say or I'm going to take you down piece by piece,"

"Is that a threat,"

"If you can't see it is then your blind," I replied.

"So what about Trish?" he said, seeming confused.

"Oh, well, I'm not going to stop you there, but you won't succeed," I said, starting to leave. "Just remember, I'll find you later,"

I walked away, I knew I had just made a dangerous threat, but thanks to DVD extras I did have stuff on Hunter I could use. As I made my way back to the mustang, I spotted Trish waiting by the car. She watched me as I approached.

"Get in," I said, unlocking the door.

"You, didn't have to do that," she said, quietly.

"What are friends for?" I said, with a smile.

We drove back up to the Candlewick. I parked and Trish headed off to do her own thing. I strolled across the lawns in the direction of the spa. As I came round the corner of a bush, I almost walked straight into Chloe and Sully.

"Sorry," I said, realising who it was. "Oh hi guys,"

"Hey, we are just heading to the spa," said Chloe, smiling. "Do you want to come?"

I saw Sully giving me a look out of the corner of my eye. I sighed, I could actually feel jealousy.

"No, I need to speak to Maggie," I lied.

"Ok, well, we'll see you later then," she said, giving me a look.

"Yeah later," said Sully, giving me a suggestive look.

I wanted to slap him. I left before I could carry it out. I found myself sitting on the steps of the Candlewick, when I heard footsteps behind me and Cal appeared.

"Hey, is everything alright?" he asked.

"No, not really," I sighed.

"So, what's the problem," he said, looking me up and down.

"Life and the people in it," I said, sadly.

"Well, at least you didn't get left hanging in a tree all day," he said, with a smile.

"No, but I can't believe that you are letting Sully off so lightly," I said.

"Well…actually, I'm not," he said, a sly smile crossing his features.

"Really, but I just saw him off with your Chloe and…" I started.

"Ah, well then, the plan is in motion," he said, a mischievous look on his face. "Would you like to accompany me to the spa?"

"Um, ok," I said, looking confused.

As we walked, he explained his plan to me. I stared and told him I was impressed.

"I would have never had you down for such a prankster Cal," I said, grinning.

"Well, we all have hidden talents," he said.

Yep, I thought, tell me about it.

We reached the spa. Cal told me to be as casual as possible. I knew how the scene played out, as I had seen it enough times. So I placed myself strategically, around the corner from the three groomsmen and Mr Wellington. Now all I had to do, was wait. I could see it all in my minds eye. Then I heard it.

"A pillow!" said Cal, loudly.

I could hear laughter and then running feet.

"Oh, you are so dead!" yelled Sully, crashing into something.

Cal came running round the corner, and gave me a cheeky grin and a wink, before running for the door and the steps that lead to the grounds. Sully followed soon after.

"Come back here! You English piece of crap!" Sully snarled.

I watched as he ran by in nothing but a gold coloured towel. He was covered in head to toe in feathers. I was surprised he could see where he was going. They obviously did hinder his sight however, as he never saw me standing there in hysterics at the sight of him. I had to be careful to muffle most of my laughter.

"Looks like Pooh Bear got in the honey pot!" said Danny.

I laughed more, but it was mostly covered by the others laughing. The scene was over and I entered into the room properly.

"Was that Sully I saw?" I asked, casually. "Or are there really such things as chicken men?"

There was more laughter.

"Stop, stop, your making my sides hurt," said Mal.

"Oh, he is so not going to live this down," said Danny, grinning.

"You have to give Cal some credit," I said, grinning.

The others nodded, still laughing.

"How many jokes can we come up with?" asked Booth.

"Many!" said Danny.

"Well, there were always rumours blondes where a bit feather brained!" said Mal.

"But in Sully's case, it's true!" laughed Danny.

It was about that point, that Sully came back in after failing to catch Cal. He stood there in just the towel, still feathery.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up," he said, still seeming to not have noticed me.

"Don't worry Sully, its water off a duck's back," said Booth.

"Nice one Booth!" laughed Mal.

He walked past, going to get his clothes. As he came back, Danny managed to make one final comment that upset the balance.

"Next time don't get into such a sticky situation!"

"Just shut up!" snapped Sully, pausing, as finally he noticed I was standing there.

I saw the anger in his eyes instantly dissipate, and be replaced by hurt. I was there to witness his humiliation, and he couldn't take it. He then made a rapid exit.

"Sully!" I called after him, but he was gone. I sighed, and followed after him.

* * *

So, what do we think? I adore that scene with Sully, Cal and Chloe. It makes me laugh every time. It is probably my fav scene of all the funny scenes. Now as I said before, you will have to wait for the next chapter as I am away, but at least I didn't end on a cliff hanger lol! So tell me what you think by pressing the review button *puppy dog eyes*


	19. Chapter 19 A Change in Tactics

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything or anyone from Harper's Island, or anything you might recognise from the show. Neither do I own anything from Harper's Globe, or any other shows, or films, or songs, I may make references to. I do however own Rebecca Jacobs and the idea of Death Jumping and all things related to Death Jumping.

Hey, well I'm back, thanks to Lilacc, James, Katie, DitzyGenius1218 and Neon Jack for your reviews. You guys are great! Lilacc you are an amazing reviewer and I am so happy you are fascinated by Death Jumping. I do my best to help everyone understand it. I love getting reviews from you. James you are also a fabby reviewer and I am pleased you are enjoying it. Now Katie, you are wonderful and yes the person they think did suicide (Kelly) is the same one as Rebecca death jumped. DitzyGenius1218, I love your reviews as well and I have to say I do love the ring scene too! So funny! Neon Jack, you rock too. I love you all, and I appreciate all you people who read and occasionally review or don't review at all! I hope you all like the story! Now I do have to say the usual pace of chapters is going to slow, as I have been busy, and so we have caught up to where I am. So I'm hoping you'll be patient and I will get writing again. Chapters are now taking longer, as I am having to script out HI eps to work around, but the more patience you all have; the better the writing and therefore the chapters will be. So I hope you all enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review!

* * *

_**Chapter nineteen-A Change in Tactics**_

I lost him, and so I ended up asking the other groomsmen where his room was. They all gave me raised eyebrows, but they told me where I could find him. I stood outside his door, took a breath and knocked. There was no answer, so I knocked louder. I was about to leave, when I heard a shuffle inside.

"Sully, it's me, I know you're in there," I said. "Look, answer the door please,"

There was no response.

"Are you going to make me stand here, and look like a crazy person?" I asked.

The silence suggested yes.

"Oh come on Sully, don't sulk," I said, frustrated. "An' don't think I don't know your sulking,"

I sat down against the wall. I remained outside his door for at least forty-five minutes, trying to get him to open up. I then decided I didn't have time for this, there were places I needed to be.

"Right, well I'm off," I said, to the door. "If the guy behind you decides to man up and grow a pair, then I'll see him possibly tonight,"

I left, as I started down the stairs I was met by Trish coming up. She looked agitated, yet she still managed to ask if I was coming to the evening dinner. I told her I would see, and continued out of the Candlewick. I now headed for Shane's, I decided I had to go see him. I knew what occurred, so I had to time it right. As I was leaving I spotted Robin Matthews talking to Maggie. I knew she was asking about the keys she had found, which were Andy's. I decided to avoid them. I went the long way round to the car park and got in. I waited a few minutes, checking my itinerary while I did. Trish was walking to the door which Henry was behind, and Abby was wondering round at Shane's. It was already getting late. As I made my way over, it started to get dark. I switched my lights on as I drove up the forest road, it was creepy to drive alone through the woods. When I finally reached Shanes house, I could see the Sheriff truck parked in the driveway. JD was stood at the side and Charlie was with Abby. He had just finished telling her, that he was going to make the person who had killed Kelly pay. They all turned, as I drove the mustang into Shane's drive.

"Rebecca?" said Charlie, looking at me curiously.

"Hey, um what's going on?" I replied, looking from them, to JD, and back.

"Shane tried to kill me," stated JD.

"He what!" I said, shocked. "Why, what did you do?"

"He didn't do anything, Shane blamed JD for Kelly's death," said Charlie, seriously.

"Well I think he's blaming himself, and he took it out on JD," said Abby, seeing my look.

"He lost it!" said JD.

Abby gave him a look and hinted at the look on my face.

"Um, he didn't handle it well," rephrased JD.

"Can I at least speak to him?" I asked, looking Charlie in the eye.

"I don't see the harm in it," he said, moving to unlock the back, left hand side door.

I followed him round and I was about to get in.

"Just knock when you're done," said Charlie, quietly, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I now climbed in, and heard the truck door shut and lock behind me. Shane sat staring at the back of the seat in front. He didn't even seem to notice I had got in. I had never seen the expression he had on his face before, except when Abby had accused him of blaming himself, when I had watched the show.

"Shane?" I said, quietly peering at him.

He didn't respond.

"Shane, please look at me,"

He turned slowly, so much hurt was in his eyes. It was almost scary, in that I wasn't sure what to do. I had seen him cry before, but this was worse. It was as if someone had taken all that was Shane and ripped it away, to leave naught but an empty shell.

"She's gone," he finally said. "Why?"

"Shane, look it wasn't your fault," I replied.

"I…I don't know what to think," he replied, not really hearing me.

"But I don't condone in you attempting to kill JD,"

"I…" he started, but for once he couldn't think of what to say.

I couldn't hold off any longer. I moved closer to him and pulled him into a hug. He didn't resist, or try to shrug me off. He just hugged me back.

"It's all my fault," he murmured. "I…I didn't listen to her, I should have been there for her,"

"There was nothing you could have done," I said. "You can't blame yourself"

"But I let her have those tattoos, I should have seen where she was heading," he mumbled.

"It was her choice sweetheart," I said.

He was clutched on to me like a small child. Tears had started to run down his face, as he couldn't hold them back anymore. I let him sob against me, knowing more then anything he needed this. He had once again let everything build up, until he had expressed it as just pure anger.

"I have lost her forever," he sobbed.

"Shhh, try not to think about it," I said.

I held him until he managed to regain some composure. He then just looked at me, as he sat up again.

"Are you going to be alright going to the station on your own, or do you want me to come?" I said, my hand that still rested on his shoulder squeezing.

"I'll be alright," he said, sadly.

"Really cause I don't mind," I said. "You're more important to me then the wedding,"

"No it's fine, you should spend some time with Sully," he said.

I stared shocked, and it wasn't just because he had called Sully, Sully for once.

"What, um are you actually been serious?" I found myself asking.

"Yeah, shockingly," he said, a slight smile returning to his features.

I smiled, hugged him and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"I'll come and see you tomorrow," I said, giving him a warm smile.

"You better," he replied, a hint of the old Shane still present.

I knocked and Charlie let me out.

"You all done then?" he asked.

"For now, I'll swing by tomorrow if that's ok," I replied.

"Yep sure, I'll be expecting you," said Charlie, giving me a nod.

I made my way back to the mustang, I paused and then turned back.

"Abby, JD, do you need a lift back to the Candlewick?" I asked.

"Yeah, that would be good," replied Abby.

"Sure," said JD.

I drove in silence. None of us felt like saying much. I dropped them off and said I would be back later, as I needed to go get changed. I now, however, made my way to the docks. I had to find Hunter. As I arrived at the mariner, I spotted Thomas Wellington. I had to be careful not to be seen by him. I got out and crept down onto the docks. I watched the exchange between the two men, while hiding behind a boat. Finally Thomas started to leave, and Hunter started to get ready to leave. I moved swiftly, resorting to climbing across the boat; so as to avoid Thomas, and then legged it down to Hunter. He had started the boat and was turning to reverse it.

"Hunter! Wait," I called, though not too loudly.

He turned and paused.

"I'm leaving ok, I'm not going to be bothering Trish anymore," he replied.

"Listen, don't you remember our deal," I replied.

He switched off the engine for a moment.

"Oh you mean the whole, I have stuff on you and you'll do what I say or I'll tell the world thing?" he sneered.

"Oh yes and right now your going to do exactly what I say," I replied, slyly.

"Really, what could you possibly have on me," he said, glaring.

"Oh, only that your parents disowned you, you have been cast out. You have no money except for that cheque which you blackmailed off Mr Wellington," I said, with a slightly evil smile. "Shall I go on?"

"How…how dare you," he snapped.

"I dare! Shall I even tell you I know why your parents disowned you, or should I save that for the press?" I replied.

"What…what do you want," he said, finally.

"Ah, good, cooperation," I said, smiling. "Right you're going to get out that boat, and go further along the docks towards town. You'll find that there is a little beach, and hidden on the side nearest the docks is another boat,"

He stared at me as if I was completely off my head.

"You want me to get out one boat, and get in another?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep, and take this piece of paper too, it explains everything in detail," I said, nodding. "You'll then start that boat, once it's on the water, and let it take you to Seattle.

"Right, ok," he said, still looking at me strangely.

"There you will be met by someone at the docks. You are not allowed to let anyone see you, and you can't contact anyone, understand?" I said, seriously.

"So if I do this, you'll keep quiet about what you know?" he said.

"Yep, won't tell another living soul," I replied, offering my hand.

"How do I know you'll keep your end of the bargain?"

"Oh trust me, I will," I said, sneering.

"Ok, then," he said, shaking my hand.

He got out and made his way along the docks.

"Oh and Hunter!" I called.

He paused and turned.

"I'll know if you back out of our deal!"

He nodded and left. I got in the boat and started it, the change starting. All my muscles started contracting, and fire like heat rushed beneath my skin. Every change was slightly different. My sight returned, and I now sailed out of the cove. I sped up; pushing the speed boats power to maximum. I knew that at this same moment as I started back to Seattle, that Charlie was searching Kelly's house for clues.

I had been going for about twenty to twenty-five minutes, when I noticed that there was a bag in the boat with me. I looked at it curiously, knowing what is was, but acting like I didn't. I reached for it with my left hand and then opened it, taking both hands off the wheel. I stared as I saw all the money and the gun. The thrill of it, made me wish the boat went faster. I then reached in, pulled out a wad and flicked through the notes counting them. I couldn't quite believe that I was holding $10,000 in my hand. I laughed, though I didn't feel like laughing knowing what was coming, but it's what Hunter did. It sounded weird, Hunter's voice coming from my mouth.

Suddenly the engine cut out and the speed boat slowed. I stared at the dash board, doing my best to give a look of confusion as to why it had stopped. I tried restarting it, turning the key. The engine made a noise, but refused to start. I sighed and got up moving to the back of the boat to check the engine. I pulled the handle, but it was stiff and wouldn't open. I pulled twice in rapid succession, pulling harder. It opened.

BOOM!

I gasped as I came back. I was stood on the docks, facing the place Hunter's boat had been. It had been so fast, and even though I had been expecting it, I still felt shocked. I made my way back to the mustang, staggering a little. I got in and grabbed my bag, deciding to take the pain killer before the pain started. As I drove slowly back to my house, I could feel the start of the coming migraine I was going to get. Luckily, however, as I reached my room and lay down on the bed, the pain killers were starting to kick in. I forced myself up, and changed into the black and white flowery dress I had chosen to wear. I put on a little makeup and again ran a brush through my hair. I looked fine. I made my way down stairs again, and got in the car. I took a deep breath before starting the engine, and headed off to the Candlewick.

When I arrived, it was just gone 9pm according to my watch. I made my way in, heading for the room I could hear noise coming from. As I entered, there were loads of people milling around. Waiters were removing plates from the tables, and most people either were sat chatting or at the bar. I glanced around; looking for people I knew. I spotted Booth and Malcolm, and decided to go and see them.

"Hey boys, how's it going?" I said, trying to be cheery.

"Hey, wow! You look hot tonight!" said Mal.

"Well, I try," I said, with a smile.

"Can I get you a drink?" asked Booth.

"Why not," I replied, happy; that the painkillers would not be affected by alcohol.

I sat down next to the two of them, and chatted for a bit. I needed to get to know Booth a little better, as I would be jumping for him the next day.

"So did Sully appear?" I asked.

"Yeah he did, you missed Cal's retort to him though," said Mal.

"Yeah, gave his own words right back to him," said Booth.

"Our player got played! So to speak," laughed Mal.

"Oh dear, I can't see him being happy about that," I replied.

"Hmm, he should be around here somewhere," said Mal.

"I think he went off in a huff," said Booth.

At that point Danny appeared with Henry.

"Hey there, wow you look amazing," said Danny.

"Thanks," I said.

"You missed my toast," said Henry, feigning hurt.

"Sorry, had stuff to do," I replied.

"I know, Abby told me," he said, with a smile.

"Oh, right," I replied.

"So where is Sully then," Mal asked Danny.

"Oh he's over there," said Danny, pointing to a table.

Sully sat nursing his bottle of beer looking glum, though his eyes occasionally wondered to some of the girls in the room.

"Hey Rebecca, see if you can cheer him up will ya," said Henry.

"Or at least get him to come and join us," said Danny.

"Fine," I sighed.

I got up and headed over to him.

"Is this seat taken?" I asked.

He now looked up at me, sighed and shook his head.

"Ok, what's up?" I said, sitting down. "Please don't tell me you're still sulking over the whole pillow thing,"

"I'm just sick of people going on about it," he replied, quietly.

"Well it was pretty epic, and I can't say you didn't deserve it," I replied.

"Yeah well, you're not the one who's getting laughed at," he said, a touch of hurt in his voice.

"There not laughing at you…"

"Oh they are," he interrupted.

"Well, ok maybe, but tomorrow's a new day, they'll get over it," I said, with a soft smile.

"Yeah, whatever," he replied.

I sighed and finished my drink.

"Right, come on, buck up," I said. "Now, I think you owe me a drink,"

"Since when?" he said, looking at me.

"Since this afternoon, when you left me, like a lemon, standing, well sitting, outside you door for forty-five minutes!" I said. "I must have looked completely crazy,"

"Is that how long it was?" said Sully, with a slight smirk.

"You dam well know it was!" I said, grinning at him.

"Ok, then, I owe you a drink," he said, smiling.

"Wow, that was easy," I said, slightly shocked.

We started to get up, to head to the bar.

"Oh, and thank you," Sully said, quietly.

I paused and turned.

"For what?" I asked.

"For caring enough to sit outside my door for forty-five minutes," he said

"Oh," I said, unsure what to make of this. "Um, no problem,"

He smiled, and placing his hand on the small of my back, guided me towards the bar. The others didn't know what to make of it. They just watched, as we reached the bar and Sully ordered me a drink. All the time, they were giving me a look of 'What the hell just happened there'. To be honest, I didn't know what had occurred either. The more important thing to me was, in those last few moments of that conversation, Sully had been more like his old self then he had been all week.

We talked for a bit more, before I made an excuse that I was off to talk to other people. Sully watched me leave, and I saw out of the corner of my eye the other groomsmen make a move to question him, as soon as they thought I was out of earshot. I smiled to myself, today was going well. I spotted Trish, Chloe and Beth and decided to say hi. They waved me over, and I came to join them at their table.

"Hello you sexy ladies," I said, grinning as I joined them.

"Well I can say the same to you, that dress is stunning," said Trish.

"Oh yes, where did you get it?" said Chloe.

"Debenhams," I said, with a smile. "Do you have those in America?"

"I'm not sure there is," said Beth.

"I don't think so," said Trish.

"Well they have a website, so you could look on that," I said.

"Yeah, maybe we will," said Trish.

"So, Trish tried on her wedding dress today," said Beth, grinning.

"I can't wait to see you in it," I said.

"It's beautiful," continued Beth.

"So what's happening tomorrow?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Bachelorette Party!" said Chloe.

"You should come," said Trish.

"Well, I'll see," I said.

"Oh, you should defiantly come," said Beth.

"Yes, but I'm sure if it's been planned as many of them are, I wasn't on the guest list, so it'll cause problems," I said, knowing perfectly well I couldn't really be there.

"I'm sure it'll be fine," said Trish. "We can fit you in,"

"Well, as I said I'll see, I am busy you know," I said, trying to get out of it.

"Well ok, but I hope you can come, I'm only getting married once," said Trish.

I sighed; thinking actually your not getting married at all. We talked for quite a while, about lots of stuff. Soon the conversation drifted to Henry, and then to guys in general.

"You guys are so lucky to have men," said Beth.

"Well, you'll find someone," said Trish.

"You're not the only one Beth," I said. "I'm single too, and I'm ok with it,"

"Yeah, but at least you have a guy who wants you," she replied.

I stared.

"Um, what do you mean," I asked, casually.

"We can all see it Rebecca, you know very well who we mean," said Trish, with a smile.

"Yep, and he's watching you right now," said Beth.

"If you're referring to Sully, then he stares at all the girls," I said. "An' how do you know he's not looking at Chloe,"

"Cause he's staring at you," said Trish. "Ooh and he's noticed us, and he's looked away again,"

"I don't think your right," I said.

"I have to say, he is a bit of a player," said Beth.

"I'll agree there," said Chloe, smiling.

They then went on to talk about the prank, and how funny it was. I sighed, I have to say I felt a little bit sorry for Sully, but it was very funny it had to be said.

I spent the rest of the evening moving around, and chatting to people occasionally. I did at one point get trapped in a conversation with Thomas and Richard, and had to be rescued by Trish. All in all, the evening was very productive and my headache, though dull and annoying, didn't bother me too much. Finally I said goodnight and made my way out to the car park. It was at that point, Sully followed me out.

"Rebecca?" he called.

"Hey," I replied.

"You off?" he asked.

"Yep, see me about to get in car, signifies I'm going," I said, smirking slightly.

"Just wanted to say thanks again, and well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow," he said, a soft smile playing on his lips.

"Um, yeah sure," I said, noticing behind him that, not only were the groomsmen all watching the scene, but so was Trish.

"Night then," he said, placing his hands in his pockets.

"Night," I said, getting in the car.

He watched me drive off, and I watched in the rear view mirror, as his form disappeared into the darkness. It felt strange, but it also felt good. I had made a little progress with him, yet not too much that it would affect the show or case in these early stages. When I reached home, I made myself a hot drink and headed up to bed.

_I was in the woods, I couldn't move. He was there staring, he then laughed. It was a cold hard laugh. Then he moved away through the dark._

_I didn't understand until, a movie screen, the kind from the drive in movies, appeared out of the dark. Suddenly it was as if I was Wakefield. I could see the people I loved, as he started hunting them down, one by one._

_I couldn't move, I couldn't save them. Then Henry was there, applauding the picture, and he smiled and turned to me._

"_Did you like that?" he said, a psycho smile on his face._

_I was struggling, trying to move, then he said something that made my blood run cold._

"_You know, it's because of you that we were able to succeed," he said. "You saved me, but doesn't that make you a Rogue?"_

"_No, no, I never saved you," I was screaming._

_He just laughed, laughed as psychotically as his father. Then Wakefield appeared and joined in. Both advanced on me laughing…_

I woke up, breathing rapidly. Damn it I thought, why am I dreaming of failure. Not only that, these dreams were weird, and just the mention of being a Rogue was horrific. There is one major rule that all Death Jumpers have, and that is never jump a killer. You are under no circumstances allowed to death jump someone who is a killer, who is evil and a psychopath. This is not allowed, but there are those Death Jumpers who come to believe, that saving people who were destined to die, is wrong. That we cannot have so much influence and power over the future, so they saved the killer and allowed them to kill their victims. They are instantaneously banished, and deemed as Rogues. Most Rogues are hunted down by the Panel's equivalent of assassins, but not all Rogues are killed. Some escape and invade cases, change things and in turn hunt down Death Jumpers themselves. There is only one way to kill a Rogue, it is the same as a Death Jumper, a death blow to the base of the skull. This only applies to when either, the Death Jumper is not on a case, or not sent a death warning.

The next morning came bright and early. This was my last easy day before the slog, I thought. I got showered and dressed, and sat eating breakfast at the kitchen counter. I sighed; it was the bachelor and bachelorette parties today. Never had been a fan of getting ridiculously drunk, and it would be almost impossible for me to really participate in this part of the wedding, as there were too many scenes. At most, I could make a very late appearance to the bachelor party, but the bachelorette party was out of the question. Still, I just loved my job. I couldn't believe my luck to even know these people, although Henry was the exception that proved the rule. Today's jump was the first long jump, in that I would be Booth for a considerable amount of time and actually had more then two lines to say. I would also, have to have an actual conversation with someone else as Booth. I knew the script, but I still found myself re-reading the lines. Plus I did actually have to work today, but that did mean I got to see the boys off on their little fishing trip.

I headed off down to the docks. I was working on Joe's boat today. I sighed; I missed having the old man's company, and now with Jimmy and Shane running Jimmy's boat together, I felt lonely. I had been working for an hour and a half, when I spotted the groomsmen and Henry coming out of the trees. They were heading off for the fishing trip that the groomsmen had planned. I smiled, but in my heart I knew the events of that little excursion would end in Booth's death. As they got closer to the docks, their voices could be heard.

"Come on Mal, you know Wellington is up himself," said Sully.

"Yeah well, now what am I supposed to do?"

"Hey didn't you say your friend Rebecca had money?" said Booth

I froze, no way was this going to happen.

"I can't ask her, it's not right," said Mal

I sighed with relief.

"Is that why you like her Sully?" said Danny, grinning. "Cause she has money,"

"Shut up, of course it's not," said Sully, defensively.

"But, your not denying you like her?" said Danny

"What does it matter, she just my friend," he snapped.

"Well, it didn't look like that last night from where I was standing," said Mal, looking a little happier.

"No, I have to agree," said Danny.

"Guys!" said Sully, shoving them.

They were all laughing. They obviously didn't know that I could hear every word.

"Right, so, where's this boat then?" asked Henry.

"Um…there I see the guy," replied Sully, pointing.

They started to make their way down. They moved passed The Marlin and stopped to admire it, before continuing. It was then Henry spotted Joe's boat and saw me. He waved casually at me and the groomsmen soon caught on. Now they all, instead, headed down to me.

"Hey," said Henry.

"Hi, guys, where are you off to?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"We're going fishing," said Henry.

"Oh, even you Booth?"

"Yeah, I have one of these band things," he replied, pointing to the blue wrist band he was wearing.

"Oh, you'll have to tell me if they work," I said. "Hate motion sickness,"

"So are you too busy to join us?" asked Danny.

"Um, yeah got lots of stuff to do," I said, sighing

"What about tonight? Are you going to Trish's bachelorette party?" asked Henry.

"Not likely," I said. "Not my sort of thing,"

I found myself wondering why Sully hadn't spoken, when I noticed Muffin.

"Um, what's with the doll?" I asked.

They all glanced round at Sully who was still holding it.

"Oh that's Muffin," said Danny, speaking for Sully who seemed to have lost his voice.

"Muffin? Is that the best you could come up with?" I said, smirking.

"Why? What would you call it?" asked Sully finally speaking.

"I could think of something much more…how should I put it?" I said, looking thoughtful, then raised my eyebrows suggestively. "Sexy,"

There was a pause, absolute silence, before I couldn't keep from smiling and we all just ended up laughing.

"Well you guys better get going, I need to get stuff done," I said, still grinning.

"Will we see you at The Cannery? It's where the bachelor party is," said Henry.

"Yeah, you should join us," said Danny, nudging Sully.

I looked between the two of them suspiciously.

"I'll probably drop by at some point," I said.

"We'll see you there then," said Danny, starting to go.

"It would be great if you could come," said Sully, quietly.

He left with the others, I was unsure what to make of it all. What with last night and him now being really, well…shy with me, I didn't know how to react. Maybe, I thought, this is his plan C; he's tried one way, he's tried player and now he's trying…well I wasn't sure, but he was trying something. With all these thoughts swimming round my head, I watched as the boys finally sailed out. They waved to me as they left and I waved back. Now I thought, more work to do. I worked till around quarter to twelve, and then decided to go and see Shane. I had promised I would go see him, and now was as good a time as ever. I made my way across the parking lot, and headed in the direction of the police station. As I finally reached the building and went in, I realised it had been a long time since I had entered this building. In fact, I was sure it hadn't been since the Wakefield attack seven years ago. The was one of Charlie's deputies seated at the front desk. His name was Patrick Lillis, and he now looked up at me.

"Um, hi your Rebecca right?" he asked.

"Yes, your Charlie's newest deputy aren't you?" I said, smiling.

"Yeah, my Dad was best man at Charlie's wedding," he said, cheerfully.

"Ah, I see. I'm here to see Shane," I said, getting to the point.

"Oh yes right. This way," he said, looking slightly embarrassed and getting up. "You know, you are his second visitor today,"

I paused, unsure who else would be visiting him.

"Who was the first?" I queried.

"Oh, just that fisherman…Jimmy I think his name is,"

"Right," I said, amazed the guy didn't know Jimmy that well.

He led me through to the holding cells. Shane was sat on the bunk, with his head in his hands. He looked up as we entered.

"Finally! I thought you would never show!" said Shane, giving me a look.

"Funny," I replied. "Um can I go in?"

"Um well, I'm not sure," said Patrick

"It's not like she's going to set me free," said Shane, getting up.

"It doesn't mean you won't try to escape," replied Patrick, moving closer to the bars.

"Look, I'm sure he won't," I said, trying to be the voice of reason. "Shane, will behave,"

"Um, ok then," said Patrick, finally, moving back.

He opened the door and let me in, shutting it behind me.

"Just yell when you want out," he said, before leaving.

"He's a complete buffoon!" said Shane, when Patrick had gone.

"Aw, don't be unkind. Though I do have to say, I doubt he'd find his own head if it weren't screwed on," I said, smirking. "So, how are you doing?"

"Well, it's like being in a five star hotel, waiters, good food, even cell service!" he said, sarcasm radiating from him.

"Come on, I'm being serious," I said, giving him a look. "I mean, cell service?"

He smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Fine, as good as someone can be locked up in here," he sighed.

"Well it could be worse," I said.

He gave me his 'how on earth could this be worse' look.

"Well, you could have to be going to the Wellington/Dunn wedding!" I said, grinning.

"Ah, and how did last night go," he said, his smirk returning. "You get any action,"

"Oi! It's none of your business," I said, laughing. "But in answer to your question, no I didn't. It was an interesting evening however,"

"Oh, really?" he said, raising an eyebrow. "Did you and Blondie manage to have a conversation without yelling?"

"You and your Blondie, I think I made some progress," I said, rolling my eyes. "Why do you call him that?"

"Cause, he's blonde and he likes you," he said, smirking.

We sat talking for a bit longer, finally I heard the door to the station open and Charlie and his other deputy, Deputy Garrett walked in. There were a few minutes of conversation, before Charlie came in to the holding area.

"Hey there Rebecca," he said.

"Hi Charlie,"

"Everything alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, apart from your deputy thinking she was going to help me escape," said Shane, grumpily.

"Well not exactly," I replied. "Anyway, I have to get going,"

"Leaving me already?" said Shane, feigning hurt.

"Got work to do," I said. "But I'll be back tomorrow,"

I hugged Shane, and then Charlie let me out. I left the station, but instead of going to the docks I headed for home. The thing was, I had set up in one of the spare rooms I had at The Black Swan, a laptop and webcam. Ben and I had then loaded up Skype, the free phoning service. This now meant that I could speak to those in the hotel and find out how they were doing, without having to actually go there or pay money. I had arranged a Skype chat, and so I was now off to do that. I finally reached home, made some tea and seated myself in my spare room in front of the laptop. I then txt Ben, to tell him and the others to come and talk to me. Finally they started appearing in the room, Ben, Uncle Marty, Reverend Thain, Kelly, Lucy and Hunter.

"Hey Guys, how's it going over there,"

"Um, fine," said Ben.

The others nodded, Kelly then voiced a question.

"So, um how did Shane take my death?"

"Not to well, he kind of stopped seeing sense," I said, phrasing it carefully.

"Oh," she said. "So he does still care,"

"Um yeah," I said, secretly thinking his expression of caring wasn't the best.

"Has anyone missed us?" asked Lucy. "Oh, and have you got Gigi?"

"Um, well, no to the first and I'm working on the second," I said, regretting my answer.

"What! You mean she's still lost!" snapped Lucy.

"Well, not exactly, look you'll get her back," I said.

We talked for longer, they asked me of their deaths and questioned me to who might be doing it. I told them what I could. For them it was like watching the show for the first time, wondering what's going to happen. I felt both excited and bad, as I withheld information that I knew, but I couldn't tell them, not yet.

"Well, changing the subject," said Uncle Marty. "You could have told me, that the Wellington in question, was unconscious at the time of removing stuff from him,"

I paused, feeling slightly bad. I saw Ben was giving me a look.

"I needed you to go, so I played on your ego," I said, glancing away.

"Well, at least she didn't threaten you," said Hunter, speaking for the first time.

All eyes stared from Hunter, to me, and back.

"Who's next? Do you know how you will convince them?" asked Kelly, the others now returning their full attention to me.

"You have a list," I said. "An' I'm not sure how I will convince him, but it shouldn't be too hard,"

"Ah Booth," said Lucy, looking at her list.

"Yep anyway, got to keep moving," I said. "We'll talk again soon,"

"Yeah, ok, take care," said Ben.

The others nodded, and with calls of good luck and such they signed off. Yet, I now found I was thinking; how was I going to convince some of the others. If someone didn't leave, then the case would fail. The problem was, it wasn't Booth or Andy I was worrying about, and it was a certain Thomas Wellington.

* * *

So, I hope that chapter was worth waiting for. We learnt a bit more about Death Jumpers, and now we also know what a Rogue is. So, there is still much to come, will Rebecca manage to convince Thomas Wellington or will she have to resort to other methods? You'll just have to wait and see. I hope you all love this story, as I said; I will put as much effort as I can into it. The excitement is picking up and relationships are unfolding, so keep reading and please remember to review, as I am always happy to know what you think! *Puppy dog eyes*


	20. Chapter 20 Secrets of the Past

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything or anyone from Harper's Island, or anything you might recognise from the show. Neither do I own anything from Harper's Globe, or any other shows, or films, or songs, I may make references to. I do however own Rebecca Jacobs and the idea of Death Jumping and all things related to Death Jumping.

Hey thanks to Lilacc, James, DitzyGenius1218, Neon Jack and Katie for your reviews. It makes my day everytime I see a review from any of you guys. Well I actually managed to get this chapter up faster then I thought. The next will take a bit of time, as I need to write it and I am going home on the 8th so I'll need to reset up my computer. I will do my best to get them up as soon as poss, but there is only so fast I can type lol.

So, I hope you enjoy this chapter and warning there is at least one or two words of bad language in this chapter, so now you know. So read on and please don't forget to review!

* * *

_**Chapter twenty-Secrets of the Past**_

I made my way back to the Candlewick. I needed to be around to corner Booth, and so was in a better position to do so while up there. Yet I still had stuff to do down at the docks before I did. I knew the groomsmen would be back by now, and so I was good to head up there. When I reached the Candlewick, I wondered around carefully seeing where people were. I heard voices that I recognised, and made my way towards them. It was the guys talking to Cal. I watched as they left, waiting until the scene was finished, before I made my way out.

"Hey Cal," I said, coming onto the patio.

"Hey, what are doing here?" he said.

"Just on a break, so I decided to come see what was happening," I replied.

"So, your not staying then?" he asked.

"Well I have a bit of time," I said, knowing I needed to get to know people as well as possible.

"Cream tea then?" he said.

"Why not, haven't had one in a while," I said, smiling.

"British thing I suppose," said Cal, smiling too.

I went off with him. He told me about how he was finding the wedding, and what he planned to do tomorrow. He said that he and Chloe were not planning on going to the rehearsal, but were going sailing instead. I listened, commenting on occasion. When the scones came I offered Cal my jam, as I preferred just cream. The scones were pretty good, though I still found I missed the British ones. It was then Cal asked me why I left Britain, and my usual answer didn't seem to satisfy him.

"So, what changed?" he asked, curiously.

"Um, well just the situation, how people saw me," I said. "It's all in the past,"

"I get the feeling your avoiding the question," he said, watching me.

"I just don't see why it's important,"

"Do you keep in contact with anyone?" he asked.

"No got no family left, and lost contact with friends a long time ago," I replied, shifting uncomfortably.

He obviously noticed, and although he still seemed curious, he left it. When we had finished, I made my excuse to leave and left the Candlewick. There were fewer scenes down at the docks, so I was safer down there. I hadn't been avoiding the question as Cal put it. It was more due to the fact I couldn't talk about it. I did have a reason for leaving Britain. When we enter a new dimension, we take on the role of someone else, like playing a part. I had kept my own name, but I had a background here that was full of sadness. Here I had no parents and that was the reason I had left Britain. Although I had not experienced the event, you still get the memories of your past you never had. So my memories said, I had been there when my parents had died. They had been murdered and I had seen the whole thing. The reason I left, was because I was under witness protection. Of course it was just my cover, but just the thought that it could have actually happened made me feel sad.

As I got back down, it was quiet, the place seemed empty. I had finished sorting the fish on Joe's boat, and now I just need to scrub it down. I had been working for half an hour, when Jimmy's voice reached my ears.

"No music, I'm shocked," he called, grinning as he came down.

"No, not today," I replied.

"So, is something up?" he asked, looking me up and down.

"Nope I'm fine," I lied; I was still thinking about the conversation with Cal.

"Rebecca, I have known you for, what, ten years and if I know anything of you, then I can tell when you're lying," he said.

"Then if you know me so well, then you'll know I'm not going to tell you anything," I said, smiling sadly.

"Hmm, it doesn't have anything to do with whatever has been up with you recently does it?" he said, anxiously. "I have to say I was kind of glad you didn't turn up last night,"

"Sorry I'm such a pain," I replied, turning away.

"Hey, hey, I didn't mean it like that," he said, coming on board and taking me by the shoulders.

"I know, it's just…I trust you," I said, looking at his handsome face.

He smiled saying so much by saying absolutely nothing.

"You know I made some progress with Abby," he said, finally, changing the subject.

"You did, see I told you, you could do it," I said.

"I think you know me too well," he said, grinning softly.

"I just think you guys belong together," I said, smiling. "Anyway, better get finished here,"

"Ok sure, and you know your always welcome," he said, flashing me one of his gorgeous smiles and turning to leave.

"Thanks, same to you," I replied, smiling.

He nodded and left, wow I felt so lucky to have a friend like him. The cleaning was taking longer then I expected, I knew currently Katherine was about to give out the tops and next they would all find the broken tea set. I smiled to myself at the thought of that. I was proud that I had taken the time to use that Saturday, to go to the post office to fix that little dilemma. I sighed, the things a death jumper did for their Saves, that's what we call them affectionately.

I continued working until quitting time, around 5pm. I knew by then that Booth had been chosen to bury the money, and he wouldn't go till it was dark. Well it wasn't dark until around 7pm, so I had some time to prepare before it happened. I headed off, saying bye to Jimmy before heading off to the Candlewick. I walked quickly, more because Wakefield could be anywhere, then because I needed to get there quickly. As I reached it and entered I spotted Maggie. Figuring she would know which room Booth was in, I decided to just ask.

"Hey there Maggie," I called, making my way towards her.

"Oh hello Rebecca," she said, smiling, but seeming a little flustered.

"Um, I don't suppose you would know which room Joel Booth is in?" I asked.

"I can check for you," she said, heading for her office.

"Is everything alright?" I asked, as we entered the office. "You seem flustered,"

"Oh its just the fact that we have had an incident and nobody seems to know what happened," she replied, flicking through the papers on her desk.

"Incident? What happened?" I said, concerned.

"Trish's mother's china tea set got broken, nobody heard anything or saw anything," she said, finally finding what she wanted.

"That's terrible," I said, sadly.

"It is, now here is what you wanted. Joel Booth and Malcolm Ross are in room 202," she said, scanning the list.

"Thanks," I nodded.

I headed up the stairs to find the room. It was so confusing with all the corridors. I eventually found room 202 and knocked. There was a shuffle from inside and Booth answered the door.

"Rebecca? What are you doing here?" he said, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"I need to talk to you," I replied.

"Um, now's not the best time. You're coming to the bachelor party aren't you so we could talk then," he said, biting his lip.

"It really needs to be now," I urged, hoping he would take the point.

"Ok but it will have to be quick," he said, finally, still glancing around.

I entered the room. It was pretty tidy and I paused as I saw the duffel bag on the bed.

"Planning on going somewhere?" I asked, pointing to the bag.

"Um, no not going anywhere…that's not even mine, it's Malcolm's" he said, his voice giving away the fact he was scared.

"Booth, is everything ok, you seem scared," I said.

"Fine," he said, sitting down on the bed, his leg started bouncing of its own accord.

"Really cause it doesn't seem so," I said.

"Look what do you want," he snapped.

I think at that point I must have looked completely offended at his sudden out burst because when he looked up at me he apologised immediately.

"I'm a little on edge ok," he said.

"I see, now I have something to ask you," I started.

At that point the door opened and Malcolm walked in. I froze, now how was I going to save Booth.

"Oh, um, hey Rebecca," said Malcolm, looking from me to Booth and back. "What are you doing here?"

I had to think fast.

"I was coming to ask Booth about those motion sickness things," I said, feeling stupid. "Um, I'm going now,"

I left the room and ran down the stairs. I stood in the lobby, debating what to do. I decided to go and sit on the patio and wait. Finally Booth and Henry appeared in the lobby, Henry clapped Booth on the shoulder before watching him leave with the bag. I got up. I was about to head across the lawns, when Malcolm reappeared.

"Hey Rebecca," he said, he looked stressed. "I was wondering if I could ask you something,"

I didn't like where this was going.

"What is it?" I said, trying to keep cheerful.

"I know I shouldn't, but I'm kind of desperate. I was wondering if you would like to invest in Sacred Turtle," he said, while doing something strange with his hands.

"Um look…"

"Please, you're my friend. I wouldn't ask if I wasn't desperate," he said, giving me a pleading look.

The thing was it wasn't that I didn't want to give him it, it was because I couldn't. I would change the story and end the case so I was somehow going to have to say no.

"Mal, I really can't, I just can't," I said.

"Why not?"

"I have boat repairs to carry out and other things, look I would love too, but I just can't invest right now," I said, hating how every word I said seemed to make him look more hurt. "I'm really sorry Mal,"

I walked away, I couldn't look at him any longer. As soon as I was out of sight, I was running, knowing now Mal would follow Booth. I sprinted terrified I had lost him, when I spotted him heading into the edge of the trees.

"Booth!" I called, he almost tripped over in fright.

"What! Um what are you doing here?"

"Look I did have something to ask you but I couldn't do it with Mal there," I said, watching him as he tried to hide the spade.

He saw me looking at it.

"This is not what you think…" he started.

"I don't know what to think. It looks to me like you're off to bury Mal's bag in the woods," I replied, a smile crossing my features.

"It's um, part of the bachelor party joke," said Booth.

I gave him a confused look.

"Something of Henry's hidden in Mal's bag and I bury it and he has to find it," said Booth, trying to convince me.

"Cut the bull Booth," I said, calmly. "I know what's in the bag,"

"What…how?" he said, his voice shaking. "Oh my God! Are you the drug dealer?"

"For goodness sake! No I'm not. Do I look like a drug dealer to you?" I said, rolling my eyes.

"Well no…"

"There you go then, look if you do something for me then I'll bury that bag for you," I said, placing a friendly hand on his shoulder.

"You can't, the guys would kill me," he said, shaking.

"They don't have to know," I said. "I won't tell them if you won't,"

"You promise?" he said, sounding like a small child.

"Yes, now will you do what I ask?" I said.

"Yes ok, what do you want me to do?" replied Booth.

"I want you to take this piece of paper and this map," I started. "Then I want you to head down to this beach, and you find a boat hidden on the left hand side,"

"You want me to get in a boat?" he said.

"Yes, here is one of those motion sickness things, now you get it on the water, start it and it will take you back to Seattle,"

"I can't just leave," Booth replied. "Not without telling anyone, and what about my stuff?"

"No time please just trust me and do it. If you care about your friends then you will," I said, pleading with him.

He paused and looked me up and down. Debating whether or not to do what I asked. Finally he nodded, and handed me the spade and the bag. I clapped him on the shoulder.

"You're a good man Booth," I said, with a smile. "Remember no contacting anyone,"

"I won't, I don't know why I'm even going along with this," he said.

"Oh and I need your phone," I said.

"Don't you trust me?" he asked, giving me a look. "How am I supposed to trust you, if you don't trust me?"

"I do, but I need it for everything to work, look the paper explains all,"

"Fine," he said.

"Oh and you glasses too!" I added.

"Anything else?" he sighed. "How am I meant to see?"

"Here," I said, handing him a different pair. "Will these do?"

"They're not great, I suppose they'll do, but if I walk into a tree on the way there I won't be happy!"

"Fine now go," I said, ushering him away.

He left and the transformation occurred. Hot fire pumping in my veins, everything was shifting. I blinked rapidly, and then found it hard to focus. Jesus, I thought, how bad was Booth's eyesight. With the glasses in place I set off, wondering where Mal was and preying he hadn't seen any of the stuff between Booth and me. I wondered through the woods, along paths I knew and ones I didn't. It was dark and creepy and it couldn't help, but send shivers down my spine. I knew soon a scene was coming, which would show Booth me wondering through the woods. It was hard work wondering in the woods, or maybe it was just Booth's fear, but my breathing had become heavy. I was struggling, and only realised the scene had started when I heard an owl from somewhere. At that point I tripped, but didn't fall.

"Damn it!" I said, aloud to myself.

On I went, feeling like I was being watched. I knew myself that it was likely Mal, but Booth didn't know that. I knew the guys would be having a good time drinking in the Cannery, and the girls where having their fortunes told. I knew everything that was occurring while I was lost in the woods, and wished that I could be with them enjoying the fun. Booth, by now surely, would have reached the beach and be getting the boat out. At least I hoped he was. I continued, I could hear occasional foot falls and knew that Mal was near. Finally, I reached the point that I heard a snap of twig to close for comfort.

"That's it! I swear to God, I'm going to bust a cap in you!" I yelled, to the dark.

"It's cool! It's me! It's cool!" said Mal, stepping out with his hands up a little. "Don't, don't shoot!"

"Man, you scared the hell outta me!" I replied, in Booth's shaking voice. "What…what are you doing?"

"Nothing, I was…I was watching you back," replied Mal, a little shaky himself.

"Damn it! Don't do that again!" I said, unable to get the fear out of my voice.

Mal smiled trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh," I said, lowering the gun slightly.

BANG!

I looked shocked, like a deer caught in headlights. I had inadvertently twitched and pulled the trigger.

"Yeah, I've been hit!" yelled Mal, searching for blood.

I looked horrified, I knew I hadn't shot him, but I wasn't meant to.

"Wait! I'm ok," said Mal, laughing with relief.

I joined in with him just laughing with relief I hadn't shot him.

"I'm ok," Mal repeated, seeming unable to believe it.

Then his expression changed, and I knew why. I could already start to feel the slight wooziness flooding my senses.

"Booth, you shot yourself," he said.

"What? No, it didn't hurt," I said, which was true, it hadn't. "I mean, it would hurt, right?"

"Yeah, of course it would, man," said Mal, seeming relieved.

"Yeah," I said, agreeing even though I felt strangely light headed.

"Wow! It must be a flesh wound," said Mal, with a slight smile. "That was a close call dude,"

"Oh man," I said, part in agreement and part because I felt the feeling I always felt when I was going to feint.

I collapsed backwards to the ground, feeling weak and dizzy.

"Booth!" said Mal, now rushing to my side.

I tried to sit up.

"Booth!" Mal repeated, pushing me back down, while glancing at my leg. "Oh, my God! That's a lot of blood dude,"

"Really?" I asked, dazed and confused.

"I think you hit something," he said, panic in his voice. "Damn, this blood, where's it coming from?"

Somewhere inside my muddled brain my voice of sarcasm said 'I hit my femoral artery you twit, where do you think it's coming from?' I made some sort of moan or cry which was all that seemed would come out of my mouth.

"I've gotta get some help, ok?" said Mal, bringing me back to reality.

"No…no, don't leave me, please," I said, trying to grab onto him.

"We need some help," said Mal, trying to reassure and calm me.

"Don't leave me!" I reiterated, looking him in the eyes.

"Okay," said Mal, nodding his head, his eyes glistening. "Let me try applying some pressure,"

He pressed down on my leg, but I could barely feel it. Everything seemed such an effort to do. I was so tired and I felt myself start to slip away. The darkness was closing in around me, and Mal's voice faded to nothing.

I gasped coming back, I wasn't far from the scene. I could here Mal crying and it broke my heart. I had to go though. As I set off, I found that it was awkward to walk. At first my leg had behaved normally, and now it didn't respond so well. When I finally reached home, I was full on limping and stumbling. I got myself up stairs and into a hot shower. Man it felt good to feel the hot water tumbling down on my now seemingly numb leg. I had taken some pain killers, but I wasn't in actual pain so I was unsure what to do. At least, I thought, I'm not doing much tonight. I knew however I had to be up early, as I had to get to Andy's and a few hours after that, I would have the ordeal of handling Thomas. I was trying to think how I could get him to go, I had nothing with which to threaten him with, unless I resorted to my colt. Yet I didn't think that would go down well. I could knock him out, but then again, I would need his help later, and so I needed him on my side. It was certainly a dilemma. I would try a combination of things I decided, and if worst came to worst, I would resort to knocking him out.

I got out and dried off my hair. I put on a comfy, but not bad looking top on and a pair of jeans, as I didn't think I would feel comfortable in a dress. I now limped off down to The Cannery, not trusting my leg to drive. As I came out of the woods, I spotted Mal heading in. Excellent timing I thought. I finally reached the door and heaved it open. I was greeted with warmth and the smell of alcohol. Nikki spotted me and came over.

"Hey there, thank God, I thought I would be stuck here alone all evening!" she said, hugging me.

"Well couldn't have that could we," I said, grinning.

She led me over to the bar and as I followed Henry saw me.

"Rebecca! You came, well this night just keeps getting better!" he said, grinning.

Beside him was Mal who looked pale and not his usual cheery self.

"Yep, I'm here," I said, smiling back. "Hey Mal, you ok?"

"He's fine, aren't ya Mal," said Henry.

"Yep I'm fine," Mal murmured.

"Whey! There's a hen in the house!" slurred Danny, as he came over swaying.

"You already have one in here, or Nikki, is there something your not telling me?" I said, smirking.

"Well, she's the bar maid and the other's a stripper," said Danny.

"Charming way to put it love," I said, glancing at Nikki, who just shook her head.

I now purposely moved over to Malcolm and sat down next to him.

"Come on Mal, what's up? You can tell me," I said.

"It's nothing, just tired, been a long day you know,"

"It's not because I'm unable to lend you money is it?" I said, peering at him.

"No, well I am all tapped out, but no it's not that," he replied, his eyes were glassy.

"Mal, I have known you for a good few years. I know something's up, please tell me," I pleaded, knowing he wouldn't.

"It's nothing, really," he said, looking at me. "Sully's over there why not go see him,"

"Don't change the subject," I said.

"I'll be fine, go on I know you want to," said Mal, with a slight smile.

"He looks drunk, I don't think he'll mind," I said.

"I'll mind, now get yourself a drink and go cheer him up,"

I sighed; I wasn't going to win. The one thing that was annoying me, was people's obsession with me being the one to cheer Sully up. If it wasn't fix all my problems, it was go cheer someone up. I moved back to Nikki and ordered my usual. Danny was stood next to me swaying slightly.

"What's that your drinking?" he asked.

"Vodka, lemonade and lime," I said, watching him with a slight smile.

"Hmm, have you bought Henry a drink yet?" he replied.

"Nope she hasn't," Henry said, turning to us.

"Right what'll it be?" I said, wishing at that moment to punch him in the face for some reason.

"Surprise me!" he replied.

I would have loved to have seen his face if I had punched him. It would definitely have surprised him. I lent forward and whispered something to Nikki. She looked at me and laughed. With that, I now headed for Sully, who was focused on Cal, who was been chatted up by Stacy. He was hugging that doll, and I knew that the conversation was not going to be very enterprising.

"Hey there love," I said, as I approached. "Having a good night?"

"Hey!" he slurred, worse then Danny. "Where have you been?"

"Busy, do you two want space?" I said, looking at the doll.

"Um no," he said, pushing Muffin away. "Why are you always busy?"

"Cause I'm a wanted woman," I said, smiling.

"What did you do? Rob a bank?" he slurred, slightly, grinning.

"Funny, so why sat over here all alone?" I said, studying him.

"Cause, everyone else is no fun," he mumbled.

"Well, that looks fun!" I said, pointing to where Henry had got his drink from me.

"Wow, ok that does!" he said, trying to get up.

Lucky for him I moved faster, even with a bad leg. He had got up to quickly, tripped and almost face planted.

"Steady, lean on me," I said, getting his arm round my neck and supporting his weight.

"Don't need help," he said, trying to struggle and failing.

We made our way over to where Henry was still staring at his drink, stumbling part way. I had bought him a yard of beer, which is roughly three and a half imperial pints. The aim of it was, he had to down it in one go. I have yet to see anyone actually down all of it. What's left, is generally poured over your head at the end.

"Right, come on then Henry," I said. "Down it!"

"Yeah man down it!" Sully slurred, in agreement.

Soon a chant of 'down it, down it' was started, and Henry gave me a look, before picking it up and chugging it back. As usual he didn't manage it, and would have had the rest poured over his head, but as it was his stag night he got to vote which of his mates got it. I was so positive it would be Sully who would get it, but he decided on Danny at last minute. We all went to sit down again, and I ended up sat next to Sully.

"You know the one thing I always liked about you is you're warm," he said, cuddling up to me.

"Yep like a portable radiator," I replied, quietly with a smile.

"So warm…" Sully murmured, his eyes closing.

The others were watching and grinning at Sully who had passed out on me. I didn't mind, the only problem lay in the fact I would have to wake him again to get him back to his room. We talked for a bit, Mal still looking unhappy, but he had a right to be. Finally it was time to go. I tried in vain to wake Sully up, and resorted to actually just standing up and moving. It was a bit harsh, as he fell off the chair, but it woke him up. So with Henry supporting Danny, me with Sully and Mal with Cal we stumbled and tripped our way back up to the Candlewick. The cool evening air seemed to wake them up a bit, and by the time we were back, they were quite lively. It got to the point that Danny, who had been carrying Muffin, taunted Sully with the doll. Where upon he broke free of my grip, and gave chase after Danny. This meant we had to run after them. We found them near the pool, arguing over Muffin, who inadvertently ended up in the water. Danny and Sully were then seemingly unsure what to do. We dragged them off into the Candlewick, were the hen party was still partially going. We were now fully supporting Danny and Sully, as the burst of energy seemed to have tired them out. I finally got Sully in his room and on to his bed. I went to get him a glass of water, and then sat down next to him.

"Here we go, drink this," I said, holding the glass out to him. "Slowly mind,"

"So tired…" he murmured.

"Come on just drink a bit," I encouraged, holding it to his lips.

He drank slowly, while I murmured encouragement. He was so gone, it was funny. He then however started retching, and luckily the bin was near by. I shook my head and offered him more water.

"Why don't you love me?" he slurred, after a few sips of water.

"What makes you think I don't love you?" I asked.

"You always push me away," he said.

"It' complicated, you wouldn't understand," I said, offering him more water.

"Try me, I'm wasted what you got to lose," he said, slurring slightly.

"It's a long story, I thought you were tired," I said, quietly.

"I want to know, I have always wanted to know," he said, looking at me.

"Fine, it all started a long time ago," I started. "I was sixteen and enjoying life,"

"You're not that old," he murmured.

"Hmm, anyway, I was out in town and I was meant to be meeting my friends," I continued. "They were coming down the hill to meet me,"

"Go on," he said, cuddling up to me.

"One of my friends, Charlie, she spotted me and started to run towards me," I said, remembering the event as it came back to me.

_Charlie was sprinting down the hill. In between us was a road. It was quite a busy road, in that it was two lanes of traffic on both sides. Charlie knew it was there, but for some reason she didn't stop. She kept running waving at me. Coming down on one side of the road was a bus. I spotted it and she hadn't. As she sprinted into the road, there was no where for the bus to go and no way could it stop. She realised too late and sort of froze in the road. I was closest and instinct told me to run, told me to push her out the way. That's exactly what I did, I sprinted and slammed her out the way. Somehow I ended up in the exact same position as she had been in, and the bus hit me instead, at the exact moment in which it would have hit her. I went flying, hit the road and blacked out. _

_I woke to find myself in a white room. I was seated in a white chair in front of raised table, at which sat four people. Two men and two women, who introduced themselves as the Panel. They offered me an opportunity, to travel dimensions, do things beyond my wildest dreams and meet people I had only seen in stories and TV. All I had to do was become something and save people. I didn't really know what they were on about, was it a dream I thought. Yet I agreed and then everything went dark, and I woke up in hospital. I had somehow survived getting hit by the bus, and made nothing more of the whole dream, as I thought it was. Everything was fine, until the first case came and that's truly when I realised what I had got myself into…_

"So that's why I have been putting off being with you, because I can now see the future in a way. You and me together right now, well…it could affect the future," I finished, glancing down at Sully.

He was slumped against me, clinging onto me. His breathing was slow and deep. I knew he had fallen asleep somewhere in it, but it felt good to tell someone even if they wouldn't remember it. I carefully disentangled myself and lay him down on the bed, on his side. He moaned slightly, reaching out. I sighed; what was I meant to do with him. I got him under the covers, and then proceeded to remove my own jacket and shoes. At least my leg had a bit more feeling now. I climbed in next to him and he seemed to sense my presence, as he curled up next to me. I smiled down at Sully sleeping in my arms, how perfect it was.

When I woke next morning, Sully had somehow manoeuvred himself onto me, in that his head was on my chest. I couldn't help but smile. Glancing at the clock, which read ten past eight, I now made to get up. It was quite difficult, I might add, but I managed to do it without waking him. I put my jacket back on and my shoes, and made to leave. I had to get to Andy's. As I left the room however, a voice made me jump.

"You been in there all night?" it asked.

I swung round, knowing who it was.

"Morning Trish, yes I have," I said.

"Nice to see you're having fun," she said, with a mischievous look.

"No I was making sure he didn't choke," I replied, giving her a look.

"I always knew you cared," she continued.

"Of course I care, he's my friend," I said. "How are you this morning?"

"Alright, I mean I almost drowned last night," she said.

"Oh my God, seriously?" I said. "What happened?"

"Pool cover started closing on me,"

"Are you ok?"

"Yep, still a bit shaken," she said, the slight unease present in her voice. "So, where are you going at this time in the morning?"

"Um going to have breakfast with a friend," I said. "If I don't go I'll be late,"

"Oh, ok, well the rehearsal is today at three. So hope to see you there," she said

"Oh ok," I said. "I'll see,"

I now headed down stairs, I had to get to Andy's. Today was going to be tough, three pretty horrific deaths and three people to get off Harper's, two of which were so up themselves it was going to be hard. I left the Candlewick, quickly heading down through the woods. I almost tripped several times, which brought back memories of last night. Finally I emerged onto the path, that lead one way to town and the other to Andy's. To be fair it was less of a walk from the Candlewick. I now made my way quickly to his house and as I reached the door, I checked my watch. Twenty to nine it read. I knocked loudly, but there was no answer, so I continued to knock trying to get an answer. After several minutes of knocking there was noise, and a tired looking Andy answered the door.

"Rebecca?" he mumbled, his voice thick with sleep.

"Hey, I'm really sorry to wake you but I told you I would come," I said.

"What? Oh yeah I remember, you want me to do something," he said, slowly stepping back to let me in.

"Cheers, I don't think we have much time, then again I'm not entirely sure," I said, as I entered.

"Right ok, coffee?" he replied.

"Um ok, but make it quick," I said.

I felt bad, he was obviously trying to be nice, even though he was obviously really tired. That was Andy for you, too nice for his own good. He stumbled around, making coffee, I felt something brush against my leg. I glanced down, it was the ginger tabby. He was watching me with big amber eyes. He suddenly just jumped onto my lap, and settled himself quite happily on me. When Andy brought over the two steaming cups, he glanced at the cat.

"Strange, he has always seemed to like you," he commented. "Riley doesn't generally like anyone,"

"I seem to find that a lot of people who don't like anyone else, seem to like me around here," I said.

"Hmm I agree," he replied. "So what so you want me to do?"

"I need you to take this piece of paper and go down to this beach here," I said, pointing on a map while handing him the paper.

"Ok, then what?"

"You'll find a boat hidden on the right hand side. You need to pull it out and get it on the water,"

"Ok, strange, but I'll go with it,"

"Get in the boat and start it, it will take you back to Seattle were someone will meet you," I finished.

"I see, well ok if that's what you want me to do to repay you I will," he said.

I wish everyone was this easy I thought.

"Yep, but you can't contact anyone or let anyone see you go ok," I said. "Oh and you have to go now,"

"Right ok, could you do me a favour and give this back to Robin," he said, handing me her necklace. "Oh and this tape too,"

"Sure ok, no probs," I replied, only too happy at how easy he was making this.

He went to get dressed and then he was ready, he smiled at me and hugged me then headed for the door.

"Oh and could you feed the cats for me, I hate leaving them on their own," he added.

"Sure," I said, nodding.

He left, so that's why there were no cats when Robin got to Andy's house I thought, because they were all with me. I made a mental note to come back for them after the death jump. The change was occurring. I shivered and my skin vibrated. The usual heat was not as intense, but instead I got the barcode scanner of fire. Finally I stood as Andy, and I made my way up stairs to wait. In fact, I didn't have that long to wait. I had been upstairs about ten minutes, when I heard banging downstairs. There was a sudden crash, as I guessed the door had given way. He entered and I knew it was him, he pushed the door to and started searching. I had to get out, I glanced around searching and then decided on the window. I opened it, and he must of heard, as he started ascending the stairs. Yet he was too late, I was already out the window and sprinting for the woods. I could hear him crashing around in my room. I guessed he was looking for one of the tapes I had taken. It wasn't long before I heard him give chase. I didn't care, I had to get to Robin, and so that's where I was headed. I had been running for a while and could no longer hear him. I couldn't have lost him, as he killed Andy somewhere in the woods, but where was he. I continued, slower now, listening for any sound that would tell me where he was. I stopped suddenly, realising I no longer needed to listen. He was stood right in front of me, his head cocked to the side.

"You know," he murmured. "You look familiar, have I killed you before,"

My blood ran cold, all that crossed my mind was surly he couldn't know I was a Death Jumper. Then thoughts of the dream and Rogues.

"Would I be standing here if you had?" I said, hearing the defiance in Andy's voice as I spoke.

"Hmm, not likely," he replied, with an eerie smile.

"You're a sick psycho who deserves to die!" I snapped.

"Hmm, trying to be like your Daddy are you boy?" he said, taking a step forward. "You know he died screaming like a coward!"

"I don't believe you, your lying," I snapped. "He was brave, he was never a coward!"

"You didn't know him that well then did you,"

"He was my Dad, I knew him," I said, fascinated by conversation I had never heard before.

"He hasn't protected you though, your still going to die," said Wakefield. "Are you afraid?"

"Kill me if you want, but I am not going to be easy,"

"I like a challenge," he grinned, it sent a shiver down my spine.

Wakefield advanced, boarding knife at the ready. I had nothing, what on earth was I meant to do. I saw a branch to the side. I had nothing to lose, so I picked it up and faced him. At least as Shane, I would have a knife, but still I had to try. Wakefield swung and I ducked, I had the advantage of speed, but I knew it wouldn't save me. Minutes passed of us ducking and dodging each other, all the time he had this horrid smirk on his face, but finally I miss placed a step. He rammed the boarding knife into my stomach and I gasped crumpling to my knees. I could taste blood in my mouth, he smiled.

"You must feel gutted," he said.

Through the pain I thought, 'wonderful, a killer with a sense of humour'.

"You bastard!" I rasped.

He then lent closer and whispered something in my ear. My eyes widened in shock. I stared at him with the last few moments of life. Why, was all I though, why had he decided to tell me that? Then darkness took me, as I collapsed to the forest floor.

* * *

Ok, so what do we think, what did Wakefield tell Andy? We now also know how Rebecca became a Death Jumper, and what her cover story is. Lots of interesting stuff. Will Sully remember anything of what she told him? Hope you enjoying it as much as, I enjoy reading your reviews. So why not make my day, and press that review button *Puppy dog eyes*


	21. Chapter 21 Practice makes Death!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything or anyone from Harper's Island, or anything you might recognise from the show. Neither do I own anything from Harper's Globe, or any other shows, or films, or songs, I may make references to. I do however own Rebecca Jacobs and the idea of Death Jumping and all things related to Death Jumping.

Hey guys, thanks to DitzyGenius1218, James, Lilacc and Neon Jack for your lovely reviews. I know it has been a while, but I am trying really hard to write the chapters. I'm ill at the moment which doesn't help. I have made this chapter quite long, and I apologize for the large amount of HI script, but Rebecca is in the scene, so that's why all of it is there, though there are extra bits lol. I hope you enjoy this chapter, as before the next chapter will take time, but I'm back up at uni so I should be able to write them a little easier.

Now there is definitely more then two words of bad language in this chapter, most of them are from the actual script, so you are warned. Oh and it would be nice if you remember to review lol!

* * *

_**Chapter twenty-one-Practice makes...Death!**_

As I came back with a gasp, I found myself just stood there. What on earth had he meant by that? He had told Andy two things, one I had expected, but the other worried me. It wasn't like I could go clarify it with him. As he had lent in, the first thing he had told me hadn't shocked me at all.

"You know you're a disappointment to your father, but at least my son isn't a disappointment to me, he's been helpful these last few days,"

This I already knew, so it was no shock to find out he had a son, who was his accomplice. If I hadn't watched the show, I wouldn't have known, but then again if I hadn't watched the show, I wouldn't be here in the first place. The second thing was much more disturbing, at least for me and I would have to think about it.

As I started to head back towards Andy's house, the pain in my gut started, that sort of gut wrenching pain. I swigged down the painkiller, grimacing at the taste. I was not going to get far, and it was not like I could go to Jimmy. He was currently in Pepper's with Abby and Charlie. I lent against a tree, I couldn't just give up. I sat down on the forest floor with my back against the tree, waiting for the painkiller to kick in. Finally the pain started to ebb and I hauled myself to my feet once more. When I reached Andy's house I could walk a little easier, I was going to have to put up with it. I got all the cats into carriers and left, feeling like a pack horse. Once the cats were safely ensconced in my house, I sat down. I had to go see Shane, and now was probably the best time, but I still had the problem of how was I going to convince Wellington. I came to the conclusion that maybe, by some miracle, Shane might have the answer and decided to go see him there and then.

As I headed off towards the police station, I felt a phone vibrate in my pocket. I hadn't realised I still had one on me. I pulled it out and realised it was Booth's. I was confused as to why it hadn't stayed when I had death jumped Booth. I glanced at the caller id. It was Danny. I let it go to voice mail, as there was no way I could answer it. When it had finished, I noticed there was a message from Danny. I checked it out of interest.

"Hey Boothy! Where are you hiding out man?" Danny's voice said. "Muffin was asking about you all night! She was waiting for you at the bachelor party. Call me!"

That blooming doll, I thought with a smile

"Oh, and Henry wants to know why you hate him!" he added.

When I reached the police station, Deputy Garrett was on duty this time, and so I got into see Shane a lot quicker.

"Hey lovey, how ya holding up?" I said, as Garrett let me in.

"Hey, alright, bit tired," said Shane; I could see the tiredness in his eyes. "Food could be better,"

"Sorry, no five star service here," commented Garrett, as he was leaving. "Just call when you want out,"

"Right now, would be great!" smirked Shane.

"Wasn't talking to you Shane!" called Garrett, back.

"So, how are you coping with the whole wedding?" asked Shane, watching me.

"Fine, I'm not doing to bad," I said.

"Those Wellingtons giving you any trouble?" he queried.

"No Shane. Look, don't worry, I can handle myself," I said, giving him a smile.

"Well, I know how some of them can be," he said.

"So, has Charlie said when he's letting you go?" I asked, changing the subject and already knowing the answer.

"After the wedding, he doesn't want me causing trouble," Shane sighed.

"You, causing trouble…the cheek!" I said, radiating sarcasm.

"I know, I just don't know why he would think that" smirked Shane.

"Oh, I think I might have an idea!" said a new voice.

We looked up to find Jimmy, leaning against the door frame.

"Really, do tell," said Shane, with a look of mock interest.

"It's for me to know and you to fish out!" laughed Jimmy.

"You seem cheery this morning," I said, noting his happy face.

"Well, you'll never guess what happened!" he replied.

He the proceeded to tell us, how Abby had come to him and stayed the night; after talking into the wee hours, all the while Shane giving him a slightly disapproving look. Then how Charlie had come by in the morning for the usual breakfast at Pepper's, and how she had joined them. They had spoken for ages, from how Abby was doing in LA, to the old days and past events. He beamed his way through the explanation, and it made me so happy to see him like that.

"Well whooped de doo for you mate!" grumbled Shane.

I gave him a look.

"What!" he said, glaring back. "She's only going to hurt him again and you know how bad it got!"

"I think your wrong Shane, its different from before," said Jimmy.

"What happened to the plan?" asked Shane, watching Jimmy.

"It changed, Rebecca you agree with me don't you?" he said, giving me a pleading look.

I was caught between a rock and a hard place. Yes I knew how it would turn out, but Shane did have a point.

"I think that you are right for each other, but don't get your hopes up to high," I reasoned, finally. "Take it easy, don't dash head first into it,"

"I'm not, I am being careful," he said, slowly.

"I can see it too man, your getting in too deep, too quick," said Shane, looking him in the eye.

"Just shut up Shane!" said Jimmy, slight anger in his voice.

"Oh come on guys! Jimmy, Shane's just worried about you and Shane, don't push it," I said, as usual being the mediator.

The guys instead now stood glaring at each other, I sighed.

"Look, on a different matter I need both your help," I started. "I have a theoretical question to ask,"

"Theoretical? Um, ok go on," said Jimmy

"Well there is this theoretical guy and I need to convince him to leave because he is in danger…"

"Is this your way of starting an 'I'm going to talk about people you know, but don't want you to know I'm talking about them' conversation?" asked Shane, raising an eyebrow.

"No it's not, I'm writing a new book and I'm stuck,"

"You're writing again?" said Jimmy, looking surprised.

"Yes, surly it's not that hard to believe. Anyway this guy is stubborn and up himself and I have to tell him to leave," I continued.

"You sure it's not me you're talking about?" said Shane.

"Yes, this guy is way more stubborn then you, like ten times as stubborn,"

"I should meet him, I think we'd get on!" commented Shane

I gave him a look.

"Ok, ok, get on with it," he said, grinning.

"I have to get him to get in a car and leave. However his family are all here and he can't take them, or tell them he's going. He can't be seen or contact anyone,"

"Ok, so why not tell him he's in danger and it's for his family's sake?" suggested Jimmy.

"Because, I can't, how would you take it if someone came up to you and said you're going to die," I explained. "Someone is going to shoot you in front of friends and family and you're going to die, so I want you to leave,"

"I would say your lying or how could you possibly know that," said Shane. "That or I'd think you were a nut job!"

"I know," I said, sadly.

"What about knocking him out," suggested Shane.

"I need his help later and I somehow don't think he'd be too willing to help me, if I had knocked him out," I replied, worrying.

"Well how about telling him the truth," said Jimmy.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well surly if your character knows he is going to die, and therefore knows the future, then they should know stuff he has only told one other person, who wouldn't tell you, or know one at all," suggested Jimmy.

"You mean prove to him I'm telling the truth, by showing him I know the impossible?"

"Yes, and if the guy doesn't believe you then, then your only option would be to drug him," continued Jimmy. "It's not as bad as knocking him out,"

"Plus if this dude cares about his family, he would likely do it for his family," added Shane.

"Cheers, I hate writers block," I said, feeling a little more confident.

We spoke a little longer of stuff in general, and I finally had to get going. Garrett let me out, after I had hugged and said goodbye to Shane. I did the same to Jimmy, before heading out of the station in the direction of the mariner.

As I reached the mariner, it was quiet. I headed onto The Marlin, and unlocked her. There wasn't a huge lot to do, Trish and Thomas were out in the woods, Henry and Charlie would be clearing the dead racoon. I decided to clean The Marlin or at least start. I had been doing stuff for about twenty minutes, when I spotted Danny and Sully come out of the woods. They split up, Sully headed for town and Danny towards the docks. Danny started questioning the fishermen he could find, well anyone he could find really, as to whether they had seen Booth. I watched for a bit, before moving into the cabin to clear that out a bit. I never noticed Danny approach or climb on board even, until someone's voice yelled at him.

"Oi mate! You can't just get on someone's boat!" yelled a fisherman.

"It's alright Steve I'll talk to him," said a voice I knew. "You're Danny right? A mate of Henry's?"

"Yeah, um look…"

"Jimmy, it's fine," I said, now appearing.

Danny jumped a little.

"Oh, I didn't realise you were there," said Jimmy, looking at me. "I'll be off then,"

"Thanks," I said.

I watched him leave and then turned to Danny.

"So um, yeah it's generally accepted, that you don't get on anyone's boat without their permission," I said. "Just so you know,"

"Sorry, I'm just worried that's all," said Danny, he seemed upset.

"What's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

"It's Booth, have you seen him at all?" asked Danny.

"Um, no not since yesterday," I replied.

"When?"

"Um, about, 5.30pm," I said, noticing that this did not improve his demeanour.

"Cheers, I'll get out of ya hair then," he said, turning to leave.

"Wait! Look, are you sure it's just Booth your worried about?" I said, looking him up and down.

"Yes, well, he's not answering his phone and…" he said, pausing.

"And…what?" I asked.

Danny was looking around, now he'd done it. He had been about to say all about the money and the dead guy, I was sure of it. He looked nervous.

"Look, do you promise to keep something quiet?" he said, looking me in the eyes.

"Um, yes ok," I replied. "I promise,"

"Yesterday, when we went out fishing we found a boat with a dead guy in, and…well some money," he started.

"Money? How much money?" I asked.

"Lots, like $250k," whispered Danny.

I swore.

"So what did you do?" I queried.

"Me? I didn't do anything. I said we should report it, but Mal didn't want to," said Danny, seeming to remember the scene.

"So Mal did something?" I asked, peering at Danny.

"He shot a hole in the boat…" he started.

"With what!" I interrupted.

"Oh, there was a gun too," said Danny.

"Jesus, you are all a bunch of idiots!" I snapped. "You find a dead guy in a boat with money and a gun, and you let the desperate guy get in the boat!"

"Look, it all happened so fast! Anyway we got back and counted the money. We had decide what to do with it," he continued. "Then we were in the hotel bar, when two guys with guns came in,"

"So, you assumed they were the ones who had shot the guy in the boat?" I concluded.

"Yeah, so we panicked and decided to bury the money," Danny said. "So, we drew straws to see which of us would do it,"

"An' I'm guessing Booth got picked," I said, sighing as I knew the ending. "Not the best person,"

"I don't know what to do, you know he didn't appear last night," said Danny, sounding worried.

"Yes, but didn't you tell me that the two guys with guns were with the stripper?" I replied.

"Well, yes they were,"

"Then I'm sure Booth will be ok," I said, knowing he wasn't.

At that point, Sully came back from the direction of town and made his way onto the docks. He spotted us and started to head over.

"Any luck?" I called, as he approached.

"Nope, no one has seen him. You?" Sully called, back.

"Nope, no sign of him at all," replied Danny.

"Well maybe Mal has had some luck," said Sully, hopefully.

"If he had you'd think he would have called," mumbled Danny.

"Yep, but a lot of this island doesn't have good mobile reception," I reminded. "Maybe he can't get a signal,"

"I hope your right," said Danny, as he started to leave. "Cause I don't think I could forgive myself, if something has happened to him,"

I watched the two leave. It was bad that I couldn't tell them what had happened. Yet if they even thought that something was going on, they were soon to get a rude awaking that there was. Mr Wellington's death, truly drove the nail in the coffin, so to speak, on the fact that the situation was not as it seemed. I could not stop thinking about what I was going to have to do to get his cooperation, but I was as ready as I ever would be. At about half two I set off towards the Candlewick. Trish and Thomas got back around ten to two, so I knew I had to catch him around then. I walked quickly and quietly, hoping not to be seen. I suspected by now, Robin would have found Andy's ransacked house and be worrying what to do.

As I finally reached the Candlewick, it was pretty quiet. I knew the guys by now would all be wondering where Booth was. I spotted Henry coming out on to the lawns, and then I saw the two people coming out the woods. I glanced round, before making my way quickly through the shrubbery towards Thomas. Trish and Henry were embracing, and now I broke into a run. Thomas was ahead of me, making his way back to the cabin.

"Mr Wellington!" I called.

He turned slowly and waited for me to catch up to him.

"Miss Jacobs, how can I help you?" he asked.

"I need to speak with you urgently, and preferably in private," I said, glancing towards the chalet.

We moved aside, and then he indicated for me to continue.

"I have decided to be honest with you. I am not joking, I am being absolutely serious," I started.

"Go on Miss Jacobs," he replied, watching me.

"To start with, let's cut the formal crap, it's Rebecca," I said.

"As you wish," he said, curtly.

"Look, your not going to see your daughter get married," I continued. "You're not even going to see the end of the rehearsal,"

"An' why would that be?" he queried. "Are you threatening me, cause if you are, I have had enough of that for today,"

"No I'm not, I'm warning you, someone is planning to kill you," I said, seriously. "If you go into that church you will die, and break your beloved daughter's hearts,"

"An' you know this how?" he said, giving me a look of disbelief.

"I know it, because I have seen it," I said, feeling silly. "I know many things I shouldn't,"

"You want me to believe that you have foreseen my death…"

"Yes, and I need you to do something to prevent it,"

"Stop wasting my time," he snapped, turning to walk away. "An' to think I had respect for you once,"

"Your wife is cheating on you with Shea's husband," I said.

"So you know too, I would kindly like you not to just blurt that out,"

I was losing the battle.

"In return for keeping quiet, will you do what I ask?"

"You think you can scare me?" he said, giving me a dark look.

"Ok, how about, today in the woods, firstly Trish thought she saw Gigi in the woods," I started, slight anger in my voice.

He turned to me staring slightly.

"Trish told you that right?" he replied, dryly.

"No, I haven't seen Trish since about quarter past eight this morning," I said. "Then you were both knocked off your bikes by a giant wooden log,"

"Where you spying on us?"

"No, I told you, I know things," I said. "I'm trying to prove I'm not lying to you,"

"Really, well as I said, I don't have time for this," he said, shaking his head. "My daughter's wedding rehearsal is in an hour,"

"If you don't listen, I will be forced to use this," I said.

He turned and now noticed I had pulled my silver colt out. I was pointing it at him.

"I'm a good shot, I won't miss," I said, confidently.

"I know you are," he replied.

I gave him a confused look.

"I saw you skeet shooting, you didn't miss a target,"

"Oh, right," I said, looking uncomfortable.

"Well get on with your little convincing speech, I haven't got all day,"

"Ok, well you wondered through the woods till you saw a man and he released his Alsatian on you,"

"You still could have got this all off Trish…"

"Ok then would Trish have told me the reason for the way you treat Henry," I snapped. "I know the reason you do, is because you don't trust the boy,"

Now he stared, an odd look had appeared on his face.

"I even know that although you brought Hunter Jennings here, you ended up having to pay $50k to make him leave," I continued.

"That's not possible,"

"How about I even know he hasn't cashed the cheque in, and you have been wondering why,"

"Ok, just stop it, stop it!" snapped Thomas. "What is it you want me to do?"

"What you believe me now do you," I sneered. "You going to do it to save your family the grief,"

He gave me a look, it was of unsurity and unease. I had obviously hit a nerve or conveyed something he didn't like.

"Just tell me, what you want me to do," he said, finally.

"Right, you take this map and bit of paper," I said, amazed that I wouldn't have to knock him out. "Go to this beach, there is a hidden boat on the left hand side,"

"Ok, so I have to leave to prevent my death?" he replied.

"Yes, get the boat on the water and start it," I continued. "It will take you back to Seattle, where someone will meet you,"

"An' if I do this, all my family will be ok?"

"Yes, I will save them too, but you must not be seen and you cannot contact them," I finished. "The paper explains all,"

He nodded and I patted him on the shoulder. He gave me a funny look, before leaving. Wow that had been a fight. I felt the change occur, my blood began to rush and what felt like hot anger bubbled up. I felt my body stretch and contort and finally, after several rapid blinks, I stood as Thomas Wellington.

I walked on and enter the chalet. Katherine was in there, and she turned as I entered.

"Hello my love," she said. "Where have you been?"

"I was out with Trish and we got a little lost," I replied, thinking there was no point in worrying her.

"Oh well you better get ready for the rehearsal," she said, kissing me and then moving off into the bedroom.

I went for a shower, I let the hot water run down my body. It was strange, how I always seem to have thoughts of those I'm jumping running through my brain. It's almost as if I was them, I found myself thinking and feeling what Thomas was. Finally I was ready and dressed in a smart suit. Well, I thought, at least I die in style. We made our way to the First Church of Harper's Island. That building gave me chills, as I looked up at it. Other people were already going in and I knew that others were still to come. As we entered and started down the isle, Katherine who was clutched onto my arm said.

"Call me romantic, but…this makes me wish we'd done a big church wedding,"

I smiled at her thinking after what happens here, you'll probably never want to go in a church again! The most interesting thing I found, was I heard all the conversations going on around us, however quiet they were. It was all due to the fact, that being a death jumper heightened my senses.

"Dude, everything is going to be fine," said Mal.

"Yeah, I know, but what are we going to say about Booth?" replied Danny.

"I don't know, like, family emergency or something," said Mal, sounding desperate.

At the back, Henry and Sully entered.

"Henry, uh, I need to tell you something," started Sully.

"What's up?" asked Henry.

"I never had sex with Trish," said Sully, awkwardly

"I know," Henry replied.

"Just wanna make sure," he said, still sounding awkward.

I knew Henry was giving him a look.

"Cause back in the day, when you guys were broken up…"

"Uh huh," murmured Henry.

"I tried, a couple of times, aaaand she rejected me…flat out," Sully finished.

Henry clapped Sully on the shoulder.

"She told me," he replied.

"Oh," said Sully, I knew he raised his eyebrows at this.

Henry was nodding,

"Well you are marrying one hell of a woman, I'll tell you that," Sully said, clapping Henry on the shoulder.

I knew though that Trish and Beth had just entered, and Henry was ignoring Sully and smiling at Trish.

"I am truly and sincerely happy for you man," finished Sully.

Trish and Beth were coming down the isle towards us.

"Look at you two, eyeing each other all sexy, sexy," said Beth, smiling.

Trish giggled.

"I hope I find somebody to feel that way about," Beth continued.

"Oh you will," said Trish, hugging Beth's arm.

Beth smiled and the two continued down. I knew at the same time as all this was happening, that Charlie and Patrick were looking for Revered Fain's fake body. It was as I was thinking this and listening to the conversations I knew, that I heard a conversation I hadn't expected.

"You know, Trish told me that Rebecca spent the entire night in your room," said Henry.

"What? Really, I honestly don't remember it," replied Sully.

"Well you better not let Rebecca know that," Henry said, quietly. "I think you might have a chance after all with her,"

"Are you sure?" Sully asked. "That, she was there all night,"

"Well she carried you back from The Cannery, and Trish saw her leave your room at about quarter past eight," answered Henry. "So I'm pretty sure,"

"I thought it was a dream…"

"So you do remember? I thought you said you didn't," said Henry, I assumed he was smirking.

"I wasn't going to admit I dream about her," replied Sully, sounding embarrassed.

"Well, you need to make a move soon, you only have about two days left,"

"It's easy for you to say,"

"Man up, and just do it," said Henry. "She's amazing too, and she does care whatever you might say,"

I sat there with Katherine, who was chatting to Richard at the time. All I could think at that moment, was the fact I had just learnt Sully had had dreams about me, and that Henry was still trying to play matchmaker. Yet the main thing I found myself thinking, was that fact that Henry had said 'Well, you need to make a move soon, you only have about two days left,'. He meant literally, as he killed Sully on the Monday, and it was currently Friday. I so wanted to punch him, to beat his head in with a head spade, but I couldn't. I was interrupted from my thoughts by Katherine, who was telling me we should go up to the back of the church.

So, we were all stood at the back, Sully was lent over the information board, his left hand resting on the back of his neck. He appeared to be deep in thought, possibly about the situation of me and him I thought, and not really reading the writing in front of him. Katherine at the same time, as I was watching Sully out of the corner of my eye, made some comment about my tie. I glanced down at it and then back at her. I told her it looked fine whatever she might say. Behind me again while everything else was going on, I could hear the lines I knew from Trish and Henry.

"Ever wonder how a short walk can change everything?" she murmured.

"Yeah, it's like we become different people," Henry replied, Trish giggled.

I was still watching Sully, who sighed placing both hands down on the information board, before finally moving away from it and past us.

"Trish Wellington Dunn," continued Trish, before smiling and placing her head against Henry's.

It was at that point the sound of brisk footsteps reached my ears, and in marched Maggie.

"Good afternoon everybody, as some of you may know, Reverend Fain can't be here today," she said. "So I will be conducting the rehearsal,"

I watched her walk by as she said this, I knew that the Reverend's body would soon be found…in pieces.

"First off, lets all move up to the front of the church," finished Maggie.

I turned and followed Katherine, I found Sully walked at my side almost. I heard someone else come in, and I knew who it was as soon as they spoke.

"Oh, hey," called Henry.

"Hey," replied Abby.

"Great you made it," continued Henry.

"Yeah," said Abby, with a smile.

"Did you get a ride?"

"Uh, Jimmy brought me," she said, a little awkwardly.

"Really?" said Henry, surprised.

Abby nodded.

"You know, you could have invited him in right?" said Henry, with a grin.

"Yeah, but, I'm here for you," she said, poking him.

We were all gathered at the front of the church. Maggie had put us into position, and now stood their with her clip board, reminding me of a stern school teacher. She started calling out names, and then I just couldn't get the school teacher image out of my head.

"Where's Joel Booth?" Maggie asked, having reached him on her list.

I saw Henry and Trish look up, Henry glanced at his groomsmen.

"Uh, he had to leave," said Danny, sounding unconvincing.

Mal nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, family emergency," added Sully. "Uh, not sure when he'll be back,"

Henry was staring at Sully with an odd expression on his face.

"Oh, tut! Lucy Daramour and Chloe Carter?" queried Maggie.

"Uh, Lucy will be here tomorrow and I have no idea where Chloe is," answered Trish.

"Probably torturing Cal somewhere," muttered Sully.

Henry laughed and whispered the following to Trish.

"At this rate, we could have eloped!"

"Never!" Trish mouthed, back.

"I'm going to be here tomorrow and for the record, all of this hassle…completely worth it!" Shea said, quietly. "My wedding day was the happiest day of my life,"

I saw Trish tense, she was looking in the same direction as Shea was, right at Richard.

"We are not them," whispered Henry.

Trish looked at Henry and he looked back at her. No I thought, your going to murder her, so you are definitely not them. Henry, you are worse! Once Maggie was ready to begin, we had to go to the back to rehearse the procession. Trish and I would be last, so were right at the back. I found myself watching Sully, Shea, Mal and Beth who all seemed to be having a humorous conversation.

All was set, Maggie indicated to Julia and she started to play the organ. The tune I knew well, Jesu Joy of Man's Desiring, as it had been played at my parents wedding. Maggie encouraged Madison and she started pretending to throw flowers. I then did what Thomas Wellington did. I brushed Trish's cheek.

"I wish you every happiness," I whispered, before kissing her on her head.

Trish smiled back, she was so happy. Sully and Shea were heading down the isle followed by Beth and Mal and then Danny on his own. Finally it was our turn, the music changed to the wedding march and with one last look at each other, Trish and I set off. As we walked, I looked at the people at the other end. Sully grinned at something Henry said, before going back to looking serious. He was watching Trish, I sighed in my mind and now focused on Henry. Abby stood up and I saw Henry grin at her, before she turned round to face us. As we got closer, I glanced at Trish and once again then found myself focused on Henry. The others were all focused on us, although most of the groomsmen looked seemingly lost in thought. Trish was giggling and I gave her another glance, smiling too, and then watched Henry. As we reached them, Henry finally looked at me, an slightly odd look on his face. I then glanced at Trish and back at him, indicating I accepted their union, giving him a smile. He smiled back understanding, but I knew he knew, he would soon be rid of me. As I went to sit down, Trish and Henry greeted each other.

Maggie then proceeded to carry out the rehearsal, I smiled, as the bits I recognised popped in. I knew all the unrecognisable bits were where Charlie and Patrick were finding Reverend Fain.

"And Abby, this is when you'll do your reading," said Maggie.

"Oh," replied Abby, getting up.

I watched as she smiled and giggled with Henry and Trish, before going up to the lectern. She read her passage and I listened, although I never had enjoyed sitting in church for long periods of time. After she had finished Maggie continued.

"And then you will exchange your vows and say…"

"I do," said Henry.

"I do too!" replied Trish.

They kissed, I felt sad that this wouldn't happen for real. It was such a shame Henry was a sick psycho. Finally it came to the part I had been dreading.

"And now Mr Wellington will come up and light the unity candle," announced Maggie.

I raised my eyebrows at my name, and then proceeded to get up. I glanced at Katherine, before offering my hand to Madison.

"Come on," I said, to her.

We walked up together holding hands, until we reached Henry and Trish. Then I glanced, smiling, at Madison before letting go of her hand and standing near Trish. Two minutes later Abby's phone rang. Maggie waved her hand at her and Abby mouthed an apology, as she switched it off. We were reading to light the candle, and I prepared myself for the pain that was to come.

"Can, uh, someone get the lights?" asked Maggie.

"Oh I, I got it," replied Abby.

Abby headed for the light switch, she flicked the switch and the lights went out. I heard it the moment they did. A metal shaking sound, like something stiff slowly coming loose. Madison looked up at the chandelier, then so did Trish and Henry. Abby had just reached us as it gave way, I looked up just in time to see the head spade descend. A second of pain, and then darkness.

I took a sharp breath in and walked straight into a tree. I lay on the ground with a splitting headache. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the bottle of pain killer. I then slowly made to get up, and watched as people started to file out the church. I had missed Charlie bursting in. The first people out were Mal, Danny and Sully. Next came Richard, Shea and Madison followed by Beth then Abby and Julia. Then screaming her lungs out, being dragged by Henry and Maggie, came Trish. The last people to emerge were Charlie and Katherine. I had seen enough, as I turned to stumble away, I spotted JD watching from the forest's edge. I sighed; it only made him look guilty. I made my way slowly towards town, I could have gone home or to the Mariner, but one of my other favourite scenes was going to happen and I just had to see it. I reached The Cannery and stumbled in. It was loud and noisy. I walked up to the bar and Nikki turned to serve me.

"Hey, how's it going? You look awful," she said, looking me up and down.

"Cheers," I said, rolling my eyes. "It's going alright, meant to be at a wedding rehearsal, but was too busy,"

"I see…not just trying to get out of it then?" she said, smirking.

"No…well maybe," I said, smirking back.

"So what'll it be then?" she said, cheerfully.

"I'll take a coke," I replied.

"No alcohol!" she said, sounding shocked. "Wow, well what a day for surprises,"

"Sorry?" I said, confused.

"Oh Brett and Lisa are getting married," she replied.

"Seriously?" I said, shocked.

"Yep, Brett found a diamond ring on the beach and proposed, so they celebrating over there," she grinned, pointing.

I glanced over to them. Nikki gave me the coke and I went to sit in the sort of alcove, so I was well hidden. Finally Cal and Chloe entered. Chloe started to head for the phone, coming in my direction. Cal sat down at the Bar. I watched Nikki and him talking. Finally he looked round at Brett and his friends.

"To love and destiny!" they all cheered.

I watched Cal try to decide what to do. Brett told some joke or other and they started laughing.

"It was like the universe was telling me to fish or cut bait!" said Brett. "Got down on one knee…"

Cal now approached Brett.

"…it was amazing," finished Brett.

Cal laughed along with the others.

"Afternoon, Cal Vandeusen," smiled Cal

"How you doing?" replied Brett.

"I heard the good news. Felicitations!" said Cal, cheerily "Yeah,"

Brett nodded, I could see where this was going. All the while Chloe was trying to get hold of Trish, I had had to move, so she didn't spot me.

"There is no easy way to say this, so I'll just…jump right in," started Cal. "The ring you found…belongs to me. I lost it a few days ago on the beach,"

Cal paused, reading Brett's expression which I knew was of complete disbelief at what Cal was trying to do.

"I sense your scepticism," he continued. "'Prove it' you may say. 'Gladly' I retort,"

Brett's face showed he was unimpressed, but Cal still continued.

"First of all, the diamond is 1.5 carats. Second, the colour rating is an H," he proceeded to explain. "Which you might not know, means it is virtually colourless.

Brett did not seem to give two hoots, about any of what Cal was saying.

"And finally, the clarity rating is VVS1," Cal finished. "It's an impressive statistic that any jeweller can verify,"

Brett stared at him.

"So…" Cal said.

Brett turned, picked up his drink and swigged it. Then he proceeded to ignore Cal completely.

"I'm not going to get my ring back am I?" said Cal, looking defeated.

Brett scoffed and continued to ignore him. Cal moved away, glancing on last time at Brett before conceding defeat.

"What the hell was that?" sneered Brett.

His mates laughed and if I could of, I would have gone over there and then and punched him in his smug face.

I turned back to Chloe, who was still trying to get Trish.

"Trish, its Chloe. Um…I guess I'll try back later,"

I knew Trish wouldn't answer the phone, she wasn't even speaking at the moment, but it was more the fact that her phone had been broken when she got knocked off the bike. Cal had moved away from the bar, I assumed he had gone to the bathroom. He finally reappeared at Chloe's side. It made me smile, they were so perfect for each other.

"I got her voice mail again," said Chloe, as Cal joined her, then she saw his face. "What's the matter sweetie?"

"You remember our first night here, when you threw my trousers in the ocean," he said, slowly.

I did, I had felt so bad for him when she did that.

"We've talked about that," she reminded him.

"True. However, when we discussed it, I left out the niggling detail…" he said, looking her in the eyes. "…that there was a ring in the pocket that got washed away,"

"A ring?" said Chloe, curiously.

Cal nodded, watching her reaction.

"For me?" she asked.

Cal nodded again, still watching her reaction.

"Like, the kind of ring you'd give someone, when you're gonna ask them to mar…?"

"Yeah," Cal interrupted.

"Really? That's so romantic!" she said, her face lighting up.

"Evidently they agree," said Cal, nodding to Brett and Lisa. "That dude, found the ring and proposed there and then,"

"With the ring you were gonna give me," asked Chloe, slight anger in her voice.

Cal nodded feeling bad.

"I don't think so!" snapped Chloe, shoving the sailor's hat into Cal's hands.

It was so funny the way she said that line. Even though I was in pain, I couldn't wait to see this for real. The moment came when the couple got encouraged to dance. The song they were to dance to was Journey's Faithfully, which I thought was quite ironic, due to what Chloe was about to pull. Cal was sat at the bar hugging the hat, as Chloe passed him, he shook his head at her. I don't think he wanted her to carry out the plan she had concocted, but too late now. She marched herself up to the dancing couple, and tapped Brett on the shoulder. He turned, and as he did so she slapped him hard.

"Unh!" moaned Brett

"How could you?" she snapped. "After everything that I have done for you, this is how you repay me?"

He stared at her speechless.

"'Oh, Chloe, I love you. Oh Chloe, you're the only one who makes me feel like a man'" she continued. "Well you're a liar and a cheat!"

"Who are you?" asked Brett, finally finding his voice.

"Who are you, you son of a bitch!" she snapped, before slapping him again. "Unh,"

"Aah!" yelled Brett.

"Brett!" Lisa snapped.

Then Chloe added the final straw, so to speak.

"Oh and just so you know, it is your baby," she said, angrily.

The room exploded with noise, murmuring the information they had just discovered.

"Oh you bastard!" yelled Lisa, slapping him hard.

"Ow!" yelled Brett

Lisa took off the ring and threw it across the bar, then left. Brett ran after her calling her name. Cal made a dash for the ring, and Chloe ran to join him.

"Come on, come on, come on!" yelled Cal.

Chloe reached Cal, and they ran from the bar together with Cal yelling.

"Go, go, go!"

I smiled and got up slowly, it was so funny and I adored it. Yet the problem was it wasn't the pain, or the stress of having to get Wellington to go, that was making me feel bad. All day so far, all I had been thinking of was what Wakefield had said to me. That last little bit he had whispered.

"Oh, and I know how this is all going to end…and guess what, I have already changed it!"

* * *

Ok, so what do we think Wakefield means? You'll just have to wait and see. I know a lot of this chapter was just HI script but as I said Rebecca was in the whole church scene and in the ring scene and I actually quite like have the real script in there. So we are now in the second act, as the producers of HI call it. The action picks up from here, though slowly. Will Rebecca succeed? You will just have to keep reading to find out. As ever please review, it does improve my writing! *Puppy dog eyes!*


	22. Chapter 22 The Decisions We Make

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything or anyone from Harper's Island, or anything you might recognise from the show. Neither do I own anything from Harper's Globe, or any other shows, or films, or songs, I may make references to. I do however own Rebecca Jacobs and the idea of Death Jumping and all things related to Death Jumping.

Hi Guys, thanks so much to James, Lilacc, DitzyGenius1218 and Neon Jack for your reviews. It makes my day every time I get a review from one of you guys. To James I have to say you are the first person to ask about the cops, and like the other deaths you'll just have to wait and see. Lilacc I'm happy you like this story and I think your theories are very good, you might be close or you might be far off, but you'll have to wait and see. And Ditzy I will be curious to know what your theories are. And Neon Jack I'm happy you like it.

Now there is some bad language in here, so you are warned. I hope you enjoy it and please try to review, it makes me happy!

* * *

_**Chapter twenty-two-The Decisions We Make**_

I stumbled now from The Cannery, and headed for home. Yet as I was going, I stopped. I saw someone crossing the street, heading for Harper's Globe, and suddenly I remembered my calculations. In that moment, I realised I had two deaths still to go, not one. Yes I had Richard, but I also had Sparky. He died today, but was found tomorrow. I rolled my eyes at my own stupidity, and continued back towards home.

I suddenly felt my phone vibrate. I glanced at the screen to find I had two txt messages. Both from Sully, I hadn't realised he still had my number. The first, was recorded as being sent at around ten minutes past three. It read.

Hey, your late you know, unless your not coming…um need to talk, so could you meet me after the rehearsal out on the patio?x

The second, was recorded as after Wellington had been killed, and was much harder to read.

Oh ggod, um I realy need to see u, ii cann't belive whatss happernd, Rebbecca please meet me, I'm scared…

It looked more like a drunken txt, but what really got to me was the fact he had admitted to me he was scared, even though it was through a txt. Sully had never been one for admitting stuff like that, so he must have been in a really bad way. I sighed, going home would have to wait and yet I refused to walk up, so I walked to my house and got in the truck. It was muddy and it had been raining, so the truck was the better choice. I reached the Candlewick. It was so quiet, it was unnerving. I headed in looking around for where the guys were, I knew they were in one of the living rooms, but there was more then one. I eventually found them, all sat seemingly lost in thought. Beth saw me, as did Danny. They all finally turned.

"Rebecca?" said Danny. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you were all alright," I replied, feeling awkward.

"How did you know something was wrong?" asked Beth.

"I got a txt…" I started.

"You dragged her into this?" said Danny, sharply to Sully.

"No, I…" Sully mumbled.

"No I got a txt earlier, look what's happened?" I asked.

At that point everyone started looking away, or at each other. Sully pouring himself some more scotch, got up and came over to me.

"I'll explain somewhere else," he said, guiding me away.

Once we were alone, which happened to be the dining room, he seated himself down. I joined him, reading his features and trying to understand what he was feeling.

"Thomas Wellington is…is dead," he managed to say, finally.

"What! How?" I replied, trying to sound shocked.

"At the rehearsal," he said, then added "Which you didn't show up to,"

He took a swig of the scotch.

"When the lights went out, some weapon fell from the chandelier and impaled him," Sully continued, he voice sounding funny. "Well split him almost in two, if you want to be correct,"

"Weapon?" I queried. "What sort of weapon?"

"I don't know, some long wooden handled thing, with a narrow spade sort of head," he said, moving his hands at the same time. "I haven't seen one before,"

"A head spade," I murmured, under my breath.

"What?" he questioned.

"A head spade," I repeated. "What you described, sounds to me, like a head spade,"

"What's a head spade?" asked Sully, staring intently at my face.

"It's a whaling weapon, they used to use it to cut the whale up, like sever its spinal cord to remove its head," I said, casually, lost in thought.

"Rebecca? Rebecca!" he said, waving his free hand in front of my face.

I looked at him, I think I had gone pale.

"Are you, alright?" he asked, emphasizing on the you.

"Yeah, just brings back memories I wish I could forget," I said, glancing out the window.

"You mean of Wakefield, you were here weren't you, when the murders occurred," he said, his blue eyes watching my every move.

"Yes, but I don't think you ever knew he chased me with that head spade," I said, looking him in the eyes.

"No, I didn't," he said, also now glancing out the window.

"But, you didn't originally ask me to come here to talk about this, did you," I said, changing the subject.

"No, your right," he said, returning his gaze to me and taking another swig. "Before all this, Henry told me that Trish told him, that you were in my room all last night,"

"Yeah so," I replied. "You were piss-drunk, I didn't want you to choke on your own sick or something,"

"I just didn't know you cared so much," he said, his gaze moving to the floor.

"Of course I do, you're my friend," I said, peering at him. "I guess this means, you don't remember me being there last night,"

"Well…uh…no," he said, slowly.

"Never mind, I'm amazed you don't have a killer hangover," I said, a slight smile crossing my lips.

"Used to it, I suppose," he said, himself smiling a little. "You do know we are probably leaving today,"

"Hmm," I murmured, thinking actually no your not.

"Well, you are going to come with us right?" he said, looking at me.

"What? No I'm not leaving, why should I?" I replied, slightly shocked.

"A guy's just been murdered and your going to stay where there's a killer?" said Sully, giving his best 'are you completely crazy' sounding voice.

"I have lived here for ten years and this just looks like someone wanted Wellington dead," I replied.

"There is more then one body!" said Sully, his voice straining.

"What?"

"When we went out with Henry on the fishing…"

"Oh the dead guy in the boat, Danny told me," I replied, matter of fact.

"Oh, okay, look something just doesn't feel right, please for me," he said, sounding desperate. "It's not safe here,"

"I didn't survive a killing spree and two murderers to run at the first sign of death!" I said, a little more firm then I meant to be.

"What do you mean two murderers? Who's the other one?" Sully asked, slight anger in his voice.

"It doesn't matter, but I'm not just leaving on a boat," I said, my own anger rising. "I have friends here, Jimmy, Shane, Nikki, Andy and others…"

"They should leave too!" he snapped.

"They won't and I'm not just going to leave them!" I snapped, back. "Anyway where would I go?"

"Stop being so selfish!" he replied, before adding quietly. "You could come stay with me,"

"Me! Selfish! You're the one suggesting I abandon my friends, and come and live with you!" I raged, anger filling my senses. "This is why I didn't come and see you, because we always end up fighting!"

I stood up, but he stood up too and blocked my way.

"Your coming and that's final, whether you like it or not!" he snapped, seemingly ignoring my last comment.

"Why!"

"Because…I'm not leaving here without you!" he replied, with a look that suggested he was going to say something else, but had decided against it.

"Well you'll have to stay then won't you, cause I'm not leaving," I snapped, shoving him out the way.

He grabbed onto my arm, and I swung and glared intensely at his face.

"Let go," I said, with a horrible calmness.

He didn't, we stood staring at each other for a few tense moments. Yet even though he was mad, I could see a slight glassiness in his eyes and almost a look of hurt and sadness, rather then the fury he was expressing. Maybe he saw that in me too, because he finally let go and turned his back to me.

"Go then, but I'm getting on that boat," he said, quietly.

I turned, and started to walk away.

"But, know I'll be looking for you to be there," he added.

I think my heart broke there and then, I walked away quickly. I headed straight for the car park and got in the car. I sat there in silence, and found I could no longer hold back the tears that threatened to fall. Wiping them away, I set off back to the docks. I still had a few hours before Richards jump, and I didn't want him to see me like this. My tear stained face would definitely not be a good convincing point. As I reached the docks, I headed to The Marlin. I needed tea if anything, and somewhere to sit and gather my thoughts. Yet as I approached, someone was waiting for me.

"Hi," said Cole.

"Uh, hey! Um and to what, do I owe the pleasure of this unexpected visit?" I said.

"I'm here to warn you, it's not safe," said Cole, with a dark look in his eyes

Great another one, I thought.

"Oh, right, is this because of Wellington's death?" I asked.

"There is a murderer here, I know there is," he replied. "I think it's Wakefield, I think Charlie lied,"

"What makes you so sure?" I questioned.

"It's more likely then a copycat, if you like it's to close to the original for it to be a copy," he said, plainly.

"I heard a rumour they think it's possibly the son in law, but I think they may suspect JD," I said, quietly.

"It's not JD," he said, staring at me.

"Well I don't think so either, but the boy's going to need help," I said, looking him in the eye.

"You mean me?" he said.

I nodded.

"Ok, you see him, you tell him where to go," he said, starting to leave.

"Oh and Cole!" I called, after him, he turned. "Why did you warn me?"

"Cause I trust you," he replied, before leaving.

As I sat on the deck, looking out at the calm quiet bay. I realised just how much I would miss living here, when the case was over. I was so lost in thought, that when a voice called my name I almost dropped the entire mug of tea down myself.

"Jesus! You scared the hell outta me!" I exclaimed, to the familiar face that was looking up at me from the docks.

"Sorry," said JD. "I couldn't see if you were there,"

"Well come on board then," I said, turning away. "You want some tea, coffee, anything?"

"No I'm good thanks," He replied. "I came here earlier, but you weren't around,"

"I had stuff to do, so I was probably in town" I replied, thinking I was actually in The Cannery. "Well, what do you want then JD?"

"I think that, Abby's Dad thinks I killed Wellington," he said, his voice a little shaky. "Then of course, when I found Uncle Marty…"

"Uncle Marty is dead too!" I said, again maybe slightly over doing the shocked voice.

"Yeah, he was hanging in a tree," said JD, glancing around.

At that point, I thought, if I had truly been a character in the story, then I would definitely be leaving. I now knew that at least three people were dead. That would give just cause for anyone to suspect something.

"This is bad," I said.

"Plus I think Wakefield's alive, and that's one of the reasons I'm here," he said, coming closer. "You were there when Charlie shot Wakefield, did he kill him?"

I paused, I didn't want to lie, but I couldn't very well tell him that I had known all these years Wakefield was alive.

"I'm not sure…" I started.

"How can you be not sure," he said, his dark blue eyes trying to read me. "We have been friends for many years, built our friendship on trust…you can trust me,"

"I fell before Wakefield did," I said, slowly. "I heard the shots, but I didn't stick around,"

"Well if you survived the fall…"

"No, wait, JD!" I said, interrupting him and grabbing his arm. "I didn't fall from the same height, I only fell about eight meters,"

"So you think he's dead?" he said. "You believe the Sheriff?"

"I didn't say that, all I'm saying is you can't truly be sure either way," I said, looking him in the eyes. "The body that Charlie claimed was Wakefield's was kept under wraps, only he and Campbell were allowed near it,"

"It's all very strange," JD said, nervously. "I wish I knew more,"

"About Wakefield?"

"About everything, I wish I knew what was going on," He replied. "I don't know what to do,"

"There is a man you should talk to," I replied. "He may be able to give you some answers,"

"Who?"

"Well, before I help you JD, I need you to promise me you'll do something for me," I said, realising this was my chance.

"Ok, what do you need me to do?" he queried.

"Not yet, tomorrow, and I want you to do what I ask without question immediately, however weird it may sound,"

"Ok, I promise,"

"Good, the man you need to see lives here," I said, pointing to a spot in the woods on a map.

"That old hunting cabin?" JD said, with a touch of disbelief in his voice.

"Yep, remember Cole Harkin,"

JD nodded, of course he did, he had gone to visit him many times in the burns clinic.

"He can help you," I said.

"Thanks," said JD, giving me a hug.

I was both surprised and happy; partly because JD valued me and partly because Shane wasn't here to see this.

"Oh and JD, I'll meet you down here, near the docks, tomorrow evening," I said. "I'll txt you,"

"Ok, you still have my number?" he called, as he was leaving.

"Yeah, unless you changed it,"

"I'll send you a txt, then you have my new number," he said, standing part way up the docks.

"How do you know my number hasn't changed?" I called.

"Cause it never does!" he replied, with a grin.

When he had gone I mulled over everything. Sully worrying about me, Cole Harkin warning me and JD putting his hard to gain trust in me. I seemed to be stirring the characters a little too much. I couldn't affect the story, but even so, it was hard not to make a dent. I sighed, why was everything so complicated.

It was soon time to be heading up to the Candlewick. I would have walked, but I had to give myself some chance to get to Sparky. The only problem was, there could be nothing linking to me anywhere near the Candlewick. So I drove up and continued slightly into the woods. I hid the truck from prying eyes and now walked up. The problem was I had no idea where Richard was. I wondered around for what felt like ages, I was panicking that I wouldn't find him in time, when I spotted someone who looked like him. I almost ran into the bar, he was sat there brooding over a drink of some kind.

"Mr Allen? Richard?" I said, trying to get his attention.

He turned slowly, and eyed me up.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I need to speak with you, in private," I said, glancing around.

"Why?" he asked, this was not going to be easy.

"It concerns…your daughter," I said, thinking it might possibly get him to come.

"What about Madison?" he replied, turning back to his drink.

"She's in danger, and if you don't come with me now then you'll be sorry," I said, getting exasperated.

"Why don't you just leave me alone," he replied, not caring.

"You don't care about your daughter?" I said, trying to sound shocked.

"Yes, but I know for a fact Madison is fine, so I don't know what your up to, but I'm not going with you,"

Great I thought, well this is how it's all going to end, everything is going to go down the drain, what a waste. Then it came to me, I knew that Charlie, Katherine and Trish had found the Wakefield articles in Richard's briefcase, but unlike them I knew why he had them.

"Fine then," I said, quietly coming closer, so I could whisper in his ear. "But know that I'm not the only one who knows why you have those Wakefield articles in your briefcase!"

I started to turn and leave, when he grabbed my arm, I turned back to him and our eyes met.

"Wait, what do you know?" he said, urgently.

"Ah, now I have your attention," I said, with a sly smile. "Now I'll tell you, if you come with me,"

He glanced around, before nodding and following me out into the grounds. Once I was sure we couldn't be seen, I stopped and turned to him.

"So…" started Richard.

"I'll answer your questions, if you promise to do something for me without question afterwards," I said, offering my hand to seal the deal.

"Um, ok," he said, taking my hand.

"Good, well, what do you want to know," I said.

"How do you know about the articles in my briefcase," he asked.

"I happen to be friends with the people who own the newspaper, and plus I saw you go in there this morning to collect them," I said, preying I was right about what he had done in the morning.

"How do you know what I collected?" he asked, nervously.

"Cause as I said, I'm friends with the people who work there," I replied.

"Oh, ok, who else knows I have them?" he said, glancing around.

"Well, I think Katherine does, and I have a feeling that Trish and the Sheriff know too," I answered, watching his reaction.

"Great!" he said, frustration in his voice. "They're going to think the wrong thing…"

He paused, looking at me.

"It's not what you think!" he said, glaring at me.

"What do I think then?" I said, curious to know his thoughts.

"You think, that I looked up the Wakefield stuff, to make Wellington's death look like a Wakefield murder," he snapped. "Don't you?"

"No," I answered, calmly.

He stared, confused.

"I know the real reason you have them," I replied. "Cause you have some idea about someone else, you think they are connected to Wakefield,"

"No, that's not possible,"

"And now your thinking, that in fact they probably murdered Wellington," I continued. "You just don't know how to prove it,"

"What do you know, did they do it," he asked.

"I can't answer that yet," I said, mysteriously.

"You know who I think it is, don't you?" he questioned, watching my face.

"Yes," I said, then added in a whisper. "Henry Dunn, because you know both Wakefield and Henry came from Tacoma, and you know some murders happened there recently,"

"I think he committed them, and maybe a few others,"

"You mean the ones in Seattle?"

"Hmm, and now possibly the one here, but I'm not sure,"

"Well I think I have answered a lot, now you have to hold up your end of our deal," I said, desperate for him to leave, as it was starting to get dark.

"Well, you haven't answered everything, one last question then, ok," he replied, slowly.

"Ok, hit me with it," I said, watching him.

"You said, you're not the only one who knows the real reason I have those articles," he started. "Who is the other person?"

I sighed, I had hoped he wouldn't ask this. You see I knew Trish would have told Henry about the articles, and Henry being Henry would have worked out what Richard was really up to. After all, this was the reason he died tonight, because he was getting to close to the truth and Henry also hated him.

"The other person…the other person is Henry Dunn," I said, finally

His facial expression changed.

"Ok, tell me what you want me to do?"

"You take this map and this piece of paper, you head down to this beach," I explained. "

"There you will find a hidden boat, you put it on the water and get in it,"

"You want me to leave, why?"

"You promised you wouldn't question!" I said, slightly angrily.

"Oh sorry, continue,"

"You start it, and it'll take you back to Seattle," I continued. "Someone will meet you there,"

"Ok, do I go now?" he asked, glancing around again.

"Yep, but I'm going to need you phone," I said, he gave me a look. "Oh, and you can't be seen when you leave or contact anyone,"

He looked insulted, but he handed me his phone anyway.

"Do all this and everything will be fine,"

"What about my family," he said, glancing back at the Candlewick.

"You'll see them again, they will be fine as long as you do everything I have just said, ok?" I told him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, ok," he said, nodding, and with that he left.

The change occurred, my blood rushed, anger welled up inside me. Wow this man had a lot of emotions. My skin felt like it had many goose bumps erupting over its surface, sending shivers down my spine. I blinked and I finally stood as Richard. I glance down at myself, before heading off back into the Candlewick. I sat back down at the bar, ordering another drink. I then swigged it down, and move off through the hotel. I saw Sully and the others were still sitting around. None of them were saying much. I watched for a few minutes, and spotting Cal and Chloe getting up and heading off in the direction of bed, I knew the time had come. Moving towards the patio, to head outside, I pulled out Richard's phone and found his lawyers number. It rang twice before it was answered.

"Good evening Mr Allen,"

"Hi Neil," I responded.

"What can I do for you sir?" he asked

"I need your assistance, I will need you to come to Harper's Island,"

"Ok, Mr Allen, what sort of trouble are we speaking about?"

"My father in law has been murdered," I said, knowing the scene was coming any moment.

"And you're a suspect?" he said, not sounding surprised.

"I have not been charged with anything, but I'm not saying another word with out you present," I replied, now I had to be careful to get this right.

In the scene, I knew you couldn't hear what Neil was saying, so I had to time my answers.

"I can't easily get there Mr Allen," replied Neil.

"The Sheriff is gonna be coming back in the morning and I will refer him to your office," I told him.

"Ok Mr Allen,"

"More importantly," I continued, now more quietly, as I was stood staring at Madison. "I don't know what Shea's gonna do. She was pretty pissed,"

"You know if you divorce her, she'll keep all the money," said Neil, seriously.

"No, I don't care about the money, okay?" I said, knowing the moment was coming any minute. "But I want you to fight for shared--"

Pain erupted through my back and chest, blood filled my mouth and ran down my chin. I knew Neil was likely calling my name down the phone, which was some how still in my hand, and was hanging by my side. Madison had looked up, it so looked like she could see me standing here with a harpoon through my chest.

"Madison," I managed to say, spitting blood as I said it.

Then as suddenly as the harpoon had hit me, I was yanked backwards and hit the ground with a thud. In the last few moments, a slightly blurry face appeared, but I knew his voice.

"You know Richard, I have to say, I have never felt such pleasure in killing someone," Henry said. Then he laughed a cold hard laugh, and I fell into darkness.

I gasped coming back round. God I hated Henry, but I still had to go and save Sparky. I was in the grounds, and unfortunately the truck was on the other side. I headed up towards the Candlewick. I had only walked a few meters, when I started having difficulty breathing. I could not suck in enough oxygen it seemed, leaving me feeling breathless and lightheaded. I had to keep going, I made it into the hotel and ended up tripping. I hit the floor and tried to get up again. I failed and lay there for a few minutes, before trying again. I was up and making my way as fast as I could go, that was when he spotted me. I had almost crashed into a table, as I had stumbled again, and he had looked up. He was over in an instant.

"Rebecca? Are you ok?" Sully asked, the concern evident.

"Yep, I'll be fine," I grumbled, I didn't have time for this.

"Are you drunk?" he asked, looking me in the eyes and answering his own question.

"No, just tired," I lied, though I could hardly tell him what I had just done.

"Is everything ok?" asked Danny, now appearing with Mal behind him.

"Yes!" I snapped, forcing myself forward.

"You don't appear to be ok," stated Danny.

"I'll be fine," I said, stumbling away.

My sharp senses, picked up the last bits of the conversation as I left.

"Is she drunk, dude?" asked Mal, to Sully I presumed.

"No," he said, simply.

"But she's swaying all over the place man," commented Danny.

"Well, she's not drunk, ok!" said Sully.

"Fine, if you say so, you coming?" said Danny.

"No, you guys go, I'm going to stay down here a little longer,"

"Ok, but don't forget to get some sleep dude," said Mal.

I continued out of the Candlewick, and off down the drive. Breathing was painful, and my breath came in and out in rasps. I finally reached the truck and got in. I sped off, I had to reach Sparky's. I reached town at around twenty to nine, preying I wouldn't be late. I hid the car, so Wakefield wouldn't suspect anything. I had swigged painkiller, but it wasn't really helping with the breathing. I couldn't worry about myself now, and I used what energy I had to run to Sparky's. I hammered on the door and to my relief he opened it.

"Hey there kid, what's up?" he asked, studying my face.

"I don't have much time," I rasped.

"Well come in, have you lost your voice?" he said, moving to let me in.

"Sort of, look I need you to do something for me, and however weird it may seem, I need you to do it now," I said, sounding awful.

"Do you want something for that sore throat?" he asked.

"Um go on then," I said. "Look will you do this thing?"

"Depends what it is," he replied, moving into the kitchen.

"I need you to leave and quickly," I croaked.

"Right ok, why?" he said, returning with some cough sweets.

"Cause if you do, I'll give you an exclusive beyond your wildest dreams," I said, hoping a bribe would work.

"Really, well, as much as I would like that, I can't leave Robin," he said, watching me.

"She'll be in danger if you don't leave, please," I said. "It's only for a few days, and I'll do anything,"

"Anything? You should never offer that kid," he said. "Ok, so what is this exclusive then?"

"The biggest one around, all about murder, mayhem and dark secrets," I said, mysteriously.

"Ok, ok, look just because it's you kid, I'll do what you ask," he said, that soft twinkle in his eyes.

"Ok, go out the back, don't be seen and don't contact anyone," I started. "Take this piece of paper, and head down to that pebble beach near the harbour,"

"Right ok,"

"You'll find a boat, get it on the water and get in it," I continued. "Start it and it'll take you back to Seattle, where someone will meet you,"

"Ok, fine, but you better give me that story," he said, with a knowing smile.

I nodded.

"Sure thing, Sparky," I said, hugging him before he left. "Oh and can I borrow your specks, you can have these for now,"

He stared and handed over his glasses.

"You know, it almost sounds like you plan to impersonate me," he said, chuckling as he left.

I smiled, thinking he didn't know how close he was to the truth. I felt a warm feeling, the blood started to rush and breathing became easier. My muscles and joints squirmed and moved, my body stretched and finally after several blinks I was Sparky. I moved off to the kitchen to make some coffee, I didn't know how long I had to wait. About twenty minutes later, I heard a bang and then I heard heavy footsteps. I moved quietly, trying to see who it was, but knowing who it was. I moved slowly, but there was no one there, I relaxed a little when suddenly I was grabbed from behind. I struggled with my attacker, knowing it was Wakefield. Suddenly I saw a flash of silver and a horrible stinging sensation, like white hot fire, across my neck. Warm blood started to flow, and I was unable to scream or say anything. Wakefield finally spoke.

"Strange don't you think, a newspaper editor and reporter lost for words," he sneered.

I couldn't say anything, the surroundings were starting to darken.

"Well, at least your last bit of writing will be useful, only you won't be there to see it," continued Wakefield. "But, the saying that a writer leaves parts of themselves in their work will definitely apply to this,"

He started to laugh and blessed darkness cut out the sound. Gasping for air as I came back, I thanked everything that Jimmy's house was close. I had no choice, there was no way I could get home. When I got to his door, I was on the verge of collapse, he opened it and his face paled. I must have looked truly awful. He got me in, but this time he wanted answers and I knew it was only fair.

"Shit Rebecca!" he snapped. "What the hell is going on,"

"You don't want to know," I rasped, my voice hardly there.

"Yes, I do," he said, the anger evident in his voice.

"You know Thomas Wellington was killed with a head spade in the church today," I rasped, hoping to distract him.

"What? No," he said. "Is that the reason, I don't think it is,"

"They are leaving tomorrow on a boat, chartered for the afternoon," I croaked, ignoring him.

"Abby's leaving, again…" he said, slowly.

"Yes, so you better make sure you say goodbye this time," I said, coughing.

"Rebecca, distracting me is not going to work, even if what you telling me is relevant," he said, a little calmer.

"You know me to well, huh?" I said, panting.

"You don't know how much it pains me to see you like this," he said, coming down to my level. "I care about you, and you don't seem to trust me,"

"I do trust you, if I didn't, I wouldn't come to you," I said, giving him a tired smile.

"You need some sleep, you can take the bed,"

"No," I said, shaking my head. "Couch is fine, but will you sit with me for a while?"

"I can't win," he said, with a soft smile.

He went off, and came back with a blanket and pillows. He then seated himself beside me, and pulled me close to him. I lent against his chest listening to his soft breathing and heart beating. I could feel the tiredness washing over me, and found I lowered myself, or maybe he lowered me, onto his lap. He was warm and comfy. I felt his hand rest on my shoulder.

"Get some sleep," he whispered, running his hands through my hair.

I finally gave in to sleep, and faded into darkness.

* * *

Ok, so, do we like it? I hope so, only seven eps to go. The pace is already starting to pick up, and still many death jumps to do. So I hope you'll stick around to the end. Right people, reviews please, so I can know what your all thinking lol! *Puppy dog eyes*


	23. Chapter 23 Emotions can be Troublesome

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything or anyone from Harper's Island, or anything you might recognise from the show. Neither do I own anything from Harper's Globe, or any other shows, or films, or songs, I may make references to. I do however own Rebecca Jacobs and the idea of Death Jumping and all things related to Death Jumping.

Whooo! 100 thousand words!!! Whey mini celebration *cue mini celebration dance* lol! Ok, now I have that out of my system, back to the usual...

Hey thanks so much to Lilacc, James, DitzyGenius1218 and Neon Jack for your reviews. To Lilacc, I am so glad you like it and as to who Rebecca saves and how, well, you'll have to keep reading lol. To James, I can't watch an ep of HI with out wanting to head spade Henry, so growing hatred is great lol. To Ditzy, I love that you like my story and I hope this chapter lives up to standard. An' also to Neon Jack, I hope you'll get to watch all of HI and I hope you like this chapter!

Now once again there are a few words of bad language, but there are people getting murdered and I would be swearing if I was them. Hope you all enjoy this chapter and I do apologize for the length of time between chapters, I do try my best. So enjoy and it would be nice if you would review!x

* * *

_**Chapter twenty-three-Emotions can be Troublesome**_

When I woke, I was in the same position as I had been before. At least, I thought, he hadn't moved me. It was also when I realised, my head was resting still on his lap. I sighed and moved carefully, so I could look up. He had sat with me all night. I smiled as I looked up at him, his head slightly to the side, fast asleep. His hand was still resting on my shoulder and his other, rested on the arm of the couch. I felt bad; his neck was so going to ache when he woke up. I slowly moved, trying not to wake him. I relaxed a little, when I had managed to get off the couch. Looking at him, I sighed again. I had to try and make him a bit more comfy. Moving him slowly and gently, I slid him down, so his head rested on the sofa pillows and put his feet up. I then pulled the blanket over him. At least now he was actually lying down, and somehow he hadn't woken. I now made for the kitchen. Once the coffee was going, I pulled out the itinerary for Saturday and glanced over it. Six, six people lost their lives today and this made me hate Henry all the more. Well seven possibly, but that was all dependant of Beth. All this bloodshed, made me just want to punch him over and over, him and Wakefield. I wanted to punch them, until I wiped their smug smiles off their faces and then some. Today was going to be hard, but at least it wasn't complicated with any double deaths. Those were going to be annoying and the first would be tomorrow morning, but that was then, now I just had to concentrate on getting to each place quickly. I pulled out one of my many maps of the island. This one, however, was marked with Saturday's deaths, so I could plot my route. All the times were on their too, and I now checked it over running my finger along the paths. The first was Malcolm, followed by Patrick Lillis, then Deputy Garret. Next was Brent, who would be difficult, then Cole Harkin and finally JD. I was going to have to do a lot of running. I now took out a piece of paper, and finding I was unable to remember the exact directions through the tunnels, I decided to ring Andy. Well actually I could video phone him, but I would have to be quiet. After a couple of rings he answered.

"Um, hey?" answered Andy, seemingly unsure who was calling him.

"Andy, it's me Rebecca," I said. "Turn on the video call button,"

"Ah, ok," he replied, a bit more confident. "The phone said unknown caller,"

He pressed the button and his face appeared on the screen. I gave him a grin and continued.

"Right, ok, I need the directions to get to Brent in the tunnels," I said, quietly, glancing over at Jimmy.

"Um, oh right," said Andy. "They are…"

He paused, seemingly running over them in his head.

"Left, right, right, left and then left again," he reeled off. "The door is on the right,"

"Excellent," I said, scribbling it down. "Has everyone got there alright?"

"Um yes, Richard and Sparky got here last night," said Andy, slowly.

"What's wrong?" I asked, reading his expression.

"Let's say, Richard's reaction to Mr Wellington was not great," he replied.

"Ah, I see," I replied.

From his place on the sofa, Jimmy moved slightly. I froze terrified he was going to wake up, but he just rolled, so he now faced the coffee table and continued sleeping.

"May I have a quick word with Thomas," I asked, quietly.

"Um yeah sure, one second," he said.

I could hear him yelling for Thomas to come, and the picture moved about as he made his way to find him.

"Here we go," he said, before saying to Thomas. "It's Rebecca,"

"Hello," Thomas said.

"Hi, I wanted to make sure that what was written on the paper is ok with you," I said, watching him carefully.

"I'll play my part, if that is what you're asking," he replied. "What time do you need us down there tomorrow?"

"Well, depending on multiple things, probably eight am would be good," I said, quietly, as Jimmy moved again. "It's unfortunately better for you to wait around, then you to be late,"

"I see, ok, well we will be there," he said.

"Right, good, I will probably see you tomorrow then," I replied. "Bye for now,"

"Bye," he replied, before clicking off.

I sighed, now watching Jimmy as he moved again. Wow he was a restless sleeper, I though maybe I should tell him that. Yet I didn't remember him being like this before, so maybe he was dreaming. I went over to him with my coffee to check. Sure enough he was dreaming, his eyes were moving under his eye lids. I sighed, sometimes it was good for someone to dream and sometimes it wasn't, yet I decided to leave him to it. I sat sipping the coffee thinking about everything I had still to do, when I noticed Jimmy had stopped moving. He seemed to have finally fallen into a peaceful sleep.

It was quarter to nine when Jimmy woke. I had been sat eating toast, when he moaned and mumbled something incoherent. He took a deep breath in, and his eyes flickered open. He squinted at me and then sat up slowly running one hand down his face.

"Morning," he said, his voice thick with sleep.

"Hey, you ok?" I replied, watching him.

"Yeah, bit achy, but I'll be ok," he said, rubbing his neck. "How about you?"

"Yeah, I'm better, don't sound like a frog anymore," I said, with a smile. "Were you dreaming?"

"Hmm, what? Oh um, don't really remember," he said. "Why?"

"Oh, just you got really restless at one point, so I assumed you were dreaming," I said.

"You were watching me sleep?" he queried, giving me a look.

"Well, um…was hard not to," I said, finding my gaze drawn to the floor.

Jimmy yawned and gave me a smile.

"Well, I watched you sleep for a while last night, so I can't say anything," he said, softly.

He got up and ruffled my hair on his way to the kitchen.

"So you going to go see Abby before she leaves?" I said, slightly regretting it when I saw his face change.

"Um, yeah," he said, a slight seriousness to his voice.

"Jimmy?" I said, unable to hide the concern.

I could see a hint of the hurt, he had felt when she had left him, present. It made me feel bad that he had ever had to feel that, and reminded me of many of the mornings we had had when he had stayed with me.

"I don't think I could cope if she didn't say goodbye this time," he said, his voice sounding strange.

I got up and made my way over to him, I put the coffee down and pulled him into a hug.

"Well you're not going to let that happen," I said, moving him, so I could see his face. "Now are you?"

"No," he said, looking at me.

"You're going to go over there and you're going to say goodbye to her," I said, looking him in the eyes.

"She makes me feel so angry!" he said, frustration in his voice. "Then I see her and I find I can't stay mad at her,"

"Well that's love for ya, it makes us feel and do funny things," I said, smiling.

"I don't know anymore, I love her, but I don't know if she feels the same…"

"I'm sure she does," I interrupted.

"If she did, she would have come and said goodbye," he said, sighing.

"You think she's going to run?" I said, watching him.

"Some part of me does," he said, glancing away.

"Jimmy, look at me," I said, sternly.

He did, a sadness in his eyes.

"Go and say goodbye, go and at least talk to her," I continued. "Then you'll feel better about it all,"

"Ok," he said, quietly, before giving me a smile.

"Come on, you can give me a better smile then that," I coaxed.

"Is that better," he said, now grinning.

"Better," I said, grinning back and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Now go,"

I started to shoo him towards his bedroom.

"Ok, ok," he said, laughing. "Sometimes I don't know what I'd do with out you,"

I rolled my eyes and grinned. Twenty minutes later he was ready, I chivvied him out the door, telling him I would see him later and watched him head in the direction of the Candlewick. I was going to go up there, but I had to go a different route. I needed to go via home first to get some fresh clothes. I couldn't believe the amount of clothing I went through on a job. This one was especially messy, due to most of the work occurring in the woods. Before putting on the fresh set of clothes, I glanced over my body. More red marks and lines had appeared. Some, made it look like I had been bound in rope for a long period of time. Yet I had always known this case would take its toll on me. I was ready and feeling more comfortable. I now picked up a rucksack that looked exactly like Malcolm's, and I smiled as I thought about what I was doing; it made me feel good. Then making sure I had what I usually needed, I left the house and set off walking. I had reached the end of the drive when my phone vibrated. It was a txt from Sully, telling me what time the boat arrived. Around four, I had timed a lot of stuff around that, as I had already known the time from the show, but it was good to have it confirmed. I made my way slowly to the Candlewick, preparing for the moment that Sully was going to try and convince me again. I had almost reached it, when I spotted Jimmy on his way back. He looked upset, and I knew I couldn't just walk by and say nothing.

"Jimmy?" I started. "What's up?"

He glanced at the floor, and tried to walk by me. I grabbed his arm and pulled him round, so he faced me.

"Hey, hey, come on look at me," I said, peering at him. "Don't shut me out,"

"She's leaving, I'm losing her again," he said, sadly.

"Sweety, if she's leaving, then it's not your fault," I said, looking at him.

"I can't take it, I…" he started.

"Come on, it's ok," I said, taking hold of him. "She'll come round, you'll see,"

"She's leaving on a boat, she's not coming back," he mumbled.

"Then you can go see her and if you can't afford it, I'll pay for you to go," I said, looking him in the eyes. "I'm your friend and I won't let you down,"

"I can't let you do that," he said.

"You can't stop me, now go do something to take ya mind off it," I said, hugging him.

"What are you going to do?" he asked. "And what's with the bag?"

"Sully wants me to leave on the boat too, I have to somehow get him to realise I'm not going," I said, giving him a smile. "The bag, oh um, I'm off for a walk afterwards,"

"Oh, ok, well he must care for you if he wants you to go," pointed out Jimmy.

"I know, but I'm not leaving my friends, so he has to face it," I said, a little sadly.

"You do realise if you want to go, then you can," he said, seriously

"Yes, but it's not in my nature to abandon my friends," I said, with a smile.

"It's nice to know we mean so much to you," he said, a smile crossing his features. "I value your friendship more then you know,"

"And you all mean the world to me," I said, grinning

"You always know how to cheer me up, I'll see you down at the docks?" he said, grinning.

"No probs, take care," I said, nodding at him before leaving.

I finally reached the Candlewick, and I hid the bag where hopefully no one would find it. Everyone who I saw, seemed to be on edge or suspicious of me. I searched for the people I wanted to find, which didn't take me long. They were sat once again in the same lounge, seemingly jumpy, as they had been the day before. Sully, at least had showered and changed, but as to how much sleep he'd got I couldn't tell. Danny looked like he'd been up most of the night, the two of them looked worse for wear.

"Hey guys, everything ok?" I asked.

They jumped as I spoke, and turned slowly to me.

"No I'm not ok, I'm jumping at everything and nothing," said Danny, glancing at me. "I just want to go,"

"Well, you'll be leaving soon enough," I said, watching them.

"I really wish the boat would have come this morning," said Sully, his leg had started bouncing.

"Your lucky there's a boat coming at all, with all the weather problems happening over in Seattle," I said, giving Sully a look.

He got up now and pulled me aside.

"Your coming, aren't you?" he said, sternly.

"I'm sorry, but no I'm not," I replied, unable to look him in the eye.

"Why," he said, more loudly then he meant to, causing Danny to look up.

"What's going on?" Danny asked.

"Nothing, just a slight disagreement," said Sully, then he added more quietly. "Apart from your friends, what's stopping you?"

"Sully, I have stuff I still need to do here and anyway, I just have this niggling feeling that you aren't going to get on that boat," I said, quietly.

"What stuff?" he snapped. "What stuff could possibly be more important then your own life?"

"It's complicated you wouldn't understand," I replied, trying to stay calm.

"There you go again with the whole mysterious complicated crap, why can't you just tell me?"

"Cause I can't! It's not that I don't want to, I just can't!" I snapped. "Why can't you except there is stuff I can't tell you,"

"Cause practically everything about you is like that, I mean what for instance makes you think I won't get on that boat?" he said, illustrating with his hands. "What would possibly make me stay?"

"I don't know, I just have this feeling, but fine don't believe me," I said. "But don't come running to me when you find I'm right,"

"Ok guys, arguing is not going to help the situation!" said Danny, now coming up to us.

"I know, look Sully I'm sorry," I said, calming myself. "I'm scared too, you know, but it's not in my nature to run ok,"

Sully sighed, he looked at me, struggling with his own emotions.

"I'm sorry too, I just get worked up ok," he said, with a slight smile. "You want to come and help me finish packing?"

"Yeah sure why not, Danny you coming?" I said, giving Sully a squeeze.

"Ok, lets go," he said, and the three of us headed for the stairs.

Once we reached Sully's room, we started making sure all his things were packed. Danny was already done, and so he helped. We had got most of the stuff, when Sully realised that something was missing.

"Where's Muffin," he asked.

That bluddy doll, I thought. If I saw it again, I vowed to myself I would take a pin to it. It annoyed me so much, for some reason I could not fathom.

"I haven't seen it since the bachelor party night when you guys threw it in the pool," I said, not really caring.

"Well, maybe we should go check to see if the staff know where it is," suggested Danny.

"Ok well, I'll go check near the pool and you guys can go ask at reception, and I'll meet you there," I said.

Sully smiled at me in a funny way.

"Planning on escaping us are we?" he asked.

"No, I promise I'll come back, Danny is my witness," I said, grinning at him and winking at Danny.

"Hmm, what do you think Danny?" asked Sully, a cheeky smile crossing his lips.

"Well, I don't know, depends on how trustworthy she is," he said, smiling too.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," I replied, shaking my head. "I love you guys too!"

"Come on lets get searching or we really will miss the boat," said Danny, heading for the door.

"Can't have Rebecca being right," agreed Sully. "Now can we,"

"Really, I don't know why I bother," I said, grinning before leaving the room with the guys.

We searched, but we couldn't find her, and none of the staff seemed to have seen her either. I wondered what had actually happened to the doll, and I couldn't see Wakefield as being the one to have taken her. Nor could I see Henry, though I have to say, while searching for her I was reminded of a video I had seen on Youtube. It had suggested that Muffin was actually the killer of Harper's Island, and once I got that image in my head, I couldn't get it out. We had been searching for more then twenty minutes, when Danny suddenly came up with an idea.

"Wait guys, I think I know where she is," he said, with a funny look on his face.

"Where man?" asked Sully.

"Well, who else apart from Henry and Booth knew we had her?" he said, trying to prompt us.

"I'm gonna go with Mal," I said, giving him a look.

"Exactly, so let's go ask him," said Danny, with a grin. "I bet he has her,"

"Well ok, you guys go do that," I said, indicating them to go. "I have to make a phone call,"

"Ok," said Sully, giving me a look.

"Look, I'll think about it, now go," I said, returning his look.

He nodded, and he and Danny headed into the Candlewick. I didn't have a phone call, but I couldn't be in the scene with them. I was strolling across the lawn, when my phone actually rang. I answered it, wondering who would be ringing me, and a very out of breath voice replied.

"Hello, Rebecca?" they said.

"Um, JD?" I answered, curiously.

"Oh thank god, you've gotta help me," he said, panting. "They're after me,"

"Who's after you?"

"The Sheriff and some men with dogs,"

"What do you expect me to do, I can't stop the Sheriff," I said, exasperated.

"But, if you want me to do whatever that thing was tonight, then you'll have to help me," he said, sounding desperate.

"Look, if they catch you, then your best bet is Cole," I said, trying to reason with him. "Send Charlie to Cole,"

"Uh, ok," he said, sounding unsure. "I can hear them, they're getting closer,"

"Well, I'm sure you can run faster not on the phone," I said, smiling to myself. "But whatever happens, if you get the chance, meet me down at the docks at around quarter to eight,"

"Right ok, I'll try," he said. "Gotta go,"

"Ok, run!" I said, before clicking off.

I knew he'd be caught, but then I also knew he'd escape. It was almost time for me to find Mal. I knew the guys had to leave before I approached him, so I waited. All around me, people were packing and clearing up. I felt bad that this would be the last time the Candlewick was ever used. Maggie had put so much time and effort into it, and all because what was happening, it would end up abandoned. Finally I saw Danny and Sully head down the stairs, and off through the hotel. I now went up and made my way to room 202. The last time I had done this, had been for Booth and now it was Mal's turn. I knocked on the door and waited.

"Look I…" Mal stopped midsentence, as he opened the door to me.

"Hi," I said, with a smile.

"Uh, um hey, look I was about to go,"

"Mal is everything alright?" I asked. "Cause you look upset,"

"It's nothing," he said, turning away from me.

"Obviously, it's not," I said. "Mal come here,"

I pulled him into a hug, he started sobbing and I just held him.

"It's all my fault, everything…" he sobbed.

"What is, come on tell me," I said, softly. "I swear I won't judge you,"

"Booth, he's…he's dead," Mal said, tears streaming down his face.

"You can't know that, anyway, I thought I heard he'd gone back home,"

"We made that up, I was there when he shot himself," said Mal, sadly. "It was an accident, and Sully and Danny are saying I killed him,"

"No…no Mal, they don't mean it," I said, seriously looking him I the eyes. "They're probably upset, and they are just lashing out unintentionally,"

"They were really mad, I have lost all my friends," he sobbed.

"No, they'll forgive you and you still have me," I said, giving him a squeeze. "Now look, I know this is a bad time, but I need you to do something for me,"

"What?" he questioned, sniffing.

"Well, this is gonna sound a bit mad, but I need you to take this piece of paper and this map," I started. "Then you are going to head down to this beach, and there you'll find a hidden boat,"

"Where are you going with this?" he asked, looking at me.

"You get that boat on the water, get in and start it," I said, seriously. "Let it take you back to Seattle, and someone will meet you there,"

"But, I'm already going on the other boat," he said.

"Look, I'll fund part of you beer venture if you do it," I said, hoping the bribe would work.

"I'm done with money, it's lost me everything…"

"No, it hasn't, look you just have to trust me," I said, pleading.

"Look I have something I have to do and…"

"Malcolm!" I snapped. "Please, Booth's not dead!"

He swung round at that, I had tried to avoid this, but I had no other option. I was running out of time.

"Yes he is, I buried him," he said, staring at me as if I had lost my mind.

"No, you didn't bury…the real him,"

"Your trying to convince me, that Booth has some doppelganger?" he said, anger in his voice. "Don't take me for a fool Rebecca, I thought you were my friend!"

"I can prove it," I said, pulling out my phone.

He just glared at me, as I dialled the number and held the phone to my ear.

"Hey Booth, can you press the video call button and just prove something for me,"

"Um, ok," he replied.

"There Mal, now do you believe me?"

Mal stared his mouth open.

"No, no, that can't be real," he mumbled.

"Malcolm?" said Booth, peering at the screen.

"Booth, but…how?"

"You have to trust her Malcolm," said Booth. "Do what she says, and everything will be fine,"

"Ok, Booth, ok"

"Thanks Booth, speak later," I said, giving him a smile. "Bye,"

I put the phone away and looked at Malcolm.

"Now will you do what I ask?"

"Yes, I'm sorry Rebecca," he answered. "I should have trusted you,"

"No probs, now look, you can't be seen and you can't contact anyone," I replied, smiling. "Oh and I'll need your phone, now you don't have much time, so go,"

Mal nodded and thanked me, handed over his phone. I grinned at him, and gave him a hug before he left. Now I changed, my whole body distorting and the usual fire burning through my veins. I gasped and blinked rapidly, getting used to the change in vision. It's interesting that everyone sees slightly differently. I grabbed the bag with the money in, and headed down stairs. I swapped the bags round and then moving carefully, making sure no one saw me, slipped into the basement. I walked along the dingy corridor, until I reached the incinerator room. Ignoring the no entry sign, I headed in there, glancing around the small room. Making my way over to the furnace, I placed the bag down on a conveniently positioned dustbin and carefully opened the furnace door. Then taking out a wad of the cash, I chucked it in the fire and watched it burn. I was impressed at how real it looked, and how it burned like the real stuff. Happy that it would burn, but still keeping in character i.e. miserable, I continued taking it a wad at a time and chucking it in. My sharp sense of hearing picked up someone entering, but I had to ignore it. I had chucked three more wads in and was watching it, when suddenly I was grabbed. I yelled, as they pulled with quite some force. I saw a flash of silver, and down came the head spade. I yelled in pain as my attacker, one Henry Dunn, swung the weapon again, seemingly not caring where he hit. I lashed out and caught him off guard. I now tried to pull myself up, and I knew I would regret it, but I had to do it. I grabbed the edge of the furnace, and yelled as I felt my flesh sizzle. I could smell it and it made me sick, but Henry was back and swinging and I couldn't hold on. Pain flooded my body, as he decapitated me and I fell finally into darkness.

I gasped as I came back, I was in the lobby near to the basement door. My body ached, but what was annoying was my fingers were on fire. I went to see if the bag was still there, and thank god it was. I used my other hand to pick it up, and got it on my back. I had to get out of there. I headed down the front steps, and continued to the drive. I was going to the docks, but first I would have to get the cats. Everything I was saving for people, that I had been unable to do so before leaving Seattle, had to be stored on The Marlin. I was moving The Marlin tonight, and so everything needed to be on it. As I reached home, I put the bag in the right front seat and went into the house to find the cats. Once they were safely in the carriers, I loaded them all in the truck and got in. I would have to go slowly, as I was driving basically one handed. I reached the docks and was starting to unload it, when Jimmy spotted me.

"Need a hand?" he called.

"Um, I'm fine," I said, knowing I would have to move quickly as Abby would be soon down here.

"No your not, I'll help," he replied, with a grin, coming over.

"Fine, but it's only a few cat carriers," I said, picking two up.

"It's not a problem," he said.

"Well, I obviously can't convince you otherwise," I said, with a smile.

"So, what's with all the cats?" he queried.

"Um, I said I would do a vet trip for Andy," I said, unable to think of much else.

"Oh ok, is he alright, cause I haven't seen him around," said Jimmy, sounding concerned.

"Oh yeah, he's fine," I said, worrying. "He had to go away to see some relatives, and so he asked me to look after the cats and take them to the vets,"

"Ah, ok, that explains it then," he said, though I wasn't sure he was convinced.

Once all the cats were loaded, I thanked him and told him I had stuff to do. He nodded, although he had a funny look on his face and headed back to his boat. I was lucky, because twenty minutes later Abby appeared. I watched the scene with delight; it made me so happy to see them. I watched as she finally made her move, paused and then just went for it, kissing him passionately. It gave me shivers of happiness, but not even this elated feeling could stop me from the realisation, I still had five jumps to do. I left now, heading towards town, I had to find Patrick. I reached the station and entered.

"Hello?" I called. "Is anyone here?"

"Rebecca?" called the familiar voice of Shane.

"Yeah, Rebecca in here," called JD.

I headed into the holding area.

"Hey, are either of the deputies around?" I asked, the two of them.

"Um, I thought Patrick was," said Shane. "Why?"

"I have some information for them,"

"What information?" asked JD. "Stuff that can get me out?"

"Yeah, dumbass, she's gonna get you out," sneered Shane. "She knows who killed Wellington, it was me!"

"Shane, come on," I said. "Sorry JD, but it's not that sort of information.

"Well, how can I help you then?" JD asked.

Shane gave me a look, and then glanced repeatedly between us both.

"Is there something you're not telling me Rebecca?" he said, with a raised eyebrow.

"No, look it's not like that…" I started.

"Well, obviously I don't know you that well," he snapped.

"Shane, leave her alone," said JD, before adding. "She's probably one of the only friends you've got,"

"Why you little…" Shane snarled.

"Guys!" I yelled, glaring at each in turn.

I had to come up with something fast.

"Shane I was just asking JD to give something to my Aunt, when he got back to Seattle," I said, still watching them to make sure they didn't hurt each other.

"Oh…" Shane started, but before he could say any more, the door to the holding area opened.

"Right Shane, JD, off to check something at the crime scene and…" Patrick paused. "Oh, Rebecca, sorry didn't realise you were here,"

I almost sighed with relief, when I saw him.

"Ah, there you are," I said, beaming at him. "I need to talk to you,"

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Shane giving me a look that said 'are you seriously wanting to talk to the idiot!'. JD just watched.

"Oh, um ok," he replied. "Well you guys better behave,"

"See you guys later," I said, giving Shane a look as we left and he rolled his eyes and shook his head.

Once we were out the door and out of Shane's and JD's earshot, I cornered him.

"Ok, Patrick, I'm gonna be straight with you," I started, hoping he wouldn't be too hard to convince. "I need you to do something for me and I need you to do it now,"

"Well as long as it isn't breaking the law, I think I can help you, but you do know I have to go check the crime scene,"

"Yes well, that will have to wait," I said, looking him in the eye.

"Look how long is this going to take?" he asked, fidgeting.

"Right, your going to take this piece of paper, and your going to go down to the beach that's down that way," I said, indicating to a path behind the station.

"Sorry?" he said, looking confused.

"You'll find a boat, which you put on the water get in it and start," I said, smiling. "It'll take you to Seattle, and some one will meet you,"

"But I can't leave…"

"It's not hard, just make sure no one sees you and don't contact anyone," I said, guiding him to the path. "Oh, and I'll need your gun and your phone,"

"Is this an attempt at breaking JD and Shane out?" he asked, giving me a look.

"Do I look like a criminal to you, no I have been told to tell you this by Charlie," I said, preying he was not smart enough to work out I was lying.

"Well maybe, I should check with him," started Patrick. "It seems an odd order,"

"Are you questioning him, you surely don't want to seem like an idiot in front of him," I said, giving him a look. "You should do it, without question,"

"Well ok, but why did he ask you to deliver it?" he asked, giving me a suspicious look.

"Well he knows I'm trustworthy, and he was busy and saw I was headed this way, so he told me to tell you," I said, feeling frustration.

"Ok, I think you're truthful, so I'll do it," he said, smiling. "Here's my gun and my phone, and you should probably take these car keys too,"

At that point I couldn't believe it had worked, and found I really had to agree with Shane's earlier assumption of Patrick. He was sweet, but my god was he a buffoon!

"Good, off you go then," I said, patting him on the shoulder.

Once he was gone, I let the change occur. My blood pumped hotter, and I could just imagine my brain getting smaller, but I then thought that was slightly cruel. My body tingled and stretched. I shivered and blinked and stood as Patrick. I sighed, attached my weapon, put his phone in a pocket and now made my way to the car. There were two, but I had only keys for one, so I worked it out by process of elimination. Finally, I set off up to the church. I parked near by and walked the last part up to it. It was so peaceful and quiet, the birds were singing. I thought I saw someone at one point watching me from the bushes, but I shook it off. Inside I was thinking it was Wakefield of course, but Patrick didn't know that. I actually didn't know the reason Patrick had wanted to come up here and check something. Maybe he had realised something, that would lead them to the killer, but I would never know. I started checking stuff, and my senses picked up a presence, someone entering the church. I continued trying to act like I didn't know someone was there, when Wakefield must have tripped. I swung round.

"Who's there?" I called out. "I know someone's in here,"

I started checking the pews, making my way up the church. I had heard the sound from the right hand side, so I checked those pews first. I had been looking for about ten minutes, and was turning to check the left hand side of the row I was on, when I was grabbed from behind. I struggled, but Wakefield was much stronger. I was trying with one hand to get to my gun when I saw the flash of silver, and like he had done with Sparky, he slit my throat.

He waited, not letting go. I was choking and the world started to dim, then all went black.

As I came back outside the church, I knew I had to run. Wakefield was going to be coming out any second, and he would be coming in this direction. I had to get back to the station before him, and I had to time it right. The problem was, once again my voice was almost gone and I had no idea how I was going to convince Garret. The one thing I knew for sure however, was that I definitely wasn't getting any sleep tonight.

* * *

Ok, there ya go. So what do we think, The action is increasing and soon you'll learn so much more. Still many jumps to go, and will Rebecca ever let anyone know her secret before the case is over? Well you'll all just have to keep reading. So as I ask every time, if you wish to voice an opinion on anything or ask a question then all you have to do is hit that review button! *Puppy dog eyes*


	24. Chapter 24 Into the Dark

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything or anyone from Harper's Island, or anything you might recognise from the show. Neither do I own anything from Harper's Globe, or any other shows, or films, or songs, I may make references to. I do however own Rebecca Jacobs and the idea of Death Jumping and all things related to Death Jumping.

Hey, thanks to Lilacc, DitzyGenius1218, Neon Jack and James for you lovely reviews. As ever they make me happy. I'm sorry this chapter has taken a while, I have been revising and so I had to find time lol. To Lilacc I love your enjoying this, and I can't wait to write the double deaths, lots of stuff coming with those. As for Sully and Rebecca, we shall just have to wait and see what happens. To Ditzy, I love the fact the double deaths give you thrills, they are coming. Hope you find this chp exciting. Neon Jack, thanks for your comments and hope you like this chp. James, the cops will come soon enough, see what you think of this chp. So to all, I hope you enjoy this chapter, I put quite a bit of thought into it.

Now as ever I am warning you all of the bad lauguage, but as it gets more tense I suppose the characters can be forgiven for it. So read on and enjoy this lovely long chapter and don't forget to tell me what you think. It makes my day :D

* * *

_**Chapter twenty-four-Into the Dark**_

I was running, when a thought occurred to me and I skidded to a halt. Ok, Deputy Lillis was dead, but he had to go and get Madison. He was going to take her back to the room. Yet the idea that had alerted me, was the fact that Brent was in that room, strung up. It was unlikely, that Wakefield would like Madison to see him strung up. Oh God, I thought, it was Brent before Garret. I now launched myself in a different direction. I had done it again, only this time I had really screwed up. I sprinted for the tunnel, maybe he would get Madison first, I mean after all the Candlewick wasn't far from the church. Maybe he would make her wait, while he moved Brent. Or more likely he would go get rid of Brent, and then go and get Madison. I was panicking, and far from the usual cool Death Jumper that I was.

I finally saw the tunnel up ahead, and I slowed. After all, running head first into Wakefield or even possibly Henry was not the best idea. I calmed myself, and crept towards the tunnel. Crossing my fingers I wouldn't meet Wakefield in the dark, and preying I hadn't destroyed the case, I entered the tunnel. It was pitch black, and the entrance was a bit damp. I felt my way along the walls, constantly running through Andy's directions. The first was left, so I stayed to the left of the tunnel. I moved slowly, even though there was a sense of urgency, but I was completely in the dark so to speak. Finally I stumbled forward, and found the tunnel to the left. I took one last look at the entrance where there was still daylight, before plunging into the dark. The next two directions were both right, so I manoeuvred to the right hand side of the tunnel. The wall had something on it, and I truly didn't want to know what I was touching. I found the right turning and continued. My footsteps made far too much noise for my liking, and I found I was trying to breathe quietly without knowing it.

There was a sudden movement, and I felt a draft on my leg. I almost jumped out of my skin, but it was just one of the crawl spaces between tunnels. At least I hoped it was. I was too jumpy, and finding it hard to concentrate. So I was very happy to find the last right, and now as I entered it, I moved to the left. Two left's to go and then I only need to convince Brent to leave, hope he gets out without been seen and oh, just tell him to handcuff me back up in his place. Piece of cake, I thought rolling my eyes, yeah I wish!

I continued feeling my way through the dark, stopping occasionally at a noise that would spook me. The left finally appeared, I could smell something now and it stung my nose. I wondered if there were any rats in the tunnel, I wasn't scared of them, but it was all I wanted to think of that could account for the stench. I don't know whether it was relief, or the fact I couldn't smell that stink anymore, but I had reached the final left. Now I just had to find the door that was on the right. It was slightly less pitch black in this part of the tunnel, but only slightly. I now moved along the right hand side, until I spotted a depression and managed to make out the door.

I paused now, listening for any sounds. I needed one to know exactly were Brent was in the room, and two to know if he had any company. Yet it was silent, I couldn't even here my own breathing. The whole situation caused me to shiver, as in my mind I could picture John Wakefield stood right behind me. Get a hold of your self, I thought. I reached for the handle and turned it carefully, pushing it open a crack to reveal…

A room.

That was it, a room with a bed in it. There were also two tables with lamps on, and some chairs and tables stacked against the wall to the left. There was some other junk in there too. The lights were on, giving the little room a warm comforting glow, compared to the darkness of the tunnel. Not exactly the lair of a psychotic killer. Yet the sight provided little comfort, in fact it caused my face to fall. Brent wasn't here. I found I glanced at the ceiling, and noticed that the only evidence he had ever been there, was some marks where his handcuffs had been attached.

I was furious, as I realised my mistake. Of course Brent wasn't here, Wakefield wasn't stupid! He'd planned ahead and already moved Brent. The question was where. It had to have been at least a day or two ago, which meant wherever Brent was, he was still alive. After all, I had had no message that the case had failed, so I could breathe a sigh of relief at that. It meant I still had to time to find him and save him, but right now I had to get out of here. I was just turning to leave, when I heard something that made my heart skip a beat, and not in the way I would have wanted it to. Voices, two voices, one I recognised to be of a child and the other an adult. One I assumed to be Madison, however there was no mistaking the other, even though the tone was less harsh, it was Wakefield. I plunged back into the dark, and tried to work out where they were coming from. I had come from the left, the voices sounded more to the right. I took a chance and went left, moving to the right hand side of the tunnel and feeling my way back into the other tunnel. There I halted and waited. Even with my sharper sense of hearing, the tunnels distorted the sound. I waited, unable to move; as I preyed and hoped I was right about the direction, and then suddenly the tunnel lit up. The light from the little room flooded the tunnel, and I watched as Madison and Wakefield entered. I waited until they had shut the door, before I released the breath I had been holding. I could hear their muffled voices talking to one another, I decided I could leave.

I knew I had to go right, so I was keeping to the right hand side when I slipped on something. Before I could do anything my mouth had uttered a noise, yet at least I hadn't fallen. I froze, listening, and to my horror I realised that I could no longer hear their voices. Maybe I'm too far away I hoped, but then I heard that little door open and the tunnel got a little lighter.

"Stay here Madison," I swear I heard Wakefield say.

The fight or flight mode kicked in, and I forced myself to move. I had to find the right tunnel. I was moving quickly, fear urging me on. I could now hear the heavy footsteps that were moving towards me. My own footsteps were echoing, as I felt quickly along the wall.

"I know you're in here," Wakefield's voice sounded. "I can hear you,"

Shivers ran down my spine, and I quickened. I had had no warning, I couldn't die surely. I found the entrance to the tunnel to the right, and now stumbled to the left side.

"You know, I thought I had dealt with you already," he sneered, to the dark. "But maybe I gutted the wrong person,"

Somewhere in me I had a feeling he meant Andy, but I couldn't be sure. I was desperately trying to move quickly, but it was difficult. Plus Wakefield's voice seemed to come from all around, and he knew this place better then me.

"You can't escape, there is no way off this island," he said, trying to torment me. "That boat's gonna leave without you,"

There was no way I was going to answer him back, one it would give away where I was and two who I was. I almost fell again in my haste, as I found the left tunnel.

"The thing is, how do you know I'm not in front of you?" he asked, with a laugh

I was panicking, desperately searching for the last left tunnel, but I didn't let my steps falter. I now knew why I had no death warning though. Even if Wakefield was planning to kill me, he didn't know who I was. He just believed there was a person here, so there was no certainty. This also meant however, there was a possibility he could kill me for real.

"Have some faith in our own judgement, do we?" he sneered. "Well, you know I have an accomplice,"

I still kept walking, don't stop moving I thought.

"They're waiting for me at the entrance you came in," he taunted.

I wasn't going to fall for it and slow down. It would give him chance to catch up.

"I have to say either you're pretty smart, or pretty dumb," He said, sounding as if he was enjoying this. "Yet, most would have spoken now, so maybe you're clever,"

I finally found the last left, as he spoke again.

"You know, it's a shame you're clever, just not clever enough," he said, his voice driving home the fear. "I know the way you came in last time, and I know a quicker route there,"

I halted at that, I could hear he had stopped walking. There were shuffling sounds, and to my horror I realised he was using a crawl space. I waited in the dark now, knowing I was trapped. I couldn't go back, I didn't know the route. He had me, and he knew it. Minutes past, and he spoke again. It was a game to him, and he was a sick bastard.

"Well, well, smart fish aren't we," he laughed, he voice sounding slightly different, but still mostly all around me. "This time, I will be sure of killing the right person, not that that Andy kid didn't deserve to die…"

I was thinking, what on earth I could do? I had failed, the rest would die, the others could possibly die and I would never see my friends again. I couldn't believe it, this was it and I never got to tell Sully how I felt. Tears started to roll, and worst of all, I started to hear his foot steps. Even though the sound was distorted, I could just about tell they were from somewhere in the direction I had been heading.

"Still keeping quiet, well it won't save you,"

I was going to have to face him; I would go down swinging at least. I walked further along the tunnel, moving towards him now. I had gone half way and the footsteps were getting louder, when I felt a movement. It made me jump, but that's when I remembered the draft, or what I had hoped was a draft. My survival skills kicked in, and I dropped to my knees. I turned horizontally, facing the wall that had been on my left on the way back. The draft was slightly to the right of me, and I started to crawl towards it. The footsteps were getting closer, but now the draft hit me in the face. The blast of sweet sea air, and I flung myself into the crawl space as fast as I could. The footsteps quickened, but I was in and going as fast as my body enabled me to. Suddenly I felt someone grab part off my shoe, but I lashed out and flung myself forward. At least he hadn't grabbed me, like he had done to Abby.

I moved quickly, squeezing to the right and then right again, following the breeze. I hated every second of it, as my claustrophobia set in, driving me mad. I also had a fear of getting stuck and been unable to move, which was not helping. I had felt the breeze increase as I turned a left, when I heard a sound that made my blood run cold. A shuffling sound, Wakefield was in the crawl space with me. Obviously, he didn't want me escaping. I crawled faster, and now I could hear the sounds of the sea. I finally saw some light, and crawled towards it. Scrabbling to get out, I fell into another tunnel I could stand in. I ran towards the light which was coming from a circular shaped entrance. As I ran, I think I heard him still in the walls. I literally dived out the exit, crashing and rolling onto my feet.

I stared, trying to guess where I was and then I realised. There were a few trees, and then a pebbly beach and the sea. My mouth opened in shock, as I realised I was to the left of the Eastern Bluffs and Harmon Beach. I was where I had watched Wakefield drag himself onto the beach, and enter the trees the day Charlie had shot him. I had been right about there being a tunnel entrance there, but now was not the time to congratulate myself. I ran for the base of the bluffs, and slipped ad tripped my way round, but then I slipped hard. The tide wasn't all the way out, and so consequently I fell in the water. I now swam to Harmon Beach and pulled myself out. I was exhausted, but I didn't give a damn. I ran up the path, and made for the road. I was pounding down that now, with a purpose. Wakefield hadn't followed me out onto the beach, which meant one thing. My schedule had never changed, it was Garrett before Brent...

I finally reached the station, and was pleased to see the other car had left. I entered, knowing I looked a state, but far from caring. Garrett strolled out carrying some papers, which he promptly dropped in shock, when he saw me. Lucky it wasn't coffee.

"Shit! What the hell happened to you?" he asked, staring and then bending down to pick up the papers.

I was sopping wet, and little pools of water were forming at my feet. I was covered in mud and slimy green stuff. There was some dark red sticky stuff on parts of my clothes, and under my finger nails. I could make a guess at what it was, but I didn't want to. I also had random specks, of several things I had no idea as to what they were. Basically I was a state!

"Doesn't matter, the fact is I have less then ten minutes to convince you to do what I'm about to ask you too," I said, quietly and calmly. "An' if you don't do it then, well, everything I have done including the reason I'm in this state will have been for nothing,"

"Uh, ok, why are you whispering?" he queried.

"Cause, I don't want certain individuals, not to far away, to hear this conversation," I replied, watching him. "So could we step outside?"

"Um, yeah sure ok,"

We made our way outside and now stood in the parking lot, I checked my watch.

"Right, look, all I want you to do is take this piece of paper and head down to the beach behind the station," I started. You'll find a hidden boat on the right, or on the left, just look,"

"Are you serious?" he said, giving me a look.

"Yes, now you get that boat on the water, get in it and start it," I continued. "It'll take you to Seattle, where someone will meet you,"

"You want me to seriously do this right now?" he asked.

"Yes, please I don't have time for your smartarse bullshit," I said, trying to stay calm. "Please, just do it,"

"Yeah and Charlie would fire my ass," he said, anger in his voice.

"I will deal with Charlie, I have helped you out before," I said, pleading. "Pretty please, with bells on?"

"Just give me one good reason I should do it,"

"Well, if you don't, you'll cause me to break the law!" I said, in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Really?" he said, raising an eyebrow

"Yes, I think threatening a police man with a weapon would get me sentenced…"

"Look, ok, I'll do it," he said, frustrated. "But only because I owe you sort of, and I don't want to arrest you,"

"Thank you so much!" I said, hugging him.

"Ok, put me down," he said, pulling away.

"Oh, by the way, I also need your gun, and your keys and your handcuffs," I added.

"You're kidding me,"

"Nope, please," I said, giving him a sickly sweet smile.

"Fine, but I don't like this," he said, handing them over.

"I never said you would, now go," I said, pointing. "Oh, an' don't let anyone see you leave, and don't contact anyone!"

He left, shaking his head, how on earth I had done that I would never know. The change started as I entered the door. Hot bubbling fire coursing through my veins, my bones moving under my skin and my whole body re-jigged it's self. I blinked and stood in the brown uniform once more, as Garrett. I attached my gun, handcuffs and pocketed the keys. At least now I was dry and not covered in grime. I had moved into the office, when my sharp sense of hearing picked up Shane's voice.

"You know, things were great on this island before you got back," he stated.

JD said nothing, so Shane continued.

"If you had killed yourself the first time, maybe none of this would be happening,"

"You had your chance to finish me," JD snapped. "And you got cold feet!"

Now I heard Shane go for JD, I knew he had as I had seen it. He launched himself at JD through the bars, and started trying to strangle him. I knew it was my part now, and I took the keys from my pocket and headed for the holding area.

"Shane, if you don't shut up," I said, in an authoritative tone, while shaking my keys and entering the room. "JD is gonna be the least of your problems,"

Shane released JD, JD clutched his throat while bending over.

"Who's the coward now?" Shane sneered, at JD.

JD looked up and grinned at Shane, saying a lot without saying anything. Suddenly the lights went out, like in a power cut, but this was no power cut.

"What the hell?" I said, though knowing in my heart it was time.

BANG!

Pain shot through my body and I collapsed in what felt like slow motion, for a few seconds, to the floor. I could feel the life leaving me, and darkness took me. I was outside the station. My sharp hearing, allowed me to hear the station's short wave radio crackle into life. It sounded a bit like Charlie, but I wasn't sure. It was silenced by a second gun shot, and I saw the lights come back on. Then Wakefield stalked out of the building. I shivered waiting, well hidden. Minutes passed, and still I was afraid to move just in case he should be still near by. I felt my phone vibrate, and then suddenly the door burst open and JD appeared. He glanced around nervously, before taking off. Well it was done, I didn't want to leave Shane in there, but I had to. I made my way back to the mariner, my back ached and breathing hurt a little, but I would deal with it. I had to think, where on earth would Brent be. As I walked I could here distant thunder, and I felt the first specks of rain. I was heading for The Marlin, when I heard something that made me stop.

"Pssst!" said a voice.

I glanced around, my senses telling me someone was there.

"Hello?" I responded.

"Hey, over here," said the voice.

I glanced around the crates, and spotted the owner of the voice. It was JD.

"What are you doing here?" I said, approaching carefully. "I said quarter to eight, what if someone sees you?"

"I'm not sure where to go," he whispered. "The deputy just got shot…and so I made a run for it,"

"You're not making this any better for yourself," I whispered. "Look, I can't hide you, I'll get arrested too if I do,"

"So, what should I do?" he said, his blue eyes full of worry.

"Look, lay low for a bit, try the woods, and then meet me at quarter to eight,"

"Can't I hide in your house?" he questioned, giving me a look that made me feel bad. "Charlie went to Cole's, so I can't go there,"

I sighed; the fact was I actually didn't see the harm in him doing that. After all, they never really explained where he went in the series. Plus it kept him out of trouble. I stood, weighing the cons over the pros.

"Ok, fine, but you better behave,"

"I'm not going to steal anything, if that's what you're thinking," he said, with a slight smirk.

"I was never suggesting you would,"

"And you say I have trust issues," he said, emphasizing the I and giving me a look. "Plus the state your in…"

"Shut up!" I snapped, playfully.

I snuck him back to my place, he looked at it like a small child would at Santa's Grotto. I let him in, and showed him around a bit. I also had to make up something, to explain why I looked as if I had just been to some place with a black lagoon.

"So you can watch DVDs, there's food and drink," I said, smiling. "Make yourself at home,"

"Ok, thank you so much,"

"You're my friend, and a friend in need at that," I said. "Now, I have stuff to do, so just make sure your there on time,"

"I will be, how do I lock up?" he asked.

"Just shut the door on your way out," I said. "An' don't forget your promise,"

"Yes, do whatever without question," he said, with a smile.

"I'm sorry, I just worry ok," I said, looking at my feet.

He came to me and took me by the arms.

"Don't worry," he said, smiling. "I won't let you down,"

I hugged him and he hugged back, then I was off out the door. He watch me go, I sighed now I had to find Brent.

I thought about the things I knew. One, Brent had been kidnapped by Wakefield and taken to the tunnels. Two, Wakefield was a sick psychopath and liked to play games. Then finally three, Brent ended up dead floating in his pool according to Harper's Globe. So most likely, Wakefield would have him near by, but somewhere people couldn't hear him. I knew that Robin had taken a deputy, who I assumed was Deputy Garrett, to Brent's house and found it locked. Something told me, that Wakefield had possibly moved him from the tunnels by then. After all, I had evidence that Wakefield had known Andy had followed him, when he kidnapped Brent. So, my best guess was the basement of a house. It could be several. He had killed three locals and kidnapped a fourth, so he had at least a choice of four houses basements to hide him in. However, I had ruled out Sparky's basement as that was where Robin was staying. That left three to check. The furthest away was Kelly's and something told me, it was unlikely that he would have hid him there. Yet, I thought, if I didn't check it and he was there, then I would have the furthest to go. So taking that into account, I set off for Kelly's as the rain started to properly fall.

When I got there, the place was still covered in crime scene tape. To be fair, that would put people off from going there, so there was some reason to my madness. I crept in, memories flooding back from when I had watched Wakefield enter, and I shivered. I headed to the basement door and opened it. The light flickered on, and I went down into the room. It was full of boxes and pictures. There was even a table with candles, it made me wonder what Kelly had been doing down here. I felt that I would definitely have to talk to her about this, after the case was done. I sighed mentally checking this off the list, and left quickly. Next place I was going was Andy's. I would leave probably the most obvious one, till last. As I made my way back through the woods, I realised that like me, the others were now all searching for Madison. I pulled out my phone, remembering I had felt it vibrate earlier. The txt read:

"You know, I actually wish you were here to say I told you so! The Wellington kid is missing, so we are looking for her. Is the boat there? Is it waiting? Sullyx"

I sighed and now txt him back while walking, the rain speckling the screen.

"Yes the boat is here and it is waiting, I don't know for how long though. An' I wouldn't be so mean to say that…"

I sent it and continued, hoping I didn't walk into anybody I shouldn't. My phone vibrated again.

"She better not cause me to miss it, and of course you would say that! By the way Danny asks: Have you seen Madison?x"

I sighed; he always thought I was happy to get at him.

"Ok then your right: I told you so, it was a feeling I had. An' for goodness sake, stop been such a dick! She's a little girl! Unfortunately, no I haven't seen her, have you tried the playground?x"

I sent it, furious at his attitude. I had seen it in the show, and somehow experiencing it for real made me feel worse. I knew he was scared, but so was everybody else and right now I had to find Brent. His behaviour didn't help my mood. Andy's house was in sight and now I was slower on the approach. My phone vibrated again, but it would have to wait. I was not in a safe enough place to check it. I crept through the open door, listening for anything that would warn me he was near. This place too brought back memories, but most of them were happy. The many times I had visited Andy, to see how he was doing. The tea, cats and stories of times gone by, all of them had made visiting Andy fun. He always had enjoyed my company. Of course it hadn't always just been me, Jimmy or Shane or one of my other usual crowd would join us. Sometimes all of them would, but that would never happen again.

I headed for his basement. The house was quite dark inside, and this made it a little creepier in the circumstances. I entered the basement and flicked the switch. It was quite different down there from Kelly's. Here instead, there were many boxes of video tapes and there was also a small wooden boat. I recognised it, from the photo that Chris had taken of Andy when he was about six or seven stood next to it. The one thing it did have in common with Kelly's however, was Brent wasn't there. That meant either he had to be in the one place I dreaded going, or I had no hope of finding him and the case was over.

I left Andy's now and headed for Brent's, the thunder sounding occasionally. Great I thought, I was now going to get wet again. I checked my phone now.

"Not you as well, look, I just want to leave. I'm scared ok, I admit it, to you at least. I think Henry and his group went to look there. I'm sorry…"

I sighed, I couldn't stay mad at him. I sent him a final txt, knowing that if I had my facts right; that at some point, before Brent was gone, Wakefield would cut the phone lines and the phone signal would go with them.

"Look, just concentrate on finding the girl. I'm sure the other's are scared too. I'm sorry I called you a dick, but it had to be said. Now the sooner you find Madison, the sooner you can go.x"

I sent it, knowing the boat would have left long before they found her.

I finally saw Brent's house, the sky was dark due to the weather. I checked my watch, 5.15 it read. It wasn't that late, but it felt it. I looked in my bag for something I could use to break in, and found an old rusty key. I laughed when I saw it, knowing my friend from the panel's crew had likely slipped it in. He knew me too well, and he always seemed to know what I would need, but this made me feel like he suspect me to do bad things. The key may have looked like a useless piece of metal, but in fact that was its disguise. Really it was what most people called a skeleton key, and was perfectly capable at opening any door. I now inserted it carefully, checking around to make sure no one was watching, and turned it. The door unlocked and I entered. It was quiet, but there were still signs of the struggle. Wakefield had only locked the door, he hadn't cleaned up. I moved quietly, terrified Wakefield might be in here. I had a fifty/fifty percent chance at him being here, so I had to be careful. I finally reached the basement door to find it locked. This now confirmed to me, that I had likely found the right place. I took out the skeleton key again, which I inserted and turned. The door open and I crept down. The basement was pretty empty, a few boxes and trinkets, but not much. Yet it had what most basements didn't…a man handcuffed to the ceiling. Brent hung there, his head resting on his chest and a gag in his mouth. There was blood on his clothes, and his face was bruised. He looked pretty beat up.

"Brent?" I called, softly. "Brent, can you here me?"

Brent didn't move, this was not a good start. I approached cautiously, not wanting to startle him and for him to lash out or damage himself more.

"Wake up, Brent," I encouraged, but he didn't move.

Damn I thought, now what am I supposed to do? I was going to have to chance it. I reached out and touched him.

His body jumped, reeling from my touch. His head shot up, and his eyes snapped open. I saw fear and pain in those brown orbs.

"Mmmh!" he mumbled.

"Shhh!" I said, placing a finger to my lips, then removing the gag.

"Rebecca, what are doing here, you can't…" he started, before wincing in pain.

"It's alright, I'm gonna get you out of here," I said, taking the key from my pocket and putting it to the lock of the cuffs.

The key shrank to fit, and then I inserted it.

"Are you ready?" I questioned.

"Yes," he said.

I turned the key and the cuffs clicked open. His legs then gave way, and he collapsed onto me. I staggered slightly, before taking his weight.

"Please tell me you can stand," I said, looking at him.

"I don't know, I feel so weak," he winced. "And then there's the pain,"

"You have got to be able to get yourself out of here," I said, starting him towards the exit.

"What do you mean, aren't you coming?" he said, trying to look at me.

"Well, you see, that's the thing, I can't," I replied. "You have to do this thing for me,"

"What?"

"Well you're going to take this piece of paper, and make your way to the harbour beach," I started. "There you find a boat, which you get on the water, get in and start,"

"I'm not leaving, and definitely not without Robin," he said.

"The boat will take you to Seattle, and someone will meet you there," I said, ignoring him.

"Did you not hear me, I'm not going," he said, wincing as he stumbled.

"You are, or Robin dies," I said, sadly. "Now can you make it?"

"How do you know that?" he said.

"Just trust me for once Brent, please," I said, pausing. "Wait, I need you to do something else for me too,"

"What?" he said, as I let go to see if he could stand.

He swayed and almost fell, but managed to catch himself.

"Never mind, I have to get you out of here first," I said, making my mind up.

"No, I'll manage, what are you planning to do?" he said, steadying himself.

I have to say in that moment, I truly saw Brent had improved from when I first met him. He had just redeemed himself by saying that.

"I need you to handcuff me back up in your place," I said, watching his reaction.

"What!" he snapped. "Are you mental!"

"No, look for everything to work I need you to do this, trust me," I said, begging him with my eyes.

"I really hope you know what you're doing," he said, with a sigh before staggering towards me.

"I do, now before you do this and leave I need your phone," I said, quietly. "An' no one can see you leave, and you can't contact anyone,"

"Right, this all sounds mad, but I'm for once gonna give you the benefit of the doubt and trust you," he said, handing me his phone.

"I know I'm pushing my luck, but why trust me so easily," I asked, curiously. "Cause I know it sounds mad,"

"Just something I heard about you," he answered, giving me a look as I put my arms up.

"What?" I said, my interest sparked.

"Well, Robin told me this, but she wasn't the only one who mentioned this sort of thing about you," he said, wincing as he reached up to handcuff me.

"Don't do it too tight," I said, knowing I still had to change. "Go on"

"She said when she came here, she met a girl who told her this thing and to be honest she hadn't believed her," he said, staggering slightly as I lost my balance and used my hand to steady myself by placing it on his shoulder. "And then it happened exactly like the girl had said it most likely would,"

"Oh I see," I said giving him a confused look. "I'm guessing the girl was me,"

He nodded.

"So, she thought I could tell the future," I said, raising an eyebrow.

"No, she thought, you were more perceptive," He explained. "You realised and knew things others didn't,"

"Oh, ok, and there are others who think this?" I said.

"Yes, sort of," he said, finally managing to cuff up my other hand. "So, I'm gonna take a chance and trust you,"

"Well thanks, but you really have to go," I said, worrying now. "Shut the doors behind you,"

"Ok," he sighed, and took one last look at me. "Thanks,"

He left stumbling out, the look on his face told me it was killing him to leave me. Yet I trusted him to do what I had asked. The change occurred, the fire racing through my veins and of course this one hurt. The cuffs grated my skin as I changed and the injuries he had sustained, beat themselves out on my body. My bones shifted and finally I blinked rapidly. I was Brent, and now I felt the pain he must have been feeling. It hurt, and plus I was hungry and thirsty too. I now hung there waiting. I'm not sure how long I waited, but finally I heard the doors open and the monster finally appeared, and descended the stairs.

"Well, your girlfriend ain't gonna see you again," he sneered, and then added. "Alive at least,"

"You bastard!" I yelled. "You won't get Robin!"

He punched me hard and I'm sure I felt a rib crack. He now reached up and undid the handcuffs. He threw me to the floor and I winced in pain. I tried to get up, but my body refused to comply. He kicked me, laughing, until the fight had left me. Then he grabbed my left arm, and proceeded to drag me out the basement. My body wasn't numb enough, not to feel every single one of those steps. He dragged me through the house and out to near the pool. I was lying there, when he spoke.

"It's gonna be a slow death for you," he said.

Wonderful I thought, can't you stab me and chuck me in the pool.

"Mainly, cause of what a pain you have been," he chuckled.

Then I felt it, he cut the tendons in my both my legs. I cried out; as white hot pain exploded over my body. I struggled, trying to stop him doing the next act of cruel torture, but I was too weak. He got hold of one of my arms and cut those tendons too. I tried to lash out with my working left arm, but I failed and he did the same to it as he'd done to the others. Pain was flooding my senses, and my body was not working. I think I heard a noise then, or maybe he stopped to watch. I swear I heard some call my name, and the back gate creak open. Surely it can't be Robin, I thought. I then heard a scream, running footsteps and another scream, which was instantly muffled. Then his footsteps returned.

"Now swim champ," he said. "Oh yes, I know that about you,"

Then suddenly it came to me, as to why Brent was found floating in the pool.

"Let's see how good a swimmer you are, in the state you're currently in, shall we?" he said, laughing a cold laugh.

He then rolled me with his foot, and kicked me in. The water was quite cold, and shocked my body. I was face down and I tried to bring my head up, but of course my limbs refused to cooperate. I was drowning, an experience I had actually experienced as a young child. Water was filling my nose and mouth and chlorine stinging my eyes, as I struggled and yet I could still hear his laughter. My movements started to lessen, and the cold water called to me. It soothed me, and it relaxed me. I now stopped fighting, letting the darkness rise up to greet me and then close in all around.

I gasped, coming back round. I took sharp breaths in and out, letting the sweet oxygen fill my lungs. I was so incensed with wanting to kill Wakefield, that I could have done to there and then. I was mad; that he had been going to make Brent, suffer so much. Yet it was the fact that he had wanted to make the situation ironic, that made me madder still. He had known that Brent was a top swimmer, so he had thought how ironic it would be for him to drown in his own pool. The only way that could happen, was if Brent was incapacitated, as in physically unable to swim. He was sick and he would deserve what he got, but some part of me believed that Wakefield wouldn't suffer enough.

Two jumps left for today, excluding Beth. I had to now get to Cole's, it was going to be tight, but to be fair this job was never meant to be easy. Yet my anger fuelled my passion and gave me strength, as I set off running…

* * *

Ok, so did we like it. Did we find it scary, or interesting or exciting? Well you can tell me exactly what you thought by, yes you guessed it, pressing that review button. *Puppy dog eyes*


	25. Chapter 25 Trust is the Key

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything or anyone from Harper's Island, or anything you might recognise from the show. Neither do I own anything from Harper's Globe, or any other shows, or films, or songs, I may make references to. I do however own Rebecca Jacobs and the idea of Death Jumping and all things related to Death Jumping.

Hey, thanks to Jamesss, Neon Jack, Lilacc and DitzyGenius1218 for your fabby reviews. To Jamess I'm not sure if your the same reviewer or not but thanks either way lol! To Neon Jack, thanks and I hope you enjoy this chap. To Lilacc, thank you so much and I have to say I think you're an amazing writer too! I loved your story and enjoyed the first chapter of the sequel, keep it up! To Ditzy, wow I am amazed I managed to make it that scary, thanks a lot and hopefully your enjoy this chapter.

Now I have realized that if all four of you review then I shall have one hundred reviews! I wonder who shall be the 100th reviewer, not trying to get any rivalry from you guys lol! Though if you wish to post 4 or however many reviews to win that honor then I'm not stopping you! lol

So to all I hope you enjoy the chapter, I apologise for the amount of HI script, but it had to be written and please don't forget to review!

Once again here is a warning about some bad language. So now you know, read on dear readers, read on...

* * *

_**Chapter twenty-five-Trust is the Key**_

I diverted my course towards the mariner. I knew, unless I took the truck most of the way I would have no chance. I reached the truck and jumped in it. I paused a moment, as I saw that the charter boat was leaving and glanced at the clock in the truck. 6.00pm it read. It meant, it was half an hour till Jimmy met the others up at the Candlewick. I could see him from here, watching it leave. In my minds eye, I could picture what his expression was likely to be. The boat was now starting its journey to the cove entrance of the harbour, as I backed the truck out. I swiftly turned her and drove off.

I was driving faster then I should have been up those forest roads, but it wasn't like there was anyone to arrest me for doing so. I will admit, I took advantage of the fact and drifted a few corners to shave off some seconds. Finally I drove off the major road and onto a forest track. I reversed her into the trees, and hid her from view. Now I jumped out and started to make my way to Coles. My senses on full alert. The last thing I wished to do, was walk into one of Coles many traps. I passed the sign that read clearly 'no trespassing'. It made me laugh reading it, and thinking of all the people who had either ignored it or missed seeing it. The fact this was rather a lot of people, rendered the sign quite pointless. Like those warnings on the back of packs of peanuts that say, warning this product contains nuts. Duh, of course it contains nuts! What do they think peanuts are? I continued, my eyes constantly searching the ground for trip wires or things out of place. I spotted one and carefully stepped over it. Somewhere in me my curiosity sparked, in that I wondered what would happen if I set it off. I scolded myself for thinking such things and continued.

I knew that at the same time as I was doing this, that the electricity had been cut by Wakefield and that everyone in the Candlewick was panicking. Yet it also meant, another of my favourite scenes would be happening. The one where Sully had decided that the only way he was staying there was if he could protect himself. So he and Danny, followed by Cal had gone with Maggie to raid the Candlewick's gun store. Not that any gun would protect him from Trish, who I knew had already slapped him. It was the little conversation between Cal and Sully, that I loved.

"Oh" Cal started, as he realised what Sully had been planning. "You know, more people are accidently killed by their own weapons, than by the criminals they're trying to protect themselves from,"

"Don't care," Sully replied, dully, no expression on his face.

"Terrified, unskilled people should not be handling weapons," stated Cal, looking around for support.

Danny started nodding seemingly in agreement, and Maggie gave an unimpressed look to Sully. Henry now appeared at the end of the corridor.

"Well that's why you don't get one!" snapped Sully, glaring at Cal.

Henry and Abby now took in the situation.

"If you want us to stay here," Sully started, offering a gun to Henry. "We gotta be able to defend ourselves,"

Henry looked at Sully, before taking the gun.

"I'm gonna need some shells" he replied.

It was an amazing and funny scene, and I was sad I was missing it, but there was no possible way I could have been there.

Finally, after avoiding six trip wires, four pits and four out of five snares, I saw my destination. The fact that while avoiding one trap, I had walked into another was beside the point. Luckily I had been able to cut myself down. I had also fallen partly into a pit, well my lower half of my body had, but I had managed to stop my entire self falling in. So I had counted it as a near miss, but even though it had been difficult, I felt that getting Cole to leave was going to be harder.

As I approached, I could see Cole through the window. He was struggling to get an unconscious Charlie onto the bed. As he finally succeeded, I made for the door, took a deep breath and knocked. I heard Cole move, I then heard the sound of a gun been cocked.

"Cole? It's me Rebecca," I said, deciding to let him know it was me before I ended up getting shot.

The door now opened slowly, the gun being the first thing I saw, followed by Cole.

"What do you want?" he asked, sternly.

"I need to talk to you," I said, and then added. "In private,"

"You saw through the window, huh?" he asked, realising I knew Charlie was in there and now opening the door fully.

I nodded.

"I really should remember to shut the curtains," he said. "Look, it's not what it looks like,"

"Cole, I'm not currently bothered by the fact you have an injured Charlie in there," I said, looking him in the eye.

"I thought he was your friend," said Cole, not leaving the door way.

"He is, but right now what I have to do is more important," I said, glancing around. "I need you to do something for me,"

"What exactly?" he asked, coming out and pulling the door to.

"I need you to take this piece of paper and head down to the beach along from West Beach," I said. "There you find a boat, which you are to get on the water and get in,"

"I don't understand," he said, looking at me. "Why do you want me to do this?"

"Look let me finish, you start it and it'll take you to Seattle," I continued. "There someone will meet you,"

"What's the point of it?" he said.

"Hey, come on, you said you trusted me," I argued. "Was that a lie Cole?"

"Now don't pull that one on me, I didn't lie," he said, slight anger in his voice. "I just don't know why you want me to do it,"

"Cause you're not safe here, you're in danger so to speak," I said, unable to lie to him.

"How do you know this?" he questioned. "Do you have information on…"

He paused, as if unsure to tell me and glanced around nervously.

"…ok I'm gonna prove I trust you," he whispered, watching me. "What do you know of the psychopath I'm hunting?"

I sighed, I had to be careful as to what I told him. I couldn't say more then he was meant to know.

"There is not much I can divulge, just that I know they are coming for you tonight," I whispered, back. "They plan to kill you,"

"Ok, do they know of JD?" he asked. "Have I put the boy in danger?"

"Yes, but then they always knew of him, they plan to kill him too," I said, watching his reaction. "But I plan to save him,"

"How can you know all of this? How do you know when we are to die?" he whispered, seriously.

"I can't tell you, you just have to trust me," I said, our eyes meeting.

I don't know what he saw there in my eyes, but his expression changed from defiant to willing. He nodded and sighed.

"Ok, but you must save JD and…Charlie," he said, slowly.

"Ok, of course, now you must not be seen leaving, which I'm sure you can handle," I said, with a smile. "And you can't contact anyone,"

"Ok, I just need to get something…" he started.

"You can't take it, you must leave it and go now," I interrupted, stopping him.

"You don't know what it is, I'm not leaving it,"

"Surprisingly I do, and I'm sorry, but you have to leave it," I said, sadly. "Trust me,"

"Swear you'll save JD…at any cost," he said, staring me down.

"I swear," I said, honestly.

"Fine, I'm going," he said, nodding at me.

I placed my hand on his arm and nodded back, reaffirming our bond of trust. With that he left, and I stood on the porch allowing the change to happen. The fire bubbled within me, and then rushed through my veins. My body morphing, and then the right side of my face burned with an intense heat. My whole body was on fire, I shut my eyes. All I could see was intense white light, the barcode scanner of fire and then darkness. I blinked rapidly, the sight in my right eye was not so good. I found myself staring at my hands. They were Cole's, I reached up with one and touched the right side of my face. The skin felt weird, that side of my face tingled and it gave me shivers at the thought of what Cole had suffered.

I now headed back inside. I moved to Charlie's side, and stared at his wound which was bleeding profusely. I searched around for something that I could use to stop the bleeding. I found a cloth and tore it into strips. I then set to work to stem the bleeding. When I had finally finished, his leg was bandaged as best as I could. I sat down in a chair, and waited for the scene to begin. I didn't have long to wait. Charlie started moaning, and moved slightly as he came round. Gigi whined at him and Charlie moved slowly to look at the dog, that's when he spotted me.

"Is that your trap I sprung?" he asked, his voice sounding pained.

"Afraid so," I said, holding up Charlie's gun while he watched it. "I need to make sure the wrong person doesn't surprise me,"

I placed the gun back down on the table as Charlie sank back onto the bed. He seemed to be struggling to stay conscious due to the pain.

"When the hell did you get back to the island?" he asked, quietly.

"You must be getting old if you're now just realising I'm here," I said, with a smirk. "It's been a few weeks,"

"I don't get out this way much anymore," he replied, sounding slightly delirious. "JD Dunn sent me,"

I watched him as he continued.

"Didn't know he was setting me up," Charlie finished.

"He didn't set you up," I said, defending JD. "He just knew you wouldn't believe him saying he was innocent,"

He paused taking it in.

"What are you doing here Cole," Charlie asked, finally.

"Hunting a maniac," I said, seriously. "Same as you,"

"You're the one who got JD all wound up over Wakefield's grave," said Charlie, realising.

"I needed to know the man who did this to me was really dead," I said, picking up the gun again and turning it in my hands. "I seen to many things to make me think otherwise,"

"What are you saying?" asked Charlie, curiously.

"If Wakefield's dead then someone is doing a dam fine job of imitating him," I said, knowing that there was no one who could ever even come close to doing such a thing.

Charlie now propped himself up, wincing as he did and turned to look at me.

"You should have come to me," he said, I could sense the slight anger in his voice. "Not Abby,"

"Abby's involved whether you like it or not," I replied.

I put the gun down now and stood up, I then reached into the bag on the table and removed a leather book. With book in hand I now approached Charlie and chucked the book on him. He groaned in pain and slowly took hold of the book.

"Come on Charlie. I worked with you for over twenty years," I said, watching him. "You're smarter then that,"

I now sat down in the chair beside the bed and looked him in the eye.

"What's the most precious thing you could lose?"

The scene had ended, for now. Charlie lay looking through the book. I had realised that this was my chance to help the case and so I took it.

"Charlie, there's something else you need to know," I started.

"Hmm," he said, now looking up from the book. "What?"

"Sometime tomorrow Rebecca Jacobs is going to come to you," I said, preying this would work.

"Right, ok" he said, giving me a look.

"She is going to ask you to do something and you should trust her, and do it with out question," I continued.

"Why are you telling me this Cole?" he queried.

"Because that girl knows stuff, stuff she probably shouldn't know," I said, watching his reaction.

"Like what…are you saying she knows who the killer is?" he said.

"I'm not sure Charlie," I said, trying not to let on anything. "You have to trust her, just do what she asks"

Charlie winced in pain.

"Do you trust her?" he asked, finally.

"Yes, I do," I replied, seriously.

He sighed, now turning back to the book. I knew he was thinking about what I had said. He flicked though the pages, I watched. I knew that at the same time as I was here, the others had all split up to do different things. Danny and Henry were trying to get the Candlewick's generator going, Abby and Jimmy were entering the Sheriff's station and Sully, Beth, Cal and Chloe were making a run for the mariner. Somewhere in me I felt bad, I think it was because Sully was escaping without even thinking of saving me. Next time I saw him, I would reprimand him for such a thing.

The one thing that worried me now however, was Jimmy and Abby were going to let Shane out. The show had never explained what he did between been let out, and turning up at the Candlewick. So unbeknown to me, Shane had told Abby and Jimmy where to find Charlie and was now heading towards his house. This meant though, he would pass my place and as he did he paused. He had decided to check to see if I was there, maybe he had been worried or maybe Jimmy had told him to do so. Whatever the reason, down the drive he came and he knocked on the door. He paused, now hearing the quiet whirr of the generator. I had shown JD where it was and how to operate it, secretly knowing of the power cut.

"Rebecca! You home?" he called.

JD froze; I had warned him he could not be seen by anyone. He had nowhere he could really go. He launched himself over the sofa and hid behind it, trying to keep quiet. Shane banged again, and started to walk round and peer in the windows. He paused, staring at something and now made his way back to the door. JD heard a key turn in the lock and the door start to open. He crawled rapidly and ducked behind the arm of the sofa, that was furthest from the door. Shane entered quietly.

"Hello?" he called. "Anyone home?"

He now moved across the living room and picked up the remote. He stopped the movie that was playing and turned off the TV. He then glanced around, noticing the food on the table and the open bottle of beer. He now left the living room and headed upstairs. JD could have run, but he stayed. Finally Shane came back down, he took one final glance and then left. Shutting and locking the door behind him. JD sighed with relief, God it had been close. He waited and then crawled over to the window. He lent his back against the wall and very slowly started to move up, so he could peer out the window.

Suddenly Shane peered in. JD froze again, remaining motionless. It was like that for a few minutes and then finally satisfied, Shane left. JD let out the breath he had been holding, and watched him go. Shane now continued towards his house, he needed his truck as he was intent on fulfilling the death threat he had made.

By now Henry and Danny had got the generator going and had come in to find that Sully and the others were gone, and only Trish, Shea and Katherine remained. I knew Henry would go after them, leaving Danny at the Candlewick to protect the three women. Finally I knew the scene was back, as after looking for a while at the book Charlie now spoke.

"Who else has read this?" he asked, still flicking through some pages.

"Hard to say," I replied.

"Well if anyone wanted to imitate Wakefield, this gives a pretty good idea how he felt," he said, seriously. "Where'd you get this?"

"Tracked it down a while back," I said, watching him still. "Wakefield kept it while he was in prison,"

"What's JD Dunn got to do with this?" he asked, determined still JD was some how in on it. "I wasn't aware you two were such good friends,"

"If you had visited me at the hospital, you might have seen JD and his Dad," I said, slight anger in my voice. "They were the only folks who ever came,"

"If you're blaming me for not sending flowers, then screw you," he said, in a defensive tone, as he started to lie back down. "I had problems of my own. Unh!"

He winced in pain and lay still. I felt so bad, but I had to stay in character.

"I'm not blaming you, Charlie," I said, calmly, he glanced at me.

I now looked down under my chair at Gigi who had come and lay down there. I now reached down a hand to her.

"You asked about JD," I said, while tickling Gigi's head, she then moved away. "He's helping me track the killer,"

"Seems to me he is the killer," replied Charlie.

"JD's just in a lot of pain," I said, disappointed at Charlie.

"Then who is?" he asked, forcing himself up again. "Because right now, you make a pretty good suspect,"

"Because I look like a monster?" I said, sneering slightly.

"Because you blame me as much as he did," reasoned Charlie.

I looked away and Charlie groaned as he half collapsed, half lay back again.

"I sent Wakefield away for seventeen years, and all he did was plot his revenge," Charlie said.

I glanced at him, unsure whether he was talking more to me or to himself. I could see he was worsening, and so I now started to get up to leave. Charlie grabbed my arm, pulling me back down.

"What you said before about losing what's most precious…" Charlie started.

"It seems that Abby coming home has set this thing off," I said, interrupting him slightly.

"I gotta get her off the island," he said, falling back again weakly.

"I don't want you dying on me," I said, noticing how pale he truly looked. "Not with your daughter still out there,"

Charlie licked his dry lips and said nothing.

"You're going to lose that leg if I don't get help," I continued, getting up and taking the book with me.

Charlie was on the verge of passing out again, as I put the book back in the bag and grabbed a lamp. I grabbed the bag up and went to the door. I paused glancing back at Charlie, before opening the door. Gigi trotted out first, followed by me. She scampered along the porch, and then started yapping at the dark. I followed her and glanced around, searching the trees with the lantern. Gigi barked again.

"Hey," I said, motioning to the little dog.

I moved around again, looking, but I couldn't see anything. I knew what was about to come though. I had moved back towards Gigi, when an arrow appeared out of the darkness. It hit me with such a force, that it slammed me into the cabin. I yelled in pain and dropped the lantern, which smashed and started a fire. Gigi was barking in terror and I was groaning in pain, trying to pull the arrow out with my right hand. Yet it was wedged pretty firmly into the wood of the cabin. I now tried to move my left hand up to help pull, but it was difficult. I was pinned to the cabin.

"Charlie!" I yelled, trying to look at him through the window.

He looked at me, and then started trying to move. As he did, another arrow flew out of the dark and smashing through the window and almost hitting him. I was still struggling, while he was making an attempt to move. He hit the floor and tried to crawl to the table where his gun was. He snarled in pain as his leg gave him trouble. I was still pulling with my right hand, and I finally managed to get a hold of it with my left hand too. I was pulling, snarling in pain, when the final arrow came and hit me square in the chest. I gasped as pain blinded me, and I dropped the bag with the book. Then my head dropped to my chest as life left me, and the darkness swiftly took me.

I gasped as I came back, I knew Charlie had momentarily passed out. I could see the cabin burning, and I now glanced around. I finally spotted what I was looking for, and made my way quickly to it. As I neared it, I got down and coaxed it too me. When Gigi was finally close enough, I grabbed the little dog and legged it. Lucy would have killed me if I had forgotten her. I raced through the trees, tripping, falling and then I hit a trip wire.

WHAM!

Only thanks to my reflexes and heightened senses, did I manage to launch myself in the air avoiding the spike on a spring. I crashed down hard though, yelping slightly as I partly twisted my ankle. Gigi whined and licked my face, I rolled my eyes and pulled myself up. I tested my ankle, it twinged slightly, but it would be fine. I now launched off, straight back to a slightly limpy sprint, running for the truck. When I finally saw it, after the nightmarish run through the booby trapped woods, I think I could have cried. I jumped in, placing Gigi in the passenger foot well and started the truck. I floored the gas pedal and drove off, choosing the back route, so as to avoid meeting Abby and Jimmy. I drove as fast as I could. The clock in the truck read 7.39. Six minutes until I was supposed to meet JD. I finally reached the mariner with three minutes to spare, my window screen wipers swishing back and forth. I jumped out, leaving Gigi in the truck and now looked around for JD. The rain was coming down hard now.

I was starting to worry, when suddenly he appeared out the dark and scared me to death.

"Shit!" I snapped. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry, but it's not exactly safe round here," he replied, slightly out of breath.

"Don't worry, look, I need you to do this quickly and quietly," I said, taking him by the shoulders and looking him in the eyes. "You mustn't be seen and you can't contact anyone,"

"Ok, so what do you want me to do?" he said, quietly.

"You take this piece of paper and you head through the trees over there and on the other side you will find a beach," I said, handing him the paper.

"The other side of the mariner?" he queried. "I didn't know there was a beach there,"

"There is, it's hidden," I said. "It's as if you're going to Point Fell Lighthouse,"

"Right ok, then what?" he asked.

"There you'll find a hidden boat, which you get on the water and get in," I continued. "You start it, and it'll take you back to Seattle where someone will meet you,"

"Leave, that's what you want me to do?" he said, giving me a funny look. "Your giving me a ticket out of here, why me?"

I gave him a look which said 'what happened to the no questioning?'

"Oh, uh sorry," he said, realising. "Right I'll do it,"

"Good, thank you," I said. "Remember don't get seen…"

"I know, I know, stop worrying," he said, smiling at me.

"Oh, I need your phone and those two pages out of your pocket," I said.

He handed me it, without question, the pages he was a little more reluctant with, but he begrudgingly gave me them.

"There is one other thing, which is explained on the paper, but I thought I should ask you in person as well," I said, looking at him.

"Go on," he said.

I now lent forward, pulling him close and whispered in his ear, exactly what I wanted him to do. The little extra favour, he would have to perform.

"Oh and inform the people who meet you, that if they could be down there for half six instead of the original agreed time, then that would be great," I said, smiling at him again.

"Ok, I will," he said, turning to leave, he then stopped.

"Oh, just before I go," he started, I glanced worriedly at my watch. "Two people were looking for you,"

"Who?" I asked, curiously.

He then proceeded to tell me the incident with Shane.

"Oh, right, but hang on that's only one person," I said, looking at him quizzically. "Who was the other?"

"Sully," he said, simply.

"What? When was he looking for me?" I asked.

"Well, when I was leaving, I heard voices so I hid myself," explained JD. "Sully, two girls and another guy all came down the drive,"

I stared shocked, so he continued.

"They knocked and searched and then realising you weren't there, they left saying that you might be at the marina," he continued. "So, I followed them in secret,"

"I can't believe it," I said, more to myself then JD.

"When they got here, they waited while Sully went to check The Marlin and the other boat," He finished. "That's when I came here,"

"Uh, ok, thanks for telling me," I said, pulling him into a hug. "Now you really have to go,"

He nodded, and with a look of 'be careful' he disappeared into the dark. I was shocked, left reeling from what I had just learned, but I had no time for that. The change occurred, the fire racing through me. My body burned in places, like it had done with Kelly, as the tattoos appeared. It tingled and I felt my muscles jerk and contract. Everything went black and with an intake of breath, I stood as JD. I glanced around, the constant movement of the boats and the pitter patter of the rain upon them the only sound. I was wet, I was so sick of being wet. If I succeeded in this case, I was going to likely end up with one hell of a cold. I was just thinking about what I should do, when I sensed someone. I turned, in almost slow mo, to see Henry coming out of the trees. He spotted me, and I felt a shiver run down my spine at his reaction to me. Instead of looking angry at the fact I was out, he smiled that Henry smile. I stared and then I just ran. I sprinted down onto the docks and legged it, I could hear the sound of Henry behind me and I ran faster. I knew that the scene where Sully and the others saw me running was coming soon. I ran on blindly, not looking really where I was going. I guessed the scene had passed, as I now had to stop. I had reached a problem, a dead end. The docks ended in the sea. I swung round ready to look for another escape route, but to my horror I found Henry stood there.

"Henry, I'm innocent," I said, trying to make my brother understand, though I knew it was pointless.

"Yes, I think I believe you," he replied, watching me. "Madison is missing, someone took her,"

"See I told you, I told you, you were wrong," I said, nodding.

"We also found Richard, and someone who had been chucked in the incinerator," he said, calmly. "No one worked out however it was Malcolm,"

"Malcolm's dead?" said JD. "Well then, why are you chasing me?"

"You know, people actually burn quite well, I suppose that's why they didn't recognise him," he continued, ignoring me.

"What are you talking about Henry?" I questioned, knowing in my heart the answer.

"Well, I just wanted to apologise for blaming you, and say I'm sorry for killing your family," he said, a smile crossing his lips.

"Your family? You mean our family," I said, staring at him. "What do you mean you killed them?"

JD's real thoughts were running through my mind. He so wanted the fact, that Henry wasn't his brother not to be true. I couldn't believe he knew.

"Nope yours, ok I didn't actually kill Uncle Marty but hey, does it really matter?"

"No Henry, no you…you," I said, anger welling up inside of me.

"Yes JD, yes," he said, moving towards me.

I took a step back, never taking my eyes off him.

"Of course, I didn't do this alone, I had some help from…well I think you already know, don't you?" he said, laughing, a cold hard laugh. "His surname begins with a w,"

I knew there was no escape, so I decided to see what I could get out of him.

"Somehow, I always knew," I said. "I knew you were different, you changed,"

"So did you," he said.

"Why Henry, why are you doing this?" I asked. "What is the point of all this, death?"

"Come on JD," he said, smirking, he was now pretty close. "I know you're clever,"

He was looking at me, and then somehow, JD actually knew the answer. It wasn't my thought that entered my mind, it was JD's.

"Abby?" I said, no idea how I had come up with that.

"Bingo!" said Henry, smiling and taking something from his pocket.

Then suddenly, before I could do anything, he flew at me, ramming the knife, a switch blade, into my stomach. I gasped, trying to fight back. He pulled me close, and now whispered in my ear the very reason for all of it. Smirking, he then pulled the knife across and out, watching as I collapsed to the floor; knocking against a barrel as I did. He'd cut me open. I looked at him through the rain, he was covered in blood. My blood, all I could do was stare. Then we both heard a noise, he looked around and vanished from view. I was lying in between some lobster pots (as we British called them, to most they were lobster traps), and some barrels and crates. I lay there trying to stop the bleeding, my own survival instincts kicking in. I could taste blood in my mouth and feel it running down my chin. The problem was the acid from my stomach was mixing with my blood. I knew this would cause fatal toxaemia. Pain was flooding my senses, as I fought against the murmuring darkness. Then I heard real voices, it was Abby and Jimmy. At that point Henry chucked something, and I knew that was what Jimmy would go and check out. I lay there, pain making my fingers contract. I hated dying slowly! I moaned; more out of annoyance then truly pain. Abby heard that one, I knew she did. I knew she was looking round for Jimmy. I moaned again; as pain rippled through my body. I just wanted to die already. Now I could hear her footsteps. I heard a noise, the same one she did. Henry must have moved. Then I heard the point where, she accidently kicked a chain that was on the docks. It slid, making a clinking noise. I groaned again, a funny feeling washing over me. I was finding it hard to breathe properly, and the pain too made me gasp. I could taste blood still in my mouth and I spat it out, and moaned, as the movement caused more pain.

"JD?" she said, finally coming into view properly.

I moaned again, gasping as I turned slightly to look at her.

"Oh," she gasped, herself. "Oh, God"

She shone the torch in my face, I forced my eyes shut, as the blinding light hit me. I heard her come closer, and I opened my eyes as she knelt down beside me. I was unable to stop the moan that uttered from my lips, as I looked at her. Knowing that JD's bright blue eyes were currently filled with pain.

"Oh," she said, again turning away at the sight of my intestines, which I was trying to keep in.

The sight sickened me, as much as it sickened her.

"Abby," I finally managed to say, my voice was faint.

She took a breath to steal herself and returned her gaze to me, focusing on my face.

"JD, who did this?" she asked.

I then found I had been right, JD did try to say Henry, even though I was choking on the words. Blood kept coming, choking me. Then I saw something she didn't. Henry appeared behind her, moving slowly. I could see, even through the rain, he had managed to start crying. He so should have been an actor, I thought. Yet another though crossed my mind. If I told her now it was Henry, he was right there. She had nowhere to go, he would just kill her. So now I knew what I had to do. I had to both protect her and warn her with very few words. She was patient, I would give her that. With the rain running down my face, I took a breath so I could speak.

"It's you Abby," I said, wincing in pain and hoping she would unsderstand somehow. "It's all about you,"

I could feel the darkness calling. I couldn't breath, and I was choking on more blood. My eyelids were so heavy, and they shut. I fell away at last into the blessed dark.

I gasped as I came back. My god, I had hated that jump. I was near my truck, and I now slipped open the door and got in. I then grabbed my bag and pulled out the bottle, swigging it, not knowing how bad the after effects of this one might be. It had taken me fifteen minutes, well there abouts to die, fifteen bluddy painful minutes. I sighed, and now I waited. I watched as I saw Sully and Jimmy join Henry and Abby. I saw the sadness, and the fake sadness and I hated Henry all the more. Still I waited, as finally Henry and Jimmy picked JD up and the group made its way off the docks. I saw Sully and Abby go ahead, meeting Beth, Cal and Chloe. Then all of them moved off towards town, stopping further up. Henry had put JD's body down and now seemed to be having out with Sully, while the other three escapees looked at their shoes. Until one point, where Cal actually stepped forward. Finally whatever was going on, seemed to be settled and Cal and Abby went to Jimmy's truck, while the other's waited. Eventually everyone went off, to either the Clinic or the Candlewick, so I took my chance.

I now grabbed Gigi, and headed carefully back down onto the docks. I made my way to The Marlin and quietly removed her cover. I then got on, putting Gigi in the cabin and locking the door. Pausing to lean against the cabin wall, as a wave of pain past through my body, I then forced myself up the steps to the helm and started her up. I paused again, this time however I was watching to see if anyone was around, but it was empty. I sighed; I had to move The Marlin tonight as the docks blew tomorrow. However, I had to leave Joe's boat, it had to get destroyed in the explosion. It was sad to lose it, as there where many great memories created aboard that boat. I had removed everything from it, so I would in fact only lose the boat, but it almost felt like I was losing Joe again. I backed The Marlin out and turned her, moving slowly out of the harbour. As soon as I left the cove, I sped her up. I was to hide her near Harmon Beach. No one would ever go there again, so there was no harm in hiding her there. Even so, it still had to be out of sight from prying eyes. So, it would be the other side of the beach, nowhere near the eastern bluff, nowhere near Wakefield. As I sailed her round, I thought about how I would miss been able to just get on a boat and sail.

I cringed again, as pain tried to take me down, but I fought it, as the beach finally came into view. I passed it slowly. I reached the point where I was to anchor her, and did so. There was one final thing to do before I left her. I now reached below the control panel dashboard, and felt around. My fingers came across the catch and I flicked it, opening a secret compartment. Inside there was the Upgrader, which I currently didn't need, as The Marlin was fine as she was, the Scythe, a device used to measure energy (we had nicknamed it that as a joke, and the Panel had actually had it shaped as one because of that), a medical kit and several other things. I found what I wanted, a small black box. I took it out and opened it. Inside was a little chip, I now took out my mobile, turned it off, and opened the back of it. I slipped the chip inside and put it back together. Once back on, the screen loaded and now told me I had full signal. The chip was known as an STC chip. That stood for: Satellite Transmitter Connecting chip. It basically turned you phone into a satellite phone, so you could still phone people.

I left The Marlin, using the motorised life raft, which I hid. I then stumbled my way off the beach, and into the woods. However tired and however much pain I was feeling, I had to force myself to continue...because now, I knew I only had two jumps to go, before the first double jump occurred. Two more jumps, until the true skills of a Death Jumper would have to be unleashed…

* * *

So what are your thoughts on that? Did you enjoy it, it's a day late due to the fact I had an exam. You can always show your appreciation and/or ask questions by pressing that review button...*Puppy dog eyes* as usual :P


	26. Chapter 26 The Risk of Being Alone

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything or anyone from Harper's Island, or anything you might recognise from the show. Neither do I own anything from Harper's Globe, or any other shows, or films, or songs, I may make references to. I do however own Rebecca Jacobs and the idea of Death Jumping and all things related to Death Jumping.

Hi guys, thanks to Neon Jack, DitzyGenius1218, Lilacc, James and Cobra1319 for your reviews. To Neon Jack, I am always happy to see you enjoy this story. Ditzy the double jump is in the next chapter and I hope it's as good as you hope. To Lilacc no probs, I was reviewing stuff on here long before I joined so I still review using that id. I am hoping the double jump will be what everyone hopes. To James, I love your reviews either way lol and congrats on being the 100th reviewer. Finally to Cobra, well done for catching up and thank you. I am very happy you are enjoying it and I do try to avoid the spelling errors. I often find I re-read the chapter later and find them, annoying they are lol! Anyway always nice to have a new reviewer.

So here is the last chapter before the double jump, hope you all enjoy it. I am sorry it has taken a while but I had two exams last Monday and Tuesday. Then I found that Beth is actually really annoying, as I spent ages trying to work out what Wakefield did to her. I hope my interpretation is good enough. Note also I am going home tomorrow (6th June), so the next chapter may also take a little longer. So I apologise in advance. So now here is a warning that there is some bad language and scenes of violence. Now you know, so enjoy and please remember to review!

* * *

_**Chapter twenty-six-The Risk of Being Alone**_

I was sprinting for my house, I had to get out of these clothes and clean up a bit. For tomorrows jump, I had to look like I wasn't just some tramp off the street. As I reached it, I found to my delight JD had left the generator running. I was up the stairs, stripping off my clothes before I even reached the bathroom door. I proceeded then to have the fastest shower in my life, done in roughly eight minutes. Once out I dried off and got into some fresh clothes, trying to ignore the fact more marks had appeared on my body. I towel dried my hair and stuck it for once in a loose pony tail, as I was unable to dry it with the time I had. Now finally ready, I legged it out of the house running for the Candlewick.

I really should have been a marathon runner or something of the sort, I thought as I reached the Candlewick. I could not go up the drive, as even from where I was I could hear the blaring music, that I knew was coming from Shane's truck. It wasn't just that though, if someone saw me I was in trouble. I snuck round the back, heading for the patio/porch area that was at the back. As I did so, the music stopped and I could see the truck. I could make out three people. Shane was pointing his shotgun at Sully, who had his arms up and Danny was pointing his gun at Shane. If I could, I would have marched right on over there and slapped Shane for pulling such a thing. Even though he was my friend, I couldn't even condone the thought he was quite willing to blow away the man I had feelings for. Though knowing my luck, I would have probably ended up like the girl in the film House of Flying Daggers! Dead, as she got in the way of the two men she cared for and they killed her by accident.

I now focused on the job in hand, I had to get into the Candlewick without been heard or seen. It wasn't like I could go through the front door, even if they were distracted by Shane and his truck. Maggie's office was right near there, and she was in it and not with the others. However I knew Mal's window was still open, as he hadn't actually shut it properly when he had dropped the bag out the window. The thing was, that meant I had to get onto the glass roof. I moved onto the porch area, via the steps nearest Mal's window, and looked at the structure of it. There was the stone wall between the posts that held up the glass roof. If I climbed onto the wall, shimmed up one of the posts a bit and clambered my way on the roof, I could possibly reach Mal's window ledge. Either that, or I'd fall and be discovered. The thing was, I couldn't walk on the glass.

I took a breath, I had no other option. So I stood up on the wall and moved so I faced a post, in between each post hung a black lantern. I sighed; knowing what I was about to do may or may not work. I ran at the post.

I knew while I was doing this, that Shane was frog marching Danny and Sully back into the Candlewick, shot gun pointed at their heads. I knew Shea would spot this, and I knew another scene I knew well was playing out.

"It's ok," said Sully, as he came through the door with Danny.

"Shut up! It's not ok," snapped Shane, following after with the two guns. "Well, well,"

He paused; smirking at the huddled group.

"Alright, everybody move this side of the room right now," he continued, indicating them all with one of the guns.

"Shane, put down the gun," ordered Trish, taking a step towards him.

"No, you didn't say the magic word," he sneered, leering at her.

Behind him, there was the sound of a gun cocking.

"Please," said the voice of Henry, calmly.

Shane put his hands up and Sully and Danny took the guns from him.

"Get over there," Sully snapped, as he took it.

This whole little scene amused me no end, due to the fact someone had pointed out the amount of times the characters used the phrase 'its ok', or 'it's going to be ok', or some variant of that. Most of the time things weren't ok, and this one scene where Shane had come out with 'Shut up! It's not ok,' just made me laugh. How true it was.

The first attempt I had made, I had not got enough speed up and consequently stumbled. I paused, thanking everything that the dramatic scene was going on at the same time. I focused now, took a breath and charged. I launched myself up the post, grabbed a lamp for a split second launching up further, which was just enough to grab the edge of the roof. I pulled myself up carefully, knowing full well if I put weight on that glass it would shatter. I had to balance carefully, knowing if I fell one way I would likely break something and if I fell the other way I would not only damage myself but make enough noise to be discovered. Tight rope walkers go home, glass roof walking much cleverer. I moved swiftly along, upon reaching the corner, I swivelled right like a ballet dancer. I could see Malcolm's window, the thing was, I was going to have to risk launching myself at it. There was a sort of ledge, but no hand holds, so I weighed up my options. Finally I reached the other wall, my pupils sharpened as they judged the distance. I would need a run up, and the only place I could try was one of the support beams beneath the glass. I looked back and forth between them, but I knew I didn't have the time to be picky. I tested it, and it seemed to hold so I took my chance. I took out my hunting knife and put it between my teeth, as I would need it to get in. I backed up as far as I dared, then with a hop, skip and a jump, launched myself at the windowsill.

I grimaced as my body hit the wall, but my fingers had found the sill. My feet scrabbled for a hold, and found the narrow ledge, barley a toe length wide, that was part of the Candlewick's decorative exterior. I now risked putting my head forward, so I could slip the knife to my right hand. Then I used it to prise open the window. My fingers were slipping, as I shuffled a bit so I could open it. As soon as it was open just enough, I rapidly reached for the interior sill, just as my left hand lost its grip. I breathed a sigh of relief; as I hauled myself through the window and into room 202. Replacing the knife on my belt I made for the door, it was locked. I realised Maggie must have done it; she was after all locking all the doors and windows of the Candlewick. I took out the rusty key and inserted it. Once the door was open, I knew I couldn't use the main stairs, as there was a scene about to occur there. I was wondering how I could get to Beth, when I remembered Mal hiding behind an unnumbered door. It couldn't be I thought, but it was. Locking room 202 behind me, I moved right. I reached the door and turned the handle, to find a staircase. There was a back staircase, I snuck down it preying no one would come up. When I reached the door, I wondered exactly where it came out. Moving carefully to it I listened, I could hear the quiet murmur of voices. I opened it a tiny bit and peered out. I could see a corridor and some windows, I had come out right near to where I had climbed up, but now I was inside. It meant though, I was the other side of the bar, which was where I wanted to be.

I now snuck through to the bar, I knew that currently Maggie had just told Trish, Katherine and Shea she had locked up the other wings. I also knew that Henry was going to the kitchen, where Danny and Shane were, to question Shane. That meant that Sully and Beth were the only two in the lounge bar. I reached it and took in the scene. Beth was sat on a bar stool, her head resting in her hands, while Sully was sat on one of the sofas. His gun rested on his lap. I noticed that now seemingly after the adrenaline rush, due to fear in the previous scene, the fact he hadn't slept much was catching up with him. Beth too looked pretty tired and I felt bad, but it was good for me. I waited a few seconds, watching Sully's eyes slowly close and his head start to nod, before I took my chance. I had to be quiet and careful, so as not to disturb him.

"Psst!" I whispered, in Beth's direction.

Her head shot up and she glanced around. She looked at Sully, but realising he was dozing, she guessed the sound hadn't come from him.

"Psst!" I repeated.

This time she swung her head in my direction, and her eyes widened.

"Rebecca?" she said, Sully's head moved, but then settled again.

"Shh!" I whispered, placing my finger to my lips. "Come here a minute,"

She got up carefully and came over.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered, nervously.

"It doesn't matter," I whispered, back.

"We were looking for you, but we couldn't find you," she whispered.

"When?" I asked, quietly.

"When we…when we tried to run," she replied, looking away as if ashamed. "Sully got a bit frantic,"

"Well I did tell him…oh never mind," I whispered, shaking my head. "Look I apologise in advance for this,"

She gave me a quizzical look, but before she knew what was happening I had moved swiftly. Placing one hand over her mouth, and the other round her waste, I whipped her off her feet and moved into the corridor near the door that led outside. I swung her round, so her back was against the wall and she was facing me. Putting my finger again to my lips and keeping my hand over her mouth, I told her the following.

"Look, everything's fine. I need you to trust me, and to show I trust you I am going to take my hand away,"

Her eyes watched me, her breathing slowed somewhat.

"I need you to be quiet, so as we don't worry the others," I continued.

As I took my hand away, she relaxed.

"Ok, just what is going on?" she asked, her voice a little shaky.

"I couldn't let Sully hear this, and it wasn't like you would have come willingly back here with me," I said. "I'm sorry if I scared you,"

"Hear what exactly?" she asked, watching me.

"I need you to do something for me Beth, and if you don't do it then the others will be in danger," I said, playing on her conscience. "I need you to do it quickly, we have little time,"

"What do I have to do?" she asked, curiously.

"You take this piece of paper and this map, and you head down to this beach here," I said, showing her. "It's about ten minutes away, there you'll find a hidden boat which you get on the water and get in,"

"You want me to go out there and…and leave?" she said, fear in her voice.

"Yes, you start it and it'll take you back to Seattle where someone will meet you," I continued. "You can't be seen leaving, and you can't contact anyone,"

"Why? Why me?" she asked.

I paused, it wasn't often I got asked that.

"Uh, because it's your time, you want your friends to survive you have to go now," I said, urgently. "I need your phone too,"

"You can have it, it's currently useless," she said. "What about Madison?"

"She'll be fine, now you need to go,"

"I didn't say I would do it, how do you know all this?" she asked.

"Trust me please, for the sake of the others do this," I begged, they'd be back any minute.

"Ok, Lucy liked you, she trusted you, so I will," she said, finally. "Are you sure the murderer won't be out there?"

"He's not, now go," I said, giving her a hug.

I then unlocked the door with the rusty key and she left. The change started, as soon as I had relocked the door. The hot fire feeling less intense, in fact all of it was. To be fair, I was pretty like Beth anyway, so there wasn't a huge lot of change. I took a deep breath in, opened my eyes and I was Beth. I quickly went back to the bar, and had just seated myself down, when there was a knock. Sully's head shot up, and his hand gripped the shotgun. Sully and I gave each other a nervous glance, before he got up to answer the door. It was Abby and Jimmy, she gave me a smile, but Jimmy barely acknowledged me. I almost felt offended, until I realised he didn't actually know Beth. They moved off to go find Henry leaving me alone, but only for a few minutes, Sully soon came back in followed by Danny. I looked over the two of them, they were both so stressed and tired. About ten minutes after them, Shane came in. The look on his face was a mixture of fear, shock and his most common emotion, anger. He came over towards me, and Sully and Danny catching his look came over too. I now stood up, and we formed a sort of circle. Shane then proceeded to explain, that he had just overheard that Wakefield had had an affair with Abby's mum. This meant that Abby was likely Wakefield's child. He went as far, as to actually say she was.

I knew the scene had started, when my sharp hearing picked up Jimmy and Abby's conversation as they entered. Keeping my eyes on Shane, I listened to both conversations

"Look it doesn't mean anything," Jimmy said, trying to comfort Abby with words.

Shane's words then cut through to me, I focused again on him.

"It's all because of her," Shane said, finishing his argument.

Now Abby replied to Jimmy.

"I don't know," she said, sounding worried.

Shane was still trying to persuade us.

"Come on," he said, we all glanced over at Jimmy and Abby.

Jimmy was watching us, glaring at Shane in particular. Danny moved away.

"We gotta get out of here," Shane finished.

"Give me a sec," Jimmy said, to Abby and he made his way over.

Sully moved away, followed by me, as I glanced at Jimmy approaching and then at Abby just stood there.

"Hey, what you guys talking about?" Jimmy asked, trying to hide the anger in his voice.

"Oh, you know…" started Shane.

"No, I don't," replied Jimmy.

"Come on, man. It's out of the bag," said Shane, I could hear something strange in his voice. "I just heard. Abby's Wakefield's kid,"

Abby glanced over at that remark, while Jimmy was just staring at him.

"Dude," he whispered, draping his left arm over Jimmy's shoulder. "Let's get on your boat and get the hell out of here. Let's go to Canada maybe,"

"You're such an ass," said Jimmy, as he pulled away moving back to Abby.

"She's gonna get you killed," said Shane, worry clearly in his voice.

Jimmy passed Abby, Abby watched him pass. I knew he was feeling angry, and that he needed to go somewhere to calm himself. I wasn't sure Abby did though. I felt so bad for her, I wanted to scream to the whole room, of course it's not Abby! Duh, it's that stupid, pompous, conniving…but I couldn't.

I was feeling uneasy, I knew that soon I would have to experience another death that I had no idea what went down. From the way it ended however, I knew it wasn't going to be pleasant. I was so lost in my own thought, that I didn't hear Sully the first time.

"Beth?" he said, taking me by the shoulders.

I have to tell you, it was hard for me to have him call me that. Plus the concern in his eyes for Beth, made me feel strangely jealous.

"Are you ok?" he said, his blue eyes searching mine.

"Uh, yeah," I said, glancing away.

"Well, come on then. We are going to continue searching," he said.

I nodded and followed him, feeling now apprehensive. I picked up the lantern, and followed the guys into the kitchen. We were searching still for Madison. Sully and Danny started discussing the new information, and then the scene kicked in.

"Yeah, but, what does that mean, she's Wakefield's kid?" asked Danny.

"I don't know, but it can't be good," Sully said, as he rounded the corner.

"You don't believe that do you?" I said, rounding the corner after Danny. "That Abby's involved with any of this?"

They didn't answer. Sully went right and checked the pantry, while Danny went left.

"We'll stay here until the cops come in the morning," said Danny, looking around.

"You son of a bitch!" came Henrys angry cry, which made us all turn.

"That's Henry," said Danny.

Then Sully, Danny and I started for the door, but suddenly I heard a noise. I stopped following the others, and turned moving back towards the pantry.

"Madison?" I called.

Silence, maybe it had just been something slipping and falling. I turned to head back after the boys, when out of nowhere a hand slammed over my mouth. At the same time pain erupted in my back, and I tried to scream. I dropped the lantern in shock as this happened, and it smashed on the floor. Struggling desperately with my attacker, I could hear my blood hitting the floor. I slammed my head back and Wakefield let go for a second, so I tried to run, but he was on me again dragging me back through my own blood. Now we were in the pantry, and he was struggling to try and keep hold of me and open the door to the tunnels. The thought of having to go back in there with him again, even as Beth, made me fight just a bit more then normal. More blood was hitting the floor as we struggled, but he now had it open and he twisted the boarding knife a little more, as he dragged me down into the black. He pulled it out and chucked me down the steps, shutting the door behind him. I tried to get up, tried to move, but my legs wouldn't respond. That's when I had realised he cut my spinal cord. Tears of pain and frustration ran down my face, as I tried to drag myself along, but he just laughed and got hold of me, dragging me further into the dark. I tried one last attempt to save myself from him, he was dragging me by my left arm, leaving my right arm free. I took my chance, and punched him as hard as I could behind his right knee. He stumbled to the ground and I now tried to move and hide in the dark, but I couldn't. He launched himself at me, and I tried to punch him again. It was a shame I didn't have legs, as then I could have kicked him in the groin. He now got hold of my left arm and hoisted me up, so I hung there. He looked me in the eye.

"Well, well, I never would have taken you for a girl with spirit," he said, calmly. "But now, you're going to pay for that,"

"My friends will find you, and they'll kill you!" I spat, angrily.

"Well, they won't ever find you, well at least, not all of you," he said, smiling.

It made me shiver, and I knew there was fear in my eyes. Then as quick as you like, he whipped up the boarding knife and sliced my arm off with one blow. I crumpled in pain, crying in agony, but he couldn't have that, so he kicked me. Then grabbing me by my right arm, he dragged me. The fight was leaving me, blood loss and shock were doing their damage. I could feel the darkness growing, if it actually could get any darker, and I was gone.

I gasped as I came back round. I was in the Candlewick. It was quiet and I wasn't entirely sure where I was, I moved and consequently fell as my legs gave out. Shit I thought, this cannot be happening. I now crawled in a weird way, realising I was in a wing of the hotel. I had to get to Katherine, and currently I was on the floor. I decided I could try giving myself a boost, so I pulled out the painkiller, a small bottle and a syringe. I swigged the painkiller, and now filled the syringe with some of the contents of the bottle. I hated needles, they drove the fear of god into me, but I had no choice. I stabbed it into my outer thigh, at roughly a ninety degree angle. I then waited for it to take effect. It came, a sudden rush through my system giving me power to my legs. Thank god for adrenaline, I thought. I stumbled my way down now, my hearing picking up banging from downstairs. I snuck down and peered around the door frame, to see what the commotion was. Shane and Henry were fighting, and somewhere in me I wished Shane would actually beat his head in, but I knew it wouldn't happen. I however, had to find Katherine. I now snuck round the long route and into the empty bar, searching for her.

"Don't I know you?" asked a voice, causing me to jump.

I swung round, to find Katherine entering the bar from the direction I had come to get Beth.

"Um, yeah sort of, I knew your late husband," I said. "In fact, I know a lot of people here,"

I could hear the fight now been broken up, I moved swiftly towards Katherine.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, watching me approach.

"Doesn't really matter, I need your help right now," I said. "If you do what I ask, everyone you love will be fine,"

I watched her expression, she was unsure of me, but then she was feeling bad as it was.

"What would I have to do exactly?" she finally answered.

"Well, to start with you can come with me this way," I said, heading for the route she had come, knowing Shane would be in here any minute.

"Ok," she said.

I was quite impressed with her. I lead her up the back stairs I had used before, and now we stood in the dark corridor.

"Right ok, here's safe for now," I said, looking around. "Now I need you to take this bit of paper and this map, and you need to go to this beach,"

"You want me to go out into the dark, alone?" she asked, giving me a look.

"Yes, you can't be seen or contact anyone," I said, seriously. "There you'll find a boat, and you are to get it on the water and start it,"

"I'm not going out there, it's dangerous," she said, shaking her head.

"Katherine I need you to do this, for your family, for Madison," I said, trying to convince her. "The boat will take you back to Seattle, where someone will meet you,"

"How will doing that, help my family?" she asked, staring at me sadness in her eyes. "I have lost two of them already, and Madison's missing…"

"Well, you don't want to lose anymore," I said. "You have to trust me, Thomas did,"

"I think he once said you were annoying and a constant pain," she said, a small smile appearing on her face, while she had a distant look in her eyes.

I gave her a confused look, she focused again.

"Yet, he also said you were one of the most loyal and trustworthy people he had ever met," she said, watching me.

I was quite amazed at this revelation, was she talking about the same man. I had never, even for a minute, thought he had any good opinion for me.

"Um, ok, so does this mean you'll do what I want?" I asked.

"I'm going to trust Thomas's judgement and I owe my step daughters, so ok," she said, taking the paper and map from me.

"Um, do you have a mobile?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Can I have that too?" I asked.

"Um ok, but there's no signal," she said, taking it from her pocket and handing it to me.

"I know, now don't get seen and don't tell anyone your leaving," I replied.

"How do I get out?" she asked.

"Follow me,"

I led her back downstairs, and snuck her to the same door Beth had used. Once again I opened the door with my key and let her out with a pat on the shoulder, telling her everything would be alright. With that, she disappeared into the dark. I now went back up the stairs, holding off the change until I reached the top. The rush came, double the intensity due to the adrenaline still pumping in my system. White hot fire and shivers ran through my body. My vision went dark and then blinking, everything came to an abrupt halt. I was Katherine, I pocketed her phone and headed for the main staircase. Down I went, heading for the bar. I knew the others had now entered those awful tunnels. I knew though, I would still have to enter them twice more. As I approached the bar, I could hear the scene.

"Hey Trish," started Shane, she turned to him. "They go looking for your friend?"

I knew from watching it, that she nodded and then turned away.

"Hey," said Shane again. "Sorry about your Dad,"

She now turned again, and nodded her silent thanks.

"You want a drink?" he asked, holding up a shot glass.

She shook her head and turned away again. Now it was my time, as I entered the bar, I glanced briefly at Shane and then turned to Trish.

"Have you seen Shea?" I asked, concern in my voice.

Trish swung round.

"What?" she said, approaching me.

I turned and glanced at Shane, who shut his eyes, turning away at the same time with a look of 'not again'.

Trish and I now headed out the bar, and up the main stairs. We were going to the last place I had seen Shea. I knew the scene started as we entered the room.

"You know how worried she's been about Madison," I said, as we entered. "I was just trying to help,"

Trish didn't say anything, she searched around instead, moving to the suitcase on the floor. She lifted it up and underneath, was the taro card Karena had given Madison. She picked it up. The Tower, it read in the torchlight.

"This is from my bachelorette party," she said, staring at it.

I knew her mind was now working, thinking the only possible conclusion.

"Karena," she said, realising.

"The psychic," I said, watching her.

At that point Shane entered partly into the room.

"Did you find her?" he asked, again something strange in his voice.

We both swung round at the sound of his voice. Trish walked towards him.

"We have to go get her," she said.

His expression instantly changed at this.

"No, no, we're not going anywhere," he said, seriously. "There's a killer out there,"

"He's right. We can go in the morning when the police get here," I said, agreeing with Shane. "We can't be walking out there alone at night,"

"Yeah," said Trish, I could tell what she was thinking even if Katherine and Shane couldn't. "Yeah I guess your right,"

We made our way back downstairs, all three of us headed into the bar. Shane and I sat down at the bar, Trish stood by the window. She then moved out the bar quietly, though I heard her. Shane didn't notice, he poured himself a drink. It was one of Shane's ways of coping with situations. He would keep all his emotions to himself, mostly express them all as anger and drink copious amounts of alcohol. If I had been myself, I would have pulled him aside, but I couldn't. Instead I rested my head on my left hand and stared at the bar top, lost in my own thoughts. That's when I heard an engine start, and then the music started. We both turned as the lights flared on, and then I turned to look at Shane. He put down his shot glass and got out of his seat, heading for the window followed by me. He drew back the curtain and peered out, I stood behind him and peered over his right shoulder.

"My truck," he said, annoyed.

We watched as it drifted slightly, before straightening up and roaring off. Knowing there was nothing we could do, we headed back to the bar and sat down again. I could see Shane trying to keep his anger under control. He grabbed the bottle and poured himself several shots, before downing them all. I watched him, he finally sat down, his head in his hands. I could tell he was tired, but then so was I, I knew the signs to look for when he was. His body would relax, and he'd get this certain look on his face. I remembered from when he had stayed with me, that if he gave me this look while watching a film for instance, then ten minutes later, his head would be resting on my shoulder. Twenty minutes later, he would be dead to the world. Yet something told me, however tired he was, he wouldn't be sleeping tonight.

Finally he got up, and turned to me.

"Can I get you a drink?" he asked, his voice pleasant.

I could tell the alcohol was kicking in with the tiredness.

"Ok," I said, watching him.

He moved the stool, he had been sat on. He then took one of his glasses and a fresh one, and set them up. He poured one, and that's when the scene started. He poured the other one now.

"So, you're, like, uh, one of the bridesmaids?" he queried, handing me the shot.

I gave him a look.

"I'm Trish's stepmom," I replied, calmly, picking up the shot.

"Wow," he said, I knew what he was thinking.

I sipped the shot, it burned hot down my throat. I put it down and stared at it.

"So you're like a trophy wife?" he asked.

I glanced up slowly not looking at him, but at a spot in the distance.

"I was," I replied, a touch of sadness in my voice.

"Oh," he said, realising his mistake. "Right,"

He glanced briefly at me, and swigged down his shot. He paused, thinking what to say.

"So did he leave you like a zillion dollars?" he said, glancing at me.

I knew myself he meant well, but Shane plus alcohol and tiredness, equalled most things he said as 'lets put a whopping great boot in it'. I gave him a look that said 'you didn't just say that', glanced around and then looked at him again as I got up. I then left the room to show, what he had said was rude.

As I left, my sharp hearing picked up the clicking sound of his switchblade or folding knife, I couldn't tell the difference always. I knew he was going to carve his name.

"Shane Peirce!" snapped Maggie, in a school teacher manner. "What do you think you're doing?"

I knew he'd given her his 'duh' look.

"I'm carving my name," he replied.

Maggie was now giving him her disapproving teacher look.

"What? You really think anyone's ever gonna stay here again?"

Maggie continued to glare, Shane scoffed at her and continued what he was doing.

I had moved through to the Solarium, and I now sat down on the seat I would die in. God I was tired, plus on top of my own tiredness, was Katherine's. I knew currently the others were entering the crawl spaces. Danny would find half of Beth, Abby would get trapped and then find Madison. I decided I could doze for a bit, I would let Katherine go to sleep, but I would keep myself reasonably awake. So I half dozed on the seat, my head slumped slightly to the left. It felt good, and it meant the time would pass quickly. Half an hour passed and finally I heard noise. It was the four guys coming back. Shane was still carving his name, his head leaning on hand left hand as he did so.

"Abby's trapped. We need tools to get her free," snapped Henry, urgently.

"Shane, you still keep your tools in your truck, right?" said Jimmy, coming close.

Shane glanced up at him, and then at the rest.

"Yeah," he responded, absent-mindedly.

I knew Henry now gave him a look that said 'So…'

"But my trucks not here." he responded, in the same tired tone. "Your girl stole it"

He pointed his knife at Henry.

"What? Trish?" Henry queried.

Shane raised his eyebrows, meaning yes.

"You let her leave? Where'd she go?" asked Henry, sounding worried.

Shane shook his head, while gesturing with his hands, his expression saying 'how the hell would I know'. Henry gave him an exasperated look.

I loved that scene, now I relaxed again. I fell in and out of sleep. I knew that Shea and Trish would be coming back in Shane's truck. That Shea would spot Madison's hand coming up from the grate. I also knew that Henry and the others were searching for tools. At one point Sully had poked his head in, and I had confirmed I was fine. Yet I knew I soon wouldn't be. I was waiting to be killed, I was half asleep when I heard the truck come back. Strange I thought, shouldn't I be dead. I knew it was Henry, but why hadn't he done it yet. Unbeknown to me as Henry raced out of the kitchen, he took a detour through the hotel. I always remembered that he had left with the large pair of bolt cutters, and when he greeted Trish he hadn't got them. Plus he came out ahead of Sully, Jimmy and Danny. I heard someone enter and before I could do anything, he had come round the back of me. He rammed the pair of garden shears, that I assumed he had just randomly picked up, into my back. I gasped, moments of excruciating pain and then nothingness. I came back with the usual gasp. How the hell he had done that without been seen, I would never know. I glanced around, I was in the back stairwell. I sighed and swigging the painkiller, I snuck out the door I had used all night. I stumbled my way into the grounds and out of sight. I glanced at my watch, 6.37am it read. The others would have been waiting, for just over half an hour. I sighed, the time had come, the first double jump had arrived…

* * *

So how was that, I know there were many scenes, but it was hard to avoid them. Did we like it? I'm guessing we are all now excited for the next chapter, so your just gonna have to wait! lol but why not pass the time a bit and review. They encourage me to write quicker lol. All you have to do is click that button! *Puppy dog eyes*


	27. Chapter 27 The Art of Multitasking

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything or anyone from Harper's Island, or anything you might recognise from the show. Neither do I own anything from Harper's Globe, or any other shows, or films, or songs, I may make references to. I do however own Rebecca Jacobs and the idea of Death Jumping and all things related to Death Jumping.

Well you lucky people I got this done in record time, so because I love you all, I decided to get it up early lol!

So, Hi, thanks to DitzyGenius1218, Lilacc, James, Cobra1319 and Neon Jack for your reviews. To Ditzy I really hope you enjoy this chapter, the first double jump is here, so see what you think. To Lilacc, Rebecca has her tricks and charms. As for Shane and Nikki you'll just have to wait and see. I shall be interested to know, whether your theory on how Rebecca was going to do the double jumps, is anything like what actually happens. Plus I know you love learning about Death Jumpers, so there's lots of info here, enjoy. To James I'm glad you like it, and you finally get to see how Rebecca saves the state police. To Cobra thanks and you now have to wait no longer lol. To Neon Jack thanks, enjoy and see what you think of the double jump.

So to all, I have done my best to make this clear. I hope you enjoy it and find it interesting. I warn you, there is I think, some words of bad language, and some violence. So without further ado, welcome to the start of ep 10, enjoy and don't forget to review!

* * *

**_Chapter twenty-seven-The Art of Multitasking_**

As soon as everyone had headed in I moved, ignoring the pain, to a more open space that was still out of sight. For the first access of the case, I wanted to have some room to manoeuvre. Now to understand any of what is to come, you first must know a little of the history of Death Jumpers. Some years ago, before Rogues got out of control, we were able to use all the skills and techniques we possess freely, and without restrictions. This of course could make Death Jumpers lazy, in that why should we run, drive, swim, fly etc when we can just jump. After all, it's how we got our name, yes we jump people's deaths, but we could transport ourselves in seconds from one place to another. This technique was known as a Translocation Jump. We could also jump from one dimension to another, but this was classed as a different skill. There were many other techniques and skills however, and all of them we could use with ease. Yet when Rogues got out of control, they started using these skills against us, to hunt us down and kill us. The Panel had an emergency council to decide what could be done to help us, and from this came the restrictions. They took our skills offline and formed a new system. This involved what they called, Dyken Arcatemporial Residual energy. It was a horrific name and we all hated it. Yet it wasn't long, before we came up with an easier name for it. It happened at an annual meeting of all the Death Jumpers. It was after the meeting had finished, and we were all sat around talking. One of our number, he was the joker of our group and so that was his nickname, started on the subject of the new system.

"_You know, I think they just changed it to gain more control," Joker said._

"_Well, they are always trying to gain the upper hand," said another._

"_The Panel did it for our protection," said one of the younger ones._

"_You don't really believe that," replied Joker. "I mean, they don't even tell us what this energy is,"_

"_I bet they don't actually know themselves," I chipped in._

_We laughed, Joker turned to me and smiled._

"_Hey, you're stealing my lines," he said, grinning._

"_So did anyone actually understand how we actually access this Arca thing," asked a jumper, called Keira._

"_Dyken Arcatemporial Residual energy," I said. "It's such a mouthful,"_

"_Yeah, but what do we do?" Keira questioned._

"_I think we concentrate, and access it with our minds," said someone._

"_It's all in our heads," smirked Joker. "Next they'll be calling us mental,"_

"_Yeah well, let's hope we never have to explain it to a Save," I said, shaking my head._

"_That would be impossible," noted Keira._

"_Well, little sister, I'm sure you'll be fine," said her older brother, Jax._

"_Well, we'll have to be," said another Jumper, called Sal._

"_You know, I have always seen us as thieves, we are a den of thieves," said Joker, grinning._

"_Hey, we'll have no talk like that, you sound like a Rogue," warned Sal._

"_No, I mean like, we save people from death" Joker said, seriously. "Like, we are stealing deaths from the Grim Reaper himself!"_

"_I suppose we are," said Jax, grinning. "I bet he has death warrants on us all,"_

"_Yeah, and now it's like he has gone to The Panel saying 'I'll sue you for this!'" laughed Joker._

"_Could you imagine the Panel's faces if that happened," giggled a young jumper, called Suzy._

_Joker started doing impressions, and everyone laughed and copied him._

"_So," continued Joker, between fits of laughter. "They decided to restrict our skills to appease him,"_

"_That's your reasoning for this situation," I laughed, feigning an incredulous look. "The Grim Reaper sued us?"_

"_Well, can you come up with better?" he asked, giving me a look._

"_Ok, lets roll with your theory, if the Reaper threatened to sue us, then maybe the Panel took secret revenge," I said, mysteriously._

"_You mean like we stole this energy thing from him?" asked Keira._

"_Rebecca, stop egging them on," said Sal, seriously._

"_Lighten up Sal," said Joker. "I like the sound of that idea, they gave it a fancy name to hide the fact they stole it from him,"_

"_And because they don't know what it is really," added Suzy._

"_But we do," laughed Joker. "It's Reaper energy!"_

"_Yeah Reaper Energy," Jax laughed._

"_That's the new name for it," I giggled. _

"_Ten times better then Dyken Arcatemporial crap!" added Joker._

_We were all just doubled up with hysterical laughter at the thought of this._

So from then on, it had been passed on to all, that this energy's nickname was Reaper energy. The Panel caught on, which is why they named the device to measure the level of Reaper energy you had remaining, the Scythe. Plus, they shaped it like one.

This was what I was now about to use, as I physically was unable to get to the state police any other way. I stood and took a deep breath in and out. I shut my eyes and concentrated on accessing the Reaper energy. Deep in my mind, I heard a clicking noise, like a catch being released, and I started to feel the energy flow through my system. It rushed down my body and then started to flow up, starting at my toes. Finally my entire body was buzzing with energy. I knew it would now remain in my system for the rest of the case, so next time I accessed it, it would be much quicker. If anyone had been around, they would have noted with the energy now ready; my eyes took on a slight light golden glow.

Now the other thing that should be known about Reaper energy, is there is only so much available on each case. This was how The Panel had control over our skills and techniques, and stopped the Rogues from using their skills and techniques against us. The easiest way to think of it, is like a car tank. At the beginning of each case, we are given a full tank of Reaper energy, so one hundred percent. Every time you use a skill or technique, that now requires Reaper energy, you use up a percentage of it. So you have to be careful, as once you have used it all, The Panel won't give you anymore until your next case. Some skills, use more energy then others. For instance, the Translocation Jump could use from ten to fifteen percent, depending on how far you went. Yet other things, could use up to eighty percent if you weren't careful.

It was time.

I was going to use a Translocation Jump to Seattle. So concentrating, I accessed the skill. It should only use ten percent, as I wasn't going far. I concentrated, keeping Seattle in my mind. I felt the rush, as the Reaper energy surged, and suddenly I jumped and my body spun ninety degrees. I vanished from the grounds of the Candlewick and reappeared in Seattle, near to the quiet dock that the Tarapunga had been moored at. As I reappeared, again I spun ninety degrees, finishing the full one hundred and eighty degree spin and landing on my feet. It all happened in a fraction of a second, so no one would have noticed it.

I headed quickly up the docks running. I had to reach the area of the dock from which the state police's sea plane would take off from. I was sprinting past fishermen, buildings, Anthony's Pier 66 Restaurant, all the way up to the more industrial area of the docks. Finally I spotted the sea plane and increased my speed, as I spotted the two state police moving down towards the plane. Jumping the security barrier, I ran for the plane before anyone could stop me.

"Wait!" I called. "Please stop!"

The two of them turned towards me.

"Thank god, please tell me you are the two state police who are off to pick up JD Dunn," I said, breathlessly.

"Yes, but Ma'am you can't be here," started the male cop, Darryl Riggins "This is a restricted area,"

"I know, but this is an emergency!" I snapped.

"What is wrong Miss?" asked the female cop, Tyra Coulter.

"I have just had the most hellish morning, you'll have a wasted a journey if you go off to Harper's Island," I said, still trying to get my breath back.

"Why would that be?" asked Darryl.

"Because JD Dunn escaped, he made me take him back here to Seattle under gun point," I said, feigning fear.

"You mean he is here, right now?" asked Tyra.

"Yes, the Sheriff couldn't do anything, as the island's had a power cut," I said, tears started to roll down my cheeks. "I have been so frightened...I managed to make a run for it,"

"Well Ma'am, you do know lying to the police is an offence," stated Darryl.

"I'm not lying," I snapped, staggering, and the two officers moved to support me. "He's around here somewhere and he's armed,"

"I'm sorry, but…"

He was cut off by a gun shot, that bounced close to where I was standing.

"Jesus!" he yelled. "Take cover,"

Two more shots resounded.

"Ok, I think I believe you," said Darryl

"Oh, now you do," I said, rolling my eyes.

Two more shots came from a slightly different direction, still they were too close for comfort. I shifted, trying to get more covered, and ended up tripping and almost knocking over the two cops. The two of them steadied me, we paused, the shots seemed to have stopped. That's when I spotted JD.

"Look there! There he is, he's trying to kill me!" I said, sounding hysterical.

JD saw them, and started to move back the way I'd come.

"Ok Coulter, we need to protect the civilian," Darryl ordered.

"Yes sir, right," she replied, then turning to me. "Stay here Miss,"

I nodded, they got up and so did I. Then another shot was let off, and I almost collapsed due to fear. The two caught me.

"By stay here Miss, I mean stay under cover," Tyra said.

I nodded, a hand on each of their shoulders.

Once they were sure I was fine, they started moving. They drew their guns and sprinted off down the docks after JD, who now started to run. He was in full flight mode, as they gave chase. I watched, waiting until I could see them no more, before turning to the sea plane. I now unlocked the door, with the keys I had pilfered from the cops. I smiled at my cleverness. I seated myself in the left hand seat, and now I relaxed. I was about to access the Reaper energy again. I needed another skill/technique. This one, was known as a Multishift. This took up a lot more energy, then a Translocation Jump. This automatically took thirty percent of your energy tank. I let the energy flow once more through my body, until my eyes once again took on the light glow. Now I chose the new technique. I felt my body start to expand, and my skin started to stretch. It was such a strange feeling, almost like my body was a balloon, but unlike a balloon it wasn't as stretchy. It felt like I might burst or explode, as my cells multiplied, and it reached the point where I shut my eyes. Then suddenly, like a balloon popping, my body sort of imploded. I gasped and opened my eyes. I looked right and I could see the sea, but I could also see…me. I now focused my brain and looked left. Only this time, I could see me to the left and to the right. I had duplicated myself. Now if you have ever truly tried to multitask, then you know how hard it is. It's like when someone tells you to pat your head and rub your tummy, it's not easy. Well if you find that hard, try thinking about the idea of controlling two of you and getting the two of you to do different things. Death Jumper's are trained to do this, its part of our training because, there can be many occasions where it is necessary.

We now both had to let the change happen, but this was different, in that first, in our heads, we were asked a question. It was along the lines of 'do you want to realign after this jump?' I answered yes this time, but I knew the next one, the answer would be different. Now came the white hot fire, both of us felt it, but then it differed. The left me was stretched, and bones and organs shifted. I blinked rapidly and I was Darryl. The right me felt shivers down my spine, and then the barcode scanner of fire. Once again blinking, the right me became Tyra. We both glanced at each other, and then we focused. Darryl me flicked the switches and started up the sea plane, while Tyra me studied the papers.

Meanwhile, unbeknown to me, the real Tyra and Darryl had caught up with JD. He was cornered, back against the wall. They were pointing their guns at him.

"Ok, lay down your weapon JD," said Tyra, in her best authoritative tone.

"I'm not armed," said JD. "Are you going to shoot an unarmed, innocent man?"

"We're not taking any chances Mr Dunn," said Darryl.

JD took a step towards them.

"Well, you're going to have to shoot me, cause I have nothing to lay down," he said.

"Don't come any closer or I will be forced to shoot," said Tyra. "We are arresting you for the murder of Thomas Wellington, and the forced kidnap of another citizen at gun point,"

"Who would that be?" he asked, a grin appearing on his face. "A certain, Miss Rebecca Jacobs, possibly?"

"I said stay back," Tyra snapped, as JD to another step forward.

"I take that as I yes," he said, his confidence brimming. "Don't know what you're planning to shoot me with,"

"Let's see, I believe it's pointing at your head," said Darryl.

"They're not loaded," said JD, indicating to the guns. "An' even if they are, they're blanks,"

"You willing to take that chance," snapped Darryl.

"Yeah, cause I have faith in Rebecca," he said. "I trust her completely,"

Tyra had paused, suddenly she swung her gun at the wall and fired it. JD was right, they were blanks. Darryl found himself doing the same, however his was unloaded. He snarled, chucking the gun.

"That lying bitch!" he snarled. "She tricked us…I'm still taking you in,"

"How?" smiled JD.

"Lucky for you sir, I brought a spare," said Tyra, who had rapidly removed a gun from her ankle holster.

JD's smile faded. He hadn't been told about this, and by the looks of it, that one, was loaded. He backed up again.

"Look, I'm innocent, really I am," said JD, nervously.

"That's what they all say," said Darryl, smiling now.

"Drop to the floor," snapped Tyra.

Meanwhile, at the sea plane, an uneasy feeling was washing over the both of us, as I swung the plane around. I did have a pilot's licence, it didn't mean this was going to be easy. I hoped that everything was going alright with the plan. I had ensured that the two cop's guns were switched, so I had their real ones and they had the safe ones. JD, had been perfectly up for what I had asked him to do. It was some of the others, that had been tricky. JD was unarmed, so there was no way the cops could really shoot him. Still something could go wrong, and if the cops escaped; I would be hunted down for stealing the plane and the story would change. It all rested on other people for this part, and I was apprehensive as to whether they would succeed. I now was ready, it was now or never. We both put on the headphones. All systems go, Darryl me pushed up the throttle.

Back in the alley, JD did so, lying down on the ground. Tyra had taken a few steps towards him, when a sound made her freeze. Somewhere behind her, the loud cocking of not just one gun, but at least three or four, had just sounded. Darryl froze too, the smile wiped from his face.

"Let him go, he's innocent," said a cool calm, but very recognisable voice.

"Whatever you think this is, it's not ," said Tyra, calmly, not turning. "This man brutally murdered several people, including Thomas Wellington,"

"Really," replied the voice. "Then you have nothing to fear, cause it's only his ghost with a gun pointed at your head,"

Tyra and Darryl turned slowly, and stared in both shock and horror. There stood holding a rifle and a shotgun, was the very much alive Thomas Wellington. He was flanked by Richard, who also had a rifle, and Ben, who had an automatic pistol. Uncle Marty too, stood armed with some hunting rifle. Not only were they there, but joining them was Malcolm, Booth, Kelly, both deputies Lillis and Garret and Andy.

"I thought you guys were never coming," grumbled JD.

"Enjoying lying in whatever that is, JD?" queried Kelly.

"I don't want to know what it is," smiled JD. "But I could guess…"

"Just get up, JD," said Uncle Marty. "We have to get these lovely people to come with us,"

"You all need to put your guns down, threatening officers can get you a long time in jail," snapped Darryl.

"How about no, you're coming with us," snapped Richard.

"I would do it the easy way," said JD, calmly. "Just hand over you gun, and everything will be fine,"

"Since when is kidnapping, fine?" asked Tyra.

"Well, we are not kidnapping you, we're helping you," said Ben, calmly.

The cops were then frogmarched by the group, out of the alley, in the direction of The Black Swan. They were walking swiftly, aiming to make sure they weren't seen. It was however, at that point Tyra and Darryl found the piece's of paper I had left them.

"What are these?" asked Tyra.

"Read it later, but you must read it," said Mal, then he changed the subject. "So JD, you're cleared!"

"He's not, all of you are in a whole heap of trouble!" snapped Darryl.

"I think you'll find, you're the ones in trouble," smiled Wellington.

They continued in silence. Until they all heard a roar, looking up they saw the cause. Darryl me had got the plane up. I had taken off awkwardly, but now I did a fly over.

"She stole our plane!" snapped Darryl.

"She just saved you," corrected JD.

They all waved and we waved back, sweeping now out to sea, in the direction of Harper's Island. It would take me about an hour and five minutes to get there, as the plane was not built for speed. This was definitely the most fun jump by far. I loved flying, it was also the easiest of all the double jumps. The other two were difficult, for different reasons. The second one, like Beth's jump, had very short time gaps in which I could convince them, plus included stubborn people. The other, was more of a case the people and the situations I was in, but it was still pretty short. As Darryl me flew, Tyra me looked over the papers again. It seemed she was fascinated by it all. Darryl was not; he had done it many times before, and found no pleasure in it. The scene finally started, as I spotted Harper's, as always silhouetted on the horizon, as well as a pod of Humpback whales.

"Adam-12, Washington State Trooper Code 5," a woman's voice said, over the radio.

"JD Dunn. He's twenty three. History of mental illness," Tyra me said, aloud, not in response to the radio. "Institutionalised back in '04, no criminal record,"

Darryl me said nothing, I just stared out of the window; watching the pod.

"Why would this kid kill a real estate mogul like Thomas Wellington?" questioned Tyra me.

"Why a pod?" asked Darryl me, Tyra me turned to look at him. "Why not a school or a herd?"

"What?" asked Tyra me, confused, and then a look appeared on my face. "Why do you do that?"

Darryl me said nothing.

"Change the subject when I'm talking to you?" I continued.

"This is exciting to you. You're new," Darryl me replied, fiddling with controls. "Pick up a killer and bring him to justice,"

I glanced round.

"I'd rather enjoy the scenery," I finished, causally.

Tyra me felt a little offended by this.

"Fine," I replied, rolling my eyes.

I glanced through the notes again, now looking at the pictures of Wellington's body. I was impressed at how real it looked.

"What's a head spade?" Tyra me asked.

"They use it to decapitate whales," answered Darryl me. "Is that how Wellington was killed?"

"Yeah," Tyra me replied.

"A guy named Wakefield used one of those on the island six or seven years ago," said Darryl me, seriously.

"You think it's connected?" Tyra me asked, curiously.

"No, Wakefield's dead," replied Darryl me.

The radio crackled into life again, as I started to prepare to land the plane.

"Six Seven?" the woman called.

"All right, here we go," I said.

The landing wasn't perfect, but I wasn't trying to impress anyone. I now drove the sea plane into the cove. I was sad the fun little excursion had come to an end. Now I had to get out and be shot, not once, but twice, how pleasant! The scene had started, and I could see him now, in Charlie's uniform, walking calmly down the dock towards us. Darryl me slowed the plane and cut the engine, as we came up to the dock, while Tyra me called the dispatch over the radio. The radio woman came again.

"Washington State Police San Juan. Go ahead," she said.

"San Juan dispatch. This is Coulter," Tyra me answered, while Darryl me took off his head phones. "We're 10-23. Sheriff's here to meet us, so we'll give you a call back once they've transferred the prisoner to our custody,"

I focused now, as Darryl me got up and headed to the back of the plane. This was so, he could get out of the back right hand side door. Tyra me removed her head phones.

"Copy that, Officer Coulter," replied radio woman.

Tyra me now put on her state police baseball cap, and made to open her right side door. Darryl me got out too, and shut the back right door. Yet it didn't shut properly, and slowly banged into me, as I bent down to pick up the sea plane's line.

"Good morning, Sheriff," Darryl me greeted, while coiling the line a little.

I then chucked it to Wakefield, who let it just fall into the water. I paused, slowly looking up, my eyes widening; as I spotted Wakefield remove his revolver from its holster. He pointed it at me, my face shocked. Tyra me had just reached me, as he shot Darryl me full in the chest, it was instant darkness. Before I could react, he shot Tyra me too, though it was in the right side of my chest. I hit the cold icy water, the pain numbed and then darkness took me.

I gasped as I came back, whole now. My mind was one, rather then split. I glanced around and realised, I had reappeared in my house. It was my safe point after all. The safe point, is where you return if it's the nearest safe place, or if there are no safe places at that point. Currently Sully, Shea, Madison, Danny, Maggie and Trish were all waiting; for Henry and Abby to come back from going to the clinic. They didn't yet know that Charlie was missing, and the State police were dead. Then somewhere between the Candlewick and the docks, were Jimmy and Shane, coming to get The Sea-Jay ready. I knew I was missing another of my favourite conversations, this one occurred between Trish and Sully.

Sully walked around the tree, past Maggie and Trish. His eyes searched the trees.

"You ever actually shot anything before?" asked Trish, watching Sully.

"Yeah all the time," he said, confidently.

Danny turned and glanced at Sully at this comment, before turning back.

"Halo," "Bioshock," "GTA," Sully listed.

Trish was giving him an incredulous look. She now turned; at the sound of footsteps. Henry now appeared, with Abby, Cal and Chloe following behind.

"I'm guessing that doesn't really count," finished Sully, turning to Trish, who was staring at the approaching group.

That whole little conversation was funny, plus proved just how unprepared these people were. Yet, how could anyone be truly prepared to face the situation they were in.

I had some time, so I prepared for a later jump. Taking out a piece of paper, I wrote down, neatly, a list of instructions as to what to do when the person/persons had to leave. I found my original sign that I had used for Ben's jump and stapled the paper to it. I set it out on the kitchen counter. Then taking out another sheet, I wrote in large letters 'READ!' with an arrow pointing to the sign. Everything was now set for that jump. I knew Maggie's jump was several hours away, it had only just gone quarter to nine in the morning. Yet, I thought, I should get down to the marina to make sure everything went smoothly. Plus, I really wanted to know how Jimmy survived the explosion, and I calculated I should have enough time to discover what happened. First though, I sorted myself out; getting something to eat and drink and making myself comfortable. Once I was ready, I headed out the door and made for the marina.

I could see the marina, but I stayed hidden in the trees. I could watch everything from where I was. So as I watched, I could see Jimmy and Shane heading onto the docks. Jimmy jumped into his boat, while Shane cast off. They then, proceeded to sail round to where the petrol pump was. I felt fear and anticipation, as I tried to prepare myself for what was to come. Shane got off, handed Jimmy a line and tried the pump, but it didn't work. I saw him say something to Jimmy, and then jog up the docks to where the pump generator was. Shane stared at the oxygen tank that rested on the pump; I knew it was part of Wakefield's plan to set up Charlie. He put down his gun, and started trying to fiddle with the generator, but that's when he spotted Darryl's and Tyra's bodies in the water. It scared him so much; he picked up his gun again. I could now also see, the others coming down to the marina. Jimmy was yelling to Shane for him to hurry up, and fire up the generator. Shane yelled to him the cops were dead, but Jimmy insisted. He was getting pissed off at Shane, unbeknown to him, this was the last time he'd ever talk to him. Well at least, before I intervened, but I felt sad that originally they had parted like this. As the others reached the docks, Shane hit the generator button, but the generator sparked.

"Jimmy, get out of there!" yelled Shane, as the generator hissed, the sound building.

The docks blew, like an erupting volcano. Bits of boat and dock, were sent spiralling into the air. Shane was thrown to the ground, by the force of the blast, as he had run. Abby was screaming, and Henry trying to hold her back. Fear gnawed in my stomach; as vivid memories of the first time flooded back, causing me to freeze where I was. Suddenly the sounds of three rifle shots, brought me back to my senses. The others were screaming, Shane was back on his feet running and Henry was yelling for Abby to run. During all of this, another shot went off. A fifth shot hit close to Danny, Sully and Trish, a sixth near to Chloe and Cal. They were panicking, running for cover. My instincts were screaming for me to protect them. I knew he could have hit any of them, but he wasn't planning on killing them. Yet I couldn't stop myself, and I pulled out my colt. As he let off another shot at his seemingly intended target, Henry, I fired roughly at where he was. It sounded like another shot from his gun, however. I knew he had reloaded, and he now shot two more rounds. The second of which, hit Henry in his right leg. Abby turned, and ran to his side. I moved now, running from the trees to the crates, luckily unseen. I had worked out about where Wakefield was, and my eyes focused as I aimed. Henry yelled Abby to go, as another shot was fired, and as he shot one more round, I shot too. It almost hit him, forcing him to roll and stop shooting at the others. They had made it to the door of The Cannery now. They were safe, for a bit.

I now legged it for the docks, making sure not to be seen. I put the colt away and ran, jumping the low wall and then diving off what remained of the docks, into the water. I swam, eyes open, under the burning debris. The water was cold, but I didn't care, I had to find Jimmy. I resurfaced; in need of air. Smoke rose up all around me. I squinted, and through the smoke, I could make out the burning wreck of The Sea-Jay. I tried to work out, how the explosion would have thrown him. Most likely, it was backwards. I kept swimming, past the destruction, concentrating on controlling my fear. Then I spotted what appeared to be a body. It was lying, half on part of the docks and half off. Its legs were on the dock, but the torso, head and arms were hanging limply. It was slipping, slowly, towards the water. Not only that, there were also some burning bits of debris, that appeared to be from a boat, which were too close to the body for comfort. It was Jimmy, I was sure of it. I swam now, ducking underwater to avoid another bit of floating, flaming debris. As I reached him, I hauled myself ungracefully onto the docks. Kicking away the dangerous debris, I pulled him fully onto the docks, and patted him down. He was unconscious, but something else worried me. I lent down; desperately listening for breathing. For a moment I thought he wasn't, but then I felt it. His breathing was incredibly shallow.

"Thank god, you scared me there Jimmy," I told him, even if he couldn't hear me.

I could feel tears in my eyes, just looking at the state of him. I now lay him down, and checked him over as best as I could. He didn't appear to have broken anything, although his right shoulder looked dislocated. Maybe some bruised ribs. He had also possibly sprained his right ankle, and of course he was covered in cuts, burns and bruises, but otherwise he was miraculously ok. How on earth, he hadn't done some serious damage due to landing on the docks, I would never know.

I sat there with him, constantly checking he was ok. His face was so pale. I had just checked his temperature, by placing my hand on his forehead, when to my surprise he made a sound. Though it made sense that he came round, as he must have got himself back fully onto the docks and also got rid of the burning stuff, when I hadn't been there. He now struggled, seemingly disorientated.

"Whoo, steady, take it easy," I said, calming him.

"What happened?" he mumbled, weakly, as he came round.

"You got blown up, Shane tried to warn you," I said, softly.

"I feel like I did," he said, wincing as he spoke.

"Try not to talk too much," I said. "You're weak,"

"Rebecca, are you crying?" he murmured.

I realised I was and had been doing so for a bit, I somehow hadn't noticed.

"No, it's all this smoke and…" I tried, and failed.

"Shh, it's ok," he said.

"Don't say that, you almost died, I thought I'd lost you!" I snapped.

"You didn't…" he whispered, his voice becoming inaudible.

His eyes were sliding shut, he flopped in my arms for a few minutes before jerking awake.

"…I'm still here" he mumbled. "Who blew the docks?"

"The killer, they think its Charlie, but it's not," I said, quietly.

"Is this, all this stuff anything to do with…" he paused, fighting with unconsciousness. "…with what you have been doing?"

I looked down into his handsome beat up face. His soft blue/grey eyes were watching me, from under half closed lids. I couldn't hide the truth from him anymore, plus it wasn't like he would remember it anyway. He was barely conscious.

"Yes, ok," I said. "Let's say, I knew this was going to happen,"

"You saying you're a psychic?" he murmured, a slight smile appearing on his face, as his eyes shut again, and it faded as they did so.

"Jimmy?" I said.

His head rolled, and his eyes flicked open.

"Still here," he said, softly.

"No, I'm a…" I paused, not sure whether to say it or not.

There was a risk his subconscious might remember it, and blurt it out in front of someone who shouldn't know.

"What?" he asked, his eyes squinting at me; trying to read me. "You still don't trust me?"

He shuddered in pain suddenly and I held him, soothing him. That made up my mind.

"I'm a Death Jumper, this is a case and no one is dead," I said, pausing to let it sink in.

"What's a Death Jumper?" he asked, wincing.

"Someone who saves people from dying, by dying in their place, though we never truly die," I explained.

"Are you here to death jump me?" he asked, softly.

"No, cause your not going to die today, nor any day of this week," I said, smiling.

"Hmm, good…" he said, smiling before passing out again.

I just sat there, feeling protective of him. I couldn't move him as Wakefield would, but not till after Maggie's death.

I knew while I had been sat here, the others had got into The Cannery. I also knew Shane was in a right state, panting and flopping down in a seat. He had a look on his face and sat there with his head down, almost resting on his arms, close to the table. The others were all trying to cope with the fact, they had been shot at. That's when Abby started accusing Shane, as she believed Jimmy was dead, blaming him. They also got told, the state police were dead. I felt bad for Shane; I knew he would be blaming himself, whatever he might say to Abby. The discussion went on for a bit, they all, apart from Abby and Henry, quite fervently believed, that Charlie was the killer.

Jimmy moaned below me. I glanced down, watching, as he slowly came round again. He had been out for about fifteen minutes. I knew eventually, he would be out for several hours, but it hadn't happened yet. It made me feel bad; that originally he had lain here passing in and out of consciousness all alone, before eventually passing out altogether.

"Jimmy?" I said, softly.

"Hey, Rebecca," he said, sounding as if he was drunk.

"How are you feeling?" I queried.

"Tired, and I hurt everywhere," he mumbled. "The whole of my right side, my right shoulder in particular,"

"I think you've dislocated it," I said.

"Can't you get it back in?" he moaned.

"I don't think so, I'm not qualified to do so," I said, but the look on his face begged me. "I could give it a go,"

"Just do it quick," he said, through gritted teeth.

However the position he was in was awkward, and I don't think it went in properly. He almost passed out again from the pain.

"That's the best I can do," I said, worried.

"Thanks, oh man I feel dizzy," he mumbled.

"I think you have concussion," I said. "You were out before, for at least fifteen minutes,"

"Sorry, so what were we talking about…oh yes Death Jumpers," he said, shifting and wincing. "What happens when the case is done?"

"No need to be sorry," I said, kindly. "When the case is done, it depends on how all of you are. I may stay a bit, but eventually I will get another case,"

"Mmm…" he murmured.

He was losing consciousness again. This time however, when his eyes shut, his body started to shake violently, like he was having a fit. I held him down, trying to calm him.

Back in The Cannery, Sully was pouring himself a beer. The stress and strain, was showing on all of them. Sully, Danny and Shane then started discussing, why Charlie was doing this. They got to talking about the docks, and that's when Maggie chipped in that Wakefield had blown up the docks seven years ago. Shane then added, that this time however, Charlie had taken out not only the docks, but all the boats too. They were all thinking there was no way off, when Chloe remembered the sail boat Cal had rented. It was on the other side of the island. Cal agreed it would take them all, if they could get to it. Sully sarcastically commented, that all they had to do was get across the car park. Cal offered to go get it, but Chloe said it was too dangerous, and that was the point Henry offered. When that had happened in the show, I hadn't thought much of it, but now something told me, if he had found it, he would have sunk it.

Trish argued against Henry going, saying someone with the best chance of getting there should go. That's when Chloe suggested Shane should go. Shane then came out with this fabulous line, but it was also the expression on his face, that made it brilliant.

Shane turned slowly to Chloe, as everyone looked at him.

"I'm not going out there getting shot," he said, eyebrows raised with an expression of 'are you completely off your trolley!', then raising his glass to her, added. "Thanks, though,"

It was so funny the way he said it, and his facial expression he wore, had always brought a smile to my face when watching it. Now the door rattled, causing everyone to jump. It was just Nikki though. Maggie made a comment, that maybe the killer wasn't interested in the locals. Shane pointed out though, that Jimmy had been local.

The shakes finally ceased and Jimmy spoke again though he kept his eyes shut.

"Where's Abby?" he asked, his voice laced with pain.

"She's safe, she's fine," I said, soothingly.

"If…if I don't make it, you have to protect her, you have to save her," he said, his hand searching for mine. "Promise me you will,"

"You're not going to die, and she'll be fine…I promise," I said, taking his hand, tears in my eyes again.

"You're a good friend," he said, forcing his eyes open. "You know, if I had never met Abby or if she hadn't come back…" he paused, shutting his eyes, swallowing and then opening them again.

"She did, so we don't even need to go there," I said, moving his hair from his face.

"But if she hadn't…I want you to know, I would have chosen you…I…"

He looked up at me, pain in his soft blue/grey orbs. Then slowly his eyes shut, he tried to fight it, but I wouldn't let him.

"Go to sleep," I whispered, softly in his ear. "Sleeeeeeeeep,"

His eyes disappeared under his heavy lids, and he fell finally deep into unconsciousness. I knew now, he wouldn't come round till he was in The Cannery, and that he would remember none of this. I had two more jumps today. But tomorrow, Monday 29th September, would be the hardest day of all. Not only were there two double jumps, but seven people died in total. I would have to spend a long time, using the Multishift technique. It would be hard, but by the end of it, I would be done. Yet somewhere, deep within my mind, I had a feeling, that somehow it wouldn't be over. Somehow, I would still have one more task to be fulfilled.

* * *

Ok well there you have it, you have got a taste of a bit of the true power of Death Jumpers. There was lots of info, so feel free to ask questions in your reviews if something isn't clear. There is still so much to come and I hope you will continue reading and reviewing. So what did you actually think, I know some of you had ideas of how Rebecca would do it, was any of them close? Well as ever you can type your thoughts by pressing the review button! *Puppy dog eyes*


	28. Chapter 28 Love Makes You Weak

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything or anyone from Harper's Island, or anything you might recognise from the show. Neither do I own anything from Harper's Globe, or any other shows, or films, or songs, I may make references to. I do however own Rebecca Jacobs and the idea of Death Jumping and all things related to Death Jumping.

Hi thanks to Cobra1319, Lilacc, DitzyGenius1218 and NeonJack for your reviews. I was so happy you all liked the idea of Reaper energy, Translocation Jumps and Multishifting. There is still much to come so I'm glad you guys want to continue reading. So to Cobra, no, none of her Saves knows she's a Death Jumper yet, only Jimmy has been told, but she doubts he'll remember. I hope you enjoy this chapter. To Lilacc, I'm so happy you liked it and you are going to read this entire story. Rebecca does have the Scythe to measure her Reaper energy level so hopefully she shouldn't run out. See what you think of this chapter. To Ditzy, I'm happy you enjoyed it and amazed at the pleasure it brought you, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much. To Neon Jack, as ever thanks and its just a Multishift, not a Multishift jump lol. Here's another chapter for you to enjoy.

So guys I apologize for the amount of script, but ep 10 does have many good scenes and plus Rebecca's in some of them. I have done my best to guess at Maggie's death and hope I have captured Wakefield ok. So there are, I think, some words of bad language so you are warned. I hope you enjoy this and I will try and get the next chapter out soon. So read on and please remember to review...

* * *

_**Chapter twenty-eight-Love Makes You Weak**_

I knew the time had come. I couldn't sit with him anymore. He had long since passed into unconsciousness, and his grip on my hand had loosened as he'd passed out. I looked down at him, his face was still pale. It killed me to leave him in such a state, but there was nothing much, apart from possibly the smoke, that could do him much harm now. I kissed him on the forehead and then slid him, from my lap, onto the docks. Taking one last glance at him, I moved off through the smoke. I knew I would have to go round the back of The Cannery, as I would be seen otherwise.

I moved, avoiding burning bits of debris, the smoke was pretty thick were I was. I could almost see the low wall, when I saw something that caused my heart to constrict. There burning, like most of the craft around me, was Joe's boat. Memories flooded my mind, as I looked at the wreck. From the moment I was introduced by Simon to Joe, to the many summer days I had spent there drinking tea or beer with the old man on deck. Shane and Jimmy had sometimes joined us, Andy too on occasion. All the times I had spent down here with all the fishermen, and thinking of that, brought back memories of Chris, Randle and others I'd lost. My heart ached, but along with that, the memory of one of the last things he'd said to me, floated through my brain too. I still was unsure, of what Joe had meant by his 'other opportunities'. I sighed and pushed it all to the back of my mind, I had to concentrate on the job in hand.

I passed the wall, and made my way round the back of The Cannery. I noted the back entrance, and knew I would likely use that later. Finally, I reached the woods. I hid behind a tree, in the bushes part way up the path. I guessed Wakefield was at the Candlewick, or somewhere in that direction.

While I was waiting, the others were all discussing how to get to the boat, I also knew that Abby had just told Nikki about Jimmy. They had just got to the point in the discussion, of how Cal and whoever was going to signal the rest. Sully suggested a flair, and Shane replied it couldn't be seen from there. That was the point, another one of my favourite short conversations occurred.

"What about an air horn?" Cal asked.

"Yeah, just blast an air horn," replied Sully, sarcastically. "Make sure the killer knows we're escaping,"

It was funny, it brought a smile to my face, but I knew what was coming. I knew I would have to convince Maggie, and I had an idea of what to say to influence her into going. Charm definitely helped, I wasn't the most charismatic of death jumpers, but I wasn't bad. I waited, my eyes watching The Cannery door. I was still thinking about the second double jump, how I was going to get the two alone individually, when the door opened. Out marched Maggie, fully confident that Wakefield wouldn't shoot her, but of course he wouldn't; he wasn't there. I waited; knowing that some of the others were watching out the window until she disappeared from view.

She was coming closer and closer, when I was sure she was out of sight, I made my move. She passed my tree and I grabbed her, like I had done Beth, pulling her off the path into my hiding place. Only this time she, unlike Beth, put up a proper fight. After getting kicked and elbowed in the ribs several times, I managed to swing her round, so her back was against the tree. Realising who I was, her eyebrows raised and she stared.

"Sorry," I started. "Didn't mean to scare you. I'm going to take my hand away now, and I want you to keep quiet,"

She nodded and I removed my hand.

"Just what the hell do you think your doing?" she asked, anger and fear present in her voice.

"Look, I needed to stop you going and I had no other ideas," I said, exasperated. "I need you to do something for me, Maggie,"

"Look now is hardly the time…" she started.

"Look, the killer is planning on killing you all!" I snapped. "They've killed both locals, and wedding guests alike,"

"Who…? Who else is dead?" she asked, looking at me.

"Andy, Reverend Fain, Brent, Sparky, Kelly and many wedding guests," I said, remembering each death inturn.

"And now poor Jimmy," she said. "I never realised the others were…"

"Jimmy? He's not…" I started, just catching myself.

"Oh, god, I'm so sorry my dear," she said, placing a sympathetic hand on my shoulder. "It didn't cross my mind; that you didn't know he got blown up on the docks,"

"I…what?" I said, trying to sound shocked, and relived she hadn't picked up on my real error. "He can't of…, no he's not dead,"

"I'm sorry," she repeated, now taking hold of me.

I cried on to her shoulder, it was more the whole stress of the day, then anything else. Plus it had to look real, he had been one of my best friends after all.

"Look, I really need you to do something for me," I said, regaining my composure and pulling away.

"Um, well…" she started, then she looked at my sad face. "Ok, what is it?"

"Well, I need you to take this piece of paper and head that way through the woods. As if going to Point Fell Lighthouse," I explained, handing her the paper. "You'll find a small beach,"

"I think, I know which you mean," she said. "Why do you want me to do that?"

"Well there, you'll find a boat, well, somewhere there will be a hidden boat," I continued. "You get it on the water, get in it and start it. It will take you to Seattle where someone will meet you,"

"You want me to leave, and yet, you let the others die?" she said, giving me a funny look.

"Look, if you don't go, you will die," I snapped.

"You never said, how you knew the others were dead. Reverend Fain and wedding guests fine, but not the others," she replied, ignoring me.

"You have to trust me, and leave," I said, meeting her eye. "Please just go,"

"Tell me how!" she snapped, angrily.

"I know things, I shouldn't," I replied. "Just like, I know you believed because the killer didn't shoot Nikki, that they aren't interested in the locals, but they are"

"How do I know, you're not the killer?" she asked.

"Would I be telling you to leave if I was?" I answered. "Look Shane was right, no one is ever going to stay here again, so what have you got to loose by trusting me?"

"Ok, that's not possible, that was just him and me…" she started.

"Please go," I pleaded.

"Alright then, but I'm not happy about this," she said, finally.

"Um, if you have a mobile, I need that too," I said, cautiously.

She sighed and handed it to me. She then turned on her heal, and headed for the place I had said.

The white hot fire rushed within me, my body morphed, stretching and contracting. Tendons vibrated beneath my skin, and then my sight went dark. I gasped and stood as Maggie. I moved back onto the path, and made my way back to the Candlewick.

While I was walking, another scene I liked was occurring. Shane pulled out a bottle of Robert McLachlan single malt, that was aged 15 years. Scotch, Jimmy's favourite. He took it and a glass, and poured himself some. Then he gave a silent toast, before swigging it down. Henry came over, as he poured himself some more.

"I'm sorry about Jimmy," he said. "I know you guys were good friends,"

"You know, they charge 14 bucks here for a shot of this stuff," replied Shane, seemingly ignoring Henry's comment. "I don't see what all the fuss is,"

Henry watched him, as he took a sip of the second glass.

"You're probably a Scotch man, huh?" Shane continued. "Probably sip it all swell-style and say things like "fruity" and "smoky","

"Man, why do you do that?" asked Henry. "Isn't today bad enough without picking another fight?"

"I'm not picking a fight," replied Shane, calmly.

"That's all you do. You insult me, Trish," said Henry, giving Shane a look. "You talk trash about anybody who wasn't born on this island. Is it really that great being a local?"

Shane wasn't looking at him.

"Man, this place sucks," he answered, then looked at Henry. "I only say you guys suck more because you choose to come here. Why in God's name would you wanna get married here?"

"Believe me, I'm having second thoughts," said Henry, with a look.

Shane chuckled, and Henry smiled. Shane took another sip.

"Listen, if we're gonna get out of here, we're gonna need your help," said Henry, seriously.

"I'm not going anywhere," said Shane, shaking his head and looking at Henry.

Henry stared back.

"You keep talking about going home," continued Shane, while fiddling with some shotgun shells. "I am home,"

"Yeah. Well your home's been turned into a grave yard," replied Henry.

Shane continued to look at the shells.

"And no matter what you think about me and my friends, we're all in this together," Henry finished.

Shane nodded slightly, picked up the glass of scotch and swigged down the rest of the contents.

"I thought you didn't like it," said Henry, watching Shane grimace at the taste.

"I don't," He answered, staring at the glass. "Jimmy drank Scotch,"

Then he looked up at a point in the distance, his eyes taking on a glassy look; as if remembering something.

"I'm having a drink for Jimmy," he finished, while Henry just watched him.

It was a sad and funny scene, but I liked it, because it showed a different side of Shane. The Shane I knew he could be. Yet it also showed, how good of an actor Henry was.

I did not enjoy, the trek in high heels. Why she had chosen to wear this pair, was a mystery to me. I reached the Candlewick, heading quietly across the lawn. I reached the steps, and paused to look up at it. The usual cheery building, now had an eerie feeling to it. Plus it was so quiet, not even birds were singing. I put the key in the lock and entered, shaking off the feeling. I was heading for my office, when I heard a noise from upstairs; a sort of creak and thump. Grabbing a torch, due to the fact although it was light, it could still be quite dark up there, I made my way upstairs following the sound of the noise. It now sounded like someone struggling, coming from Room 209. Abby's room, I thought to myself. I now entered to find Charlie on the bed, he was just lying there. As he saw me, his eyes widened.

"Maggie, don't!" he said. "Get out of here!"

It was too late though, I had come in far enough and the door slammed behind me. I swung round, to find myself face to face with John Wakefield.

"Well, well Charlie, looks like we have a visitor," sneered Wakefield.

"No, no you can't be…you're dead," I started. "Charlie…"

"I'm sorry, he's not, I…"Charlie tried.

"But you said you'd killed him, you told the whole town!" I snapped, backing away from Wakefield, who watched with a smirk.

"I did it, so as to stop people worrying, I shot him and he fell," Charlie said, the stress in his voice.

"Yes, he did shoot me, stopped me from killing that stupid girl," sneered Wakefield. "But I survived being shot, and the fall. Escaped through the tunnels that run beneath the island,"

His comment, caused the memory to spark in my own mind. The entire chase through the woods, the climb down the bluff…I had escaped, and he thought I was stupid!

"Charlie, how could you do that, you knew all along he wasn't dead!" I snapped, fear and anger in my voice.

"No, I didn't! Yes, I never found a body, but I thought he was dead," answered Charlie.

"Yet, you kept this to yourself!" I said, angrily. "You never even suspected he could be alive?"

"Go on Charlie, tell her," said Wakefield, smugly.

"There were some murders that occurred, they were very similar, so I started tracking them," explained Charlie, sadly. "One was the one Jimmy was accused for, that gave me a chance to speak to the agent working that case,"

"Never found the killer though, did they," sneered Wakefield. "Now, you have a choice Charlie,"

Charlie looked at Wakefield, I glance nervously between the two.

"What do you want Wakefield?" asked Charlie.

"Well, you are going to send a message to your daughter to come here," said Wakefield, smiling. "I need to have, a private little chat with her,"

"I won't let you have Abby!" Charlie snarled. "Not ever!"

"Well, either you do that, or your friend here, dies," replied Wakefield, calmly. "Do you want to die?"

"Go to hell!" I spat. "Don't give him what he wants Charlie,"

He was advancing towards me.

"Just leave her alone Wakefield, this is between you and me," said Charlie, angrily.

"Not any more, I'm not working alone - in more ways then one," he said, with a smirk.

"You're not working alone…?" said Charlie, slowly.

That wasn't the thing that had sparked my interest though, it was the "in more ways then one,". Wakefield gave Charlie a cruel smile.

"You lying bastard, your not going to mess with my head!" snarled Charlie, though I knew Wakefield wasn't.

"So are you going to call Abby, or am I going to have to kill her?" replied Wakefield, coolly.

I could see Charlie struggling, he didn't want to endanger his daughter, but he didn't want my blood on his hands. Whether Maggie would have done this or not, I made up his mind for him.

"You're sick! You deserve to rot in the deepest cess pit of hell!" I yelled. "You leave Abby out of this,"

His expression changed, and before Charlie or I could do anything, he came up to me and punched me hard in the face. I flew back and hit the wall. Maggie was unconscious, but for some reason, I could still hear everything.

"No, leave her, I…" Charlie tried.

"Too late, you had your chance and you blew it," said Wakefield, calmly. "Just know, it's your fault she's dead,"

He now dragged Maggie/me out of the room, and locked the door behind us. He dragged me down the stairs, and out the door. Finally, we reached a vehicle, which he chucked me in and drove most of the way back to the mariner. He stopped before, so as not to alert the others, and dragged me, avoiding the windows where they would see. We reached The Cannery, and he unceremoniously dropped me. He looked for a way to get on the roof. He found it, and now picking me up again, he clambered his way onto the roof. He now dragged me up the roof, I knew below me, the others would be hearing all of this. I knew Shane would cock his gun and make to shoot, but Danny would stop him.

"Don't. It could be fuel," Danny reasoned. "He might be setting the place on fire,"

"At least he'd blow up," replied Shane.

Everyone was glancing around. Wakefield had finished tying the rope.

"Shame you never told them you'd be dropping in later," he whispered, I could imagine the smirk.

Then he let me slide. Down I went, unable to do anything. I then plummeted, hitting the side of The Cannery as my neck snapped. Darkness took me instantly.

I gasped, as I reappeared. I rubbed my neck, thinking about everything. At least, I had finally worked out how I was going to do the second double jump. While I had been dragged along, I had had time to think and I hoped my plan would work. I now waited; watching as Wakefield made his way onto the docks. Most of the flames had gone, but smoke still rose. I watched him make his way along, and then he spotted Jimmy where I had left him. I saw him make his way over, he first kicked Jimmy and I cringed and tensed in anger. Once he was sure that Jimmy wouldn't attack him, he bent down to check for a pulse. He must have found one, as he slammed his fist down. Obviously he was angry, but then to my horror, he made to roll Jimmy to the edge. To my relief he paused, he looked like he had remembered something. Lugging Jimmy onto his shoulder like he was a ragdoll, which caused me to cringe again, he carried him away from the docks. Like me, he took the back route, so as not to be seen. He took him back to the truck he had brought Maggie down in, and chucked him in the bed of it. I knew he'd go back to the Candlewick, and now I made to follow him.

While all this was happening, yet another scene I liked was occuring.

Abby had just shut the blinds to block out Maggie, Nikki wasn't happy about it. They were distracted though, by the sound of a bottle smashing. They turned, to find Cal staring at the smashed remains on the floor. He looked up, as Sully came up from behind him.

"Cal if you drop another one in this bar, it's gonna ignite," stated Sully, as he passed him, and went round behind the bar.

Shane watched as now, Henry was about to dowse a wick in some alcohol.

"Uh-uh-uh," he said admonishing Henry like a small child, and showing him the bottle he'd just opened. "Gotta use rum for the wicks,"

He placed the rum bottle near Henry. Henry removed his wick, looking unimpressed. Trish now came over.

"You guys sure this is gonna work?" she asked, looking at Henry.

"Yeah. We need a distraction to help get Sully and Cal to Nikki's car," he replied, while making a fire bomb, and then glancing at Trish.

"Are we making bombs or bubbles?" asked Danny, as he noticed Sully had a bottle of washing up liquid.

"Alcohol burns real fast. Soap gives it something to stick to," Sully explained. "Acts like napalm,"

Danny gave Sully a look of 'what the hell?'.

"What?" Sully replied. "We were all in the same frat,"

"Hmm. Ain't she beautiful," Shane said, sort of admiring his fire bomb, before placing it down.

Sully glanced at him.

"Can I have another bottle?" asked Danny, indicating with his right hand.

"Now we wait for dark," said Henry, picking up an unused bottle.

The scene was exciting and funny, plus the fact Henry got told what for by Shane, made me smile. I hated missing it. At least though, I didn't have to wait for dark, I didn't have time to, really. The only thing that dark ensured me, was that Wakefield was down at the marina, and so I could get to Charlie. I made my way there quickly, and crept up to the Candlewick. I used the door, that both Beth and Katherine had done, and then snuck up the back stairs. I knew Charlie was in Abby's room, 209. I was near to Malcolm and Booths room, 202. I chose to unlock it; just in case I needed somewhere to hide, and then snuck a little further down the corridor; to try and listen. The door was actually open, Wakefield was stood there, just in the door way. Further into the room, I could see Jimmy; where Wakefield had dumped him. Charlie was next to him on the floor, there was horror on his face at the state of him. They were talking.

"You want me to let him live?" sneered Wakefield.

"Yes, I…" started Charlie.

"You'll what?" said Wakefield. "I no longer need you to get Abby to come here. I already know what to do,"

"You won't have my daughter, but let Jimmy live, take my life instead,"

"You'll give your life for this sorry whelp?" chuckled Wakefield.

"He's a good man, I would gladly give my life for him," said Charlie.

The memory of us on the boat, me telling him to help the boy, flooded my mind. He hadn't been so happy then, but as Nikki had put it, something in him had broken when Sarah had died. I think that by spending time with Jimmy, both had helped each other to heal, and cemented their friendship.

"You swear you won't even struggle when I do it?" he said, leering at Charlie. "You'll play your part, exactly how you should?"

"What do you mean Wakefield?" asked Charlie.

"You've gone soft, Charlie. Love makes you weak!" he said, kicking Jimmy, hard.

Charlie glared at him.

"That's why Sarah had to go, that's why he should go!" he snapped, pointing at Jimmy.

Charlie noticed that Wakefield, was seemly talking more to himself then to Charlie.

"You're wrong, Wakefield," he said, calmly.

"No, love is wrong," said Wakefield. "Now, shall I prove it,"

He pulled out a knife he had, grabbed Jimmy and started to drag him from the room. I shrank back against the wall.

"No, please, yes I'll make a deal with you," snapped Charlie, grabbing at Wakefield. "My life for his, but there are conditions,"

"So easy," smiled Wakefield, stopping what he was doing. "Proof right there, so what's your deal Charlie?"

"You spare Jimmy, deliver him alive back to the others," started Charlie. You spare my daughter, and the others too. It's me you want after all,"

"Your life ain't worth that many," he smiled. "But you are partly right; it is you I want,"

"Do we have a deal?" asked Charlie.

"I can't vouch for what will happen to your daughter, or the others. But I'll take your life for his, and deliver him back to the others," said Wakefield, coldly.

"You can't harm my daughter," said Charlie.

"That ain't part of our deal, remember the other woman, you want him to end up like her," sneered Wakefield.

"Ok, you spare him and take him back, alive, to the others and I'll give you my life in return," said Charlie, sadness in his voice.

"Deal," snarled Wakefield, roughly grabbing Charlie's hand.

He gave Jimmy another kick; to help control his anger and made to leave the room, dragging Jimmy with him. I now legged it on tip toe, slipped into Room 202 and shut the door silently. I hid, waiting, my heart feeling as if it would erupt from my chest. I heard footsteps, the sound of another door opening and then a flump sound. I assumed, he had chucked Jimmy in another room. He locked that one, and then seemed to pause. I held my breath. Finally, I heard his footsteps fade away, and then the door slam. I made a move, to peer out the window. I watched, as he stalked away into the woods, rifle in hand.

I left, now running up the hall, I took out the rusty key and placed it in the lock. The lock clicked open and I entered, shutting the door behind me. Charlie looked up, then his facial expression changed.

"Rebecca? What the hell are you doing here?" he said, concern in his voice.

"I'm here to save you, what else does it look like?" I replied, with a look.

"It's not safe, he could be back any moment," snapped Charlie.

"Trust me, I have time. Now I need you to do something for me," I started.

He paused, giving me a funny look.

"Is this something to do with, what Cole Harkin said," he asked.

"What did Cole say?" I queried.

"That you were going to come, and I had to do without question, what you asked," he said. "He said you knew stuff you shouldn't,"

"Ah, yes ok," I said, feeling awkward. "Yes, um right, so will you do it?"

"What do I have to do?" he asked, curiously.

"Take this bit of paper, don't read it yet, go down to this beach here," I said, taking out a torch and pointing at a map. "There you'll find a hidden boat, which you get on the water, get in and start,"

"You want me to leave?" he asked. "I can't, Abby is in danger, I need…"

"No, if you stay you will endanger her, listen I can ensure she lives," I interrupted. "The boat will take you to Seattle, where someone will meet you,"

"Rebecca, I can't let you take responsibility for my daughter," said Charlie, placing a hand on my shoulder. "It's my duty to protect her,"

"Then do what I ask, do it for her and the others," I said. "If you want them all to live, then you must do what I say,"

"How do you know that?" he said. "How could you possibly, know that?"

"It's like I know, you and Patrick found Reverend Fain in pieces on a cat fish line," I said, calmly. "Or the fact that, you found a note at Kelly's saying 'You've found her. Now find me.',"

"Ok, I'll admit that Harkin was right, you know stuff you shouldn't," he said, looking away, seemingly thinking about everything.

"So…?" I said, peering at him.

"If I do this, you promise me, Abby and the others will be ok?" he asked, finally.

"Yes, I swear on my own life," I answered.

"Then we have a deal," he said, holding out his hand.

"Deal," I replied, shaking it. "Now I need your handcuffs, your phone and your Sheriff's badge,"

Charlie gave me a funny look, but handed them over. He now limped to the door. I unlocked it for him, and took him down the back steps. He gave me one last look.

"Now you mustn't be seen, and no contacting anyone," I said, seriously.

"I understand," he said, with a nod. "Be careful,"

Then he limped off into the growing dark. The change came now, the white fire flowing through me. I felt pain; as Charlie's earlier injury to his leg drilled its self into my left leg. My bones and joints squirmed, and organs moved. Shivers ran down my spine, my sight dimmed and then with a gasp, I was Charlie. I hobbled my way back upstairs, pausing to look for Jimmy. I found him, sprawled on the floor, on his front. I knew it wouldn't help with his breathing, so hoping Wakefield wouldn't notice, I rolled him onto his side. Then taking one last glance at him, I left the room and went back to 209. Locking the door behind me, I now sat down on the bed. All I could do now, was wait for Wakefield.

Night was drawing on, and I knew with the darkness, the others would prepare to do their break for the car. Another scene that always made me smile, with feelings of both happiness and sadness, was about to begin.

Chloe was alone, near the back of the bar. Cal spotted her, and came towards her.

"Chloe?" said Cal, softly, as he approached.

He now came to stand in front of her.

"I'm sorry," she said, not looking at him.

"I'm sorry?" he repeated, then asked. "For what?"

"For bringing you to this wedding," she replied, sadly, now looking at him.

"Oh…Yeah" he said, slowly. "Of all the weddings I've been to, this one ranks near the bottom,"

She half laughed at that.

"The only one worse was my Mother's fourth marriage to an Irish clogger," he added, grimacing at the end, and then grinning.

She smiled slightly.

"Stop doing that," she said, her eyes were glassy.

"Doing what?" he asked, looking at her.

"Pretending to be brave," she said, before glancing at the others and then looking again at him. "I don't want you to go looking for that boat,"

"No, I don't want to either," he said quietly.

They now looked at each other, each reading the others feelings.

"I wanna be right here, with you, for the rest of my life," he said, with such feeling and emotion.

They kissed passionately, surely one of those moments when there's nothing, but you and the other person in the world. Then they broke it.

"Will you, um…?" he started. "Will you do something for me?"

She looked at him, he held out the diamond engagement ring to her.

"Will you hold this?" he asked. "Because when I get back, I have something to ask you,"

He left then, she watched and then turned away, as she felt the tears threaten again. The scene was so heart felt, so romantic. It made you wish you had a guy, who was like Cal. It was such a beautiful scene, and I truly wished I had seen it.

Now the time had come, when Sully and Cal were going to make their run for it. Henry opened the door to The Cannery, and gun raised, moved out slowly. Danny then lit one of the fire bombs, and handed it to Henry. He chucked it and it smashed, lighting up the dark. He threw the second in the truck, and asked for more. Shane who was watching from the window, now stated that the gunman wasn't anywhere, and that they should take their chance now. Chloe now approached Cal, and kissed him with an intense passion, while Sully watched with a heart broken look. I had always felt for him, just a bit, but now I was here, I wondered at all whether, that look was because he was thinking about me. What we could have had, and the fact I was nowhere to be found. Nikki then placed a hand on his shoulder, distracting him from the couple. She reminded him to jiggle it, and then he just took hold of her face and kissed her on the lips, quite passionately. I think he was lucky Shane didn't see, Trish however did, but she made no comment. As he pulled back, he apologised, looking embarrassed. She looking rather shocked, told him it was fine, but he'd better bring the car back in one piece, or she'd kick his ass. I wondered whether they remembered me at all then, the jealousy pumping in my veins and I wasn't even there. Henry now told them, it was time.

Sully and Cal waited in the doorway, while Henry judged when to go. Then, it was on, both men sprinting. Sully did a smooth vault over the bonnet of the car, while Cal ran round the back…to the wrong side. Sully snapped at him and Cal realised, but before he could do much, a bullet hit him around the left shoulder area. Sully struggled to get him in the back seat, as more bullets ricocheted off the car. He then scrambled into the driver's seat and stuck the keys in, but it wouldn't start. Sully was getting frustrated.

"Jiggle it!" yelled Cal, from the back seat.

Sully did and it started. They drove out of the parking area and, with one gear shift up, onto the road. Shane cheered, Henry and Danny went back in. Chloe was worried, she was sure someone had got hurt. The scene then went back to Sully and Cal in the car.

I knew Wakefield would be coming back now, he had to rig up Charlie's death and get ready to deliver Jimmy. I waited, like someone on death row, just waiting for the executioner. I finally heard sounds from downstairs, of him coming in. It sent shivers down my spine, as I prepared to face him once again. Finally the key turned in the lock, it clicked and he entered. His face grim, and I watched him.

"Well, looks like your little friends are trying to escape, shame they don't realise that it's already gone," he said, as he locked the door.

"What's gone?" I asked.

"The boat their trying to get to, but their escape cost," he said. "I made sure at least one, paid the price,"

"Who…? Who did you hurt?" I snapped.

"Now, now Charlie, talking to me like that, is not going to get you any answers," he replied, with a smirk. "They have a choice, to try for the boat or save the guy I shot,"

"You're a sick bastard!" I snarled.

"Fair, but you're still going to die like we agreed," he said, watching my confidence leave me a bit.

"What have you done with Jimmy?" I asked.

Wakefield just ignored me, and started doing something.

"If you've killed him…" I started.

"Then you'll what Charlie?" he said, coldly, then he smirked. "Don't you trust me?"

I gave him a look of hatred, he just continued to smirk. He then continued what he was doing. I knew better then to say much else, I was at risk of saying something that could endanger Jimmy. He was rigging up Charlie's death, using ropes and such, he kept having to leave the room to rig another part of it. He was however smart enough, to handcuff me to the bed, when he had to lean out the window. I so wished I could have kicked him out, there and then. When he had finally finished, he smiled, turning to me.

"You should be pleased I have taken so much time, to set up your death," he said, calmly. "Shame I won't get to see your face when it happens, at least I'll hear it,"

"Hear it?" I replied, wincing slightly.

He then took out the walkie-talkie radio, waved it at me, and placed on the bedside table.

"Every sound," he said, making for the door.

Now though, he left the door open, I was still handcuffed, so I couldn't get away. I heard him open another door, and heave something out. I knew it was Jimmy, but Charlie didn't, though maybe he guessed it. This time when he left however, I heard the sound of an engine start. I knew he was taking the Sheriff truck, and would drive Jimmy down. The time was getting closer and closer. I knew what I now had to do, as soon as this jump was done. It all depended on timing. I had roughly ten to twelve minutes, to do the first part of what I had to. I was prepared, now I just had to wait.

In The Cannery, I knew Chloe was pacing. Worry written all over her face. They had all just been waiting, not knowing the fate of Sully and Cal. Who were of course at the clinic, where Sully had tried to patch Cal up, following a barely conscious Cal's instructions. The fact we later learned, Cal passed out before he gave Sully any real instructions, meant Chloe had every right to be worried. Sully had done his best and Cal lived, so you had to give him some credit. Everyone was worrying, but the sound of a vehicle distracted them. Rushing to the window, they spotted it was the Sheriff truck. They also noticed there was something on the bonnet or hood of the vehicle, as they called it. The truck came to an abrupt stop, causing the body of Jimmy to roll off and hit the ground. The truck then left, I knew he was coming for me then. When it had gone, they went out to see if Jimmy was alive, finding he was, Henry and Shane then carried him in. Once they had laid him down, they discussed how he had survived. They now all believed, except for Nikki and Henry, that it was the Sheriff. Shane came out with the fabulous line of:

"What do we need, a burning bush?"

Of course in reference, to them arguing it might not be Charlie. That's when they discovered the key to Room 209. Then they had a discussion over Abby going or not. Henry was adamant she shouldn't go, Nikki was doubtful, but the others, even Abby, believe she was the one to end it and she should go alone. So after Shane gave her his gun, she left The Cannery, walking away into the dark and mist.

While all this arguing had been happening, Wakefield had arrived back. He came upstairs, his mood seemed to have worsened. He now freed me, and hauled me up. I hissed; as my leg ached. He now forced the noose of rope round my neck, pushing it down, so it couldn't be seen above my shirt. Then he bound my hands individually, so they could hang by my sides, giving authenticity to the theory I was bad.

"Well, looks like I beat you Charlie," he said, standing back to admire his handy work. "Shame it was so easy,"

"You won't survive this Wakefield, you'll die," I snapped, back.

"That's what you think, you really believe any of those people have the guts to kill me?" he sneered.

"They are stronger then you think," I replied.

"I told you Charlie, love and trust, it makes you weak," he said, coolly. "That's what they are relying on, and that's why they'll fail,"

I stared at him, and he stared back.

"Goodbye Charlie Mills," he said, before turning and leaving.

He left the door slightly ajar. I now stood and waited, slight pain in my leg. It felt like ages, before I heard the footsteps of Abby coming. Finally she pushed the door open, and entered a little way. I looked at her, turning my head slightly.

"It is you," she said, quietly.

"Abby," I said, slowly. "Did you get Jimmy?"

"What?" she asked, giving me a confused look.

"Is Jimmy safe?" I asked, desperately.

"Yeah," she said, taking three steps towards me. "But you knew that,"

"Thank God," I said, shutting my eyes and shaking my head, before opening them again. "He kept his end of the deal,"

"What are you saying?" Abby asked, taking two more steps towards me.

"It's John Wakefield," I said, seriously, she stared at me. "I made a deal with him, to keep Jimmy alive,"

"John Wakefield is dead," said Abby, sadly. "You killed him, remember?"

"I shot him," I said, shaking my head. "But I never found his body. I buried someone else,"

"Why should I believe anything you say?" she asked, taking two steps more.

"Because this is a trap. I'm a trap," I explained. "You have to leave,"

"No," She said, shaking her head. "I'm not a little girl anymore. You can't just send me away,"

As she said this, she took three more steps towards me.

"Don't come near me!" I snapped.

She stopped, looking at me with a shocked and hurt expression.

I knew there was a scene break, where Madison finally admitted, she'd lied to them. It wasn't Charlie who took her, it was her new friend…John Wakefield. I had to watch, as Abby tried to figure out what I was doing. Then the scene came back, as I felt compelled to tell Abby the rest.

"Wakefield is alive. I swear it," I said, trying to convince her.

"No, you…you're obsessed with Wakefield. And seeing me, brought it all back," she said, tears in her eyes, I was shaking my head. "Is that why you said Mom—"

"No, Abby," I whispered, speaking over her, as she said 'got what'.

"…she deserved,"

"Just go. I don't want you to see this." I said, trying to get her to listen.

"You found out,—"

"That's what he wants," I said, talking over her again, while she said 'Mom had a child', desperately trying to get her to leave.

"…with him," she said, with tears in her eyes. "That's why you sent me away,"

"No, God no," I said, my voice full of emotion, my own eyes glassy.

"Am I Wakefield's child," she snapped, at me tears threatening to fall.

"No," I snapped, back. "You're my daughter. Mine."

She looked at me sadly, tears welling again in her eyes.

"Don't you ever forget that," I finished, almost crying myself.

She looked at me and I looked at her. Then she looked down and her eyes now spotted, what she hadn't before. My wrists had string or twine tied to them. Tears now ran freely down her face. She looked back up at me, and then heard the slight crackle the walkie-talkie made. She looked at it, just sitting there, and now she realised the truth. She looked at me again, made to say something and tried to take a step towards me.

"No, don't," I said. "It's too late for me. Jimmy loves you,"

"Dad," she murmured.

"You two can have a life together," I said, sadly.

"The deal you made with Wakefield," she said, quietly. "Was it your life for Jimmy's?"

"No, Abby," I said, then shaking my head. "Don't watch this,"

"It was John Wakefield driving your truck," she said, realising. "He dumped Jimmy at The Cannery,"

I knew the last bit she'd said, had been shown as a scene of Wakefield's hand grabbing the other radio in the truck.

"Abby, look at me," I said, looking her in the eyes.

Her face was still wet from tears.

"This is Wakefield's game," I explained. "He uses everything we love against us, to take us out, one by one,"

Abby shook her head.

"This will never be over until he's dead," I said, trying to make her understand what I wanted her to do. "I couldn't do it, but you're strong,"

"No," she said, shaking her head.

"You can finish Wakefield," I said, knowing in my heart she wouldn't.

"Dad," she said, the tears were coming again.

"I love you so much," I said, almost crying.

The tyres squealed and I was yanked back rapidly, my neck snapping as I crashed through the window. Pain flooded everything, and darkness came.

With a gasp, I reappeared. I could see Charlie's body from where I was, but there was no time to loose. I called upon the Reaper energy once more, as I prepared to jump…

* * *

So what do we think, yes there really was a lot of scenes but ep 10 has some fabulous ones so I just had to have them. So will Rebecca succeed in her promise to Charlie, will she and Sully get together? Well you just have to wait and read on, excitement, action, emotion and scares still to come. So why not voice your opinion and leave a review...*Puppy dog eyes*


	29. Chapter 29 The Fight for Life

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything or anyone from Harper's Island, or anything you might recognise from the show. Neither do I own anything from Harper's Globe, or any other shows, or films, or songs, I may make references to. I do however own Rebecca Jacobs and the idea of Death Jumping and all things related to Death Jumping.

Hi, thanks to DitzyGenius1218, James, Neon Jack, Becca85 and Lilacc for your lovely reviews. To Ditzy if there were Pirates of the Caribbean references then they were there unintentionally. So possibly, it was just you lol. There is only one double jump this chapter, as if I had done both it would have been huge lol. So hope you enjoy this chapter. To James, no more waiting. So enjoy. To Neon Jack, thanks and see what you think of this one. To Becca, first it is wonderful to have a new reviewer. Now to answer your questions...Rebecca actually becomes the person and so she is nowhere to be found consequently when she's jumping. Then she reappears/materializes near to where the person is killed as herself again. When she jumps its like a snake shedding a skin in that she changes back to herself and leaves a body. Hope that helps and yes it is Patrick Lillis's Dad who was best man at Charlie's wedding. I am very happy you are enjoying it. I am also extremely happy, as the original point of this tale was hopefully when the reader re-watched the series, that they felt that's not so and so dying, its the Death Jumper. So I'm happy that you'll never be able to watch it the same again lol. To Lilacc, I was getting worried lol, I can't tell you how happy I was, to see your review lol. Yes, what is Wakefield up to? Just have to wait and see, or maybe Rebecca's just reading too much into what he says lol. As for her and Sully well, we still have someway to go lol. You didn't have to wait long, I hope you enjoy this one too.

So now here's the important thing. I am off to Montana, for a month on the 4th of July and will be back around the 3rd of August. Now I realize this story isn't finished. So here is my offer to all you readers and reviewers. Which ever option gets the most votes will be chosen. Either you can have one more chapter after this before I leave, or you can have two more after this one. Either way the story won't be finished before I go, and you'll have to wait till I return. Now my promise to you all is it will be finished, I find it annoying myself when people don't finish stories, so I am not about to do it myself. So when I come back I will continue on, so whatever you choose it will be finished is what I'm saying.

Now that's said, I am warning there are some words of language I think and scenes of violence. So you're warned! So without further ado, read on and enjoy and don't forget to review...

* * *

_**Chapter twenty-nine-The Fight for Life**_

A fraction of a second later, I appeared at out of sight at The Cannery. I could see through a window, Nikki wasn't in the same room with the rest. I smiled; I been fast enough and guessed right. I now summoned the Reaper energy again to Multishift. My cells multiplied, my body expanded to bursting point and then imploded. We shook ourselves, and now concentrated. We headed round the back. I sent one me in through the back door, while the other waited just outside the door. I was going to use a trick I'd done before, on another case. It had worked that time, so hopefully it would work now. So unlocking the back door, in I went silently. Nikki had her back to me; getting fresh warm water to bathe Jimmy's wounds. She never even heard me coming. She put down the bowl and then, as I had done with Beth, Katherine and Maggie, I placed one hand over her mouth, the other round her waste and swept her out the door. As I did, the other me touched her on the shoulder as she passed, pick pocketed her phone and entered into the kitchen. Instantly, as soon as the door was closed, the second me transformed. The question was asked, this time however, I answered no to the realignment. The white fire rush half as intense, Nikki's piercings popped into place, my skin vibrated and darkness came. Then I gasped back as Nikki. Grabbing the silver bowl, I headed back into the main room. Placing the bowl on a stool to the right of me, I sat down next to Jimmy.

"Everything alright?" asked Shane.

Realising I must have looked a little shell shocked, I nodded.

"Yeah, just hard to see him in this state," I said.

Shane seemed to take that as a good enough answer. I glanced at Nikki's phone, I had done it all in about five minutes. I knew now, Henry and Danny would be saving Abby from Wakefield. I turned to my right to dip the slightly bloody cloth in the fresh warm water, and then dabbed at Jimmy's wounds. He still looked bad, but his skin had more colour. I swivelled round again to wet the cloth some more, the water turning red from Jimmy's blood, and then continued bathing his wounds.

Meanwhile the other me, who had kidnapped Nikki, had taken her far enough away from The Cannery so I could talk.

"Ok keep calm, would be nice if you would stop fighting me," I said, calmly. "I didn't mean to do it this way, but in my position I had no choice,"

She stopped struggling, obviously recognising my voice.

"I'm going to take my hand away, and I need you not to scream," I said. "The last thing I need, is for the others to see this,"

I took my hand away and let her go. She stumbled from my grip and rounded on me. She made to slap me for what I had done, but I blocked her. She stared at me, I was unsure if she was impressed or worried by the speed of my block. I looked at her, and she backed down.

"You scared the crap out of me!" she snapped, finally. "I thought you were John Wakefield!"

"I think I'm lacking the stubble and the sinister look," I said, seriously.

"It's not funny," she said, though a smile was creeping on to her lips. "That's not all you lack,"

I smiled and we both laughed.

"I'm really sorry, I just had to get you out of there," I said, becoming serious again. "I need you to do something for me Nikki,"

"Now's not the best time Rebecca," she said, biting her lip. "It's not safe to be out here, why don't we go back inside,"

"Can't, trust me, for now we are safe," I said, calmly. "You owe me Nikki,"

"Look Jimmy got hurt, and Abby's in danger, I know I owe you, but…"she replied, unable to finish the sentence as tears started to flow.

"Hey, hey, come on, I know it looks bleak, but it'll all work out," I said, taking hold of her. "If you do this thing, I promise that everyone will be ok,"

"Don't do that, you can't promise a thing like that," she sobbed. "You can't save us, we can't save ourselves,"

"Nikki, what ever happened to the trust we had?" I said, seriously, doing my best to concentrate. "I have never let you down before,"

"I do trust you, look, what is it you want me to do?" she replied, regaining her composure and looking around.

"You take this piece of paper, and go down to the beach down that path," I explained. "There's a hidden boat, you get it out and get it on the water. Then you have to wait, someone will join you,"

"You have a way off the island?" she said, sounding shocked. "Why didn't you say so, let's get the others and go. Um wait, how many can fit in that boat?"

"No, it can only be you and this other person, the rest must wait for their turn," I said, taking her by the shoulders.

"Who's the other person?" she asked.

While one me had been convincing the real Nikki, Nikki me had to do the scenes she was in. Nikki me was currently rinsing out the cloth, in the now bloody water. Jimmy was lying, very unconscious, on the sofa.

"We should get him to the clinic," I said, as I returned to cleaning his wounds, then glanced at Shane. "Find Doc Campbell,"

"No, it's not safe out there," replied Shane, calmly.

I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye.

"Besides, you know, you're doing fine," he added, kindly.

I looked at him properly now, he looked at me.

"Well it's not the burns that I'm worried about, Shane," I said, with a worried look on my face. "He still hasn't woken up,"

I now looked over Jimmy again, and dabbed at his cuts on his arm.

"How the hell did he survive that explosion?" I asked, while moving from his arm to cool his forehead.

"Always was a lucky bastard," said Shane, in an unusual tone.

I heard Chloe approach.

"Why would Wakefield deliver Jimmy?" she questioned.

"We don't know for sure it's Wakefield," said Shane, giving her a look. "Kid might be telling stories again,"

I just listened, concentrating on Jimmy.

"Hey" said Trish, in a defensive tone, I looked up at Trish. "You don't blame a little girl because she was afraid for her Mother's life,"

"Don't get all high and mighty with me," snapped Shane, I turned back to Jimmy, knowing Shane could defend himself. "You're the one who sent Abby out there to God knows what,"

I glanced at Shane, thinking one, I didn't know he cared about Abby that much and two, he had pretty much told her to go too.

"She had good reason to think it was about Abby. We all did," argued Shea, while I found more cuts to clean.

Shane rolled his eyes.

"Madison, nobody blames you for saying it was the Sheriff," she said, comfortingly to her daughter.

Shane seemed to have backed down; he was too tired to argue. I could see it written all over his face. Chloe now moved towards the window.

"Hey, hey, hey. I wouldn't do that if I were you," Shane warned, raising his hand.

I looked up to see who he was talking to.

"Cal and Sully are out there somewhere," She stated, sadly. "One of us has to watch for them,"

The scene had ended, but there would be more to come. Back with Nikki, the other me was considering whether to tell her or not, she would be going with Shane. I knew they hadn't always got on that well. The idea of the two in a small confined space for an hour and a half, did not sit well with me.

"Does it really matter?" I asked, finally.

"Well, yeah, I don't want to get in a boat with someone I don't know," she replied.

"Oh, you know them," I said. "That's not the issue,"

She gave me a look, but knowing she wouldn't get an answer from me, she dropped it.

"So where is this boat taking us?" she now asked, watching me.

"To Seattle, someone will meet the two of you there," I replied, calmly. "You both can't be seen leaving, and you can't contact anyone,"

"I don't like this, I don't like this at all," she said. "I mean abandoning my friends, their fate being in your hands,"

"They'll be fine," I said, desperate for her to go.

"And what if something goes wrong, I'll blame you," she said, looking me in the eye. "Our friendship will be lost forever, and I don't want to hate you,"

"Please for me, for them, do this," I said. "You're my friend, and I don't want you to suffer. So please, just go and get the boat ready,"

"I don't understand, but I owe you more then you know, so ok," she said, she had a guilty look on her face.

"What do you mean?" I asked, curious.

She bit her lip and looked away.

"I kissed Sully," she mumbled. "Properly like, although it was more he kissed me…"

She looked at me.

"I'm sorry," she said, the usual tough Nikki completely gone.

"It's fine, under the circumstances, it could have been worse…." I started.

"No, I would never have gone that far!" she said. "I know how you feel about him,"

"Look its fine, now please be careful. Now go, before it's too late," I said, coming and hugging her.

"Ok, I guess I'll meet whoever down there," she said, hugging back and then before she left, she gave me a strange look.

I watched with relief as she receded into the darkness, and I now moved back to stand by the door. I knew another scene was coming soon, it was after Cal and Sully's scene, and the scene where Henry and Danny, having finally got Charlie's body down, were pushing it in the car. The Nikki me, was sat still tending to Jimmy. All I wanted to do, was get them all out right there and then, but I couldn't. The story had to flow as it was, otherwise I would cause a paradox thing, that would likely blow up in my face. So I sat with Jimmy, I had cleaned his wounds and such, but there wasn't much else I could do. His breathing was deep and slow, meaning he was a long way from waking up. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted Madison playing with some beer bottle caps, and I knew the scene had started.

"Madison, is John Wakefield the person who told you people died on this island?" asked Shea, curiously.

"Uh-huh. He was here the first day," she answered, now stacking up the bottle tops. "Helped me pick flowers for my flower girl basket,"

She looked at her mother.

"Remember I told you, Mommy. My new friend," she finished

She looked down at the table, and then looked up again.

"Is Daddy dead?" she asked, innocently.

Shea paused and looked up at Trish, before looking back at her daughter. Trish crouched down.

"Yes," Shea answered, her voice full of emotion.

I now looked up and over at the three Wellingtons, then back at Jimmy. Shane looked at Jimmy too. As I sat there, I knew what I was going to have to do in the next few moments. I found that I now rubbed the cloth in my hands, beneath my two thumbs, as I worried about it.

"Is Abby going to die because of me?" asked Madison, sadness in her voice.

"No honey. Henry and Danny went to get Abby," Shea replied, close to tears and taking her daughter's hand. "They'll be back soon. Right?"

She looked at Trish.

"Yeah," said Trish, sounding unconfident, then turning to Madison, gripping her arm and changing her tone. "Yeah. I'm sure their on their way back right now,"

Chloe who had been watching the scene, now turned back to the window. With the scene ended, I knew it was now or never. I made to get up, picking the bowl up as well. Shane looked up at me.

"Shane," I said, quietly. "I need to have a word with you, in private,"

He gave me a funny look.

"Uh, ok," he said, getting up to follow me.

I headed for the kitchen, being careful not to spill any of the bloody water. I entered the kitchen, and poured the water down the sink. Now sure we couldn't be heard, I turned to Shane.

"So," he said.

I could see how tired he was, even in this light. I went for it.

"Rebecca's here, she's outside," I said, calmly.

His eyes widened with shock.

"What the hell…" he snapped.

"Shhh!" I snapped, back, giving him a look and raising my hand. "The others can't know,"

He gave me a funny look.

"She needs to talk to you, she has some plan or something," I said. "She says it'll save us all, but she needs you to make it work,"

"That girl is mad, it's not safe out there," he whispered, furiously. "One of these days, she's gonna get herself killed!"

"Well, it's better to have options, now go see what she needs you to do," I whispered, back. "But quietly, she doesn't want the others to know,"

He sighed, and went to the back door. With one last glance at Nikki me, he slipped out. The other me grabbed him, and led him away.

"Rebecca," he questioned, but I ignored him.

Once we were far enough away, so as not to be heard, I turned to him. It was going to take all my concentration power to win this battle fast.

"Right, I need you to shut up and listen!" I snapped, seriously. "I don't have anytime for your bullshit, so kindly don't say anything till I've finished!"

He just looked at me.

"Right, I need you to take this piece of paper, which explains everything in detail. Don't read it yet," I started. "You go down to the beach down there, where you'll find a boat and someone waiting for you,"

"Are you serious?" he snapped.

"Shut it!" I snapped, back. "Now, I don't care what you think, but you both get the boat on the water, get in and start it,"

I could see his anger building.

"It'll take you to Seattle where someone will meet you," I continued, ignoring him. "You can't let anyone see you leave, and you can't contact anyone. Now give me your phone, both your knives and go!"

"Do you think I'm bloody stupid!" he snarled. "You seriously think, I'm gonna leave you and Jimmy here to die!"

"What about the others, Shane? Nikki for instance, Abby and the rest," I snapped. "You have to go, its part of the plan,"

"What does this plan entail then, huh?" he spat. "You planning on killing Wakefield?"

"I don't have time for this, Shane," I said, then coming closer, I gave him a pleading look. "Please, for me, don't be the reason I fail…"

He looked at me, the anger in his eyes beginning to dissipate, replaced by something else that I was unsure of.

"I can't see this ending well," he started. "I can't have, your blood on my hands,"

"Then do what I ask, go and I swear to you, on everything our friendship means to me, on my life even, that I will save everyone," I said, looking him in the eye.

"But…what about you?" he asked, something present in his voice and in his eyes.

"I promise, with God as my witness that we will see each other again," I said, our eyes locked.

A slight sad smile crossed his features.

"You don't believe in God," he replied, giving me a look.

I rolled my eyes, he would say that.

"Ok, fine, I swear on my mustang, The Marlin, whatever, we will see each other again!" I said, exasperated. "Please Shane, I mean, you do owe me,"

He looked slightly hurt at that.

"Well, then go, do it, and I won't have to go there," I said.

"Ok, but this plan better work, or I'll have to kick your ass next time I see you," he said, handing me the items I had originally asked for.

I knew it was killing him to do this, but he did it without grumbling. I then grabbed him into a hug, he just lifted me off my feet and hugged back. I was gasping for breath, before he put me down with a grin. Him and his bear hugs, I thought. Then with one last look, he left. I now changed, the same question asked, the same answer given as before; no to the realignment. Then white fire mixed with this intense angry feeling, flowed through my body. My bones extended, my organs shifted and everything vibrated. All went dark, and then with a gasp I was Shane. I now ran back to The Cannery.

Nikki me let Shane me in, and we both headed back into the main bar. Nikki me went to Jimmy first, and put a blanket on him. Then I went and sat down on a stool next to Chloe, while Shane me now sat down in the chair, Nikki me had been sat in, next to Jimmy. Now we waited for the scene to start. Nikki me saw Madison approach the window to look out, and Shea stood next to her. Shane me now rested my elbows on my knees, and clasped my hands round the back of my neck. I rested my head in between my arms, and looked at Jimmy. I could feel the tiredness that Shane must have been feeling, coupled with my own. I shut my eyes and dozed. Unbeknown to either me, Shea then started running her hand down Madison's hair, the scene had truly started. Nikki me and Chloe were sat on stools, lost in our own thoughts. I absentmindedly played with my bracelet, while I stared into space. Jimmy was no nearer to waking, lying still unconscious under the blanket. Shane me still sat with him, almost asleep.

"Shane!" called Trish, as she approached.

I jolted awake and turned to look at her.

"How's he doing?" she asked.

I turned back to Jimmy.

"Well, the bleeding's stopped. Now if he'd just wake up," I explained, to her.

I knew Trish then gave Jimmy a once over, her eyes coming to rest on his sleeping face.

"How long is your generator gonna last?" Chloe asked, Nikki me.

"Probably not long enough," I replied. "The cable from the mainland was cut,"

Shane me, now shutting my eyes, went back to resting my head. This time on my hands, that were now clasped in front of me, my elbows still resting on my knees.

"Cell tower, land lines, everything," Nikki me continued. "Could be a few days,"

"But what about the marina explosion?" Shea asked. "Someone's gotta notice,"

"Marina's in a deep harbour," Shane me answered, with my eyes still shut, then opening them I looked at her. "You can't see it from the mainland,"

"The power and phones here are not the most reliable," Nikki me added. "No one from the mainland's gonna notice if they don't hear from us for a few days,"

"But what about the dead cops?" Chloe asked, desperately, Nikki me turned to her. "When they don't report in, someone will come, right?"

"Yeah, sure. Eventually," Shane me replied, looking over at Chloe, tiredness present in my voice.

"Hey, Chloe, come on," said Trish, coming over.

Chloe stood up, while Nikki me went round to the other side of the bar to get something.

"Trish, why did you have to get married on this stupid island?" Chloe snapped, moving to stand in front of Trish.

"Mommy?" Madison called.

"Just a second," replied Shea, starting to move towards the arguing women.

Both me's knew however what Madison was meaning, but we both had to stay concentrating on the two arguing.

"I know you're scared about Cal, okay?" Trish reasoned. "But we have to stick together,"

"Mommy, he's here," called Madison.

Shea turned to the door of the cannery, Shane me looked up and over at the door, preparing to stand. Wakefield kicked the door open. Shane me stood up, the chair I had been sat on shooting back. Jimmy remained oblivious to the commotion. Wakefield kicked the last of the door out the way, and Trish, putting a protective arm across Chloe, backed up pushing Chloe with her. Wakefield now entered, boarding knife in hand, I knew he had gone off to get it, as we last saw him in the show with Abby's shotgun. Shane me stared at him with a shocked expression, while Nikki me leapt into action; running for the sawn-off shotgun hidden behind the bar. I knew for the viewers, this was all done in slow mo, but it was pretty fast for me. Wakefield saw me go and made for me, while everyone else seemed to be frozen in fear. As I grabbed the gun, I cocked it and swung it to shoot him, but he grabbed the barrel with his left hand. We struggled, and if I had truly wanted to, I probably could have overpowered him, but Nikki couldn't. He pushed the barrel up, and in the struggle it went off with a BOOM! He had a snarl on his face, but he knew I couldn't win and to prove his point, he drove the boarding knife through my gut.

"Unh!" I cried in pain, the fight leaving me.

"No!" I heard Chloe scream.

The shock of half of me in pain, spurred the other half to react.

"Go, go, go. Get out of here," Shane me yelled, rushing forward and grabbing Shea's arm.

She had frozen in fear.

"Come on, come on, come on," I snapped, pulling her and Madison back with me.

Nikki me could feel nothing, but pain and blessed darkness finally took me, as Wakefield started to haul me over the bar. I gasped reappearing outside, and moved to a position where I could see the bathroom window. This half of me would now have to wait for Chloe, Madison, Shea and Trish to escape out of it, so I could follow.

"No!" screamed Chloe, again, as Nikki's body hit the floor after been dragged over the bar.

Wakefield wrenched out the boarding knife, ready to do more damage. Shane me pushed Shea and Madison past me.

"Come here," said Trish, calling to Shea and Madison.

They reached her, as Wakefield started to approach.

"Come here, come here. Shea, go," she said, pushing her sister. "Get in the bathroom,"

Shane me now drew Shane's hunting knife, which was the bigger of the two he had, with my right hand and prepared to face Wakefield. Wakefield, gave me a psychotic grin.

"Chloe, get out of here. Go," snapped Trish, pushing her as she seemed to have frozen to the spot.

"Go, Madison, go" said Shea.

"Go, go, go!" yelled Trish.

Wakefield shoved a table between Shane me and him out of the way, behind me I heard Trish grab the shotgun.

"Go!" I said, turning my head to her slightly and then back to face Wakefield.

He kicked the only thing that remained between us, a chair, out the way and stood facing me. I prepared myself, taking my own stance.

"You don't scare me," I growled, at him quietly.

He gave me a look, and waved the boarding knife slightly. I went for it, taking a swipe to left at him. He dodged; leaning back to avoid my swing. Yet he didn't retaliate, he just went back to watching me, almost studying me. I gave him a look, cocking my head to the right slightly. I then lunged, jabbing at him with the hunting knife, now he made his move lunging at me and thrusting the boarding knife. I dodged backwards; raising my arms and sucking in my gut just avoiding the blade.

In the bathroom, the others were panicking. The sharp hearing of both me's picked up what they were saying.

"It's gonna be ok," said Shea, trying to comfort Madison.

I knew Trish spotted the window then.

"Go," she said, bashing the window open using the butt of the shotgun. "There, move. Go. Come on,"

The other me was watching, as the window opened and Chloe began to climb out.

Back in the bar, Wakefield was giving Shane me an evil look. He lunged, and I almost dodged it fully, but he caught me high up on my left arm. I gasped and gripped the wound with my right hand, groaning in pain. I took a swipe to the left, in an attempt of revenge, but he moved too. This time he caught me with the longer blade, slicing my right side just below my ribcage. I let out a cry of pain, to which he gave me a cruel grin. I was taking deep groaning breaths, the only happy thought present was at least Shane didn't have to suffer this; he and Nikki were safe now. I lunged again, this time bringing the hunting knife round, aiming to stab him in the back, but he grabbed my right arm with his left hand. He then twisted it back and up, and I heard the popping sound as he dislocated my right shoulder. I consequently, then punched him hard in the face with my left fist. That, I have to say, made me feel good. As he righted himself, he looked slightly dazed, but he wasn't. He took cruel revenge though, looking at me he raised the boarding knife. I looked at him, and then down at my right arm. My eyes widened; as I realised from the position he held it, what he was going to do. He brought the boarding knife across the underneath of my elbow, slicing the tendons and rendering my right arm useless. I yelled in pain, and he let go, watching me with a sickening look of pleasure. I was snarling, and I knew the others could hear it. Even the other me could hear it, and it took a lot of concentration for that me not to cry out, due to Shane me's pain. The other me was well hidden though, watching Chloe who was out and helping Madison.

Shane me was grasping my right arm with my left. I took the hunting knife from the useless fingers of my right hand, and held it now in my left. My moves now, became steadily more desperate. I swung my left arm forward, swiping to the right. He dodged easily and smiled. Tiredness and pain, were finally catching up to Shane me. I swiped left, he was ginning, enjoying it, then right again. He just backed up, leading me forward. I swiped left once more and he took his chance, lunging forward and ramming the boarding knife through my chest.

"Do I scare you now?" he whispered, as he pulled me close so only I could hear it.

Blood was dribbling from my mouth, my face was contorting in pain as I moaned. I shut my eyes, as he now ripped the boarding knife out and chucked me aside to the floor. He did it like I was nothing, but Shane at six foot three and weighing about two hundred pounds, wasn't exactly nothing. As I hit the floor though, the shock of it forced my eyes open. I lay there, pain coursing through my body, watching Wakefield. The other me could now see two people out, and my hearing allowed me to here the conversation going on in the bathroom.

"What about you?" asked Shea, they could both hear that the fight between Shane me and Wakefield seemed to have ended.

"Just go," said Trish, I knew she was preparing to shoot him.

"Trish," begged Shea.

"Shea go. Come on, I'm coming. Go," she said, to her sister desperate for her to leave.

Shea taking one last look at her sister, headed for the window.

"Here, take my hand," said Chloe, offering her hand through the window.

Shane me could still taste the blood, it was running from my mouth, pooling beneath my head. Wakefield now cleaned off the boarding knife, between his left thumb and first finger. He set off for the bathroom, where I knew that Trish still was. I heard him scrape the boarding knife down the door, and I knew I had to save Trish. Trish cocked the gun ready for him. Wakefield proceeded to try opening the door. He banged on it twice, and Trish foolishly emptied both barrels into the door. She was out, and gathering my remaining strength, I forced myself to my feet. Stumbling towards the bathroom, I heard Wakefield easily kick open the door. I knew Trish backed up, scared against the wall. He entered and stared at her, she was literally shaking in fear, but I had reached the bathroom.

"Hey," Shane me called, my voice sounding all croaky.

Wakefield turned to find me leant heavily against the wall, hunting knife in my left hand. Blood covered part of the right side of my face. I was weak as it was, but no way was he killing Trish while I still had strength left to fight. Trish took her chance, and escaped out the window. He turned to me again. I was panting, but grinning telling him in that one look I wasn't through with him yet. Plus I had denied him another kill. Even as he came at me, my body was starting to shake from the effort, and I was pretty much dead anyway.

I swung at him now, he dodged it and hit me. I went flying and crashed into some tables. I tried to get up again, I could see Jimmy still lying there. No way would I let him kill my best friend in his sleep, not if I could prevent it. I staggered up, but I couldn't support myself and I fell backwards. He kicked me.

"You don't give up do you?" Wakefield sneered. "Bravery, courage…what a waste, I'm gonna make a point with you,"

"Bastard!" I spat, hoarsely, bloody spittle dripping from my lips.

"You weren't too shabby, but I can't allow them to think they can win," he snarled.

I couldn't retort, my body was starting to shake violently, as it finally gave up. I forced my eyes shut, not wishing to see Wakefield's gloating face anymore. The shaking slowed to violent jerks, and then my last breath rattled from my lips as darkness claimed me.

While this had taken place, the other me had had to follow the others. Trish was hurrying them away.

"Keep, going," Trish encouraged.

"Mom" Madison cried, reaching for her mother's hand.

"What about Shane and Jimmy?" Chloe asked, her voice full of fear.

"Wakefield got them," responded Trish. "Come on I know where we can go,"

I knew they were heading for Charlie's attic, so I just followed. The time when I would take Chloe was not yet, so I just had to wait.

The me who had been Shane, gasped as I came back round. This me, was destined to become Cal. I was outside The Cannery. I could see through the windows, Wakefield dragging Shane's body. He then moved out of sight for a bit. Finally he came back with an oar, but where he had got that from I wasn't sure. He now proceeded to strap Shane's body to the oar. He tied his arms to it, almost like he was crucifying him. It was a repulsive thing to do, but it got across his point. You don't mess with me, it said. It took him about ten minutes to rig Shane up, and then for some reason I could not fathom, he decided to put a song on. He chose one off the juke box list, and left it playing. I felt sick, this man needed to die. He paused on his way out, to stare at Jimmy's sleeping form.

"I hope that boy knows what he's doing," I heard him mutter, to himself.

I hid as he came out, stalking away across the car park. Once I was sure he was gone I first headed in to check on Jimmy. He lay there, safe and unharmed by Wakefield. I had tried to avoid looking at Shane and Nikki, even if it wasn't really them. I kissed Jimmy on the forehead, before heading out in search of Cal. I tried to work out which way they would come, surely back via town to The Cannery. It was faster then going via the Candlewick. Still, that was assuming Sully knew the roads well, and there was too much of a chance he didn't. So I headed up into the woods.

I had been walking for ten minutes in the direction of the church, after all they would have to drive in that direction at some point, when I heard something. I stopped and glanced through the dark trees, there was no one there. I shook my head, I was being silly. Having sharp senses is good, until they start playing tricks on you. The wind whistled through the trees, and I halted again. I swore I could smell the sweet smell of fresh blood on the wind, mixed with sweat and dirt. Something felt off, I listened trying to pick up anything. The trees creaked, and somewhere a bird took flight into the dark. I shook myself, shivering and wishing I had stayed to watch over Jimmy longer. I continued, for about five minutes more, when a flash caught my eye. Turning to my left, I froze. There standing about 7 and a bit metres from me, was someone I knew very well. Even in the dark, I could see his eerie terrifying grin. He cocked his head in a way that suggested, he was working out who I was. I watched, weighing up all my options. He had to have come across me at random, because I had no warning. This wasn't planned and if he did want to kill me, I wouldn't go down easy. Plus I was a Death Jumper, I bet he'd never fought one of those before.

"Don't I know you?" he asked, coldly.

I didn't reply.

"I think I do, ten years later, you don't look much different," he said. "You must have known I survived, so why keep it from the rest?"

I stared, watching him, I was prepared to fight. The thing that worried me now, was the fact he had to get to the church to ring the bell, I might hold him up.

"Yet, maybe you didn't hang around," he said, speaking to himself more then to me. "But this time, you're not getting away, there's no one to save you now,"

I ran, he moved, and I skidded to a halt, as he had got in front of me. Now he came at me, I sidestepped left, he swung the boarding knife and I dodged; leaning my torso backwards then ducking right. He swung round, and gave me a look of fury. Then he attacked, I dodged his onslaught of blows, ducking, diving and swirling out his way. I then ran, but he charged, a tree was in front and I had no choice. I launched up it, using it to back flip over him. I landed on my feet, barely out of breath. He paused, turning.

"Interesting, very interesting," he said, smiling. "You've had training I see,"

I watched him, waiting for his next move.

"So if I step here and do this," he started, moving and then ducking and bringing the blade round.

I countered, jumping the low attack, rolling and spinning back onto my feet. He attacked again, using a series of moves. They weren't co-ordinated and unlike Shane, I could easily dodge them, but it was harder because I was multitasking. He now came in close, his attack missed and allowed me to punch him hard. He went flying and hit a tree, but he was back on his feet fast. He charged, and I launched myself out his way again. I was sick of defence, and changed tactics. I swung round and dropped my head. He turned, as I full on collided with him. We both were rolling together, struggling and trying to get the upper hand. We separated, and he now launched himself on me. I got my legs under him however and kicked, slamming him backwards. He unfortunately landed near the boarding knife, that he had dropped when I had tackled him.

We circled each other, I dodged the first strike and kicked his legs out from under him. Yet he rolled and jabbed at me. I tried to move, but the boarding knife caught me on the outside of my right leg. I snarled, and he got to his feet and smiled. The wound wasn't deep, it would be annoying though. I knew I had to escape, and there was only one way I could think of. A tactic my Dad had always suggested, if you get accosted by a man. I moved, ducking the boarding knife and kicking him hard where it hurts. He snarled, falling to the floor in pain. He now gave me a look, as I stood there in the dark.

Then I was gone. Off like a shot running for town, my hearing picked up his failing effort to give chase. I ran blindly, until I hit the outskirts of town. I moved quickly, looking for somewhere I could check my wound safely. I was limping as I walked. Plus I was panicking about finding Cal too, I couldn't fail now. I stopped, when I discovered I was near Brent's. I took a breather, and was considering using Brent's back garden, when something attracted my attention. It was lying on the ground, a few meters away. I slowly approached it and seeing what it, was stared in horror. It was a body. Two brief memories came into my mind. One, was of me as Brent on the floor and someone calling Brent's name, and then a scream. The other memory, was of a Harper's Globe episode where Robin tripped over a random dead woman. Well here she was, right here…and I hadn't jumped her…

How could I have, I didn't even recognise her. I had been Brent when she'd died. I hadn't even included her as part of the case. The poor woman was dead, all because she was in the wrong place at the wrong time. I could feel the tears welling, and although I didn't know her, that wasn't the point. She had properly lost her life, and it wasn't because I couldn't save her, it was because I hadn't saved her. That was the moment I decided that, the thing I had been considering doing, I was now going to do. It wasn't necessary, I didn't have to do it, it was after all when all the death jumps had been done. Yet I decided to do it, partly due to my failure to this woman and also, because I didn't wish Abby to suffer.

So it was decided, and I would not back out of it. I would take Abby's place, I would kill Henry Dunn!

* * *

So how was that? Did we see that end bit coming? Did you enjoy it, was it scary? Exciting? Exhilarating? Well you can always tell me what you thought about it by reviewing. Plus you can tell me which you would like me to do before Montana. As I said before, my promise to you here in writing is that when I come back I will finish this story. It's too fun not too!


	30. Chapter 30 Worth Dying For

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything or anyone from Harper's Island, or anything you might recognise from the show. Neither do I own anything from Harper's Globe, or any other shows, or films, or songs, I may make references to. I do however own Rebecca Jacobs and the idea of Death Jumping and all things related to Death Jumping.

Hi, thanks to Becca85, Lilacc, Neon Jack and DitzyGenius1218 for your wonderful reviews. To Becca yes Rebecca does know when it's safe to send them. Shane did give up quite quickly, but there was a reason for that explained in this chapter. Shane's stand in my opinion was no less heroic as Rebecca only did what he would have done. She just took his place, if Shane hadn't done what he did then Rebecca wouldn't have done it either. Oh and I promise on all things, I am not giving up on this story lol. I love it too much! Enjoy! To Lilacc, I love that you enjoy this story so much, I liked Rebecca beating up Wakefield too and as for killing Henry it was always on the cards for Rebecca. Hope you enjoy this chapter too! To Neon Jack Thanks so much, I hope you like this chapter. To Ditzy, same, I love and hate this ep but it was the one that made me want a copy of HI. I am happy you enjoyed this chapter and I hope this one lives up to standard.

Now I know I offered two chapters but because this one took longer then expected this will be the last before Montana. Sooooo, I made it extra long! YAY! It is in fact the longest chapter I have written to date! Now as I have said I promise I will finish this story, unless there are unseen circumstances, such as the death of me, or my computer blows up etc lol.

Just a warning there is some bad language and scenes of violence, but this is HI so what can you expect lol. You are warned! So read on and enjoy this extra long chapter and don't forget to tell me what you think by reviewing! Enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter Thirty-Worth Dying For...**_

I now stood up, wincing slightly, having knelt down to look at the body. At least I thought, if one half of me gets attacked then it doesn't affect the other. We'd only feel it when I was whole again. I pulled out my phone, now with satellite connection, and dialled a number. It rang twice before it was answered.

"Hello?" said the person, on the other end.

"Ryan, it's me, you know Rebecca," I said, quietly.

"Of course I know it's you, what can I do you for," he replied, cheerfully.

"I need you to do me a favour," I replied, calmly.

"Ok, sure, anything," he responded, yet his tone told me he knew something was amiss.

I now explained, what I would require him to do. He took it all in his stride, telling me he would handle everything. He was such a great guy, plus having a close friend in the Panel's crew was always useful. I thanked him in advance, and clicked off.

I was limping back in the direction I had come, knowing I was short on time, when I heard the sound of an approaching vehicle. I rapidly changed course, moving away from the sound, but there wasn't really anywhere I could go. The vehicle's driver must have spotted me, because they screeched to a halt. The driver jumped out, and started to make for me. I heard the passenger door open as well.

"Hey, you! Wait!" yelled a voice, I instantaneously recognised.

"This is not a good idea!" called a voice, whose accent gave him away, from the passenger seat. "You don't know who that is?"

"Look maybe, they can help us…" the first voice called, and then he paused as he could now see me clearly.

The second man was now coming to join the first, his gait suggesting he was injured.

"Sully look, I…" said Cal, now pausing. "Rebecca?"

I tried to move away more quickly, but the limping wasn't helping. I heard feet pounding after me and a hand grabbed my arm, swinging me round.

"Oh thank God, Rebecca! You're alive!" said Sully, hugging me, I hugged him back, then his blue eyes looked me over. "What happened?"

"Nothing, just fell," I lied, trying to avoid his gaze.

He then however saw the dark patch, that was forming slowly on my jeans, around my right thigh.

"Shit! You're bleeding," he snapped. "That son-of-a-bitch attacked you didn't he?"

"Sully, I'm fine…" I started.

"No you're bloody well not," he snapped. "Now you're coming with us,"

He led me back to Nikki's car. Cal got in the back with me, so as to look at my wound. Sully set off again, the car screeching as he put his foot down.

Meanwhile the other me, who had followed Trish and the others, was waiting outside Charlie's. I knew I had to wait for the right moment. I had to wait for the church bells to ring. That's when Trish and Chloe would emerge from the house, and that's when I would have a short chance, in which to grab Chloe and convince her to do what I wanted. These two jumps were going to be slightly different, from all of the ones I had already done. They wouldn't be leaving immediately. This was due to the fact, that their window for going when they wouldn't be seen to the beach, was more then two hours after the moment I could take their place. If they went when I took them, then they risked being spotted. I knew that currently, they were all looking at the photos in Charlie's attic. It wouldn't be long now.

Back in Nikki's car, Sully was seemingly frustrated. I winced, as Cal started to peel back my jeans to get a look at the wound.

"Sully, I need you to let me out of this car," I started, looking at him in the rear view mirror.

"No, I'm not letting you out of my sight," he replied, shifting up a gear. "Now we are going back to The Cannery for the others,"

"They're not there, they're gone, there's only…" I tried, but I couldn't finish the sentence.

"What?" said Cal, anxiously peering into my face.

"My friends…Shane and Nikki," I said, tears rolling down my cheeks. "Their…dead,"

I saw out of the corner of my eye, Sully gave me a look. It said I'm sorry, but it also said something else that I wasn't sure of.

"Sully, let me out of this car!" I snapped.

"No!" he snapped, back.

"Then you leave me no choice," I said, and in one movement went for the door handle.

The back left door swung open, and Sully hit the breaks. Cal grabbed me, pulling me back in and preventing me from taking a nose dive out the car.

"What the hell did you do that for," snapped Sully, fully swinging round in his seat to stare at me.

"You wouldn't listen, I had to make a point!" I snapped, back, looking him in the eyes. "You have to let me go finish what I started!"

"No, I can't! People are dying, and you want to go strolling around alone in the dark," he said, worry in his blue eyes.

Then his eyes were drawn, to the roughly nine inch gash down my leg.

"Look what he did to you, next time…next time you might not be so lucky," he said, emotion in his voice.

"You have to let me go," I said, begging him with my eyes.

Sully glanced at Cal, and then back to me. We were all interrupted, by the sound of the church bells ringing.

"That might be them," said Cal. "We need to get going,"

"Can't you just come with us for now, at least to the church?" said Sully, a little more calmly.

"But when we reach the church, you won't let me leave then either," I said, sadly.

"Well, maybe you will have seen sense by then!" Sully replied, sharply the anger beginning to rise in his voice again.

"Why can't you let me go!" I snapped. "I am trying to stop everyone else dying, and your just being a selfish bastard!"

"Well this selfish bastard, has his reasons for not wanting you to go getting yourself killed!" he snarled. "This selfish bastard, actually gives a damn about what happens to you!"

"No you don't, you only care about yourself!" I snapped. "If you cared about me, then you would know that I can't let anyone else die!"

He was staring, and started to open his mouth to reply, but I continued.

"I can't live with myself if anyone else dies," I said, tears welling again. "I have to try,"

"But…I" he started, but seemed unable to finish.

"Guys, we really need to go," said Cal, seeing we weren't getting anywhere.

"I can't let you go, because…I can't live with myself if you die!" snapped Sully, forcing the words from his stricken lungs.

I gave him a look, my heart ached to see him like this. There were tears in his eyes, and stress and worry all over his handsome face.

"I can't let you go because…I love you," he finished, the last bit little more then a whisper.

Cal was staring at Sully, Sully had just opened up more then he'd seemingly planned to. Yet he had just given me what I needed, I wanted to say it back, but I knew what I now could say.

"There, I said it," said Sully, sadly.

"Then if you love me," I said, softly. "You'll let me go,"

His expression changed to hurt; he had realized I had just used the old saying 'if you love them, you have to let them go' to its full extent.

"But, I…wait you can't do that," Sully tried.

"I'm afraid you walked right into that one," murmured Cal.

"Look, I'll come with you to the church, but I won't come in with you," I said, calmly trying to make it easier for him. "There we will go our separate ways,"

"You damn well better be careful," he said, finally nodding. "An' don't let me see you go, or I won't be responsible for my actions. I can't…I won't look back,"

"Thank you, this means more then you know. Cal is witness to this, so you can't go back on your word," I said, giving him a loving smile.

Glancing at Cal, he swung back round in his seat and now put the car into gear.

"Oh, and neither of you can say your saw me," I said, seriously. "If this plan is to work, the others can't know,"

They both nodded, and Sully set off. I saw him glance at me in the mirror, before concentrating on the road ahead.

Outside of Charlie's, the other me could hear the sounds of people coming downstairs. The bells of the church had been ringing, thirteen times they had rang, but they appeared now to have stopped. I had heard them from two different directions, that had been strange. Finally, the door opened and Trish and Chloe emerged cautiously. Trish set off with Chloe following, and I took my chance.

"Hey Chloe," I whispered, loudly.

She jumped, and came to a standstill. She glanced around her, until her eyes met mine. She glanced in Trish's receding form, before approaching me a little.

"Rebecca? Is that you?" she queried, peering at my shadowy figure.

"Yes, Chloe, now I need you to do something for me," I said, quietly. "You must do it quickly, it concerns you and Cal,"

Her eyes lit up at that name, and she was suddenly giving me her full attention.

"If you guys want to live, if you want the other's to live, then you have to go along with what I am about to ask you to do,"

"What is it?" she asked, then glancing in Trish's direction added. "Shouldn't Trish hear this too?"

"No, it's not her turn yet," I replied.

"What do you mean?" she asked, curiously.

"I don't have time to explain. You take this map, and head off down this path here. It'll take you to the road. You turn left onto the road, and follow it," I explained. "You'll find a turning to the left, which will take you to a big white house,"

"Your place, why should I go there?" she asked, giving me a look.

"There are instructions there, and bits of paper with your names on. Don't read them until later," I continued. "Cal will join you, he will knock and give a password. What that is, is given on the instructions at the house,"

"So we hide there?" she asked. "How does that help the others?"

"Trust me, and go now," I said, ushering her. "You go, everyone lives I promise,"

"Chloe!" called Trish. "Come on!"

As if that wouldn't attract the mass murderer, I thought.

"Cal agreed to this?" she asked, her eyes locked on mine.

Well not yet I thought, but he will, or at least I hope he will. So what harm was there, in telling a little white lie.

"Yeah, he helped arrange it," I said, hoping I could convince him to say that if asked.

"Ok, I'll do it then, so which way?" she said, a small smile on her face.

"That way, and thank you," I said pointing, and then hugging her. "Now I need your phone and that diamond ring,"

She hugged me back and then looked at me.

"Cal gave me the ring…" she started.

"Do you want the plan to work?" I said. "Please, you'll get it back,"

"I have to say, I don't see how it'll help, but ok, I'll give it to you. Just, please, take care with it," she replied, handing me the two items and then she left.

I felt the change come, the question asked and once again I answered no to the realignment. The white fire flowed, rushing through me, my body flexed and shifted. My vision blurred and darkened, and then I stood as Chloe. I was lucky, as I spotted Trish's torch light coming back.

"Chloe, what are you doing come on," she called, frustrated.

"Coming, I thought I saw something," I said, placing the ring on my finger and the phone in my pocket and running towards her. "But, it was nothing,"

"We have to stick together, now lets go," she said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

We hurried off now in the direction of the church, hopefully Cal wouldn't be too hard.

Sully was driving quickly now, while Cal was looking at my wound. I glanced at Sully, to make sure he was fully concentrating on the road, before moving closer to Cal.

"Cal," I whispered, so only he could hear me. "Do you truly love Chloe? Would you do anything for her?"

He paused now looking at me, his hazel brown eyes giving me a 'did you seriously just ask that' look.

"Yes, I love her more then anything," he whispered, back.

"Then if I asked you to do something for me, without question, that would ensure her survival would you do it?" I asked, quietly. "Even if it meant, leaving the others,"

"I don't know, I would say yes, but my conscience couldn't cope if the rest died because of what I did," he replied, seriously.

"What if, I said that not only would it ensure her survival, but the rest too," I said, now again glancing at Sully.

"Then, that would be different," he answered, glancing between Sully and I. "Why are we keeping this from Sully?"

"Because it won't work if he knows now, it's not his turn," I said, mysteriously.

"I have no idea what you're on about, but ok, let's say I trust you. After all, you haven't given me a reason not to," he whispered, now. "What do I have to do?"

"Thank you, now you take this map and when we reach the church, you come round the back of the car with me. You give me the torch, and sneak off down this path without getting seen," I explained quietly. "You'll reach a fork in the road and you take the left path, at the second fork you take the right path. You'll come to a dip, and in that dip is a white house,"

"Your house, right? The one we went to, when we were looking for you," he replied.

"Yep, you go to the door, knock and say 'See you later alligator' and if Chloe is there, she'll reply 'In a while crocodile,'," I continued. "There are instructions there, and a piece of paper for you to read later. Now one other thing, if she asks you did you help plan this, then you tell her you did,"

He gave me a look, but nodded and then as he continued to sort my wound, added.

"Thank you,"

"No problem, oh I need your phone too," I whispered, with a smile.

He gave me it, and then finished up sorting my wound. We weren't far from the church now, but first it would be my first scene as Chloe.

Henry, Danny and Abby were making their way to the church. I could hear the mumble of their voices, as Trish and Chloe me made for the church. Trish now spotted the figures with torches and she ran, I followed.

"Henry!" she called, as she ran to him.

"Trish, oh my God," he said, taking hold of her, as I joined them. "You're okay,"

Abby and Chloe me nodded our silent 'Are you ok?' and 'Yep fine u?' to each other.

"Yeah," Trish replied.

"Oh my…," he started, both Abby and I turned to look at Henry and Trish. "I was so worried,"

As they broke the hug, Trish now stood next to me and we faced the other three.

"Shane helped us get away," she started, looking from face to face. "Did he-?"

There was a silence from the three.

"No," said Henry, finally shaking his head.

I felt a tinge of sadness, twist in my gut. I looked down at the floor, and then looked up at Trish.

"We left Shea and Madison in the Sheriff's attic," explained Trish, now. "They're ok,"

"Is Jimmy with them?" asked Abby, anxiously.

"No, he was at The Cannery," said Trish, giving a funny look.

"Not, when we showed up," said Abby, the worry in her voice.

"Did you guys ring the bell?" I asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Mm-mm," answered Danny.

"No," said Henry.

"Well somebody did," said Abby, seeming to put her worries about Jimmy to the back of her mind.

I looked at everyone in turn, and then turned to Trish and finally to Abby.

"We came here to find out," said Abby, then she turned and set off towards the church, with Chloe me right behind her.

Danny followed then, carrying two shotguns and Henry and Trish finally made up the rear.

We entered the porch, the others all now joining us. I made to pull open the big heavy door, while Abby stood ready with the gun. We then moved in slowly, Abby armed with the gun and I had a torch.

"Cal?" I called, as the others followed us in. "Cal?"

"We should check the belfry," Abby suggested, as Danny moved passed us, glancing around the church. "Maybe there's someone still up there,"

I glanced around the building, my eyes finally coming to rest where the absent chandelier should have been. Memories of the head spade coming down, flash through my mind.

"We shouldn't be in here," I said, as Abby now noticed Danny had moved across the room.

"Danny, what are you doing?" she asked, staring at him.

"I think we could use a prayer," he said, while lighting a little red candle.

Not that it would do much good, but at least someone had a little hope, I thought. We started to move through the church. However Henry and Trish remained near the top. Trish was staring at the crime scene, of her father's murder. They now spoke quietly, but their conversation would not escape the ears of a Death Jumper.

"You okay?" queried Henry, to Trish.

"Yeah," she replied, half-heartedly and then realizing how she sounded, continued. "Yeah, I'm okay,"

She looked at Henry.

"What happened with the Sheriff?" she asked.

"Wakefield killed him," said Henry, seriously.

Trish looked sad, and now made her way to Abby.

"Abby," she called, and now came to stand in front of her. "I'm so sorry about your dad. I was…I was so wrong,"

"That's okay," Abby replied, looking at her. "I was too,"

I screamed, causing everyone to turn. The others came rushing over, as I stood hyperventilating near the body of Deputy Patrick Lillis, who I knew had been there several days. Trish as she saw it, gasped too.

"Both my Dad's deputies are dead," Abby stated, in a funny tone. "There's no one else,"

"We have to get out of here," said Henry, more to Trish then to the rest.

That was the moment, everyone was distracted by screeching tires, as a car arrived.

Sully came to a rapid standstill outside the church. He took a deep breath, and glanced at me in the mirror.

"Good luck," was all he said, before he got out.

I looked at Cal, who nodded he was ready and handing me his torch, got out. I got out too ,and we headed round the back of the car. Then patting him on the shoulder, we nodded our understanding and he left. With the question asked and answered with a firm no, the change occurred faster then usual. White fire flowed, and goose pimples rippled my skin in waves. Cal's shoulder wound dug its way through my body, causing slight pain. My vision went dark, and I gasped back as Cal. My shoulder ached, as I now ran to join Sully. We entered porch, he went ahead as he was armed.

Meanwhile, the scene was still going.

"Hey who the hell is that?" snapped Henry.

With everyone distracted, no one saw or heard Wakefield move reasonably silently through the church. I did, but Chloe wasn't meant to.

"Get to the door," Trish ordered.

"Go," said Henry, ushering people.

I heard him come up behind me, and I fought not to turn. Suddenly I felt a hand slide round my mouth, I was about to fight when I felt the cold blade of the boarding knife press against my back. We moved rapidly towards the tunnels entrance and upon reaching it, he forced me down once again into the dark and creepy tunnels.

The others had reached the door in the scene, and had surrounded it with guns.

"Hey," called Henry.

"Hey," repeated Danny.

Sully and Cal me now came through the door. Everyone lowered their guns, as they realized who it was.

"Sully," said Henry, relief in his voice, then he embraced him. "Oh, man am I glad to see you,"

"Hey," said Sully, sounding serious, but hugging Henry back.

The two men separated, and looked at each other.

"There's no boat," said Sully, with a sense of hopelessness.

Cal me started to glance around the church, looking at who was there and who wasn't. I was looking for Cal's one love of his life, the one face that would make his day. At least, that was Cal's thoughts.

"We'll find a way," replied Henry, placing a hand on Sully's shoulder, while Cal me walked past them.

"Where's Chloe?" I asked, realizing I couldn't see her anywhere.

"What are you talking about?" asked Trish, spinning round. "She was…She was just here next to me. Chloe?"

"Chloe!" I yelled, as panic set in.

We started searching everywhere. We split up a bit, checking the belfry and the vestry, and anywhere where she might be. She wasn't anywhere, and of course I knew where she was, but I couldn't say much. The hours were ticking buy, and dawn was coming in. I knew the scene would start again soon, but I also knew that Cal and Chloe would be together again now, hiding out in my house, and waiting for the moment to leave. It was around when Jimmy entered the church, and so everything would be fine for them to leave.

I was missing having people there. Friends I had known for ages, even though they were now safe, I still missed them. Plus everyone here, even the psycho Henry was actually tired. Sully was grouchy, Danny had got more emotional and Trish and Abby were just quiet. Henry, seemed to cope, but I could sense it a good distance away. Finally as it passed six am, and the dawn finally got around to coming, the scene came back. I was stood in a pew, Henry was coming up the aisle towards me.

"How could she just vanish?" I snapped, I was in a bad mood.

"She couldn't 'ave. We gotta keep looking," said Henry, seriously.

"We have been," mumbled Sully, tiredly.

I now stood in the aisle.

"I don't understand," I said, anger in my voice.

"He was here," said Trish, out of the blue, we all glanced at her. "Wakefield was here. He took Chloe,"

She came over to Henry and Danny, the rest of us came over to her.

"Look," she said, proffering the blue prints. "There's a tunnel under the church. I found this at your dad's house. It's the blueprints of the tunnels all over the island,"

We were startled and interrupted, by a bang that came from the other entrance to the church. We swung round, and raised our guns. I balanced mine, awkwardly, on my injured arm. It wasn't vey stable. The door opened now, and I shifted slightly ready to shoot whoever it was. Jimmy now entered, he peered in and spotting us, entered the church. He was in a right old state. I felt my heart constrict to see him this way, but I had to remain in character. We lowered our guns, and as we did Abby pushed past us.

"Jimmy," she said, emotion in her voice.

He limped badly towards us, confirming my suspicion he had sprained his right ankle. I also noticed the way he held his right arm, still and locked to his right side. It was the one he had dislocated, and I had roughly put back in. I guessed it was causing him pain.

"Abby," he said, as they reached one another and she hugged him.

He hugged her back, using his left arm and keeping his right one still.

"Oh, my God, oh," Abby said, holding onto him.

I turned away from the couple, knowing how seeing them made Cal feel. I started to look for the church entrance to the tunnels, borrowing the blue prints from Trish. I could still, however, hear the whole conversation.

"I saw Shane and Nikki," said Jimmy, quietly, pulling away to look at Abby's face.

Abby looked at him sadly, Henry sighed.

"How'd you get outta there?" he asked, curiously.

Abby started to take hold of his right arm to support him, but he rapidly made to remove her grip on it. She glanced at him, I realized I really hadn't got it in well. She now avoided his right arm, and did her best to support him. He was grateful and as best as he could, let Abby take some of his weight and hobbled towards Henry. He spoke as he did so.

"I woke up at The Cannery. Saw them dead. There was no one else," he said, emotion and pain clearly present in his voice. "I walked…I walked to the town to get help, but it's empty,"

He now looked at Abby, as he spoke.

"An' then I heard the church bells and that's when I got my ass over here," he said, then looking between the others and Abby, he asked what he had been desperately wanting to know. "How did I get to The Cannery? The last thing I remember, Shane was yelling at me on the docks,"

"Wakefield brought you," said Trish, seriously.

"He delivered you to us," explained Abby. "He's alive, Jimmy. I saw him,"

"Then why didn't he kill me?" asked Jimmy, worry and confusion in his tone.

Abby didn't know how to answer that. Cal me now however had worked out where the entrance was, and turned to the rest.

"Over here!" I called, the others all except Abby and Jimmy rushed to me. "Come on, move this,"

Abby stood with Jimmy, he was now holding his right arm with his left. They moved towards us slowly.

"Be careful," warned Sully, as I used my body to shove a pew seat out the way. "Got ya,"

Beneath the pew and the rug, was a trap door. I bent down to get hold of it, and Henry made to help me.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Uh-huh," I responded, and we lifted it together.

Sully had his gun ready, and pointed down the steps beneath. We glanced down into the dark, last time I thought.

"Whoa," said Sully, looking at the steepness of the steps and just how dark it was.

Henry moved over, to where Abby and Trish where looking at the blueprints. Jimmy came to peer in, as Danny was looking over Sully shoulder.

"Okay, so it looks like there are three entrances to the tunnels," said Abby, studying the blueprints, then pointing she continued. "The Candlewick, here at the church and the storm drain. So if we block all those…"

"He'll be trapped," said Trish, finishing Abby's sentence.

"What's this? Where does this go?" asked Henry, pointing on the blueprints.

"We'll find out," said Abby, Jimmy was glancing between them and the hole.

"Trish, you an' Jimmy take Nikki's car, block off the storm drain entrance," said Henry, taking command, Jimmy had turned to them at his name been mentioned.

"I know where it is," replied Trish, picking up her gun. "It's where we found Madison,"

"Stay there. We'll come and get ya," he said, then turning to Danny and Sully, he continued giving orders. "You guys, get back to the hotel, seal off that tunnel leading to the kitchen. You make sure he can't get through there,"

"Ok," said Sully, quietly, he and Danny nodding.

"Come on. Let's go," I snapped, impatiently.

"Seal us in," said Henry, to Sully.

"Yeah. We've done this before with Beth," he replied, quietly with a nod. "Didn't end well,"

"We have to try," said Abby, with Trish and Jimmy looking on.

Sully nodded, and now turned to Cal me.

"Be careful down there," he said, something in his voice. "Bring her back,"

There was an understanding between us, that showed in our eyes, I gave him a half smile and prepared to go into the hole.

The scene had ended, and now I paused. The others, were starting to say goodbye to each other. Jimmy was still clutching his arm. That's when I found, that even though Cal was desperate to get going, his thoughts were running through my head, he couldn't leave Jimmy like that. I moved towards him.

"Um, is something wrong with your arm?" I asked.

Jimmy stared at me, Abby turned.

"It's nothing, I think I possibly bruised it," he said, slowly.

"Let me look, it will trouble my conscience if I don't check," I said, trying to keep calm.

He looked at Abby, who nodded, and I sat him down and looked. It was mostly in the socket.

"You've dislocated it, although if I didn't know better, I would say someone had tried to put it back in," I said, realizing what I had just said was not me, but Cal.

Jimmy gave me a confused look.

"Maybe Nikki or Shane…?" Abby suggested, but then she couldn't remember them doing it.

She looked at Trish, who shook her head.

"Well, I'll put it back properly, it's going to hurt," I said, looking him in the eyes.

He nodded and then for a second, he paused. He was staring into my eyes, like he saw something in them he recognized. He had the strangest look on his face. His eyes flicked away for a second, as if he was remembering something. I stared at him, a pleading look on my face. He looked back at me, and finally nodded.

"Ok," he said, sounding a bit odd.

I now did it properly and once I was satisfied, I turned and headed for the steps. Jimmy watched and then finally made to get up and leave, but not before glancing back at Abby and Cal me.

Chloe me had had a right old time of it. Dragged and shoved though the tunnels, with the constant threat of being stabbed with the boarding knife, by the monster that held it. He finally dragged me, at a crouch through another tunnel and out into the growing daylight. He now grabbed me, and slung me over his shoulder, while I kicked and hit him. He didn't care, he seemed to like it. He put down the boarding knife, and took me down a ladder, near to where the bridge, I knew so well, and the river was. All the while, tears steamed down my face. Then I knew the scene had come, as he unceremoniously dropped me in an open drain hole.

"Cal!" I cried, gripping a side grate.

Above me Wakefield shut the top grate, and padlocked it. He then stared at me from above. I sniffed, as I looked up at his sneering face.

"Oh, God," I murmured.

He left, and I looked to the right of me.

"Oh, God," I repeated, as I looked all around.

I shook the grate to my right, and then turned.

"Get me out!" I said, shaking the grate to my left.

I stood up now and gripped the roof grate with my fingers, looking up.

"Why are you doing this to us?" I asked, sobbing. "We didn't do anything to you,"

He appeared suddenly, slamming on the roof grate with the boarding knife in hand. I screamed in shock, letting go of the grate and dropping to the floor.

"I almost died for a woman like you," he said, an angry sneer on his face.

"My friends are gonna find me," I said, with a defiant stare. "And they're gonna kill you!"

He pushed himself up, and put the blade of the boarding knife through a gap. The he suddenly jabbed it at me. I gasped, shrinking a little. Then dragging the blade across the metal, he moved away. Fresh tears filled my eyes and I bowed my head, crying.

I knew now, that while Cal me, Henry and Abby were heading in the tunnels and Chloe me was stuck in a drain, that a scene between Danny and Sully was occurring. Yet unbeknown to me, this scene had an extra bit to it that had not been in the show and I didn't know about.

Sully and Danny were making there way back to the candlewick.

"You doing okay, man?" Sully asked, concern in his voice.

"Yeah," Danny started, sounding as if trying to convince himself. "Yeah, I just lost it for a while there. Abby's dad hanging like that. Nikki and Shane. It was awful man,"

Both of them, were constantly looking around.

"I'm glad you safe, though," Danny continued. "I wasn't sure Cal would have your back,"

"Cal's okay," replied Sully, with a slight smile. "He stayed awake, while I dug a bullet out of his shoulder,"

"Hmm," said Danny, while Sully raised his eyebrows to say he was impressed with Cal. "He's tougher then you thought, huh?"

"Yeah, but it's not…" Sully started. "It's not just that. It's him and Chloe. He really loves her man,"

"Yeah, well, I always liked Cal," said Danny, looking off to the right, checking the trees.

"You like everybody," said Sully, knowingly.

"So?" said Danny, not caring.

"So, uh, I wish I had that," finished Sully, sadly.

The scene ended, but the conversation didn't.

"What are you on about?" asked Danny, stopping in his tracks. "You do have that, or at least you did,"

Sully stopped too.

"I don't have anything, man," said Sully, looking at Danny.

"So, you're saying you don't love Rebecca?" said Danny, with a look.

"No, I'm saying she doesn't love me…" he replied, sadly.

"Have you not been seeing the same girl as I have?" said Danny, with an incredulous look. "Of course she loves you, she may be trying to hide it, but we have all seen the signs,"

"Then how come I told her I loved her, and she didn't say it back?" asked Sully, a slight anger in his voice.

"When did you say that?" Danny asked, curiously.

"It doesn't matter, she didn't say it back. Why didn't she say it back?" he said, sadly

"I don't know, maybe there is something holding her back…" replied Danny.

"You're starting to sound like her," Sully mumbled.

Danny smiled.

"Really? Well all I can say, is we all agree that she does have feelings for you, whatever she might say," said Danny, trying to comfort Sully. "An' you do know, you're a different guy when you're around her,"

"I'm not, I don't act differently," he said, giving Danny a look.

"When you and her are alone you do, Trish and Henry commented on it," said Danny, starting to walk again. "Trish said, you used to be a different person and you are more like him when you're with her, then when you're with us,"

"Oh, that," Sully mumbled. "I changed…"

"For better, or for worst?" asked Danny.

"I don't know anymore, I mean Rebecca said to me…" he paused, unsure if he wished to share it.

"Sully?" queried Danny, turning to look at him.

"She said I was lost," he said. "She said, I had lost who I was,"

"I see, well, I can tell you that already you are not the same guy I came here with," commented Danny. "So maybe, your starting to find yourself again, you know,"

"I hope so, you really think that Rebecca and I are meant to be?" asked Sully, looking his friend in the eye.

"You both love each other, so yes, I can't see why not," said Danny, honestly. "Just give her time,"

Sully nodded thanking Danny with his eyes, then they quickened their pace in the direction of the Candlewick.

Meanwhile, Cal me, Henry and Abby where in the tunnels. The scene started when I turned a corner, and spotted a wrought iron gate. I opened it, passing it to Henry and walked through it. Shining the torch around, I realized we had come to another junction.

"It's this way," said Abby, behind me and I turned to my right, following her.

I now moved ahead again, as I followed it round to the left Henry spoke.

"Wait up, Cal. We need to be careful," he warned.

"Yeah. If we wait too long, she'll be dead. I'm not 'aving that," I replied, finding the last line I had said sounded a bit cockneyish.

We had reached another junction. I shone the torch to the left and then looked around, leaning against the wall. I was waiting for Abby to give me a direction.

"This way," she said, finally indicating to the right.

Shining the torch to the right, I headed right, Abby and Henry following.

"Why is he doing this?" I asked, the others. "Why us?"

"I don't know. I was worried it was because of me or…" she answered. "Or my Dad. But now my Dad's dead and Wakefield hasn't stopped,"

I now headed right, into another section of tunnel, how I hated it.

"There's gotta be something else," Abby concluded.

I winced; as I shifted the shot gun, trying to make it more comfortable on my injured arm.

"Why didn't he kill me?" Abby asked, now.

"What about my wedding?" suggested Henry.

Oh how I wished, to blow his head off there and then, I thought.

"I thought maybe I had pissed him off somehow or Wellington did," continued Henry.

"Yeah, maybe there is no reason," I now, suggested. "Maybe Wakefield is just killing because he likes it,"

There was a hint of disgust present, in the last through words of my reply.

As we came to yet another junction, I found Abby was quicker this time.

"We go left," she told us.

Left we went.

"Stay close," advised Henry.

I shifted the gun again, as it caused my shoulder to ache more then it already was. Abby turned as she walked, shining the torch back the way we had come, checking no one was there. I knew the scene had ended for the mo. It was now a scene again with Sully and Danny. It contained another short conversation I liked. I was always one, for having favorite lines in a show.

Sully and Danny were busy boarding up the kitchen entrance to the tunnels, no idea that it was futile. There was at least two other entrances, I knew of, that weren't on those blue prints. I had been in and come out of both, but still they knew they had to do it. They were talking as they did, and it got to the point I liked.

"You know, I've been thinking," Sully started.

"Yeah?" acknowledged Danny.

"If we get outta this, I've gotta change some things," Sully continued, that was always a fatal thing to say in these sort of shows, I thought.

"What sort of things?" asked Danny, curiously.

"I've gotta open myself up to people, I think I'm guarded," he said, simply.

Danny was reloading his gun, while Sully spoke.

"You know, life…," Sully continued. "Life's too short to be guarded,"

"Guarded? You?" replied Danny, Sully now turned with more wood for the barricade. "You're not guarded, you're scared,"

Sully pulled a face and shook his head.

"I'm not scared," he said, preparing to hammer the pieces of wood he held.

They were interrupted, by Wakefield ramming the door. They jumped back, Sully grabbing his gun and Danny raising his. Wakefield tried twice, where upon the two of them, emptied both of barrels of their shotguns into the door. Sully began reloading, while Danny covered him.

"You think we got him?" Sully asked.

Danny moved towards the door and peered through the shotgun hole. I remembered cringing at this, certain Wakefield would poke something through as Danny did so, but he didn't. Though, as Danny turned to Sully, Wakefield rammed a pipe through causing Danny to leap back to Sully's side, shotgun at the ready. They gasped, as he did so.

"Yeah. Okay, you were right," said Sully, fear lacing his words. "I'm scared,"

That bit always made me smile, and also feel sad at the same time. The scene ended, with them deciding to go save their friends and kicking the door, they had just barricaded, open. Then there was the next scene, with Shea and Madison. The starting point at where they started suspecting there was an accomplice, as Charlie had files on someone else they knew. An all this time, both me's where stuck in dark dingy places that we didn't want to be. The one thing I did know though, was that the real Cal and Chloe should be on their way back now in the boat. It was the only thing that presently, made me feel the slightest bit happy. The scene with Cal me now finally started up again.

I was moving through the tunnels, my sharp hearing picking up the sound of running water. I knew it wasn't the sea, which meant it had to be the river. As we got closer to it, Cal could now supposedly hear it.

"Shh. Shh. Shh. Do you hear that?" I asked, stopping.

"Sounds like water," said Henry, I made for the tube tunnel entrance, where light was streaming through. "Cal?"

I ran now over to the tube, and shone my torch down it. Henry and Abby joined me.

"Chloe," I called, down it.

Then I clambered into the tube, on my hands and knees, and maneuvered myself into a crouching position, starting to make my way along it. I used my right arm to steady me, as I moved along.

"Go," Henry said, to Abby. "Go,"

I emerged into the woods, directly in front of me was a metal fence. Behind that, was a stunning view of the river and rapids cutting between the cliffs. As I saw this, I knew that it wouldn't be long now. I went right up to the fence, and glanced over looking down at the rushing water. Henry and Abby now came and joined me, I moved round behind them to the right.

"Chloe!" I yelled.

Chloe me heard it and I sat up, water dripping down beside me. I forced myself to my feet, and grabbed the roof grate.

"Cal?" I called, pushing on the grate, I could see Chloe's engagement ring shining on my finger. "Cal. Cal."

I was hitting my hands against the grate.

"Help me," I called. "Cal, I'm in here,"

I could hear Wakefield approaching, but Chloe couldn't and I had to force myself not to react.

"Cal. Cal," I said, and now I sat back down. "Unh, Cal!"

I yelled the last bit. Wakefield now appeared above me, he stood on the roof grate looking down. I looked up at him as he crouched down, resting his arms on his knees and letting his hands hang.

"Is your fiancé willing to die for you?" he sneered, his eyes focused on mine.

I just cried and stared down at the floor; no longer wishing to see his face.

Meanwhile Cal me, Henry and Abby had been wondering through the woods. The previous scene had done a dramatic black out, and now the scene returned to us.

"Chloe!" Cal me shouted, at the top of my lungs.

My arm had got too painful, and I had moved the gun to my right hand. I clutched the left to my body, as I ran so as not to jiggle it about to much. Keeping it still, lessened the pain.

"I thought we were going to trap him," I said, annoyed. "She could be anywhere,"

I continued going, behind me Henry and Abby paused.

"You know where we are?" he questioned, Abby.

"No," she replied, with a shake of her head.

I did though, I had been round this area many times in preparation for my case, but I had to act like I didn't know. I had stopped slightly further ahead.

"We'll never find her," I said, starting to lose hope. "Chloe!"

"I'm here!" Chloe me called, back "I'm here!"

"Do you hear that?" I asked, looking around.

"No," replied Abby.

"It was Chloe. It had to be," I concluded, running off in the direction I believed it had come from.

"Cal," called Henry. "Cal, wait,"

They followed me.

"It came from over here," I said, knowing where I was going.

"Hey, wait, wait. Shh. Shh. Shh," said Henry, coming up behind me as we stopped. "What? Listen,"

"Help me!" Chloe me yelled.

"It's Chloe," I said, rushing off in the direction it came from.

We had ended up back near the river, and the metal fence.

"Chloe!" I yelled, again at the top of my lungs as Abby joined me, followed by Henry.

I ran part way up the embankment to my left.

"Help me!" Chloe me called, again.

Cal me swung round, looking back at the river.

"Chloe!" I yelled again, somewhere behind me I could here Wakefield, and again I forced myself not to turn.

Abby who was looking my way, spotted Wakefield however.

"Cal, get down!" she yelled.

I dropped, and she fired the shotgun over my head at Wakefield. Yet I knew, even if they didn't, that the guns they had had no range. They were better over short distances, and so consequently she missed, hitting the fir tree to the right of him. I looked up now in his direction, as he turned and started walking away. Abby came up behind me.

"Out the way," she snapped, slightly.

I moved heading back down, passed Henry.

"Cal, go find Chloe," he said, as I looked right and then I looked back behind me. "Get her out of here and don't wait for us,"

I turned and gave him an odd stare at what he had just said, but he had already turned and didn't see it.

"Abby," Henry called, after her.

I spun round the full 360, and called again.

"Chloe!" I shouted, my voice sounding a little hoarse.

Then I ran off to the left, which was my right. My hearing could hear Henry's and Abby's voices, but not what they were saying clearly. I knew the scene was going on, and it basically told us, that Abby would shoot Henry if he was in the way of her shooting Wakefield. Somewhere in me, I wished she had. Then it moved on, and they ended up at the totem pole, to which Jimmy had used to take Abby up to.

I was searching desperately, calling Chloe's name, but generally heading for the bridge. Finally I reached it. I looked at it, my word, it was high and I would be taking a free fall off it rather soon. It was as I was looking at it, the scene started. I turned to look behind me.

"Chloe!" I bellowed.

Chloe me, could now hear Cal me quite clearly.

"Cal?" Chloe me called. "Cal, I'm here. I'm here,"

Chloe me now stood up, Cal me turned slowly.

"Help. Help me!" Chloe me called, banging the walls.

Cal me turned and headed towards the steps down onto the bridge, while Chloe me flopped back onto the floor. Then grabbing the grate to the right of me, called again.

"Cal!" Chloe me yelled. "Cal!"

Cal me now made my way onto the bridge, glancing to the left, then running a bit further, glancing right and making for the thing that formed a barricade in the middle of the bridge. As I reached it, I pushed against it and snarled in pain. I looked up realizing there was no way over the top, due to the barb wire. It was a bear gate, though why, when there were no bears on the island, it was there, I had no idea. Chloe me was still calling, looking through the grate into the dark.

"Cal!" Chloe me said, pushing futilely against the right side grate and starting to cry.

Cal me looked down, the sign read 'Danger. No Entry'. I looked to the left of it, spotting the chain and padlock, I then also glanced right trying to work out how it opened. I guessed if you undid the lock, then it was a huge swing gate, but I wasn't sure. I gave up and glanced over the right side looking at the drop. It had to be roughly fifty feet or more. That was the moment, I remembered a scene from the film The Guardian. It had said that, if you fell and hit the water from fifty feet or more, then it was the equivalent to hitting concrete. In other words, you were dead.

"Chloe!" I yelled again, still staring down at the water and then I looked up. "Chloe, can you hear me?"

Chloe me was banging desperately against the walls.

"I'm in here!" Chloe me yelled. "I'm here,"

Cal me had made my way back towards the steps, following the sounds of Chloe me. Chloe me started banging again, on the walls.

"Chloe, yes. Yes, yes I hear you," Cal me called, and then turned and ran up the steps. "Tell me what you can hear,"

"I hear water, unh," Chloe me replied, looking towards the left grate and back. "To the left of me. I'm in a drain or something. I don't know,"

Cal me, having seen the metal step ladder, now started down it.

"Hold on, baby. Keep banging. I can hear you," Cal me called, holding onto the steps with my good left arm.

"I'm in here," Chloe me yelled, banging furiously on the walls of the drain.

"Baby?" Cal me called.

Cal me now spotted the grate.

"I'm right under you," Chloe me called back, now standing up.

Chloe me looked up, as Cal me appeared above. Our hands touched through the grate.

"Oh, baby," said Cal me.

"Unh, unh," replied Chloe me, sobbing with happiness and unable to say anything.

"I'm here, I've got you," comforted Cal me. "Oh, baby, I got you, I got you, I got you,"

Cal me started to pull away, to work out how to get Chloe me out.

"No, don't leave. Don't go," Chloe me cried, trying to cling to Cal me's fingers.

Cal me using my remaining strength, yanked on the grate. Trying three times, while Chloe me just cried.

"Okay. Darling, stand back," instructed Cal me, but Chloe me didn't move. "Stand back. Just get back, get back,"

Chloe me now understood and I crouched down, pressing myself against the wall. Cal me took the shotgun, and steadied myself. I aimed at the padlock, and squeezed the trigger.

BOOM!

"Okay," Cal me said, seeing the lock was broken.

I now pulled it open, and offered my hand to Chloe me.

"Come on. Okay come on," Cal me said, as he pulled me out of the hole. "Come, I got you baby. Come on,"

Cal me lead Chloe me out, and round to the metal step ladder. Once up, we moved away from it.

"Oh, God. Oh, God," Cal me was saying.

Chloe me sat down on the forest floor just near the bridge, and Cal me sort of sat down next to Chloe me, first putting down the shotgun.

"Oh, baby. Oh, baby I got you," Cal me said, taking hold of Chloe me and putting his head against hers.

Chloe me was crying, while Cal me held her close.

"Okay. Oh, God," Cal me continued.

"I thought you were dead," Chloe me replied.

Cal me put his forehead against Chloe me's forehead, and looked deep into Chloe me's eyes.

"I told you I'd come back, didn't I?" Cal me said, soothingly.

"Yeah," Chloe me replied.

"Chloe," Cal me started, I looked at him properly now. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes. Yes," Chloe me replied, sobbing.

We then kissed each other passionately, which along with asking myself to marry myself, was a bit of an odd sensation, but in a strange way still romantic. Most likely because, I was only doing what the characters would have done, I just replaced them. Nothing they did was me, it was all them. If the slapped someone, it was because they would have done. If they kissed someone, it was because they would of done. All I was doing, was being them. So for instance, no honor had been taken from Shane, because I had fought Wakefield as him, because its what he had done. The fight hadn't gone any different, because I was doing it. So it was the same with the kiss between Cal and Chloe, no passion was lost or gained, it was exactly how they would have done it.

As we broke, I smiled and turned slowly. The smile was lost however, as I saw what stood waiting up the path. He stood there watching, boarding knife in hand. Chloe me gasped, and Cal me looked up.

"Run!" Cal me yelled, grabbing the shotgun, as Chloe me scrambled to my feet and pushed myself against the metal fence.

There was no way, Chloe would leave Cal and so Chloe me stayed. Cal me aimed, but again no range, so it missed hitting near his feet. Cal me tried again, but the click noise told me it was empty. I glanced at the gun, Chloe me was still clinging to the fence.

"Go!" yelled Cal me, forcing Chloe me to move.

Even as we ran for the steps, Wakefield began to move slowly towards us. Chloe me was screaming, as both me's ran down the steps onto the bridge. Cal me was making sure Chloe me kept running, but as we reached the bear gate there was nowhere to go. We looked at it, and both me's turned to see Wakefield approaching. Turning back to the gate, we knew we were trapped.

"Climb over!" snapped Cal me.

"Okay, okay," Chloe me replied, my voice sounding all high pitched.

"Climb!" Cal me roared.

"Okay! Okay. Okay," Chloe me replied, starting to put my left leg over the side.

Cal me looked back; to see where Wakefield had got to. He was coming down the steps, onto the bridge.

"That's it, that's it, that's it," Cal me encouraged. "Keep going,"

Chloe me almost slipped, as I tried to shimmy my way round.

"Cal, come on," Chloe me cried.

"Go, go, go," Cal me ordered. "Baby, get to the other side. Go, go, go,"

Chloe me's legs were constantly slipping, trying to stay on the metal foot hold.

"Come with me," Chloe me pleaded.

"You can do it," Cal me encouraged, watching Wakefield get ever closer. "Go,go,"

"How about you?" Chloe me cried, staring at Cal me.

Cal me looked Chloe me in the eyes.

"Chloe, look at me…" Cal me said.

"What are you doing?" Chloe me said, almost over Cal me's words.

"Look at me," Cal me instructed, our eyes locked. "I love you,"

"What are you doing?" Chloe me repeated.

"Go, go, go," Cal me yelled, turning to face Wakefield.

Cal me flipped the gun, using the barrel as a handle, to use the butt of the gun.

"No. No," Chloe me cried, realizing what Cal me planned to do.

"Come on!" Cal me taunted, taking a stance.

Wakefield gave me a look, he squinted with his eyes and cocked his head slightly. Cal me took a swipe at him with the gun, but he easily dodged it.

"No!" Chloe me was screaming.

Cal me tried again, this time aiming for his head from the top, but he grabbed the gun with his left hand.

"No!" screamed Chloe me, again.

Then he proceeded to smack Cal me in the face, with the hilt of the boarding knife, causing me to loose my grip on the gun.

"Aah!" screamed Chloe me, as I now knew Cal me was defenseless.

Wakefield chucked the shotgun casually over the edge of the bridge to his left, while Cal me backed up.

"No. Cal," Chloe me screamed, desperately not wanting him to do what he was going to do.

The gun hit the water with a sploosh sound, it was a long way down. Cal me had watched it fall, but now I turned to Wakefield. He had taken his stance again, ready and waiting, I had no choice. I charged him going for his throat, but he grabbed me by the collar with his left hand, holding me off at arms length. He then tried, to bring the boarding knife down on me. He turned me, so my back was pressed into the metal railings of the bridge. I was in the worst possible position, as my bad left shoulder and arm, were the only things preventing the boarding knife going into me. Pain was ripping through them, but the adrenaline pumping through Cal me was helping. All Chloe me could do was look on.

"No, Cal, no," Chloe me cried, unable to do anything

"N', n', n', n', n', no, no, no," Cal me was saying, as the boarding knife was coming closer, my strength failing.

Chloe me was clung to the bear gate with my left hand and the railing with my right hand, as I look on.

"No, Cal," Chloe me cried. "No!"

"No, no, no, no," Cal me was still saying, over and over.

Cal me heard a crunching sound. My shoulder and arm were starting to give way, the boarding knife point was starting to press on my skin. My strength was waning, and he increased the pressure. I couldn't hold him off any more, and the blade pierced my chest. Pain shot through my body. Blood started to fill my mouth and I forced my head to turn, so I could look at Chloe me.

"No!" Chloe me screamed, in horror.

"Chloe," was the last thing Cal me said, blood leaking from my mouth.

Wakefield drove the boarding knife further in, something cracked and I gasped. My head was facing the sky, and as darkness loomed, I heard Chloe me scream.

"Cal!" screamed Chloe me.

Darkness took Cal me, as Wakefield started to remove the blade of the boarding knife. I reappeared with a gasp, further up from the bridge. I could see Chloe me from the opposite angle, of what Henry and Abby would see. As in looking left, rather then looking right.

Even as Chloe me watched Cal me die and Wakefield draw out the boarding knife, I could hear the song starting in my head. The song they had used, and from then on I had loved. It was by Civil Twilight, and titled Letters from the Sky. Wakefield looked at Chloe me, having removed the boarding knife from Cal's body. I was crying, my head against the railing, I then looked up as he picked up Cal's body and threw it over the side of the bridge.

"Cal, no!" I screamed, as I watched his body fall down into the water.

His body finished face down, floating very slowly away in the current. I finally looked up at Wakefield, who was also watching Cal's body float. Then he looked up at me. I knew somewhere behind me, Abby and Henry had appeared on the cliff. I knew Abby spotted me first, followed by Henry. Wakefield moved closer to me now, I moved back slightly. He pointed the boarding knife at me. I moved my left hand now, to join my right on the railing. I looked down again at Cal's body, how could I be without Cal? Cal was my life, and my life was floating without me down the river. I looked back up at Wakefield. He was staring at me. He held out the boarding knife, and like you would do with your finger, indicated with it, me to come to him. Moving it back and forward, saying it was my turn now. That's when I said it, that fantastic line.

"You can't have me," I said, taking control of the situation, of my own fate.

Wakefield stared and squinted at me, looking slightly confused. He lowered the boarding knife, his jaw stiffening and he appeared to grit his teeth. Then never taking my eyes of him, I released my grip on the railing and lent back, gravity did the rest. I was freefalling, in almost slow motion. Wakefield watched. 'I love you Cal', Chloe's thought was and then my own thought came. 'Like hitting concrete', it murmured. My body flipped, and I hit the water face down. Darkness instantly took me, however this me reappeared the other side of the bear gate, in the woods there. I could still see the bridge and I watched, as Wakefield glanced up at Henry and Abby, before moving off the bridge. I knew for the audience, the song was still playing. I also knew that Danny and Sully were about to emerge, and see Cal's and Chloe's bodies floating down the river, even though the audience didn't see them, however hard you looked. Then the scene, which would show you the file Shea was looking at, to be Jimmy's. Finally the episode would end on Jimmy and Trish in the car, making you suspect Jimmy.

I sighed, the double jumps were done, and I only had three jumps left, plus standing in for Abby. The double jumps had been hard, the only person who I had fairly got to leave was Nikki. The others, I had all played on their emotions and feelings, in getting them to leave. Albeit the fact that Cal and Chloe actually loved each other, meant it hadn't been too bad, but I had been cruel to Shane. I had known him so long, and I had had to get him to leave quickly. I had used my knowledge that he did harbor some feelings towards me, and had used them to the full extent. Then not only that, but I had threatened the use of a long over due debt, that I had told him he would never owe me for, as my final push. It had been harsh, but it had done the trick and I hoped he would forgive me.

The case was almost finished, one me now waited; for the other to climb round the bear gate and meet up on the right side. Then we would go our separate ways once more, to find Trish and Danny. Once I had jumped Danny I would be whole again, not that it would make it any easier. After Trish, would be the hardest jump of all. I was going to have to convince the man I loved to leave, and leave without me at that. Yet already, I had a plan, I knew exactly what I would have to do, and I was ready…

* * *

Ok then, there we go. So what did we think of that really long chapter? Well I am sorry I am unable to do two but I really hope this long one makes up for it. So the rest will come after Montana, and there is still much to come. Action, romance, excitement, shocks, laughter and maybe some unexpected twists. So if you could all cheer me up before I go to Montana by reviewing then I would be grateful. So until next time...*Puppy dog eyes*


	31. Chapter 31 Who to Believe?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything or anyone from Harper's Island, or anything you might recognise from the show. Neither do I own anything from Harper's Globe, or any other shows, or films, or songs, or products, I may make references to. I do however own Rebecca Jacobs and the idea of Death Jumping and all things related to Death Jumping.

Hey, thanks to Becca85, Lance-Dusk, Lilacc, Neon Jack, DitzyGenius1218, Madison xx and Jamesss for your lovely reviews. **To Becca **I survived! lol in answer to your questions I believe Wakefield was there, but as the door lead to a flight of stairs I assume after the first shot Wakefield could have easily ducked down as all the shots are quite high up on the door. Yes I always assumed that Sully and Danny spot Cal and Chloe's bodies, in fact that's what they say on the DVD commentary, but you never see them. I have paused and done it step by step and never find them. As for chapters it was originally going to be 34, but as this chapter at half way was already huge I decided to split it, so I predict 35 chapters. So you still have four more to go. Just wanted to say I read your one shots and noted you were using Harper'sWiki. For the Jimmy chapter you used the 24th date which is wrong as if you look in 2008 the 24 of Sept is a Wednesday, the wedding started on a Monday, so I think the 22nd is more likely. I found this when I was writing this story as I used that site too. Just thought you should know. Enjoy this chapter. **To Lance**, Rebecca doesn't have to save Henry and Wakefield (it would make her a Rogue if she did) and she could not leave after Trish as there is still Sully and she now plans to help Abby. Hope you enjoy this chapter. **To Lilacc**, I have to say when I was writing the last chapter I had Letter's from the Sky playing on loop too lol. I always read it with it playing lol! As for Sully you'll just have to wait and see, but I think you'll like what I do, or at least I hope you do. **To Neon Jack **thanks and as for the ending you'll just have to read it to the end lol! **To Ditzy**, I'm amazed I brought out such emotion in you lol! Hope you enjoy this chapter too! **To Madison** no more waiting here you go! **To James**, it is good to see you back, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Ok guys, so I apologize for how long this has taken, but after Montana I had to revise for a Geophysics resit which I managed to pass, then I went to Derbyshire for a week and then came back and had to wait for results. So I have had a hard time finding time to write this chapter. Yet here it is now. Montana was amazing, digging up Triceratops, Duckbills and found myself a T-rex too. So it was lots of fun!

Oh, and to Sully/Matt Barr fans, you can catch him in CW's new series Hellcats playing Dan Patch. It starts 8th Sept in America and for all those who arn't in the States you can most likely find it somewhere online by the 9th Sept! Just so you all know!

Now, as usual, this chapter does have some bad language, so you're warned. I also apologize for the amount of HI script present, but Rebecca was around and so would have heard the convos. For me it just means a lot more scripting episodes. So now after all that I hope you enjoy this chapter and the next will be up as soon as I can. This chapter would have been a lot longer but I decided to split it so you get an extra chapter. So with out further ado, read on dear readers and don't forget to review!

* * *

_**Chapter thirty-one-Who to Believe?**_

Finally we stood together, both halves of me. We were staring intently at the map; to make sure we knew the quickest routes to the next two Saves. Trish was currently asleep in Nikki's car alone, Jimmy having gone off to the bluffs. Danny, on the other hand, was closer to our current position, with Sully, wondering through the woods. I knew this meant hanging around watching scenes, but there was little else I could do. I knew the moments at which I could take each of them, and so had to be around to do so.

So with one last nod between us, we headed in our different directions. Having watched the series and after living here for almost ten years, I had roughly managed to work out where it was Trish fell from. I would wait at the bluffs for her and Jimmy, so that's where ex Chloe me was headed. I walked swiftly through the trees, knowing Wakefield was still wondering about. That wasn't the only problem though; there were two sets of people, Abby and Henry, and Sully and Danny, wondering around with guns. Either they were at risk of shooting me, thinking I was Wakefield, or wondering what the heck I was doing. Neither was good, so I crept swiftly as I could in the direction of the bluffs.

Soon I could hear the sea, it lifted my spirits and I all but ran to the bluffs. As I reached them, I started checking to see if I could spot Jimmy. I wasn't sure how long it had taken to get there. Suddenly I saw movement, and I recognized the form of Jimmy. He was looking at something, like a dog who's spotted a squirrel, and was edging back from the cliff. I looked in the same direction, wondering if he truly had seen a boat. It was no lie, for there chugging along, was a small freighter. It was moving at a reasonable pace, yet I saw Jimmy was turning to sprint back to the car. Knowing there was nothing I could do, I sat down and waited.

Meanwhile ex Cal me didn't find it hard to pick up Danny and Sully's trail. I had headed back to the tunnel entrance, and then tracked them from there. As I got closer, I could start to hear their voices, I knew it was a scene.

"How are we s'posed to find anybody in all this…nature?" asked Danny, indicating with his gun to the trees.

"Well, we can split up," suggested Sully.

"Yeah," said Danny, the sarcasm clearly present. "Yeah, lets make it easier for the psychopath to kill us,"

"We cover more ground that way," replied Sully, something present in his voice.

"If we stick together we have each other's back," argued Danny.

"Look, he's not an army, okay?" Sully snapped, slightly, swinging round to look at Danny. "He's just one guy. Right?"

They exchanged a look, I had now caught up to them. From where I was, and after seeing it on screen, I got the feeling that Danny was still unhappy. With the scene ended, I followed them as they continued, they were on edge and jumpy.

"At this rate we'll never find anyone," said Danny, as they passed though more forest.

"Hmm," came Sully's reply.

"Dude?" Danny queried, Sully didn't respond. "Hey, Sully?"

"What?" said Sully, now swinging round.

Danny gave him a look.

"Sorry man, was thinking," Sully replied. "I think, I have an idea,"

"You…have an idea?" said Danny, looking skeptical.

"Hey, come on," moaned Sully.

"Okay, go on," said Danny, with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, Wakefield has been picking us off one by one. He likes to get us alone," started Sully. "So the easiest way to attract him out, would be if one of us was alone,"

"Yeah, but that's suicide," said Danny.

"Yes, but of course we wouldn't really be alone. One of us would have the others back," explained Sully.

"So you're suggesting, one of us walks seeming alone through the woods while the other lies in wait?" asked Danny, watching Sully.

"Yeah, then when he comes out to kill one, the other shoots him," said Sully, then doing an impression with his gun added. "Bam!"

"So, what if the killer kills the one in the bushes?" Danny now asked, finding a flaw in Sully's plan.

"Well they'll be well hidden, he's more likely to focus on the person out in the open," Sully said. "But just in case, I'll be the one in the bushes and if you hear me yell, then you'll know to get the hell outta there,"

"That makes me feel so much happier," replied Danny, rolling his eyes.

I found it funny. I knew the next scene you saw with them, was Danny on his own, and to hear them planning that was awesome. The other me was still waiting. I knew that Jimmy had now reached Trish and was telling her of the vessel, which was already starting to recede into the distance.

With Sully now hidden in the trees, Danny started along the path. I watched from a distance, to the left of Danny, far up the embankment. Danny was moving slowly; checking all around. Sully was off to his right, slowly keeping his gun trained on Danny, ready to move if Wakefield would show. From where I was, I soon spotted the dark green jacket of Wakefield. He was making his way to Danny. Danny appeared unaware that he was being stalked like a gazelle by a lion. Wakefield now quicken his pace, moving stealthily. He dropped on to the path, ready to ram the boarding knife into Danny's back, when out of the bushes Sully appeared raising his gun and aiming. Wakefield spotted him last minute, raising his right hand to his face as Sully fired.

BOOM!

He hit him on the side of his head, around his ear. Wakefield collapsed to the floor, clutching his head and groaning. I knew Henry and Abby had heard the shot, and would come and investigate. To my amusement and shock, I suddenly realized as Danny now approached Wakefield gun raised and Sully came out of the bushes gun also raised, that the camera angle in the show, that seemed almost as if someone was watching them, was actually from my view point. I was looking down on the scene from the left side of the path, hidden though, but still it was my point of view. I had never realized, even though some part of me had always thought that the shot they used, made it look like it was from the point of view of someone watching the scene. Yet it was only for a few seconds, before they changed the camera angle.

"I told you it'd work," said Sully, knowingly.

"Yeah," replied Danny, as Sully glanced at him. "Next time you be the bait,"

The last bit, he had said giving Sully a look, part way through saying it. Wakefield was writhing on the floor, as Sully now turned at the approach of Henry and Abby. As they reached Danny and Sully, Abby now stared at Wakefield's seemingly small form. As she watched, Wakefield, who had all this time been clutching his head with his hand, now moved it down and looked at his own blood that covered his hand. Henry was watching too, and I knew from the series, that he had a strange look on his face. All I could do was watch, if I had had my way however, I would have walked down and shot both killers there and then.

"He's all yours, Abby," said Sully, lowering his gun and moving aside.

Abby glanced at Sully, before aiming at Wakefield. Wakefield now looked up at her with cold blue eyes, and started to smirk. She kept aiming, just watching him, as now he raised his arms in the air, mocking her. His smirk was bigger and unable to shoot him, she flipped the gun and hit him hard in the head with the butt of it. As Wakefield collapsed unconscious to the ground, I knew for the viewers the opening titles were rolling. I watched from my position, as Sully's expression turned to one of disbelief at what Abby had just done.

"What was that?" he asked, staring at Abby.

He then turned back to Wakefield's unconscious form, and pointed his gun at him.

"We should kill the bastard," he continued.

"Come on, man," said Danny, trying to calm his friend. "It's not our job,"

"Say's who?" Sully said, snapping a little. "The guy deserves to die,"

"Nobody's arguing that," said Henry, calmly.

"Then we should do it," said Sully, now raising his gun and moving closer, as if he was going to shoot Wakefield.

"It's over," reasoned Abby. "We got him,"

Sully stayed in the same position.

"I vote we tie him up," started Danny. "Let the police take care of it,"

Sully was pulling a face, a mixture of anger and frustration. He made a slight motion, as it if he intended to shoot there and then, but then decided better of it. He lowered his gun, and turned to move away.

"That's a big mistake," Sully said, glancing at Henry, who had come closer to look at Wakefield, as he passed him and the others.

I couldn't help but agree with Sully, but for the moment Wakefield was out cold.

Back at the Bluffs, ex Chloe me finally spotted two figures coming out of the woods. They walked up to the edge of the Bluffs, onto the rocks that made up the edge. They were looking out at the empty ocean, the boat having long since passed.

"Where is it?" asked Trish, I could hear her quite clearly, due to how quiet it was.

"I swear it was just…a small freighter," said Jimmy, unsurity in his voice.

"How could it pass so fast?" she asked, disbelief in her voice.

"I don't know," replied Jimmy, quietly.

Trish was moving closer to the edge, Jimmy looked down to see how close she was. He now moved closer slowly. Now came the bit that none of the viewers would see. Trish was horribly close, so much so I literally wanted to yell for her to stop. She took one step to many, and her foot met a slippery bit. Her feet went out from under her, as she sort of twisted and fell. She screamed and Jimmy tried to grab her, but he missed.

"Trish!" he yelled.

He pelted back, and looked desperately for a safe way down. The Bluffs were high and very steep round here. I knew that there wasn't really a way down, not unless you climbed and even then, without a rope, if you slipped there were plenty of rocks you could land on. My sharp ears had heard the splash, as Trish hit the water. I knew she would be fine, but I knew, now like Jimmy, I had to get down there. I watched, as he found a reasonable place to start and was now trying to climb down. He however kept slipping, and was dangerously close to falling. I was about to consider going over there and telling him he couldn't get down, when he decided that for himself. He climbed back up, deciding to go for help.

"Trish!" he called. "I'm going to get help! Just hold on!"

Then he started back for the car. I hid as he did so, but he must have seen my movement because he paused. It looked for a moment like he had seen me, but shaking his head he then turned and disappeared. I was relieved, but now I had the task of getting down to Trish. I could see where Jimmy had tried, and I wasn't planning on using the same route. I moved a bit further along, and found a more plausible way down. I took a breath and started my decent.

The other me was watching while Abby and co decided what to do. Sully was in a huff, Abby stood with Danny watching and Henry was now coming over to Sully.

"Hey, man, look," Henry started. "None of us are killers,"

I knew that was a lie.

"We shouldn't let him live, something is going to go wrong," reasoned Sully. "I can feel it,"

"If we tie him up and put him in a jail cell, then he can't get out," replied Henry. "We're all going to be just fine,"

Sully gave Henry a look, that said he didn't agree.

"Let's just get this done," he said, slight anger in his voice.

Sully moved back to Wakefield, and knelt down on the left side of him. As he did so, Abby couldn't look at him and turning moved away. Danny now moved to help Sully, rolling Wakefield over onto his front. Henry having removed his belt, approached both guys. The scene now came back to us.

"Tie him up," ordered Henry, handing his belt to Sully.

Danny, now made to take off his belt too, so as to ensure the binding was strong. They proceeded to now tie Wakefield up, Henry having helped Sully, now went to Abby.

"You did the right thing," he told her, trying to comfort her.

"My Dad told me to kill him and I didn't," she said, disappointment in herself present in her voice.

She sighed.

"He knew I wouldn't," she said, with a look in Wakefield's direction.

"Hey, you're not him," he said, looking her in the eyes.

"He killed my Mom and my Dad, everyone we loved," she said, emotion in her voice.

"Abby, you're not a killer," he told her, firmly.

"How the hell did he survive?" Sully now started, he was talking to Danny.

"What does it matter?" Danny replied, concentrating on making sure the binding was tight.

"Cal, Chloe," Sully said, looking at Danny. "Lots of people would still be alive…"

"Sully," interrupted Danny, indicating with a look in Abby and Henry's direction.

Sully followed Danny's gaze, then both turned back to the task in hand. Sully then continued, a tad quieter.

"I'm just saying, Sheriff should've made sure he was dead," Sully finished.

"Dude, the Sheriff shot him and he fell off a cliff," explained Danny. "Sounds pretty dead to me,"

Now sure the binding was secure, Sully turned slightly towards Wakefield's head.

"So what happened?" he snapped, at Wakefield's unconscious form. "Tide roll in?"

Danny now stood up, looking down at Wakefield as he did.

With the scene ended, they decided to take him back to the police station and lock him in a cell, as Henry had suggested. Danny and Henry took hold of Wakefield, and pulled him to his feet. He was barely conscious at that point, not that I cared. They then frog marched him to the station, Abby and Sully followed behind.

Sully was not happy, Danny could tell this, as he kept glancing back at his friend. Abby seemed to think he was mad still at her, and so she kept quiet. I could tell from the distance at which I followed, he was unhappy, but there wasn't much I could do.

"This is stupid," Sully mumbled, as he walked.

"I should have done it," replied Abby, quietly. "I just…"

"Look it's not your fault Abbs," said Sully, glancing at her. "It's not just the fact he's not dead,"

"Then what's up?" asked Abby.

"It doesn't matter, I'm just mad at myself," he said, sadly. "I made a choice, and people still died,"

"What are you talking about, Sully?" she asked, Danny glanced around again.

"Nothing," he said, remembering the promise he had made.

"Well, at least this thing is almost over," said Danny, over his shoulder. "Though I doubt our lives will be ever normal again,"

Everyone seemed to agree with that.

"In time, maybe they will," murmured Henry.

"For you maybe, you still have Trish," said Sully, there was hurt in his voice and I didn't understand why.

"What about Rebecca?" asked Henry, now. "Did she leave on the boat?"

"She's gone," he said, again something in his voice.

"Sully?" queried Abby, quietly.

He looked at Abby, she was giving him a funny look.

"Yeah," he continued, calmly. "She left,"

I breathed a sigh of relief. He hadn't given me away, it would have been awful if he had, as Henry and Wakefield were both there. Wakefield was even starting to wake up a bit more. The thing was, Abby didn't appear to believe him, maybe she had known me too well. Like Jimmy, she knew I wouldn't leave my friends. Yet they had reached the station now. I snuck into the station through the back entrance, and hid myself as best as I could. I was lucky the others were so preoccupied with Wakefield, that they somehow didn't see me. Danny and Henry took Wakefield in the back. Abby now approached Sully.

"She's still here isn't she?" Abby started, quietly so as the others wouldn't hear.

He gave her a look.

"I know she wouldn't leave," she continued.

"Well, she left," Sully tried.

"She didn't leave on the ferry, Jimmy didn't see her," Abby said, watching Sully.

"In her boat," replied Sully.

He'd got her there, she seemed to be thinking. At that point Danny came back in, having left Henry with Wakefield and enabling him to give Wakefield the key.

"What's going on?" Danny asked, noticing the awkwardness in the room.

"It's nothing, just a disagreement," said Sully, then giving Abby a look, he added. "Right?"

"Yeah, just about the whole whether or not I should have killed Wakefield," she said.

Danny looked between the two.

"Fine, whatever," he said, shaking his head.

It appeared that he had had enough, and was getting to the point of not caring. I had moved to a better position, so as to see and hear everything. I watched as Abby, having let the matter of me go, now turned to look at papers on the desk, while a tired looking Sully sat down in a chair. I knew everyone was tired, even Henry, not that I felt any pity for him. Soon they would all be safe, and they could get some well earned sleep in The Black Swan, well, all except Abby and Jimmy. Yes Abby and Jimmy would get some sleep, due to both being knocked unconscious, but it wasn't the same. Finally Henry came back in.

"Gonna go get Trish," he said, as he re-entered the room, Sully glanced up at him. "She and Jimmy should be waiting for us by the grate,"

Sully had gone back to resting his head on his hands, while Danny was just stood in the middle of the room.

"Okay, I'll go to my Dad's, get Shea and Madison," Abby replied, picking up her shotgun.

"Then what," asked Sully, in a dull, tired tone.

He sat up and looked at Abby.

"Well, what about the state cops who were killed?" she suggested. "Somebody's gotta come looking for them,"

"Well, I'm not waiting around," stated Sully, standing up and giving Henry a look of 'just try and stop me'.

"There's gotta be a radio somewhere on this island," said Danny, trying to be positive. "We should go door to door until we find one,"

"All right, then let's meet back here," said Henry, confidently.

"Are you sure this is the best place?" Danny asked, nervously.

"Well, this is where the cops will come when they get here," said Abby, reassuring Danny.

Sully let out a sigh, he had sat down again, but this time he was on the corner of one of the desks.

"Wakefield's locked up," reassured Henry. "It's safe,"

As Henry and Abby left, I flattened myself against the wall, so I couldn't be seen. I wanted to hit Henry for saying such a thing, the lying bastard! He knew it was the complete opposite, and I hated him for it.

"Guy's locked up," Danny said, now. "Why don't I feel safe?"

"Cause he's still alive," said Sully, not looking at Danny.

The guys headed out to see if they could find a radio. I knew they wouldn't find one, but I couldn't help them. They didn't know that, because of Trish's clumsiness, that she would find the only working radio. Yet finding Trish wasn't at all easy.

At the Bluffs, I had managed to reach the bottom. I was stood on a rocky beach, and now I searched for Trish.

"Trish!" I called. "Trish, where are you? Can you hear me?"

There was nothing, just the sound of the waves and the occasional seabird. I moved carefully over the slippy rocks, heading for the point she fell from. I had to find her before the other's, it was crucial to everything. As I moved along, I searched the water for any sign of her. I was worrying, then I paused almost slipping. Think Rebecca I said to myself, in the show she's found further down to the left. So in theory, that's were I will likely find her. I swung round, and all but ran back the way I had come. I slipped awkwardly on some seaweed, and almost fell. Pain thrashed through my leg, as I jarred the wound that Cal had fixed up. I swore and continued more carefully.

"Trish!" I called, again. "Where are you?"

"Here,"

I swung round, I could have sworn I had heard a reply.

"Trish!"

"Here, help me!"

That time I heard her quite clearly.

"I'm coming Trish, hold on," I cried.

I made my way around the side of one of the Bluffs, reaching a small cove beach. I knew it, and now headed up over the rocks to be greeted by a long rocky beach, that I recognized from the show. I glanced round, I still couldn't see her.

"Trish?" I called, again.

"Right here, I'm here!" she replied.

I made my way down the rocks, to where it dipped sharply into the water. Now I saw her clinging to some rocks, facing me and the lump of rock I was stood upon.

"Trish, oh thank god! There's a beach just round to your right," I explained, calmly. "You just need to let go and swim round there,"

"I can't, I'll be swept away," she moaned.

"No you won't, come on, Trish," I encouraged. "Trust me and swim round,"

"The current's too strong, I'm scared," she said, sounding small and childlike.

"Ok, I'm gonna come to you," I said, now looking for a way to reach her.

This however seemed to change her mind, she saw me started to climb down.

"No, wait, Rebecca," she called. "It's dangerous, I'll…I'll try to swim round,"

"Um ok, you sure?" I asked, not wanting to push her.

"Yes," she said, now taking a breath she let go and pushed off from the rocks.

I headed for the beach and stood on the shore line waiting. Round she came, swimming roughly, yet she seemed to be tiring and slowing.

"Come on, Trish!" I called, taking a few steps towards the water. "You can make it,"

Her strength was ebbing, she was a few meters from shore and starting to flounder. I quickly removed my jacket, and waded into the water. I swam to her and helped her the last part. Once back on dry land, I hugged her to me, wrapping my coat around her. Tears were running down her face, but she said nothing. When she finally got her confidence back, she looked up at me.

"Thank you, I really thought I was going to die," she said, quietly.

"Your safe now, how did you fall?" I questioned.

"I was with Jimmy, and I got too close and I slipped," she answered. "Jimmy didn't push me, if that's what you were suggesting,"

"I wasn't suggesting anything, all I heard was your cry and Jimmy yelling your name," I answered, though it was not entirely true.

"Oh, okay," she said, now looking around. "Where are we? I don't recognize…"

She stopped in the middle of her sentence, as she spotted the boat house.

"Hey, what's that?" she asked, pointing to it.

"I think it's a boat house," I said, calmly. "Let's check it out,"

She nodded and started up the beach, my coat still wrapped round her shoulders. She reached it and waited for me to join her, before we both entered. It was dingy inside. A boat hung from the ceiling, there was a desk with radio equipment on it and some cupboards and a heater. Her gaze went straight to the radio, and she rushed over to it.

"Oh, thank God! A radio, please say it works," she said, as she reached it and tried a few buttons.

There was no response, that's strange it thought, it worked in the show.

"No please, come on," she moaned, trying to get it to work.

I came over to it now too. I looked round and then found the reason. It wasn't plugged in. Hoping that she had done it in the show, I now made to plug it in.

"No worries, it's just not plugged in," I said, with a smile, realizing the stress was getting to her.

"Really, I'm sorry," she said. "I'm just not coping so well,"

"Seriously, don't apologize, we're all in the same boat," I said, trying to comfort her.

She tried again, nothing. She paced, while I tried to find some instructions.

"Wait!" she said, finally. "You said it needed to be plugged in, there's no power. Does this place have a generator?"

We looked around, and to our relief we found one. We got it going and still hoping I hadn't changed anything, we went back to the CB radio. Trish tried again to get any response, but it didn't appear to be working, the only response was static. At least there was now sound.

"I don't suppose you know how to work a radio too, do you?" she asked, hopefully.

I paused, glancing over the equipment as I did. The thing was, I did know what to do, but it wasn't me who was supposed to do it. I lied.

"Um, I don't think so," I started. "I mean I could have a go, but I wouldn't want to break it,"

She nodded slowly.

"We'll have to get Sully then, he's good with that sort of thing," she said, then paused as she saw my expression.

"Yeah," I replied, turning back to the door.

"Hey, wait," she started.

I paused; I knew what was coming.

"Why don't you tell him how you feel?" she asked. "You always hold back, I know you like him and he likes you…"

"It's complicated, and you know what he's like now," I interrupted. "He'll go for anything that's remotely pretty,"

She looked a bit awkward.

"Look, I know that when Henry and I broke up for a bit, that he tried to come on to me," she said, staring at her feet. "A couple of times,"

Then she looked up, and looked me in the eyes.

"But I'm telling you now, if you told Sully you loved him, then he'd drop everything to be with you," she said, firmly.

"Mmm, just like you'd drop everything for Henry?" I replied, watching her.

"Of course," she nodded.

"You think he would do the same for you?" I asked, unable to keep control of the expression on my face.

"Well, yes…why is there something your not telling me?" she said, now approaching me. "Cause if you're suggesting he's cheating on me then that's just nonsense,"

"No, it's just…" I started, but decided better of it. "Trish, I need you to do something for me,"

"What, don't change the subject," she snapped, her patience wearing thin.

"It's not really changing the subject, but I need you to listen and then do what I say without question," I replied, calmly, she appeared to be thinking.

"What exactly, do you want me to do?" she asked, finally.

Back at the station, Sully and Danny were coming back. I spotted them, as I had decided to stay at the station, rather then follow them. They both looked tired and disappointed, that they had been unable to find a radio. I knew a scene would be coming soon. While they had been gone, I had moved and finding a better spot, hidden myself once again. I watched as Danny now lent on the desk, and Sully headed for the filing cabinets. I knew the scene came in, when he started rifling through the cabinets.

"What are you doing?" Danny asked, not moving from his position of being lent on the desk. "You know we the right thing,"

Sully had now changed to the draws of the desk instead. He said nothing, almost as if he was ignoring Danny. He then found a set of keys.

"If we killed him, we'd never get any answers," said Danny, as Sully now made his way past him heading for the other room.

Danny followed him, a concerned look on his face.

"Abby, Henry? They deserve that," said Danny, coming round the corner to the left to find Sully stood before a cabinet with the key inserted.

Sully opened the cabinet now and searched the shelves.

"Don't you wanna know why?" Danny continued, getting no response from Sully.

Sully now found what he was looking for and took it out. Danny couldn't see what he had.

"Come on," said Sully finally, taking the keys, the item and then walking by Danny towards the holding cells.

"Hey what is that?" Danny asked, turning as Sully passed him and then following him.

I moved now, but carefully so they wouldn't see me. Sully entered the holding cells through the creaky door, and now was walking towards Wakefield cell.

"Sully?" said Danny, worry lacing his words. "Hey, come on, man, don't do this,"

Sully now reached Wakefield's cell, and stood before it.

"Back away from the bars," said Sully, his voice was worryingly calm.

"Sully," Danny tried again, as he came up behind him.

"I said back away from the bars," Sully reiterated, his voice now had something present in it.

Danny sighed, Sully was in one of his moods and nothing Danny did would change it. Wakefield just stared back defiantly, testing Sully, pushing him to his limit. Sully stared back, then suddenly he shoved the item, which I knew was a taser, through the bars and onto Wakefield's neck. If I hadn't known it was a taser then the steady click, the shaking of Wakefield's body and the groans of pain he emitted would have given it away. Wakefield collapsed to the floor, and Danny sighed again. Sully was panting, like what he had just done had been an effort, he turned to Danny now.

"He didn't back away," he stated.

Danny gave him a look.

"Come on, let's get him out of here," Sully continued, indicating to Deputy Garret's body on the floor.

They then made to move him. The scene had finished, but for me it continued. Sully took Garret's arms and Danny took his legs. Realizing they would be coming back towards me, I moved back to my original hiding place. They passed me carrying him out, I don't know where they were going to put him. All I could do was wait for them to come back.

While this had been happening, the other me had had to explain to Trish what she had to do.

"You take this bit of paper and you head out of here to the left. You will find a hidden boat, in fact I can show you," I explained, Trish was just staring. "You get it on the water, start it and it will take you out of sight round the cove a little.

"How would that help anyone?" she asked me, with her arms folded.

"Look, it's set to wait an allotted time and then it'll take you back to Seattle," I continued. "It would normally take you straight back, but technically you can't leave until it's your turn,"

"You're speaking nonsense, what do you mean 'my turn'?" she asked, annoyance in her voice. "And what's this got to do with Henry?"

"Those are the rules, and it's also to do with when it's safe to go, without being seen," I tried.

"That doesn't answer my question about what Henry has to do with all of this," she replied, with a raised eyebrow.

"The paper explains all, you have to wait till you're on your way to Seattle to read it," I said, desperately. "Please promise me, you won't read it till then. Just do what I have told you and all will be well,"

She looked at me.

"Why me, why save me, why didn't you save my Dad?" she asked, sadly. "I can't leave the others, I can't leave Henry,"

"Look someone will meet you in Seattle, and the others will be fine as long as you leave," I said, looking her in the eyes.

"You promise you'll save Henry, Shea, Madison and the others," she asked, now.

I stared at her, I couldn't make that promise, not for anyone.

"I can't promise that…" I murmured.

"Why?" she asked, emotion in her voice.

"Trust me, just do what I have asked, you owe me that," I replied, turning for the door.

"Stop avoiding the question!" she snapped. "You're hiding something from me, I have known you long enough to know that,"

"You don't want to know, you can't know," I said, unable to look at her. "Just wait and read the paper. I can promise you one thing though,"

I could feel her eyes boring into my back, asking 'What?'

"I promise that Shea and Madison will be fine, they'll be sent safe and unharmed back to Seattle," I said, turning to her slowly so she could see that there was no lie in my eyes.

I could see her weighing up all the options, should she ignore me and hope that Sully and the others could get the radio working. Get through to the coast guard. Or should she take the free escape card, with the guaranty her sister and niece would be fine.

"You can guaranty they'll be safe?" she voiced, her thoughts.

"Yes, swear on my life," I replied.

"Ok, because I owe you, and I'm guarantied that," she started. "Plus you're my friend and I trust you, after all you know I will hold you to your word. I'll do it,"

I smiled and unable to stop myself, went up and hugged her. She hugged back, and then held me a little from her, so she could see me once more.

"All I now ask is that you do all in your power to try and save the others," she said, seriously.

"I will," I said, thanking everything she wasn't asking anymore about Henry's involvement.

Not that she wouldn't find out, when she read the paper. We walked then, out the boat house and up the beach to where the boat was hidden. We got it out and on the water. She gave me a small smile once she was in.

"Don't contact anyone or let anyone see you leave. Now there's some food and a blanket," I explained. "Water, some other stuff. You'll be waiting a few hours, so use what you like. You could even get some sleep,"

"Yeah, might just do that, although I had a nap a while back. Thanks though," she replied.

"Oh and there's spare clothes in your size and a towel, make sure you get changed," I ordered.

"I will," she said, now making to start it.

As the engine kicked in, I watched as the boat set off. Steering its self to the left, it disappeared slowly round the cove. We watched each other, until we couldn't see anymore. That's when I allowed the change to occur. The question came, and my answer was to realign before this jump. Then the white fire flowed and my skin tingled as my body morphed. My sight went dark and then with a gasp, I stood as Trish. I was wet from head to toe, and I was ready.

At the station, the guys had come back in. Danny sat down on a desk while Sully took the chair once more. Both seemed to be lost in though.

"So, are you going to tell me what you and Abby were discussing, or are you going to look like someone's just run over your dog?" asked Danny, finally breaking the silence.

"It was nothing," Sully murmured.

"Well it can't be, I know you Sully, and I have never seen you like this," said Danny, concern in his voice.

"I'm fine, just hungry, stressed and tired," he replied, not looking up. "Plus you weren't around before college, so I guess you wouldn't have seen me like this,"

"What are you on about?" asked Danny. "Is it about Rebecca?"

"Hmm, I tried to invite her to things many summers back and she never came," said Sully, sadly. "She was always busy,"

I felt bad, but I knew I couldn't have gone. Plus, we had already talked about that.

"Well, when we leave, you can go see her," started Danny. "You can make an effort, it's not like she can come back here,"

Sully didn't respond and Danny saw his facial expression had changed.

"Sully?" Danny asked. "What's wrong?"

"She won't be there…she's gone," he murmured.

It struck me then, that because of what I had said to him in the car and then him seeing Chloe and Cal's fake bodies, that he might assume something bad had happened to me. That maybe Wakefield had got me, that I was dead.

"Gone?" said Danny, not understanding.

"Like Chloe and Cal…" Sully said, quietly.

"You don't know that," said Danny. "For all we know she got on the boat, or left on her own,"

"She didn't," Sully started, unable to keep the truth from Danny anymore. "I saw her when…when Cal and I were coming back. She was trying to stop Wakefield killing anyone else but…"

He couldn't finish his sentence.

"But Cal and Chloe still died," said Danny, finishing it for him.

"What else am I supposed to think," said Sully, sadly now looking at Danny.

"You're supposed to have a little faith in her," said Danny. "She could be still alive, maybe she just couldn't save them,"

Sully got up now, he looked around and spotting the radio, decided to do something useful with it. I knew a scene was coming, and I felt bad how I couldn't tell him I was fine yet. I preyed to God Wakefield had heard none of it. I knew I would have to wait, until everyone had gone looking for Trish, or in this case Trish me, before I could put my plan of cornering Danny into action. To do it, I would need to be outside and I would have to pick the perfect moment. As Sully fiddled with the radio, the scene started, the door opened and in walked Abby followed by Shea and Madison. Danny smiled.

"Hey," said Abby, as she walked round the desk to Danny. "He give you any problems?"

Danny glanced at Sully before answering, I knew he was thinking about the taser incident earlier.

"No, it's cool," he replied, calmly.

Abby glanced at Sully too, who was trying to fix the radio. As she passed, Danny glanced at Sully again, he looked worried. As Shea went to sit down in the chair Sully had earlier vacated, Madison approached Sully.

"What's that?" she asked, innocently.

"It's a radio," replied Sully, not looking at her as he was concentrating.

"Pretty smashed up," she continued, stating the obvious.

Shea had just sat down, as Sully turned slowly to Madison with a look of 'you can not be serious'

"I can see that," he said, trying to control his temper.

He turned back to the radio.

"Maybe it needs some batteries," suggested Madison.

"Yeah," replied Sully, pulling a face and then concentrating again. "It needs, uh, batteries, and a tuner, a transistor, maybe some wiring, yeah,"

"You just need a new one, I think," she said, stating the most unhelpful thing without meaning to.

Shea, who had been sat down watching occasionally as Sully explained, realized Madison wasn't helping. She had seen what I had; Sully's shoulders tensing, as he tried desperately not to shout at the little girl. He then put down the radio and looked at her.

"Honey, lets just give him some thinking space, okay?" said Shea, coming and taking her daughter by the shoulders.

She glanced up at Sully apologetically, Sully mouthed okay while nodding. He turned back to the radio, as Shea and Madison moved away, and sighed. Abby watched him, as he picked up the radio once more and shoved a loose part back in. The scene was finished, I felt so bad for Sully. He was in one of his worst moods, and I couldn't go to him and calm him down. I just had to watch. Sully now went to the chair by the desk and sat himself in it, trying to calm down. Shea had sat down again, Madison was in a chair near by and Abby was sorting through papers. I was cramped in the space I had shoved myself into, but with so many people, I couldn't get out easily.

I was just trying to get comfortable again as quietly as I could, when I heard a noise from the cells. Wakefield was moving and I knew the scene well. He made just enough noise, to attract a curious Madison to the door. Her mother was dosing in the chair, her head resting on her hand. Abby was distracted by papers, Danny was helping her and Sully, who had found a pencil, was doodling on paper. Madison seeing there was no one to stop her, peered around the door. Wakefield gave her a smile, and checking once more, she entered to talk with him. I could hear mumbled words that my sharp hearing picked up, but it wasn't exactly easy due to the position I was in.

I was distracted from trying to listen to their conversation, by Henry. He came charging in the door, slightly out of breath.

"Trish and Jimmy weren't at the car," he said, passing Sully, who looked up slowly at him a pencil in his mouth.

Sully had gone back to working on something I couldn't see, now he watched Henry walk round.

"I searched all around, I can't find them," Henry continued, Sully had turned in his seat the pencil still in his mouth and Abby had approached Henry.

"It couldn't be Wakefield," Danny started, Sully nodded his head having taken the pencil from his mouth and now just held it. "He…He was nowhere near Nikki's car,"

"I left a note saying we were at the Sheriff's station. I told them we've got Wakefield," Henry explained. "Why'd they leave the car?"

"Look, Henry, she's with Jimmy," Abby tried to comfort, I knew Shea now had a worried look on her face. "I'm sure they're okay,"

"Yeah, yeah," Henry agreed, half-heartedly.

"I found something at the Sheriff's house, in the attic" Shea now started, somewhere in me I wished she hadn't.

"What?" Henry asked, a hint of worry possibly in his voice.

Everyone, apart from me as I was hidden in a cabinet, was looking at her. I knew behind her, the clock on the wall, above the doors that led to the cells, read quarter to nine.

"It was a file. There was a mug shot of Jimmy. Arrest records," she explained. "He was arrested here on the island,"

As she said that, it brought back memories. I remembered those times. At least five times he was arrested by Charlie for starting fights. It had been a hard time.

_It was a few days after Jimmy had agreed to stay with me. I had been out fishing with Joe, he had stayed at my house. He had been fine that morning. Before I had went out, we had sat and had an early breakfast, then he had gone back to bed. I had then driven down to the docks and gone out with Joe. We had done this several times, and he was fine spending the day alone in my house. So as I came in, I was expecting to find him at home when I got there._

"_See you later Joe," I said, turning to the old man and grinning._

"_You sure you won't join me at The Cannery?" he asked._

"_I would love too, but Jimmy will be waiting," I explained. "Maybe will we come down later,"_

"_Well take care, I'll see you tomorrow lassie," he said, grinning back. _

_I got in the mustang and drove back up to my house. When I pulled into the drive though, something felt wrong. As I entered house was silent, it was possible he was having a nap upstairs, but I doubted it. Still I checked…he wasn't there. I looked all around, calling his name. He might have gone home, but then if I rang Simon, who was amidst his own problems with Julia not been well, it might worry him. I tried to think where he might have gone, there were several places, but the most obvious was The Cannery. So that's where I headed. Parking the mustang, I then made my way into the bar. It was busy and noisy, I looked around searching for the face I was looking for. I had been in there about two minutes, when I was spotted by Nikki who rushed over to me._

"_Oh thank God, Rebecca!" she said, hurriedly. "Jimmy's here and he's not in a good way,"_

_She led me over to where the pool tables were. Jimmy was there playing pool with some guys who were from his school. Shane was there too and came over to me as he saw Nikki and I approaching._

"_Rebecca, you're here. Please get him to leave," he said, worried._

"_Well he's not doing anything wrong," I said._

"_He's playing pool against Harry Rodgers, for fifty bucks," said Shane, now giving me a look._

_Now I understood, this was the guy who he'd hit before for making joking remarks about Abby leaving him. The fact that Ed had chucked them out before for fighting, and the fact Charlie had arrested him for it, meant this was bad._

"_Jimmy," I said, now approaching. "We need to go,"_

"_No we don't, I'm not finished," he snapped, slightly. "Tell Shane and Nikki to stop worrying,"_

"_I don't care, Jimmy," I said, now glaring at him. "You're in no state to be doing what you're doing,"_

" _You said Abby would call," he said, looking at me. "You were wrong, Harry said that Abby was using me, so we're playing pool to settle it,"_

"_For fifty bucks, that's stupid," I said, then added in a whisper. "If you lose, you don't have fifty bucks to give him,"_

"_I won't lose," said Jimmy, angrily._

_So on they played, while we watched. Jimmy was right though, he didn't lose, but that turned out to be worse._

"_Now apologize and give me the money," said Jimmy, pointing his pool cue at Harry._

"_Like I was ever going to give you fifty bucks, it doesn't prove Abby didn't use you!" said Harry, cruelly. "It just proves you're a gullible sap!"_

_Jimmy punched him square in his smug face, and I have to say, I didn't blame him. The fight started and Shane ran to help Jimmy. I saw some of the fishermen and even Joe get up to see what the ruckus was about. Nikki was yelling them to stop, it reminded me very much of the fight I had seen on the show, between Shane and JD. Jimmy was on top of Harry and his mates were trying to join in, Shane was holding his own chucking the other boys off Jimmy and Harry._

"_Rebecca, do something!" yelled Nikki, desperately._

_Shane had been chucked off and Jimmy followed by the rest, had charged out the door. I then remembered in one of the earliest promo adverts for Harper's they showed Jimmy in a fight, though Abby had been there. It didn't matter, if this was anything like that, I needed to get out there. I sprinted after them, they had Jimmy pinned against a post and were punching him. I then heard the click of a knife, and I knew it was Jimmy's. _

"_No!" I yelled._

_Jimmy looked at me, a shocked expression on his face. One of the boys spotted the knife and backed off, the other's followed suit. At the same time the Sheriff truck pulled in and the fight was over. Charlie got out, as Jimmy quickly put the knife away._

"_I'll get you later, Mance," sneered Harry, as he left before Charlie could catch him._

"_Not if I get you first!" snapped Jimmy, starting to head after him._

"_Just stay there, Jimmy," warned Charlie, as he approached._

_Shane and Nikki now appeared, as I stepped between Charlie and Jimmy._

"_Charlie, just leave it," I said._

"_No, I'm sorry, but I'll have to take him in," said Charlie, seriously._

"_He can come back with me," I continued, my hand now resting on Jimmy's shoulder._

"_Why don't you ever arrest Harry or the others!" snapped Jimmy, glaring at Charlie._

"_Shut up, Jimmy," I warned._

"_Your not my mother! You interfering bitch!" he replied, then seeing my hurt look his expression changed. "Sorry…I,"_

"_Come on, Jimmy," said Charlie, taking him from me._

_Jimmy watched me as he was lead to the car in handcuffs and got in the truck. His expression seemed to say sorry, but there was still anger present in his eyes._

"_He didn't mean it," said Shane, coming up to me as the truck drove away._

"_I'm gonna follow him, go and talk to him," I said, sadly. "He needs to cool off,"_

"_You sure that's a good idea, I mean he snapped at you," said Nikki, looking at me. "Maybe you should leave it,"_

"_No, he's my friend and he's suffering. I forgave him for what he said, the moment he said it," I replied, smiling a little._

"_Sometimes I really don't get you, Rebecca," said Shane, shaking his head._

_They watched me head to my car and drive off to the station. When I reached it, even though Charlie gave me a look, he still let me in to see Jimmy. I sat down on the bench across from his cell._

"_Hey," I started._

_Jimmy stared at the floor, he looked slightly ashamed of himself._

"_Look, you can't go on like this, what is this the fourth or fifth time you've been in here?" I continued. _

"_Why did you come?" asked Jimmy, out of the blue. "You should be somewhere, hating me right now,"_

"_I don't hate you, as I told Shane and Nikki I forgave you the moment you said it," I replied, looking at him sadly. "We have to find a way to control your temper,"_

"_I'm not the easy going guy I used to be," He started, sadly. "Since Abby left I can't keep it together. Staying with you is helping, I just made a mistake today,"_

"_We'll get through this together, but you have to stop trying to push me away," I said, watching him. "I'll come and collect you tomorrow okay?"_

"_Yeah, I don't deserve you," he said, slowly._

"_You do, now get some sleep, I'll see you in the morning," I said, kindly getting up to leave._

"_Okay and thanks," he said, giving me a small smile._

"_No problem," I said, and then I left._

_Telling Charlie I would be back in the morning, I exited knowing I had a lot of work on my hands._

It had been bad, but we had worked through it, plus Jimmy wasn't the only one to get arrested as Abby in the scene explained.

"What for?" asked Abby. "I mean, a lot of the guys…"

"He was also a murder suspect…in Seattle," Shea finished.

Everyone's attention turned to Henry, as his expression changed.

"The Wakefield copycat," he murmured, then he looked at Abby. "Your dad was looking at Jimmy?"

They were all distracted then, as the door to the holding cells opened. Henry raised his gun, but it was just Madison.

"Abby, John Wakefield wants to talk to you," she said, innocently.

Abby stared at her, Sully glanced at Abby before turning away. I knew Abby now went to the door, and entered the holding cell area. She had a conversation with Wakefield. I knew what was said between them, but it was hard even for me to hear from the position I was in. It got even harder when the scene involving the others started, and I was distracted by that.

"Henry, I know you don't wanna believe it because Jimmy's your friend. But it's just to weird," Sully started, I knew the next part involved mini flashbacks as Sully said each thing. "Jimmy's boat explodes, but he survives. Then Wakefield gives him a lift to The Cannery instead of killing him, because, I don't know, he's that kind of guy,"

The way Sully said that bit, always made me smile.

"Wakefield was just using Jimmy," Henry argued. "He was bait to get Abby to the hotel,"

"Okay, but then he sleeps through The Cannery bloodbath, shows up at the church rubbing his eyes, really?" Sully pointed out. "Three times he walks away from death,"

As Sully said the last bit, I knew from watching it, that Danny now stood up realizing something.

"The head-spade rig at the church. Jimmy's a fisherman, right?" said Danny, now remembering. "Works with that kind of thing all the time,"

"But why?" asked Shea, now. "Jimmy hardly knew my Dad. Or anyone else at the Wedding,"

Sully and Henry had their thinking faces on, even though Henry wasn't thinking.

"Abby," said Henry, finally, Sully looked at him.

"Yeah. Yeah, this all started when she came back to the island," started Sully, fitting the pieces together, even though they were wrong. "I mean, Jimmy hadn't seen her, in what, like seven years. He must 'a' hated that,"

I had the impression he was speaking from experience.

"He was pretty torn up," said Henry, quietly.

"Maybe he really wanted to hurt her," suggested Sully, now. "What better way then to throw in with Wakefield?"

"Jimmy and Wakefield?" said Shea, disbelief in her voice.

Henry now moved to the door, and peered in watching Abby and Wakefield talking. I always found it ironic ,how he happened to look in just as they were talking about Wakefield's child. The scene then went back properly to Abby and Wakefield's conversation. I however, peered through the crack and watched Henry move back to the others and start to reload his gun. The scene then came back to the others.

I've gotta find Trish," said Henry, to Sully as he came over.

His gun clicked as he finished loading it.

"I'll go with you," replied Sully.

Shea and Madison were looking at paper's on one of the desks. There was a clatter from the entrance to the station. Henry made for the door, as Jimmy came through it. He looked a right state, and all I wanted to do was hug him.

"Where's Trish?" asked Henry, something in his voice.

"She fell, at the Bluffs. I couldn't get to her," Jimmy started, to explain. We…We gotta get out there,"

He sounded stressed and out of breath.

"Wait, the Bluffs? What were you doing at the Bluffs?" Henry asked, still something in his voice. "You were s'posed to-"

"We were trying to flag a ship," Jimmy was saying, over the top of Henry's 'stay at the grate', but he was still talking when Henry had stopped, so you heard the 'flag a ship' bit on its own. "What's it matter. We gotta get a rope,"

Jimmy said the last bit, as he was making to pass Henry, but as Jimmy passed, Henry took his gun from him. Jimmy sighed.

"What is this?" he asked, confused.

"You don't need it anymore," said Sully, plainly.

"We already have Wakefield, remember?" said Henry, in a voice that almost said he was disappointed in Jimmy.

Henry, you bastard! I thought.

"Yeah, now look, I got the note and that's great," said Jimmy, looking round at the faces who were staring at him. "Look, I don't know what is going on here, but Trish is in trouble. Are we going to help her or not?"

He was glaring at Henry, as he said the last bit.

The scene went back to a short bit with Wakefield and Abby, yet now the two scenes became one.

"What did you do?" snapped Henry.

"What are you talking about?" replied Jimmy, now Abby turned and made to go back to the other room.

"You're lying!" shouted Henry, lunging at Jimmy.

Abby came through the door stopping Henry, Danny also helped push Henry back. Sully pushed Jimmy back. Abby now stood between the two.

"Hey!" she snapped. "What are you doing?"

"Henry! Henry," said Danny, struggling to hold him back.

"What is this?" Abby asked, looking between the two.

"You tell me," replied Jimmy, looking at Abby.

"Where's Trish?" Abby asked, realizing the brunette was no where to be seen.

"She fell. Abby, I just came here to get help," Jimmy explained, wanting someone on his side. "Abby, what the hells going on around here?"

"There have been some questions," Abby started, slowly looking up at him.

"Is she dead?" snapped Henry, Danny still stood near by.

"Like I said, she fell," said Jimmy, glaring at Henry.

"You know the more you say that the worse it sounds," snarled Henry.

"Okay, look, what if…? What if it's true?" Jimmy started, trying to get someone to be on his side. "What if you fiancée is in trouble?—"

"He's lying," snarled Sully, over Jimmy's 'And we're standing around,'.

"Well get rope. You take us to the Bluffs," started Henry, his voice now calm and threatening. "If Trish isn't there…"

Shea was shaking her head unable to believe that prospect, Jimmy was giving Henry a look.

"Well I'm going with you," said Abby, in a tone that said 'no one is going to stop me,"

Henry and Jimmy were each giving the other a look.

The scene ended. They all headed outside, and I slowly and carefully followed. They stood together, and I felt sad that originally, this was the last time Sully and Danny saw each other, the last time any of those going saw Danny. Jimmy stood to one side, anger brooding inside, like it had been as Charlie had taken him away on that day, seven or so years ago.

Yet, as I snuck round the station, what I didn't know, was my movement caught his attention. He stared at me, sneaking round the building out of sight, an expression of confusion on his face. He didn't understand, and then he realized he was the only one who had seen me. He paused thinking, thoughts running through his mind. Yet luckily for now, he kept what he had seen to himself, knowing he'd have to think about what it might have meant.

When Sully, Henry, Abby and Jimmy reached the point where Trish had fell, Trish me was still waiting on the pebble beach. I had been sitting there for quite sometime, thinking about stuff in general. I knew the scene at the Bluffs had started, when I heard Henry yelling.

"Trish!" he yelled. "Trish!"

"Trish!" called Abby.

There was a pause in the calling, it was not my time to do anything yet, so I continued to sit there.

"Trish!" yelled Henry, again after a while.

I sighed and got up, slowly making my way in their direction.

Back at the station, I was having to remain deadly still, so my sharp hearing could make out what the people who were still there were saying. I knew there was a scene due.

"Okay, so we've got, crackers and cheese product," said Danny, coming back in after searching the station for food. "Half a candy bar, instant coffee. And some sort, uh, cherry breakfast thing,"

It made me laugh when he said that, as they only didn't say Poptart because the creators of Harper's Island, had obviously decided they didn't want to have to apply to the holder of the Poptart copywrite, to use it in the show.

"I'll take that," said Madison, taking a Poptart from the box.

"I thought you don't eat red," commented Shea, as she turned to look at her daughter, then coming over added. "Or green or blue or brown,"

"I'm so hungry, I'd eat purple," exclaimed Madison.

Danny and Shea smiled at her remark, and then Shea turned and looked at the door. It was as if she was willing it to open, and Trish to walk through. Danny spotted her look.

"They'll have your sister back anytime," he told her, kindly.

"What are they going to do to Wakefield?" asked Madison, curiously.

"Well, there'll be a trial," Shea started. "A judge will find him guilty, and he'll go away forever.

"I'm so hungry," Madison now said, changing the subject back to food.

"I know," Shea replied, then glancing at Danny added. "We've not really eaten anything in days,"

"I ate," said Madison, simply.

"When?" asked Shea, looking at her daughter, Danny glanced at Madison too.

"I ate in the tunnels," she said, innocently looking at her mother.

"He gave you food?" asked Shea, sounding a little shocked.

"Someone brought it to us," Madison replied, not realizing she had just dropped a bombshell so to speak.

"Did you see who it was?" asked Shea, urgently, trying to keep calm.

"I only heard his footsteps when he brought it," she answered.

"Honey, why didn't you tell us there was someone else there before?" snapped Shea, slightly, kneeling down to her daughter's level.

"I'm sorry," said Madison, sounding close to tears.

"Hey. Hey, it's okay," soothed Danny, trying to calm the little girl and her mother. "Just means that, Wakefield has a helper, and we didn't know that,"

The scene had ended, and I only wished I could run in there and tell them who that helper was. Not that they would likely believe me. Now the time had come, I had to get Danny out now.

I looked around for something I could use to create a ruckus that would attract him out. It was then I spotted the two dustbins. Perfect I thought, just what I need. I walked over to them, sighed and kicked the first one, which went flying. The second I picked up and chucked, it wasn't as if anyone would come back to the station after. So no one would wonder why there was rubbish everywhere. Shea, Madison and Danny had all heard it. Unbeknown to me, Danny picked up his gun and telling Shea and Madison to stay put, headed to the door. With his gun at the ready, he carefully made his way outside, checking all around. He spotted a dustbin lid and headed in its direction. As he came round the corner, gun raised, I heard him and swung around, arms in the air.

"Whoo!" I said. "Don't shoot me,"

"Jesus, Rebecca!" said Danny, lowering the gun a little. "You scared me,"

"Sorry, didn't mean to," I said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, now. "Sully said something about you trying to save people. But you failed to save Chloe and Cal and so now he thinks you're dead,"

"Oh, he told you, did he?" I said, sadly.

"Not intentionally, it was under duress," explained Danny.

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted him," I mumbled, more to myself then to Danny.

"No, don't blame him, it's not his fault," said Danny, looking at me. "You still haven't explained why you're here,"

"Oh, right, sorry, I was looking for you," I said, calmly. "It's your turn to leave,"

"Leave? What do you mean leave?" asked Danny, curiously.

"Well I need you to take this bit of paper, follow this path towards a beach," I started. "Just before you reach the beach you will see a large bush and under there I've hidden a boat. You need to take it to the shore, get it on the water and get in it,"

"Excuse me…you want me to leave all my friends to die?" said Danny, looking horrified.

"The boat will take you back to Seattle where someone will meet you," I continued, as usual, ignoring the protests. "You can't be seen and you can't contact anyone,"

"No, no I 'm not just going to leave," argued Danny. "Especially, since Shea and Madison are in that station all alone,"

"They'll be fine, they have me," I explained. "Look, if you don't do this then all that I have done will be for nothing and your friends who you are determined to save will die,"

"How could you know that?" he said, but then a look came over his face. "Unless, you are his accomplice…"

He raised his gun again.

"Don't be stupid!" I snapped, giving him a look. "No way am I his accomplice, how could I be?"

"Well, we did think Jimmy, but then you work on boats too, so you could have rigged the thing at the church," explained Danny, still keeping his gun up.

"Jimmy!" I said, with an incredulous look. "Are you serious? It's not Jimmy!"

"You know who it is?" asked Danny, now his gun dropping slightly.

"Well, um, yes I suppose I do," I said, slowly. "But that's not the point, I need you to leave so I can save the others,"

"Who is helping him?" he demanded. "Tell me who!"

I sighed, I couldn't tell him, not really.

"I can't be sure, all I know is it's his child," I answered, finally watching Danny's reaction.

"His child…" he said, as he lowered his gun fully and looked at the floor. "Are you certain you can save the others?"

"I'll do my best, but you can help by doing what I asked," I said, peering at him.

"Okay then, but you must do something for me in return," he said, finally looking me in the eyes. "As well as doing your best to save the others, you must tell Sully how you feel,"

I paused, giving him a confused look.

"Don't give me that look, I can see it a mile off, we all can," he said, seriously. "You love Sully, and he loves you. Whatever has been your reason for holding back, let it go and tell him,"

"But…"

"No buts, you promise me you'll tell him how you feel, and I promise you I will do what you ask with no fuss," said Danny, watching me.

I sighed.

"Okay, I promise the next time I see him I'll tell him how I feel, if you'll go now," I said, locking eyes with him.

"Fair enough, you know I will ask him next time I see him," he said, with a soft smile.

"Okay, one more thing I need your mobile and your gun," I said, coming up to him.

"Um, fine," he said, taking the mobile out and giving me it and then reluctantly handing me the gun.

We then hugged, I hugged him hard.

"Take care," I told him. "And don't get seen,"

"You take care too, and remember your promise," he replied, before heading off down the path.

The question came, and I answered yes to the realignment after this jump and before the next. The white fire rushed and a feeling, that felt like someone removing Clingfilm from my skin, came. My sight darkened and then I stood as Danny. I stared down at my now dark skin, marveling at it. I could now also feel the tiredness that Danny was feeling. I sighed; Danny's death was, like Lucy's, one I had been dreading. It wasn't going to be easy, but as I walked back into the station, I knew one thing that lifted my spirits. The jumps were almost done…

* * *

Ok, so what did we think? I know it took a long time, but at least it was a long one. Sorry once again for all the script. I hope you all will be with me to the end and you can always ask questions and such by reviewing. So make me happy and give me your opinions! *Puppy dog eyes*


	32. Chapter 32 Two Jumps To Midnight

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything or anyone from Harper's Island, or anything you might recognise from the show. Neither do I own anything from Harper's Globe, or any other shows, or films, or songs, or products, I may make references to. I do however own Rebecca Jacobs and the idea of Death Jumping and all things related to Death Jumping.

Hi, thanks to HonoraryDAMember, Madison, DitzyGenius1218, Cobra1319, Lance-Dusk, Becca85, Neon Jack and alternativecouture. **To HonoraryDAMember**, thanks very much, its lovely to hear from new reviewers. Well Sully is next chapter so you'll have to wait and see, hope you enjoy this. **To Madison** Thanks and I hope you like this chapter too. **To Ditzy** yes I'm glad to be back and it would be nice if this story could go on and on, but it's not however the Neverending Story, so I don't think it can lol. Hope you enjoy this chap. **To Cobra** it's nice to see you back and here's a new chapter I hope you will enjoy.** To Lance** I was unsure at first whether you meant the chapter was too long or the length of time it took to get it up lol. Thanks and hope you enjoy this. **To Becca** now worries, it's nice to have you all review at all. Thanks for your review and as for the Trish and Henry scene, you'll just have to read on. **To Neon Jack** thanks a lot and here's the next. **To alternativecouture** as I have said many times, it is always nice to have a new reviewer and don't worry, this story, as I have always promised, will be finished as long as unforeseen circumstances don't get in the way lol. Thanks to all who read and review, you all keep me writing!x

So I apologize once again for the time it has taken, but I'm not back at uni and all set up so the chapters are coming. Along with all the drama that occurred with setting up my room, including my poor Dad managing to dislocate his shoulder it's been a bit hectic. Now I do have a geology trip starting this friday and ending next friday, so the next chapter will appear sometime after then, so in poss two weeks.

Have any of you been watching the fabby Hellcats? I love it, but then I love a lot of American tv lol. Matt who plays Sully, is excellent in it along with the rest of the cast, so I recommend checking it out. It's on Wednesdays on the CW channel.

Right, on with the story, the usual warning about language, there is several words so your warned. Now read on dear readers and enjoy, plus don't forget to review lol!

* * *

**_Chapter thirty-two-Two Jumps To Midnight_**

Danny me, now headed back into the station. Shea and Madison looked up, as I came back in.

"Well? What was it?" asked Shea, nervousness in her voice.

"What?" I responded, then realizing what she meant answered. "Oh some animal tipped over the bins, a raccoon or something. All I spotted was a flash of it's tail,"

"It made a lot of noise," said Madison, tilting her head at me.

"Was obviously really hungry, like us," I replied, not sure she believed me.

"It's kinda cold in here," she now said, seemingly satisfied with my answer.

"I'll go see if I can find a blanket," I told her, kindly.

Shea gave me a worn-out smile and I smiled back, before heading off to search the station for a blanket.

Back at the Bluffs, Trish me was heading as slowly as possible to where the others were. I knew from watching the show, that Sully was the last to climb down and that Jimmy was at the bottom making sure he got down safely. Then they started talking, and that's when Henry and Sully accused Jimmy of working with Wakefield. Henry was such a bastard, in many ways he was worse then Wakefield. He was two faced, and the reasons for what he was doing, in no way gave him an excuse. Henry even went as far as to accuse Jimmy of killing Trish, prompting Sully to say a line that now I was here, made me realize something.

"He helped kill all of them," Sully snapped, emotion in his voice, his eyes slightly glassy.

I had always assumed he was just getting a bit emotional, but now I thought it was because of me. If Jimmy had been the accomplice, then the reason I had originally given for staying, i.e. because of my friends, and the fact that Sully thought I was currently dead, would mean he most likely couldn't understand how Jimmy could have betrayed me. He couldn't believe, I had trusted this man and he had got me killed, maybe even killed me, and this meant Sully definitely couldn't trust Jimmy.

The conversation continued. I heard bits as I got nearer.

"Jimmy!" snarled Henry, I quickened my pace.

I knew their guns were pointing at him, and that Abby, who was stood between them and Jimmy, now took a step toward Henry.

"Your not a killer either," she said, firmly.

Oh how wrong you are I thought, as I now reached the spot I could see them all. I was about to enter the scene, and from now on they would be pretty much constant.

"Henry?" I called down to them, as I brushed my wet hair aside with my right hand.

They looked up to see me stood on the rocky cliff above, looking down on the scene; Sully and Henry, their guns pointed at Abby and Jimmy. Henry now lowered his gun and headed for me, followed by Sully who bashed purposely into Jimmy, as he made his way quickly to me. Abby made to follow slowly, Jimmy coming last. I made my way up, towards where I knew they would appear. I took a deep breath, as I prepared myself to greet Henry, knowing later there was worse to come. Henry finally appeared and he ran to me, as I headed for him.

"Henry, oh, my God," I said, as I embraced him and Sully finally joined us.

"I thought you were dead," he said, hugging me tightly.

"Yeah, yeah I kinda did too," I told him, more quietly. "I lost my grip on the ledge and landed in the water,"

We broke the hug now as Abby joined us, Jimmy stood further back looking slightly awkward.

"Are you okay?" Abby now asked, concerned.

"Yeah," I replied, as a smile started to creep onto my face. "You guys, I found a boathouse. There's a radio. Come on,"

I lead them down, along the rocks and then off them, around a couple of trees and back onto the beach. We made our way up towards the boathouse, tripping and stumbling as the loose pebbles shifted under our weight. I knew the scene restarted, as I about reached the steps up.

"This is it?" asked Henry, a strange tone in his voice.

Somewhere in me I suspected, he was annoyed at not knowing this was here.

"Yeah, come on," I said, as I charged up the steps. "It's in here,"

I knew Trish had struggled to open the door, but believe me, it was a seriously awkward door to open. I struggled as I was meant to, not having to put much effort into the act. I grunted, as I finally succeeded and entered.

"Look it has power, but I wasn't able to reach anyone," I said, as I now reached the radio.

Henry stood by me looking at it, Abby came up behind and joined us. Jimmy then came round behind us all.

"U.S. Coast Guard has a distress channel here," he informed us.

I moved aside to let Jimmy through to the radio, and Sully now joined us, standing to the right of me. Jimmy fiddled with the dial, finding the right channel.

"Mayday, mayday, U.S. Coast Guard," Jimmy started, into the mouthpiece. "This is Harper's Island requesting immediate assistance. Over,"

We all waited with baited breath, but no answer came.

"Mayday, mayday, U.S. Coast Guard," Jimmy repeated. "This is Harper's Island. Over,"

I was shifting uneasily behind him, Trish was worried, all her hope starting to sink like a ship. Yet I of course knew they would get through.

"Mayday, mayday, U.S. Coast Guard," Jimmy repeated, for a third time. "This is Harper's Island requesting immediate assistance. Over,"

There was still nothing, no reply, no hope of rescue, no hope at all.

"It's not transmitting," said Henry, as he moved away.

Sully now made to put down his gun, and moved passed me towards the radio.

"It could be the antenna. Let me see," Sully started, I looked at him as he spoke.

"No, I can fix it. Ahem," Jimmy replied, preventing Sully from reaching the radio.

I knew from the way he tensed his shoulders and having seen the show, he was getting pissed off.

"Let me see it," Sully snapped, the threat very much present in his voice.

I did my best to give a confused look, as to why Jimmy and Sully were practically at each other's throats. Behind me to my left, Henry and Abby were starting a quiet conversation.

"Come on," said Henry, moaning a little.

"Henry," Abby warned.

I knew the scene was focused on them.

"Mayday, mayday, this is Harper's Island," said Sully, into the mouthpiece trying again.

Of course this was in the background of the scene.

"You were gonna kill him?" she said, something present in her voice.

"I was worried about Trish," he replied, almost forcing the words.

I turned at that, looking at the two.

"When Shea found that mugshot—" Henry started.

"Hey," I interrupted, walking over to the two.

"Hello?" said Sully's voice behind me, still trying to contact the coast guard. "Anyone out there?"

I looked between Henry and Abby, trying to read them.

"What are you talking about?" I now asked, knowing really, but Trish didn't.

Abby looked away, so Henry took the lead.

"The Sheriff had a file on Jimmy," Henry said, I knew what he was implying.

"Yeah, that was before he knew Wakefield was still alive," argued Abby, now looking from Henry's face to mine.

"Hello, anyone there?" Sully tried again.

"When you weren't at the car, some people thought—" Abby started, to explain.

"We thought that Jimmy might be helping Wakefield," corrected Henry, purposely emphasizing the 'we'.

I turned to glance at Sully and Jimmy.

"Mayday, mayday," Sully said, still trying to contact someone. "Anyone there?"

Jimmy was moving now round Sully from right to left, heading round to the back of the radio. I watched and shook my head, then turned back to Abby and Henry.

"We caught Wakefield," I stated. "Wakefield's in jail, why would Jimmy—?"

"He said you fell off a cliff," said Henry, with a incredulous tone. "It seemed farfetched,"

"But, it was an accident, right?" Abby asked, urgently, willing me to say yes.

"Come on, we need you guys," Sully said, desperation in his tone.

"Yeah. Yeah it was my fault, I slipped," I said, reassuring Abby.

"So nothing felt off at the Bluffs?" Henry said, it felt like he was trying to sow the seeds of doubt in my mind. "When there was no boat,"

"This is Harper's Island," said Sully, firmly. "Please come in,"

Then it came.

"This is U.S. Coast Guard, Port of Seattle," said a man on the radio, his voice all crackly. "Person in distress, give us your location. Over,"

We all swung round and rushed over. Sully banged his left hand, with the mouthpiece in it, on the radio. I knew the rush of relief that voice had given him. Jimmy put down the tool he had been using on the back of the radio.

"Huh?" said Henry, while grinning and slapping Sully in a congratulating manner.

Sully grinned, stood up and moved back. He stood before me.

"You found it, do the honours," he said, handing me the mouthpiece.

I took it, Sully then moved back and Henry gave him another approving punch.

"This is Trish Wellington calling from Harper's Island," I said, calmly into the mouthpiece.

Henry was beside me grinning, Jimmy was grinning too. He and Abby exchanged a glance. However, I knew Henry's smile was fake.

"We need help," I informed the man.

"Rodger that, Harper's Island," replied the radio man. "What's the emergency? Over,"

I heard Sully sigh, somewhere behind me.

"There's a murderer here. John Wakefield," I said, the emotion clearly present in my voice. "He's killed people, dozens. My Father, the Sheriff,"

I glanced at Henry, Sully had moved away from us. Abby was just staring, as if the death of her Father was coming back to her, and Jimmy was staring at the ceiling.

"Look," I said, sighing. "We've caught him, but now we are stuck here, and we need to get off the island,"

"We're with you Harper's Island," replied the radio man. "Sit tight. Police and rescue teams are on their way,"

Sully now came back over to Henry and I.

"Ask him how long," said Sully, quietly to me.

I looked at him and then back to Henry.

"How long do you think that'll be?" I asked, through the mouthpiece.

"We've got weather over here, but we'll do everything possible," explained the radio man. "Four hours at the most. Stay by the radio so we can reach you,"

"Rodger that," I confirmed.

I now turned to Henry.

"You did it. You saved us," he told me, taking my face in his hands.

Then he kissed me and we hugged. I loathed the touch, but kept in character.

"We're going home," I said, emotion in my voice.

The scene had ended, and I knew there was only a slight gap. I sat down in the chair now, the tiredness getting to Trish and so to me. Henry stood by me, Abby near the radio and Sully and Jimmy further back in the room. We were all so quiet, and I believed it was because we were all feeling relief. The scene soon came though.

"Someone should stay with the radio until they get here," said Abby, now taking the lead.

"I'll do it," said Sully, I just continued to sit.

"It's safe now," Abby continued, but to Henry, rather then us all. "Why don't you take Trish back to the Candlewick, find her some dry clothes,"

I watched Abby as she said this.

"She's right, you're freezing," said Henry, to me placing his hands on my shoulders.

I nodded.

"Some dry clothes would be nice. Maybe a hot shower," I answered, now looking forward to the shower idea.

"I'll go to the station with Jimmy, let everyone know help is coming," finished Abby.

"You sure you don't wanna stay with me?" asked Sully, something in the tone of his voice.

"You got something you wanna say?" snapped Jimmy, approaching Sully.

The two were sizing each other up, you could smell the testosterone. I stood up, but remained by Henry's side. I wanted to slap Sully for being like that to Jimmy, but I couldn't, so I decided I would set him straight later.

"Jimmy, don't," warned Abby, then she approached the two. "Here,"

She was offering Jimmy her shotgun.

"Abby," said Henry, the tone of his voice saying 'don't do that'.

Jimmy looked at Henry, then me and then finally back at Sully.

"Take it," ordered Abby, Jimmy looked at her as she said it.

He then took the gun, and turned and glared at Sully, who glared back. He then gave us one last look, before purposely bumping Sully, like Sully had done to him, before leaving out the door.

"We'll see you back at the station," Abby now said, more to Henry and me.

Then she turned, glancing at Sully, before heading after Jimmy. Sully now approached us as she left.

"I still don't trust him," he told us, and all I was thinking was he's not the one you should be worrying about.

I now headed for the door, followed by Henry. I knew that Sully was watching us leave. I also knew, that originally this was the last time he would ever see any of us, except of course Henry, and likewise we him.

Henry and I walked back to the Candlewick. We walked in silence mainly, more due to the fact I was trying to prevent myself from wanting to kill him, rather then because any other reason. We said a few words, but I think he was planning on how he was going to get rid of Trish at that point. Finally, the path we had been walking along left the trees and came into the grounds of the Candlewick. I looked at the large imposing hotel, knowing this was the last time I would see it. We headed for Trish's cabin and entered. It felt strange to be in here. I headed straight for the shower, while Henry chose to sit down for a moment. I stripped and got in, turning the silver tap and staying out of the stream, until it reached a reasonable temperature. It felt so good to feel the hot water streaming down my body. It gave me shivers of pleasure, and almost made me forget I still had three jumps to do. It didn't however, stop me hearing Henry enter and I knew the scene had started. I was stood with my eyes shut, running my hands through my hair, when Henry opened the shower door.

"Feeling better?" he asked, I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"Yeah. Wakefield's in jail, helps on the way," I replied, then I glanced down at myself before meeting his eyes again. "Now all I need are some dry clothes,"

I laughed at the thought.

"I'm gonna go find my suitcase," he said, his eyes never leaving mine. "Yours in on the bed,"

He now shut the door and turned to leave. He had almost reached the door, when I called out to him.

"Henry?"

"Yeah?" he replied, turning.

"Be careful," I said, forcing concern into my voice.

"I will," he called, back.

He left, as I went back to showering and the scene finished. Yeah, I thought, as I closed my eyes again, like he needs to be careful. There was one other thing that came to mind though, as I stood in that shower, the thing that had been weighing on my mind ever since I had jumped Cal and Chloe. That was I knew that Henry and Trish had one more moment of passion, before he killed her, and that meant that I was going to have to do it. There was no training that could ever prepare me, for what I was going to have to do, but I had no choice and I wasn't going to let it destroy my case.

I finally switched the water off and got out. I wrapped a warm fluffy grey towel around me, and made my way into my room. I knew this was a scene and so, I did everything exactly how I remembered it. There was Trish's pink suitcase on the bed, so I unzipped it and took out the top item. It happened to be Trish's wedding dress, wrapped in a plastic protective dust jacket. I placed it carefully to the left of the suitcase and continued. I took out a pair of jeans and glanced over them. Deciding they weren't too bad, I laid them down on the right side of the suitcase. I then took out a turquoise top and also laid that beside the jeans. It was then that, I looked at the dress in the bag. I picked it up and looked at it through the clear plastic, sadness washing over me. Trish felt such emotion, that it caused her to cry and so I could feel a tear slowly running down my cheek. The scene then ended, but I continued. Trish was determined that all that had happened would not put her off marring Henry, if only she knew the truth. She truly loved him and so, with her thoughts running through my brain, I put on the dress. It may have been beautiful, but it was a bugger to get on by myself. It caused me such trouble, that I ended up laughing at myself. Here I was a person, who died for other people, stared serial killers in the face and fought off many foes, but I couldn't put on a wedding dress. It was ridiculous, but finally I managed and it was lucky, because minutes after, the scene and Henry came back.

"I'm back," Henry announced, as he came in carrying suitcases. "I think I got everyone's. Mines, Shea's, Madison's,"

I now made my entrance into the room in Trish's wedding dress. Henry stared at me, and then sighed. I went to him then, and we embraced each other.

"I love you," I whispered to him, thinking actually I hate your stinking guts.

He moved me back and ran his hand down the side of my face, cupping it. He then kissed me, once, twice, three times we kissed. I hated every second, but I didn't let it show. We looked at each other, right in the eyes, before kissing passionately. He took me in his arms and we moved to the sofa. I then did my best to shut that half of my mind off, letting Trish's own thoughts and feelings take control.

Back at the station, I had focused Danny me's efforts into finding a blanket and I had found one eventually. All the time while I had been searching I had been thinking about how I was going to convince Sully to leave. It was getting close to the time now, two minutes to midnight, I thought. Getting Sully to leave being the moment of the saying's 'midnight'. That's when I came up with a better saying; at least I thought it was. Two jumps to midnight, I thought, and then I smiled. Yes, two jumps to midnight.

The scene came back to us now, as I brought the blanket back to Shea and Madison. As I made my way to them, I waved the blanket slightly to say 'found one'.

"Thanks, Danny," said Shea, as I handed her the grey blanket.

Shea and Madison then proceeded to spread the blanket over themselves. I sat down on a desk across from them, and rubbed my right eye. Danny was pretty exhausted, and I knew from watching, that Shea noticed it.

"When's the last time you got any sleep?" she asked, concern present in her voice.

I stifled a yawn.

"Uh…" I started, looking up at the ceiling and squinting slightly, as I considered my answer. "Three day's ago. Hmm,"

I smiled and glanced down at the floor. Since today was Monday, it meant Danny hadn't slept since Friday, the day Thomas had died in the church.

"Afraid to close my eyes," I now said, then meeting her eyes, added. "You know?"

I now turned to Madison.

"Madison, um, are you sure there was someone else down in the tunnels?" I asked, calmly.

Madison looked at me and nodded.

"You sure it was a guy?" I continued.

"Not really," she replied, looking at me.

"Well, you never heard any voices or anything?" I queried.

Madison shook her head again. Danny's thoughts were rushing through my head, he was desperate for the little girl to remember something, that would help them identify Wakefield's accomplice.

"Was he always bad?" Madison now asked, changing the subject. "I mean, even as a kid?"

As she was saying this, I knew the viewers got a view of Wakefield trying to free himself. He continued, struggling and wiggling, as I replied to her.

"Well, it's hard to say," I started to explain, trying to put what I wanted to say in terms Madison would understand. "Some people, have horrible lives, turns them bad. He was in prison for a long time, that can change someone,"

The scene had come back to us, as I finished explaining.

"No, not him," Shea started, I looked at her. "John Wakefield was born bad,"

I now looked behind me, towards the holding cells. I knew that the scene for the viewers, now showed him free himself from the belt bindings. He then walked to the bars, and pressed his face through as far as it would go, peering towards the door.

The scene was over. I got up, moved over to a chair and sat down. I knew another of my favorite scenes was happening. One I had used information from, in that it was where Jimmy told Abby how he had been feeling, and how he felt when he saw her again.

"You know, when you left the way you did, I was really pissed," Jimmy explained, as he walked slightly behind Abby. "Got in some fights. Your dad had me spend a couple nights in jail,"

He took a sharp breath in.

"Cool off," he finished, then he sighed.

"What about the rest? The thing in Seattle?" Abby asked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"That was nothing. I went to Seattle, tried to, get some work on the docks," Jimmy now explained, I was preying he wouldn't mention my involvement. "Guy got killed there, and I was sleeping in my truck. Nobody knew me, so the police took me in. Checked me out, let me go. No big deal,"

"But why did my Dad keep your file in his Wakefield room?" she asked, now giving him a look.

"He was a good cop, Abby," said Jimmy, simply.

"What do you mean?" she asked, not understanding.

"I mean, our breakfasts, the fishing trips. He was keeping me close. You know?" Jimmy continued. "He could sense how angry I was,"

"Angry?" she questioned, he had stopped behind her and she hadn't noticed.

"Abby, hey," said Jimmy, Abby stopped and turned to him. "I need to confess something,"

She looked worried now, a look that was suggesting 'please don't say you're the accomplice now after I put my faith, my trust in you'

"After you left, I swore if I ever saw you again, I'd break your heart," he explained, I remembered him discussing this with me. "I wanted to hurt you worse then you hurt me, make you pay,"

Now came the bit I had used. I had told Jimmy that when he saw Abby again, all his feelings of hatred would go, and I had only known this, because he had said it himself.

"But when I saw you walk off that boat," he said, scratching his face with his left hand. "When I saw you all grown-up, so beautiful,"

He came closer to Abby now.

"All those feelings fell away. All I felt, was love," he said, and then chuckled to himself.

He then kissed Abby on the lips, followed by the forehead and then they embraced.

It was a lovely romantic scene and I liked it a lot, but the time had come. While the scene had been happening, Shea had curled up under the blanket and fallen asleep. Madison, being bored, had come to sit with me. She had told me of how when she was usually bored, her dad or her grandpa had played card games with her. So, I had searched for some cards and we had started playing snap. We then got talking on stories and how many children's stories had bad characters in them, but they were still good stories.

"It's a good story," argued Madison, placing another card down.

"It's a weird story," I argued back, placing my card on top.

"No, it's not," she continued, not pausing in her placing of cards.

"Come on," I said, giving her a look. "The old lady tries to eat Hansel and Gretel,"

"She's a witch," Madison pointed out, in the background I could hear the sound of someone moving, but I had to stay in character.

"No, frogs, I get," I started. "Witches can eat frogs. But kids?"

Then it began, Madison let out an ear-piecing scream as Wakefield swung either Henry's or Danny's own belt down and round my neck. He pulled back and copying Danny's actions, I reached up with my hands automatically, trying to release the belt. Danny's self defense system started to kick in, meaning I started to stand, as Madison's screaming woke Shea up.

"Madison! Oh God," she said, as she rushed over, her voice full of fear.

As she reached Madison, I was fully stood up and struggling. Then Danny tried a new move. I used my right foot to push myself off the table and backwards, to slam Wakefield into the wall. The table moved consequently, but I still got momentum. Yet he didn't let go, in fact, he barely even flinched. I then started moving forward and to the right, struggling with Wakefield, it cleared the pathway to the door. I maneuvered sufficiently enough, to get Wakefield's back against the desk. I then used what Danny had decided, yet I personally would have used the move much earlier. I slammed my head back, hitting him and causing him to arch back into the desk, but he still didn't let go. I tried now to look back, to see what was around me, what I could use against him. I could see the shot up radio that Sully had been trying to fix, but I got distracted. Out the corner of my eye I saw Shea move, she was going for the shotgun. Madison was stood behind her, as she raised it, pointing it at Wakefield's head.

"Oh…" Shea murmured.

Originally I had thought, just shoot him, for God's sake! She didn't. I was reaching back, trying to find something, finally my fingers brushed over the curled telephone cord. Now I understood why she didn't. I was desperately struggling, trying to get hold of the phone, and Wakefield was jerking about, as he tried to keep hold of me. Consequently this meant Shea, who was trying to keep the gun trained on his head, could not get a clear shot. Finally I grabbed the phone with my right hand and slammed it into his head, the side Sully's shot had glanced off. I rolled my body to the right, and elbowed Wakefield in the stomach. He fell to the floor, dazed.

"Shea, get outta here," I ordered, taking the gun from her to point at Wakefield.

They ran for the door, as Wakefield launched himself back up with enough force to prevent me from managing to get the gun pointed at him properly. He then kneed me in the thigh and Madison screamed, but Shea was dragging her to the door. He had hold of the gun, and with all his strength swung me round and flung me in the air, across the room and onto a desk.

"Madison, go! Go!" Shea yelled, as Wakefield flung me.

The force of this move, caused me to let go of the gun, but so did he. Shea and Madison were safe and that was all that really mattered to Danny at that point. I was on the floor and as he came at me, I lashed out kicking him in the groin, but it wasn't as effective as last time. He staggered back slightly, allowing me to get up. As I did, I grabbed a glass ball shaped paperweight and hit him twice in the head with it. What would have caused most normal people to fall to the floor, barely seemed to do much, and so I full on tackled him instead. We slammed into one of the filing cabinets. He then tried to force me back, we were struggling as we moved across the room, locked in combat. I tried to throw him onto a desk, but we ended up both crashing onto it. I was on top, as we tussled for dominance over one another, but I knew the moment was coming. He managed to get his hands round my neck and I struggled to release his grip. Then came the bit where he gained the upper hand. He head butted me, stunning me and giving him the chance, to maneuver me onto the desk underneath him. We struggled, but he had gained a better position, and held me firmly in a head lock. The part I dreaded came now, as he forced me down. I could see the note stacking spike below me, and I had to control my own fear, to stop myself from fighting at full strength. I was still fighting though, but at Danny's strength, however Wakefield, was stronger then Danny. He was trying to push down more, and I pushed up, my efforts evident, by the sounds I uttered from my mouth. Yet it was all in vain, as he removed his left arm from round my neck and pushed his full weight down. I couldn't hold it any longer and down I went, the spike stabbing me through my right eye. Barely a moment of pain, before the darkness came and Danny, was gone.

Trish me took a sudden intake of breath, though not as sharp as my usual comebacks. This was good however, since Henry was dozing next to me on the couch. The scene would be with us any minute, but the joy of feeling my mind whole once more, made up for what had happened with Henry. I was entirely me once more, and it was just wonderful. As I was lying there with Henry's right arm round me, his hand resting on my shoulder, I knew the scene would be with us any second. Knowing this, I started stroking his shoulder with my right hand, he seemed to wake up a bit then, because his hand started tickling my shoulder gently. His eyes however, remained closed. Now the scene joined us, as we were lying there doing this.

"We should get going," I said, looking up slightly at the ceiling.

"I know," replied Henry, sleepily.

"We're going home," I continued, I knew from watching, his eyes partially opened at this.

He moved me, so he could see me and I looked up at him.

"Yep, thanks to you," he said quietly, his eyes still only partially open.

"You kept us safe, Henry," I told him, all the time thinking that he had led them like lambs to the slaughter.

He half laughed at that, shifting his head slightly to the left or my right, and somewhere in me I knew why. I took hold of his chin, gently moving him back to looking directly at me.

"You," I told him, this was Trish telling him she wasn't joking.

I now moved my fingers onto his neck and pulled him slightly closer. He shut his eyes and kissed me on the forehead, as I shut my eyes and shifted myself closer to his chest. I moved my arm down, releasing his neck, and I reopened my eyes as I did. I lay there, he was starting to doze again as I started to run my fingers along the neck of his t-shirt.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!

It startled us both, I had been concentrating so hard on sticking to the script, that I had only just heard Wakefield's foot falls. The sound of the knocking woke Henry up properly, and we both looked to the door.

"Yeah?" Henry called out.

I started to sit up, followed by Henry. Nobody came in or replied. Henry slid past me to the end seat of the sofa and, remaining seated, bent down to pick up his right shoe. He started putting it on.

"Hello?" he called again, now getting the left shoe too.

"Henry," I said, the worry clear in my voice.

"It's okay," he said, calmly looking at me.

Seeing it made no difference to my expression, he took hold of my left hand with his right.

"It's okay," he repeated.

He now got up, doing his jeans back up as he walked to the side table, near the door. He picked up the pump action sawn-off that lay there, and moved closer to the door. He then checked carefully round the curtain on the door, to see if he could see anyone. I stood up as he did so. Assuming no one was there, he now moved to the door and opened it peering out. He then moved fully into the doorway, checking in each direction with the gun. Finally he moved right out onto the porch, up to the edge, checking all around with the gun.

"Hello?" he called, loudly, I knew deep down this was just a show for Trish.

No one, nothing replied, unless you could call the distant call of a bird of prey a reply.

"Henry," I called, Trish needed to know what was occurring.

He looked around one last time, I knew from watching the show, that he had a funny look on his face as he did. He came back in, shutting the door behind him, and heading back to the side table. There he picked up the spare magazine for the sawn-off.

"What's going on?" I asked him, watching him pick up the magazine.

He turned from the table and looked at me.

"Stay here," he told me, then started to head across the room.

"No," I said, defiantly. "Henry, Henry, wait,"

"Lock the door," he told me, while picking up his jumper. "I'll be right back,"

He was heading to the door, which he opened, then he turned and paused in the door way.

"I'll be right back," he repeated, before leaving

Him saying the line, especially twice made me smile inside. Likely due to this being the ultimate death sentence signifier, if said in a horror movie, at least according to the movie Scream. It would have normally meant, he wouldn't likely be coming back, usually because the killer would have killed him. Yet even though he didn't die now, ironically, he didn't come back.

I now moved to lock the door. Then backing up a little, I ran my hands through my hair as Trish's worry flooded my mind. Then I slowly lowered my hands to my sides and tried to take slow calming breaths, while I waited. I glanced to the left and the scene ended. I knew what scene was running now; Abby and Jimmy would find Shea and Madison. They would discover Wakefield was free, and Danny had been last seen fighting him off. This likely meant only one conclusion to Danny's fate, he was dead. Abby would then tell Shea where to go. Follow the path, turn off at Nichols Road, by the old barn and eventually, you'll find a boat house with Sully and a radio. This was how I had found it to start with, I would be taking, mostly, the exact same route, including a bit of cross-country to get to Sully, when it was time. Yet while this scene was happening, the worse part for me, was having to stand there awaiting the arrival of Wakefield. My senses were on edge, as every sound made me want to take flight. Every fiber of my being wanted to just get out right there and then, but I couldn't. Yet with Trish's fears on top of my own, it was much more difficult. The thing was, she wasn't just worried about herself, but Henry too and that bastard didn't deserve her worry, he didn't deserve anything.

The scene returned to me. I was standing around, I put my hand to my face as I sniffed, for what was likely the one hundredth time since Henry had left. It was then I head a creaking, it told me someone or something had stepped onto the porch. I turned, and as I did I saw a figure approach the door. I could see clearly from the outline, who it was and I could even almost see him, most likely with that self satisfied smirk on his face. Trish however, had not seen Wakefield as many times as me and so, did not know it was him.

"Henry?" I called out, quietly.

The figure tried the door, but of course, it was locked. They didn't answer.

"Henry?" I called, again more loudly, but fear was now clearly present in my voice.

The door was rattling, the handle turning back and forth. Still no answer.

"Who is that?" Who's there?" I called, even though I could tell Trish had a feeling, which she didn't want to believe.

WHAM!

Wakefield kicked open the door. I gasped backing up.

"Oh, my God" I whispered, staring in horror.

I ran for Trish's open bedroom door. I heard his stomping footsteps, as out of the corner of my eye I saw him charge at me.

"Oh, my God!" I screamed, flinging myself through the door and then turning to slam it shut.

I locked it, just as he reached it and he then started trying to get in. He was kicking the door, as I looked around desperately for a way out. I ran to the window, whipping back the curtain and tried it. It wouldn't open, it was either locked or stuck, I didn't care. I turned; searching for something I could use to break the glass and spotted the table lamp. I grabbed it and taking a breath, smashed the end of it through the glass. I repeated it, removing a lot of the pane. I then used the end, to break off most of the sharp jagged bits that remained and dropped the lamp. I started to get out, then spotted a remaining jagged bit, which I bashed out with my hand. I then went for it, climbing and falling out the window and crashing into the bush below it, before rolling onto the ground. I was panting, but I picked myself up and I was off running like a shot. The scene finished, as I sat up slightly after getting out, and picked up again when I was running through the trees. I was holding up the ends of the wedding dress, as I ran barefoot into the dank misty woods. The ground was cold and wet, but right now I didn't care. As I ran, I found myself glancing back to see how far Wakefield was behind me. I never faltered a step. I missed tripping over several branches somehow, and I will never know how I did.

I knew the scene went back to Abby and Jimmy at some point, showing them reaching Trish and Henry's cabin and finding them gone, the door open and the window smashed. Yet when it was, I wasn't sure, as all I was concentration on was running. It felt like I had been running for ages and out of everything I could have tripped and slipped on, I had to slip on mud and then part of the hem of the dress did the rest. I fell hitting the muddy floor, but fear had me on my feet again in seconds. I charged on, hearing the steady thump of Wakefield behind me. I came flying round a corner and now I could see further up the path. I spotted the familiar figure, that Trish thought she could trust.

"Trish," Henry said, a hint possibly, of confusion in his voice.

"Oh, my God," I said, as I ran to him now.

"I've got you," he said, taking me in his arms, as I hugged him hard. "It's okay, it's okay,"

"I thought he killed you," I said, emotion in my voice, yet I was thinking I wish he had.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," he told me, trying to comfort me.

"Wakefield escaped," I started to explain, breaking the hug. "Henry, Wakefield escaped. We have to go,"

I was looking back; making sure he wasn't just standing there. Trish in fact, was actually wondering why he hadn't caught up yet.

"I know," he told me, calmly, I turned back to him with a look of confusion. "I gave him the key,"

I was staring at him, a mixture of disbelief and confusion on my features.

"What?" I said, never taking my eyes from him.

"Sully was right. Wakefield has an accomplice," he said, watching my reaction. "It's just not Jimmy,"

I was still staring, but now I began to back away.

"No," I started, giving him a look of disgust up and down. "No. Oh, my God,"

He moved and took hold of me, I was sort of struggling.

"Look, I know how hard this must be for you," he said, calmly.

"You're lying," I cried, pushing him away.

He still had hold of one of my arms as I twisted away.

"Trish, stop it," he said, like he was scolding a small child.

I fell to the ground and started to crawl away from him, still crying.

"Stop it," he repeated, coming along side me.

"Trish," he said, as he grabbed me by my hair and yanked me up. "Stop it,"

He had said the last 'stop it' angrily, as frustration with me had kicked in. I reached my right hand up and took hold of his arm, to stop him pulling my hair.

"Don't make this harder then it is," he continued, a little calmer.

I was still crying.

"It had to happen on our wedding night," he now started to explain. "I needed everyone here,"

I didn't say anything, I just continued crying while keeping hold of his arm.

"You see?" he asked, and Trish did.

"You killed them," I whispered. "You killed my father and J.D. Oh, my…Oh, my God,"

"I'm sorry," he said, I wasn't sure he meant it. "I'm sorry they had to go. It was part of the plan,"

He paused, I was filled with sadness, but also hatred.

"But I really wanted to give you the wedding," he added, finally.

"You bastard. You bastard," I said, turning slamming my right hand into his chest.

I then started hitting him.

"You bastard!" I yelled, for so long I had wanted to do this and call him that.

He pulled me back into his chest firmly, as I cried tears of hatred. That's when I heard it, the click of the folding knife which he had drawn from his pocket. Trish didn't though.

"It's not fair," he said, almost sadly, and then he stabbed me.

I gasped as pain shot through my left side. My crying had got quieter, as pain and shock flooded my senses.

"It's not fair," he repeated, as if that would make it any better.

I was shaking slightly now and I gasped as he pushed the knife in deeper.

"It's not fair," he said, for a third time.

He maneuvered us down to the ground, I barely was registering what he was doing. He turned me, my grasp slipping from around his neck. I could see his face now, as he cradled me in his arms, but I could feel the darkness calling. Finally my left arm slowly slipped from his shoulder, as the last breath left my lips and the darkness claimed me.

I gasped back, and the first thing I felt was pain. It was a mixture of the gash on my leg, Danny's death and Trish's death. I swigged the pain killer and hobbled away in the general direction of Nichols Road. Now it was time to save Sully, and I was going to have to use everything I had left. We had history and I had an idea of what I could use to get through to him. It all would come down to a memory, a blast from the past, a flashback.

Midnight, had come...

* * *

Ok, so thoughts people. Did we like it, was it scary, sad, exciting, creepy...I could go on lol. Next chapter will be up as I said in about a couple of weeks. So make my day and review. As always *Puppy Dog Eyes*!


	33. Chapter 33 I Love You, Always Forever

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything or anyone from Harper's Island, or anything you might recognise from the show. Neither do I own anything from Harper's Globe, or any other shows, or films, or songs, or products, I may make references to. I do however own Rebecca Jacobs and the idea of Death Jumping and all things related to Death Jumping.

Hi, thanks so much to HonoraryDAMember, Madison xxx, cobra1319, alternativecouture and Neon Jack for your reviews. **To HonoraryDAMember **I'm happy you enjoyed the chapter and I hope you enjoy this one. Sully's jump has arrived! **To Madison** here's the next chapter enjoy!** To Cobra** here is Rebecca and Sully's moment enjoy! To answer your question, there is two chapters left and since you ask I have decided to put this out there. There is a chance of a possible sequel to this story, so how would you guys feel about that? Would you want a sequel? **To alternativecouture **hope you enjoy this one too. **To Neon Jack** well here is a load of stuff that isn't all scene work. There is some though. Enjoy.

Right, so here is the chapter many of you have been waiting for. Now this chapter does include the lyrics of a wonderful song, which I do not own in anyway, but love all the same. **Donna Lewis-I Love You, Always Forever**. Hence the title of this chapter. I would recommend listening to this song, maybe while reading, or before, or after, just to give you a feeling for it. I think it would improve the appreciation of this chapter. Anyways your choice, now I'm not used to writing romantic stuff, so I hope I have pulled it off. Please forgive me if I haven't.

This chapter does have some language, so you are warned. I hope you will all be with me to the end, so without further ado, read on dear readers, enjoy and don't forget to review!

_

* * *

_

**Chapter thirty-three-I Love You, Always Forever**

_It was two days after Sully had come back, and we had had that argument before going for coffee. I was on my day off, and so was at my house. I had just made myself a cup of tea, put some music on, and sat down on the sofa to think. You see, I was writing again and the way I liked to write, was using music. I could play a song and imagine a scene out to it in my mind, then I could write that scene down. It helped me a lot, and so that's what I was doing. It would have gone on like that most of that afternoon, if it hadn't been for a knock on the door. I sighed and got up, turning the music down a little, and made my way to the door. I wasn't expecting anyone, so I had no idea who it could be, which is why when I opened the door, the look I gave the person there, was one of disappointment. Mainly because they had disturbed me from my thoughts, rather then due who it was, but they thought otherwise._

"_Hey..." started Sully, then he paused._

"_Hi," I responded, watching him._

"_Um, were you expecting someone else?" he asked, a strange expression on his face._

"_What?" I said, before realizing what I had done. "Oh no, it was just a surprise to find you there,"_

"_I see," he said, slowly. "I just thought I'd come and see you, but if now is a bad time…"_

"_No, not at all, come in," I said, giving him a smile. "I was just working…"_

"_I thought it was your day off," he interrupted, giving me a skeptical look._

"_Yes it is," I said, laughing at his expression. "I'm referring to writing as work, it's my career sort of,"_

"_So fishing is your past time?" he asked._

"_Well, I suppose," I said, giving him a look. "So, sit down, do you want anything to drink?"_

"_Um, coffee?" he said, as he started looking around at my house._

"_Sure," I said, then I paused. "Haven't you been here before?"_

"_Um, no," he said, as the song changed._

_It was playing ACDC's Thunderstruck. I smiled to myself, as I walked into the kitchen. I hummed to the song, as I made the coffee. Sully, who had obviously tired of sitting by himself waiting for me, now came through to the kitchen and stood leaning against the wall watching me._

"_So what did you come round for exactly?" I asked, making it known to him I knew he was there._

"_Well to see you of course, I mean, we don't have much time left before the end of the summer," he explained. "I like spending time with you,"_

"_Even when we fight?" I asked, still not looking at him._

"_We don't always fight," he said, coming closer._

_I opened a cupboard to take out the coffee, and the song changed to the next on the shuffle list. I smiled as it came on, it never failed to cheer me up and consequently I started singing to it._

"_Touching, discovering you," I sang, quietly, the drums then kicked in._

_Sully sat down the other side of the counter._

"_What is this song?" Sully asked._

"_What?" I said, looking at him. The first chorus had just started. "Oh, 'I Love You, Always Forever' by Donna Lewis,"_

"_Oh, right," he said, then he smiled. "You see, this is why I like you, you're different from other girls I know. You like songs no one has ever heard of,"_

"_Mmm," I replied, then went back to singing. "You've got, the most unbelievable blue eyes, I've ever seen,"_

"_What did you just say?" he asked, smiling._

"_Oh, I was just singing again," I replied, not looking at him. _

_He now got up and came round. He placed his arms round my waist, and rested his head on my shoulder. It felt wonderful, but I couldn't really let him know that._

"_What are you doing?" I asked, calmly._

"_Um," he said, pulling away slightly. "I was just being friendly,"_

"_Really, well it felt more like you were trying to dance with me," I remarked, watching his reaction._

_His right hand moved to the back of his neck, and he had a slightly uneasy look on his face. I knew the look well._

"_Um…" he said, his voice sounding less confident._

_I placed the coffee down and moved towards him. I took his right hand and moved it to my waste, and the other I took hold of, in my right hand. We danced slowly, while I looked at him and sang the words too him._

"_I love you, always forever. Near and far, closer together," I sang, as we danced slowly._

_He smiled and relaxed, as we danced. I was loving it, but the song was ending. I broke away from him and moved back to the counter. He disappeared out the room, I wondered where he was going until I heard the song start again. As I came through with his coffee and a plate of biscuits, I realized he'd put it on repeat. _

"_So you like it then?" I asked, giving him a look. "I wouldn't think it would be your type of song,"_

"_Well, actually, I do like it," he said, then he looked at me. "Don't tell Henry though," _

_I grinned._

"_Secret's safe with me," I said, cheerfully._

_We danced to it for quite a while, and with each time we played it, he learnt the words. It got to the point, we were singing certain lines to each other and some we'd sing together. It was a weird and wonderful experience. Weird, in the fact I never thought I would see Christopher Sullivan singing this song, and wonderful, as he seemed to love it as much as I did. In truth, it was our song._

So this was what I was thinking as I ran, more limped, in Sully's direction. I planned to reach him after he had sent Madison and Shea off, and before he got back to the boathouse. I knew now that as well as Donna Lewis's song being our song, that it did even more. It described the days of that summer, that Sully and I had spent together. From after and before the rescue by The Marlin, to the last few days before the end of summer party, the lyrics described them perfectly.

_**Feels like, I'm standing in a timeless dream.**_

_**Of light mists, of pale amber rose.**_

_Everything had felt like a dream. The very fact I was there, to the fact I was even spending time with Sully, was all surreal. Just being with him, felt like I was in another world, and so that summer was exactly as the lyrics described: A timeless dream._

_**Feels like, I'm lost in a deep cloud of heavenly scent. **_

_**Touching, discovering you. **_

_The smell of him was amazing too, when I was dancing with him, I could smell whatever he was wearing. At least I assumed that, as I have never known a guy to smell that good. Again as the lyrics suggested, we were discovering each other, and to have him hold me in his arms was just heaven. We had lain together on the sofa, watching films, and had fallen asleep. I trusted him absolutely, as if I hadn't, I couldn't have allowed myself to sleep there with him._

This is where the drums came in. I was getting close now, running, my heart pounding and memories flooding my senses.

_**Those days, of warm rains come rushing back to me .**_

_**Miles of windless, summer night air. **_

_Those days of summer were magical. The day we had headed up to the bluffs to have a picnic, and we were half way there, when it started raining. We had at first run for shelter, but by the time we had found some decent trees, we were soaked through._

"_This is crazy," Sully said. "It didn't look like rain,"_

"_Did you even check the forecast? It said possible showers," I said, laughing, as water dripped from my hair._

"_Does this look like a shower to you?" he asked, giving me a look._

"_Well," I said, coming out from under the tree and standing in the rain. "It looks like rain to me, but then it depends where you are in the world,"_

"_Why are you just standing there, get under cover," he said, shaking his head._

"_I'm already soaked, what's the difference," I said, holding out my arms horizontally, palms up and staring at the sky._

_I spun round, appreciating the rain, before going to him and pulling him out into the rain too. We started slowly dancing to silent music, looking into each other's eyes. He moved closer, our lips so close now…_

"_Guys, are you crazy?" called a voice, that made us jump._

_We turned to find Henry, JD, Abby and Jimmy all staring at us. I realized, it was Henry who had spoken._

"_No just enjoying the warm summer rain," I called, back, grinning._

_Sully looked sheepish and grabbed the basket of goodies, before we headed over to the others._

_Then there was the night we had spent partying on the beach, the first day I had met him. That windless summer night, were we had got close and he had fallen asleep with his arm round my waist. There was many other summer nights we had spent together as well, that fitted the lyrics._

_**Secret moments, shared in the heat of the afternoon. **_

_**Out of the stillness, soft spoken words.**_

_Well, if the time we had found the song wasn't a secret moment shared in the heat of the afternoon, then there were others. The time we spent chilling on the grass by the harbor, the day before the end of summer party. Or the second attempt at a picnic or even the time I had taken him up to the top of Point Fell Lighthouse. We had just stood together, the wind in our hair, admiring the view and saying nothing, enjoying each other's company. _

_As for the soft spoken words, he had told me more then once how he had felt about me. I had told him too, though I had had quite a bit to drink at the time and so had he. I doubt he'd remember me telling him it. _

Yet until that moment in the car with Cal, neither of us had ever said we loved each other. The closest we got to it, was singing the chorus of the song to each other. Though, I don't think he ever knew I meant what I was singing to him. In the distance now, I could hear the sound of a boat motor starting.

_**Say it, Say it again.**_

_**I love you, always forever.  
Near and far, closer together.  
Everywhere, I will be with you.  
Everything, I will do for you.  
**_

_**(Say it, Say it again)**_

_**I love you, always forever. **_

_**Near and far, closer together.  
Everywhere, I will be with you.  
Everything, I will do for you.**_

_The words said it all, at least for me. I meant it every time I sang it to him, it said all I wanted to say, and couldn't truly tell him. We sang this together, and it brought us closer. Well, I think it did._

_**You've got, the most unbelievable **_

_**blue eyes, I've ever seen.**_

_Well it certainly applied to both of us, yet I generally sang this line, as Sully's eyes were truly an amazing blue. The song fitted us almost too perfectly, and every time I heard it I would think of him._

_**You've got, me almost melting away.**_

_Well I totally agreed with this line. That man's touch, could easily make you melt. Especially at the moment when he was at his most un-Sully-ness, and his words actually meant something other then 'he was just attempting to get you to sleep with him'. Yes, I could have melted in his arms very easily. I was unsure if he could have melted in mine, so again I generally sang that line._

_**As we lay there, under a blue sky **_

_**with pure white stars. **_

_**Exotic sweetness, a magical time.**_

_By the time evening had come, on that day off, we had listened to the song more times then I could keep track of. Sully stayed over, and so because I was in the mood, we went up the embankment behind my house and up into the woods. There was clearing I knew of, that you could lie and watch the stars. So that's where I took him. We lay on our backs for several hours, talking about things in general. It was just nice and as we were alone, I didn't feel bad about cuddling up closer to him. He seemed to like it and I was happy, that he was happy. It was one of the best days I had had, and eventually we got too cold and headed back to my house. We made hot drinks and curled up on the sofa to watch something. It was then I suggested that since there was a TV in my room, why we didn't curl up on the bed, as it was more comfy. He nodded, and so up we went. We lay on my bed and watched a film, he had at first seemed a little uncomfortable, but then he relaxed. He moved closer to me, I knew what he was thinking. However much I wanted to give in, I just couldn't._

"_Please don't," I said, moving away slightly._

"_Why?" he asked, looking at me._

"_Because you're leaving soon," I said, slowly, getting up._

"_All the better," he said. "Something to remember me by. Plus, why do you still think we won't see each other again?"_

"_Look, don't spoil today," I said, sadly._

_He looked at me, I knew exactly what he was feeling._

"_Well, at least come and sit by me again," he said, quietly._

_I did and we continued the film. Even so, it was a magical summer. _

Sully generally sang those lines. Then it was the chorus again, I could hear it in my brain, as I approached the path to the beach. Reaffirming my certainty, of what I had to do. I saw him now, stood in the water, watching the boat go. I realized again, the camera angle for the viewers was my point of view. I slowed; as I couldn't be seen

_**Say you'll love, love me forever. **_

_**Never stop, never whatever. **_

_**Near and far and always and **_

_**everywhere and every…**_

_**Say you'll love, love me forever. **_

_**Never stop, never whatever. **_

_**Near and far and always and **_

_**everywhere and every…**_

_**Say you'll love, love me forever. **_

_**Never stop, never whatever. **_

_**Near and far and always and **_

_**everywhere and every…**_

_**Say you'll love, love me forever. **_

_**Never stop, never whatever. **_

_**Near and far and always and **_

_**everywhere and everything.**_

_It was what I had always meant to tell him, and as I stood on the docks watching him board the ferry, it played in my mind. I wanted to yell to him, I didn't want to have to wait eight years, I wanted him now. But I had to watch, I had to let him go. I had to turn down, every invitation he made for me to come and see him. I couldn't go, the risk of it changing something made me stay, and all I had left was the song and the memories. _

The chorus was the last part, until the song faded out. It was now or never, as I watched the blond haired figure start to come back up after seeing the little boat off. I took a breath and moved. He came up the path, round a large rock to his right, and walked straight into me. He jumped out his skin and stared.

"Jesus Sully! You scared the shit outta me!" I snapped, glaring at him.

He just stood there, he didn't say anything. He had a look on his face of hurt, confusion and shock. I softened my expression.

"Hey, look its fine, I forgive you," I said, he still said nothing. "It was probably my fault,"

He continued to stare.

"Sully, look I need to tell you something, and I also need you to do something for me," I said, watching him.

His eyes were glassy, and only now did I realize he was actually shaking.

"Hey, hey," I said, moving and pulling him into a hug. "Hey, come on, what's wrong?"

He then just started sobbing, and he hugged me back, hard. We were stood like that for a few minutes, before I was forced to break it, as I was short on time. Sully sniffed, and just managed to regain his composure.

"I can't believe you're alive, I thought you were dead," he said, his voice as rough as his appearance.

"I'm fine, still in one piece," I replied, with a small smile.

"But, Chloe and Cal, they're…" he started.

"I know, I tried, I really did," I said, looking him in the eyes. "Look, I need you to do something for me,"

"What exactly?" he asked, giving me a slight look.

"I need you to leave, you have to take this piece of paper…" I started.

"Have you lost your mind?" he interrupted. "One, there is no way off this island and two, I'm not leaving my friends,"

"No, I haven't. Look, there is a boat hidden near the boathouse," I continued. "You use that, it'll take you back to Seattle,"

"This is coming from the person, who refused to leave herself, because of her friends," he said, now anger rising in his voice. "You now, want me to do it?"

"Look, if you don't go then your friends will all end up like Chloe and Cal," I said, trying to remain calm.

"No, no way," he said.

"If you don't, you'll die, not just your friends," I tried, pleading with him.

"Does it matter? I don't have much left to live for," he said, sadly. "Danny's dead, I only have Henry, Trish and Abby left,"

"What about Jimmy, and…me?" I said, slowly.

"Jimmy? Are you serious, he's Wakefield's accomplice!" he snapped.

"That's another thing I wanted to say, Jimmy is innocent!" I snapped, back. "He's been set up!"

"How do you know?" he said, angrily.

"Well, think, first you all thought it was JD, then Charlie, now Jimmy," I explained. "None of those people are related to Wakefield,"

"Related…what are you saying?" he started, slowly.

I realized what I had said, but there was no going back.

"It doesn't matter, the point is, he's innocent!" I said, giving him a look. "So, what about me then?"

He gave me a look, but continued.

"You know the answer to that," he said, more calmly.

He turned and started to walk away.

"Maybe I do, but you don't," I said, now, he stopped and turned slowly to me.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, a confused look on his face.

"You've got, the most unbelievable blue eyes, I've ever seen," I said, softly. "You've got, me almost melting away,"

"What about our song?" he asked.

I smiled, giving him a look.

"What?" he asked, again, smiling a little himself.

"You said 'our' song, you remember it," I replied, still smiling.

"Of course, I remember," he said, the smile spreading across his features.

"The words, they say exactly what I have wanted to tell you. Ever since I met you," I continued.

"Which words?" he asked, curiously

"I love you, always, forever. Near and far, closer together," I sang, softly. "Everywhere, I will be with you. Everything, I will do for you,"

"Say you love me, love me forever. Never stop, never whatever," he replied, softly. "Near and far and always. And Everywhere and every…"

"Thing," I said, finishing the song.

"They're just words," he said, slowly.

"But, I mean them, I love you Sully," I said, never taking my eyes from his. "I always have, I always will,"

"You had your chance to say it in that car, and you didn't," he said, sadly. "You don't mean it, your just saying it to get me to do what you want,"

"I do, I love you with all my heart," I cried, coming closer. "I'm yours, always and forever,"

"No," he said, softly.

"Yes," I replied, taking him by the shoulders.

But he shrugged me off.

"Prove it," he said, quietly, before turning and starting to walk away.

I knew what I had to do, and I went for it. I walked right up to him and swung him round.

"Rebecca, I…" he started.

But I cut him off. I cupped his face, and kissed him with all the passion I had. He didn't resist, but kissed me back, just as passionately. I pushed him back against the rock, and he grasped me more tightly. The world around us, felt like it paused for that moment. We broke for air, only to dive straight back in. We broke a second time, and then we stood in silence.

"Is that enough proof?" I asked, finally breaking the silence.

He gave me a soft smile, seemingly unable to find the words to reply.

"I love you, Sully," I said, smiling.

"I love you too," he replied, quietly.

I grinned, and kissed him again.

"Now, please, you have to leave," I said, desperately. "I can't lose you,"

"You won't, but what about the others?" he said, taking me by the shoulders. "We can't just leave them, not with Wakefield out there"

"It would be just you leaving, I would stay," I said, slowly.

"No, I'm not leaving you, not now that I have found you," he said, something in his voice.

"Yes, you are," I said, firmly. "You have to have a little faith in me,"

"You sound like Danny…" he murmured.

"Please, you do this and everything is going to be alright," I said, looking him in the eyes. "I promise you, we'll see each other again,"

"You can't know that," he argued. "I have lost so much, I can't lose you too,"

"You won't, don't make me have to lose you," I said, he was giving me a confused look. "Look the paper explains all, please go,"

"But Wakefield," he tried.

"Go!" I pleaded.

He looked at me; he was fighting his own emotions.

"Ok," he said, finally.

"Thank you my love," I said, with a warm smile.

Then I took his hand and led him back round to the other beach, along it, past the boathouse, to where the boat was hidden.

We got the boat out and on the water. Then I asked him for his phone, and he gave me it.

"Are you sure you won't come?" he asked, sadly.

"I can't, now take care and go," I said, softly.

He made his way down, to where the boat sat on the shore. Then he paused and turned. He ran back up.

"I forgot something," he said, looking at me.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"This," he said, then cupping my face his kissed me once more, with all the passion he could muster.

I kissed back, not wanting this moment to stop, but it did.

"Be careful," he said, sadly.

"I will," I replied, stroking his face.

He then ran back down, pushed the boat into the water and got in it. He started it and off it went. We watched each other, until I couldn't see him anymore. Right there and then, I knew how Jimmy had felt when Abby had left.

The change occurred; white fire flowed in my veins and it more intense then ever. My skin tingled and pleasure rippled through my body. My sight darkened and then I stood as the man I loved. I took a breath and turned, heading into the boathouse. I now sat back down and picked up the mouth piece. The scene came.

"This is Harper's Island. Come in, Coast Guard," I said, into the mouth piece.

"This is San Juan Sector 324," replied the guy on the radio, he was the Dispatcher really. "Go ahead, Harper's Island,"

"Yeah I…I think I talked to you before," I explained, stress was taking its toll. "This is Chris Sullivan,"

It was weird to hear Sully say his full name, well almost full. To my left I heard the door open, and someone enter, I knew it was Henry, but Sully never heard it.

"That's correct Chris. Over," said the Dispatcher.

It was even weirder, to hear someone else call him by his first name. I wiped my brow. Henry was slowly coming into the boathouse.

"Yeah, well, listen," I replied, not really caring. "There's a small boat coming your way, heading east. Shea Allen and her daughter, Madison, are on it. You gotta pick them up,"

"Rodger that, Chris," responded the Dispatcher. "Small craft with two people heading east off Harper's Island. Over,"

I put my thumb to my forehead and took a breath, before lowering my hand and continuing.

"Yeah, rodger, whatever," I replied, the tiredness and stress evidently were getting to Sully more and more.

Henry was now watching me, I did my best not to shiver, due to his presence. After all, Sully still didn't know he was there.

"When the hell are you guys getting here?" I said, sounding a little snappy.

"I'll get back to you in a second with an ETA. Over," said the Dispatcher.

"Yeah, thanks," I replied, quietly.

I put the mouth piece down.

"Take your time," I said, quietly, sarcasm dripping from my words.

Henry, all the while, had been coming steadily closer. He now sighed, alerting Sully to his presence. I jumped, and swung round in the chair, fear lacing my features. He seemed to smirk at this.

"Henry," I said, slapping my hand on the desk. "Damn it. You scared the hell outta me,"

I got up and we embraced, I hated every second of it.

"Man, am I glad to see you," I continued, then we broke the hug.

"Did I hear right?" he asked, looking at me. "Shea and Madison got off the island?"

"Yeah. Look Wakefield escaped. I, had to make sure they were safe," I explained, shaking my head, my eyes were slightly glassy.

I was so proud of Sully, but it had always made me sad, that he had chosen to be the man he was at the wrong time. If only he had left, I wouldn't be having to do this jump. He would have been safe. Henry looked shocked, well, almost, like he'd never known Sully cared about anyone, but himself.

"Wait, what?" he said, now something in his voice. "Why didn't you go with em?"

"What, and abandon you?" I replied, shaking my head again.

Yes Sully, I thought, you should have left the evil bastard to rot!

"I'm…I'm impressed," he said, slowly.

"Yeah, yeah," I said, quietly, glancing to the side and back at Henry.

Sully was thinking Henry was mocking him.

"Seriously," said Henry, and then he said what he really thought, unbeknown to Sully. "That is quite possibly the stupidest thing you've ever done,"

He laughed and punched me playfully.

"Yeah," I replied, smiling a little and nodding.

Sully thought as Henry wanted him to, that he was joking with him.

"This is San Juan Sector 324," said the Dispatcher, I moved back to the radio and picked up the mouth piece. "Are you there, Chris? Over,"

"Yeah, I'm here with Henry Dunn," I said, knowing that this information would eventually lead Abby to the truth.

"Coast Guard chopper should be there in 45," the Dispatcher informed us. "Cutter's on it's way too. Over,"

"Okay, 45. We got it," I told him.

Henry picked up Sully's shotgun. I knew he was unloading it, but Sully never saw him do it.

"Rodger that, Chris. The chopper will set down at the marina," the Dispatcher continued. "Can you and Henry get there? Over,"

I looked at Henry, who nodded at me.

"The marina? Yeah you got it," I responded, as Henry now moved away.

"Hang in there, Chris," the Dispatcher told me. "We're on our way. Over,"

"Okay, thanks man," I said, thinking all the time, they would be too late. "Look, I appreciate it,"

I now got up and put the mouth piece down.

"Okay, what about Trish?" I asked now, Sully was wondering why she wasn't with Henry.

"She's somewhere in the woods. We got separated," Henry explained. "You really think Danny's gone?"

I shook my head sadly, I could feel Sully's sadness.

"He was fighting Wakefield, so…" I started, but that alone, finished the sentence for me.

"Okay," said Henry, turning away and then back. "Okay, first Trish, then we find Abby and Jimmy,"

He gave me, the now unloaded gun. I took it, glanced up, then taking a breath, and headed towards the door. Henry slapped me on the back, took one last glance at the boathouse, before following after me. We headed out the door and into the woods. I knew the scene now showed Wakefield dragging Trish's body through the woods, then it came back to us.

"Trish!" I called, my voice sounding rough.

"Trish!" yelled Henry, I could detect something in his voice.

We were walking along through the trees, on what wasn't really a path. I carried the unloaded gun at the ready, for me it felt a bit stupid and I'm sure it was a laugh for Henry, but for Sully, it was a bit of comfort.

"Hey," I said, glancing back at Henry slightly. "You sure this is the way she ran?"

"Yes," he replied, quietly, the tone of his voice suggesting 'how could I doubt him?'.

"It just doesn't feel like we're close to The Candlewick," I continued, thinking that's because my love, we're not!

"You know what I don't get?" said Henry, practically ignoring what I said. "How Wakefield escaped from that jail cell. He musta had help,"

"Yeah, but who?" I replied, still watching the trees.

"One of us. Had to be," suggested Henry, I knew he was toying with Sully.

"Well, Jimmy wasn't anywhere near the jail, and he's the only one I can buy," I said, disagreeing with what I was saying partly.

"What about Wakefield's kid?" said Henry, obviously enjoying himself. "He could have done it,"

"Then he's a ghost, cause there is no way in hell this guy slipped past us," I reasoned, knowing that he was walking behind me in fact.

"I locked Wakefield up," said Henry, darkly. "I could've slipped him the key,"

The thought then, actually crossed Sully's mind. It was perfectly possible, in fact unbeknown to him it was true. Henry couldn't see my face, but I knew from the show and from being Sull,y that he knew it was reasonable suggestion. The problem was, Sully didn't want to believe it, and so his brain blocked it out.

"Okay," I started, knowing Henry for a second thought Sully believed him. "For arguments sake, lets say this psycho has a son,"

Sully was now willing to believe that the ghost boy possibly existed, rather then Henry being the accomplice.

"Are you saying he's a whack job like his old man?" I asked, knowing it was a dangerous thing to say.

"Maybe he's just really pissed," suggested Henry, seriously. "The guy's got a lot to be pissed about,"

"No, we have a lot to be pissed about," I snapped, Sully's anger rising.

"Ah, but if his mom abandoned him, gave him up for adoption?" Henry reasoned. "Let him be raised by some loser family who never bothered telling him he wasn't theirs?"

"Life's hard. Grow a pair," I retorted, inside I laughed; I just loved that line.

"I know I'd be pissed. He was lied to his whole life," Henry continued, unbeknown to Sully, telling him everything. "If my real dad showed up, told me the truth, set me free, hell, I'd be grateful,"

We were still walking as he talked.

"I'd wanna help him get revenge," Henry finished.

At that, my face to on the expression of 'you are being seriously weird' and I turned to him slowly.

"Dude," I said, halting in my tracks and looking him up and down. "You're creeping me out,"

I shook my head and Henry nodded.

"You're right," he said, glancing off to his right before looking back at me. "Sorry,"

"Okay," I said, slightly breathlessly, while turning back.

We then continued walking.

"Trish!" Henry called, as he followed after me.

The scene now went back to Abby and Jimmy. It was the moment, that the Dispatcher told them that they had to meet their friends Chris Sullivan and Henry Dunn at the marina. But Henry, started a new conversation.

"You know, you were lucky that Rebecca left on the boat, otherwise she'd be stuck here with us," he said, it felt like he was testing me.

"Yeah, at least she's safe," I said, searching the trees still.

"Did you two make up, or is it still a bit one sided?" he asked, curiously.

"We never really fell out, I think we're good," I said, wondering where he was going with this.

"So, if we get outta here, will you go see her?" he questioned.

"I guess, if she wants too," I replied, slowly, noting he said 'if'.

"You know, it was originally Trish who wanted to get you two together," he explained, now. "She thought it would stop you eyeing her and her friends up,"

"Well, Trish has good taste," I retorted, I couldn't believe Sully was sticking up for me.

"She's pretty I'll give her that, but she's strange, always poking her nose in," Henry said, sneering slightly. "Always seems to be, a bit untrusting of me,"

"Hey, just leave her alone!" I snapped, feeling uneasy. "She likes you, you're her friend,"

Lies Sully, I thought, that's all lies.

"There's just something about her…" he started.

"Look, we need to find Trish, so I can get off this island and go see Rebecca," I told him, now. "So let's get going, or aren't you worried about your fiancée been lost in the woods with Wakefield around,"

"Of course I am," said Henry, something in his voice. "Trish!"

The scene came back, as the terrain became steeper.

"Why don't we just head to the Sheriff's station?" I suggested, as we made our way down the hill towards the flatter ground. "Trish went there looking for Danny,"

"Danny's dead," stated Henry, casually.

"You don't know that," I said, I gripped the gun a little tighter.

"So's Trish," Henry said, plainly.

I stopped, and turned to look at him. Sully's emotions were rising to the surface.

"I killed her," Henry continued, as if it was an everyday occurrence.

"Hey, shut up, man," I snapped, emotion in my voice. "Seriously. Just shut up,"

"I killed my brother too," he said, now ignoring me.

I looked at him, trying to read his features. Sully was desperate for this to be a sick joke.

"At the marina," said Henry, slowly. "In the rain. Remember?"

I was staring, Sully knew Henry well enough, to see he was being serious. Henry wasn't lying.

"Abby almost caught me," he finished.

I faced him now.

"Okay, what are you doing, Henry?" I said, shaking my head. "I don't…"

I was backing away, as he came forward.

"Coming clean. It's time to start a new life. You're my friend. You deserve to know before I..." he started, I watched him, still backing away as Henry still came forward. "Well, look, it's not like I killed them all. My Dad did a lot,"

"Your dad's dead. I went to his funeral," I said, emotion in my voice.

We'd stopped moving.

"What? No, man, not that guy," Henry replied, with a look of disgust. "Not that liar. My real Dad, John Wakefield,"

I was looking at him now, with hurt and disbelief and shock, my mouth slightly open.

"He's the only person who's told me the truth," Henry explained.

I glanced to my left and back.

"No," I said, half laughing and shaking my head. "You've been my best friend since junior high,"

Sully just couldn't believe what he was hearing, his entire world was crumbling.

"Yeah," responded Henry, simply, as he now removed his folding knife from his pocket.

"Oh, come on," I pleaded. "Henry, don't,"

"Sully," he said, looking at me, I heard him extend the blade fully.

I raised the unloaded shotgun now.

"Don't make me shoot you," I said, everything telling Sully not to.

He now waved the knife around as he spoke.

"I decapitated Reverend Fain," he told me now, and as he said it, I got a flashback in my own mind of that moment. "I harpooned Richard Allen,"

Another flashback hit me, his laughing face in the dark.

"Stop it," I ordered, backing away again, as once more he had started forward.

"I even stabbed Katherine in The Candlewick while everyone was running around looking for Madison," he said, as if he was talking about his holidays, and again another flashback. "Pretty exciting stuff,"

"Do you want me to kill you?" I said, the tone of my voice trying to warn him off.

He laughed and unlike Sully, I knew why. The gun wasn't loaded, and so Sully's threat was an empty one.

"Hey, here's something funny," he started, as if he was telling a joke. "Do you remember that money we found? It was Uncle Marty's. He wanted to invest in Malcolm's brewery,"

I was staring, the gun trained on him, still backing away.

"Be the big hero," Henry continued, lifting his arms up to exaggerate his words, and then dropping them again. "Save the day. I wanted Malcolm to find the cash, see what would happen,"

I shook my head. Sully's anger was building, all the things he'd said to Malcolm because of the cash, the fact Booth had died because of it. All that shit had happened, and Henry thought it was funny. So what Henry said next, was the last straw.

"He made good beer didn't he?" he said, with a small smile.

"You son of a bitch," I said, and pulled the trigger to be greeted by the empty clicking noise.

Henry grinned cheerfully and chuckled. I would never forget that grin, it would be forever engrained in my memory. He now pulled out the two shotgun shells from his pocket.

"Sorry," he said, but he didn't mean it.

I flipped the gun round, like Cal had done, to used the butt of it as a weapon. Even as I did it, I had heard Wakefield's approach.

"Hey, Dad," said Henry, casually.

I glanced down slightly, trying to see out of the corner of my eye, if anyone was there. I couldn't turn my back on Henry. I listened and although I heard Wakefield, Sully didn't.

"John Wakefield's right behind you," He said, pointing his knife in that direction.

I stared at him, refusing to take my eyes from him.

"How stupid do you think I am?" I said, hatred in my voice.

"Pretty stupid," said Wakefield, swinging up the sawn-off, he held in his right hand, to rest it on his right shoulder.

I turned in horror, and stared. I recognized the pump action sawn-off. It was Henry's. Henry now took his chance; he came up behind me and stabbed me in the right side of my lower back. Pain erupted through my body. Henry's left arm came round across my neck, in a sort of choke hold. He pulled me back, as I struggled and my grip loosened. I heard the shotgun hit the ground, but I didn't care at the time. I was gasping in pain and I was reaching up with my right hand to try and release his choke hold, while my left was round the back of Henry's neck. Wakefield just stood and watched, as if he was watching a sport. Henry maneuvered me then, so his mouth was close to my left ear.

"You never should've dogged Trish," he whispered, malice in his voice.

Then he brought the knife up and drove it deeper. There were tears in my eyes, and the fight was leaving me. The darkness called, as my grip loosened and I fell, in what felt like slow motion, to my knees and then to my right. The darkness took me, as I hit the ground face forward.

I gasped back, I wasn't far from the scene. I could see them through the trees.

"Time to ring the bell," I heard Wakefield say, and then he fired the sawn-off.

BOOM!

I knew Abby and Jimmy would have heard that. I knew they would come. Finally, all the jumps were done. Yet it wasn't over, I still had to fulfill that promise I had made, in fact all those promises I had made. For now though, all I could do, was watch, and wait…

* * *

So, how was that then? Romantic enough for you? Scary, sad...I hope you liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Did the song work? I think it did or at least I now can't listen to that song without picturing that scene. It's a lovely song and I hope you will all listen to it at least once lol. Well two chapters left and don't forget to give your thoughts on a possible sequel. Now you can tell me all your thoughts by as always pressing that review button! *Puppy Dog Eyes*


	34. Chapter 34 One Too Many

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything or anyone from Harper's Island, or anything you might recognise from the show. Neither do I own anything from Harper's Globe, or any other shows, or films, or songs, or products, I may make references to. I do however own Rebecca Jacobs and the idea of Death Jumping and all things related to Death Jumping.

Yay! 200,000 words! Whooo, cue *200,000 words dance*! Right, now back to the usual...

Hi, Thanks to Lance-Dusk, HonoraryDAMember, Madison xxx, cobra1319, becca85, Neon Jack, alternativecouture and January Raines for your lovely reviews. **To Lance**, I think I know what you meant by your review, hope you enjoy this chapter. **To HonoraryDAMember**, I'm really happy you loved it, I hope you enjoy this one too. As for a sequel well we will see. **To Madison**, here is the next chapter and we will see about the other stuff. **To Cobra**, thank you very much, I'm happy you liked it. As for sequels, as I have said we will have to wait and see. Now to answer your question. Rebecca has only aged in the dimension the case has set. She is really about 21, but when she starts the case we see she is eighteen. She can be any age she wants in any dimension, whatever gives her an advantage. This is her 39th case so she has been around a bit, so she is a well ranked Death Jumper. I hope that helps, I will explain after why this took such a while lol. **To Becca**, its good to have you back lol, I'm happy you would like a sequel. I have to say the song I used last chapter is one of my favs too. Now to your question, its quite difficult, I do love Sully, but I also like Shane, Jimmy, Trish, Cal and Chloe. I love them all really. I suppose my fav is Sully, but as for second it's a complete toss up lol. Hope you enjoy this chapter. **To Neon Jack**, I'm glad you enjoyed it. I have never read Love for Lydia, but I probably will some day. Enjoy! **To Alternativecouture**, I'm glad you like it, more Sully and Rebecca in this chap. Enjoy. **To January Raines**, it is always nice to get a new reviewer. I'm so happy you are enjoying it, it makes me more happy to know that you now see the show differently lol. Thanks again and enjoy this chapter!

Okay, so the reason this has taken me so long it first of all I had a geology report, I can tell you all isochron diagrams are not fun, then my friend decided to borrow Harper's Island off me, so I didn't have the material I needed. Along with that, I went home for the weekend. Got my HI DVDs back and then it was my 21st Birthday and party on the next weekend. So I finally have managed to write this. So I hope you will all forgive me. It is extra long and I really hope you enjoy it.

As for a sequel, it seems most of you are pro sequel. We shall have to see what occurs, there may or may not be a sequel. But, it's not ruled out is all I will say.

I do warn you about language and violence as always. So enjoy and read on. Only one more chapter to go, and don't forget to review!

* * *

**_Chapter thirty-four-One Too Many..._**

Wakefield moved Sully's body, kicking it into the undergrowth, just off the path. Yet Henry stopped him, and whispered something in his ear. Wakefield nodded, before dragging Sully back out again by a leg. Then after handing Henry the sawn-off, Wakefield left, plowing away through the shrubs, Sully's body lugged over his shoulder like some ragdoll. He was headed in the direction of the church, I assume, to go and hide himself in there. Obviously, he would hide Sully's body somewhere in there too. Henry hid Sully's empty shotgun, and then took his position in the middle of the path. He stood waiting for Jimmy and Abby to turn up, we both where listening for their footsteps.

Finally they appeared, Jimmy leading, with Abby close behind. The scene had started. Henry just stood there, still as anything.

"Henry?" said Jimmy, slowly, almost cautiously.

Henry seemed to pause for a moment before turning, swinging the gun round and pointing it at them. Abby and Jimmy both instinctively raised their hands.

"Whoa, whoa," she exclaimed, trying to calm the situation.

"Oh," said Henry, in relief, acting as if he'd expected someone else.

He took a breath, calming himself, not that he needed to.

"I just saw Wakefield," he explained, now. "He can't be far,"

"We just came from the boathouse," Abby stated. "Where's Sully and the others?"

"Haven't seen them," he replied, unknowingly setting up his downfall. "I've been looking for Trish. Have you seen her?"

"Henry…" Abby started.

Jimmy looked away and then back at Henry. His expression had changed, it was now full of sadness.

"Trish is dead," Abby said, slowly.

Henry sighed sadly, but it made me loath him more.

"Where?" he asked, a hint of anger present.

The scene had ended for a scene gap. Jimmy and Abby now lead Henry back the way they had come. I followed slowly, my senses alerted just in case something should go awry. As they came to the spot, the scene started up again.

"She was right here," Jimmy started, staring at the spot, before tuning to Abby who now stood to his right. "She was right here, right?"

Henry had moved passed the two and was glancing around, he turned to them.

"Maybe she's still alive, wounded," He said, I had just about had enough of his sick games. "We have to find her. Trish!"

"Henry. Henry we checked," Jimmy tried. "She was definitely gone,"

"Don't you tell me she's gone," Henry snapped, walking up to Jimmy and shoving him. "Don't you tell me she's gone, Jimmy,"

He was holding onto Jimmy's collar as he said this.

"Hey, Henry," said Abby, breaking the two guys apart. "It's true. You might not wanna hear it, but Jimmy's telling the truth,"

Henry may have sounded stressed and angry, but he was loving the fact it got him Abby's sympathy. I wanted to rip his head off, I was itching to kill him right there and then, but I would have to wait. It was not time yet. Henry glanced around and then made to set off again, but paused.

"We have to find her," he told them, before running off down the path.

"Henry!" Abby called, as she now followed him.

Jimmy followed last, yet I spotted the strange expression he wore on his face. The scene ended to show the viewers the fact that, back in the boathouse the Coast Guard was informing anyone of the imminent arrival of the rescue helicopter. Back with the others however, I was moving faster then Abby and Jimmy, and so was closer to Henry. There was mist in the trees and where I was, it was thick enough to dampen my clothes. I knew the scene had come back to us, as we reached the church. Henry came out of the misty trees first. He slowed his pace and now glanced behind him; to see how far behind the others were. I watched him with disdain, but I could bide my time. He continued, slower now, to the church. Abby and Jimmy now appeared out the trees, walking together. I watched from my spot, far enough to be hidden, but close enough for my sharp hearing to pick up the conversation.

"Doesn't it seem weird to you, Henry wasn't with Trish?" Jimmy asked, his expression still one of suspicion.

"You heard him," Abby said, no doubt in her voice. "He's been looking for her. They musta gotten separated,"

Jimmy looked at Abby, I had a feeling he thought, that she believed Henry could do no wrong. Yet, he also must have thought what he now expressed.

"I'd never leave you alone like that," he said, seriously.

Abby glanced at him in return, as another scene gap came. They both headed into the church after Henry. I was planning on waiting outside, not that I had much of a choice. Yet I knew what happened in there very well. I knew that the scene restarted, by the view point slowly moving down to show Trish's body lying on a table. Henry approached it slowly, staring at her. Abby and Jimmy approached slowly too, before standing a little way back and watching Henry. Then Abby came up to him.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, but as she had approached I knew someone else had begun to approach them all.

Jimmy only just heard them, but what made him swing round was the sound of the blade of the boarding knife. He only just managed to block the attack, shoving Wakefield to the side. Like that was going to stop Wakefield, who grabbed Jimmy and struggling to gain the upper-hand, propelled them both into the pews.

I heard the crash from my position outside, fear for my friends, rising in my gut. It didn't matter I knew what happened, just the thought of one of those bastards hurting my friends made my blood boil.

I knew Abby tried to get to Jimmy, but Henry stopped her out of fear of her getting hurt.

"No, no," ordered Henry, grabbing Abby's arm.

"Abby, get out of here," ordered Jimmy, I heard that too.

Wakefield was trying to overpower Jimmy, grabbing at him, pulling his t-shirt over his head. Anything, to get the advantage over the man, who was currently on top of him. Henry cocked his gun, as if he was going to shoot Wakefield, all part of an act he was still holding on to.

"Henry, wait," said Abby, a hint of fear in her voice.

Jimmy managed to kick Wakefield off him, and he made for a better position in the aisle. Yet Wakefield launched himself off one of the pews he'd climbed onto and landed in the aisle too. He grabbed the boarding knife, up off the floor. Armed once more, he resumed his attack on Jimmy. Jimmy now dodged the swipes, backing, and then crouching in the pews on the opposite side.

"Henry, now," called Abby, spotting a clear shot.

"I don't have a shot," replied Henry, stalling, lying through his teeth.

Wakefield swiped again, this time however the boarding knife got stuck in the wooden pew. Jimmy took his chance and shoved it up, unbalancing Wakefield. They were back to fighting again, but Wakefield easily overpowered Jimmy, who's strength was starting to ebb. He grabbed Jimmy, and physically threw him back into the aisle. Jimmy was now on the floor, seemingly winded, in the worst position he could be in. That's when they were all distracted, by the sound of the Coast Guard Helicopter flying overhead. I spotted it through the branches of the trees and froze, so they would not see me.

"Coast Guard, it has to be," said Abby, glancing up and then back at Jimmy.

"Abby, signal for help," said Jimmy, as he was crawling away from Wakefield. "Go,"

Wakefield grabbed him by his t-shirt, as Abby ran for, and out the door. Henry watched her go.

"Henry, she's getting away," snapped Wakefield.

Jimmy now stared at Wakefield, followed by Henry. Henry just stared back at Jimmy, no guilt present at all.

Abby came sprinting out the church. I watched, as she glanced up trying to see where the chopper was. She had the flare in her right hand, as she glanced about. In the end I think it was the sound she followed, as she raced back the way they had come. Yet I stayed put, Jimmy was still in the church and I wasn't about to leave him.

I knew Wakefield was dragging Jimmy back, but Jimmy had the other flare. It was on the ground in front of him as he was dragged back, and he reached for it and took his chance. Using the last of his strength he pulled the cap off, igniting it, and with a yell, rammed it into Wakefield's abdomen. He snarled in pain, and it gave Jimmy a chance to loosen Wakefield's grip on him. Yet Wakefield was stronger, and managed to deflect the flare into the curtains behind the screen, used to separate chancel from the nave. Jimmy managed to break free from Wakefield's grip, and he sprinted for the other door.

"Now finish it," snarled Wakefield, the flames burning behind him.

Henry raised the sawn-off and aimed it at Jimmy.

BOOM!

I heard it, above the noise of the helicopter, as I was so close. Fear caused my breathing to quicken, yet still I stayed put. I knew Abby was still looking for the chopper in the woods. I now saw Henry come sprinting out of the church, pausing for the merest of moments, before running in the direction Abby had gone. The scene now went to Abby again. Still I waited, and then I saw him. Wakefield, staggering slightly, headed out the church, which now had smoke coming from it. Yet, I knew the viewers never saw this. He paused, looking the way his son had gone, before heading off in a slightly different direction. He disappeared and only when I was quite positive he'd gone, did I move at all. I still watched the door, Jimmy had to come out before Wakefield died, otherwise the smoke wouldn't do him any good. I waited, getting tense, I had to see Wakefield die and at this rate I would miss it. Then finally, he was there, he staggered out the church, coughing badly. He didn't get far though, he made it to the grass where he collapsed to his knees. It was now I came to him.

"Jimmy, shit! Are you alright," I said, as I reached him and dropped down to his side.

"I'm fine, where's Abby," he rasped, taking gulps of fresh air.

"She went for help," I explained.

"Henry…Henry's the accomplice, he'll kill her," he rasped, trying to get back on his feet. "We have to help her,"

He got to his feet, yet, it was more or less only two seconds that he was actually on his feet, for the next, he'd hit the ground again.

"Jimmy!" I cried.

"Mmm," he murmured.

I could now see Henry's shot hadn't hit him, at least properly. A few bits of buckshot had, but otherwise he seemed fine.

"Jimmy, how come you didn't get shot?" I said, worrying about how much time I had.

I could hear Henry calling Abby. He must have found her about now.

"I think it glanced off me," he mumbled, while groaning. "But it must have caught me, cause the pain caused me to trip, and I think I hit my head,"

"So you knocked yourself out, and Henry thought he'd shot you," I said, understanding. "Look, I have to get those few little bits of shot out,"

"No, leave me, go help Abby,"

"Just let me do it," I said, knowing he was in no state to stop me.

I pulled up his shirt, there were five little holes around his left shoulder. I pulled out a first aid kit from my pocket, and took out the tweezers. Then quickly, I began to remove them.

The scene played, as I worked. I knew currently, Abby was starting to remember the flashback to the boat house. The part where, the radio guy had said he'd spoken to Sully and Henry.

Jimmy snarled as I removed the shot, but I moved quickly, I'd done this quite a few times before. I finally pulled out the last one.

"There, done," I said, relieved.

"Now, go help Abby," he said, forcing the words. "Save her, whatever you do don't let me down, don't let her die,"

"Ok, but I can't leave you here," I said, trying not to sound like I wanted to go.

"Just go!" he snapped, as his strength failed him and his eyes closed.

Back with the scene, Abby now remembered Henry had said he hadn't seen Sully, Henry's cover was blown.

I ran now, sprinting. I assumed Jimmy passed out, as Henry had to find him and tie him up. I just reached the spot in time, to see three figures stood. As I moved closer I heard the last bits of conversation.

"What's wrong?" said Abby, not knowing Wakefield was right behind her.

Henry held up his pocket knife.

"It's okay," he told her, like she would believe him. "It's over,"

"Over?" she whispered, I strained to hear.

Then he lunged, pushing her aside and instead stabbing Wakefield in the heart. The two men stared at each other.

"Not her," whispered Henry, Wakefield just stared.

Wakefield crumpled to his knees, Henry moved with him. Wakefield was gasping in pain. Henry withdrew the knife, and stood looking down at him. Wakefield was staring at Henry's knife, which now had his own blood dripping from it. Then he looked up at Henry and reached out with his right hand for him.

"Henry," he gasped.

Abby stood, looking between them, realizing something. I almost felt sorry for Wakefield then, but my hatred for what he had done was stronger. Henry just stared back, his face devoid of emotions.

"No, what…" mumbled Wakefield, or at least it sounded like that.

Wakefield was gasping, and I then spotted that Henry, had actually a sad look on his face. He looked almost sorry, that he'd had to kill his father.

Death was calling though, as Wakefield's mouth contracted in shock and pain. His left hand was putting pressure on his fatal wound. He slowly collapsed backwards, and darkness took him. John Wakefield, was dead.

Abby had watched the man, who'd killed her mother, die and now she looked at Henry, who was still looking at Wakefield's body. He then looked at Abby.

"Abby," he started, she had a strange look on her face.

"The way he looked at you," she said, realization spreading across her features.

"Abby," repeated Henry, worry in his voice.

"It's you," she said, realization turning to horror.

"He's dead. I finished it," explained Henry, as Abby backed away.

The sound of the helicopter could be heard.

"No, not you, Henry," she said, before turning and running, he gave chase. "Oh, God, it is-"

"No," he snarled, grabbing her by the back of the neck and throwing her to the ground.

She screamed, but grunted in pain, as her head hit the ground hard. The chopper past over head, but Abby passed out. The scene had ended for the time being, and there was a long time gap between it, and the next thing the viewers saw.

Anger flooded my senses, Henry must die for what he's done, I thought. I watched, as he tried to get Abby to come round. Calling her name, regretting the force he had used. He now kicked the flare away, and picked her up in his arms. He carried her back to the church, pausing when he reached it. I now saw the reason, Jimmy had managed to crawl a little further, before seemingly passing out at the edge of the trees. Henry stomped over, laying Abby on the grass, he kicked Jimmy over. He then bent down to see if he had a pulse, and upon finding one, he took his anger out on Jimmy, by kicking him again. He took out his knife, and was looking like he was going to kill him, when he paused. He put the knife away slowly, and I saw he had a smirk on his face. It made me shiver. He now had the problem that Jimmy might come round, before he got back, but then he spotted Patrick Lillis's cop car. He grinned again, and headed over to it. He opened the door, and searched around in the car. Finally, he came back with a pair of hand cuffs and the keys. He handcuffed Jimmy's hands behind his back, knowing full well that Jimmy was in no state to get far. Yet, he still punched him in the face for good measure. I hated him so, but now I needed to know where he took Abby, and eventually Jimmy, so I followed him. He set off carrying Abby once more, through the misty woods. I followed at a safe distance, still feeling uneasy, even though there was only one killer remaining. He walked for a good twenty-five minutes, before taking a right at a fork, which I knew the left trail lead to West Beach. Finally, I realised where it was he'd taken her. It was a house not far, from the one that the Mill's had lived in for a while, before moving to their other house. The Mill's original house, was in the flashback at the beginning of episode thirteen. I should have known; as Henry died on the same beach from the flashback. This house had recently had work on it. It was a summer home for some rich city couple, who liked to come for holidays, or rent it to folk. The locals, mainly Shane, had never much liked the couple. They were 'townie bastards' as Shane put it, because they thought they were better then the locals. I waited near by, so I spotted Henry go back out for Jimmy. I followed him again, when he brought him back, to the tool shed in which he imprisoned him. Jimmy was still out cold, so Henry had no trouble from him. I knew now, I had to wait, and I had found out the length of time I had to wait from the DVD extras. It was one of the featurettes, in which the actor who had played Jimmy, had jokingly complained his character had to be stuck for two days in a shed. I knew I could do nothing yet, so I followed Henry back as he began his tasks to make it look like they were all dead. I took my chance to sneak back to my house then, and turned on my defense camouflage. This meant when the FBI agents came scouring the island, they would look and see nothing here. No house, nothing.

As I sat in my kitchen, eating something for the first time in a few days, I felt a wave of tiredness wash over me. I hadn't slept in more then forty-eight hours, and it was taking it's toll. Once I had finished my sandwich and tea, I went upstairs, had a hot bath, and got into some clean, warm pajamas. I knew everything would kick off on Wednesday, so for now I was going to get some sleep.

When I woke, the clock on the bedside table read 11.03am. Welcome to Tuesday, I thought. I had gone to bed the earliest I ever had in my life, well 5.30pm was early for me. I now got up and showered, still not feeling clean. Once I was dressed and my hair dried, I headed downstairs for some brunch as it could be called now. It was while I was eating this, that I spotted the FBI agent stood at the top of my drive. He was a short guy, he had short brown hair and he stood there staring, his hands in his pockets. Eventually one of his colleagues called him away, and the two headed off up the hill in the direction of The Candlewick.

It had been unnerving how long he had stood there, looking. I was actually relieved he was gone. Taking a cup of tea, I now headed up to my spare room, where my computer was still set up for Skype calls. I pulled out my satellite phone and rang someone, I assumed would be up by now and willing to take my call.

"Hello,"

"Hey, Malcolm, turn on the video call," I said, cheerfully.

"Rebecca, wow, sure," he replied, as his grinning face came into view. "How are you? When are you coming back?"

"Fine and soon hopefully, now first of all I…" I started.

"Oh, yes of course," he interrupted, knowing what I was about to refer to. "Everyone got here fine, Sully, Trish, Danny, Cal and Chloe,"

"Maggie, Charlie, Nikki and Shane too?" I said, giving him a cheeky grin.

"Yes, them too, so something tells me that's not all you rang for," he said, raising an eye brow.

"Too true, can you get Ben to set up a Skype call and get everyone you can, without waking anyone, in the room for a chat?" I asked, smiling sweetly at him.

"Yeah, sure," he replied, his picture started to jump, as he went looking for Ben. "Your not gonna get to talk to anyone you sent after Charlie. They're all still asleep, as far as I know,"

"Well it's to be expected, you found Ben yet?" I said, sitting down on the spare bed.

"Yeah, just spotted him," said Malcolm, but his picture stopped moving suddenly. "Hey, are you ok, man? What you doing up?"

I heard a voice grumble in the background. Something along the lines of 'mind you own business', although it was phrased slightly differently.

"Hey, look, well if you go up to room 26, we're about to start a chat with Rebecca," explained Malcolm, carefully.

"Whatever, man," responded the person, who obviously got up, as their voice became clearer.

Mal moved further, and now he caught up with Ben.

"Ben, got Rebecca on the line," said Malcolm, the phone having become still again. "She says can we set up a call?"

"Yeah, sure," replied Ben, cheerfully.

"Okay, you got that, Rebecca?" asked Malcolm, holding the phone up, so I could see him better. "We'll see you in a few minutes,"

I nodded and clicked off. I now sat sipping my tea, and wondering who Malcolm had been surprised to see up. Yet even before the Skype ringing tone had started, I had worked out; from their response to Malcolm, the likely candidate. I answered the call, and as the webcam kicked in, I was greeted by Ben's handsome face.

"Hey there, you're, um, looking…" Ben started, but seemed unable to find the words.

"I know, lets not go there," I said, knowing my current state was not easy on the eye.

"So, um is it just you?" I said, unable to see anyone else currently.

"The others are just coming, and…" He said, but before he could finish, another voice interrupted.

"I'm here too you know!" snapped a familiar grumpy voice.

The camera swung round, as Ben repositioned it, to reveal a very tired looking and grumpy Shane. It had been obvious from the way he'd spoken to Malcolm, that it couldn't be anyone else.,

"Shane, you should be resting," I said, concern in my voice.

"And you should be here and not still on that rock with two bloody psychopaths!" he snarled, back.

"One now actually, and I don't care, now go back to bed!" I said, raising my voice.

"Make me!" he snapped, giving me a look.

I could see the others starting to come in.

"Really, Shane," I said, shaking my head

I now noticed, that Ben had left a wide gap between him and Shane.

"It's good to see you, Rebecca," said JD, with a smile as he came and sat down. "Can I tell them who the other murderer is?"

"Didn't Trish or Sully say something?" I asked, concern spreading across my features.

"My daughter was very subdued," said Mr Wellington, seriously.

"As was Sully," added Malcolm. "Neither of them would say much, and they're still pretty much out of it at the mo,"

"Well, I really shouldn't tell you, not if they were struggling with it…" I started, carefully.

"Just spit it out, tell us who the bugger was that played us!" snapped Shane, anger clearly present in his voice.

Everyone, even though they seemed slightly nervous of Shane, seemed to agree.

"Look, I would, but your not all there, and as I'm gonna Skype you later, when hopefully you'll all be awake, I'll most likely tell you then," I argued, angrily. "Now I came on here to talk to you in general. Not to get the third degree!"

I looked around at their faces, they were worried, I knew that, but they had no right to treat me like that.

"Now, will someone please take Shane back to bed," I said, determined that he should get more rest. "Before he falls asleep in that chair,"

"I'm fine," snapped Shane, glaring at anyone who made a move.

"Your attitude says otherwise," I remarked, giving him a look.

"I'll do it," said JD, with a smirk.

"Now, that's not even remotely sensible to suggest that, JD," I said, rolling my eyes.

It was then that Kelly spoke up.

"I'll do it then," she said, making her way confidently to Shane.

Shane gave me a look of 'you can't be serious', but I returned his look.

"As I said, I'll be Skyping later, Shane. You won't miss anything important," I said, calmly. "Please, just go and get some more sleep,"

He sighed and pushed Kelly away.

"I don't need to be escorted," he growled, at her.

She watched him leave the room, before turning to me again.

"Just go and make sure he goes to his room," I asked, her with a sigh.

She nodded and disappeared from view. We talked for a while, until Kelly came back and told us that Shane had done as he had been asked. She told me the reason she had taken a while, was she had waited to make sure he didn't come out again. We then spoke about how well the plan in Seattle had gone, and how impressed I was with everyone involved. They told me it was nothing, that they had enjoyed it a bit even. Yet Darryl and Tyra thought otherwise, for them it hadn't been that great. I apologised to them, yet I don't think they believed me, before I told them all to take it easy, and that we'd talk again around seven-ish.

I now went to watch the FBI agents doing their work. They of course, didn't know the island as well as I did, which is likely why they never found Henry, Abby and Jimmy. They checked the main areas, photographing the scenes and the bodies. They took evidence, made notes and checked out the remnants of the burnt out church. The fires now having died down, the building still smouldered in places. Yet it wouldn't matter how much evidence they took, because all of it, would be exchanged, altered and replaced by the Panel's crew, once the case was finished. They would make it so it seemed, an entirely different load of people died there, people who never existed. They would even change the memories of the agents who worked the case, yet how they did that, I wasn't sure.

I also went to check on the others. Abby, I knew, was still unconscious, but Jimmy now happened to have come round. Yet however much I wished to talk to him, when I got there, Henry was in the shed too. He was talking to Jimmy, while pacing, telling something that seemed to distress Jimmy a great deal. Even though he was gagged, I could see the pain in his eyes, and it was not physical pain, but emotional pain. If I could, I would have gone in there and then and dealt with Henry, but I couldn't. All I could do was watch Jimmy suffer, but I knew soon enough, I would get to make Henry pay.

I got back around quarter past six, made myself dinner and more tea and headed upstairs again. This time when I Skyped at seven, everyone was already in the room. As the picture loaded, I was greeted by faces, who hadn't been there earlier.

"Hey Guys, good to see you all awake," I said, grinning at them. "Although some of you don't look entirely with us,"

"Sorry," replied Sully, sleepily. "Still a bit groggy,"

"No worries, so how are we all?" I asked, scanning their faces.

Good, fine, could be better, came the replies back.

"So what's going on over there?" asked Andy, from further back in the room. "It's just there have been a few items on the news about it all,"

"Yeah, there saying that there has been only a few survivors," added Charlie.

"Yeah, they'll mean a few of the locals and Shea and Madison," I responded, carefully.

Trish looked up now; she had been sat at the back, her head resting on her father's chest. He had his arms around his daughter, she had seemed to have been dosing.

"Shea and Madison are okay?" she said, looking at me. "How did they get off?"

"I sent them off in a little boat," said Sully, turning to her. "I thought it was the right thing to do,"

"Thank you, Sully," said Trish, a small smile forming on her face.

"Yes, thank you, Mr Sullivan," said Thomas, a slight smile graced his lips.

"Right, on the subject of Shea and Madison. Tomorrow they will be in the Abraham Lincoln Building, otherwise known as the Seattle FBI headquarters," I started, seriously.

"We know what it is," said Ben, giving me a grin.

"Well they'll be in there till about ten am, so I need some of you to go meet them," I explained. "So probably all Wellingtons, that includes Richard. If anyone else wants to go, Danny or Sully etc., then sure, but try not to get seen,"

"What do you want us to do?" asked Richard, glancing at Thomas.

"Just bring them back to The Black Swan, they have rooms there too," I informed him.

"What about Robin?" asked a slightly pained voice.

"Brent? Are you okay?" I asked, concern returning to my voice.

"Yeah, still a bit sore though," he said, moving more into view.

"Didn't you get checked out by someone," I said, concern being replaced by slight annoyance. "Or did you ignore that instruction in your letter?"

"No, I did get checked out," replied Brent, his breathing was slightly uneven. "They sent me away with pain killers,"

"Well," I said, now turning to Cal. "Cal, can you do me a favour and also check him over?"

"Yes, sure," replied Cal, with a nod.

"Robin, is in Seattle at the moment, if someone other then Brent and Sparky would do me the favour of calling her," I said, again scanning the faces I could see. "Then it would be helpful,"

"I'll do it," said Richard, quietly.

"Thanks, Brent will give you the number," I said, nodding

"What do I tell her?" he asked.

"I don't know, make something up, but whatever it is, you have to get her to come to The Black Swan," I said, with a smile. "That okay? I'm sure you can think of something, Richard,"

A slight snore, interrupted the discussion then. I spotted the reason immediately.

"Danny?" I called, down the microphone. "Are you with us?"

"Hey, Danny," said Sully, jogging his friend. "Wake up, man,"

"Mmm, oh, sorry," Danny mumbled, sleepily.

"I'm tired too, I think a lot of us are, but we need to stay awake," said Sully, kindly.

A few people yawned, proving Sully right. I then spotted Shane, sitting with his arms crossed.

"So, Shane, feeling better after that nap?" I asked, slightly smugly.

"I'm fine, it didn't make much difference," he replied, a hint of defensiveness in his tone.

"If you say so," I replied, with a sigh.

"So, we gonna find out who the other bastard killer is?" he continued, never taking his eyes from mine.

I saw Sully cringe and look at his shoes and Trish glanced at Shane, before cuddling closer to her dad. JD sighed and glanced at my face on the screen.

"Look, I know I was gonna say it, but I think personally, it's better said to your faces. I have much to discuss and explain when I get back from Harpers," I said, holding Shane's gaze.

Nikki who had been sat rather quietly, like quite a few people in the room wearing a tired expression on her face, now chose to speak.

"When are others, Abby, Jimmy and Henry coming back?" she asked, quietly.

I saw Sully cringe more, at the mere mention of Henry's name.

"Tomorrow, it's on your time table sheets in your rooms. You can all go to greet them, but make sure you don't get seen," I explained, now, being careful how I worded it. "They may be taken for medical attention, so they may not come straight back to the hotel. They'll likely be met by some people, they'll tell you lot what's gonna happen,"

"Why won't you be there?" asked Beth, as she sat up in her chair.

"Yeah, I thought you said you'd be coming back too?" added Sully, he seemed to be struggling a bit, to stay awake.

"I'm not coming back with them, I can't," I replied, slowly. "I'll be coming back after them, there'll be no less then an hour between us,"

"Oh, good," said Chloe, now smiling. "Cause we all miss you, and have lots of questions. Plus you promised me I'd have that…um…item back,"

"You mean this?" I asked, holding up her diamond engagement ring.

"You gave her that? After all we went through to get it back," exclaimed Cal, waking up a little. "I thought you'd told me you put it somewhere safe,"

"Well, it is safe with Rebecca," argued Chloe, a hint of anger in her voice.

"Look, hey, that's the other thing I'll do when I get back. You're not the only people I have stuff to return to," I said, quickly before I caused a fight.

I knew emotions where higher, due to people still being tired.

"Look, you'll get your ring back, however I do it, trust me," I continued, calmly. "Now everyone's tired, and you all will be for a few days, maybe up to a week. Your bodies need time to sort themselves out, just try and get as much rest as you can,"

"Sorry," said Cal, more calmly. "I know, your right,"

"Oh and make sure you eat and drink. Now you should all go and get some dinner as it's gonna be served at half seven," I finished, waving my hands at them to go. "Then just take it easy, okay?"

I saw Sully give a look to Danny, who nodded.

"Yeah, come on guys," he said, while yawning. "Let's go get something to eat, we'll leave the chat on, in case anyone still needs to talk,"

Everyone, even those who didn't know about Sully and me, seemed to get Danny's hint and left a bit quicker.

"So, how are you then, love?" I asked, giving him a warm smile.

"Tired, really tired," he replied, with a sigh, then he smiled. "But, so glad to see you,"

"Did you not sleep in the boat on the way back?" I asked, curiously.

"Yeah, after you'd disappeared from view, I read that letter. Then I found I reread it several times," he started, to explain. "I didn't want to believe it, but I knew you wouldn't make up something like that. I then ate and drank some of the stuff in the boat, and lay there continuing to read it,"

He paused; as the door opened behind him.

"Sorry to disturb you, I was wondering if you wanted anything to eat Sully?" asked Danny, peering round the door.

"It's…" Sully started.

"Yes Danny, Sully will have something to eat. Could you be a darling, and go get him something?" I interrupted, before Sully could refuse food.

"Sure thing," replied Danny, grinning as he left the room.

"You need to eat, love, keep your strength up," I said, giving him a disapproving look.

"I'm not that hungry, but fine," he said, sighing and sinking further into the chair.

"So, as you were saying," I said, indicating him to continue.

"Right, so I was lying there and I must have fallen asleep shortly after, cause I don't remember anything until I heard voices calling my name," he continued, slowly. "I woke up to Malcolm, Danny, Booth, Cal and Chloe all peering down at me. They all seemed really concerned,"

"Probably, cause you occasionally are a heavy sleeper and its hard to wake you up, maybe they thought something was wrong," I suggested, calmly.

"I can tell you, it scared the life out of me to wake up to faces of people I thought were dead," he said, giving me a look. "Maybe some forewarning in that letter of yours, could have been useful!"

"Don't tell me you thought you were dead too, when you saw them?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"It may have crossed my mind," he said, grinning slightly, before yawning.

There was a knock at the door, and Danny entered carrying a tray with food, a glass and a jug of water. He placed it down carefully.

"There we go," he said, the tiredness clearly present in his voice.

"Danny, can you do me one more favour?" I asked, sweetly, trying not to be patronizing.

"Go on," he said, with a smile.

"Can you stay and make sure he eats it?" I said, carefully, while watching Sully.

"Oh, come on, really?" said Sully, giving me his 'you can't be serious look'.

"Absolutely," said Danny, the grin on his face widening.

"Guys this ain't funny," moaned Sully.

"Your facial expression is," I said, giving him a wink. "It's only cause I'm concerned,"

"Yeah, she cares about you, dude," added Danny, giving Sully a look.

"Fine," he said, giving in.

We sat with him while he ate and drank his fill. He first picked at it, but in the end his hunger got the better of him and he just ate it normally. I was happy to see him eat, Danny too, seemed happy his friend had got his appetite back. We did have to slow him down a little, so he wouldn't make himself sick, but otherwise he was fine. Once he'd finished, Danny bid us goodnight and left the room.

"Feel better?" I asked, watching him lick his fingers.

"Mmm, feel sleepier," he said, his voice sounded funny.

"Have we regressed?" I asked, giving him a look.

"Funny, I'm just really tired and I really wish you were here," he said, slowly.

"Why?" I asked, curiously.

"Why? Because then I could cuddle up to your warm body and sleep," he replied, giving me a sleepy smile.

"Well, I'm on a bed aren't I?" I started, smiling back. "Well, I assume this computer is on a bed,"

"Yeah, so?" he said, not following.

"Well, move the computer slightly and use the bed, love," I said, stating what to me was the obvious.

"I can't sleep in here," he said, giving me a look.

"Sure you can, no one will mind," I said, coaxing him. "Come on, just try it,"

"Okay, fine," he said, too tired to argue.

He moved the computer to the left side of the bed, so it faced the right side. He then took off his shoes and more or less, collapsed onto the bed. He let out a sigh, and shifted slightly to get comfy.

"There we go, how's that?" I asked, now able to see his face, as he turned the computer more to him.

"Okay, so you were right," he said, he let his eyes close. "Now it feels like your lying next to me,"

"Really, well get some sleep, I'll see you tomorrow," I said, adoring how sweet he looked half asleep.

"Don't go," he murmured, forcing his eyes partly open. "At least stay until I fall asleep,"

"I suppose, you want me to stay signed in all night, and into tomorrow morning," I said, giving him a look he'd never see, as his eyes had slid shut again.

"Only if you want to, but it would be nice," he murmured, a slight smile on his lips.

"Fine then, but you better get some sleep," I said, sounding a bit like a school teacher.

"That's not going to be hard…" he mumbled, quietly, the smile fading from his face.

I watched him fall asleep, and once I was sure he was quite gone, I rang someone else to help me.

"Hey Booth," I said, quietly down the phone.

"Um, hi, why are you whispering," he said, he must have pressed the video button, as his face came into view.

"I need you to do me a favour," I explained, in a whisper. "If you come up to room 26, quietly mind, you'll see why I'm talking quietly,"

"Okay," he said, sounding unsure, but he did what he was told.

I heard the door creak open, both though the computer speakers and the phone speaker.

"Ah, okay I got you," said Booth. "What do you want me to do?"

"Put a cover over him, or get him under the sheets, just make sure he won't get cold," I said, softly.

"Right," said Booth, quietly.

He clicked the phone off and pocketed it. He now came into the room properly, round to the right side of the bed, behind Sully.

"Hey," he whispered, to my picture on the screen.

"Hi," I whispered, back with a smile.

He actually managed to get Sully under the covers without waking him, which I thought was a miracle in its self. When he saw my expression at his success, he smiled.

"Oh it's nothing," he whispered, simply. "The amount of times I have had to get one of the guys into bed, or under the covers, after they'd passed out on top, after a drinking session is countless. I'm an expert at it,"

I grinned.

"I'm not sure if that's a bad thing, or a good thing," I whispered. "Thanks though, Booth, oh and can you turn the light out when you leave?"

"Sure, no problem," he replied, quietly. "What about the curtains?"

"Yeah, those too, that would be great," I said, impressed with Booth's ingenuity.

He drew the curtains and gave me a wave. Then he vanished from view, the light clicked off and the door shut quietly. Sully shifted slightly in his sleep, but didn't stir. I smiled, I could sit here for a while, but I needed to get up early. I planned to go see Jimmy, before everything got going tomorrow, which meant I had to be up early to make sure Henry, or Abby for that matter, would not interrupt my conversation with Jimmy.

I eventually went to bed and woke again at seven. It was the first of October, but I knew it as the day when Henry would get his just deserts. I popped into my spare room, and glanced at the screen. The sun coming through the curtains, had made the room at The Black Swan a little brighter, and I could see Sully was still sleeping. He had again shifted slightly, but at least he seemed to be peaceful. I watched for a few minutes, before going to get some tea. Once I was ready and had had some breakfast, I headed out in the direction of West Beach. I reached the house where the others were, by about quarter to nine. I crept past the house and down to the tool shed. As I had passed the house, I had spotted Henry, but he didn't look as if he was planning to come out. I approached the shed quietly, and peered in the window. Jimmy was on the floor, his head resting on his chest, he seemed to be sleeping. I now entered, the door swung more then I expected, and I only just stopped it from clattering into the wall. Jimmy didn't move, I now moved towards him.

"Jimmy?" I said, quietly. "Jimmy? Hey!"

His head rolled sideways and up, and his eyes flickered open. He squinted at me and then his eyes widened.

"Hey, it's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you," I said, coming down to his level.

I carefully pulled down the gag, so he could speak.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, his voice rough. "Are you gonna free me, cause you'll have to pick the lock.

"I wanted to talk to you," I said, carefully, ignoring his question as to freeing him. "I thought there were things you should know,"

He was studying my face, then his expression changed to one I wasn't sure of.

"What? Like how you failed to save anyone, how you failed me?" he said, his tone slightly harsh.

"What are you on about? I haven't failed you," I said, not understanding. "Look, I wanted to show I trust you, so I was going to tell you that everything is not as it seems,"

"Yeah, like for instance the fact you're in league with Wakefield and Henry?" he snapped, giving me a look. "I mean, at this moment, it's not a crazy suggestion,"

"No, of course not, Wakefield's dead anyway," I said, raising my eyebrow and shaking my head. "No, I am trying to tell you that apart from one slight mistake, no one is dead,"

"Have you lost your mind, everyone is dead, Abby too," he spat, angrily.

"Abby? Abby isn't dead, she's up in the house unconscious, but alive. She's up there with Henry," I said, calmly. "Look whatever Henry may have told you, Abby's alive,"

"He killed her, I told you to protect her and now she's dead. Abby's dead because of you!" He said, watching my reaction. "Oh and Sully, the guy you loved, who wanted me dead, Henry killed him too!"

"Abby's not dead!" I snapped, slightly, then continued. "And I know about Sully, but technically it wasn't him. He's alive, so is Shane and Nikki, even Kelly,"

"Either your mad or in denial, plus anyway if your not in league with Henry, why aren't you freeing me?" he asked, to be fair he had a point, I couldn't avoid it again.

"Look, I came here to talk, and as for freeing you, it's not my job," I tried, to explain. "Someone will free you later,"

"Okay, so why were you sneaking around the sheriff station, if you weren't freeing Wakefield?" he said, now, clearly the fact he was tired and in pain was giving him trust issues.

"I was moving to a better position, I needed to get Danny alone," I said, before realising how bad that sounded.

"What to kill him?" he sneered, he reminded me of Shane.

"No, to exchange places with him," I said, seriously.

"Don't mess with me, Rebecca. You know, I thought you were my friend," he said, slowly. "But now, I don't know who you are, you might as well be dead to me,"

"You don't mean that, Jimmy," I said, trying to keep the hurt from my voice. "You're tired and in pain. For some delusional reason you believe Henry over me and think Abby is dead…"

"She is, why would he keep her alive?" interrupted Jimmy.

"Because he loves her, just like you do," I answered, truthfully. "Look, my main point is everything's gonna be okay, you'll see,"

"So your asking me to believe, that you somehow replaced everyone and they're all alive. That Henry didn't kill Abby cause he loves her, and that even though I'm handcuffed to a post, that everything is gonna be alright?" he snapped, giving me an incredulous look.

"Well, I suppose, yes, I mean you kept asking me to trust you with the truth and I give it to you, and you act like this," I argued, now. "And you wonder why, I wouldn't tell you,"

"I saw people die," he argued, back.

"No, you saw me die," I said, trying to get him to understand. "For instance it was me who put your shoulder back in,"

"Stop lying!" he snapped.

"Oh, and why would I sneak in here if I was with Henry? Huh? Why?" I tried, now, if he wouldn't believe the truth I wanted him to at least believe I was on his side.

"Cause you and Henry are trying to mess with my head," he said, angrily. "I mean, how long have you known Henry was a killer? Truthfully, if you're my friend, you'll tell me,"

I knew it was a trick question, but I cared about him, so I told him honestly.

"Since before I ever met him, I always knew this was going to happen," I said, sadly.

"Just get out, if your not going to help me, just leave me to die," he snapped, fury in his tired eyes.

"You don't mean that," I cried, looking sadly at him.

"I do!" he replied, harshly.

"I'm sorry, Jimmy, but whether you believe me or not you will see I'm right," I said, calmly, tears glistening in my eyes. "Abby is alive, you'll see, and so are the others. Henry will die, and all this will be over,"

"I can't believe, after all these years, you'd do this to me! It's as if you never really cared about me!" Jimmy spat, his look alone causing my heart to break. "Just get out!"

"Jimmy, I…"

"Get out!" he snarled, lunging, only to be yanked back by his cuffs.

I placed his gag back in place, and backed away. With one last look at him, I ran out the door. It had gone so horribly wrong, whatever Henry had said yesterday, had broken Jimmy's spirit. I fought against the hurt, that wrenched its self through me, leaving me feeling lost and broken. I knew he didn't really mean it, he was tired and hurting, he always seemed to say things he didn't mean when he was. I had forgiven him as he said it, but it didn't mean, it didn't hurt me. I took a breath and tried to focus on the fact, I would soon be ramming a boarding knife though Henry's gut. I glanced at the time, while I had been arguing with Jimmy, the scene with Shea and Madison had been going.

Shea and Madison were sat in one of the waiting rooms, in the Abraham Lincoln Building. Madison had been given a sandwich and a glass of orange juice. She had barely touched either, and instead sat idly stirring the straw round her glass. The clock to Shea's left, read half past nine, it was again, another key in my planning of what I had to do on Wednesday. It was now that Agent Hanson entered, followed by his partner Agent Perez.

"Mrs Allen, sorry to have kept you waiting," said Hanson, apologetically.

"Did you find anyone else?" asked Madison, she'd stopped stirring her straw when the agents had entered.

"Uh…Mrs Allen, would you mind if Agent Perez borrowed Madison for a few minutes?" he now said, carefully.

Shea turned to Madison.

"I'll be right out, honey," she said, calmly.

Madison got up and started to head to the door, but she paused and turned back to her mother.

"He's going to tell you everyone else is dead, isn't he?" she said, looking directly at Shea.

"Madison," said Shea, her tone warning Madison not to go there.

Madison stared, before being lead out by Perez. As the door shut, Shea now turned back to Hanson, who had sat down opposite her.

"What about my sister?" she asked, every fibre of her being, not wanting to hear the inevitable answer.

Hanson slid across the table, a picture of the burnt down church.

"We believe Wakefield intentionally burnt the church down," he started, to explain.

"You're saying that Trish was…" Shea started, but couldn't finish.

He now started to slide pictures across as he spoke. The first being of Trish and Henry, the very one I had taken, blown up slightly.

"I'm so sorry. Your sister and Henry Dunn died in the church," He continued, slowly. "Traces of blood and bone indicate several others also died in the fire,"

He now slid Abby's photo across the table.

"We have completed our search of the island," He said, seriously, while sliding Jimmy's photo across the table. "And we found over 20 bodies. We've been able to ID most of them, but…"

He slid the last photo across, which was Sully's picture.

"Wakefield, John Wakefield," said Shea, the fear present in her voice.

"Yes, we found his body in the foyer of the church," said Hanson, calmly. "It appears he failed to escape after setting the fire,"

"You sure it was him?" Shea asked, desperate to know the nightmare was over.

"Yes, ma'am. He was badly burned, but it was him," confirmed Hanson. "John Wakefield is dead,"

Hanson sighed and now proceeded to take the photos back, in reverse order. When he reached Trish and Henry's photo however, she stopped him. She looked at him and he nodded his understanding, allowing her to have the photo.

"My deepest condolences," he said, sadly, Shea picked up the photo, staring sadly at her sisters smiling face. "Other then a handful of locals, you and your daughter are the only survivors of Harper's Island,"

She glanced at him sadly. The scene had ended, and now went to showing Harper's Island locations, some covered in crime scene tape. It also showed the FBI crew leaving, before finally showing, that what Shea had been told was wrong. Abby was alive. Yet back at the FBI office, events now occurred that the viewers would never see. Shea now got up and left. Perez gave her a sad smile, as Shea retrieved Madison and the two headed for the lift. The two Agents watched the pair go; shaking their heads sadly. As they headed down to the ground floor, Shea could no longer hold back the tears. They rolled down her cheeks, and she had to force herself not to sob.

"Mummy, Aunty Trish is gone isn't she," asked Madison, slowly.

"Yes, honey. They're all gone," replied Shea, the emotion clearly in her voice.

They left the elevator and headed for the exit. As they walked out into the cool fresh air, Shea breathed in deeply. The sun was shining, it was like any other October day. She now started to head to the taxi area, they had been put up in a hotel by the FBI, so that's the only place she could currently think to go. She was thankful there was no press, at least the FBI were doing a good job of keeping them away. Yet she knew that they could appear any minute, and so they moved quickly. A thousand and one things were running through her head, which was the reason she barely heard her daughter's cry.

"Daddy?" called Madison, stopping abruptly.

Shea swung round.

"Come on, Madison," she said, her voice stressed. "We need to go,"

"But Mummy, I can see Daddy," insisted Madison.

"Madison, we talked about this, Daddy's…dead," said Shea, a sob catching in her throat.

"Well, then Rebecca was right, there are such things as ghosts," she said, refusing to move.

"No, Madison, I…" she started, but she paused, she didn't know what had become of me. "Look, sweety, there is no such thing,"

"Then Daddy can't be dead, because he's stood right over there," announced Madison, pointing across the road.

"Madison, please…" she started, but stopped, as she now actually looked in the direction her daughter was pointing.

On the other side of the street was a man, who looked very like Richard, lent against a tree.

"See, it's Daddy," said Madison, wriggling free of her mother's grip.

"Madison, no wait!" snapped Shea. "It can't be, no, come back!"

Madison ran across the busy road, her mother pelting after her. The man moved also, he grabbed Madison out the way. Shea had to stop to avoid getting hit, but then she ran.

"Get your hands off my daughter!" she cried, storming up to the man.

Yet, she stopped dead in her tracks, as the man swung round to meet her. Madison was in his arms, hugging him tightly. Her eyes widened in shock, and she backed away.

"No, no, what's happening? You're dead," she stammered.

"Well, actually I'm not," said Richard, with a slight smile. "There's someone else here, who wants to say hi,"

Madison looked at her mother, she was grinning. Then she spotted who Richard meant, they were coming up behind Shea.

"Grandpa!" she cried, with joy.

Shea swung round, her father stood there with open arms. She could no longer hold back the tears and sobbing, fell into his arms.

"I don't understand," she sobbed. "You, you died,"

"All will be explained, but not here," replied Thomas, kindly.

"It's really hard to believe, trust me, you'll be amazed," said another voice, that Shea had been dying to hear.

"Trish, I…" she started, but couldn't find the words.

Thomas stepped aside to allow the two sisters to embrace. Both were sobbing and the tearful reunion, is something I would have loved to have seen. Katherine now joined Thomas, and Sully and Danny turned up too. Shea personally thanked them both, hugging them and planting kisses on their cheeks.

"But, I don't understand, the FBI said…" Shea now started.

"The FBI don't know squat," said Sully, with a grin. "They'll never know what really happened,"

"Yep, they'll no as much as the two state police we kidnapped did," laughed Richard, he then paused and turned to Shea. "You know, I'm really sorry, Shea,"

Shea glanced at her father and Trish, both who gave her looks that said what she needed to know.

"I forgive you, Richard, but I think we may need some counselling. What do you say?" she said, slowly.

"Okay, whatever is needed to make it work," he said, with a smile.

Shea now looked at her daughter, who was hugging Katherine.

"I forgive you too, Katherine," she said, looking at her. "Just as long as you make my father happy, I think we need to stick together,"

"I agree," said Thomas, nodding. "After everything, it's the right thing to do,"

"Well, come on, we can't stay here," said Danny, glancing around. "We'll be in serious trouble if we get seen,"

"Where are we going?" asked Madison, curiously.

"We have rooms at a nice hotel, we'll be staying there for a bit," answered Trish, she still sounded tired.

"I can't wait to hear the explanation to all of this," said Shea, looking at all their faces.

"Believe me, I still don't believe it," said Danny, with a grin.

They all now headed back to The Black Swan. Meanwhile, I had found a suitable spot where I wouldn't be seen, but could still see what was happening. I now set about writing a new note to Jimmy. It wasn't going to be hugely different from the original, but it needed altering. Luckily, I still had some left over paper. It was while I was rewriting it, that I heard the glass break. I knew it was Abby escaping by breaking the glass door with a golden telescope thing. The scene was happening.

"Abby!" yelled Henry.

Abby came running down a hill, and upon seeing the tool shed, ran for it. She found the door open and ran in, skidding to a stop at the sight of Jimmy cuffed to the post. His eyes widened at the sight of her

"Jimmy," she said, slowly, but now Henry appeared and dragged her back to the door. "Jimmy!"

With the scene ended, Henry frogmarched her back up to the house. Having finished writing, I now moved closer to the shed and hid myself in the bushes near the door. I had never heard how Henry convinced Jimmy to sign a confession that he was the killer, and so was interested to know. Henry finally came back fifteen minutes later, I knew he'd locked Abby in her room. He paused, before he entered glancing round as if he suspected something, but he shrugged it off and entered.

"You know Jimmy, I hadn't planned for that to happen, but well," he started, with a grin. "I think it's actually made it easier,"

Jimmy sat glaring at him.

"Now, how about signing that confession," he continued, slowly. "It's just one little lie,"

Jimmy mumbled something, his expression showed his fury.

"What was that, oh I'm sorry, you can't answer back can you?" said Henry, in a sickly sweet way. "Well lets fix that then,"

Henry now removed the gag, so Jimmy could speak.

"If you lay another finger on her I'll kill you," spat Jimmy. "You let her go,"

"Why would I do that? Huh?" asked Henry, cocking his head much like his father. "What would I gain from that?"

"I would sign the confession, just let her go," said Jimmy, slowly.

"And she would run and tell the authorities it wasn't you, it was me. That you were forced to sign that confession," replied Henry, with a sly smile. "Didn't think that through, did you?"

"Someone will eventually realise we're missing," Jimmy tried. "They'll come looking for us,"

"Wrong, I provided closure, they think we'll all dead. So who's gonna come looking for you?" he said, calmly.

"What about the locals? What about Rebecca,?" Jimmy said, angrily. "She won't believe we all died,"

"The locals won't come back, and as for Rebecca…" he started.

"She won't believe I'm the accomplice either, that's for sure," interrupted Jimmy, giving Henry a look.

"Your right, she likes you, she always seemed strange around me," said Henry, his expression showed he was thinking. "She never seemed to trust me,"

"Maybe, she worked out what you really are!" snapped Jimmy. "A raving psycho,"

His expression darkened, and he smirked.

"Even if she did come back, you'll be dead, before she could save you," he said, smugly. "You and Abby, and then, I'd just kill her too,"

Henry watched Jimmy's expression change, as the fight left him.

"Now, if you've finished making fanciful suggestions, we can get down to business," said Henry, coolly. "If you sign the confession, I won't kill Abby, how's that?"

Abby had been right, when she'd said Henry had traded her life for Jimmy's signing of the confession.

"You wouldn't kill Abby, she means too much to you," said Jimmy, a strange look on his face.

"Well, so did Trish, and look what happened to her," he replied, smugly.

Henry was toying with Jimmy's emotions. Jimmy was struggling, it seemed he had no choice. He now, only had one option.

"Okay, I'll sign the confession, but only if I get to say goodbye to Abby," he said, he had the ball in his court. "I won't sign it otherwise,"

"That's all you want? To say goodbye?" sneered Henry.

"You don't hurt her, and you let me say goodbye. I know you gonna kill me, so I want to say goodbye," reasoned Jimmy, slowly.

"Fine, as you wish," said Henry, a smile gracing his lips. "Now that wasn't hard, was it?"

Henry left now, leaving Jimmy to his thoughts. Henry didn't head back to the house however, he headed into the woods. I glanced at my watch. It was twenty to twelve. It was an hour and a half since Abby had escaped and found Jimmy, I didn't know where the time had gone. Henry returned to the house around twelve. I assumed he went to speak to Abby, to tell her Jimmy had agreed. I waited, feeling like a lemon, unable to do anything. Finally, at about twenty past twelve the scene started and Henry and Abby appeared. Henry held onto Abby's arm securely, so she couldn't escape. She almost tripped at one point.

"Oh, careful," said Henry, concern in his voice.

It made me feel sick.

They reached the shed, and he made them pause slighty before the door.

"Let me get the door," he said, as he now opened it.

He entered first, followed by Abby. Henry then let her go and made to shut the door. Abby, however, just stood there, staring. Jimmy had stood up, sometime between Henry leaving and them returning. He was still however, handcuffed to the pole.

"Say goodbye," ordered Henry, indicating for her to do so.

She didn't move.

"Abby," he encouraged, pushing her forward.

Abby now walked towards Jimmy, and stood before him. Jimmy watched her every move.

"I'm sorry I left," she whispered, Jimmy nodded and gave her a sad look. "I thought about calling every day,"

Henry watched, I knew he was hating every second of it. Abby removed Jimmy's gag and kissed him passionately. Unbeknown to Henry, as she did so she passed Jimmy the nail she had hidden in her mouth. Henry however could stand it no longer, and grabbed her by her hair.

"That's enough," he said, pulling her away.

"Unh. I love him," she spat, in Henry's face, he slapped her. "Unh!"

She fell to the floor with the force of it, knocking into a table that was covered in tools. So consequently, some fell to the floor with her.

"Oh, I shouldn't have done that," he said, worriedly, while he paced and then clutched his head. "Uh…Come on lets go,"

He made to help her up.

"Get the hell away from her," snarled Jimmy, Henry turned to look at him.

This gave Abby her chance, Henry was distracted, and so she grabbed the nearest tool. A screwdriver, and rammed it into his foot. He yelled in pain, and she ran for the door. He pulled it out, as she flung open the door and ran for her life.

"Abby!" Henry yelled, pausing to grab the boarding knife off the tool table. "Abby!"

He ran out the door after her. I knew now for the audience, that Jimmy revealed that Abby had given him a nail and then he dropped to the floor. Henry was pelting after Abby, up and down the changing terrain.

"Abby! Stop! Would you….?" he called, panic in his voice.

Back with Jimmy, he had spit out the nail onto the floor and now, picking it up with his fingers, began to use it to pick the lock of the cuffs. The scene rapid fired back to Henry.

"If anyone else is on the island, their miles away," he called, after her.

Actually I thought, I'm right here, so that sentence made me smile.

A flash of Jimmy working at the lock, and now we were back with Abby. She ran up some steps, that had been created to aid walkers. Henry followed, he was closing in on her.

"Abby, wait," he called, racing up the steps. "Abby!"

Abby came to abrupt stop at the top of the bluff, she had no where else to go. I had followed the pair, and now hidden, watched the scene unfold.

"Abby, stop," called Henry, almost as if he was scared she'd jump, although she did look over the edge as he said it. "I didn't want it to be like this,"

"I know what you did," she said, and I knew what she was about to say was right. "You told Jimmy, you'd kill me if he didn't sign the confession,"

"Abby, I could never hurt you," he said, and for the first time, I believed what he was saying. "Everything that I've done I did for us. I'd die without you,"

"Is that why you have that boarding knife?" she asked, indicating to it.

Henry glanced at it in his hand before chucking it over the bluff. It clattered it's way down, Abby watched it fall.

"There. Now do you believe me?" he asked.

Abby said nothing.

"You and this island are my home," he explained now, emotion in his voice. "You're the only thing that makes sense to me,"

"None of this makes sense," she replied emotion in her own voice. "You destroyed everything I ever loved,"

"No, but you have me," snapped Henry, anger replacing his sadness.

This was the moment Abby said the last epic line of the show.

"I don't want you!" she screamed at him.

Henry looked shocked, and hurt even.

"No, I don't want…" she whispered, shaking her head.

It was at that moment, that Jimmy came pelting along the path and tackled Henry from behind, causing both men to take a tumble off the bluff. Abby gasped, and then seemed unsure what to do. She then made to head down to the beach below. The scene gap came and I took my chance.

"Abby, wait," I called, appearing out of the trees and grabbing her arm.

"What…wait…Rebecca?" she stammered, then seemed to focus. "Let go, I need to get to Jimmy,"

"No it's not safe, look I promised him I would protect you and that's what I'm doing," I explained, seriously, looking her in the eyes.

"No, I'm not leaving him," she said, trying to wriggle free from my grip.

"I'm not suggesting you do, I'm saying let me go down first," I said, calmly. "Henry's down there too somewhere, just wait ten minutes and then come down, please,"

"But he could be hurt," she argued, anger rising in her voice.

"Yes, but if anything happens to you, he'll kill me," I said, giving her a look.

"Okay, I'll give you ten minutes, but know if anything happens to him, I'll kill you," she said, relenting.

"Right, I've got it, just stay here in this spot, see you in ten minutes," I said, with a smile.

"But, I can't see here," she grumbled.

"Yes, but it works both ways, Henry can't see you either," I pointed out. "Just promise me, you'll stay here and wait ten minutes,"

"Fine, go then," she sighed.

"Thanks," I said, taking hold of her hand, smiling and giving her a nod.

I then sprinted down, towards the path. As I did I accessed the Reaper energy one final time. I only needed ten percent. It flowed through my body, and I now used a technique known as a Mirage. It only changes your appearance, if however you are subjected to great pain it can fail. It also differs from a normal change, in the fact that one, the person you're becoming definitely has to be alive for it to work. An' two, if you do die, it doesn't leave a body, but the person does have to kill you via the only way a Death Jumper can die. So, as I finally reached the beach and the scene came back, it was as Abby and not me. I ran onto the pebble beach, I could see Jimmy lying near the water's edge. Henry was no where to be seen, I really wished I knew where he was. As I reached Jimmy, I spotted the boarding knife lying near by. How perfect, I thought, it seemed almost as if it was destined to land next to Jimmy. I crouched down next to him.

"Jimmy. Jimmy, are you okay?" I asked, in Abby's voice, caressing his face.

He came to, slowly. I held his head, as he did, his eyes half opened and he looked at me. Memories of the time I had spent with him on the docks, flooded my mind.

"No," he rasped, he then gave me a strange look.

His head then slowly sank back, and he gave me a slight smile, as unconsciousness called him back. I was staring, in truth I wasn't sure what his smile had been for. Had he realised it was actually me, and not Abby, who was crouched beside him. Yet my thoughts were interrupted as I heard footsteps approach and I forced myself not to turn. Jimmy did too though. He fought with unconsciousness and forced his eyes open again. He raised his head, looking behind me, fear present in his eyes. I turned, grabbing the boarding knife, and swung it up, straight into Henry's abdomen. He looked shocked, he was gasping. He then looked down and his hands automatically reached to the boarding knife. I had stabbed with so much force, it had gone straight through him. I was staring in shock, somehow, I knew Abby hadn't intended to do that. He now looked at me, confused.

"Abby?" he questioned, his voice sounding like that of a small boy.

We sank to our knees, I knew Jimmy was watching behind me. I could still feel Abby's thoughts, she couldn't believe what she had done. Henry was actually crying, he sniffed loudly and attempted to speak. It came out more of a grunt, but it could have been 'but'.

"I love you," he said, quietly.

I just stared. I watched him sink lower, his hands still clutching the boarding knife, and collapse sideways to the right. His eyes closed, he was gone. Like his father, Henry Dunn, was dead. His head lay partly in the water, his body curled up in death, reminding me of a small child. I just sat there, as Jimmy's strength failed. Unable to hold his head up any longer, he flopped back down behind me.

The scene was ended, it was over. I now slowly got to my feet, and started to move away, my appearance changing back to myself. As I moved away, Abby appeared and she ran to Jimmy. I smiled and sighed, I felt so tired now. Maybe I had overdone it with the Mirage of Abby, but it wasn't like I hadn't had enough Reaper energy. In fact I still had some left. I stumbled further up the beach, and over a dead tree trunk that lay near the top of the beach. I flopped down behind it, onto the pebbles. Pain started to throb through my body, I stared at the now, deep red marks and lines that covered my skin. I felt lightheaded and so to counter it, I lay down. Something felt wrong, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I felt my breathing become more painful, and I reached the point I was gasping slightly. Suddenly my body started to go through the deaths, one by one. Only this time, each of the positions the people died in, my body showed it as me in the position, and not them. Whether they were hanged, chopped or burned, my body portrayed them all. This had happened before, but not anyway near this level of severity. I was struggling to breathe, as it raced through just over thirty deaths. I tried calling out to Jimmy and Abby, but my voice had no strength to it. Then it stopped, and tiredness washed over me in waves. The darkness called, drawing me in. Somewhere, in my now foggy brain, something was telling me this was wrong, yet the call of the darkness was too sweet. I could no longer hold on, and I gave in to the inky blackness. My last breath rattled out as little more then hiss, and my heart, gave up with it…

* * *

Okay, so how was that. I will try and be a bit quicker with the last chapter, but with that ending, maybe I should be annoying and hold off a little lol. So honestly what do we think, did we see that ending coming, or the argument with Jimmy? What did you like or not like as the case may be. Any questions? Well reviews are definitely encouraging, so it means the next chapter might be up quicker. So make my day and hit the review button! *Puppy Dog Eyes* Only one chapter left...


	35. Chapter 35 The Men in Suits

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything or anyone from Harper's Island, or anything you might recognise from the show. Neither do I own anything from Harper's Globe, or any other shows, or films, or songs, or products, I may make references to. I do however own Rebecca Jacobs and the idea of Death Jumping and all things related to Death Jumping.

Firstly THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER lol...I have done a Harry Potter, in that this last chapter ended up being so big, I felt I had to split it in two. So the final part will actually be posted a week today (Wednesday 8th December). Sorry, but maybe some of you will be happy, as you get an extra chapter.

Hi thanks to HonoraryDAMember, January Raines, Madison xxx, Neon Jack, becca85 and bizziebloom13 for your wonderful reviews. They make me sooooooo happy. **To HonoraryDAMember**, well I occasionally like dropping bombs lol, so glad you enjoyed it, hope you like this one. **To January Raines**, I'm happy I surprised you, I hope you enjoy this too. **To Madison**, thanks and as I said you now get another chapter after this one too lol, enjoy. **To Neon Jack**, thanks and it seems the twist here is I had to split it lol, hope you like this one. **To Becca**, work always comes first lol. We will have to wait and see what happens. As for writing more stories with this idea I am currently writing a story I hope maybe to publish around this idea so we will see. I hope you can wait just a little longer for the end, hope you like this one. **To Bizziebloom**, you get an extra chapter lol, hope you enjoy this.

Now I have no excuse for how long this took me to write, except that this chapter was huge and I had to reword sections. I hope that you all enjoy it, I have done my best to make stuff clear and research other bits. So forgive me for taking so long...

As usual I warn of bad language, there may be some, just so you know. So without further ado, enjoy and don't forget to review!

* * *

**_Chapter thirty-five-The Men in Suits_**

I opened my eyes, or at least I think I did. The scene that lay before me, however, appeared to be a little odd. I was looking down onto a beach, a pebble beach. My memory seemed uncertain, but the beach was familiar. It was then I saw myself lying there, and the oddest sensation rushed through me. I wanted a closer look, and somehow I managed to zoom in, so to speak. It was like I was watching a TV show starring myself, or maybe one of those out-of-body experiences. I now heard sounds of someone approaching, and I watched slightly confused. A guy and a girl were coming up the beach, and my mind instantly knew who they were.

Jimmy was lent heavily on Abby. He limped awkwardly, his right leg seeming to cause him great pain.

"Are you sure she came up here?" he asked, anxiously.

"Well, she passed me, so I assume she did," replied Abby, glancing around.

They reached the top, and looked around. It was Jimmy, who spotted me.

"Rebecca!" he said, staring in horror.

He broke free of Abby, and stumbled over the log, as his right ankle wouldn't take his weight. He crawled to me, coming to what was my left side. He checked to for a pulse and when he couldn't find one, he began CPR. Abby just stared in shock, she sank onto the log. In her hands, I could now see a note. It was the piece of paper I had handed to her, as I had taken hold of her hand. It said on it: 'Abby (read when you don't know what to do)'.

"Come on, your not leaving me now," he said, performing compressions. "You can't die on me,"

He then gave me mouth to mouth, and continued back and forth between them. Abby pocketed the note for the moment, tears started to run down her cheeks.

"Rebecca, come back to me, don't give up, please," he said, fear in his voice. "Breath, damn you!"

Abby just didn't know what to do. Jimmy was getting desperate.

"Please, please, I need you," he said, his voice catching in his throat. "I need to tell you I'm sorry, I need you to tell me its okay,"

Jimmy's strength was ebbing, he was getting out of breath.

"Abby, please help me," he said, emotion in his voice. "I can't do it,"

She now eased him aside and began resuscitation herself. The minutes ticked by and she couldn't get a response. I watched as she stopped and just sat there.

"No, Abby, why are you stopping? You have to keep going," said Jimmy, desperately. "She can't die,"

"She's gone, Jimmy," said Abby quietly. "I'm sorry,"

"No, no," he cried, tears flowing down his cheeks. "Rebecca, please,"

He pushed Abby out the way and continued desperately, she watched him sadly and got up. She returned to the log and pulled out the note, unfolding it. Abby started to read the letter.

_Dear Abby, _

_Well here we are, at the end of all the horror. You have survived, congratulations…okay I know, that was a bit cheesy. So I have written this, like I have written all the others, it is here to help you while I am unable to do so. Now as long as everything has gone according to plan, then this note should be correct. So the first thing you need to know is, I'm not coming back with you guys. Rules are rules and if I do, then it will destroy all that I have done, so I will be following after you. There'll be an hour at most between us. Now, what you need to do at this moment, is go back to the boathouse Trish found and radio the Coast Guard. Get yourself and Jimmy off Harpers, and back to Seattle. Someone will meet you there. Just get Jimmy away from here. So go, now, do it! Stop reading this for now. If you want, read some more once you're on you way back in the boat. Get to it!_

She smiled sadly and did as she was told, folding the note up and putting it in her pocket. Jimmy's strength had gone, forcing him to stop and so he now sat by my body, sobbing.

"Jimmy, we gotta go," she said, slowly. "I'm sorry, but there's nothing more we can do for her,"

"We can't just leave her, not after…not after…" he tried, but couldn't finish the sentence.

"Jimmy, it's what she would want, she'd want us to get to safety," said Abby, trying her best.

"I know, its how she is…was," he said, holding back a sob, then he looked up at her. "Just give me a minute, please Abby,"

Abby nodded and moved away. Jimmy looked at my body again, he moved a wayward strand of hair from my face and then took hold of my left hand.

"I know it's too late, but I'm really sorry. I just wish you could have known I never meant what I said," he started, slowly. "Any of it…I'm just really, really sorry…"

He paused again as sadness washed over him. He moved his face closer my hand, resting his head on it. He then moved it and kissed it gently. He was about to let go when his fingers brushed something concealed in my palm. I have to say, it reminded me of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. He pulled it out, to find it was a note. On the front was written: 'Jimmy (Do not open until later, or at least get off Harper's Island first)'. He sighed sadly and pocketed it. He now tried to regain his composure, as he called Abby to come back. With one last look at my body lying there, the two headed off in the direction of the boat house.

It was a slow and arduous trek. Abby struggled with Jimmy's weight, as now the adrenaline in her system started to wear off. Jimmy's supply seemed to have gone, as he lent pretty heavily against her. I followed, I'm not sure how exactly, I kinda just did. The thing was, I had no idea whether I was dead or not. Technically, I couldn't be, because as far as I could remember, I hadn't been hit in the death spot. Nor had I received a death warning, so my current condition was a mystery for me. The other problem was that, I couldn't remember stuff. The case was the clearest thing, I could remember everything about it, but everything beyond that was seemingly gone. It was unclear and patchy.

They finally reached the boat house and entered. I did manage the whole Ghostbusters thing, when the door shut in my face, and I just sorta walked through it. Abby deposited Jimmy, in the chair Sully had originally sat in. She now picked up the mouth piece, and tried to contact someone.

"Hello? Can anyone hear me?" she started, seeming unsure what to say. "This is Abby Mills on Harper's Island, is anyone there?"

Static ensued, so taking a breath she tried again. Jimmy just sat, staring at the floor. He hadn't spoken a word since the last thing he said to me. He had been silent, apart from the occasional groans of pain. I think Abby had noticed the fact he wasn't speaking, but she hadn't pushed it.

"Please, Coast Guard, anyone, come in please," she said, desperation stating to surface.

"This is U.S. Coast Guard, Port of Seattle," replied a man, finally. "Person in distress, give us your location. Over,"

"This is Abby Mills and Jimmy Mance calling from Harper's Island, we need help," said Abby, relief at finally reaching someone, in her voice.

"Could you please repeat your location, over" said the man on the radio.

"We're on Harper's Island, we have no way of getting off," said Abby.

"Did you say Harper's Island?" said the man on the radio.

"Yes, over," replied Abby, unsure why the man seemed confused.

"How did you get on the island? Did your boat sink?" the man now questioned.

"No, we were part of the Wellington/Dunn wedding party…" she started, slowly, but had to pause. "We're what's left of it,"

"So let me get this straight, you are saying your survivors of the mass murder spree, and you're still on Harper's Island? Over," he said, slowly.

"Yes, that's correct, over," replied Abby.

"Ma'am, FBI agents scoured that island…" started the man, slight doubt in his voice.

"Well, they didn't do a good job then, cause we're here!" snapped Abby. "We've been held hostage by the second killer…Henry Dunn,"

I could see it hurt her to say it, and Jimmy seemed to sense this too, as he looked up at her.

"Okay, calm down Abby," replied the man, calmly. "We have had some prank calls from the press, and so we have to check stuff,"

"Well this is no prank!" she snapped, tiredness and frustration causing her anger to rise. "Henry Dunn is dead and we need help,"

"Just give me a few minutes Abby, and I will get back to you," said the man, slowly.

Abby put down the receiver and sighed. I knew she was angry and thoughts were whirling in her mind. Jimmy had gone back to staring, and Abby's focus now moved to him. She placed a hand gently on his shoulder and squeezed it, he barely reacted.

"This is San Juan Sector 324, come in Harper's Island," said the man, now.

"Go ahead Coast Guard, over" said Abby, as she swiftly picked up the mouth piece again.

"I have here a list, of people who were on the island at the time," replied the man. "Can you please repeat your names? Over,"

"Abby Mills and Jimmy Mance," listed Abby.

"Rodger that, Abby, just give me one second," said the dispatcher. "Right, I have found your names, we are going to dispatch a boat to come and pick you up,"

"So you believe us now?" said Abby, slight annoyance in her tone.

"We have yet to release names," replied the dispatcher, simply.

"Oh, so how long will it take?" she asked, desperate to get off the island.

"We are sending the nearest boat, so about forty minutes, over" he said, calmly.

"Where do we meet you?" she asked, now, trying to keep calm.

"Can you make it to the marina?" he questioned.

"Yes, we should be able to," replied Abby, glancing at Jimmy.

"Rodger that, Abby," answered the man.

Abby now put down the mouth piece and went to Jimmy. She knelt in front of him, and gently raised his head, so she could look in his eyes.

"We need to get to the marina," she said, softly.

Jimmy just looked at her.

"We need to go now, so I'm gonna help you up," she said, peering at him. "You ready?"

Jimmy nodded slowly, and she helped him to his feet. They headed out and set off for the marina. We moved slowly through the woods, I could see both were tiring, but they kept going. Finally, up ahead, I could see where the trees thinned and the houses started. They stumbled through town, trying to ignore the masses of yellow crime scene tape. I looked at the tape that was blocking the entrance to Brent's house, memories of the event floating though my mind. As they reached The Cannery however, Jimmy pulled against Abby's forward progress. They stopped and stood staring at it, they both seemed close to tears. Finally they moved on, heading for the docks.

They ended up waiting about twenty minutes, before we spotted the coast guard boat. It must have been close to five pm, as the sun was starting to go down. I must say, the two men in the boat did seem quite shocked to actually find anyone there. Once they had them in the boat, they wrapped two thick grey blankets round them and the boat set off. I knew the last live scene of the show, happened once they were slightly further out into the open ocean. I still followed, floating over the ocean. I was impressed at the fact I could keep up with the boat, though I found I had to focus to do it. When the scene finally started, I knew it didn't matter whether I was in scene of not, as nobody could see me.

Jimmy and Abby were sat in the boat, as the scene came it showed Abby glancing back at the island knowing she would never see it again. Jimmy sat on her left, for the viewers it was the right hand side of the screen. He was just staring, a sombre expression on his face. He swallowed, as if he was shoving his thoughts to the back of his mind, and he turned to Abby. She turned more to him, as if they were about to kiss, but their position wasn't great. She moved a bit more, and he cupped her face now and kissed her passionately. He kissed her several times more, before she cuddled close to his chest and they wrapped the blankets tighter round each other. He held her in his arms, as the boat headed for Seattle in the light of the setting sun.

The scene was ended, I knew it now cut to the individual videos taken at the start of the wedding week, before they had even set off. They were all of the last few people, apart from Booth, and they always seemed to bring me to tears, every time I watched them. Yet for me now, it was not over. Now there were no more scenes, I was free to do what I wanted, or I would've been, if I hadn't been in the state I currently was. I could now see the exhaustion, that Abby and Jimmy were feeling, come through. Even with the cold wind and the whip of sea spray, Abby managed to fall asleep against Jimmy. Jimmy soon after Abby, was resting his head on hers, dead to the world too.

The trip took just under an hour and ten minutes. As we came in, the light was fading and the lights of Seattle greeted us. We pulled up to a quiet dock, it had to have been near the original one The Tarapunga set off from. At least the press were not there to greet us, that I think would have been a bit too much for Abby and Jimmy to handle right now. There was however, two men in dark suits, who stood further up the docks, watching our approach. As one of the Coast Guards got out and tied the boat up, his colleague went to the back of the boat.

"Sir, Ma'am, we're here," he called, softly. "Sir?"

He shook Jimmy gently, but Jimmy still jolted awake.

"It's okay Sir," said the man, kindly. "I'm only telling you we're here,"

Jimmy nodded.

"Abby?" he said, softly. "Wake up, Abby,"

She came round slowly and looked at him sleepily.

"Oh, are we in Seattle?" she asked, slowly.

"Yes, Ma'am," replied the man.

The other Coast Guard got back on now, to help the two of them off. Jimmy was harder then Abby, but they managed. They moved slowly up the dock and as they did, the two men in suits came down to meet them.

"Miss Mills, Mr Mance," said one of the men in suits, nodding to each of them in turn.

He was about six foot one, and broad shouldered. He had dark floppy blond hair and blue eyes, in fact he was pretty good looking. He seemed sorta familiar to me, but then again, he reminded me of a character off Bones, and I knew it wasn't him.

"FBI, I'm Agent Gillan and this is my partner Agent Glover," he said, showing his badge.

His partner now came forward, showing his badge too. His partner was only slightly shorter, and of a slimmer build. He had dark skin, and dark brown eyes. He was however, not familiar in the slightest to me. The one thing that did make me think however, was their names, something about them seemed…unusual, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Right, we will leave you in the capable hands of the FBI, is that okay?" asked one of the Coast Guards.

Abby and Jimmy nodded, and allowed themselves to be led away by the two Agents. It was as they were heading up, that Abby happened to glance off to her left. What she saw there, caused her to stop dead in her tracks. She stared, at the man, who was stood off the docks, at the edge of the car park. He had spotted her too, and had given her one of his signature grins. When she wouldn't walk forward, Jimmy and the Agents turned to her.

"Miss Mills?" questioned Gillan, giving her a look. "What's wrong Miss Mills?"

"Abby?" said Jimmy, softly.

She glanced at him, her eyes shining with tears.

"I think I'm going mad," she whispered, to Jimmy. "I…I'm seeing dead people…"

"What? No Abby, you're not mad," said Jimmy, sadly. "Who is it you see?"

"Sully," she whispered. "He's stood further up to the left, at the edge of the carpark,"

Jimmy sighed, worried about Abby. He looked up in the direction she'd said, and his worry grew when he saw no one there.

"It's okay, Abby," he said, now looking back at her. "Come on, lets go,"

They continued up the docks again. I had zoomed out, so to speak, which allowed me to get an aerial view of the scene. What Abby and Jimmy didn't know, was the reason Sully wasn't there when Jimmy looked, was because he'd gone back the way he'd come, slightly, to ensure the others were definitely behind him. This was why, when they were only slightly further up the docks and Jimmy happened to glance that way, he, like Abby, also stopped dead.

"Mr Mance?" queried Glover. "What is it now?"

"Jimmy?" said Abby, staring at his shocked look.

"I think we're both going mad," he whispered. "Cause I'm seeing the dead too,"

"Where?" she asked, peering at him.

"The same place, only now, there's two of them," he said, quietly.

When Abby looked though, she saw them too. Both Sully and Danny were stood there, watching them. Abby's and Jimmy's expressions got worse; as now Trish, Shane, Charlie, Nikki, Kelly and Beth all joined Sully and Danny.

"Miss Mills, Mr Mance?" called Gillan, now stepping back towards them.

"Is everything alright?" asked Glover, joining his partner.

The two Agents blocked Abby's and Jimmy's view, forcing both of them to look at the two men. Gillan glanced over his shoulder, at what they had been looking at and sighed, as he turned back. Placing a hand on Jimmy's shoulder, he spoke again.

"Are you alright? I think we need to get you to hospital," he said, slowly. "It's alright, nothing is there,"

His partner had also placed a comforting hand on Abby's shoulder.

"As my partner says Miss Mills, everything's gonna be alright," said Glover, his voice soothing and calm. "You need to get checked out, and have a goodnight's sleep,"

Abby, looked at him, she had an odd expression on her face, Jimmy seemed to have the same expression. The Agents encouraged them to continue, but they still glanced over at the spot where the others stood.

"I could have sworn I saw them, all of them, standing there," she whispered, to Jimmy quietly.

"Yeah, me too, it must be because were so tired," he reasoned, slowly.

I did a double take upon hearing what they had just said. For some reason, they seemed unable to see the fact that, the others were all still blatantly standing there. It was almost as if someone had put an invisible barrier there, so they couldn't see them. It was very odd. The Agents took Abby and Jimmy to their black Mercedes, that was parked at the top of the docks, in the car park area. After getting both of them in, Gillan pulled his partner aside.

"Glover, just wait with them in the car," he ordered, quietly. "I'll be a few minutes,"

"Okay, but don't be too long," replied Glover, also quietly, glancing at the two in the back.

Gillan nodded and left. I found however much I wished to follow Gillan, I couldn't seem to and so, I stayed with the others. Glover got in the passenger seat, as it was an American vehicle, that was on the right hand side of the car. He glanced at Abby and Jimmy in the rear view mirror. I got in the car too, and sorta sat down, somehow. After five minutes, Gillan reappeared and got in the driver's seat.

"Okay, so how are you two holding up?" he asked, swinging round in the seat.

"Fine," said Abby quietly, Jimmy nodded.

"Okay, we'll get going then," replied Gillan, now starting the car.

We drove through the streets, I kinda zoned out which route we went. Abby and Jimmy however tired they were, just sat there staring into space too.

"We're almost there guys," said Gillan, stirring us all from our thoughts.

I glanced out the car, seeing a street sign that read 'Meridian Avenue N'. We then turned left into 'N 115th Street' and right into the emergency entrance, for the 'Northwest Hospital and Medical Center'. I smiled at the American spelling of centre. Once we'd parked, the two Agents got them both out. I followed silently, and as we entered the bustling hospital, I glanced around. I was trying to spot the differences, between American and British hospitals. It didn't take long for a doctor to spot the two FBI Agents, followed by the state of Abby and Jimmy.

"Can I help you, Sir?" asked the doctor, coming over.

"FBI, I'm Agent Gillan and this is my partner Agent Glover," announced Gillan, importantly. "We have here the last two survivors of the Harper's Island killings, they need to be checked over,"

"I understand Agent Gillan, I'm Doctor Granger," said Dr Granger, calmly, then he swung round and announced loudly. "I need two gurneys and two free treatment rooms, now!"

We were swarmed upon. Nurses started rushing about, and soon two gurneys appeared. Getting Abby on one was easy, but Jimmy was much harder. They began to rush them off and Gillan spotted the sudden change in their expressions, as they seemed to be about to be separated.

"Dr Granger, can they not be kept together?" called Gillan, stopping the doctor. "They have been through a lot of stress, and it will only stress them more if you separate them,"

"We need them to keep calm and so, like my partner says, can they not be kept together?" added Glover.

The doctor looked between them, and then nodded.

"Get me two treatment rooms next to each other," order Dr Granger, now.

Jimmy and Abby looked grateful. Gillan nodded to them both, and the two Agents went to where they had to wait. I now had an advantage, since no one could see me, no one could stop me going with them. Dr Granger seemed to be in charge of Jimmy, while another doctor by the name of Dr Hall, was taking care of Abby. I watched as they began, now came the barrage of questions.

"First of all, I'm going to give you morphine to ease the pain, okay Mr Mance?" started Dr Granger. "Have you had morphine before?"

"No I haven't," replied Jimmy, groaning as he shifted a little too much. "But I'll take it,"

Dr Granger gave Jimmy the morphine, in small doses, asking each time how he felt after. Once Jimmy was more comfortable, his doctor began the rest of the examination.

"Ok, Mr Mance, can you tell me where it hurts?" asked Dr Granger, kindly.

"Honestly? Everywhere," he replied, slowly. "Mostly the whole of my right side, my right ankle and the left side of my chest,"

"Okay, so if I do this," started Dr Granger, pressing lightly on his left ribs.

Jimmy winced, sucking in air.

"Okay, I need to check some other things too," the doctor, continued.

He checked everything, I hated to see him causing Jimmy pain. I knew he needed to know what was wrong, but it still made me feel angry. Abby's doctor was the same.

"Can you tell me how long you were out for?" asked Dr Hall, she was peering at Abby. "Do you know what day of the week it is?"

I knew these questions well, I had collapsed once and hit my head. They were classic concussion questions. Abby seemed unsure, I knew she felt like one day had run into the next. I was fascinated I could hear what she was thinking.

"Tuesday, or Wednesday?" she started, emotion rising in her again. "I'm not sure, how long I was out for, I think it was Monday possibly that I…"

She was shaking, and I just wanted to comfort her.

"That you were knocked unconscious?" asked her doctor, putting a hand on her shoulder. "That's when the original, last reported survivors came in,"

"Shea and Madison?" asked Abby, though the tears.

"Yes, Mrs Allen and Miss Allen," replied Dr Hall.

"Yes, then it was Monday," answered Abby, slowly.

I watched as the treatment continued, Dr Granger had discerned that Jimmy had possible cracked ribs on his left side, that his right ankle could be fractured, but an x-ray would be needed. Bruising was what was causing most of the pain in his right side, but what confused the doctor, was his two injuries to his shoulders.

"Mr Mance, did you get shot?" he asked, carefully. "Cause there is evidence of it, but it's like someone has removed the buckshot,"

Jimmy didn't say a word, a deep lingering sadness in his heart.

"Mr Mance?" questioned the doctor.

"Sort of," he said, finally. "My friend…She removed it at the time,"

"Well, she did a good job," said Dr Granger, I felt proud. "Now my other question, is about your other shoulder, I assume you dislocated it?"

"Yes," he said, simply.

"Well, it looks like it was put in twice, first time, not perfect," said Dr Granger, slowly. "The second time better, I assume your friend did this too?"

"I think she did it first time, maybe, the second was done by a doctor…" started Jimmy, but he couldn't finish it.

"Really, because, well…it just looks like the same person did it both times," said his doctor, slowly.

Jimmy stared at him.

"How can you know that?" asked Jimmy, pain in his eyes.

"Let's just say experience, but if you say someone else did it, then I guess I'm wrong," said Dr Granger, with a small smile.

I felt so awkward then, it had been me both times. Even though I had been Cal and I had let him mostly do it, his medical knowledge guiding me, he had been stressed about Chloe. Maybe it had been more me then him, but at the time I had only thought at least it's in properly now.

"Is there something wrong with it?" asked Jimmy, he sounded in pain and upset.

"No, in fact it's in fine, it was just an observation," replied Dr Granger.

Once they had finished assessing, Dr Granger informed Abby, that Jimmy was going up to x-ray and that she was not to worry about it. She had then given him an instant worried look, so Granger had let Jimmy tell her instead. They then wheeled him away, I didn't know who to stay with. Yet one look at Abby's face answered it. Even though she couldn't see me, I wanted to try and offer her something. So I sat with her and we waited. She lay there on her right side, on the gurney, just staring blankly. She was blaming herself for Jimmy's condition. I wanted to tell her it wasn't her fault, how could she ever have known what Henry would do. I got so carried away, that without thinking, I placed what was the equivalent to my hand on her shoulder. What was stranger though, was the fact her expression changed. Suddenly she was reaching up and touching her shoulder. She glanced around and for a moment, I thought she could see me, as she actually looked right at me. Then as quickly as the moment had come, it was gone and it seemed she could no longer feel my presence.

When Jimmy finally came back, he was a lot sleepier then when he had left. An effect the morphine had, on those who were not used to taking it. His doctor informed Abby, that Jimmy had in fact fractured his ankle, but he was lucky he hadn't properly broken it. As for his cracked ribs, there wasn't much they could do except give him stuff for the pain. Abby looked worried, but the doctor assured her that he would be fine. He then disappeared off, I assume to inform the two Agents.

"So, how are you feeling?" she asked, slowly.

She had now taken up the chair next Jimmy' gurney in his cubicle, her doctor having given her permission to do so.

"Groggy," he murmured, his right hand searching for hers. "But, I'm fine, really, just need some sleep, something to eat and drink.

"I'm sorry for everything that's happened," she said, sadly.

"No, Abby, it wasn't your fault," he said, forcing himself to wake up a bit. "He had lost it, do not blame yourself for his actions,"

She looked sadly at him, tears in her eyes.

"I wish, I'd never accepted that wedding invite, then everyone would have lived," she said, now. "How can I not blame myself?"

"Abby, you can't know that," said Jimmy, softly. "He probably still would have killed everyone, whether you'd come or not,"

She sniffed and looked at him, the look on her face saying 'you're probably right'. He put a comforting hand on her shoulder, causing her to pause. She had a strange expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked, spotting her expression.

"Earlier, when you went for an x-ray, I was sat here all alone and well…" she started, and then paused, not sure if she wanted to tell him this. "I could have sworn, I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder,"

He looked at her, not following her exactly.

"There was no one there, I reached up to my shoulder, but there was nothing," she explained, calmly. "Just a feeling, and well, I don't know why, but my mind just went instantly to…Rebecca,"

Jimmy took a breath, I thought I saw a flash of pain in his eyes.

"Maybe, it was just the tiredness catching up with you," he suggested, carefully.

"You think I'm going a little crazy don't you?" she said, looking at him.

"Of course I don't, it's just she's dead and…" he started, but couldn't finish.

"Ghosts don't exist?" said Abby, finishing his sentence.

He just looked again at her. They then stayed silent for a while, both lost in their own thoughts. Jimmy reregistered his surroundings when he heard voices, coming along the corridor outside his cubical. It was Gillan talking to Dr Granger.

"So are they good to come with us then?" asked Gillan, seriously.

"Well, I would like to keep them in for observation," replied Dr Granger.

"If they are able to leave, then they need to come with us tonight," informed Gillan, obviously not wanting to stay here for long.

Jimmy glanced now at Abby, she had seemed to have dozed off when he wasn't looking.

"I don't think, they will be able to answer many of your questions," said Dr Granger, trying to keep calm. "They need rest and recuperation,"

"We are not planning to question them, but we need to take them to somewhere safer," he explained,, now. "You know how the press can be,"

"Well, technically, as I can't really make them stay here, then I suppose I have no choice," conceded Dr Granger. "But, they need to be kept an eye on, if they appear to get worse, then they should be brought back,"

"I understand, now how long will it take to put a cast on Mr Mance's leg?" answered Gillan. "Will he get crutches?"

"About an hour at most, and yes he will get crutches," explained Dr Granger. "He will need to take it easy on them though,"

"So, we can leave about twenty to eight?" asked Gillan, he seemed in a bit of a hurry.

"Yes, I don't see why not," replied Dr Granger, who seemed exasperated at the Agent.

Jimmy sighed; he didn't understand what was going on. He was tired and however much he wanted to sleep, he still felt protective of Abby. I looked at him, but now turned my attention to Dr Granger, as he drew back the curtain and came in. Abby jolted awake, Dr Granger gave her a nod of greeting.

"Miss Mills. Now, Mr Mance, we're going to take you to have a cast put on," explained Dr Granger. "We will also give you a sling for the shoulder you dislocated. It should be worn when you are not using the crutches, i.e. when you are at rest"

"Okay," answered Jimmy, sleepily.

"Then afterwards, you are both free to go with Agent Gillan and his partner," continued Dr Granger. "But, you must take it easy. And I mean both of you,"

"I thought we would be staying here," whispered Abby, to Jimmy.

"Apparently not, it seems Agent Gillan wants to get out of here as soon as possible," whispered Jimmy, back. "And he's taking us with him,"

Abby gave him a look, but said nothing more.

They were taken now to another room, where Jimmy was to have his cast on. Once Jimmy was sorted, the four of them left the hospital. It was dark outside, except for the lights of the city. Jimmy made slow progress; as he struggled to use the crutches. It wasn't that he found it difficult, but more due to the fact he was exhausted and weak. Once back in the Mercedes, Gillan now drove them off to the place they were staying. Both Abby and Jimmy were unsure where they were been taken. This worry, stopped them from sleeping in the back of the car. Both instead glanced out the windows, looking for any remotely familiar landmarks.

"So, where are you taking us?" asked Jimmy, finally, he could stand it no longer.

"Just to a hotel where the press won't harass you," replied Glover, turning in his seat. "There's no need to be alarmed,"

"It's near the quieter end of the docks," added Gillan, glancing at the two in the mirror. "You'll be quite safe there,"

Finally, the Mercedes pulled into The Black Swan's car park. Abby and Jimmy got their first look at the hotel. It wasn't exactly what they had been expecting.

"Here we are," said Gillan, helping them out.

"It's not very modern," commented Abby, staring at the old building.

"Gillan, what did you say she called it?" asked Glover, looking at his partner.

"Oh, quaint, she said it was quaint," replied Gillan, with a smile.

Abby and Jimmy glanced at each other, unsure as to who they were referring to. I looked at the building, I would agree with the said person, I too had thought The Black Swan was quaint. As they headed in, the two Agents continued to chat amongst themselves.

"Did you call her and tell her we'd be late?" asked Glover, quietly.

"Yeah, I phoned her, but I got voice mail, so I left her a message," replied Gillan, in the same hushed tone. "It was unusual,"

"Well, she'll be mad if she didn't get it and we're late for her big entrance," said Glover, seriously.

"Nah, she ain't like that, she'll forgive us," said Gillan, smiling at his partner. "She'll understand. After all, it did take longer then we expected, and plus, you're new to this anyway."

"I hope your right, man," said Glover, almost the hint of nerves in his voice. "Cause I don't want to be at the end of an angry…"

He paused realising Abby and Jimmy seemed to be listening to their conversation.

"Well, you know what I mean," he finished.

Gillan nodded. They approached the front desk and a woman appeared to greet them.

"Good evening, and what can I do for you two lovely gentlemen?" she asked, kindly. "Oh and you two as well,"

"We're checking in Miss Abby Mills and Mr Jimmy Mance," said Gillan, simply.

I think Abby, Jimmy and I were all wondering why for once they didn't introduce themselves first.

"Ah, yes okay," she replied, checking down a list she had. "Rooms 142 and 143,"

She took the keys off the rack and handed them to the Agents. She then properly noticed the state Jimmy was in.

"Oh, there is a lift if you need to use it, Sweetheart," she told him, now, a smile on her lips. "It is quite slow though, so you'll have to be patient,"

Jimmy nodded his thanks. Gillan turned back to us.

"Right guys, I know you're tired, but before you go up to your rooms, we need you to come this way," announced Gillan, indicating off to his right, or our left.

"No offence, but we're really not up for questioning right now," said Abby, with a glance at Jimmy.

"No questioning, just something you should know," explained Glover, carefully. "It'll only take a few minutes,"

Jimmy conceded, causing Abby to follow suit. They allowed themselves to be guided through to a corridor. Off to one side, was an entrance to a room. Above the door it read, The Oaken Living Room. Abby sighed, as she entered followed by Jimmy, but both stopped suddenly. They stood there, shock all over their faces. The room was a rectangle, yet the doors were situated in the bottom left corner. So the room spread out to the right as you came in. On the left wall, there was a large picture of a sailing ship on the sea. Then in the top left corner stood a small cabinet and above it a cupboard with crystal glasses in it. Along the back wall, there were three windows, which looked out to the sea. The right wall is where a grand fire place was situated, and there was a fire burning there. In the middle of the room were sofas and chairs. Two large green sofas facing each other with a coffee table in the middle, each had its back to either the back or front wall. The chairs started at the end of one sofa and finished at the same end of the other sofa, forming an open-ended test tube with the fireplace at the top of it. The coffee table would have been in the test tube. Finally, the walls were painted jade green, and the curtains were dark red giving a sort of Christmassy feel to the room. The shag pile carpet however, was more of a fawn/cream colour. It wasn't the room it's self, but what was in the room. It wasn't empty.

The people who occupied the room all turned, as Abby and Jimmy entered. It was these people, who caused the two to stop dead. Abby stared as she spotted someone, who caused her voice to catch in her throat. He gave her a warm smile, as he approached.

"Hello, Abby," said Charlie, softly.

"Dad?" said Abby, shock turning to confusion.

Jimmy too was staring, but along with joy he seemed to feel pain. It was at that point, someone he'd seen dead with his own two eyes, pushed his way through the others. He made straight for Jimmy, before Charlie had reached his daughter, and, mindful of Jimmy's leg, just grabbed him into a hug.

"Shane?" gasped Jimmy, hugging him back. "Can't breath, man,"

Shane let go, giving him a slightly embarrassed look, and grinned.

"Well, for once it looks like you ain't such a lucky bastard after all," he said, looking Jimmy up and down.

"But, how?" was all Jimmy managed to say.

Shane shrugged, glancing at the fact that Abby and Charlie were now hugging each other.

"Rebecca," he said, simply.

Abby, looked at Shane, tears steaming down her cheeks. She then broke the hug and looked at her dad.

"Rebecca? I don't understand. What did she have to do with this?" she asked, complete confusion in her tone.

"She saved us all," said Kelly, coming forward. "She took our places, so to speak, what is she JD?"

"A Reaper, body swapper, a shifter, something like that," listed JD.

"I think the one you're looking for, is she's a Death Jumper," said a voice, that made everyone look at the owner.

The two FBI Agents stood in the doorway, watching them all. It was Gillan who had spoken.

"You again?" said Danny, eyeing the two Agents up. "Just who are you?"

"FBI," murmured Abby, slowly. "They're Agents with the FBI,"

"Agents Gillan and Glover," added Jimmy, looking at the two.

"But Sully, I thought you said the FBI knew nothing?" said Shea, getting up from one of the chairs.

"That's what Rebecca said in her letter," replied Sully, he seemed a bit uncertain.

I saw Abby and Jimmy's expressions change, as I assume they both remembered their letters they still had not read or read all of.

"Your names…" started Malcolm, slowly. "I've heard the two together before, Gillan and Glover…"

I stared, I had too, I knew those names, but my brain still yielded blank, blank and oh yes, more blank.

"But when we saw everyone at the docks, you said there was no one there," said Jimmy, confusion on his face. "You lied,"

"But after they told us that, there was no one there," pointed out Abby.

"Well, actually, we created a sort of perception filter," explained Glover, calmly. "In that they were there, but we didn't allow you to see them,"

Everyone in the room, not just Jimmy and Abby, was giving the two men queer and confused looks. There was an uneasy silence.

"I think it's time we came clean," said Gillan, glancing at his partner.

"Yeah, okay, so maybe we're not FBI. That was just a cover," said Glover, with a grin.

"Deep Purple, Ian Gillan and Rodger Glover," said Malcolm, suddenly with a look of pride that he'd remember it. "You used rock aliases?"

"Quite right," replied Gillan, also with a grin.

"So, who are you then?" asked Malcolm, curiously.

"Okay, so my real name is Anderson, Ryan Anderson. This is my partner Jake Philips," explained Ryan. "I'm a friend of Rebecca's, I used to be a Death Jumper and Jake still is,"

The name definitely rang a bell, and I knew he seemed familiar to me, but still my brain registered blank. I still had no idea what was wrong.

"So, Rebecca sent you?" asked Booth, from somewhere in the group.

"Yep, asked me to do her the favour of keeping an eye on you, and sorting stuff while she wasn't able too," continued Ryan, slowly.

"Yeah, we've been checking on you since Monday," added Jake. "We'll be here till you leave now,"

"Why? Is Rebecca not coming?" asked Trish, with a funny look.

I saw Jimmy swallow hard.

"Of coarse she is, we're just here to help her out," said Jake, with a smile.

"I'm surprised she isn't here yet," said Ryan, glancing around the room.

Jimmy groaned and almost fell, but managed to use the wall to stop himself. Abby gave him a worried look.

"Maybe you should sit down, man" said Shane, moving to support his friend.

He maneuvered Jimmy carefully to a chair, and sat him down. Jimmy forced his head, gingerly, between his knees. Everyone was now chatting excitedly among themselves, as well as greeting the newcomers. Which is why, Abby was still been greeted by people, as Jimmy just sat there. She was trying to get to him though. The others were also saying hello to Jimmy, but he barely seemed to notice. Shane was crouched beside his friend.

"You feeling alright?" asked Shane, peering at Jimmy.

"Fine, just a bit sick, and tired," mumbled Jimmy, quietly.

"Well, the others and me are gonna go and meet Rebecca at the docks, will you be okay here?" asked Shane, quietly. "I think Abby and Nikki are gonna stay with you,"

Jimmy said nothing.

"Okay, well let's get going to the docks," announced Ryan. "Be careful though, it's dark and likely to be slippy,"

"Yeah, if any of you fall and damage yourselves, it'll be Ryan who has to deal with Rebecca's wrath!" laughed Jake, giving his partner a playful hit. "It's the advantage of being your new partner!"

Ryan rolled his eyes.

"She won't be there," said Jimmy, simply.

Ryan swung round and Shane looked down at Jimmy. Jimmy now sat staring straight at the fire.

"What?" queried Shane, a funny look on his face.

"She's not coming," he continued, slowly, emotion entering his voice. "She's gone,"

"What are you talking about Jimmy?" asked Sully, something in his voice.

"She's not coming…cause…cause she's gone," he said, his voice starting to break.

"She wouldn't just leave," said Ryan, coming over. "She never leaves a job unfinished,"

"He means she's dead," said Abby, seeing Jimmy was struggling.

"No, she can't be dead, your wrong," said Sully, anger rising in his voice.

"We checked, we tried to save her, but there was nothing we could do," explained Abby, now coming and standing by Jimmy. "She's gone,"

"I've lost her," mumbled Jimmy, sadly. "I couldn't save her,"

"You lost her!" snapped Sully, fury and pain in his voice. "I loved her, and you sit there and say 'you've' lost her!"

Jimmy just sat there, unable to find the words.

"It's all your fault Jimmy!" yelled Sully, tears threatening to fall. "She stayed because she cared about you, she stayed because of you!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Jimmy, slowly getting up, supporting himself on the crutches.

"Rebecca was the one who killed…," said Abby quietly, yet she couldn't say it.

"Yeah, she killed the other killer," said Sully, nodding. "That's what she said in her letter,"

"No, it was you," argued Jimmy, grimacing in pain. "I saw you, it was you, Abby,"

"No, it was Rebecca as Abby," explained Ryan. "She told me she wanted to spare Abby the pain, of having to kill the second killer. To make it easier on you,"

The room murmured with voices, I knew that their thoughts all were about the said killer. They knew it was Henry, but then how could they not. He was, apart from me, the only one who hadn't come back. Yet for some reason, no one would say it. It was as if they thought that if no one said it, then it would magically make me come back, so I could tell them. They believed it was my duty and mine alone, to confirm who the traitor had been.

"Then everything she said was true…" Jimmy murmured, slowly, tears coursing down his cheeks. "And I never got to apologise…"

"What did you do, Jimmy?" snapped Sully, spotting his expression.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"Jimmy?" queried Shane.

Abby was staring at him too, her look questioning him.

Suddenly before anyone realised what was happening, Sully had flung himself at Jimmy. The two men crashed to the floor, Jimmy snarled in pain, but didn't fight back. He seemed to be thinking he deserved this. Sully got one punch in, before he was flung off Jimmy by Shane. He tried again, only to be held back by Danny.

"What did you do, Jimmy!" roared Sully, struggling against Danny's grip.

"Now just hold on a second!" snapped Ryan. "Before we all start persecuting people, let me verify something,"

Everyone turned to Ryan, accept Abby and Shane who were helping Jimmy up.

"Just wait here, and let me get something," continued Ryan, heading for the door.

He disappeared from the room and returned with a laptop. He placed it down on the coffee table. Sully shook Danny off. Danny gave him a look, but Sully didn't try again. My Saves seemed uncertain, as to whether to join him or not, so they all held back, and instead just watched Ryan. I however stood right behind him. Ryan logged into the computer and then opened an application. He started touch typing code into the box that opened, and the screen changed. A message saying 'Welcome Ryan' appeared, and now he spoke to the screen instead.

"I need you to bring up Jumper profile 42463," he said, to it.

The computer beeped and the screen changed. On one side appeared pictures, on the other was a box of data. At the top was a counter, that started racing, searching for the requested numbers. The pictures and data flashed along with it, it reminded me of those police profiling databases. Finally it reached profile number 42463, and I watched as it appeared. Ryan watched the screen, it all seemed normal.

"Show status," said Ryan, calmly.

A new page opened, and a picture of a traffic light appeared. It was a pun by the designer, at the fact we used a traffic light system. Green was good, Amber was injured and Red was deceased. Yet usually if one of us was dead, our profile had a big red diagonal line across it, and next to the picture it would say the manner of our demise.

"So?" said Sully, his anger still present.

Ryan still stared at it, the screen appeared to have frozen.

"I said show status," he said, again, Jake turned to his partner.

The computer beeped, the screen went funny and then a red horizontal bar came across with the word 'Error' written in black.

"That's strange," commented Jake. "What does it mean?"

"I don't know," replied Ryan, he spoke again to the computer. "Refresh,"

The screen went black and then reloaded, but this time it came back flashing. The status indicator lights were alternating between Amber and Red. Then it came back with the same red 'Error' message. I stared at it, just as confused by it as they were, I didn't know what was wrong.

"Answer me, is she dead or not?" snapped Sully, Danny put a hand on Sully's shoulder.

"Dude," he warned, spotting Ryan's expression.

"Really, Sully!" I found myself saying, rolling my eyes, but no one heard me.

I was still watching the blond Death Jumper, his body was now shaking with anger and emotion. Sully looked like he was gonna start forward, but stopped as Ryan lashed out, sending the computer flying. He then just left the room. His partner picked up the computer and taking it, went after him. Sully had got the answer to his question, his expression said it all…

* * *

Well, well, what do we think? Did we like it, are we excited for what now 'will' be the actual last chapter? Again, I repeat it will be up a week today. So did anyone guess who the two men were before I revealed them? What has happened to Rebecca? Well, you'll just have to wait and see what happens in the final. So make me a happy person and press that little review button *Puppy Dog Eyes*...you know you want too...


	36. Chapter 36 Where Do We Go From Here?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything or anyone from Harper's Island, or anything you might recognise from the show. Neither do I own anything from Harper's Globe, or any other shows, or films, or songs, or products, I may make references to. I do however own Rebecca Jacobs and the idea of Death Jumping and all things related to Death Jumping.

Hey, okay, so thank you to bizziebloom13, Lance-Dusk., HonoraryDAMember, January Raines and Neon Jack for your reviews. **To bizziebloom**, I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter, I hope you like this last one. As for what's wrong with Rebecca, you'll just have to read and find out! **To Lance**, I agree it was a shame how there was no epilogue but I did like the videos at the end. Hope you enjoy this. **To HonoraryDAMember**, here is the final chapter, it's a monster lol. I'm so happy you've enjoyed this. Read on. **To January Raines**, not trying to make you go grey lol. To find out what happens you'll have to read on. **To Neon Jack**, thanks and I hope you enjoy the final installment!

Now I apologize for this not being up on Wednesday, I was packing to go home and with all the bad weather was unable to get it up. Plus, this thing is still huge even though I broke it up lol. So I have done my best with it and I hope you all enjoy this monster of a last chapter.

For the final time I warn there may be bad language, I'm not sure, but just so you know. So thanks to you all for reading this story (you'll find a bigger thank you at the end), I hope you all enjoy this last chapter. So read on and don't for get to review!

* * *

**_Chapter thirty-six-Where Do We Go From Here?_**

An hour later, about quarter past nine, and all were sat around, or stood if there was nowhere to sit. Ever since the two Death Jumpers had left, there had been an eerie silence. Jimmy had sat back down in one of the chairs, while Sully, was sat nearest the fire on one of the sofas. Abby was sat next to Jimmy, but on the floor, and Shane was over by one of the windows, just staring. Yet out of everyone, it was the English man who broke the silence. Cal was stood by the fire, lent against the mantelpiece, a drink in his left hand.

"So what do we do now?" he asked, calmly. "We are meant to leave tomorrow, and now I don't know what's going on,"

"I guess the other two Death Jumpers will tell us something," started Danny, slowly, from his seat next to Sully. "We just have to wait for them to come back,"

"I can't believe she's dead," said Beth, slowly. "After all she did for us,"

"Well, she is, just get over it," growled Shane, without turning.

"Shane," warned Nikki, shooting him a look. "Don't try and act like it doesn't affect you too,"

"She barely knew Rebecca, how can she begin to feel anything?" he snapped, anger seeming to pulsate from him.

"Just leave it, Shane," ordered Charlie, no one wanted a row at that point.

"You have no jurisdiction here Sheriff, you can't order me to do anything," said Shane, anger in his voice.

Yet I could see something in his eyes, it told me something different to what he was expressing. Shane, now, was looking around the room, all eyes, apart from a few, who seemed to be lost deep in their own troubles, were watching him. He shook his head, disgusted with them and stormed out the room.

Outside, in the cool October evening air, Ryan stood trying to compose himself. At first his partner had tried to console him, but now Jake had left him to it. I had floated around everyone, testing my new found ability to listen to their thoughts. So I had decided that, as a crowded room made it rather hard to discern whose thoughts were whose, a single person on their own would be easier. Ryan's mind however, seemed to be hard to hear, almost as if he could lock it against me. Yet he happened to talk his thoughts under his breath, and so I could still hear his internal conflictions.

"Why, why did this happen?" he murmured, staring out at the dark ocean. "What do I do now? I mean obviously I'll have to pay for the extra night. It was always on the cards…"

He paused and kicked a stone.

"But as for explanations…They're never gonna listen to me, they're not my Saves," he continued, with a sigh. "I know you didn't plan for this, but you've kinda dumped me in it, Rebecca. I just don't know what to do,"

He looked so defeated, and somewhere in me there was a connection I felt to him. I wanted to tell him it would be alright, that they were good people, occasionally stubborn, but good. They would listen to him, they would understand. I had this feeling, it told me he was a good Death Jumper, or he had been. I hated that my brain wouldn't work properly.

"You can do this Ryan, I know you can," I said, outloud, wishing he could hear it. "They're good people, they'll understand, they'll listen. Just trust your instincts, Ryan,"

Suddenly, he spun round faster then a shot. He was looking around him, the most oddest look on his face. He glanced in all directions, I was confused.

"Rebecca?" he whispered, still glancing around.

I stared, my eyes must have widened considerably. He couldn't have possibly heard me.

"Hey, you alright man?" called a voice, now sounding much calmer.

Ryan turned to the owner, who was coming across the carpark towards him. Ryan sighed and shrugged.

"Yeah," he replied, casually.

"It's just, you looked like you were reacting like Nikki does when she sees a wasp," said Shane, a smirk on his face.

"No, just thought I heard something that's all," replied Ryan, slowly. "So what are you doing out here?"

"Needed some air, couldn't stand having to be in the presence of all those 'Swells'" he said, spitting the last bit as if it was a bad taste in his mouth.

Ryan chuckled, Shane gave him a look."

"You really are as Rebecca described you," explained Ryan, giving Shane a smile.

Shane rolled his eyes.

"Well, we should probably go back in, I need to go talk to the landlady," continued Ryan, turning to head back in. "Plus, it's dark and getting kinda cold out here,"

"I'll be in a few minutes, okay?" answered Shane, with a sigh.

"Well, okay, but don't be too long, we can't risk you being seen," said Ryan, slowly. "Cause then, everything Rebecca did, would have been for nothing,"

After Ryan had paid for another night for everyone, he re-entered the Oaken Living Room. He looked around at everyone, who seemed to be either lost in thought or dozing.

"Okay guys, well, your now here till Friday," he started, glancing around at them all. "Now, it's been a long day, and so I think we all should go get some rest,"

He made his way over to Abby and Jimmy, who were both seemingly asleep. Jimmy's head slumped on his right shoulder, while Abby's, rested against his left leg. He woke them gently.

"Guys, you need some rest, so I'm gonna get you upstairs okay?" he explained, to their sleepy expressions.

"Okay," nodded Abby, her voice more of a whisper.

She stood up, slightly unsteady, and Ryan helped her. It was then he realised, he'd have to come back for Jimmy. Yet for once, Shane managed to enter right on time and came over to aid Ryan. Abby told them she could manage on her own, so both Ryan and Shane now were support for Jimmy. I followed them upstairs, they struggled, but they managed.

"What numbers are you?" asked Ryan, unable to remember.

"142 and 143," replied Abby, reading it off the two keys.

Once they'd reached the rooms, Abby opened her door 142 and turned to see if they needed assistance.

"Just stay in your own room for now, if that's okay?" instructed Ryan, watching her reaction.

She nodded.

"At least, he's only next door," she said, quietly.

"Yeah. Oh and there's food been left in there for you too," he added, with a grin.

She gave Ryan a sleepy smile, before going into her own room and shutting the door. They then got Jimmy into his room and into bed.

"You going to be alright?" asked Ryan, giving Jimmy a look.

"Mm," he responded, his eyes half closed. "Just gonna sleep for a bit,"

"Well, there's food there if you want it, man," said Shane, unable to hide the worry in his voice.

"Thanks, I'll see you later," responded Jimmy, slowly.

Shane watched as his best friends eyes finally shut, and he fell into a deep sleep. Ryan then led Shane out, and they both headed back downstairs.

"They're not gonna be alright, are they?" said Shane, halting at the bottom of the stairs and turning to Ryan.

"I don't know, Shane. I just don't know," he responded, looking him in the eye.

They both headed back into the Oaken Living Room. It was emptier then it had been, but some people still remained. Trish, the groomsmen, JD, Andy, Nikki, Kelly and Chloe all still remained in the room. Shane went back to his position, of staring out the window. Ryan moved to stand by the fire, he glanced at them all sat there.

"You know, she wouldn't have wanted you all to be moping over her," he said slowly, now looking somewhere beyond them. "She would have told you that, 'there's no use in crying over spilt milk,',"

"Yeah, but it's not just something you can clean up," JD pointed out.

"But, it is exactly how she would have put it," interjected Shane, something in his voice. "It's who she was,"

I smiled; somewhat amazed Shane believed he knew me so well, not that he wasn't right, but still, it amazed me.

"I remember when I first met her," started Andy, slowly. "She asked me a question and when I answered, she replied 'Cheers M'dears,'. But I thought she said 'Cheese Mothers,' and I gave her such a confused look and repeated it back to her,"

I remembered it too, Andy was starting to laugh just remembering it.

"We laughed for ages after she managed to make it clear to me what she'd said," he grinned.

"Yep, was one of her favourite sayings," agreed Ryan, smiling.

The others were nodding too.

"Her and her English-isms, like at the Christmas party she held," started Nikki, smiling, even as tears ran down her face. "She asked me to pass the aluminium foil, and I had no idea what she was on about,"

"Yeah, she meant the aluminum foil," added Kelly, with a smile.

"That's because, it is aluminium foil," said Cal, as he entered followed by some hotel staff carrying trays of hot drinks. "It's you Americans who have it wrong,"

"What about the time she asked us to bring noodles for the stir-fry she was making, and we asked her what kind. She says Chinese kind, and we still don't know what she's on about," added Trish. "We ended up bringing crispy noodle things, the look on her face,"

"Yeah, we worked out what she meant later," laughed JD, taking drink from the tray.

"I don't get it," said Cal, slowly, he glanced at Chloe.

"Noodles can be any sort, like spaghetti or twists, penne or tagliatelle," explained Chloe, with a smile.

"Well, in England noodles are generally a type of pasta associated with Chinese food," replied Cal, glancing at Ryan, who nodded in agreement. "We call all of it pasta, spaghetti and such,"

"That's the English lot for ya," laughed Mal, shaking his head.

"Rebecca was the loyalist person I knew," started Ryan, seemingly lost in thought. "She put her neck on the line for me once, saved my life, she did,"

"She seemed to be into saving people's lives," commented Booth, nodding.

"Yeah, Sully told us the story how she saved you guys, when you got stuck out on the ocean," added Danny, looking at the others.

"I helped too, you know," grumbled Shane, still glancing out the window.

"You both saved us," said a new voice.

Ben had just entered the room, followed by Brent and Robin.

"And she saved my Dad and Wilson in that storm, remember Shane?" added Andy, looking in Shane's direction.

"She saved us all, in one way or another," he said, then added quietly. "I always told her that one day she'd get herself killed,"

"I have her playlist of her favourite songs, if you'd like, I could put it on quietly," said Ryan, now, changing the subject.

"Yeah, that would be a nice way to remember her," said Trish, who was watching Sully, who all this time, hadn't said a word.

Ryan moved off, and plugged in the speakers and his mp3 player. He chose Rebecca's playlist and started it.

"It was the last thing she gave me, she told me I should play it to you if she was late," he said, smiling sadly.

There was at first, silence, and then the sound came, but it wasn't music that came out.

"_Hey Guys, I'm guessing if your listening to this then either, I'm late or something's gone wrong. Hopefully not the latter,_" said my voice, crisp and clear, everyone looked up, even Sully."_Anyways, I'm sure if it is the latter, then Ryan will have told you, that I don't want any moping. I'm flattered that your sad, but life's to short to cry over spilt milk,_"

Everyone smiled when I said that, well everyone except Sully, who seemed to be void of everything. Ryan was staring at the mp3 player, and had been doing so since the message had started.

"_Now, look, everything will be okay,_" my voice continued. "_I know it is probably all looking very bleak at the mo, but things do have a habit of sorting themselves out. Now I know, I said I would help you all, but if I'm unable to, then I hope you will listen instead to Ryan. He is a good man and I know he will help you, so do me the honour, and respect what he has to say,_"

Ryan looked sad, everyone seemed to nod slowly, as if my disembodied voice could see them. The fact that I could see their response, was besides the point.

"_Now enough of the sad looks, I want you all to cheer up and I mean you 'all'. You know who I'm talking too,_" said my voice, seriously, Shane sighed and Sully looked at the floor. "_Cause if all I am is late, then if I come back to depressed people I'm gonna have to do something outrageously crazy to cheer you up, and I'm not really wanting to have to do that. This does not mean you are to be sad on purpose, just to see what I'll do! So to make sure you are all cheery, I have created this playlist to make you laugh, maybe bring back memories of the good times we had, and most of all, to let you know whatever happens, I'll always be there for you, even if it's only with you in your hearts. Trust me, life is still worth living! And Yes, I am rolling my eyes at the looks your probably giving this mp3 player! So stop moping, enjoy and hopefully I'll be with you all soon…_"

They were all glancing at one another, a great sadness filling the room. Yet I laughed at their expressions, as my first choice started. The Hampster Dance, but it paused. And my voice came for what might have been the final time.

"_Oh come on, it's not that bad and I bet it made some of you laugh,_" laughed my voice. "_In fact, I'm just gonna play it, love you all!_"

My voice laughed off into silence and the song started again. The songs played one by one, most of them were cheerful, cheer me up, type songs and others I knew had a message behind them. The one thing I did notice, and the others slowly caught on to, was the fact you could just about hear my voice singing along to the songs. The thoughts whirled in the room, memories of times gone by, from parties on the beach and drinking competitions to movie and karaoke nights. It was, however, when one song came on, that Sully finally reacted and I knew why. Donna Lewis's song, our song, had started and I saw his face finally show emotion. He glanced up at the mp3 player and then at the floor, followed by the fire. I moved, somehow, nearer and came round to his right side. I sorta crouched, and tried to read what he was thinking. Trish must have spotted Sully's reaction to the song too, because she had stopped smiling and was staring right at him. She got up, came over and crouched before him. Danny watched as she approached, and also turned to his friend.

"Sully? What's wrong?" she asked, placing a hand on his knee. "Sully?"

He looked at her finally, he was crying and it broke my heart to see him like this. He sniffed; causing everyone to turn and look at him, even Shane.

"It's our song…" he murmured, Trish squeezed his leg.

"Do you want us to skip it?" she asked, slowly.

He shook his head and turned away again, going back to staring at the fire. She sighed and went back to her seat, she knew how he felt in some ways. She too had lost the one she loved, but he had betrayed her, which hurt her more.

When the playlist had finally finished, most people left the room, it was late after all. Trish and Danny attempted to get Sully to come, but he refused. He just wanted to sit down there and be left alone. Not even Ryan could get him to move, and in the end it was Shane who told them all to leave Sully there. So that's what they did, I felt so bad, but I realised he wasn't going to move, so I went to check on the others. I wondered around again, finding the whole moving through solid objects thing useful. It was, however, when I ended up in Jimmy's room, that everything went strange. I did what I had done with everyone else, and that was to check they were sleeping okay and not having nightmares and such. However, when I reached Jimmy, I found he was dreaming. I knew he needed rest and forgetting I wasn't myself, reached down to relax him. Yet as I touched him, I was suddenly sucked in and when I found myself again, I was somewhere completely different.

_I glanced around and found I knew the place, I was on Jimmy's boat, the Sea Jay. The boat that he had been blown up on_._ There was a noise behind me, and I turned to find Jimmy coming out of the cabin. He had mugs of something hot, and he came to an abrupt halt as he saw me._

"_Rebecca?" he started, confusion on his features. "Where did you come from?"_

"_She just turned up man," said Shane's voice, from somewhere behind me._

"_Shane?" I said, turning to him._

_He was sat in a chair on the deck, I swear he hadn't been there before._

"_Okay, so what's going on?" I asked, my already foggy mind confused._

"_We were gonna have some coffee, but I think you two need to talk," said Shane, calmly. "After all, that's why you're here isn't it, after that fight I think you two need to talk it out,"_

"_Fight?" I continued, slowly. _

"_Yeah, so I'll see you two later and you better have made up," continued Shane. "Can't have my two best mates at each other's throats, now can I," _

_With that he left, or more just disappeared, and that's when I remembered this scene. It was after some fight we'd had about some random thing or other. I had turned up to try and reconcile with Jimmy, and everything had turned out fine. But this was a memory, which meant that somehow, unbeknown to me, I was in Jimmy's dream._

"_So I don't suppose you want his coffee," started Jimmy, slowly._

"_Uh, yeah sure I'll take it," I said, he handed it to me. "So…I'm sorry for…"_

"_No, it's me who should be sorry," Jimmy interjected, as I sat down. "I asked for the truth and all you did was give me it,"_

_I stared at him, I wasn't sure what he was talking about._

"_Truth?" I questioned._

"_I was tired and in pain, I thought Abby was dead," he continued. "I thought everyone was dead, and you put your trust in me and I failed you,"_

_Now I got it, somehow, he had made this memory become a way he could say he was sorry for the fight we'd had in the shed._

"_No, you didn't fail me, what I was asking you to believe, was pretty farfetched for most people," I replied, slowly. "But, I forgave you for everything you said, yes it hurt, but I forgave you,"_

"_How could you, you thought I meant it," he said, sadly, turning from me. "I was a fool,"_

"_No Jimmy, in the situation you were in, everything you said was perfectly justified," I tried, desperate for him to stop being so hard on himself. "Something tells me though, the argument is not all you're blaming yourself for,"_

_He turned to me again, and I saw what I had expected in his eyes._

"_You can't blame yourself for my…demise," I said, not sure how to phrase it._

"_I couldn't to save you and after what I said…what I said…" he replied, but failed._

"_Just cause you said 'I was dead to you' does not mean I died because of it," I said, giving him a look. "Stop blaming yourself for stuff that was out of your control. Now I bet you haven't had time to read that letter,"_

"_Letter?" he said, not following._

"_The note that was in my hand, you haven't read it yet, have you?" I said, calmly. "If you read it, it may help you,"_

_I got up and approached him, placing a hand on his shoulder, I looked him in the eyes._

"_I forgave you," I said, calmly. "It wasn't your fault, it was no ones fault, except maybe mine…"_

"_But…" he interrupted, but I shushed him._

"_When you wake up you should read that letter, okay" I continued. "Now you need to get some sleep,"_

_He paused, and stepped back from me._

"_I am asleep, cause this is a dream," he said, sadly. "You're just my conscience or something, trying to reason what I did. I know Rebecca's dead,"_

"_Um…right, well not exactly, but never mind," I said, slightly frustrated. "Look dreaming isn't proper sleep, so why not try lying down in the cabin, at least for me,"_

"_Fine, whatever," he said, and we both headed in._

_He lay down on the bunk that was in there, made himself comfy and then just lay there. I crouched down beside him and took his hand in mine._

"_Now promise me you'll read that letter," I said, looking at his tired face._

"_I promise," he said, his tone suggesting he didn't care._

"_Just remember, you've been my friend since the day we met, and my loyalty to you has never faltered," I said, a plan forming in my mind. "Therefore, even though we've had fights before, I've never not forgiven you, and so why should now be any different? Yes it hurt, but I forgave you the moment you said it. I will always be your friend,"_

_He looked at me, his expression changed slightly as the words seemed to sink in._

"_Now get some sleep," I said, running my finger from his temple, down the side of his face, to below his chin._

_He still looked at me sleepily, but his body was relaxing and his breathing was slowing. As he fell into a deeper sleep, the scene around me faded and suddenly, I was back in the room._

I looked at him sleeping peacefully now, I had used one of my skills. One, somewhere in my brain, I knew I was known for. It was a kind of sleep control, which helped me to look after my Saves, after I'd saved them. I left the room, walking through the door and out into the corridor. A sound somewhere to my left, caused me to jump, well that's if someone in my state could jump. I relaxed though, it was only someone going downstairs, the noise having been the creak of the top step. I decided to check it out, and moved off in that direction.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs however, I couldn't see where they had gone. I made a logical guess of the Oaken Living Room, and went right. However, when I reached it, the only person still in there was Sully, who hadn't moved since I last saw him. He looked so tired, but he didn't look like he planned on going to bed anytime soon. It was while I was watching him, that someone else entered and I assumed it was them I had seen heading downstairs.

"You still here man?" asked Shane, as he entered the room.

He placed one of the items he was carrying down, on top of Sully's sofa, and continued. Now all he was carrying a glass and a bottle of what looked like scotch. Yet I wasn't sure, as I'm sure I remembered he hated the stuff. Sully barely reacted, just a mere glance in his direction. Shane placed the glass and bottle down on the cabinet.

"Well, if you don't mind I'm gonna sit down here and have a drink," said Shane, an interesting look on his face. "You wanna drink?"

Sully finally looked up at Shane, he sighed.

"Yeah, go on then" he mumbled, slowly.

"Well, don't think I'm forcing it on you," said Shane, shaking his head.

Shane took out a glass from the cupboard, and poured two drinks.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not in the mood," said Sully, placing his head in his hands and then proceeding to run them through his hair.

Shane put Sully's in front of him, and sat down in a chair next to the other sofa, which was opposite Sully.

"I know you probably don't believe me, and you may have heard it before," said Shane, slowly. "But, I do know how you feel,"

"Actually, I believe you," replied Sully, picking up his glass and swigging it down. "You knew her as well as I did, hell, probably better then I did,"

"I had the advantage of time, but she was closer to you," said Shane, slowly, he glanced at the fire. "She loved you,"

"Yeah, but she never took off that necklace," argued Sully, the tiredness evident in his tone. "That's gotta count for something,"

"What?" questioned Shane, not following.

"The silver wolf necklace you gave her, she never took it off," explained Sully, sipping his drink. "She told me you gave her it,"

"Oh, yeah, I never really thought about it in that way," replied Shane, slowly.

They sat for a while, mulling over their own thoughts, with Shane occasionally topping up either glass. I watched, as there wasn't much else I could do. It pained me to see anyone suffer unnecessarily, and this was definitely one of those times. As the alcohol kicked in, Sully looked more and more sleepy. He was just starting to nod a little, when Shane who had been staring at the fire, but seemingly watching Sully out of the corner of his eye, spoke. The alcohol, making his voice sound pleasant.

"You know, it's not just Rebecca's friendship I miss, it was the fact she was always there for you when you needed her," he said, slowly still looking at the fire. "She looked after you, whether you deserved her or not,"

Sully's head jolted up, he glanced at Shane, as if trying to read him.

"She never wanted to let anyone down," replied Sully, quietly. "She always saw you for who you were, and not who you tried to be,"

"And you know what she'd be thinking right now, if she found the two of us sat here," said Shane, a half smile of his face.

For the first time that evening, Sully gave a small smile.

"She'd be telling us we were a pair of right idiots, and she'd make us go get some sleep," he said, laughing slightly at the thought, before going back to his serious expression.

"Exactly," said Shane, swigging his glass down. "And I'd tell her I have slept, I'm fine,"

"You can't have had that much," said Sully, placing down his own glass.

"Several hours, I went up at ten thirty and it's now about three am," replied Shane, nodding to the clock on the mantelpiece.

"Really, I didn't think it was that late," said Sully, attempting to stifle a yawn. "So couldn't you sleep?"

"I dozed, but in the end, I decided I needed a drink instead," said Shane, yet there was something in his eyes that told me he wasn't saying everything. "That excuse wouldn't do it for Rebecca though,"

"Nope she'd tell you to go back, she'd come and settle you down," said Sully, glancing at the fire. "She'd stay until you fell asleep…"

Shane glanced at him, and offered him a top up.

"I can tell you one thing though, she'd never believe that you and me were getting on," chuckled Shane. "She'd have to sit down, especially since, I'm not calling you 'Blondie',"

"Yep, no doubt about it, she'd be speechless," nodded Sully, sipping his drink and ignoring Shane's comment about the whole 'Blondie' thing.

"I mean, 'I' can barely believe we're sat here talking all civilised and shit," continued Shane, with a sleepy grin.

Sully shook his head, and then looked Shane straight in the eye.

"We never speak of this again," he said, seriously. "I have a reputation you know,"

"Agreed, I mean me being nice to you, never," replied Shane, just as serious.

They sat there for a few minutes, before grinning and laughing.

"You're alright, man," said Shane, when he had regained his composure.

"Same, I could never see what she saw in you, but I think I'm begging to understand," he said, slowly. "It's strange what brings people together,"

"Mmm," said Shane, as he himself yawned.

That sat in silence once again, the empty bottle now stood on the table. Twenty minutes later, found Sully's eyes closed and his head nodding. The mixture of tiredness, grief and alcohol, finally winning, against Sully's battle to stay awake. Shane said nothing, he just watched as the young man across from him, slowly fell asleep. Sully's body began to slump over, and it was only when he seemed to have completely gone, that Shane moved. He had brought down a blanket, off his own bed, with him and left it on the sofa as he had entered. He now moved over to Sully and maneuvered him, until he looked comfortable. With Sully now taking up the whole sofa, Shane placed the blanket over him and then went back to his chair. He poured what was left of Sully's drink into his own, and then raised the glass up above his head.

"To you, Rebecca, thanks for everything," he whispered, before downing the entire glass.

I smiled, I was so proud of Shane. He had truly proved himself, and I just wished he could have known I had seen it.

"No, thank you, Shane," I said, aloud. "You've made me proud, well done,"

Once again my voice seemed to reach who I was trying to talk to. Shane glanced around, as if he half expected me to be stood somewhere in the shadows. He sighed when he realised I wasn't. His thoughts suggested, he thought, he might be hallucinating a little. With one last glance at Sully's sleeping form, he lent back in the chair. His chair had two side headrests at the top, which stuck out in the same direction as the seat and armrests. He lent his head to the left, leaning on one, and closed his eyes, relaxing. Within five minutes, he too, was fast asleep, the alcohol having helped him along. I watched the two sleeping men, but I wasn't the only one. Ryan now entered the room, he was carrying a second blanket, which he proceeded to drape over Shane. He smiled, knowing I would have been proud of him too, which I was. Then he left, and the room grew silent, except for the deep slow breathing of the two guys.

When the cold dawn light found its way through the windows, the scene had changed very little. The fire was burning lower in the grate, but neither Sully nor Shane had shifted much in their sleep. I now moved about the hotel. People were appearing, staff getting breakfast ready in the dining room and a few people had surfaced. I could see Booth, Ben and Lucy were all waiting around the lobby, chatting quietly. I was bored, some part of me wished I could do the whole poltergeist thing. Let someone know I was there, the voice thing occasionally worked, but not all the time.

As the morning went on, people appeared for breakfast and then most headed back into The Oaken Living Room. I don't think anyone expected to find the Sully and Shane asleep in there, but they respected them, by keeping reasonably quiet. They sat around on the vacant chairs, or chose somewhere to stand and talk quietly. It was all going fine, until Lucy tripped and grabbed Shane's chair to stop herself. He woke with a start, and swung round, seemingly ready to defend himself.

"Sorry, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to wake and scare you," she said, a worried look on her face.

"It's fine, you just startled me," replied Shane, calmly, his voice thick with sleep. "Don't worry about it,"

There was a strange silence; as if everyone was unsure how to respond to this Shane. They had expected him to get angry and he'd done the complete opposite. Lucy moved away, as Shane settled himself again, the grogginess pulling him back into a deep sleep. Abby woke about half eleven and, like most of the other people, came downstairs. I saw she was carrying my note, as she entered the Oaken Living Room. Charlie approached his daughter, as she paused surveying the scene.

"Have you had any food?" he asked, kindly.

"No, I thought I was too late for breakfast," she replied, looking at her father.

"Well, yes, but we can still get you something," he replied, with a smile. "Kelly, could you take Abby to get some breakfast?"

Kelly smiled and nodded.

"Sure," she said, coming over. "This way,"

She led Abby from the room in the direction of the dining room. It was while Abby was eating, that Sully woke. As he slowly came round, he found he was being watched by several people. Mal, Booth, Trish and Shea were all glancing in his direction. He sat up slowly, yawning, he still looked pretty exhausted.

"Do you want a coffee?" asked Shea, kindly, getting to her feet.

"Hmm? Sure okay, cheers," he said, groggily.

"Least I can do," she said, giving him a small smile.

She headed off and when she came back, Abby and Kelly came too. Abby made to sit down on the other end of the sofa, but she gave Sully a questioning look first. He nodded and indicated for her to sit, then accepted his coffee from Shea. It was now that Abby chose to finish my letter.

_So, whenever you've chosen to continue this, you'll find that I have tried to explain enough things to get you through. I of course, when I arrive, will explain everything, but for now I hope this is handy. Now here are a few things you need to know…_

The letter went on to describe why Henry had done what he'd done, and why I had spared her from killing him. Of course it was to help her deal with what had happened, but it was also to help Jimmy. It also explained the fact people weren't dead, how they'd be met by the FBI people, who weren't FBI. The final thing it explained, was all about Jimmy. How I knew they were perfect for each other and how she had to help and support him, as much as I knew he would help and support her. The letter summed up how proud I was of her, and how if she ever needed my help, I'd be there. She sat there for a few minutes taking it all in.

Unbeknown to me, Jimmy too was coming round, as he woke up slowly, vague memories of the dream came back to him. He got up carefully and finding he was still in his jeans, reached into the pocket to pull out my note. He felt the weight of it in his hand, it was heavier then it should be. Finally he opened it and as he unfolded it, he found the reason for it's added weight. Chloe's engagement ring slid out and he only just caught it. He stared at it, before placing it on the bed and turning back to the note.

_Dear Jimmy,_

_I originally wrote this note slightly differently, but after what just occurred I figured I better rewrite it, so I can make myself clear. Now first of all, you're probably wondering what the ring is all about. Well it belongs to Chloe Carter and as she was adamant she wanted it back, I thought it would be easier to send with you and if you could give it to her, it would be really helpful. If you don't know her, Trish will help you. _

_Now, I don't actually know when you'll read this. I know Ryan will meet you guys and Abby has a note too, to help her, so she'll know what to do. Now as I tried to explain and you may have already discovered, everyone is alive. I saved them all, by sorta dying in their place. As I'm coming later, I'll go further into all that then. Plus even though our last face to face explanation didn't go great, you'll be in a better situation, so the next one should be smoother. The main thing I need you to know, is I don't blame you for that reaction in the shed. Although, I thought you trusted me enough to believe the thing I was telling you, however impossible it may have seemed, I know it was a big thing to ask. I hope you know that I did, as always, forgive you as you said it, but just in case you didn't, I did. And okay you believed Henry over me, but as I said you were in a state. I think Shane would have just punched you, and told you to stop being so melodramatic, although that's a bit of big word for Shane…so maybe he would have used a different word. My point is, I don't want you beating yourself up about it. You've been my friend since the day we met, and my loyalty to you has never faltered. Therefore, even though we've had fights before, I've never not forgiven you, and so why should now be any different? Yes it hurt, but I forgave you the moment you said it. I will always be your friend._

He paused at this, a weird feeling coursing through him. He reread the last bit again, somewhere in his memory he remembered me saying the lines: 'You've been my friend since the day we met, and my loyalty to you has never faltered. Therefore, even though we've had fights before, I've never not forgiven you, and so why should now be any different? Yes it hurt, but I forgave you the moment you said it. I will always be your friend.' He sighed and continued.

_I need you to be strong, for Abby and the others. You need to be there for Abby, as she'll be there for you. Support her, like I know you can, look after Shane too. You know what he's like, getting into fights and stuff. You're his friend, so don't be so hard on him. I know how you were being with him, before your boat blew up. Remember, if it wasn't for me then your last words to him, would have been you being impatient and yelling at him. I was there, I remember you getting all snappy. I also saw your face, when you were telling Abby you saw him and Nikki dead. I bet you regretted how you had been with him when you saw him hanging there. But I'm not trying to get at you, I'm just saying that I wasn't impressed with the way you handled yourself. Yet, that's all in the past. Just remember, beware your temper, at worst take a breath and walk away. Give yourself some space alone to cool down, like we practiced. _

_Now go and give the ring to Chloe, and I'll explain more later. Just make sure you get some rest, take it easy, and don't go blaming yourself for stuff. _

_Your Friend Always._

_Rebeccaxx_

It was shorter then most other people's letters, but it was more to help him with his feelings then to tell him what he needed to do. When Jimmy finally appeared in the room, leaning heavily on his crutches, note clasped in one hand and I assumed the ring in the other, he looked rather pale. I assumed he had used the lift to come down, but by the state of him, he may have well just used the stairs. His eyes searched the room for the blonde couple and when he spotted the two, he made his way slowly to them. I watched from where I stood, as he came up to them, glancing at Shane's sleeping form, before getting Chloe's attention.

"Chloe Carter?" he questioned, balancing himself on the crutches.

"Yes," she said, turning to him. "Can I help you…um,"

"Jimmy," he reminded her.

"Oh yes, what can I do for you, Jimmy?" she said, giving him a smile.

Cal just watched, knowing better then to say something.

"I was told to give you this," he said, holding out his clenched fist, and then turning his hand palm up, opened his fingers. "I'm sorry I didn't give it to you yesterday, but I hadn't opened my note then,"

Chloe stared at her engagement ring, shining in his palm. Cal looked sad for a moment, and then turned and gave him a warm smile.

"Thank you, Jimmy," he said, nodding his head.

Sully had been watching the scene, his thoughts telling me of the hatred that was growing for Jimmy. Yet he held back, he controlled himself. His attention turned to Brent, JD and Ben, who seemed to be planning on waking Shane for a laugh. It was only when they spotted Sully's scowl, that they stopped.

"What?" said JD, smiling. "It was only a joke,"

"Just leave him be, if he wants to sleep, let him," replied Sully, before turning back to the fire.

I continued to move around, and I saw when Danny went to sit with Sully for a bit. He seemed to be trying to comfort him, but all he was getting was the cold shoulder. The more he tried to support him, the angrier Sully seemed to get. Danny sighed, then getting up, made to move away.

"That's it, walk away," said Sully, his voice a low growl. "I know what your thinking, Danny,"

Everyone went silent and the two Death Jumpers, who had just entered, paused in the doorway. Danny turned slowly back to Sully.

"What? What am I thinking then, Sully?" said Danny, he was forcing himself to stay calm.

"You think I'm gonna waste my life away, pining after some girl," he said, slowly. "Rebecca, wasn't just some girl,"

"I don't think that, I'm worried you won't move on," said Danny, carefully.

"It's been a day, you expect me to just go 'oh well' and act like she never existed!" he snapped, disgust in his voice.

Shane, who had been asleep, woke up and stared bleary eyed at the scene before him.

"No," said Danny, struggling not to shout. "I know it's hard, but she's gone,"

"So, I'm not the only one still mourning her," he argued, angrily. "Everyone in here, except you it seems, gives a damn about the girl who saved us all!"

"We all miss her, I do too," Danny retorted. "But, they're not the one who sat down here most of the night refusing to get any rest, they're not the ones persecuting themselves,"

"Shane was down here too," said Sully, indicating to Shane who nodded.

"Yeah, but he went and had some proper rest first," replied Danny, the anger rising in him. "Rebecca would be so disappointed with you,"

"Don't you dare, tell me what 'you' think she'd be feeling," snarled Sully, standing up and facing Danny. "You barely knew her at all!"

I hated it, I couldn't bare them fighting. Stop it, I was saying, stop it, stop it, stop it! Over and over, but they couldn't hear me.

"I knew her well enough, to know what she'd think," said Danny, snapping slightly.

"Did you now," said Sully, grabbing Danny's collar.

"Okay that's enough!" snapped Ryan, making for them.

Shane however got there first.

"Just cool it, back off," he said, looking at Danny, then turning to Sully added. "You too, back off,"

Sully was taking deep breaths through his nose, as he gave Shane a look, but he let go. He shoved Danny back as he did, and went back to sitting on the sofa. Danny looked at Shane and then at Sully, pain in his eyes. He then turned and left the room. He charged outside into the cool air. Danny stood for a few minutes in the car park, the fury he had tried to hide, pulsating from him. He was just worried about his friend, and Sully had turned on him. Maybe he'd pushed it a little far, and suddenly he wanted to turn back and apologise, but he just couldn't. He knew he wasn't completely in the wrong, so he just stood there.

I was watching him out the window, I was mad at Sully for being the way he had been with Danny. Okay, he'd lost me, but now was the worst time he could be pushing his best friend away. It was as I was thinking this, that something happened. My hold body pulsed, and I gasped. I looked around, but everything seemed fine. I was confused. Then it came again, another gut busting pulse, and my vision blurred. I was glancing around, everything was whirling and I could no longer hear people's thoughts, or even their voices. The pulse came a third time and this time pain came with it. I could hear sea birds and waves, and then came the rushing feeling.

Whumph!

I was shooting back through the wall, back away from the building. I saw Danny for a blink of an eye, before everything sped up. Like when they go to warp speed, using a warp drive in Star Trek. Back I went, away from Seattle, heading out to sea and then everything became a blur. Then it all went dark. Suddenly a feeling, hot like fire, rushed through me, then slight pain, before I took a gasping breath and forced my eyes open. I sat up, slowly, feeling the ground beneath me shift. I was on a beach, a pebble beach. There were waves lapping on the shore, and sea birds high above me. I was back on Harper's Island.

I glanced down at myself, noticing how the red lines and marks had now vanished from my body. It had seemingly healed it's self, and that's when everything made sense. Like a light coming on in the dark, I knew what had occurred. Sometimes, very rarely, on cases a Jumper will jump more people then their body can handle. The body is put under great stress, and even if they don't jump too many, doing a simple maneuver can be too much. So we have a mechanism, which repairs the body under extreme circumstances. This generally has to shut down the body to do so, which puts the Death Jumper in a sort of suspended animation, making them appear technically dead. The Status system we have, cannot accommodate for this, and so it simply classes it as an error. Until the body has repaired, there is nothing you can do to revive the person, so it is very easy to think they are dead when their not.

I got up carefully, testing my strength, but I seemed fine. I stepped over the log, and was about to begin to head up, when something caused me to stop. I was staring at a spot on the shore, where something, was missing. Then it clicked, Henry's body was gone. A chill ran down my spine, and I shook it off. The FBI must have taken it, I thought, but then why didn't they take my body. Maybe they hadn't seen me, but it was unlikely. No, I finally forced myself to think, the FBI had to have come and collected it. The uneasy feeling however, was now replaced by excitement and joy. I could see my Saves, I could hug them all and comfort them all. Plus, I got to see Ryan, who I had missed for ten years. With those thoughts in my head, I set off running.

I was sprinting through the trees, and how good it felt not to be doing it because I had to get to a Save. As I finally reached familiar territory, I slowed, as however excited I was, I wasn't about to run down the steep path to Harmon Beach. I strolled down it, memories floating back from when I had run up the path after my Wakefield encounter. Yet that was long ago and as I stepped on to the sandy beach, I headed for the spot I had hidden the little boat. Once I had dragged it out, down to the shore and finally got it on the water, I started it. It spluttered into life and off it went. I steered it round to the right, and what a sight for sore eyes. The Marlin sat there, in all her glory. I hoped that all the cats and Gigi were okay. I had left them food and water, but I would check once I was on.

Finally, as I stood ready to leave at the helm of The Marlin, I sighed and relaxed. It was over, finished, and I was ready to go home. I started her engine and raised her anchor. She purred and then as I asked, she slinked forward. As I cleared the bay, I upped her speed and as soon as she reached top whack for her first engine, I kicked in the second. The sooner I get there, the better I thought. Once out into the open water, I turned on the third engine, the waves weren't rough, so it didn't matter. I did take the chance to glance, one last time, back at Harper's Island. I knew even after everything, I would miss it. I kept glancing back occasionally until, like when I first laid eyes on it all those years ago, it was just a dark silhouette on the horizon.

Meanwhile, unbeknown to me, Danny had disappeared from the car park, and so Ryan and Jake were going frantic. If he was seen by press, police or even passers by, it could risk the case. After all, The Panel's crew were still working on changing evidence and such, so Danny was technically still dead.

"Where the hell could he have gone?" said Ryan, worry clearly present in his tone.

"He probably went to cool off," said Malcolm. "He did seem pretty upset, and he's usually the calm one,"

"Yeah, but where would he go?" asked Jake, searching the room for someone who would know.

"What does it matter?" growled Sully, his emotions still running high. "I'm quite happy he's not, in the same room with me any more,"

"You don't mean that," said Booth, slightly nervously.

"Yeah, I do," he replied, giving Booth a look.

Trish swung round now.

"Just shut up, Sully!" she snapped. "Of course you don't mean it, and you know you don't! Danny's been your best friend since he met you, and you care about him, just as much as he does you,"

Sully didn't have a reply for that, she now turned to Ryan.

"Danny would most likely go somewhere quiet, and so I'd guess he's headed for this end of the docks," she now suggested. "You know, where Abby and Jimmy came in,"

She was quite right. Danny was heading for the docks. He found the water lapping against the jetties, was calming. He strolled along them, constantly keeping an eye out for people, so he wouldn't get seen. He wondered aimlessly; which was why he ended up eventually further up near to the Anthony's Building. He glanced up at the building, before passing it and heading down the pier. He stood on the pier looking out to sea, and hoping he seemed inconspicuous. It was as he was stood there, he noticed to the left of him where two old men. They were sat on portable roll up stools, watching birds or boats, something like that. Danny wasn't sure, but he noted the books that sat on their laps and the binoculars they kept raising to their eyes. There was nothing unusual about them, but at one point, their conversation sparked his interest.

"Hey Bill, check out that two masted Brigantine, ain't she gorgeous," said one of the Men.

"Where Harry? Are you seeing phantom ships again?" said Bill, scouring the place with his binoculars. "Do you mean the ugly tug boat? Or maybe even that garbage barge?"

"No, just cause you are shortsighted, doesn't mean you can say I'm seeing things," snapped Harry, grumpily. "It's over there, in the direction of Harper's Island,"

"Whatever you say, Harry. I still don't see it," replied Bill, shaking his head "Just the name of that island, gives me the creeps,"

"Well, it's going to be abandoned. I mean whose gonna want to live their after all that, death?" said Harry, raising his binoculars again. "That ship is a beauty,"

"You sure, it's not a blob of something on your lenses?" scoffed Bill, giving Harry a look.

"No," snapped Harry, he then took Bill and pointed him in its direction. "Right there,"

There was a few minutes of silence, while Bill focused.

"Fine okay, but I would call that a Schooner not a Brigantine," said Bill, haughtily, he then paused and seemed to peer harder. "Hey Harry, you know you said Harper's Island was abandoned,"

"Yeah, well everyone left and no ones going back," replied Harry, slowly.

"Have the FBI finished their investigations?" queried Bill, still staring through his binoculars at something.

"Um, I think so, though they haven't released much info," answered Harry, now turning to Bill. "Why?"

"Cause there's something behind that Schooner, and from what I can see of it, its no ocean crossing vessel," explained Bill, carefully. "I'd say it was coming from Harper's Island,"

"That's impossible," exclaimed Harry, raising his Binoculars and searching out the said boat. "And yet, I see it too, it looks like a high class white speed boat,"

Danny found he was staring at the men. He now too, looked out squinting to try and see what they were talking about. It was then, he just about picked up a roaring noise carried on the sea breeze, which was ruffling his hair.

"Can you hear that, Harry?" asked Bill, turning his left ear to the wind and listening. "I think that boat has more then one engine,"

"How many, is it a new design?" said Harry, excitedly, now straining to hear the sound.

"I'd say at least three, maybe four," he replied, just as excited, reminding Danny of a small child at Christmas. "Won't the others be jealous,"

That was the moment, Danny forgot he was supposed to be keeping a low profile. He rushed over to the two men.

"Hi, I don't suppose you could lend me your binoculars," he said, as politely as he could. "I have always loved boats,"

"Um, okay kid, but you better give me them back," said Harry, slowly.

Danny grabbed them, and searched for what they had been talking about. He spotted the two masted ship, but he couldn't see the other boat. He was just about to give up, when the boat in question whipped round the stern of the masted ship, appearing in its full glory.

"Ah finally, there she is and it looks like a woman owns it," said Bill, sounding a bit derogatory.

"Well, I currently can't see, can I," grumbled Harry, giving Danny a glance.

"How can you tell?" asked Danny, trying to see the driver.

"Well, look how they drive," said Bill, with a chuckle.

Danny gave him a look, and Bill shrugged.

"The long hair and the clothing gives her away," said Bill, now.

"How can you…?" started Danny.

"More powerful binoculars," grinned Bill, now returning to look at the boat.

"Have you finished, or do you plan on depriving me from seeing the boat at all?" asked Harry, now, giving Danny a look with his arms folded.

"Um, yeah sorry, thanks," replied Danny, taking one last look and then giving Harry back his binoculars.

Danny moved away, glancing again out to sea. He then turned, the realization forming in his mind. He suddenly felt joy rush through him, and he set off running for The Black Swan.

I could now see Seattle, and the thrill it gave me was indescribable. I sped her up to top speed for all four engines, and found myself admiring a beautiful masted ship as I passed it. I was desperate to get there.

Danny finally reached The Black Swan, bursting though the entrance and causing the landlady to jump. He apologised, and then made for the Oaken Living Room. He entered, completely out of breath, to find everyone including both Death Jumpers in there. They all turned to him, but before Ryan could say anything, Danny forced words from his mouth.

"Sully," he gasped, trying to calm his breathing. "I'm sorry for ealier…"

"It's me, who should be sorry," interrupted Sully, slowly. "I was being a jerk,"

"Listen…you really mean that?" said Danny, giving him a look.

Sully nodded.

"Right, okay, anyway, you remember when you told me about how Rebecca saved you guys, when your boat ran out of gas?" continued Danny, still trying to get his breath back.

"Yeah," said Sully, looking confused.

Ryan looked like he wanted to speak, but he wanted to see where Danny was going with this.

"You said the boat roared, because it had more then one engine," explained Danny. "It was a big white speed boat, with more then one engine,"

"Yeah, The Marlin had four engines, she was one of a kind," started Shane, sitting up in his chair. "Amazing to sail,"

"What would you guys say, if I told you I have just seen a large white speed boat that roars, which two boat enthusiasts believed to have more then one engine," started Danny, slowly. "And it was coming from Harper's Island,"

There was silence in the room, everyone considering what Danny was implicating.

"The FBI was probably removing it," sighed Ryan, sadly.

"The FBI has finished their investigations, according to the news. The place is abandoned" replied Danny. "Plus, the driver was a woman,"

Still no one moved, Jake seemed to be lost in thought, until something clicked. He looked at Ryan, who also seemed to have realised something.

"It couldn't have…I mean, it's impossible," Ryan started, slowly.

"Not entirely, it was a difficult case," said Jake, as the two got up from the floor.

"It explains, everything," said Ryan, a grin now lighting up his face.

He made for the door, and paused next to Danny. He turned to the rest.

"Well, aren't you coming?" he queried, giving them a look.

They all looked at him as if he'd gone mad.

"You mean…" started Chloe, getting up slowly.

"Oh yes!" said Ryan, grinning his head off.

He ran now, as everyone got to their feet and went after him. Jimmy moved as quickly as he could, but it was still pretty slow. To their credit, a small group held back and walked with him, Shane, Nikki, Abby, Charlie, Kelly and surprisingly, Sully.

As I moored the boat, I glanced around, seeing if anyone was still watching me. As I had come in, there had been two old men who were eyeing The Marlin up as if she were made of gold. They now seemed to have hobbled off, and so I was seemingly alone. Once I was sure she was secure, I made my way along the docks and up onto the pier. I walked slowly along, finally pausing to take one last look out to sea. How I would miss being so close to it. I was just admiring the view, when the sound of fast approaching footsteps caught my attention. I turned to see, at the other end of the pier, stood a familiar blonde haired figure in a smart suit. I stared at him and as I did, a song started in my head. One of my favourite songs of all time, and it just seemed so perfect. He returned my look, before just running in my direction. Before I knew what was going on, Ryan had grabbed me into a tight hug and was gripping on to me for dear life.

"Hey, I'm alive, but if you squeeze me much harder, I won't be," I gasped, and he let go.

"We…I thought you were dead," he explained, looking me over.

"Well, I'm fine, it is so good to see you," I replied, smiling at him.

Behind came the other guy in a suit, and then further back, I could see a mass of people surging towards me. As Jake joined us, Ryan turned and introduced him to me.

"Rebecca, this is Jake Philips, my new partner," he said, as Jake came forwards to greet me.

"It's an honour to meet you, Ryan has told me lots about you," said Jake, shaking my hand.

"All good things I hope," I said, with a grin. "It's great to meet you too,"

He then stepped aside; to allow my Saves to greet me. First came Danny, Beth, Trish, Ben and Andy. All who hugged me, Trish and Andy being the main ones who clung tightly to me. Next came Lucy, Booth, Chloe, Cal and JD. I was surprised to get a hug of Booth, as he always seemed nervous, but it seemed that nothing could stop them all from greeting me. As more piled in, the rest were forced to move. Finally, as I was still greeting people and we were all smiling and laughing, Jimmy's little group were coming up to us. Seeing he was struggling, I instead made for him. Nikki and Kelly came up. Kelly just hugged me, Nikki hit me for scaring her and then just plain hugged me. Abby, now also approached.

"Thank you," she said, quietly.

I took her by the shoulders and smiled at her.

"Thank you," I replied, she looked at me. "For doing what I asked,"

She gave me a small smile back and I pulled her into a hug. She had to get out the way quick though, as Shane came over.

"You know, you're a complete idiot, I told you one day you were gonna get yourself killed!" he snapped, staring down at me. "I should knock your block off, for pulling such a stunt,"

"Did you have so little faith in me? I promised you, I would see you again," I said, calmly. "Am I not, standing in front of you?"

"Well, yeah, but…." He tried.

"To think that I thought so highly of you, Shane," I said, casually, giving him a look. "In fact, I would even go as far as I was actually proud of you,"

Shane just stood there staring at me, he was trying to find a comeback, but couldn't.

"Oh come here," I said, shaking my head and grinning.

He smiled back and grabbed me up into a hug, lifting me off my feet. I hugged him back tightly, and whispered in his ear.

"I meant what I said, I'm so proud of you, Shane," I whispered, softly.

He put me down and gave me a funny look, but then moved, so I could greet the last two. Jimmy just stood there, staring at me. He was slightly pale and seemed unsure. I came to him slowly, and he hung his head.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, sadly.

"What for?" I asked, coming closer.

"For everything I said, back…back in the shed," he said, slowly.

"Jimmy," I said, coming forward and raising his head, so I could look him in the eyes. "I already told you, twice, I forgave you the moment you said it. You're my best friend, and always will be,"

"But…wait…" he said, quietly looking at me.

I shushed him and smiled.

"Let it go," I said, softly.

Tears were flowing down his cheeks.

"I missed you," he whispered, smiling through his tears.

"I missed you too," I said, and minding his leg, I hugged him.

He dropped both his crutches, putting his trust in me to hold him up, and he did not know how much that meant to me. Shane picked them up and held them, while I hugged him.

"You know, even though I love Abby, I…" he whispered, in my ear.

"I know," I interjected. "I know,"

Shane now supported him, as I came to the one person I had missed the most. I couldn't understand, why he was hanging back behind Jimmy. I approached him slowly, every step closer, giving me chills.

"Hello, Sully," I said, quietly.

He looked at me, as if not quite believing I was there.

"Hi," he replied, finally.

"Why are you holding back?" I asked, behind me everyone was watching.

"Lets say, I didn't handle myself so well when I thought you were dead," he said, sadly, coming clean.

"I know," I said, calmly, he stared and I knew I was getting looks from behind too. "But, I'm sure Jimmy and the others forgave you. So did I,"

He was giving me a look, I knew he didn't understand how I knew.

"It's all water under the bridge," I said, smiling.

He smiled back, and it turned slowly into a grin. Yet he still didn't come forward.

"Is there some other reason, your not coming forward?" I said, watching him.

He continued to grin.

"Cause, I feel like, if I touch you, I might wake up and find this is a dream," he said, slowly.

"You know, I think that has to be the cheesiest line you've ever come out with," I said, a smile playing on my lips.

He laughed.

"Is it really that bad?" he asked, watching me.

"Well, um…yeah worst line ever," I said, grinning back at him.

The song was reaching it's climax, it had been playing through my head and was reaching the second to last chorus, as Sully approached. He paused looking at me.

"I love you, I loved you all along," I sang softly. "And I miss you, been far away for far too long. I keep dreaming, you'll be with me and you'll never go. Stop breathing, if I don't see you anymore,"

"Nickleback's Far Away?" said Sully, slowly, the song had been playing since I saw Ryan. "You and your singing,"

I grinned, and he shook his head.

"My other favourite song," I said laughing.

He rolled his eyes.

"I needed, I need to hear you say," I continued, to sing.

"I love you, I loved you all along," He sang, back. "And I forgive you, for being away for far too long. So keep breathing, cause I'm not leaving you any more. Believe me, hold on to me, never let me go,"

"Keep breathing, cause I'm not leaving you anymore. Believe me, hold on to me, never let me go," I sang, as we closed the gap between us.

He hugged me, lifting me off my feet and swinging me round. I could see the others were all grinning.

He put me down and looked at me.

"I love you," he said, cupping my face.

"I love you too," I grinned, and then he kissed me passionately.

It send shivers down my spine as we kissed, my senses running wild. He seemed to get as much pleasure as I did. We broke for air and I hugged him again.

With greetings over, we decided to go back to the hotel. I informed them I had to get stuff from the boat, and Ryan and Jake offer to help. Sully didn't want to go back, but I persuaded him too. However Jimmy I told to wait, I could see how tired it had made him coming all the way down here, so I offered him a lift back. He gave me a funny look, but accepted. Once we had all the stuff, I led the other three up the pier, to the Anthony's building car park. I pulled out of my pocket, two validated parking vouchers, which Jimmy stared at. He stared even more, when he spotted the two vehicles we were headed for. There, both parked perfectly, looking as if both had just come off the shop floor, was my mustang and my truck.

"How?" said Jimmy, looking stunned.

"The Panel's Crew," said Ryan, as he loaded some of the cat carriers into the back of the truck.

"Get in then," I said, with a grin holding the door for Jimmy.

"He nodded and climbed in the passenger seat of the mustang. Ryan and Jake took the truck. We drove back to The Black Swan, and parked it in the spacious car park. We all walked in and the lady gave me a smile, before saying everyone was in the Oaken Living Room. As I entered, I couldn't help but grin, as everyone gave me a cheer.

"Better late then never," grinned Malcolm, I shook my head.

"Well, I'm so glad to see you all well and happy," I started, cheerfully.

"And alive," added Uncle Marty.

There was another cheer from everybody.

"Yeah, that too, now before I get down to explanations, I have stuff for some people," I continued, rolling my eyes. "Cal, Chloe, I assume you got the ring?"

"Yep, Jimmy gave us it," nodded Cal, as Chloe flashed it at me.

"Right, so, I'll be right back," I said, as I turned and excited the room.

I headed back out the door and over to the truck.

"You need a hand?" called Ryan, as he came across the car park to join me.

"Yeah sure," I said, smiling.

"Jake's just taking a phone call, and then he'll be right out," said Ryan, as he grabbed a cat carrier.

"Okay, no probs," I said.

Jake finally joined us, though he seemed a little out of sorts. He however cheered up, and helped me bring stuff in.

"Okay," I started, now back in the Oaken Living Room. "First of all, Andy, here are all your cats back,"

He grinned, grabbing up the boxes and taking them over to his seat. He then proceeded to open one and pulled out Riley, the ginger tabby. I didn't want to know what the landlady would think, since she'd given us a rather odd look when I'd brought in the carriers, and an even worse one when I brought Gigi in.

"Okay, now although this isn't yours Cole, I still decided to get you it, as Mr Wellington sorta killed yours," I said, now giving him a cardboard box with holes in.

He opened it to find a brand new Alsatian puppy. He took it out of the box and sat with it, he seemed grateful and it made me happy.

"Ooh this feels like Christmas," commented Madison, she was sat on her father's lap.

"I suppose it does," I said, smiling. "Now, Lucy, I kept her safe, so here's Gigi back,"

I handed her the little dog, she smiled taking Gigi and cuddling the little dog. Nikki rolled her eyes and I grinned.

"Don't let either of those dogs near the cats, otherwise the landlady may just go a little mental," I said, looking from Cole to Lucy. "Now, I have something for Uncle Marty,",

"Ooh, I wonder what it could be," he said, grinning at everyone.

I pulled out a backpack and I saw Malcolm's smile run away from his face. Danny looked uneasily at the backpack too, while Sully seemed unsure. I handed it to Uncle Marty, who was giving me a strange look.

"All of it's there, and it would be nice if you'd do what you originally intended to do with it," I said, with a glance at Malcolm.

He looked in and chuckled. He then stood up, puffed out his chest, as if he was about to announce something, and strode over to Malcolm.

"Malcolm, m'boy, you make fantastic beer, as I'm sure everyone who tried it will agree," he started, speaking in a rather posh tone.

Malcolm was staring, unsure what was going on. Then with a glance at Thomas, Uncle Marty continued.

"So I've decided to invest in your venture, here is $250,000 dollars," he said, cheerfully.

"What…you mean, it was meant to be mine all along?" stammered Malcolm.

"Um, yeah," said Uncle Marty, unsure what Malcolm was on about.

"Yeah man, it's what…well it's what I was told," said Sully, with a nod.

"Th-thank you," stuttered Malcolm, tears coming to his eyes.

He then just stood up and literally hugged Uncle Marty, who looked slightly worried, but you could tell he loved it. He loved being the hero.

"Okay, well I have one more thing, I just have to go and get it," I said, smiling at the scene. "I'll be right back,"

I headed out the room and upstairs to my room. I opened the door, it was so long since I had been in here. I pulled, from under the bed, a cardboard box and carried it downstairs.

"Okay, so this is for Trish, well it's more for both Shea and Trish," I said, placing it down on the coffee table.

Trish gave me a look, before moving to the edge of her seat on the sofa to look at it. She noted the address panel read, The Candlewick Hotel, Harper's Island. Shea however just stared at the box, or more at the sticker that said 'Fragile'. She was sure she'd seen the box before.

"Well, open it," I said, still smiling, excitement flowing through me.

"Okay," said Trish, as she slowly broke the seal.

As she opened it, I saw her face change from confusion to a sad smile. She carefully took out one of the floral teacups, and looked at it.

"I'm amazed you found a replica set," said Shea, staring at the cup her sister held.

"It's very kind of you, it's just the other belonged to our mother," Trish said, slowly.

"I know, but that's not a replica," I said, my smile turning to a grin. "You see, I knew the original got smashed, just like I knew everything else. I knew how much it meant to you, so I swapped the original for a replica, before it even left for Harper's Island,"

"But how," said Shea, slowly. "I packed it myself,"

She turned to Richard, her look, one of confusion.

"Don't blame him, it was already in the post office. I went in the Saturday before, the Monday, you all set off for Harper's and exchanged it," I said, with a shrug. "I'm sneaky that way,"

Trish was crying now, she placed the cup back and, without saying a word, came and hugged me. I hugged her back. She finally broke it.

"Thank you," she said, with a sniff. "It means so much to me, to both of us, well all of us,"

"I know," I said, she smiled and went to sit back down. "Okay, so that's us done. I suppose you now, all want the explanation of the century,"

They all smiled.

"Only, if you want too," said Chloe, she was cuddled up to Cal.

"It's kinda customary, now ask questions all you like," I continued, slowly. "I'm an open book, so to speak,"

So I began to explain everything. I started off with the fact, that I was sure everyone had realised the second killer was Henry by now, and the reasons he had done what he had. They listened and accepted it, however hard it was to take in. I knew how much his betrayal affected them, some more then others. I then went on to how I had known about the events that had occurred. How I wasn't from this dimension, so to speak, I was from another. There, this entire event was a show known as Harper's Island. I had seen the show, and decided to change the fates of the characters, who I'd grown to love. With that came the question of, why I had chosen to save them. Why, I thought they were important. I told them that I knew they were worthy people, they didn't deserve to suffer and die for the reasons the killers had given. Their deaths had felt pointless, and the way Henry had described everyone as just being in the way, had sickened me. Then came the explanation as to how I had accomplished such a feat, but I didn't go into too much detail.

I also explained some of the mysteries they had not solved, such as Hunter was the guy in the boat, the boys had thought was a drug dealer. That Cousin Ben, had been under the Tarpunga when it started. That it, was Wakefield, Kelly had been seeing and even how Wakefield had survived the fall from the bluffs. I went through ever detail, they could possible want to know, and they questioned me occasionally. It then came to the case they all, even the other two Death Jumpers, wished to know, what had gone wrong with my return. So I told them, I even went as far as to say, I was sorta floating around like some ghost for a bit. They all gave me odd looks, but I then went to pointing out things like Sully and Jimmy's argument, their expressions at my playlist choices, and the fact Sully and Shane were down in the room at three am. Things I couldn't have known.

The last thing I now informed them of, was what was happening tomorrow morning. They would be taken back to their homes, or we would find them somewhere to stay, by a coach or two. I was gonna help them through stuff for a bit. They only had to ring me, and it could be for something as little as they had run out of milk, and I'd be right over.

When all the explanations where finished, it was around dinner time, and so we headed to the dining room where the staff had done a fabulous job of laying out a feast for us. I was even more happy, to see that everyone was eating. Sometimes on cases people got so stressed, or because of PTSD, they didn't eat or picked at their food. Everything was perfect, or at least it would have been, if it were not for the phone call that came through as the pudding plates were being removed. I excused myself, and headed out into the evening air to answer it. I had a feeling I knew who it was, and as their smooth voice came down the phone, I knew I wasn't gonna like what they were going to say.

"Evening, Rebecca," said the current Head of The Panel, Simon.

"Hi," I said, I was not amused.

"We're very pleased with your results on this case," he continued. "In fact, we were so impressed, that we have some potential cases in mind for you,"

"Right, okay," I said, slowly, not liking where they were going with this.

"Don't sound so ungrateful, most Jumpers would be honoured," he said, his tone disapproving.

Yeah right, I thought.

"I'm not, it's just I haven't finished this case, these people will need help through the recovery process," I explained, curtly. "So, I am still required here,"

"Unfortunately, that will have to wait, we require you to start your next case as soon as possible," he said, plainly.

"But, that's not how it's done," I argued, anger rising in me.

"Now, don't you get like that with me," he said, as if talking to a small child. "You can leave tomorrow morning at the latest, that's as much time as you can have. I think that's fair,"

"You expect me to leave my Saves to suffer?" I snapped, I wanted to punch him. "What if they need me,"

"I'm sorry…"he started.

"That's not good enough, I won't take the next case," I said, anger flowing through me.

"You have no choice in the matter," he said, trying to keep calm.

I paused trying to think of something.

"Okay, but I will only do it on the lines of if one of my Saves calls me, then I can drop everything to go help them," I said, knowing I couldn't win. "I would not be doing my job as a Death Jumper properly, if I didn't. In fact, I think it would break the code of conduct,"

There was another pause, only this time it was at his end. He was probably trying to check the code of conduct.

"Fine, but you must leave tomorrow morning and no later," he said, slowly.

"Yes sir, thank you,"

He hung up, but I still felt like I'd lost the battle rather then won it. I thought about all I'd done to get to this point, and now leaving tomorrow felt like I was leaving it unfinished. I slowly made my way back inside, to be greeted by Chloe, Beth and Lucy. I paused, giving them an unsure look, as they all had the same gleeful expression on their faces.,

"Um, yes?" I said, slowly.

"Well, we decided that since you've done so much for us, that we'd like to do something for you," said Chloe, smiling.

"Yeah, so, we'd like you to come see something upstairs," said Beth, grinning equally as much.

"Well, I just need to find Ryan, so I'll be back in a minute," I said, shaking my head and heading for the Oaken Living Room.

They however quickly rushed to stop me.

"No, you should really come and see this first," said Lucy, taking me by the arm.

"Yep, you'll really like it," added Chloe, taking my other arm.

They then proceeded to escort me upstairs. As I was led away, I spotted Jake in a corner of the lobby taking a call; he was talking too quietly to hear. The truth is, I wasn't really in the mood for whatever they were trying to pull, but in the end I rolled with it. They led me to Trish's room, number 210, and in we went. Trish and Shea were in there waiting, and it slowly sank in. They were planning to do some sort of makeover. I gave them a look and rolled my eyes.

"Now, we're not saying anything bad about how you currently look," said Trish, slowly.

"But, you could look a little less…" started Shea, seemingly not knowing what to say.

"Like you been dragged through a hedge backwards, and then rolled in the mud," said Lucy, plainly.

"Then run a marathon," added Beth, grinning.

"Ok, so, I currently look like hell," I said, shaking my head.

"So, you can have a shower, Chloe will do your hair, Beth and I will sort your makeup," explained Trish, indicating to people as she spoke.

"And Lucy and Shea?" I asked, glancing at them.

"They have a surprise for you too," continued Trish, happily. "But, you'll see after,"

So I went for my shower, which felt good. Once I was out and in one of those bath robes, Chloe set to work on my hair, styling it, drying and straightening it.

"Now, we'll do your make up, after the next thing," said Trish, turning to Shea and Lucy. "Right guys, take it away,"

Shea opened the wardrobe and Lucy now took something out.

"We got this for you, we thought that you would like something that you couldn't usually afford," explained Shea, slowly. "Not that you haven't made much money, it's just this is probably an extravagance,"

I gave her a smile, I knew what she meant, even if she didn't explain it too well. She held a beautiful dress, it was a deep midnight blue. I stood and stared.

"But how?" I asked, still shocked.

"Well, we worked out that you were about the same as Trish" explained Beth, with a smile.

"And as Shea was technically not dead, she went and got it on the Wednesday," added Trish, coming over to me. "So, try it on then,"

I grinned and took the dress from Shea. I went into the bathroom and changed into it. It fitted perfectly and I admired the look in the mirror, so I showed them. They grinned, giggled and oohed, then immediately sat me down and covered me in a towel. Trish and Beth then worked on my makeup, and once they were finished, they all stood back to admire their handy work.

"You look even more stunning then usual," said Chloe, with a grin.

"Thanks guys, but I still don't see why I have to be so dressed up," I said, looking at them all still in jeans and such.

"Oh, we just thought it would be nice to dress up for our last night all together," said Shea, going back to the wardrobe.

She returned with a nice pair of heels, and placed them down in front of me.

"So, we're all going to go change and we'll see you down their," said Lucy, now, turning and heading for the door.

"What? You want me to go down their on my own?" I said, feeling awkward.

"No, if you give me about twenty-five minutes, we can go down together," said Trish, heading for the bathroom.

So roughly twenty-five minutes later, we both headed downstairs. Trish headed for the Oaken Living Room and I followed. However, when I entered the corridor, I assumed she gone in, cause she wasn't waiting for me. I grew suspicious, as I came to the door and the room was dark. I entered slowly, unsure what to expect.

"Guys?" I questioned, my senses telling me they were all in there.

"SURPRISE!" roared everyone, as the lights flicked on to reveal them all.

They had seemingly planned a surprise party, I assumed it had been originally planned for when I should have come back on the Wednesday.

"Well, I never would have guessed," I said, sarcasm in my tone.

They all laughed.

"This is a very small thank you, for everything you've done," said Thomas, indicating to the food and drink. "It's not as if there is actually, anyway we can repay you,"

"But, we will be forever grateful," added Richard, with a glance at Shea.

"So, let's get this party going," called Malcolm, as music started from somewhere.

I was so happy, I couldn't believe that these lovely people were my Saves. I was grinning, as I watched them set on eating some of the food, even though they'd all just had dinner. I watched Chloe and Cal dancing. Malcolm, Beth, Booth, Kelly and JD all laughing at something Mal was telling them. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, even Abby and Jimmy looked happier then before. I was glancing around looking for a particular someone, and finally my eyes found him. However he was currently engaged in a conversation with Jake. I watched, unsure what was been said between them. Whatever it was, neither looked happy to be discussing it. Yet I was distracted by Ryan, who chose that moment to come up to me.

"So, what do you think? Are you impressed?" he asked, indicating to the room. "I mean, you look stunning,"

"Mmm, thank you. I'm amazed they managed to organise this at such short notice," I replied, still watching Sully and Jake.

Ryan followed my gaze.

"You've found a good one there, he's definitely a keeper," he said, with a laugh.

I rolled my eyes, but found he was now giving me a serious look.

"You really think that?" I said, slowly.

"Yes, don't you?" he replied, watching me.

"I love him, I'm just unsure whether he could handle changing dimensions," I explained, looking at him. "I think it would be a step to far, I don't think he could take it,"

"Well, give him time, you haven't even suggested it to him yet," said Ryan, shaking his head at me.

"I don't have any time," I said, quietly.

"What? What do you mean?" he said, staring at me.

"I got a call from The Panel. They want me on another case, right away," I whispered, making sure the others wouldn't hear.

"But you can't just leave, you haven't finished," he whispered, back.

"I know, but I have until tomorrow morning or I fear The Panel will do something drastic," I replied, carefully.

"They can't do that to you," argued Ryan, pulling me aside.

"Well they can and they have," I explained, as frustrated as he was. "I did however, make a deal that if my Saves ring me, then I can drop everything to be there,"

"Well then, you better make sure they ring, cause these guys are gonna need a lot of help, I feel," said Ryan, with a glance to the others. "I mean…"

At that point our conversation was put on hold, as Sully appeared at my side.

"Hey, not interrupting something am I?" he asked, looking between the two of us.

"No, not at all," said Ryan, with a smile. "I was just about to go get something from the buffet,"

He then placed a hand on Sully's shoulder and pulled him in close.

"She's all yours," he whispered, giving him a wink.

"So Mr Sullivan, what can I do for you?" I asked, feigning a serious look.

"Well, beautiful lady, I was wondering if you'd do me the honour of a dance?" he asked, courteously, but I knew he was just playing along.

"Why not," I replied, taking him by the arm and leading him further into the room.

We danced to music for quite a while, we were laughing and just enjoying everyone's company. It then came the time, where we started the karaoke part and everything went from fun, to absolutely crazy. Yet everyone joined in, even Thomas who I must say has a pretty good singing voice. When it came to me, I was forcibly dragged onto stage.

"Do I have too?" I moaned, glancing around at them.

"Are you telling me, that you don't want to sing?" called Jimmy, from his seat.

"Yeah, cause we could never get you to stop when you cleaned your boat in the marina," said Shane, with an eyebrow raised.

"I agree," laughed Sully, with a nod to Shane.

"Plus, you were always up for the karaoke nights at The Cannery," pointed out Kelly.

"Yep, you always got everyone to participate," added Nikki.

"So, it's only fair if you do it now," said Abby, seriously, glancing around the room.

They were nodding, laughing and grinning, and who was I to disappoint them.

"Fine," I said, as a grin spread across my face.

So I sang, I started off with Long Way Round by Eagle-Eye Cherry ft. Neneh Cherry, then on to Far Away by Nickleback. Followed by, I Love You Always Forever by Donna Lewis, which I sang in a duet with Sully, much to Booth's, Malcolm's and Danny's amusement. Then Save Tonight by Eagle-Eye Cherry, Don't Stop Believin' by Journey and finally Piano Man by Billy Joel. Everyone joined in the last one, we all sang together and I felt true warmth, like the Christmas feeling, rush though me. I was so happy and everyone else seemed to be. Yet the evening was drawing on, and people were starting to tire. I found myself crouched next to Jimmy, chatting quietly to him. He was sleepy, but was making an effort to talk to me, something told me he still felt a bit bad. It was as his head started to nod for the third time, that I decided it was time for bed. I stood up.

"Hi, Everyone!" I called, raising my voice over the din.

"Quiet!" yelled Ryan, loudly, Jimmy jolted awake.

Everyone quietened down and turned to me.

"Okay, so thank you all for such a wonderful evening, now I think that you all should go get some rest," I announced, looking at them all. "I know most of you are tired, so no excuses,"

They all laughed and smiled.

"I don't know what's so funny," I said, giving them a confused look.

"It's just good to have you back," said Shane, with a knowing look.

"Right off you go then," I said, shaking my head.

People slowly filed out the room. I watched them go, so happy to be amongst them. I now started to clear up and was heading to turn off the music player, when I sensed someone still waited in the room. I turned to find Sully, lent against the door frame watching me.

"Um what happened to 'go to bed'?" I asked, trying to keep a serious look.

"Well, I was thinking…maybe…" he started, seeming a little unsure.

"Are you trying to insinuate, you want to sleep with me tonight?" I said, slowly watching him. "Or something a little more?"

He smiled.

"You'll just have to wait and see," he said, giving me a look.

I shook my head and turned off the player. We then headed upstairs and I could feel the excitement rise within me. I opened my door and he followed me in. I could tell though he was tired, and I relaxed myself and got ready for bed. He flopped down on the bed, while I headed into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and such, admiring my now none damaged skin, and headed back into the room. The site that lay before me made me smile. Sully was curled up under the covers, fast asleep. I sighed. He looked adorable lying there, and I quietly got in and turned out the light. Memories of the time after the bachelor party flooded back, as I cuddled up to him. This time, even though it felt better as the case was over, there still lingered in my mind the fact I had to leave tomorrow.

When I woke in the morning, I found once again Sully had managed to get his arm round my waist. I found it comforting just to know he was there, to feel his warm breath on the back of my neck. I just lay there wanting this moment to last, but I knew it wouldn't. We all had to be out by twelve anyway. I must have dosed off for a bit, because when I woke again I found the cloak now read eight rather then seven. Plus, I got the feeling I was being watched and when I slowly rolled over, I found a pair of loving blue eyes.

"Hey there," he said, his eyes running over my features.

"Morning," I replied, never taking my eyes from his.

He lent forward and kissed me. It didn't stop there, he kept kissing me and I him, rolling me onto my back. His breathing rate started to increase, as his feelings started to take hold. His fingers tickled over my skin, and it felt so good, but I pushed him off.

"What's wrong?" he questioned, he looked confused.

I swung my legs out the bed, and turned my back on him.

"Now is not the right time, there's something I have to tell you," I said, slowly, knowing he had to know this before he gave himself to me.

"Okay, it's not something to do with the case is it?" he started, slowly. "There's not some stupid rule that prevents…"

"What? No, it's not that," I said, shaking my head and turning to look him in the eye. "I'm leaving this morning, and I don't know when I'm coming back,"

He stared, then his confusion turned into a grin and he laughed.

"Good one, you almost had me for a moment then," he said, shaking his head.

"It's not a joke," I said, seriously, never taking my eyes from his. "I have another case and I'm needed on it. I can't stay, but if you guys need me, then all you have to do is call,"

The smile had melted from his face, he was staring, and he slowly got out of the bed.

"Why?" he questioned, something in his voice. "Why are you doing this?"

"I'm not, please, the only way I could get around having to leave, was to make the deal if you call, I can drop everything and come," I said, slowly moving towards him. "But you have to call, do you understand?"

"Yes…call you…but this isn't funny," he said, slowly, something told me he wasn't taking it in. "I need you to stay now,"

"I'm sorry, Sully, please don't be angry," I said, trying to stay calm.

"I'm not angry, I don't understand," he said, looking at the floor. "Why you play me like this, and then do this,"

"Sully," I cried, closing the gap between us. "Look at me, please"

He raised his eyes to mine.

"I love you and I promise I will come back, if you call, just call me," I said, sadly.

"Do the others know?" he asked, now never breaking eye contact.

"No, I was going to tell them this morning," I answered, carefully.

He moved away to the window.

"This stinks," he muttered.

"I know, I'm sorry," I said, quietly.

He turned to look at me, something in his eyes, like he knew something I didn't.

"I'll see you down there," he said, and he headed for the door, leaving me standing there.

Once I was ready, packed and dressed, I headed down for breakfast. I sat down at a table, and the waiter brought me both tea and coffee. I asked for tea, then ordered what cooked breakfast I wanted. I sat there sipping my tea, as more people slowly appeared. Cal came and sat down at my table, he gave me a smile and promptly noticed I didn't seem that cheerful.

"What's up?" he asked, casually.

"The ceiling," I replied, sarcastically.

He gave me a look.

"Fine, just sad to be leaving, I suppose," I said, plainly.

He assumed I meant them all going my separate ways, as unless Sully had said something, he knew nothing of my leaving.

The rest of breakfast was pleasant. Most of the early people down, sat at my table, so the late ones didn't get to sit with me. Sully however, seemed to go sit at another table anyway. Danny shrugged at me, but I knew he was still cooling off. I finally excused myself, and went to get my stuff. Unlike some of the others, who had already piled their stuff in the lobby, I took my straight out to the mustang.

At about eleven, everyone was pretty much ready and they all took their stuff out into the car park. I was sat on the edge of my truck bed, and once they had put their stuff down, they gathered round me.

"Right, well, the transport should be here very soon and you will all be taken back to your homes," I started.

There were some cheers from some of the group.

"What about those who don't have homes?" asked Brent, moving forward slightly.

"Well, we will likely put you up in other hotels or maybe, if you ask nicely, some of the others may let you stay with them until we find you a home," I said, glancing at a few people in particular.

"So what about you?" asked JD, his blue eyes fixed on mine. "Will you just sort of show up? Or do we have to do something?"

I could see Sully watching me from his place near the back of the crowd, I knew what he was thinking.

"You call her," answered Ryan, seeing my expression. "Just use the phones she gave you and dial her number,"

"It can be for anything, even as small as you've run out of milk," I said, it got a few laughs. "But 'you' have to 'call' me. I'm not psychic, I will not just magically appear. Everyone understand? What must you do?"

"Call you," came the reply.

"Or just call Sully's" called Danny, with a smirk in Sully's direction.

He didn't return it.

"Um, well, actually…" I started, but at that point the two coaches pulled in.

Everyone whooped and began to head for the coaches. Yet a few people stared, when Sully chucked his bags in one of the coach's holds.

"Aren't you going with Rebecca?" asked Malcolm, approaching Sully.

He shook his head and turned away from Mal.

"Hey man, are you alright?" continued Mal, grabbing Sully by the shoulders.

Sully looked at him sadly, and Mal now swung round to look in my direction. He wasn't the only one. Jimmy, Shane, Nikki, Abby, Andy, Trish, Kelly and JD were all staring at me, just stood there watching them. Jimmy hobbled over.

"Aren't you coming to say goodbye?" he asked, watching me.

"No, I have to leave now," I said, slowly.

"What do you mean, leave?" asked Jimmy, looking me in the eye.

"I have another case, I have no choice, I have to go," I said, sadly tears coming to my eyes. "That's why Sully isn't coming with me,"

"But, I thought you hadn't finished, you can't leave unfinished," he argued, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Plus, you definitely can't leave without saying goodbye,"

He manoeuvred himself to give me a hug, and then turned to the rest.

"Guys, we are going to see Rebecca off before we leave, are you coming?" he called, I stared at him. "Come on then,"

I was then escorted, all the way back down to the docks. Ryan carried my bags. We passed the Anthony's building, and moved back onto the pier. We finally came to a stop at the spot, where only yesterday I had greeted them all.

"Well here we are, we've come to the end now, it seems," said Jimmy, his arm round my shoulder. "God, I'm gonna miss you,"

He hugged me then tightly, I hugged him back. I still believed, as I always had done, that I was so lucky to have him as a friend. More people now came to hug me goodbye. Most had few or no words for me. Shane almost crushed my ribcage.

"Don't you go getting yourself into any trouble," he said, looking at me sternly. "Cause I'll be damned, if I'm gonna come and get you out of it,"

I smiled and hit him playfully.

"I'll miss you too, Shane," I said, with a laugh.

Finally, it came to the goodbye I had been dreading the most. The one I surely believed, would break my heart. Sully stood before me and I still expected to see the, almost betrayal, hurt look, that I had seen this morning in his eyes, but it was gone. As he looked at me and I looked more at his chest, he seemed to sense my worry. He raised my chin, so I had to look him in the eyes and all I saw there was love. Then he kissed me passionately, and I went for it with all I had left. We broke and dived in once more, it felt like his touch warmed my very soul. When we broke the second time, I just hugged him. We stood like that for what felt like hours, but then we broke and he looked at me.

"I will miss you like hell," he said, slowly, his voice full of emotion.

"Me too, I love you so much," I said, quietly.

"I love you too," he replied.

We hugged once more, before I pulled away and headed for The Marlin. I untied the ropes and got her ready. As I started the engine, I felt the pain of loss, and I slowly steered her out of the harbour. Everyone stood watching, as I turned her right and started to speed her up. I kicked in each engine, upon reaching the top speed of the previous. When I reached the third, I swung her back round to the right and shot past them. I kicked in the fourth, and then leaving all four engines on, I slowed, turned and came to a stop about ten metres to their left. I then checked everything, as I needed to ensure all was secured. Then with one final glance towards them, I floored it. The Marlin sprung forward, racing up to her top speed, I passed my Saves and Intra Jumped both me and The Marlin. I vanished in the blink on an eye.

I reappeared in the Atlantic Ocean. I could see the coast of Britain, just off to my left. I was back in my own dimension, the sun was shining and a fresh sea breeze ruffled my hair. It was a beautiful day, I sighed; my new case would start very soon. But for now, as I sailed The Marlin towards the coast, I was free to enjoy the moment and dream about the day, I would return again, to the Harper's dimension.

The End

**Epilogue**

As her Saves had watched her speed past them to their left, someone else was watching too. Two men were sat outside, on the balcony of Anthony's Pier 66, which was a seafood restaurant. Yet however, they had yet to order anything. They were staring intently, between the group of people and Rebecca in The Marlin.

"So are we gonna just let her win?" asked the younger of the two men.

"For now," answered the older man.

"But, why, we could just follow them, get rid of them," started the younger man. "One by one,"

"Don't be a fool, it is much easier to do it when they are all together," snapped the older man. "Besides our new associates' say that the girl would just save them again, if we did what you suggest,"

"I can't believe it was her, she seemed so innocent, so normal," said the younger man, slowly, but then a smile came to his face. "Then again, so did I,"

They chuckled and they both watched, as Rebecca came to a standstill.

"What do you think she's doing?" queried the younger man.

"She's preparing to Intra Jump," said a voice, behind the two, causing both men to jump a little.

They turned to find, they had been joined by a man and a woman.

"Ah, there you are," said the older man. "These are the people who are going to help us, they are like her, but their on our side,"

"Like Rebecca?" said the younger man. "So why are you helping us,"

"Well, some of our kind, help people like you," said the man, the woman still watched The Marlin. "You should see this,"

He indicated to The Marlin, as it sped up. They all watched as it flashed past the crowd, and vanished before them.

"Impossible," gasped the young man.

"Interesting," responded the older man.

"Okay, so, what are we going to do?" asked the younger man, a sort of excitement in his eyes.

"You see the sickly sweet couple down there?" said the older man, as if he had a bad taste in his mouth.

"Abby and Jimmy?" spat the younger man.

"No, the blonde couple," said the older man, coolly, giving the younger one a look.

"Oh, Cal and Chloe," said the younger man, more calmly.

"Well, they will get married sometime soon, I'm sure of it," explained the older man. "And when they do, it will give us the opportunity to sort out the unfortunate change to our original plan,"

"But, how will we know when they plan to have it, or where?" said the younger man, giving a confused look. "What if they just decide to get married in a registry office, then what will we do?"

"Patience, as I said we have our new friends to help us," said the older man, calmly, a cruel smile on his face. "Care to explain?"

"Well, we will infiltrate two members of that group down there and become them. We will then help, so to speak, them organise their wedding to our advantage," explained the man.

"Won't they, be a bit suspicious?" asked the younger man.

"Were they suspicious of you?" questioned the older man.

"Well, no," replied the younger man.

"There you go then," continued the older man. "Once these two are in, we will get them all exactly where we want them, roughly, and then they're ours,"

"The two you take, will you kill them?" asked the younger man.

"No," said the woman, speaking for the first time. "They need to be alive for the technique to work, but you can kill them when they've served their purpose, if you want,"

"And what's to stop, Rebecca from saving them all again?" continued the younger man.

"This time, it will be something that's never been covered. She'd most likely be a guest, she'd only have half power, as it wouldn't be a case, and so, she'd be flying blind," explained the man. "So to speak,"

"So, could you kill her?" questioned the older man.

"Well, yes, I suppose if we kill her early, then she can't do much damage," said the man.

The woman seemed uneasy, she turned and moved away. The older man watched her with his cold hard eyes, that seemed to twinkle with malice.

"Excuse me, for one second, sir," said the man, turning and heading over to the woman.

"Sister, is there a problem?" he whispered, to her.

"I don't think we should be messing with Rebecca's cases, she ain't no push over," replied the woman, quietly. "She's one of the best,"

"I can beat her, she's all hype and talk," sneered the man.

"You wouldn't have said that a year ago," she whispered. "You respected her once,"

"Look, let's just go along with this, imagine how we will be respected when we beat her," he said, pride tinged his tone.

"If, brother, if we beat her," said the woman, sadly. "Just remember, it's not worth our lives,"

"I'll protect you, Sister. Rebecca won't harm you," he said, softly.

"It's not her I fear," she said, with a glance at the two men, the older one in particular. "It's him,"

"Just keep your cool, everything will be fine," he reassured her.

"I hope your right," she whispered. "I really hope your right,"

They made their way back to the two men, who were watching the crowd start to leave.

"No problem is there?" said the older man, his voice deadly calm.

"No sir, we will get started right away," replied the man, with a glance at the woman.

"Very good," nodded the older man.

The two left, disappearing off through the restaurant. The two men still sat and watched. The younger, watching the dark hair girl help the dark haired man, steady himself on crutches, the older, just watching the blonde couple. They were his key, to getting back at that girl for everything. He slowly rose from his seat, and turned to the younger man.

"Time to go, we need to prepare," said the older man, glancing at the younger one.

The younger one gave him a look.

"Prepare?" he questioned.

"The ball is already rolling, Son," said the older one, with a smile. "You need to stay in practice,"

The younger one now cottoned on, to what the older one was talking about. He nodded and rose to his feet.

"This time there will be no changes, this time it will all run smoothly," said the older man, looking down on the departing group.

"This time, Dad," added the younger one. "Everyone, will die,"

* * *

Okay, that's it! There we have it, so what did we think. Did we like it, did we expect any of what happened to happen? What about that epilogue?Are you by any chance now feeling a desperation for a sequel? Well I will say there...WILL be a sequel! Yay! Some of you may say. Anyways thanks for being a fabulous bunch of reviewers and readers. Plus I hope you will all join me for the sequel, when it comes, most likely in the New Year, maybe sooner, but we will see. So make my day and review *Puppy Dog Eyes* one last time...

Right so here is my thank you to all my Reviewers. The biggest thank you goes to **Neon Jack**, who so far has managed to review all the chapters and I hope will review this. To **Lilacc**, **DitzyGenius1218** and **James **who also reviewed many chapters, thank you and I hope you enjoyed the chapters you didn't review. To **Katie**, **becca85**, **cobra1319**, **January Raines**, **Madison**** xxx **and **HonoraryDAMember** for you reviews, I'm pleased to see any review, so it was lovely to see you have enjoyed this story. Also to **Lance-Dusk.**, **bizziebloom13**, **alternativecouture** and **.mouth** for the few reviews you gave, thank you. And to **Martine Brooke**, **Mac**, **Maggie Fan**, **imhappyboy** and **William** for at least giving me one review. So thank you to all who have reviewed, or just read. You helped me to keep going, well you and my own urge to finish lol. I never expected to get many reviews but you all amazed me so thank you. Even if it was only one review it still made me happy. So thanks again and I will hopefully see some of you reviewing the coming sequel.

**THANK YOU!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR TO YOU ALL!**


End file.
